Les liens d'une vie
by Sabou2607
Summary: <html><head></head>Léa vas tomber sous le charme de Jasper… Son passé trouble et sensible risque de lui gâcher certains plaisir ! Tous humains, Attention du LEMON certainement un peu dur pour certaine personnes !</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, voici le début de ma nouvelle histoire ! _**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _**

**_Je posterais très régulièrement... pour le moment tout les lundis. _**

**_Bise Sabrina_**

_/_**_  
><em>**

**_**Chapitre corriger**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**Nuage blanc.**

Quelques petites particules de blanc volaient dans l'air. Une légère couche de neige recouvrait notre magnifique ville. Tacoma. Ma ville de cœur. Celle qui m'avait choisie. Environ 201 700 habitants, élue la quatrième meilleure ville où vivre aux Etats-Unis.

Je viens d'une petite bourgade du nom de Forks. J'y ai vécu durant dix-huit ans. Après avoir eu mon diplôme, je suis venue chercher du travail à Tacoma. Beaucoup d'étudiants choisissent Seattle, Portland ou encore Salt Lake City. Pour moi, cela avait coulé de source. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais rien fait comme les autres. Mes parents n'avaient pas compris mon choix. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait pour me retenir, au contraire. Très peu de kilomètres nous séparaient, mais rien ne me ferait revenir à Forks. Cinq ans, dans ma nouvelle vie. Cinq ans, loin d'eux. Et pas la moindre envie de refaire le chemin à l'envers.

- **_Bonjour,_** entendis-je, tout bas.

Je quittai mon point de vue - l'une des fenêtres de l'étage - pour me réinstaller à mon bureau. La jeune stagiaire Marisa, venait d'interrompre ma contemplation. Elle était avec nous depuis deux semaines, et ce, pour une durée de quatre mois. Cette fille était beaucoup trop timide pour s'en sortir dans cette entreprise.

- **_Bonjour,_** répondis-je, accompagnant mon accueil d'un sourire chaleureux.

Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir stresser davantage ou encore faire la tronche pour le reste du séjour. Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui la fit sursauter. Mon bureau était le mieux placé dans cette grande pièce, qui en comptait environ une quinzaine. Situé loin de l'ascenseur, du monde et du passage quotidien, près des fenêtres, je pouvais apprécier pleinement la magnifique vue depuis le septième étage de l'immeuble, qui en comptait dix au total. Mais, surtout j'avais un bureau plus grand.

- **_Léa Cooper,_** répondis-je, d'une voix professionnelle.

- **_Bonjour. Monsieur Johnson souhaiterait le dossier « Hulans » avant la fin de journée, _**l'entendis-je pratiquement chuchoter au téléphone.

- **_Très bien. Merci, Gwen. _**

Je raccrochai aussitôt pour me concentrer sur ce maudit dossier. Dans mon travail, j'étais la meilleure. Sans vouloir me vanter. Personne ne saurait s'y prendre avec les dossiers extraordinairement compliqués que me donnait Monsieur Johnson. Ian, pour les intimes.

Le dossier « Hulans » était un cas intéressant. Un jeune acteur de dix-neuf ans, portait plainte contre son manageur, car il ne lui trouvait pas de contrat. Etant donné que notre société possédait trois grands axes d'activités, ce dossier était très important.

L'entreprise Johnson « père et fils » était un cabinet d'avocat, une agence de management d'artistes et une agence de haute couture. Elle était très connue, pour ses défilés et ses tops model masculin.

Mes collègues du septième étage étaient pratiquement tous arrivés lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit.

- **_Léa Cooper. _**

- **_Léa… c'est Shane,_** entendis-je mon interlocuteur, dire timidement.

- **_Bonjour Shane_**, murmurai-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La dernière fois, que Shane Johnson m'avait appelé, c'était pour m'informer du décès de ma meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, Holly Johnson. Holly était la sœur de Shane et d'Ian.

- **_Léa, je suis désolé de te déranger,_** enchaina-t-il. **_Mais, je vais avoir besoin de la villa pour des réunions professionnelles._**

- **_D'accord,_** répondis-je tristement.

- **_Tu as un autre lieu où aller ?_** s'enquit-il lentement.

- **_Oui,_** continuai-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Je suis désolé Léa,_** l'entendis-je dire difficilement.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas… Au revoir, Coyote,_** fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_A bientôt, Lionne,_** rigola-t-il tendu, avant de raccrocher.

Il y a cinq ans, j'avais rencontré Holly et sa famille. Nous étions devenues de véritables sœurs de cœur. Holly m'avait beaucoup aidée à cette époque. Je sortais d'une mauvaise histoire et elle m'avait reconstruite. Avec Holly, nous adorions les jeux de mots. C'est pour ça, que nous nous étions trouvé rapidement des surnoms, ainsi qu'à sa famille.

Shane était le coyote, Ian était Larson (Nicky Larson), Holly c'était Ilex (Holly en anglais) et moi, la lionne (Léa en latin). J'avais eu le choix entre ça et Genèse (Dans la bible Léa est la première femme de Jacob). Après la mort d'Holly, les choses sont devenues plus compliquées. Les relations plus distantes. Et aujourd'hui, Shane me demandait gentiment de lui rendre la maison familiale. Rien de bien surprenant. De surcroit, je n'étais personne à ce jour. Seulement, l'ancienne amie travaillant dans l'entreprise familiale.

Avant de partir, j'avais fait un crochet à l'étage numéro dix. L'étage du fils Johnson. Ian. Je devais toujours lui déposer le fameux dossier « Hulans ». Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je me sentis immédiatement de trop.

- **_Léa, toujours aussi belle,_** entendis-je Gwen, qui une fois de plus exprimait ses sentiments sans aucune discrétion.

- **_Toujours aussi flatteuse, Gwen_**, répondis-je, en la rejoignant prestement.

Cette dernière ce leva de son bureau et vint m'enlacer. Gwen était adorable. Lorsque Holly et moi venions pour voir son père, Gwen nous donnait toujours de quoi nous occuper, mais surtout des tas de friandises.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière me mit gentiment ses cookies maison sous le nez.

- **_Fais-moi plaisir !_** l'entendis-je dire, alors que je grimaçais déjà.

- **_Gwen… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu la gaves de gâteaux ?_** entendis-je une voix masculine déclarer.

Je me retournai avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ian, Steven et un homme carrément beau et séduisant venait de sortir du bureau de droite. Steven me regardait avec attention. Il était le meilleur ami d'Ian. A mon grand désarroi.

- **_Parce qu'elle est toute chétive ?_** rétorqua Gwen.

Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation. Je portai mon regard sur mon corps. Chétive ?

- **_Je ne suis pas chétive, _**répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

- **_Euh… tu n'es pas très épaisse non plus, _**lâcha Steven, subtilement.

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de poser bruyamment le dossier sur le bureau de Gwen.

- **_Le dossier tant attendu,_** fis-je, en repartant en sens inverse.

- **_Mes cookies !_** hurla Gwen, tristement.

Les trois autres hommes, me suivirent jusqu'au dit ascenseur. Ian appuya avant moi sur le bouton, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.

- **_Cela fait longtemps ! _**

- **_Trop en hauteur…_** souris-je faussement. **_J'ai un haut le cœur à chaque fois que je prends la direction de ton étage. _**

Steven éclata de rire alors que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

- **_Tu rentres chez toi ?_** Chuchota Ian délicatement.

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Non, avais-je envie de hurler. Je n'ai plus de chez moi depuis bien longtemps mais ce soir, c'est définitif. De surcroit, cela était étrange de me retrouver coincée entre Ian, mon ancien amant, Steven son meilleur ami et le petit nouveau. J'avais toujours peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de travers.

- **_Gwen a raison sur un point,_** susurra-t-il, avant de sortir. **_Tu es toujours aussi belle._**

J'avais rassemblé mes affaires dès mon arrivé. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'éterniser plus que nécessaire. Je refis un dernier tour du propriétaire pour ne rien oublier. Mon regard alla directement vers la cheminée. La photo. Elle n'était pas à moi, mais je la mis tout de même dans mon sac et sortis de cette magnifique villa, deux valises sous le bras. J'avais appelé un taxi. Ce dernier m'attendait déjà.

Il m'aida à mettre mes affaires dans le coffre puis prit la direction d'un hôtel à environs six à sept kilomètres du centre ville. Pas trop loin pour le boulot, mais surtout pas trop près. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser mes collègues à chaque coin de rue.

J'avais pris une chambre basique pour le moment. C'était assez compliqué de trouver un appartement à Tacoma. Le montant des loyers était très élevé. Un grand nombre de famille aisée y résidait. Je savais que certain de mes collègues étaient en colocation. Peut-être devrais-je essayer dans cette direction ?

Ma chambre était plus que modeste : une petite salle de bain, étroite, un rangement au niveau de l'entrée, un lit, une commode, un bureau et une petite télévision sur le bureau.

Sans m'attarder davantage sur le mobilier, je sortis mes affaires et les rangeai. Je récupérai le cadre photo de mon sac et le mis sur la commode.

- **_Toujours dans mon cœur,_** murmurais-je, passant mes doigts sur le verre.

L'une des plus belles photos d'Holly. Elle, sur une balançoire à l'âge de vingt-ans, riant à en pleurer. Cette photo c'était moi qui l'avais prise, le jour de notre rencontre. Le jour où cette jeune fille insouciante, m'avait guérie.

Je sortie « notre » cahier et l'ouvris à la marque. Holly et moi avions créé une espèce de livre de nos histoires. Nos meilleures moment y étaient, mais surtout nos plus mauvais. Depuis une semaine, je relisais chaque jour une page.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un poème de Victor Hugo : A des âmes envolées. Holly l'avait réécrit et mit une annotation. Notre routine.

_12 février 2005._

_Ces âmes que tu rappelles,  
>Mon cœur, ne reviennent pas.<br>Pourquoi donc s'obstinent-elles,  
>Hélas ! À rester là-bas ?<em>

_Dans les sphères éclatantes,  
>Dans l'azur et les rayons,<br>Sont-elles donc plus contentes  
>Qu'avec nous qui les aimions ?<em>

_Nous avions sous les tonnelles  
>Une maison près Saint-Leu.<br>Comme les fleurs étaient belles !  
>Comme le ciel était bleu !<em>

_Parmi les feuilles tombées,  
>Nous courions au bois vermeil ;<br>Nous cherchions des scarabées  
>Sur les vieux murs au soleil ;<em>

_On riait de ce bon rire  
>Qu'Éden jadis entendit,<br>Ayant toujours à se dire  
>Ce qu'on s'était déjà dit ;<em>

_Je contais la Mère l'Oie ;  
>On était heureux, Dieu sait !<br>On poussait des cris de joie  
>Pour un oiseau qui passait.<em>

_Je t'aime maman. Ta fille jolie - Holly !_

Holly avait perdu sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Un cancer du sein. Holly ne s'en était jamais remise. Ce fut pire lorsque son père se remaria cinq ans, plus tard.

Nous étions jeudi. Le jeudi était un jour spécial. Je ne travaillais pas le matin, pour me consacrer à mon projet. Depuis la mort d'Holly, j'étais bénévole dans une association. En fait, celle d'Holly. Contre les cancers du sein. J'essayais de trouver des dons et des sponsors. De trouver des aides psychologiques pour les patientes. Nous avions même organisé une sortie le mois dernier. Pour leur changer les idées. C'était ainsi depuis la mort d'Holly. Un combat perpétuel contre moi, contre le temps et contre la maladie.

Treize heures. L'heure de partir au boulot. Je m'étais habillée d'une simple robe pull couleur prune. Ce qui me donnait une silhouette parfaite. J'y rajoutai une fine ceinture et de bottes noires base. Bien entendu avec tout ce blanc, des collants s'imposaient.

- **_Bonjour, mademoiselle ! _**

Un des grooms s'avançait pour récupérer ma clé. Je devais la prendre à l'arrivé et la laisser en partant. Ainsi, le ménage serait effectué durant mon absence. Mais c'était surtout pour que le personnel puisse me réclamer le loyer. Ingénieux !

- **_Bonjour,_** chuchotais-je, mal à l'aise devant son regard appréciateur.

- **_Bonne journée,_** continua-t-il cherchant à me charmer.

- **_A vous aussi._**

Je sortis rapidement de l'hôtel, sous le regard un peu trop insistant de certains hommes. Je resserrai ma veste contre mon corps, alors que le froid de ce mois de décembre m'engourdissait. Je devais marcher cinq minutes pour trouver la ligne de métro. Une fois là-bas, je devais prendre la ligne 15, pour finir avec la ligne 9. Ce qui me faisait un trajet d'environs quinze à vingt minutes.

Une fois au bureau, je vis que ma ligne téléphonique déjà saturée.

- **_Et il n'était que treize heure trente_**, m'indignais-je à haute voix.

Je suppose que ma demi-journée avait été une fois de plus ingérable. Les cinq premiers messages étaient de Gwen, me demandant des renseignements. Les deux suivants, de ma collègue du huitième, pour des signatures. Enfin, les quatre derniers messages étaient d'Ian. Me demandant de le rappeler le plus rapidement possible. S'inquiétant de ne pas me voir le rappeler.

Je retirai ma veste et allai directement le voir. Mieux valait ne pas le laisser ainsi. Ian avait hérité du sang chaud de son père.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'étage, pas de secrétaire. Pas de Gwen. Peut-être m'en voulait-elle encore pour ses cookies ? Sans m'attarder sur la question, je filai droit vers le bureau du fond. Je frappai timidement deux coups sur la porte en bois.

- **_Entre Gwen,_** hurla Ian de l'autre côté.

Sans me faire prier, j'entrai le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- **_C'est moi, _**fis-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Léa… _**souffla Ian comme soulagé.

Il se leva de son siège et se posta à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Son regard planté dans le mien. Ian a toujours été un homme extrêmement séduisant. Un très beau visage, des cheveux d'un brun magnifique, coupés court, des yeux bleus gris, un mètre quatre vingt, légèrement musclé.

- **_Que ce passe-t-il ?_** murmurai-je, le voyant ainsi.

- **_Je te cherche depuis ce matin, _**déclara-t-il.

- **_Nous sommes jeudi,_** le contrai-je, arquant aussitôt un sourcil. **_Je ne travaille pas le jeudi matin._**

- **_Je… désolé…_** bredouilla-t-il, tout à coup mal à l'aise. **_J'ai oublié que nous étions jeudi._**

- **_Pas grave. Quel est ton urgence ?_** m'empressai-je de continuer, ne voulant pas m'éterniser davantage sur cette histoire, surtout que nous n'étions pas seuls. En effet, le jeune homme d'hier nous épiait depuis le bureau d'Ian.

- **_Léa, voici Jasper Whitlock. C'est un de mes nouveaux « poulains »._**

Ian souriait comme un enfant de trois ans, face à ce surnom. Il avait même fait les guillemets avec ses doigts. Je levais les yeux aux ciels devant notre ancien jeu.

- **_Enchanté,_** lui dis-je, dans un grand sourire.

Le dit Jasper se leva de son siège et vint me serrer la main avec empressement.

- **_Tout le plaisir et pour moi,_** m'informa-t-il, me renvoyant mon sourire.

Ian était déjà un très bel homme, mais ce Jasper avait beaucoup plus de charme et de séduction que mon ex-amant.

- **_Jasper est l'un des plus grands fouineur de notre pays,_** ronronna pratiquement Ian.

- **_Tacoma (ville), Pierce (comté), Washington (Etat) ou Etats-Unis (pays)_** **_?_** Récitai-je joueuse.

Jasper me regarda bouche bée durant quelques secondes, avant que Ian ne lui envoie un léger coup de coude et que celui-ci reprenne vie. J'adorais joué à ce jeu débile avec Holly. Passé un temps, les deux frères m'aidaient même à perpétuer ce jeu. Beaucoup moins, maintenant.

- **_Euh… Washington ou Etats-Unis… je pense,_** bredouilla difficilement Jasper, le regard perçant.

Ian rigola comme toujours face a ce genre de situation.

- **_Toujours partante pour exposer tes compétences, _**dit-il, gentiment.

- **_Pourquoi se priver !_** répliquai-je. **_Sinon, pourquoi me présenter à monsieur Jasper Whitlock ? _**continuai-je, en lui administrant un petit clin d'œil

- **_J'ai besoin que tu lui montres la maison, le fonctionnement, mais surtout vous allez devenir collègue, _**enchaina Ian rapidement.

- **_Avocat ?_** questionnai-je simplement.

- **_Le meilleur, _**renchérit Ian tout sourire. **_J'ai besoin de mes plus grands cerveaux pour les dossiers à venir. Or … je n'ai que vous deux, _**dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

- **_Gwen doit trouver un bureau à Jasper pour vous donner plus de place, mais surtout pour plus d'intimité. Certains dossiers seront délicats voir confidentiels. Mais, pour le moment vous devrez travailler ensemble. Cohabiter. Discrètement. _**

- **_D'accord. _**Répondis-je légèrement inquiète.

Je n'avais jamais travaillé en duo. C'était assez étrange. Mais, j'avais un bon pressentiment en ce qui concernait Monsieur Whitlock, l'avocat.

- **_Léa va te montrer votre bureau… pour le moment,_** enchaina Ian. **_Et surtout… _**

Ian se tourna vers moi et me fit son satané sourire d'hypocrite. Je fronçai les sourcils et aussitôt je regrettai mes paroles.

- **_Va te faire foutre Johnson ! _**

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air. Ian souriait toujours comme un abruti alors que je me fustigeai déjà.

- **_Ça m'a échappé,_** murmurais-je, rouge comme une tomate.

J'avais horriblement chaud maintenant. Je savais ce que son satané regard voulait dire _« Ne fais pas fuir mon avocat parce que tu es antipathique »._

- **_Laisse-moi continuer… Tu n'es pas le moins du monde désolée ! _**

Je lui jetai un regard noir, alors que j'ouvrais déjà la porte de son bureau.

- **_Léa, je ne rigole pas,_** hurla Ian, derrière nous.

- **_Je sais patron… je m'occupe de tout. Ne t'inquiète pas ! _**

- **_Justement,_** rigola Gwen, réinstallée à son bureau. **_C'est bien ce qui lui fait peur._**

- **_Bonjour, miss Cookies ! _**la saluais-je, filant directement à l'escalier.

Je savais que Jasper me suivait toujours. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais sa présence était impressionnante, voir rassurante.

Comme convenu, je lui montrai les différents bureaux, du moins les plus importants. Le personnel féminin n'arrêtait pas de glousser sur notre passage. Certaines filles lui faisaient même du rentre dedans ouvertement. Cependant, Jasper avait un protecteur infaillible : moi !

- **_Comment va ton fiancé Mike ? _**demandai-je à Jessica, alors qu'elle nous avait apporté un café pour la deuxième fois.

Jessica était la réceptionniste de notre étage. Il y en avait une à chaque étage. Ainsi, elles pouvaient filtrer les appels, mais surtout les visiteurs. Jessica avait pour tâche de distribuer tout le courrier également, mais certainement pas d'apporter les cafés. Surtout que la futur madame Newton ne n'avait jamais pris cette peine auparavant.

- **_Très bien,_** répondit-elle intimidée tout d'un coup. **_Merci de demander,_** continua-t-elle, filant aussi sec.

Je souris grandement savourant ma victoire. J'avais rencontré Mike à l'université. Nous avions bien accroché. Puis, il avait rencontré Jessica et nous avions pris nos distances. Jessica savait que j'avais encore beaucoup d'influence sur son fiancé et elle avait très peur de cela. De surcroit, Jessica était l'une des rares personnes à savoir pour Ian et moi. Cette fille n'était pas suicidaire. Elle connaissait ses limites, surtout en ma présence.

- **_Déjà l'heure de partir,_** déclara Jasper, s'étirant sur sa chaise.

- **_Oui !_** **_Ce fut une journée épuisante,_** ajoutai-je, me levant de mon siège.

Jasper fit de même. J'allais pour mettre ma veste, quand il m'étonna une fois de plus. Ce type était emplit de bonne manière. Il me la tint pour que je puisse la passer.

- **_Merci,_** chuchotais-je, le rouge aux joues.

Jamais personne ne m'avait aidé à enfiler ma veste. Il me fit un sourire si éblouissant que j'en perdis littéralement le souffle.

- **_A demain,_** bredouillais-je, empruntant déjà les escaliers.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'ascenseur ?_** demanda Jasper à ma suite.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu me suivre.

- **_Je n'aime pas beaucoup les ascenseurs. _**

- **_Claustrophobe ?_** questionna-t-il alors que ses sourcils se plissaient.

- **_Un peu,_** souris-je tristement. **_Mais, j'y travaille ! Je l'utilise de plus en plus. _**

Jasper ricana, mais ne dit mot de plus. Précise qu'ils descendent les escaliers ensemble.

- **_J'ai rendez-vous avec des amis dans un bar… tu veux venir ?_** proposa-t-il timidement, à mon attention.

- **_Je… j'ai du chemin à faire !_** balbutiai-je faiblement.

- **_Je pourrais te raccompagner,_** continua-t-il, dansant pratiquement sur ses jambes.

- **_Hors de question, qu'il voit mon nouveau domicile,_** pensai-je aussitôt.

- **_Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi… Mais, je vais ne pas pouvoir ! _**

- **_D'accord. Désolé. A demain, Léa. _**

Il me fit un simple signe de tête et alla jusqu'au parking extérieur de l'immeuble. D'accord ! J'étais une idiote incontestable ! La palme d'or de la connerie !

Le lendemain fut aussi difficile que la veille. Mon lit était beaucoup trop fin et mou. De surcroit, j'avais un début de mal de tête. Plus qu'une journée avant le weekend. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? C'était toujours les mêmes questions fatidiques. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Ma famille était loin et nous avions des relations compliquées. Je vivais dans un hôtel, emplit d'hommes qui me regardaient comme une sucrerie. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Alors, je vivais au jour le jour. Essayant de penser à tout, sauf au lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, il avait neigé encore un peu. La ville était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. C'était magnifique. J'adorais la neige. J'avais fait simple ce matin, jean taille basse, chemine blanche à manche longue, même botte qu'hier. Je ne roulais pas sur l'or, faut dire. Des choses simples, mais raffinées. Certains vêtements étaient à Holly d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de les rendre à sa famille ou de les jeter.

Une fois au bureau, je vis mon nouveau collègue. Jasper. Il était déjà installé sur une chaise, en face de « notre » bureau temporaire, travaillant déjà sur un de nos dossiers communs. Je le voyais de profil. Il était encore plus impressionnant que la dernière fois. Il avait une carrure plutôt svelte, pourtant nous pouvions voir une parfaite musculature. Il devait faire beaucoup de sport. Des cheveux mi-long, regroupés en queue de cheval, jouant ainsi sur différentes touchent de blond. Ce qui faisait ressortir davantage ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

- **_Bonjour Léa, e_**ntendis-je Marisa dire, passant devant moi, amusée.

- **_Bonjour,_** grommelais-je.

Je venais de me faire surprendre en plein matage par la stagiaire. Génialissime ! Jasper tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un splendide sourire en coin.

- _« Ne pas oublier de respirer »,_ m'informais-je mentalement.

Jasper se leva de son siège lorsque j'arrivai près de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, ce qui m'envoya des bouffés de chaleur dans tout le corps. Mais, que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue l'adolescente débile du lycée.

- **_Bonjour,_** murmurais-je limite enjôleuse.

- **_Bonjour, Léa. _**

Jasper accrocha mon manteau à son siège, puis reporta son attention sur son dossier.

- **_J'ai fini de corriger certains points de droit. Tu veux le relire ? _**

- **_Si ça ne te dérange pas,_** l'informais-je.

- **_Pas le moins du monde. _**

Ce fut ainsi toute la journée. À la pause de midi, nous nous rendîmes au restaurant dans le hall. Beaucoup de regards se firent insistants, ce qui nous contraria, autant lui que moi. Le soir venu, Jasper s'étira grandement comme la veille, puis m'aida, à nouveau, à enfiler ma veste.

- **_Merci. _**

- **_Un véritable plaisir. _**

- **_Attention, je vais y prendre goût. _**

- **_Cela me ferait grand plaisir. _**

Il était vraiment entrain de me draguer ? Tant pis, je devais prendre les devants, pour une fois. Je l'avais déjà plus ou moins repoussé hier.

- **_Jasper ?_** demandai-je, incertaine.

- **_Hum… _**

- **_Tu… enfin… tu voudrais allez boire un verre,_** bafouillai-je, plus que mal à l'aise.

Je dansais sur mes deux jambes, telle une collégienne face à son coup de cœur du moment. Je me détestais vraiment des fois.

- **_Euh… ça aurait été avec plaisir,_** commença-t-il lentement. **_Mais, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous. _**

- **_Oh ! Oui. Désolé. _****_À lundi, bon week-end. _**

J'étais en train de le fuir comme la peste. Je venais de me prendre le plus gros râteau de ma vie, du moins depuis mon nouveau physique. Avant, j'étais grosse et laide, je pouvais comprendre. Cependant, Holly avait fait de moi une nouvelle Léa. Une femme forte, belle et indépendante. Une femme de vingt cinq ans, bien dans sa peau, ou presque.

- **_Léa ? _**

Je m'arrêtai pour me retrouver face à Jasper. Ce dernier était visiblement prit dans un conflit.

- **_Je ne peux vraiment pas annuler ce rendez-vous. Ma cousine me réduirait en charpie sinon. Mais, demain je serai libre,_** enchaina-t-il assez vite.

- **_Tu me propose un rendez-vous pour le week-end, _**demandai-je, sourcils froncés.

- **_Oui, _**sourit-il assez sur de lui.

- **_D'accord, _**fis-je surprise.

- **_Parfait. On se retrouve place du théâtre, à quatorze heures ? _**

- **_J'y serais. Bonne soirée, Maître Whitlock ! _**

- **_A demain, Mlle Cooper. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Le second chapitre d'une longue ligné ! _**

**_bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas... _**

**_ps : merci pour vos encouragement et de m'avoir accorder votre temps ! _**

**_sabrina_**

/**  
><strong>

**_**Chapitre corriger**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Le goût de la neige.**

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'habiller. Décontracté, classe ou entre les deux. En fin de compte, j'optais pour un jean bleu foncé, un col roulé blanc-crème et mes fameuses bottines. Il avait énormément neigé durant la nuit. C'est ce qui m'aida dans mon choix. De surcroit, je ne savais pas ce que Jasper prévoyez.

J'étais arrivée comme prévu à la place du théâtre, avec cinq minutes de retard. J'avais cherché Jasper dans tous les coins. Hors, personne. De plus, ils avaient installé comme chaque décembre, une patinoire à air libre. Ce qui rendait mes recherches infernales.

- **_Tu compte m'ignorer encore longtemps ?_** Entendis-je, une voix pas si inconnue m'interpeller.

Mon regard alla directement vers la source de cette magnifique voix. Jasper sur des patins à glace, juste en face de moi. Une vision plus qu'orgasmique. L'homme avait un jean révélant ses formes et ses muscles, une veste militaire verte foncé et une écharpe noir.

- **_Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder la patinoire !_** Murmurais-je, les joues cramoisies.

- **_J'ai eu peur à un moment. _**Rigola-t-il moqueur. **_Un petit tour sur la glace te tente ?_** Fini-il par demander.

- **_Pourquoi pas… cependant, je ne suis pas à l'aise sur la neige. _**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La copine de mon meilleur ami, ne tient pas sur ses jambes… sur n'importe qu'elle surface._** M'apprit-il moqueur.

- **_Cela me rassure, grandement._** Rigolais-je.

Jasper glissais le long de la barrière délimitant la glace, tandis que je parcourais les quelques mètres qui nous séparé de l'accueil.

- **_Tu chausse du combien ?_** Demanda subtilement Jasper, tout en m'indiquant l'un des bancs près de nous.

- **_Trente-huit._** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Ne te sauve pas._** M'informât-il, glissant déjà vers l'accueil.

Ça ne risque pas, pensais-je, retirant mes bottines.

Une fois chaussé, je rejoignis Jasper sur la piste de glace. Il fit glisser sans hésitation sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Il avait l'air d'être très à l'aise sur la neige. Quand à moi, j'essayais par tous les moyens de rester droite et sur mes jambes.

- **_Tu t'en sors plutôt bien._** Murmura-t-il, au creux de mon oreille.

- **_Merci. _**

Il était extrêmement proche de moi. Beaucoup trop proche de moi, pour mon propre bien. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec lui. Jasper attirait en tout cas, beaucoup de regard féminin. Une des filles vint jusqu'à glisser avec nous, un certain temps. J'avais eu envie de lui hurler dessus et de lui faire comprendre que Jasper était mon rendez-vous, quand Jasper prit l'initiative. La fille avait été prit au dépourvu. Elle s'en alla en bougonna grossièrement dans sa barbe. Depuis, j'avais eu du mal à regarder Jasper dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un certain, temps à naviguer en cercle, je pris la décision de lui laisser un peu de liberté.

- **_Tu devrais patiner !_** Murmurais-je les joues brulantes, malgré le froid.

Jasper baissa son regard sur moi, les sourcils fronçaient. Mauvaise idée, ma fille.

- **_Ce n'ai pas ce que nous faisons ?_** M'interrogea-t-il étonné.

- **_Si. Enfin… non. _**

Jasper me fit un petit sourire au coin. Je n'étais pas très fière de ma réparti.

- Ce **_que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu ne patine pas vraiment là. Tu fais du baby-sitting. _**

- **_Baby-sitting ? _**Rigola-t-il. **_J'aime beaucoup t'as vision des choses. Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit, un rencart. _**

Alors, là rien à dire. Jasper se rapprocha davantage de moi et positionna ses mains musclé sur ma taille. Lui derrière moi, me guidant dans la foule. Un soupire de bien être, sortie de ma bouche. Je me fustigeais aussitôt.

- **_Pareille, pour moi._** Chuchota-t-il, langoureusement.

- **_Jasper ?_** Couinais-je.

- **_Je sais. Encore un petit effort._** Répondit-il.

Un effort surhumain avait du être employé. Nous avions effectué dans cette position trois tours. Trois tours interminables. J'avais eu envie de laisser libre cours à mes pulsions, durant ce lapse de temps. Me retourner pour l'embrasser, de me blottir dans ses bras, contre son torse. Ses pensées déplacer, m'avais fait trébuché deux fois. Ce qui nous avait décidés à arrêter. Pratiquement, une heure de glisse côte à côte, trop insupportable pour mes pauvres petits nerfs.

J'avais chosé mes bottines avec joie. Un grand soupire de bonheur et de bien être était sortie de ma poitrine, tandis que je me tenais droite sur mes pieds. Jasper rigola une fois de plus face à mes réactions. Il me trouvait puéril, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Je lui tirais la langue promptement avant de le laisser en plan sur le banc. Monsieur avait aujourd'hui des chaussures très classes. Mais, il mettait beaucoup de temps à les chausser.

- **_Minutes papillons._** M'interpella Jasper, saisissant mon bras droit au passage.

Une vague de bien être m'irradia totalement. C'était lui maintenant, je le savais. Il me faisait face de toute ça grandeur. Autant dire, que je faisais plus la maline.

- **_Tu compte allez ou comme ça ? _**

J'hochais les épaules, alors qu'il m'attirait un peu plus vers lui.

- **_Monsieur Whitlock aurait-il programmé autres choses ? _**

Jasper fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire ensorcelant, n'acquis sur ses douces lèvres tentatrices.

- Je **_compte abuser de ton temps encore un petit moment._** Répondit-il, aguicheur.

- **_Vraiment ? De quelle façon ? _**

J'étais véritablement entrain de flirter avec mon collègue de travail ? Seigneur Ian allait me tuer. Ou peut-être qu'il tuerait d'abord Jasper pour m'avoir invité ? En tout cas, les deux possibilités étaient probables.

- **_Mon rendez-vous n'est pas fini. Un petit chocolat chaud, serait-il opportun ? _**

- **_Très bon choix._** Souris-je.

Jasper me guida, alors dans les rues adjacentes à la patinoire. J'étais venue que très rarement de ce côté-ci de la ville. C'était surtout un coin pour fêtard.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché mon bras, ce qui me rassura. Je me surpris même à me coller plus à lui.

- **_Tu veux vraiment m'emmener boire un chocolat chaud ici ? _**M'affolais-je, tandis que nous faisions face au magasin le plus gourmand de Tacoma.

- **_Tu connais ? _**Sourit-il aimablement, tout en m'invitant à traverser la route.

- **_J'y suis allé une fois. _**Affirmais-je chagrinée.

- **_Qu'une fois ? _**S'étrangla-t-il, n'y prêtant pas attention.

- **_Oui. A mon arrivé. Holly ma meilleure amie, m'as montré ce magnifique magasin. J'ai pris cinq kilos, en un jour. _**Grimaçais-je, en repensant à cette magnifique journée.

- **_D'accord. T'es que tu arrive à deux kilos je t'arrête ! _**

- **_Promis ? _**Rétorquais-je joueuse.

Jasper me fit sa main droite sur le cœur, poussant la porte de son autre main. Une fois la porte passée, mes sens les plus enfuis refirent surface. Tout était… a croqué. Des milliers de bonbons et de gourmandises se tenaient à porter de main.

- **_Viens… je vais te présenter un ami. _**

Jasper attrapa ma main et entrelaça simplement nos doigts. Comme si ce geste était simple et surtout déjà effectuer. Hors, c'était la premier fois. Je ressentais comme des petits picotements sur ma peau, mais également sur la peau de mon cou. J'étais en pur extase.

- **_Monsieur l'avocat._** Entendis-je, une voix dure et viril retentir dans le magasin.

- **_Paul ! Comment vas ? _**

- **_Beaucoup mieux, que je vois mon ami !_** Sourit l'homme dont la carrure spectaculaire, me ramener sur terre.

- **_Paul, voici Léa. Léa voici Paul… l'un des dirigeants de ce paradis._** Déclara Jasper les yeux pétillants.

- **_Enchanté._** Couinais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Léa, ne soit pas intimité par ce tas de muscle. Paul est doux comme un agneau._** Se diverti Jasper, resserrant sa main dans la mienne.

- **_Tellement doux, qu'il va vous offrir l'un des plus beaux nectars au monde. _**

- **_Du chocolat et des marshmallows ?_** Demandais-je, tel une enfant de cinq ans à qui l'on venait de promettre une sucrerie. En fait, c'était tout à fait ce concept.

- **_Oui, m'dame._** Ricana Paul.

Ce dernier ce tourna vers son comptoir et en sortie trois tasses. Il fit glisser deux à trois marshmallow de couleur, puis referma la boite.

- **_Je peux avoir un autre blanc ?_** Réclamais-je, avec une petite moue enfantine.

- **_Elle est super forte !_** Déclara Paul à notre ami commun.

- **_M'en parle pas… je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas craquer. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils face à leurs échanges. Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

Paul était plutôt mince, grand, cheveux noir corbeaux, la peau sombre. Certainement un amérindien. Mais, je n'irais jamais lui demander. C'était mal polie, surtout si c'était l'ami de Jasper. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'arrêter pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil. De quoi avait-il peur ?

- **_Voici, les futurs amoureux._** Cracha tout gaiment Paul, déposant deux tasses devant nous.

- **_Merci._** Murmurais-je, baissant la tête.

- **_Merci pour les tasses et ton manque de délicatesse._** S'énerva à moitié Jasper, m'invitant à récupérer la tasse et de le suivre.

- **_Oh… c'est bon. Vu comment vous vous comporter ! _**Continua son ami, pas le moins du monde soucieux du vif du sujet.

- **_La ferme. _**Protesta Jasper, posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. **_Tu vas la faire fuir. _**

- **_Il m'en faut plus !_** Lâchais-je, m'empourprent davantage.

- **_Désolé pour ce type. C'est une vraie plaie. S'il ne faisait pas le meilleur chocolat du monde, j'oublierais son nom. _**

- **_Merci, mec !_** Hurla Paul dernier nous. Ce qui me fit rire.

- **_Un véritable plaisir._** Contra Jasper. **_Sinon, qu'aimes-tu comme sucrerie ?_**

Je trempais mes lèvres légèrement dans le liquide fumant, alors que je regardais autour de nous.

- **_Euh… Dragibus, fraise Tagada, réglisse… en fait… _**

- **_Tout._** S'amusa Jasper.

- **_Presque tout._** Souris-je. **_Et toi ? Tu as un choix aussi large que moi ?_** Pouffais,-je devant sa petite mine.

- **_Oui. Mes préfères sont les bouteilles de cola et les Schtroumpfs. _**

- **_Ouais, mais le chef c'est le meilleur. Son petit chapeau rouge est succulent. _**

- **_Madame est connaisseuse._** Sourit-il.

Ce fut ainsi que nous discutions de bonbon, gourmandises durant notre visite. J'en avais un sac bien remplit lorsque nous arrivâmes à la caisse.

- **_Vous m'avez bien dévalisé… Merci de contribué à mon bonheur._** Proclama Paul théâtralement.

- **_Crétin. Encaisse et ferme là._** Bougonna Jasper. **_Tu parles d'un rendez-vous avec une tache comme toi. _**

- **_Ben quoi ? Au moins elle sait dans quoi elle s'engage. _**

- **_C'est ça… continue à lui faire peur._** Siffla Jasper tendu.

- **_Je n'ai pas peur._** Souris-je, en m'approchant un peu plus de lui. **_Puis, ton copain il est plutôt gentil._** Continuais-je, dans un mouvement d'épaule.

- **_Tu vois… elle au moins connait les vrais valeurs de l'amitié. Prend en de la graine mon petit. _**

- **_Encaisse !_** Rouspéta Jasper, levant les yeux aux ciels.

Inconsciemment, je me suis mise à rire de leurs sketches. Ils étaient plutôt mignon tout les deux. Voilà, longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un moment de bien être comme celui-ci.

Jasper récupéra nos deux sacs et paya Paul. En passant, il prit une sucette en forme de cœur et me la tandis.

- **_Cadeau de la maison._** Hurla Paul, alors que nous passions les portes du magasin.

- **_Merci._** Hurlais-je, tandis que Jasper refermer la porte.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Jasper prit une grande bouffé d'air ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Ecoute ! Le silence._** Murmura-t-il.

Je me mis à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Ce type était génial, pensais-je. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui. Voilà, un an que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment de bonheur, mais surtout de liberté. Je me sentais extraordinairement bien.

- **_J'ai passé une excellente après-midi._** Murmura-t-il, plus sérieusement.

- **_Idem !_** Souris-je, le rouge aux joues.

Jasper était anormalement proche de moi, une fois de plus dans cette journée.

- **_J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire._** Dit-il tout bas. **_Je ne sais pas si je devrais et surtout s'il est judicieux de te les dires si tôt. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son discours. De quoi voulait-il me parler ?

- **_Toi seul est mettre de ton destin._** Récitais-je intimité par notre proximité. Ses lèvres tentatrices me narguer une fois de plus.

- **_Ecoute… je ne veux vraiment pas tacher ce moment alors, je vais simplement te raccompagner. _**

- **_Me raccompagner ?_** Souris-je.

- **_Oui. Tu sais à ta voiture. _**

- **_Pas de voiture !_** Rigolais-je. **_Transport en commun pour les jeunes mortelles sans grand financement. _**

- **_Oh… dans ce cas, je te raccompagne ? _**

J'étais littéralement bloquer. Ramener ? Où ? A l'hôtel ? Hors de question.

- **_Ne te tracasse pas pour moi. J'en ai que pour vingt petites minutes. _**

- **_Léa… je ne vais pas te laisser partir en transport en commun !_** Déclara Jasper gravement.

- **_Pourquoi ? J'y suis bien venu. _**Fis-je confuse.

- **_D'accord. Je ne vais pas laisser une fille seule dans le métro ou le bus a cette heure-ci. _**M'expliqua-t-il, calmement.

Il était génial et attentionné. Je commençais à fondre devant lui, comme neige au soleil.

- **_Jasper, je te jure que tout ira bien. _**

Ce dernier, prit mon bras et me força littéralement à avancer.

- **_Jasper ? Le métro c'est dans l'autre sens._** Souris-je faussement contrarié.

Il grogna dans sa barbe et me maintient encore plus près de lui. Il nous fit descendre les escaliers, pour nous trouver au parking sous terrain. Il récupéra ses clés de sa main libre me bloqua contre une Jeep grise métallisé.

Jasper encra son regard dans le mien, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte passagère.

- **_Monte ! _**

Je fis un simple non de la tête. Jasper me fit son splendide sourire en coin et déposa un doux baiser sur le coin de ma bouche.

- **_S'il te plait._** Implora-t-il contre ma peau.

Que faire dans ce genre de situation ? Rien. Juste abdiquer. C'est donc résigné que je montais dans sa Jeep.

- **_D'accord. Ou dois-je me rendre ?_** Questionna-t-il lentement.

- **_Sortie de la ville, vers le nord. _**Récitais-je triturant mes doigts inlassablement.

J'avais horriblement chaud. De plus, son odeur dans la Jeep ne m'aidait en rien. C'était tellement irréelle tout ceci. Jasper roulais convenablement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Lorsque, je vis le panneau de l'hôtel, l'indiquant à deux kilomètres sur notre droite, mon cœur tambourina davantage dans ma poitrine.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?_** Murmura difficilement Jasper, me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- **_Prend la prochaine à droite. _**Quémandais-je torturé.

Jasper fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mais s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il tourna, je reconnu immédiatement l'un des serveurs fumé sa cigarette près de l'entré.

- **_Tu… tu habite ici ?_** Cracha presque surprit Jasper.

- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je, alors qu'on ouvrait ma portière. **_Merci._** Fis-je au portier.

- **_Un plaisir mademoiselle Cooper. _**

Voilà, ils connaissaient tous mon nom. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Jasper sortir à son tour de la Jeep.

- **_Attend… faut vraiment qu'on discute._** M'informa-t-il tourmenté.

Je soufflais une fois de plus résignais. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Jasper vint près de moi, en un temps record. Il tendit les clés au chasseur et posa sa main sur ma hanche. En passant, près du serveur Jasper lui lança un regard noir et ce dernier fit de même. Les mecs… insupportables.

- **_Chambre 106, s'il vous plait !_** Demandais-je, à la jeune fille de l'accueil.

- **_Bonne soirée._** Enchaina-t-elle.

Nous primes l'ascenseur en silence, Jasper ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la taille. J'avais horriblement peur de relever la tête et d'y voir de la colère ou autre chose dans son regard. Alors, je me taisais et sortie de l'ascenseur sous le silence pesant. Je fis les quelques mètres qui me séparé de la chambre et introduit la clé. Je fis entrer Jasper et m'y engouffra ensuite.

Ce dernier, regardait chaque centimètre de la chambre avec désespoir.

- **_Je ne comprends pas._** Fini-t-il par murmurer.

- **_J'habite ici depuis deux ou trois jours. _**L'informais-je. **_J'ai perdu mon précédant appartement. J'ai du m'adapter. _**

- **_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? _**

- **_Dire quoi ? On se connait à peine. Je n'allais pas te dire : « Ecoute, j'habite à l'hôtel et je subis le regard de pervers à longueur de temps ». Je ne suis pas suicidaire._** Crachais-je un peu en colère.

- **_Désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ou faire quelques choses de déplacer. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment… mais, j'ai ressenti un truc de fort entre nous. Peut-être même le coup de foutre. _**

Je ne dis mot. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Dire ?

- **_Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je ne veux pas non plus te faire fuir._** Dit-il en s'avança vers moi. **_Léa… je t'apprécie et j'aimerai vraiment réitérer cette journée. _**

- **_Moi aussi._** Couinais-je, désespéré.

- **_Nous pourrions y aller doucement. Mais… j'ai une proposition à te faire ! _**

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Son regard était pétillant, transcendant.

- **_Je vis en colocation avec deux gars et deux filles. Ce n'est pas la joie tout les jours… mais, j'ai une place pour toi et surtout le loyer est gratuit. _**

- **_Gratuit ?_** M'étonnais-je.

- **_La villa des parents de mon meilleur pote. Ils nous ont gentiment acceptés quand nous sommes venues vivre à Tacoma. En contre partie, nous ne devons pas détruire la maison._** Ricana-t-il.

- **_Charmant._** Murmurais-je.

- **_S'il te plait, accepte ! De toute façon, tu ne reste pas une nuit de plus dans ce trou de psychopathe._** Siffla-t-il.

- **_N'importe quoi ! Ils sont très gentils. _**

- **_Qui ? Le chasseur où le minet à l'entré. _**

Mon point alla rapidement trouver son torse.

- **_Crétin… commence pas avec ta pré-jalousie, nous ne sortons même pas ensemble. _**

- **_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je ne fais que du baby-sitting. _**S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Tu es certain ?_** Quémandais-je pour la huitième fois.

- **_Léa… ils sont tous d'accord. Alors respire ! _**

Jasper m'aida à porter mon sac d'affaire, tandis que je vérifiais une fois de plus les lieux. Il avait trouvé une solution plus qu'alléchante. Je ne me voyais vraiment pas rester plus longtemps ici. Jasper vivait dans une colocation. En fait, la seconde maison des parents de son meilleur pote. Il en avait fait une location, lorsqu'il avait vu le prix des loyers à Tacoma et avait invité ses proches amis à le rejoindre, avec l'aval de ses parents. J'avais refait mes valises pour la secondes fois en un mois, tandis que Jasper appeler ses quatre locataires. Tous avaient répondu favorablement à ma grande surprise.

Je devais, avant de quitter ce lieu, payer le loyer.

- **_Bonjour, je voudrais régler mon séjour et vous rendre les lieux. _**Souris-je timidement à la jeune fille de l'accueil

- **_Vous quittez l'hôtel définitivement ? _**Quémanda-t-elle surprise.

- **_Définitivement ! _**Répondit vivement Jasper, sans un sourire.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et celui-ci me répondit par un haussement de sourcil. La standardiste tapota sur son clavier, puis imprima une feuille qu'elle me tandis.

- **_Une petite signature s'il vous plait. _**

Je pris tout de même bien le temps de toute lire avant de signer. Après tout, je connaissais beaucoup de chose en contrat. Une fois bien lu, Jasper demanda à regarder.

- **_Je connais les contrats. _**M'offusquais-je.

- **_Je suis avocat… le meilleur de surcroit. _**Sourit-il fièrement.

- **_Et je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine. J'ai toutes les basses de droit. _**

- **_Parfait !_** Finit-il par déclarer.

Comme convenu, je signais le papier indiquant que je rendais la chambre et payé en comptant.

- **_Vous prenez les chèques ? _**

- **_Euh… nous avons eu beaucoup de problème, par carte ?_** Me proposa-t-elle.

Je soufflais résolu, alors que Jasper tripoté inlassablement ses clés de voiture. Il était plus qu'impatient de partir de cet endroit.

- **_Au revoir ! _**

- **_A bientôt !_** Décréta la jeune fille, regardant uniquement Jasper.

- **_Certainement pas._** Rigola étrangement Jasper, prenant ma main et m'invita à sortir de l'hôtel

- **_Comment dire ? Tu es… insupportable. _**Souris-je grandement, alors que je le vis lancer un regard noir au jeune serveur.

- **_Désolé… mais, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu t'es retrouvé là. _**

- **_Je t'ai déjà expliqué… je me suis fait plus ou moins viré de mon appart. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Le propriétaire en avait besoin._**

- **_C'est interdit. il doit te laisser un délai. _**

- **_Je connais très bien les droits de l'immobilier et le propriétaire. Je ne payais pas de loyer donc pas de contrat. _**

- **_C'est illégal. _**Renchérit-t-il.

- **_Pas quand c'est a titre gratuit. Je t'en pris !_** Finis-je par pratiquement crier. **_Ne gâchons pas tout… puis, tout ceci est fini. _**

- **_Bien !_** Murmura-t-il à moitié convaincu.

Il m'ouvrit comme la première fois la porte côte passagère et alla mettre mes deux valises dans le coffre de sa Jeep.

- **_En route !_** Chuchota-t-il, en me souriant grandement.

- **_En route !_** Répondis-je, plus que joyeuse.

Parce que, oui. Jasper me rendais de nouveau heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Toujours sur la bonne voie ? <em>**

**_Que va donc arrivé à notre chère LEA ? _**

**_la suite lundi prochain... _**

**_gros bisous et plein de review lol_**

**_sabrina  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre **

**** chapitre corriger****

**grâce à BRENNA, merci encore !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**Rêve croustillant.**

Jasper sortit une fois de plus son trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il ne voulait toujours pas me laisser porter mes valises.

- **_Entre !_** ricana-t-il, me voyant sur le pas de la porte mes yeux grands ouverts.

- **_C'est magnifique…_** murmurai-je, timidement.

- **_Je sais. La mère d'Edward a toujours eu bon goût,_** sourit-il. **_On va d'abord mettre tes affaires dans ma chambre, ensuite je te fais visiter. _**

- **_Tu es sur que ta chambre… _**

- **_Léa ! _**me réprimanda-t-il. **_Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir sur un matelas de sol. Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter ! _**

- **_Tu peux tout de même comprendre que ça me gêne de te voler ton lit ! _**

- **_Tu ne me le vole pas, je te l'offre, _**rectifia-t-il montant les escaliers.

Nous arrivâmes au second étage. Il ouvrit la première porte à notre droite.

- **_La salle de bain, _**déclara-t-il solennellement.

- **_D'accord. C'est bien pratique ça, _**rigolai-je.

Jasper rigola à son tour, alors que nous prenions la porte en face de la salle de bain.

- **_Notre chambre… pour le moment. Nous trouverons une solution, si jamais tu as besoin de plus d'intimité. _**

- **_Plus t'intimité ?_** repris-je à voix basse. **_Je pense que c'est toujours mieux que ma petite chambre d'hôtel. _**

- **_En effet,_** murmura Jasper, posant mes valises au fond de pièce. **_Tu as des questions ?_** s'enquit-il, prenant place sur le lit.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, intimidée. Sa chambre était magnifique. Une chambre classe et raffinée. Une armoire d'angle marron foncé, le lit double assorti. Deux commodes du même bois de chaque côté du lit. Une table avec un bureau et une chaise roulante, une petite télévision installée sur une étagère murale. Une petite bibliothèque et des tonnes de livres. Sûrement des livres de droit et de gestion.

- **_Euh… oui. Je suppose qu'il y a des règles de bases ?_**

- **_Tout juste. _**

Je pris place près de lui, attendant qu'il reprenne.

- **_Alors… la première grande règle, c'est de respecter la vie des autres. _**

- **_C'est-à-dire ?_** m'affolai-je presque.

- **_Si une porte est fermée… tu frappes et attends une réponse. Ne pas entrer dans une chambre s'il n'y a personne. _**

- **_D'accord,_** souris-je. Pour le moment pas de quoi s'affoler.

- **_Ranger et nettoyer ce qu'on utilise,_** m'informa Jasper par la suite. **_Juste des règles de vie en communauté._**

- **_Et pour les courses ? _**

- **_Y a un pot commun et chaque semaine, une nouvelle personne fait les courses. _**

- **_Facile_,** remarquai-je. **_Pour les repas ? _**

- **_Un tableau à l'entrée nous informe des personnes présentes pour les repas et des emplois du temps. Par exemple, ce soir, y a personne et demain également. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Oui. Ils ne veulent pas t'effrayer ce soir et préfèrent te laisser t'habituer au lieu sans eux. _**

- **_Non,_** grognai-je cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

- **_Léa… ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont de très bons amis, on se connait depuis longtemps. T'a rien à craindre. _**

- **_J'ai l'impression de les avoirs chassés de chez eux. _**

- **_Mais, non. Écoute, Edward et Bella sont retournés chez leurs parents… ils font ça environ une fois par mois. Donc, tu ne les as pas chassés. Rosalie et Emmett sont en voyage romantique comme souvent. Et puis… y a moi,_** finit-il, fier de sa répartie.

- **_Donc… je ne t'ai pas fait fuir ?_** rétorquai-je espiègle.

Jasper déposa délicatement un baiser sur mon front, puis se leva du lit.

- **_Non, tu n'y arriveras pas,_** souffla-t-il. **_En route pour la visite._**

Je ris de sa réaction, mais le suivi tout de même.

- **_Alors, la porte au fond c'est la chambre d'Ed et Bella, celle à leur gauche, c'est la chambre d'Emmett et Rose. La porte en face, c'est le bureau commun avec internet et jeux vidéo. _**

- **_C'est trop fort !_** murmurai-je les yeux pétillants.

- **_Ouais… tu verras l'écran géant est vraiment agréable. _**

- **_Ecran géant ?_** m'étouffai-je.

- **_Descendons… la visite ne fait que commencer. _**

Je ne savais pas si tout ceci était vraiment réel. J'avais l'impression de visiter une maison de rêve. Tous les murs étaient peint en blanc crème, sauf la chambre de Jasper qui était gris clair. Une fois dans le hall, je ne pus que m'extasier devant tant de beauté.

Un grand buffet et un meuble à chaussures dans l'entrée. Un grand miroir allant du sol au plafond. Ensuite, nous avançâmes jusqu'au salon, une grande télévision reposait sur un meuble _à _multimédia noir. Un immense fauteuil, des dizaines de poufs et trois fauteuils entouraient une table basse. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et accueillantes. Mais, surtout, un splendide piano noir dans le coin du fond.

- **_Ensuite la cuisine ! _**déclara Jasper, détaillant mes réactions.

Une immense cuisine toute équipée me faisait de l'œil. Une cuisine noire et rouge, éclatante de modernité.

- **_Le paradis,_** chuchotai-je.

J'entendis le rire tonitruant de Jasper dans mon dos, mais n'y _accordais _pas la moindre attention. J'étais comme envoutée.

- **_Tu cuisines ? _**

- **_Oui. J'adore ça ! _**

- **_Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Bella, alors,_** sourit-il grandement.

- **_Et toi ? Tu cuisines ? _**

- **_Un petit peu. J'aime beaucoup faire des plats typiques,_** m'informa-t-il tendrement.

- **_Comme ? _**

- **_Mexicain,_** rigola-t-il. **_Tiens, ici tu as le planning pour les repas. _**

Jasper me montra un panneau d'écriture incrusté au mur.

- **_Nous marquons les jours où nous sommes présents et ici nos allergies. Tu es allergique à quelque chose ?_** débita Jasper à toute vitesse.

- **_Oui. Au kiwi,_** grimaçai-je.

- **_D'accord. _**

Il prit le marqueur et inscrivit mon prénom et l'allergie.

- **_Viens, on va terminer la visite. _**

Jasper ouvrit la porte près du frigo et alluma la lumière.

- **_La laverie,_** ajouta-t-il riant de ma stupeur.

- **_Mon dieu,_** soufflai-je ébahie par l'équipement.

- **_Un lave linge par couple ou résident et deux sèche linges, pas mal. _**

- **_Plus que pas mal,_** rigolai-je.

- **_Tu partageras la mienne. La noire. La rouge celle de rose et Emmett. La bleue est pour Edward et Bella. _**

- **_D'accord._**

- **_Reste plus que le garage et la salle de sport, mais je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse. _**

- **_Pas tout de suite, du moins,_** pouffai-je.

- **_Très bien. Ne reste plus qu'à te présenter ma petite famille,_** sourit-il fièrement.

Jasper nous ramena dans le grand salon et me fit pivoter vers l'entrée. Je me crispai immédiatement. Sur le mur partageant le salon et le hall des milliers de photos des habitants de cette maison.

- **_Alors, le premier, mon meilleur pote, Edward Masen. _**

Je hochai la tête, paralysée. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce visage angélique.

- **_Sa petite amie depuis environs six ans, Bella Swan. Ils viennent tout les deux de Forks. C'est un coin paumé à Olympique. _**

- **_Je sais,_** chuchotai-je.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. Continue,_** intimai-je le souffle court.

- **_Le grand costaud c'est Emmett McCarty avec sa femme Rosalie. _**

- **_Mariés ? _**

- **_Oui, l'année dernière. Tu verras Emmett est un bon bout en train. Rose est plutôt du genre « Je dis ce que je pense, même si ça plait pas ». Tu risques de la trouver bizarre au début. _**

- **_D'accord, _**lâchai-je éprouvant quelques peines à respirer correctement.

- **_Léa ? Que se passe-t-il ?_**

- **_Je… je les connais,_** l'informai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Tu les connais ? _**

- **_Oui… Je… je suis originaire de Forks. J'étais au même lycée qu'eux. _**

- **_Oh ! _**

- **_Oui. C'est juste bizarre de les voir là. Et que tu sois ami avec eux !_** finis-je par dire froidement.

Jasper prit place sur le divan et m'invita à faire de même. Une fois assise près de lui, je sentis une douce pression contre mon épaule. Jasper venait de me prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

- **_Ecoute Léa… je n'ai pas connu les garçons quand ils étaient à Forks, mais je sais beaucoup de chose de cette époque… je sais qu'ils jouaient au dur. _**

- **_Comment tu les as connus ? _**

- **_À l'université ! J'effectuais ma première année en droit quand je suis tombé sur Bella. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu. Alors, j'ai commencé à lui parler et à l'aider. Le jour même, elle me présentait à Edward. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Emmett et Rose ont suivi et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. _**

- **_Tu es comme eux ? _**Demandai-je regardant mes doigts.

- **_Comme eux ? Tu veux dire, comme les ados de Forks qu'ils étaient ? _**

J'hochai les épaules incapables de faire mieux.

- **_Non. J'étais loin d'être populaire au lycée. Et non, je n'étais pas un sale con prétentieux ! _**

Je souris à l'entente de la fin de sa phrase.

- **_Ils étaient pires que ça, _**rétorquai-je timidement. **_Du moins, Emmett était pire que ça. C'était le pire de tous, _**bredouillai-je.

- **_Je sais. Ils m'ont tout dit ou presque sur cette période. Léa ? _**Murmura-t-il délicatement, continuant de me tenir contre lui. **_Est-ce qu'ils t-ont fait du mal ?_**

Je ne dis mot, ni fis quoi que ce soit. J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité… mais, c'était ses meilleurs amis. Je n'avais pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air. Je devais d'abord savoir s'ils avaient véritablement changé.

- **_Léa ?_** Questionna un peu plus fortement Jasper, perdant presque patience.

- **_Peut-être un peu… _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?_** Murmura Jasper tendu.

- **_Ils… des insultes et des moqueries._** marmonnai-je, le cœur battant fortement.

- **_Est-ce que tu veux toujours rester ?_** interrogea-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Je levai mon visage pour voir ses yeux briller d'une étrange émotion. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de ses iris à cet instant.

- **_Je peux essayer !_** répondis-je lentement.

- **_D'accord. Je leurs demanderai de te laisser du temps. _**

- **_Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu leurs dises que je viens de Forks. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** questionna-t-il plus que surprit.

- **_Parce que, je n'étais pas vraiment la même à cette époque et qu'ils risquent de ne pas me reconnaitre. _**

- **_À ce point ? _**

- **_Oui. On ne se connaissait pas vraiment. J'étais juste la fille… _**

J'avais envie de lui dire : « la fille qu'on martyrise », mais je me repris.

- **_La fille timide !_** chuchotai-je.

- **_Promis, je ne dirai rien. Mais, ils risquent de te questionner. _**

- **_Et je répondrai la vérité. Sinon, rien d'autre. _**

- **_Bien !_** lâcha Jasper pas le moins du monde convaincu.

Nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi à se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Les minutes passaient et je me sentais de plus en plus détendue et sereine. Notre discussion m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais de savoir que j'allais cohabiter avec Edward Masen et le tyran d'Emmett, me stressait plus que de raison.

- **_Tu as faim ?_** souffla presque sensuellement Jasper contre ma joue.

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je, quand il fit glisser son nez de ma joue à ma mâchoire.

- **_Moi aussi. Très faim. _**

- **_Nous avons encore des bonbons,_** lui proposai-je joueuse.

- **_Pour le dessert, excellente proposition. Pour le plat principal… indien ou Italien ?_** ronronna-t-il.

- **_Tu sais cuisiner Indien ?_** m'enquis-je, sautillant comme une enfant.

- **_Euh… moi, non. Le restaurant en bas de la rue, oui,_** rigola-t-il fortement.

- **_Crétin d'avocat,_** ronchonnai-je alors, qu'il continuait à rire de ma question.

J'étais confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon, la télé en bruit de fond. Aucun de nous deux ne la regardait vraiment. Nous avions passé notre soirée « indienne », à parler de tout et de rien. Des sujets basiques, comme ce qu'on aimait comme aliments, nos plats préfèrent, nos desserts, nos derniers livres lus, celui qui nous a le plus touché… des confidences pour apprendre un peu plus de l'autre. Ainsi, je pus savoir que Jasper aimait les livres d'histoires, de guerre et qu'il n'avait pas de type de musique précise.

- **_Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir plus de glace ? _**

- **_Non, tu peux la ranger,_** fis-je, prenant une autre cuillère de glace à la vanille.

Jasper alla mettre le pot de glace au congélateur et revint prendre place près de moi.

- **_Encore un peu de bonbons ?_** proposa-t-il tendrement.

- **_Avec plaisir ! _**_acceptai-je_, tandis que Jasper introduisait dans mon bol des m&m's et de smarties.

- **_Je dois dire que c'est le meilleur dessert que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps. _**

- **_C'est parce que tu le partage avec moi, _**lâchai-je, moqueuse.

Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi et me fit un sourire des plus captivants.

- **_Dis donc, tu ne commencerais pas à prendre la grosse tête, toi ?_** demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil.

Je faillis pratiquement gémir de plaisir, lorsqu'il fit passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieur, qu'il porta aussitôt à ses lèvres.

- **_Un peu de glace !_** sourit-il innocemment.

J'étais en combustion spontanée là.

- **_Une bonne douche ! _**murmurai-je, me mordant furieusement la lèvre. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, froide de préférence !

- **_Un bon choix. La salle de bain du haut… je range et je te rejoins dans la chambre ? _**s'enquit-il en prenant nos deux bols, encore remplit.

- **_Avec la glace ! _**rétorquai-je, tendrement.

- **_Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, _**se moqua-t-il, tandis que je montais les escaliers.

Je fonçai dans la chambre prendre des affaires de rechange. Entre autre mon pyjama. Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Jasper allait me voir en pyjama le soir même de notre premier rendez-vous. Une sorte de malaise me prit, grâce au ciel l'eau froide sur mon corps me permis de retrouver le contrôle de mes émotions.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain avec un short et un débardeur blanc crème. Mes cheveux encore un peu humides.

- **_J'ai changé les draps durant ton absence,_** m'informa simplement Jasper, continuant à installer son lit de fortune.

- **_Merci, mais j'aurais pu le faire,_** rétorquai-je, vraiment mal à l'aise.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ta drogue est sur la table de nuit,_** m'apprit-il, s'allongeant sur le matelas, posé à même le sol.

Je me mis rapidement dans le lit et récupérai ma friandise.

- **_Il en manque légèrement,_** déclarai-je, faussement contrarié.

- **_Euh… la taxe pour le lit !_** sourit-il charmeur.

- **_Tu es certain d'être le meilleur avocat de l'état ? _**questionnai-je suspicieuse.

Jasper grogna, ce qui m'envoya des milliers de frissons dans le corps. Je frissonnais encore quand je lui fis signe de me rejoindre dans le lit pour manger son dessert.

- **_Merci. _**

Jasper s'allongea près de moi, tout en embrassant le haut de mon épaule. Cet homme voulait ma mort, à coup sûr. Je n'allais pas survivre jusqu'à demain à ce rythme là.

- **_Tu as eu le temps de te doucher… t'es superman ou quoi ? _**m'étonnai-je en voyant quelques goutes d'eau cheminer le long de son coup.

- **_T'as tout compris ! Appelle-moi « héros » maintenant ! _**fit-il espiègle.

Nous finîmes par manger nos restes de glace et de bonbons dans le silence. C'était un silence tellement apaisant.

- **_Je crois que c'est l'heure du dodo !_** décréta Jasper, alors que ma tête reposée légèrement sur son épaule.

- **_Nan, veux pas,_** chuintai-je, telle une petite enfant.

- **_Pas le choix,_** rigola-t-il joliment. **_Bonne nuit, Léa. _**

Jasper pencha sa tête pour pouvoir embrasser ma tempe. Je posai instinctivement mes lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Celle-ci, il ne l'avait certainement pas vu arriver. Il me fit un sourire ravageur, puis sauta hors du lit. Il déposa nos deux bols à même le sol et alla éteindre la grande lumière.

- **_Bonne nuit, Jasper et encore merci. _**

- **_Un plaisir,_** l'entendis-je murmurer.

Une fois bien callée dans le lit, je me sentis bien seule. Il faisait assez chaud pourtant je ressentais comme un vide en moi et un grand froid tout autour _de moi_. Je repensai à cette journée. À mon premier rendez-vous avec Jasper Whitlock. Qui aurait cru que je dormirais ce soir dans son lit, alors que nous venions juste de terminer notre premier rendez-vous ? J'allais même vivre en collocation avec lui. Ian allait véritablement me tuer… du moins s'il l'apprenait. Or, je ne comptais pas lui en parler. J'entendis Jasper se tourner sur son matelas, ce qui me sortit de ma réflexion.

- **_Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_** dit-il lentement.

- **_Mon cerveau est ingérable,_** soufflai-je.

- **_Le boulot te stresse ? _**

- **_Non, pas vraiment. Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment stressé. Enfin, à part durant la semaine des défilés. _**

- **_C'est vraiment toi qui gère tout ?_** continua-t-il, presque impressionné.

- **_J'en ai bien peur. Ian, n'a confiance en personne d'autre. Alors, je fais et je n'ai pas à me plaindre. _**

- **_Ian ? Tu veux dire Monsieur Johnson ?_** m'interrogea Jasper, un rien de soupçon dans ma voix.

- **_Oui,_** fis-je simplement. **_C'est quand même bizarre,_** continuai-je voulant à tout prit changer de sujet. **_On a eu notre premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui et je vis déjà sous ton toit,_** finis-je par pouffer comme une collégienne.

- **_Il n'y a pas de mal. Les relations n'ont pas de plan précis. Euh… est-ce que tu viens de pouffer ?_** rigola-t-il à son tour.

- **_Je crois,_** _rigolai-je_. **_Je sais que les relations ne sont jamais les mêmes,_** continuai-je au bout d'un moment.**_ Mais j'ai l'impression d'être comme ces filles dans les films,_** le contrai-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Quelles filles ?_** questionna Jasper étonné, je le vis même dans le noir se relever sur ses coudes.

- **_Une fille facile !_** lâchai-je, la voix emplie de dégout.

- **_Léa, non !_** s'écria-t-il. **_Tu n'as rien d'une fille facile !_**

- **_On se connait que depuis quelques jours…_** crachai-je.

- **_Et tu as déjà confiance en moi. Les relations obéissent à aucune règle ! Ce sont juste des flux de sentiments divers qui s'intensifient suivant les personnes. _**

- **_J'ai ressenti un véritable coup de foudre pour toi,_** lui avouai-je le cœur battant. De surcroit, j'avais horriblement chaud, maintenant.

- **_Également,_** chuchota-t-il.

- **_J'ai peur,_** repris-je.

- **_Je sais… Je ressens la même chose. Je n'ai jamais voulu autant une personne que toi. J'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et ça me fait très peur. _**

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Nous étions d'accord, sur nos sentiments. Un sentiment d'amour inévitable.

La lumière. Voilà, ce que je vis des mon réveil. Il n'était pas rare de voir un magnifique soleil en décembre, pourtant un soleil aussi brulant, c'était extrêmement rare. J'eu du mal à résister à une petite partie de moi, qui me persuadait que hier n'était qu'un rêve. Or, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre de la villa Johnson et encore moins dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. Non, j'étais bien dans la chambre de mon nouveau collègue, Jasper. Ma tête alla aussitôt vers sa couche de fortune. Vide. Il n'était plus là. Une petite pointe de déception se forma dans mon cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu le voir à son réveil. Qu'il voit mon visage avant celui des autres. D'ailleurs, avant tout autre chose.

Je sortis du lit et allai directement vers ma valise à moitié défaite. Aujourd'hui, jupe en jean mi-longue, un pull manche trois quart noir, mettant parfaitement en valeur ma poitrine. Après mon passage à la salle de bain, je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis les escaliers lentement.

Je trouvai Jasper au fourneau, musique pop en fond.

- **_Bonjour,_** souris-je le voyant esquiver quelques mouvements de bassin.

- **_Euh…_** Jasper s'arrêta aussitôt et releva la tête de la casserole. **_Bonjour ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_** s'enquit-il, sourcils habilement froncés.

- **_Depuis… _**

Je m'arrêtai de parler et lui montrai le petit mouvement de hanche qu'il avait réalisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- **_D'accord, je l'ai bien mérité celle-là,_** rit-il.

Je le suivis aussitôt. Une fois calmée, je fis le tour de l'ilot et allai poser mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- **_Tu prépares quoi ?_** m'informai-je, tandis que je jetais un petit coup d'œil à la casserole.

- **_Gâteaux au chocolat pour remercier les colocataires de nous avoir laissé la maison. _**

- **_Très gentil de ta part,_** soufflai-je, un peu déçu.

Jasper pensait à ses amis colocataires à son réveil. Grande déception.

- **_J'ai quand même eu le temps de te préparer ton petit déjeuner, _**enchaina-t-il, ouvrant le four.

Il en ressortit un plateau couvert de cookies de différentes couleurs.

- **_Mon dieu !_** soufflai-je. **_Depuis combien de temps es-tu debout ?_**

- **_Environ une heure et demie,_** sourit-il fier de son petit effet.

Mon regard alla aussitôt trouver l'horloge en haut du placard.

- **_Il est vraiment dix heures cinq ?_** grimaçai-je.

- **_J'en ai bien peur,_** m'informa Jasper encore plus content de lui.

- **_D'accord._**

Je m'empourprai, mais récupérai tout de même deux cookies.

- **_Chocolat blanc et chocolat au lait ! _**m'apprit Jasper, alors que je croquais dans le cookie blanc.

Un vrai délice !

- **_Tu sais trop bien cuisiner,_** lui dis-je, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- **_Merci. _**

Après avoir mangé mes cookies, je pris l'initiative d'aider Jasper avec son gâteau au chocolat et celui aux pommes. Vers midi, tout était prêt.

- **_Parfait,_** lâcha Jasper heureux comme tout.

- **_Nous formons une bonne équipe_**, souris-je.

- **_Une excellente équipe ! _**

Jasper déposa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'approcha lentement de lui. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à cet instant. Ses lèvres. Elles me narguaient beaucoup trop.

- **_Y a quelqu'un ? _**hurla une voix grave.

Jasper siffla entre ses lèvres et me relâcha. Je me sentais horriblement embarrassée et triste qu'on nous ait arrêté. Non ! En fait, j'étais surtout frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas avoir pu goûter à sa bouche, à ses lèvres séduisantes.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapitre corrigé***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**Confrontation.**

Jasper se tourna vers le hall et je fis de même. Un homme très grand, environ les un mètre quatre vingt, entra dans la pièce. Il avait une musculature plus que développée, ce qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Une peau hâlée, de larges épaules, un cou fort. Des cheveux noirs, mi-longs. Ce type était tout en puissance. Un véritable bulldozer en marche. Si son visage n'avait pas gardé certaines rondeurs et traits enfantins, je serais parti en courant.

- **_Salut, ma poule !_** lâcha joyeusement l'homme, en venant rapidement serrer la main de Jasper.

- **_Jacob, comment vas ? _**

- **_Bien. Je venais vous proposer une sortie. Il n'y a personne ? _**

- **_Euh… non. Bella et Ed sont à Forks. Em' et Rose en voyage,_** l'informa Jaspe, se tripotant le cou. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

- **_Et toi ? Tu ne retournes pas voir tes parents ? _**s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Non. Je joue au baby-sitter !_** rigola Jasper, me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

Et voilà, comment m'envoyer dans les dents une vanne et me présenter à son ami. Très rusé l'avocat.

- **_Bonjour, _**me sourit l'homme. Il avait les dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

- **_Euh… salut, _**murmurai-je impressionnée, me rapprochant instinctivement de ce traitre de Jasper.

Ledit Jacob partit dans un grand fou rire suivit de près par Jasper. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux. J'allais partir et les laisser se foutre de moi, quand je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches. Jasper se colla à mon dos et me serra ainsi contre son torse. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentis une légère pression sur mon dos pour éviter la répétition, ce qui faillit me faire gémir. Jasper embrassa l'arrière de mon crâne lentement.

- **_Désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû rire et j'aurais dû te présenter. _**

Je ne sus quoi dire. Il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Presque comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

- **_Jacob Black voici Léa Cooper. Ma collègue de boulot et surtout une nouvelle colocataire. _**

- **_Enchanté ! _**me dit-il.

Jacob était sur ma droite. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être sérieux, maintenant. Je lui tendis ma main, il la regarda souriant et la serra.

- **_Moi de même, _**soufflai-je, difficilement.

- **_Je vais partir,_** l'entendis-je dire à Jasper. **_On se voit une prochaine fois ? _**

- **_Tu peux rester… Léa n'est pas du genre, timide !_** l'informa Jasper, me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

- **_Reste,_** _confirmai-je_, essayant de me montrer gentille.

- **_Non… de toute façon, Annie m'attend. _**

- **_Comme tu veux… sinon, ta petite chérie et toi pouvez très bien venir partagez avec nous mes tacos,_** sourit fièrement Jasper, continuant à me garder contre son torse.

- **_Tacos ? D'accord, nous serons là dans dix minutes… prépares la tequila mec ! _**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jacob était déjà parti.

- **_Je suis sincèrement désolé !_** murmura Jasper contre mon cou.

- **_Je sais… et je ne t'en veux pas. _**

- **_Je m'en veux suffisamment pour deux. _**

Je me retournai pour me trouver face à lui. Il avait vraiment l'air mal, le pauvre. J'avais un pincement au cœur. Lentement, je fis avancer mon visage près du sien. J'avais envie de ses lèvres et rien ni personne ne m'en empêcherait cette fois.

Je les frôlai une première fois, doucement. Puis, une seconde avec un peu plus de pression. Rien de compliqué. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je sentis que ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes. Je n'avais encore jamais rien ressentit d'aussi puissant. Rien au monde ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec ce moment.

Jasper se recula pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Rien à dire de plus, c'était une sensation exquise.

- **_Nous devrions peut-être commencer à préparer le repas. Jacob est un véritable ventre sur pattes. _**

- **_Tu as raison !_** pouffai-je me séparant de lui à contre cœur.

Nous avions rapidement tout préparé. Jacob et sa compagne Annie étaient arrivés pile pour la Tequila.

- **_Annie, voici Léa ! La nouvelle colocataire, mais surtout la collègue de Jasper. _**

- **_Enchantée ! _**dit-elle assez timidement.

- **_Moi de même,_** lui répondis-je souriante.

De part mon travail, j'avais beaucoup de diplomatie et de savoir faire avec les gens. Or, c'était des amis de Jasper. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à eux.

Je me mis à regarder Annie du coin de l'œil. Elle était tout son opposé. Ce qui me choqua de plus fut le comportement de Jacob. Il bougeait autour d'elle tel un satellite en mouvement. Un tel amour passait entre les deux que cela devenait presque gênant.

Je ne pensais pas voir un tel phénomène un jour. Annie était à peut près de ma taille, pourtant, elle me semblait beaucoup plus fragile. Plus fine surement. Elle possédait une démarche légère, fluide. De longs cheveux blonds, un petit visage d'une beauté phénoménale pourtant presque enfantin. En fait, ils se correspondaient parfaitement bien. Ce petit bout de femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine à peine passée avait même un piercing sur le nez. Une touche de folie sexy.

- **_Alors, beauté, que fait tu dans la vie ?_** enchaina Jacob prenant un verre d'alcool.

- **_Je suis la femme à tout faire des patrons,_** lâchai-je un regard et un sourire sadique sur le visage. Jasper et Jacob sifflèrent entre leurs dents tandis qu'Annie se rapprocha de moi.

- **_« La femme à tout faire » ? Tu peux développer ? _**

- **_Je suis un peu celle qui vire, celle qui embauche, celle qui prend des décisions… et quand Mr Johnson père et fils partent, je suis aux commandes,_** l'informai-je toute souriante.

- **_Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de ça ?_** murmura Jasper un peu sur la défensive.

- **_Parce que personne n'en parle vraiment. Et puis, Ian, son père et moi ne nous voyons que très rarement. On communique plus par téléphone,_** rigolai-je.

- **_T'es une sadique ?_** proféra Jacob lentement.

- **_La pire,_** continuai-je jouant le jeu à fond.

- **_Tu as donc vu mon dossier avant mon arrivée ?_** questionna Jasper toujours pas remis de sa découverte.

- **_Euh… non. Étrangement, Ian ne m'a rien confié cette fois. _**

- **_Peux-tu arrêter de l'appeler par son prénom ?_** murmura-t-il. **_C'est déroutant. _**

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire. D'ailleurs, il dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il me lança un regard assez menaçant.

- **_Sinon,_** enchainai-je ne voulant pas jouer avec le feu. **_Vous faites quoi, vous ?_**

À ma grande surprise, ce fut Annie qui prit la parole.

- **_Etudiante en photographie. J'ai un premier examen dans un mois. _**

- **_Un projet spécifique ? _**questionnai-je assez intéressée.

Je vis Jacob faire un clin d'œil à Jasper, puis boire tranquillement. Annie, quand à elle, me regardait les yeux pétillants.

- **_Euh… j'aime photographier des personnes, surtout les visages. _**

- **_Tu pourras venir au boulot prendre des photos du défilé, _**lui indiquai-je gentiment.

Grave erreur. Elle recracha tout le liquide stocké préalablement dans sa bouche.

- **_Merde ! Désolé ! _**

- **_Pas de mal, _**rigola Jasper essuyant la table.

- **_Tu es sérieuse ? _**s'enquit-elle l'ignorant légèrement.

- **_Oui. Tu pourras venir dans trois semaines… mais pas avant. Je te le confirmerai. Sinon, homme des cavernes, que fais-tu ? _**

Jacob me fit un grand sourire, puis haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- **_Banquier ! _**

- **_Banquier ? Au guichet ?_** demandai-je joueuse.

- **_Non, madame « je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche ». Banquier pour de riches hommes d'affaires,_** sourit-il fièrement.

Je lui rendis _gentiment son sourire_, puis pris une gorgée d'alcool. Je n'aimais pas trop boire, mais aujourd'hui je faisais une exception.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous rigolions beaucoup aussi. Jacob était un bon vivant. Sa copine n'était pas si timide que ça. Plutôt jolie fille également. Ils allaient finalement plutôt bien ensemble. Valait mieux pour des futurs mariés.

- **_Jazz, tu repars à Port Angeles pour les fêtes ? _**

- **_Non. Mes parents vont à Seattle. _**

- **_Tu y vas également ?_**

Jasper me jeta un petit coup d'œil, avant d'acquiescer timidement.

- **_Mes parents sont toujours aussi dingues des fêtes de noël. _**

- **_Peux comprendre. _**

- **_Et toi ? Tu retournes à la Push ? _**

- **_Ouais. Je vais présenter Annie à papa Black !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Black ? _**

J'avais parlé à voix haute, malgré moi. Quelle cruche !

- **_Oui, c'est mon nom de famille,_** rigola Jacob, ignorant mon blocage.

- **_Ton père… c'est Billy Black ?_** continuai-je tristement.

Jacob reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

- **_Tu connais mon père ? _**interrogea-t-il un peu sèchement.

- **_Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années. Un type génial. Il me racontait toutes vos légendes,_** souris-je bêtement en y repensant**_. Il y avait une femme aussi ! _**

- **_Sarah ? _**murmura tristement l'indien.

- **_Ouais. Très jolie. _**

- **_Ma mère. _**

- **_Elle me faisait des cookies au Nutella, _**l'informais-je.

- **_Ouais… c'était mon dessert préféré, _**dit-il la larme à l'œil.

Je me bloquai face à cette vision. Je devais avoir raté un truc là.

- **_Qu'est-ce-que… _**

- **_Princesse, _**murmura Jasper à mon oreille. **_Sarah est décédée il y a trois ans. _**

- **_Non ! _**miaulai-je, la gorge nouée.

- **_Une crise cardiaque, _**m'apprit Jacob lentement.

- **_Pardon ! _**repris-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Il n'y a pas de mal, _**finit-il par dire.

L'ambiance était beaucoup moins festive que tout à l'heure. J'étais triste de savoir que Sarah était partie. Triste d'avoir fait remonter des souvenirs et des émotions désagréables pour Jacob.

- **_Jake, vous restez attendre les autres ? _**

- **_Ils arrivent quand ? _**

- **_Em' et Rose dans moins d'une heure. _**

- **_Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? _**s'assura Jacob toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Non. Je voulais juste regarder les Yankees contre les Giants ! _**les informai-je essayant rester la plus sérieuse possible.

Je n'avais rien perdu en change. Leurs réactions fut fabuleuses. Jasper lâcha les assiettes dans l'évier. Jacob s'arrêta net sur sa lancé pour embrasser Annie et Annie… se tourna pour me regarder une étincelle dans le regard.

- **_Tu quoi ? _**répéta hystériquement Jasper.

- **_Oh… j'ai oublié de te dire que je suis fan de Baseball ? _**grimaçai-je.

- **_Euh… fan ? De Baseball ? _**murmura-t-il.

Je fis « oui » vigoureusement avec ma tête.

- **_Putain… chérie… elle est meilleure que toi là, _**enchaina Jacob regardant tendrement sa compagne.

- **_Elle fait super fort ! Jazz dépêche toi de sortir avec elle. _**

- **_Déjà fait,_** les informai-je, sautant comme une gamine sur le canapé.

Nous avons donc regardé le match sur l'écran plat du salon. Jasper à ma droite, m'enlaçant tendrement. Jacob et Annie sur notre gauche, le regard rivé sur le jeu. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de jeu, je partis chercher des bières pour tous, sous le regard plus qu'insistant des deux mâles présents. Annie n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça.

- **_Quoi ?_** questionnai-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Rien…_** dirent-ils en cœur.

- **_Je n'ai pas d'hormone masculine, j'ai juste était à bonne école,_** souris-je fière de ma répartie.

- **_Merci de m'en informer,_** rigola Jasper tendu déposant un doux baiser sur mon épaule.

- **_Demandes, si tu as d'autre question !_** le narguai-je.

Il allait répliquer, lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits dans l'entrée.

- **_Coucou, les enfants ! _**hurla une voix féminine.

- **_Coucou, les parents !_** leur répondirent Jacob et Jasper mort de rire.

Nous entendîmes des rires puis, je vis une femme d'une beauté spectaculaire. Des cheveux d'un blond très clair avec quelques reflets dorés. Ils retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite. Plutôt grande et très fine, elle nous fit un grand sourire, que je lui rendis aussitôt. Cependant, je le perdis assez vite quand Emmett et sa carrure de catcheur se posta près d'elle. Il avait plus ou moins changé. Des cheveux courts, foncés, presque noirs. Un visage bien proportionné, un visage de mannequin, des lèves bien en chair, lui donnaient un sourire éclatant. C'était l'homme solide et bien baraqué que toutes filles rêvaient d'avoir. Mais j'avais oublié un détail. Sa beauté à couper le souffle. Oui, Emmett était beau comme un dieu.

- **_Tu dois être Léa ?_** souffla la belle blonde me tendant rapidement sa main.

- **_Oui,_** murmurai-je, en la serrant. **_Et toi Rosalie ?_**

- **_Tout à fait. Monsieur Muscle gracieux ici présent c'est Emmett,_** continua-t-elle gaiement.

- **_Salut !_** me salua-t-il me donnant une faible tape dans le dos.

Je me crispai aussitôt. Jasper dut s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il me rapprocha de lui, faisant ainsi perdre prise à Emmett.

- **_Bien, votre week-end ?_** demanda-t-il innocemment.

- **_Parfait,_** rétorqua joyeusement Rosalie prenant place près d'Annie.

Les discutions avaient reprit naturellement. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais voir Emmett dans un nouvel élément ne me perturbait pas tant que ça. Au contraire, je le trouvais beaucoup moins intimidant. Il ne me faisait plus peur, du moins pas comme au temps du collège. Il avait même l'air sympa.

- **_Sinon, comment ça va au travail ?_** _s'enquit Annie auprès de Rosalie_.

- **_Génial ! D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu le nouveau catalogue de voyage si cela vous intéresse,_** dit-elle souriante.

- **_Rose travaille comme agent de comptoir, dans une agence de voyage du centre ville. _**

- **_Ça à l'air génial,_** lui répondis-je, gaiment. **_C'est pour ça qu'ils partent souvent en voyage ?_** demandai-je.

- **_Oui. Rose en profite un maximum. Elle risque même de faire couler l'entreprise à se rythme._** rigola-t-il.

- **_Je t'entends Jazz !_** cracha Rosalie.

- **_Je sais,_** la contra Jasper fièrement.

- **_Et que fait Emmett ?_** demandai-je timidement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter face à lui. Si je pouvais tout lui dire ? Tout lui demander ?

- **_Em' est Ambulancier,_** me dit-il simplement.

Ambulancier ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette annonce. Lui prendre soin des gens, alors qu'au collège, il me faisait la misère ? Le choc.

Nous entendîmes une nouvelle fois du bruit dans l'entrée.

- **_Quelqu'un aurait-il commandé du poulet au curry ?_** hurla une voix d'homme.

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Parce que le propriétaire de cette voix avait intentionnellement détruit ma vie.

Edward arriva dans le salon son fichu sourire en coin, sur le visage. Seigneur, il était encore plus sexe qu'avant. Un dieu mythique. Un corps mince, mais laissant deviner les muscles entretenus avec soin sous son pull. Une peau assez pâle, pourtant _éclatante de santé_. Un visage parfait, un nez aquilin. Mais, ce qui m'avait séduite… non, qui nous avaient toutes séduites était là, face à moi. Ses yeux couleur de topaze. Un sacré vert émeraude, qui me rendait folle. Ça et ses cheveux couleur bronze. Ce type était irréel. Inhumain.

Dans mon malheur, j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je me réveillai de ma contemplation, quand Jasper se détacha de moi. Je me sentis aussitôt comme électrocutée. Non. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Nous venions juste de nous _trouver_. Après, tout ce que j'avais dit sur eux… crétine !

- **_Salut !_** entendis-je faiblement.

Je relevai mon visage vers lui. Toujours ce stupide sourire sur le visage.

- **_Salut !_** crachais-je presque comme une agression.

D'ailleurs, je vis tout le monde nous regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Jasper quand à lui, se leva du canapé.

- **_La maison te plait ?_** entendis-je demander une petite voix fluette.

Mon regard alla se poser sur la petite brune près de lui. Elle avait un jolie, non un très beau visage en forme de cœur. De longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un marron chocolat pétillant.

- **_Oui, elle est très belle,_** repris-je un peu plus calmement.

- **_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche !_** me suggéra assez froidement Jasper m'invitant à le suive à l'étage.

D'accord, j'avais tout fait foirer. Je partis dans la chambre. Jasper était déjà là, faisant les cent pas entre son bureau et le lit.

- **_Je suis désolé,_** chuchotai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Léa… tu te rends compte que nous sommes chez lui ? _**

- **_Oui,_** grognai-je légèrement agacée par le fait qu'il pointe du doigt mon comportement plus que passable.

- **_Et tu te rends compte que tu l'as presque agressé ? _**

- **_Oui,_** m'irritai-je.

- **_Tu ne pouvais pas être plus diplomate ? De part ton boulot, tu dois faire face à plus qu'un « bonjour » d'un type,_** s'écria-t-il vivement perdant le contrôle.

- **_Arrête de me dire tout ça. Je sais que j'ai été une garce sur ce coup là !_** admis-je difficilement.

- **_Puis… ton bug devant lui… très classe !_** m'informa-t-il plus que vexé.

- **_Merci,_** fis-je ironiquement.

- **_Léa. _**

Sa voix avait claqué fort et sèchement dans la chambre. Dans notre malheur, nous avions oublié de fermer la porte. Ils devaient tous bien nous entendre en bas.

- **_Je ne comprends pas… explique toi ? Tu étais si douce avec les autres. Je pensais que tout irait bien. _**

- **_Moi aussi, _**rétorquai-je plus douce, les larmes aux yeux. **_Quand j'ai vu Emmett, j'ai pris peur… mais, je l'ai trouvé sympas. Il a beaucoup changé. Mais, Edward. La copie conforme de ce qu'il était. Je n'ai pas pu… j'ai fait un bon dans le passé. _**

- **_Léa, ils ne sont pas méchants !_** insista Jasper presque blasé, le regard fuyant.**_ Plus maintenant. _**

- **_Parce que quand tes amis controversaient sur « Est-ce qu'elle est grosse ou joliment potelée »… ce n'est pas méchant ? _**_lâchai-je d'une voix cassée par la douleur de le voir les défendre_.

Il ne sut quoi dire. Je savais qu'il n'y croyait par forcément. Ils les connaissaient mieux que moi. Ils étaient de la même fac et surtout ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Moi, je n'étais que la nouvelle petite amie et ce depuis quelques petites heures.

Pas un bruit dans le grand appartement. Fait chier… ils devaient certainement tendre l'oreille par-dessus le marché. Jasper était plus que tendu. J'avais fait foirer notre première journée. Je ne me sentais pas très fière de moi, sur ce coup là. Fallait que je calme le jeu et vite.

- **_Ecoute… c'est du passé. J'ai tout fait pour me sortir de cette histoire,_** murmurai-je en me massant la nuque.

- **_Je ne te demande pas d'explication,_** s'empressa d'ajouter Jasper tristement.

Je repris comme si de rien n'était.

- **_J'y ai perdu plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne te demande pas de choisir quoi que ce soit…. Je veux simplement éviter ce genre de situation, _**continuai-je en nous montrant tous les deux séparés par une grande distance et une tension puissante.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Elles ne demandaient plus qu'à couler. J'avais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer pour eux. À cause d'eux.

- **_Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi… mais, tu dois te mettre à ma place, _**expliqua mollement Jasper.

- **_Je te comprends. Cependant, ne me demande pas de me mettre dans des situations risquées et humiliantes. J'ai passé l'âge !_** fis-je acide.

Jasper me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis reporta son attention sur un point imaginaire.

- **_Donc… tu ne redescendras pas ?_**

- **_Pas ce soir en tout cas !_** répondis-je lentement.

- **_Très bien. Prends une douche et le lit. Nous en reparlerons demain… une fois les esprits reposés. _**

Jasper passa lentement près de moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front. Les larmes se déversèrent aussitôt. Trop émotive. À cet instant, je me détestais.

Je récupérai mes affaires de rechange et allai prendre une douche. Il était encore un peu tôt pour dormir et, de surcroit, il me restait du travail à faire. J'en ramenais toujours un peu pour la maison. Cela m'évitait de me faire penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, cela servirait à stopper ma trop grand envie de pleurer.

Je revins dans la chambre après la douche, habillée d'un pantalon fluide et d'un débardeur bleu.

Je récupérai mes documents et mes lunettes de repos. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne vis pas Jasper revenir dans la chambre.

- **_ Léa ? _**

Je sursautai, renversant mes affaires au sol.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**s'inquiéta vivement Jasper, s'installant tout près de moi, sur le lit.

- **_Je… je, oui ! _**

Je me sentais vraiment idiote à cet instant. Je n'avais aucune répartie lorsqu'il était près de moi.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _**murmura-t-il inquiet.

Je me contentai de le fixer.

- **_Rien, _**fis-je timidement.**_ Je travaillais. Trop concentrée. _**

- **_Tu travailles un dimanche soir ? _**demanda-t-il une pointe de contrariété dans la voix.

- **_Que faire d'autre ? _**rétorquai-je tristement.

Je me mis à ramasser mes affaires nerveusement. Je vis Jasper se baisser à son tour. Il bloqua mes mains lorsque tout fut sur le lit. Je ne bougeais plus, comme tétanisée. L'heure de la confrontation était arrivée.

- **_Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure. _**

- **_Je sais, _**murmura-t-il.**_ Je suis autant désolé que toi. J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver pour si peu. _**

- **_Ce sont tes amis… les meilleures selon toi. Je n'ai pas à réagir ainsi. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont réellement fait ? _**insista-t-il à voix basse et douce.

- **_Je te l'ai dit, _**le coupais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Je sais que ce n'ai qu'une partie… _**

- **_Peut-être… je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Ça serait injuste. Laisse-moi d'abord juger par moi-même de leur changement. _**

- **_Très bien. Mais, ne me mens pas ! _**

- **_Pardon ? _**fis-je surprise.

- **_Tu ne sais pas mentir. Un voyant lumineux s'allume au dessus de ta tête à chaque fois. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas menti, _**le contrai-je une fois de plus.**_ J'ai juste mis des informations de côté._**

- **_D'accord, _**sourit-il avec indulgence et tendresse.**_ Oublions ça, pour le moment ! _**

J'acquiesçai sagement en hochant la tête, un faible sourire sur le visage. Jasper se pencha et embrassa ma joue doucement. Tout en délicatesse. Puis, il dévia vers mon cou. C'était très agréable. Tellement, qu'il me fit gémir en posant sa langue chaude sur ma peau. Je le sentis sourire, ce qui ne calma pas pour autant mon pauvre petit cœur.

- **_Embrasse-moi,_** soufflai-je difficilement.

Il se recula un peu et écrasa enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un baiser des plus torrides. Il réclama rapidement l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accordai sans hésitation aucune. Seigneur, j'allais mourir d'amour pour ce type ! Jamais personne ne m'avais encore embrassée comme ça.

Jasper porta sa main à ma chevelure et tira un petit peu dessus pour m'amener encore plus près de lui. Ce qui m'enflamma radicalement. Je gémis deux fois plus.

- **_Léa, _**murmura-t-il le souffle court.

- **_Continue,_** l'intimai-je, presque suppliante.

- **_Les autres. _**me rappela-t-il un peu tendu.

- **_M'en fiche._**

- **_Sympas l'ambiance, _**entendis-je reconnaissant la voix moqueuse de Rosalie.

Je me détachai aussitôt de Jasper pour me tourner vers l'entrée de la chambre. Rosalie et Bella nous regardaient avec de grand sourire.

- **_Nous venions voir s'il y'avait des morts,_** susurra la belle blonde. **_Je crois que nous avons plutôt à craindre une combustion spontanée, _**continua-t-elle hilare.

- **_Tu vois de quoi je parler en disant : « « Je dis ce que je pense, même si ça plait pas » ?_** soupira Jasper tout en prenant soin de cacher mon visage contre son torse de façon à ma laisser le temps de me reprendre.

- **_Je t'entends le blond,_** rétorqua-t-elle pas le moins du monde irritée.

- **_C'est le but, poupée Barbie,_** ajouta-t-il faussement en colère.

Je rigolais de leurs petites disputes d'amis. Cela me faisait un peu pensée à la complicité qu'avait Holly avec ses frères.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tous le monde ! **_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre comme convenu. **_

_**Je voulais aussi vous avertir que je démanage ce mois-ci ! **_

_**Je vais tout faire pour vous postez les chapitres tous les lundis. **_

_**heureusement j'avais deux chapitres d'avance. manque plus que des retouches...**_

_**donc pas d'inquietude pour cette histoire ! **_

_**bisous tout le monde à très vite et surtout bonne lecture.**_

_**sab**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Début de réponse.**

Le réveille venait juste de s'actionner. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, tout en m'étirant. Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de la journée de hier. Surtout, du soir. Rose et Bella étaient restaient parler avec moi, une fois Jasper partit prendre une douche. Nous avions discutait environs deux bonnes heures. Jasper avait dû les chasser pour enfin pouvoir être seul. Comme la veille, il vint s'installait sur son lit, m'attirant dans l'étau de ses bras. Nous nous étions câliner et embrasser pas mal de temps. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne me supportent plus.

- **_Coucou._** Chuchotais-je, voyant Jasper se retourner dans sa couche de fortune.

Il m'envoya un doux sourire avant de se lever. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre dans le lit. Je trouvais de plus en plus ridicule de le voir dormir à même le sol.

- **_Bien dormi ?_** Quémanda-t-il, m'embrassant délicatement des bouts des lèvres.

- **_Oui. Et toi ? _**

- **_Ça peut aller !_** Dit-il simplement**_. Petit déjeuner ? _**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je, alors qu'il m'entrainer déjà hors de la chambre.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, une odeur captivante m'intercepta.

- **_Brownies ? _**Quémandais-je timidement.

- **_Oui. Ça doit-être Bella. Elle adore cuisiner pour nous et encore plus maintenant que tu es là. _**

- **_Bonjour. _**Salua gaiement la dite concerner, assise à table, Edward en face d'elle. Il releva la tête de son journal dans un grand sourire.

- **_Bonjour. _**Dimes en cœur, Jasper et moi à leur attention.

Nous primes une tasse de café chacun et prit place autour de la table. Moi près de Bella et Jasper a côté de son meilleur ami.

- **_La page des administrations ? _**Rigola Ed' en lui donnant déjà.

- **_Merci. _**Dit-il croquant dans une part de Brownies.

Je fis de même. Il était excellent. Bella attendait certainement mon avis, puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- **Délicieux.** Lui soufflais-je, l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

- **Euh… merci !**

Elle paraissait toute chambouler par mon geste. Moi, je trouvais ça normale. Elle m'avait préparé l'un de mes desserts préférer. Je relevais mon regard vers les deux hommes. Jasper me souriait grandement, tandis qu'Edward essayait de comprendre, d'analyser la situation.

- **_Mon dessert préféré._** Lui indiquais-je timidement.

- **_D'accord._** Conclu-t-il, reportant son attention sur sa page sportive.

- **_Rose et Em' sont déjà partit ?_** Quémanda mon amoureux.

- **_Oui. On ne les voit pas avant ce soir._** Déclara Bella.

- **_D'ailleurs. Tu vas à la salle de sport ?_** Murmura pratiquement Edward à son ami.

- **_Je pense._** L'informa-t-il, me regardant à travers ses cils.

Je lui fis aussitôt un sourire réconfortant. Je ne voulais pas être une plaie entre eux. Entre ses activités. Je voulais qu'il sache, qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Une fois le petit déjeuner nous prime le temps de nous préparer dans la salle de bain et surtout de s'embrasser à perdre le souffle.

- **_On va vraiment être en retard._** Rigola-t-il.

- **_T'inquiète, j'ai de bonne relation. _**

- **_Tu parle de notre patron ?_** Grimaça-t-il.

D'accord, t'es dans la merde ma fille.

- **_Tu compte éviter le sujet à chaque fois ?_** Quémanda-t-il assez déçu.

- **_Plus tard !_** Murmurais-je timidement.

Je pouvais voir Edward et Bella dans l'entrée nous épié. J'allais mettre mes bottines, quand Bella me tandis de sublime chaussure à talons aiguilles.

- **_Ça ira beaucoup mieux avec ta tenue._** Dit-elle simplement.

- **_Merci. _**

Il est vrai que ses chaussures allait mieux avec mon jean taille basse, mon bull blanc et ma veste en cuir noir. Jasper n'avait pas arrêté de me reluquer depuis ma sortie de salle de bain.

Nous sortîmes tout les quatre pour nous rentre au garage. Il y avait la Jeep de mon nouveau chéri et une magnifique Volvo.

- **_Je conduis._** Ricana Bella.

- **_Hors de question._** Déclara sérieusement Edward, en m'administrant un petit clin d'œil.

Ce qui me surprit grandement. Je n'avais pas vraiment été gentille avec lui. Pourtant, il faisait l'effort pour d'eux. Voilà qu'il me faisait culpabiliser.

Durant tout le trajet, je me mis a pensé à la scène qui allait suivre. Jasper se garant sur le parking de l'entreprise. Les autres nous voyant descendre de la même voiture. Un lundi matin de surcroit. J'étais morte de trac. Pas que m'afficher avec Jasper en soit la cause. J'avais peur de la réaction d'Ian. Il était mon patron d'accord. Mais, avant ça Ian était mon ancien amant. Mon ancien fiancé pour être exact… et surtout il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Qu'allais-je faire s'il me tourner le dos ?

- **_Léa ? Tu es toute blanche. _**

Je me tournais lentement vers Jasper, le visage inquiet.

- **_Je… j'ai… peur !_** Bredouillais-je difficilement.

Je le vis fronçais les sourcils et sortir du véhicule. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Il n'y avait personne à mon grand soulagement. Jasper ouvrit ma porte et s'approcha considérablement de moi.

- **_De quoi ?_** Murmura-t-il. **_Que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde ?_**

- **_Non._** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Que je te fasse honte ? _**

- **_Non._** M'écriais-je, incomprise. **_Je n'ai pas peur de notre relation, ou des regards des autres… j'ai…_**

Les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Jasper souffla fortement et s'écarta de moi. Je me sentis affreusement mal. J'étais plus que bien avec lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Surtout pas a cause de mon passé.

- **_Je suis l'ancienne copine d'Ian._** Lâchais-je, en refermant la porte.

Je vis Jasper s'arrêter net dans son élan. Il avait déjà avancé un peu. Je le dépassé et continua mon chemin. Je savais qu'il avait recommencé à marcher, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. A mon grand malheur.

- **_La porte._** Entendis-je hurlais.

Jasper appuya aussitôt sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur. Steven arriva en trottinant, alors qu'Ian lui courait carrément. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur mort de rire.

- **Putain… je vais mourir à force.**

- **C'est toi le crétin. Tu n'étais pas obliger de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à son caniche. **

- **Je n'ai pas fait ça.** Rigola Steven, mort de rire. **Bon d'accord… **

Ian se tourna vers moi et déposa un gros bisou sur ma joue. Ce qui me tendit en trente secondes.

- **_Ian !_** Rouspétais-je.

- **_Quoi ?_** Dit-il tout sourire. **_Je n'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à mon rayon de soleil. _**

- **_Je ne suis pas ton rayon de soleil. _**

- **_Mal luné ?_** Questionna Steven.

- **_Lâche l'affaire._** L'informais-je. **_Tu n'y arriveras jamais_**.

- **_Léa ?_** S'écria Ian, surprit.

- **_Dit lui d'arrêter de me draguer !_** L'intimais-je**_. Et je serais peut-être plus agréable._**

- **_Il rigole._** Crut-il bon de m'informer.

- **_Pas envie de rire avec ce genre de chose._** Soufflais-je, alors que nous arrivions à notre étage.

- **_Viens me voir dans vingt minutes._** Déclara sèchement Ian, alors que je passé devant lui.

- **_Bien patron. _**

Je l'entendis souffler d'exaspération, tandis que je me dirigeais vers mon bureau. Enfin, notre bureau avec Jasper. Merde Jasper ! J'avais été tellement irrité par Steven et Ian, que j'en avais oublié la présence de « mon » Jasper. Je devais être toute rouge. Impossible de relever le regard vers lui. J'allais enlever ma veste, mais Jasper m'aida à le faire comme depuis notre rencontre.

- **_Merci._** Murmurais-je, plus certaine de rien.

- **_Toujours un plaisir._** Dit-il lentement.

J'allais continuer dans sur ma lancer, mais Milly du service informatique se posta devant nous.

- **_J'ai besoin de nouveau outils._** M'apprit-elle, posant une liste longue comme mon bras sur le bureau.

- **_Bien. J'en parlerais à Monsieur Johnson. _**

- **_Père ou fils ?_** Quémanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- **_Y a-t-il une différence ?_** Demandais-je suspicieuse.

- **_Oui et non. Tout le monde c'est que l'un ou l'autre te donneront l'aval. _**

Alors là, j'étais scotché.

- **_Une autre question ?_** Cracha violement Jasper à Milly.

- **_Tu as une copine ?_** Demanda-t-elle carrément mielleuse.

Sans fut trop, je pris sa liste et me dirigea à grand pas vers les escaliers. J'avais besoin de faire de l'exercice. Mais surtout, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce début de matin catastrophique. Mon petit ami actuel se faisait dragué sous mon nez. L'horreur. J'arrivais un peu trop vite à l'étage de Monsieur Johnson père et fils. Gwen me fit un sourire chaleureux. Cependant, je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire de même.

- **_Il est là ? _**

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. Sans frapper, j'entré dans le bureau d'Ian. Il y avait Steven, Owen un employé du cinquième étage et Marisa la stagiaire. Ian se leva de son siège et m'invita à le suivre.

Il prit le long couloir à l'opposé de son bureau.

- **_Ian. _**Miaulais-je, mon sang coula subitement plus vite dans mon corps.

Il m'ignora totalement et frappa trois petits coups à l'immense porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement. Un type grand et mince nous regarda une fraction de seconde avant de nous laisser entrer.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_** S'enquit rapidement Shane, installait confortablement dans son siège.

- **_Elle._** Répondit-il, me montrant du doigt.

- **_Léa d'amour !_** Rugit aussitôt Shane, sautant sur ses pieds. En deux grandes enjambés, j'étais aplati contre le torse dur et chaud de Shane. Je dois dire que cela m'avait manqué. Je m'empressais de sentir l'essence de son parfum.

- **_Je vous laisse._** Murmura Ian, filant aussitôt la pièce.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_** S'inquiéta son frère.

- **_Je me suis plus ou moins prit la tête avec Steven._** Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Léa… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_** **_Tu es si distante._**

- **_Je… je peux tout te dire ?_** Demandais-je lentement et craintivement.

- **_Bien_** **_sur que oui. Tu es comme ma sœur._** Me contra-t-il, m'invitant à prendre place sur un de ses deux grands divans.

J'avais confiance en Shane. Cependant, devrais-je vraiment tout lui dire ?

- **_Ça fait presque un an qu'avec Ian… je veux dire… que nous sommes séparés._** Dis-je d'une voix tremblante. **_Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre ?_** Finis-je par murmurer.

- **_C'est ce qui te tracasse ?_** Quémanda étonné Shane.

- **_Oui et non. _**

- **_Tu… tu veux le reconquérir ?_** Souffla-t-il, un peu tendu.

- **_Non._** M'écriais-je les yeux emplit d'eau. **_Je… j'ai un petit ami._** L'informais-je.

- **_Un petit ami ? Depuis longtemps ? _**

- **_Non. Quelques jours. _**

- **_C'est ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as peur qu'il le prenne mal. _**

Je fis un simple geste positive de la tête.

- **_D'accord. Alors, autant te dire que c'est ridicule. Ian t'aime, mais plus comme une sœur maintenant. Il t'aime de la même façon qu'on aimé Holly. D'accord, vous étiez fiancé, mais il a bien comprit que ton avenir était sans lui._**

- **_Vrai ? _**

- **_Vrai, petite puce. Et pour ton information, Ian côtoie une fille depuis un à deux mois. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'exclamais-je surprise.

Je n'avais pas vu de changement chez lui.

- **_Oui. Il voulait t'en parler mais ne trouve pas les bons moments et surtout les bons mots. _**

- **_Je suis contente pour lui. _**

Shane me fit un grand sourire et m'attira contre son torse.

- **_Sinon, qui est l'heureux élu ? _**

- **_Jasper Whitlock !_** Avouais-je timidement.

- **_Le nouvel avocat d'Ian ?_**

- **_Oui._** Couinais-je.

- **_Alors, toi tu fais super fort. Peut-être finalement, qu'Ian le détestera. _**

J'étais reparti du bureau de Shane peut avant onze heure. Nous avions parlé de nous, des autres, également du travail. Dans trois semaines le nouveau défilé sera lancer et une fois de plus j'étais seule aux rênes.

Je pris les escaliers en direction de mon étage. De mon bureau. Un vacarme immense me venait aux oreilles. Je tirais la porte, pour voir un groupe d'environs quinze personnes en discussions mouvementé avec Jessica. Des quels me vit, elle souffla de soulagement.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? _**M'écriais-je presque irrité.

Mes collègues de boulot soufflèrent également de soulagement. Ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

- **_Ce sont les stagiaires d'informatique. Milly leurs a demande de faire des sauvegardes. _**M'informa-t-elle.

- **_A cette heure-ci ? _**M'écriais-je.

Elle hausa les épaules.

- **_Vous !_** Dis-je, en pointant du doigt le groupe de stagiaire. **_Retourner immédiatement a votre étage et dite à Milly et Kai devenir dans la minute ! _**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils partirent comme un seul homme.

- **_Enfin un peu de calme._** Me sourit Jessica satisfait.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Monsieur Johnson ?_** Quémandais-je tendu.

- **_Sa secrétaire n'a pas voulu me le donner_**.

Je pris son téléphone fixe et composa le numéro directe de Gwen.

- **_Jessica, pour la troisième fois, je ne peux pas le déranger. _**

- **_Gwen… c'est Léa. J'ai une urgence._** Fis-je essayant de paraitre calme et serein.

- **_Je ne peux pas te le donner !_** Dit-elle sans aucune once de sympathie.

- **_D'accord. _**

Je raccrochais et alla à mon bureau. Jasper relava timidement sa tête de son document et me regarda intensément.

- **_J'en ai pour cinq à dix minutes. Ensuite, nous irons manger et je répondrais à toutes tes questions._** Lui dis-je dans un faible sourire. **_Promis !_** Continuais-je, devant ses sourcils foncé.

Je récupérais mon téléphone dans mon sac à mains et composa le numéro de Shane.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_** L'entendis-je rire.

- **_Ton frère est avec toi ? _**

- **_Non. _**

- **_J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main. Des employés un peu trop détendu._** Fini-je par murmurer.

- **_J'arrive !_** Dit-il dans la seconde.

A ce moment là, ce fut miss-je-me-crois-tout-permis-Milly et son compagnon de fortune Kai qui sortir de l'ascenseur. Jessica sauta sur l'occasion pour leurs dirent sa façon de voir les choses.

- **_Plein toi au parton._** Lâcha Milly désinvolte.

Jessica se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leurs chemins.

- **_Tu n'es personne pour nous dire de venir ! _**Cracha-t-elle, arrivant face à moi.

- **_Alors, pourquoi est tu venu ? _**Questionnais-je, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- **_Kai me la ordonné ! _**

- **_Pas si fou que ça le type,_** fis-je à voix haute.

- **_Mademoiselle Cooper, je suis désolé nous n'aurions pas du interrompre votre travail. _**

- **_En effet. _**Fis-je dans un claquement de langue.

Ses deux personnes étaient excentriques et espiègle. Leurs cinémas étaient du vent, du flan. Ils voulaient juste me poussait à bout pour voir mes erreurs. Mon comportement. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas patiente et ils allaient le regretter.

- **_Je suis là. Toi où Moi ?_** Ricana comme un con Shane, prenant place sur mon siège. Ses pieds bien évidement sur mon bureau. Il regarda quelques secondes Jasper et lui fit un petit salut de la main.

- **_C'est lui ?_** Quémanda-t-il l'air de rien. **_Plutôt sexy. _**

- **_Shane !_** Maugréais-je, fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

Ce type m'aura vraiment tout fait, pensais-je.

- **_Monsieur Johnson ?_** S'étrangla Milly. **_Vous êtes revenu de France ? _**

- **_T'es de la police ?_** Cracha-t-il vivement. **_Bref,_** continua-t-il alors qu'elle devenait blanche comme un linge. **_Qui vous a donné l'ordre pour une intervention ?_**

- **_Personne._** Murmura difficilement Kai.

- **_Très bien. Prévoyez un plan d'organisation pour les trois prochains mois. Vous me les soumettrez pour après demain._** Sourit-il fièrement.

J'entendis plusieurs rires dans la pièce. J'essayais tout de même de paraitre sérieux et professionnel.

- **_Autre chose ? _**Quémanda Kai.

- **_Le manque de respect vis-à-vis d'un supérieur peut vous faire virer… en êtes vous conscients ? _**

- **_Oui. _**Miaula Milly.

- **_Je vous garde à l'œil. _**Cracha-t-il, se levant de mon bureau. **_Pourquoi ton fauteuil et plus mou que le mien ? _**Pleurnicha-t-il à mon attention.

- **_Reste assis plus de huit heures d'affilé par jour et tu auras le même effet._** Souris-je.

- **_J'ai cas prendre le tiens._** Dit-il sérieusement.

- **_Pas touche à mon siège._** Grognais-je, prenant place.

Shane ricana, puis se pencha plus vers Jasper.

- **_Prends soin d'elle, c'est une fille bien._** L'entendis-je murmurais.

- **_Je sais._** Rétorqua presque acide mon amoureux.

- **_Au travail._** Hurla Shane aux personnelles, tendant encore un peu l'oreille.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention à Milly et Kai, qui étaient déjà parti. Quant à moi, je me remis prestement au travail. Plus que quelques minutes avant mon purgatoire.

Nous avions opté pour un restaurant à l' opposer de la ville. Nous ne voulions pas croiser des membres du personnel. Ainsi, nous pourrions discuter librement. Tout nous dire, ou presque tout.

- **_Tu ne mange pas beaucoup._** Me fis remarquer Jasper, pointant mon assiette de frite et steak.

- **_Je me réserve pour le dessert._** Dis-je simplement.

- **_Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure. _**Murmura-t-il, tête plongé dans son repas. **_Tu as un fort caractère. _**Constata-t-il.

- **_Je n'aime pas les personnes vaniteuses et abus de pouvoir. Nous avons tous un but, une fonction… pourquoi vouloir crier plus haut que soi ?_** Quémandais-je, encore sur les nerfs.

Jasper leva les mains en l'air un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Je levais les yeux aux ciels devant son manège.

- **_Désolé._** Repris-je. **_Mais, cette fille m'exaspère. J'essaye d'être simple avec elle… mais, mission impossible._** Lui dis-je, en grimaçant.

- **_Pour ton information._** M'interrompra-t-il alors, que j'allais me lancer dans un grand monologue digne d'une folle. **_Je l'ai rembarré après ton départ. Je lui ai dis que j'étais en couple et heureux. Elle a cherché plus loin, mais Jessica lui a gentiment demandé de disposer de son étage._**

- **_Une bonne chose de faite._** Souris-je. **_Jessica n'est pas mauvaise._** Lui dis-je timidement. **_Un peu trop curieuse, mais pas méchante._**

- **_Je sais. Elle t'a plus ou moins défendu, lorsqu'elle s'en est prit à toi. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ?_** M'inquiétais-je.

- **_Un_** **_truc du genre… « Le boss ne te regardera jamais comme il regarde Léa. »_**

Mes joues prirent aussitôt une tinte rouge écrevisse. Nous y étions. En tout cas, il avait emmené cela avec tact, pensais-je.

- **_Pose ta question ?_** Bredouillais-je, évitant soigneusement son regard.

- **_Tu ma dis avoir était la copine de Ian ? _**

Il avait du prendre sur lui pour cracher le prénom de son patron. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Combien de temps ? _**

- **_Trois ans._** Lâchais-je.

- **_Et vous êtes restez en bon terme ? _**

- **_Oui. Nous sommes plus ou moins comme frère et sœur maintenant._**

- **_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous séparer ?_** Demanda-t-il doucement.

- **_Presque un an. _**

- **_Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?_** Continua-t-il, m'invitant à lui révéler la plus grande histoire de ma vie.

Je pris une gorgée d'eau et bloqua devant son regard inquiet et attentif.

- **_Je… nous étions fiancé… en fait !_** Chuchotais-je. **_J'ai rencontré Holly, sa sœur, il y a cinq ans. Rapidement, elle arriva au statu de meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie. A cette époque, j'étais grosse, laide, mal dans ma peau. En totale dépression._** Lui dis-je, quittant son regard troublé par mes révélations.

- **_Continu, s'il te plait._** Murmura-t-il délicatement.

- **_J'avais des problèmes à cette époque. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Sans elle, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. J'aurais coulé à pic. Par la suite, je suis devenu très proche de son père et de ses deux frères. Nous formions une nouvelle famille. J'ai eu un faible pour Ian. Nous sommes sortie trois ans ensemble… puis… _**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Revivre virtuellement cette époque me brisait le cœur. Pourtant, je voulais tout lui expliquer, pour que notre relation soit seine et sans tabou. J'en avais besoin.

- **_Léa… tu n'es pas obliger si cela te blesse. Je voulais ne pas te rendre malheureuse._** Me dit tristement Jasper, tandis qu'une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue.

- **_Holly est morte._** Dis-je en reniflant**_. J'ai perdu la personne la plus importante à mon cœur. Ma vie avec Ian était remise en question. Plus le temps passé, plus je prenais mes distance. Notre séparation est venue d'elle-même. Ian n'a pas vraiment comprit au début. Il pensait que cela allait me passer. Cependant, je ne suis jamais revenu vers lui pour reprendre notre relation. _**

- **_Il t'aime encore ? _**

- **_Comme une sœur. Shane, sont frère me la confirmais ce matin. D'ailleurs, Ian à une copine depuis peu. _**

Jasper acquis la nouvelle d'un mouvement de tête. Je crois que je venais de plomber l'ambiance.

- **_Et toi ?_** Mendiais-je timidement. **_Ton ou tes ex ?_**

- **_Euh… _**

Il prit également son verre d'eau et le bus d'une traite.

- **_Maria. Une espagnole. Pour information, peu de personne l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, Rose et Bella lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mures._** Sourit-il.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Fis-je surprise.

- **_Maria était… snobe. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle ne voyait qu'-elle. Ce qui énervait considérablement les autres. _**

- **_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous séparer ? _**

- **_Sept à huit mois._** M'informa-t-il.

- **_Tu la revois souvent ?_** Murmurais-je lentement.

- **_Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que ma cousine lui a mi son poing en pleine poire._** Rigola-t-il.

Le choc. Sa cousine avait frappé sa copine ?

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. J'étais en grande discutions avec Alice quand Maria à débouler et à commencer à l'insulter. Je n'ai pas trop comprit sur le cou. Par la suite, j'ai apprit qu'Alice avait réservé un week-end pour tout le monde… en oubliant Maria. _**

- **_Elle ne l'aimait pas ? _**

- **_Non. C'était toujours des prises de bec entre elle. Cependant, Alice avait toujours raison. Je le sais maintenant. C'est pour ça que je vais attendre avant de te présenter ma cousine._** Grimaça-t-il.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels face à sa réplique. J'avais connu pire pensais-je.

- **_Dessert ?_** Demanda-t-il.

- **_Non. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Nous devrions retourner travailler !_** Continuais-je, me levant déjà.

Jasper alla payer nos consommations. Notre retour fut plus tranquille, plus serein. Nous avions eu des débuts de réponse. Je savais que Jasper était l'homme qui me fallait. Il avait tout pour en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>laissez moi vos commentaires s'il vous plait... <em>**

**_j'en ai besoin pour m'orienté et savoir si elle plait ! _**  
><strong><em>Merci par avance...<em>**

**_bisous à lundi prochain et bonne semaine. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_bonjour, _**

**_voici un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ! _**

**_je sais qu'il y a certaine apparition de fautes dans mon texte c'est pour cela que je cherche activement une personne pour me les corrigers et me donner son avi en avant première lol_**

**_cela interresse quelqu'un ? _**

**_RECHERCHE D'UNE OU D'UN BETA ... _**

**_BISOUS a très vite fidèle lecteur !_**

**_ps: si j'ai plus de dix revieuw je vous mets le chapitre suivant dans la journée ou demain ! _**

**_ce qui va m'obliger à m'activer sérieux lol_**

**_a vous de jouer !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**Complication.**

Je venais juste de me garer sur le parking indiqué par Jasper. Celui devant le gymnase. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'être là. Après son tournoi de volley, je devais retourner travailler. Mon plus gros travaille commencé demain. Le défilé. Je devais m'occuper de plus de quinze mannequins homme, du créateur et de ses humeurs. De mes trois patrons et de leurs copines voir épouses. J'avais apprit sur le bout des doigts les prénoms et nom de chaque invité. Ainsi que des petits détaillent sur leurs vies plus ou moins privé. J'étais en ébullition et demain tout ceci allait sortir.

Voilà, trois semaines que j'habitais en colocation. Tout ce passait pour le mieux. Edward avait comprit qu'il me fallait du temps pour lui parler comme au autre. Emmett quand à lui, me taquiner sans cesse. Pourtant, de temps à autre je le voyais m'observer, sourcil fronçait. J'avais plus ou moins peur qu'il me perce à jour. Qu'il sache qui j'étais.

Rose et Bella étaient fantastiques avec moi. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, devant la télévision. Nous avions même des points communs. Par exemple, je n'aimais pas faire du shoping à longueur de temps, comme Bella. Et j'adorais les enfants et en voulait au minimum deux comme Rosalie.

J'avais trouvé un bon équilibre entre ma relation avec Jasper et mon travail. Nous n'avons jamais de geste tendre en public. Jasper avait un peu rallé au début, mais c'était prit au jeu rapidement.

Je sortie de ma voiture avec une boule d'angoisse. J'avais peur d'entré dans ce monde. Des types me reluquer sans ménagement, alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Il est vrai que ma jupe en jean droite, ma petite veste et mes tallons aiguilles n'aider pas dans ce genre d'endroit. De situation.

Le gymnase était assez grand. Du moins pour accueillir un tournoi de volley. Je repérais tout de même Rosalie et Bella qui parlait avec une autre fille. Elles étaient pile au centre des gradins. J'allais directement vers elles, c'était les seuls visages que je connaissais. Malheureusement, il ne restait que deux places sur la ranger devant elles.

- **_Bonjour._** Me salua Rosalie, un vrai sourire angélique, sur le visage.

- **_Bonjour._** Répondis-je timidement.

- **_Jasper n'était pas sûr de te voir venir. Il va être content._** Déclara-t-elle, le regard rivé sur le terrain.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi réponde. D'ailleurs, elle s'en rendit compte, puisqu'elle continua.

- **_Tu ne reste pas avec nous en suite ? _**

- **_Non. J'ai beaucoup de chose à organiser encore._** Murmurais-je, alors qu'une équipe arrivait sur le terrain.

- **_Tu ne peux pas venir le travailler à la maison ? _**Renchérit-elle.

- **_Euh… Parce qu'avec Jasper dans les pattes ce n'est pas super ! _**Grimaçais-je.

Elle me sourit une fois de plus, mais ne dit mot. Bella et sa copine, ne s'était pas arrêter pour me parler, ni me saluer. Elles discutaient vivement à voix basse. Je n'avais aucune envie de les interrompre. Rosalie fronça les sourcils sans pour autant quitter des yeux le terrain. Je sentis quelqu'un s'installait sur le siège libre à ma gauche. Rosalie porta également son attention sur le type et écarquilla grand les yeux. Je la vis donner un petit coup de coude à Bella, qui fit de même avec sa copine. J'avais plus très envie de me retourner, mais je n'allais pas avoir le choix.

- **_Bonjour._** Entendis-je, une voix robuste me saluer.

Je me retourner en plissant légèrement les yeux. Un type à la carrure d'athlète était installé nonchalamment près de moi. Il posa comme si de rien était son bras sur mon dossier tout sourire.

- **_Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?_** Me dit-il, essayant d'être charmeur.

Je le détaillais quelques secondes, de taille moyenne, brun, les cheveux en épis, les yeux noir. Pas moche, mais vraiment pas du tout en mon genre d'homme.

- **_Je suis venu encourager mon copain._** Lui dis-je souriante.

- **_Il en a de la chance._** Continua-t-il, totalement indifférent à l'annonce.

Je sentis une main venir se poser sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je baisais mon regard aussitôt. Je la reconnaissais directement. Une main fine. Une main de pianiste.

- **_Edward._** Cracha l'homme, alors que je relevais mon visage lentement.

- **_Taylor. Quoi de beau ? _**

- **_Mon équipe à gagner son match._** Dit-il, en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- **_Félicitation._** Dit-il. **_Léa ?_** Continua-t-il doucement.

Je me tournais lentement vers Edward. Ce dernier était un peu tendu.

- **_Hmm. _**Couinais-je, alors qu'il resserrait sa main sur ma jupe.

- **_Jasper voudrait vraiment que tu rentre avec nous après le tournoi. _**

- **_J'ai du travail._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Il a promis de te laisser tranquille. Fait moi confiance… _**Finit-il par dire tel une supplication.

- **_D'accord. _**Concédais-je.

Edward attrapa mon bras et fit rejoindre nos mains sur ses cuisses, comme si de rien était. Je crois que j'avais du arrêter de respirer, parce que l'air me brula les poumons.

- **_Où est Jasper ? _**Bredouillais-je, mal à l'aise de sentir le bras de ce Tyler prés de mon corps. Alors, qu'à son contraire sentir la peau d'Edward contre la mienne me détendait.

- **_Il se prépare avec son équipe. _**

- **_Emmett ? _**

- **_Avec lui._** Dit-il tout sourire.

Je reportais mon attention sur le terrain, quand justement je vis Emmett et mon homme courir au pas de course dans notre direction. Edward lâcha ma main et se leva délicatement. Il rejoignit Bella tout sourire. Aussitôt se fut Emmett qui récupéra sa place embrassant ma joue. Jasper me fit lever et m'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

- **_Bonjour princesse !_** Dit-il, prenant place sur mon siège. Il regarda un instant Edward et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Tyler avait comme par magie retirer son bras de mon siège.

Je pris l'initiative de m'installait sur les genoux de mon homme, tournant grandement le dos à notre dragueur.

- **_Quoi de neuf, Memett ?_** Rigolais-je, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

J'entendis Rose rire de son surnom. Je lui avais demandé hier, si c'était possible de l'appeler ainsi. Je ne voulais surtout pas me retrouver avec des problèmes de jalousie.

- **_J'ai une forme olympique crevette._** Dit-il capturant ma main, comme avait pu le faire Edward quelques minutes avant.

- **_Tu rentre avec nous ce soir ?_** Murmura un peu tendu mon amoureux.

- **_Oui… j'ai promis à Ed'._** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Parfait !_** Dit-il relâchant ses épaules. **_Tu reste tout le tournoi ?_**

- **_Oui. De toute façon, j'ai ta voiture._** Souris-je comme une ado.

- **_Toi, au volant de la Jeep ?_** Ricana Emmett. **_Ça doit être d'enfer_**.

Je me mis à rire de sa blague également. Il est vrai que je faisais petite et menue dedans.

- **_On va devoir y retourner._** Chuchota Jazz à mon oreille. **_Je t'en supplie ne t'éloigne pas des filles et encore moi d'Edward. _**

- **_Promis !_** Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. **_Je t'aime._** Lâchais-je, sans m'en rendre compte.

Je le vis s'immobiliser prêt d'Emmett, alors qu'il s'apprêter à partir. Je me sentais horriblement mal, une fois qu'ils se décidèrent à nous laisser. Je soufflais un bon coup, tandis qu'Edward revenait près de moi.

- **_Intéressant._** Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Pitié ne dit rien… c'est déjà assez embarrassant. _**

- **_Mais, non ne t'inquiète pas._** Rit-il, m'attirant contre son corps. **_Il ne s'y attendait pas point barre. _**

- **_Les mots m'ont échappé._** Murmurais-je difficilement.

- **_Parce que tu le pensais ! Arrête de te tracasser pour si peu. Nous voyons tous qu'il n'y a dieu que pour toi depuis votre rencontre. _**

- **_Merci._** Couinais-je, embrassant sa joue.

Il me fit un grand sourire en retour.

/

Les matchs s'enchainaient les uns les autres. L'équipe des garçons avaient gagné deux matches sur trois. Restait plus que la remise des médailles. Ils avaient fini deuxième. Edward était parti chercher un chocolat chaud à Bella et sa copine. Rose en avait profité pour venir prendre sa place.

- **_Ça te plait ?_** Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

- **_Assez. _**

- **_Tu parle du jeu ou des garçons couverts de sueur ?_** Rigola-t-elle.

- **_Les deux !_** Rétorquais-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Le quel ?_** Quémanda ma nouvelle amie, sautillant pratiquement.

Je cherchais des yeux le beau brun que j'avais aperçu durant le match d'avant.

- **_Le brun prêt de la buvette._** Soufflais-je à ma complice.

- **_Jared ?_** **_Bon choix… Pour information, Jared est un bon ami de ton homme…_** grimaça-t-elle.

- **_Je ne vais rien faire. Juste regarder. _**Souris-je espiègle.

- **_Ben voyons, dieu nous a donné ce beau cadeau pour quoi d'autre ? _**Rit-elle à gorge déployé.

Je sentis une main venir se poser sur ma peau. Juste à la lisière de ma jupe. Je me tendis à l'extrême. Ce n'était pas la main douce et délicate d'Edward. Je me tournais sur ma gauche pour faire face à Taylor un regard en coin.

- **_Retire immédiatement ta main !_** Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Parce que je te le demande. _**

- **_D'autre argument ?_** Réclama-t-il remontant sa main, mais sous ma jupe.

J'allais lui mettre une gifle mémorable, quand je vis la tête et le t-shirt dû dit Taylor, couvert de chocolat liquide. Un sourire immense illumina mon visage, grâce à la douce et imprévisible Bella.

- **_C'était ça… ou Edward le tuer._** Murmura-t-elle, alors que tout le gymnase était mort de rire. Enfin, pas tous. Jasper et Emmett arrivaient près de nous en un rien de temps.

- **_Repose tes mains sur le corps de ma copine et je te tue réellement._** Hurla rageusement Jasper.

Emmett vint vers moi, le visage soucieux.

- **_Tout va bien ?_**

- **_Oui._** L'informais-je, reportant mon regard sur mon amoureux.

- **_Tu laisse bien t'es potes la tripoter._** Cria Tylor à son tour.

- **_Ferme ta grande gueule de puceau._** Déclara la copine de Bella. **_Ou je te jure que je te castre. _**

Taylor grimaça suivit de pratiquement tout homme correctement constitué.

- **_Partons… de toute façon le tournoi est terminé._** Décréta Edward, la mâchoire contracté. Jasper attrapa mon sac à terre et vint me prendre par la taille. Nous sortîmes ainsi du gymnase sous un silence pesant.

- **_C'est quoi son problème ?_** Entendis-je Rose, demander furieusement. **_Il ne comprendra donc jamais. _**

- **_Il n'a pas eu une seule fille du groupe, alors il cherche au près de la nouvelle. _**Lui indiqua prestement Bella.

- **_J'aurais vraiment du le castré !_** Fulmina la petite brune qui nous suivait.

- **_Merci Alice._** Déclara vraiment touché Jazz.

Alice ? Merde, Alice sa cousine ? Je l'avais complètement ignoré durant tout ce temps. Elle devait me prendre pour une mal poli. Fait chier.

Je sortie les clés de voiture et les tandis à Jazz. Ce dernier m'embrassa rapidement et ouvrit la porte côté passager.

- **_On se retrouve à la maison._** Lâcha subtilement Emmett.

- **_Nous devons déposer Alice._** L'informa mon amoureux.

La dite Alice prit place à l'arrière du véhicule. Juste entre son cousin et moi.

J'avais comme des démangeaisons, depuis que le type avait posé ses sales pattes sur ma cuisse. D'ailleurs, je n'arrêtais pas de me gratter. Jasper du s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il demanda à Alice ses fameuse lingettes antiseptiques.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**S'enquit-elle surprise.

- **_S'il te plait, Alice. _**Supplia pratiquement Jasper, interceptant mon grattage.

Je lui envoyé un regard implorant, tandis qu'Alice lui donner une lingette emballé.

- **_Ouvre. _**M'intima-t-il délicatement.

Je m'exécutais dans la seconde. Puis, il prit la lingette des mains et commença à l'appliquer sur ma cuisse.

- **_Plus haut._** Chuchotais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Jasper se tendit au volant. Il le fit sans dire mot. Pourtant, je voyais toute la colère passer dans son corps, sur son visage, dans ses yeux.

- **_Autre chose ?_** Quémanda-t-il presque torturer.

- **_Non._** Couinais-je.

- **_Alors, arrête de te frotter. _**

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

- **_Tu… tu en veux un autre ? _**Questionna difficilement Alice à l'arrière.

- **_Non, merci. Ça va mieux. _**L'informais-je à elle, ainsi qu'à lui.

Jasper se gara en face d'une maison à deux entrées.

- **_Passe le bonjour à tes parents_**. Déclara Jazz, à sa cousine.

- **_Pas de souci, bisous vous deux. _**Dit-elle gaiment filant déjà hors de la voiture.

- **_« Bisous à vous deux » !_** Répétais-je étonnée.

- **_Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien._** Sourit-il fièrement, reprenant la route.

Jasper roula beaucoup plus vite pour rentrer à la villa. Une bonne douche s'imposer. Personne ne reparla de l'incident pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire face sinon.

Nous regardâmes tous la télévision dans le salon. Roméo et Juliette remanié par Léonardo Dicaprio, un vrai chef d'œuvre.

- **_Bonne nuit._** Décréta Jasper aux autres, me tirant à sa suite.

- **_Bonne nuit._** Répondirent nos colocataires.

Une fois dans la chambre, Jasper m'attira pour un câlin. De simple caresse, de baiser tendre, pour me faire oublier l'horreur de cette après-midi.

- **_Je t'aime aussi ! _**Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, tout en m'allongeant sur le dos.

Je le regardais les yeux pétillants.

- **_Je t'aime._** Lui redis-je, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes comme pour sceller éternellement cet amour.

/

Le lendemain, fut plus qu'agréable. Jasper était resté dormir dans « son » lit. J'avais extraordinairement bien dormi. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi. Nous étions presque tous dans la même pièce. J'étais en train de finir l'un de mes livres préfères. Les âmes vagabondes. Ce livre me donner la chair de poules. Peut-être parce que certains passages me ramener à ma vie. Rose prit place entre moi et Jasper sans ce soucier de quoi que ce soit. Jasper releva d'ailleurs la tête de son journal et lui envoya un splendide regard noir.

- **_Tu fais quoi ? _**Lui demandais-je, pour détourner son attention.

- **_Oh, je cherche une destination pour nos un an de mariage. _**

- **_Une destination en tête ? _**Continuais-je, alors que Jasper repartait dans sa lecture.

- **_Oui et non. J'aurais plutôt choisi un endroit ensoleillé comme Tahiti, mais avec toutes ses filles avec riens sur le corps j'angoisse._** Grimaça-t-elle à voix base.

- **_Je peux comprendre._** Rétorquais-je à mon tour.

- **_Et toi tu lis quoi ? _**

- **_Les âmes vagabondes… c'est un livre pour cœur sensibles_**. Débitais-je lentement.

- **_D'accord. Tu pourras peut-être me le prêter plus tard ? _**

- **_Oui, bien sur. Je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois de toute façon. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Une belle histoire et surtout parce que j'ai rien d'autre dans les mains._** Souris-je simplement.

- **_Je t'en apporterais demain._** Déclara Bella, le nez dans son tas de feuille.

- **_Merci._** Chuchotais-je, timidement.

Je repris ma lecture, tandis qu'Edward alla s'installait à son piano. Jasper referma aussitôt son journal, pris plus de place sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Rose quant à elle, arborait un grand sourire.

Edward s'amusa avec son piano durant quelques minutes, puis entama une première chanson. Elle était douce, mais tellement triste à la fois. J'en avais la chair de poule et le livre n'y était pour rien cette fois.

- **_Merci, mon amour !_** Ronronna Bella.

Je levais ma tête pour voir Edward sourire de bien être. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi.

- **_Ed' à écrit cette chanson pour Bella. Avant même de lui déclarer son amour. _**

- **_Romantique. _**Souris-je.

- **_Un grand romantique._** Pouffa-t-elle. **_Un peu trop des fois._** Chuchota-t-elle, pour que je sois seul à l'entendre.

Edward entama, alors un nouveau morceau. Je me concentrais dessus avec bonheur. Cependant, quelques choses me tracasser. Cette mélodie ne m'était pas inconnue. Non, loin de là.

- **_Tu as trouvé ?_** Demanda Jasper sourcil froncé. **_Tu connais toi aussi ?_**

- **_Oui… mais, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus. _**

- **_Pareille. Des semaines, qu'il joue cette mélodie espérant que quelqu'un trouve. _**

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentré. Je connais ça… mais, impossible de mettre les paroles.

- **_Une de plus !_** Rigola Edward finissant son morceau.

J'allais demander à Edward de rejouer une seconde fois, quand Emmett rentra avec Jacob, Annie et Paul. Ils avaient tous des sacs emplit de nourriture.

- **_A table les monstres._** Rigola Emmett, déposant ses sacs sur la même table que Bella avait choisi pour travailler.

- **_Doucement, gros tas de muscle._** S'écria-t-elle vivement.

- **_Oh… chatons range tes griffes, j'ai trop faim._** Rigola-t-il, suivit par Jacob et Paul.

Bella bougonna dans sa barbe, mais rangea tout de même ses affaires. Jasper attrapa mon bras et m'attira contre lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Rosalie était partie.

- **Un bisou !** Quémanda-t-il.

Toute souriante, je déposais mes lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. Puis, nous rejoignîmes les autres autour de la grande table à manger. En passant, Paul déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de mon crane et Jacob trouva judicieux de faire de même.

- **_Pas touche à la marchandise._** Rouspéta Jasper, la bouche à moitié pleine.

- **_T'as qu'a choisir moins jolie et moins gentille._** Lui indiqua Paul.

- **_Merci._** Souris-je, en croquant dans mon sandwich.

- **_Fait comme si ton mec n'était pas là._** Rouspéta une fois de plus Jasper.

- **_D'accord._** Rétorquais-je, dans un parfait haussement d'épaule.

J'entendis les autres rirent, alors que Jasper baragouinait dans sa barbe. Durant tout le repas, je me fis silencieuse. J'avais cette satanée mélodie dans la tête. Impossible de l'enlever. Je devais absolument trouvé. Je me mis à fredonner la musique, en repensant à Edward et son piano.

- **_Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire._** Rigola Rosalie.

Je fis un simple non de la tête, alors que je finissais le morceau.

- **_Fait chier. Je suis sur de connaitre. _**

- **_Tu veux que je rejoue ?_** Quémanda gentiment Edward heureux comme tout.

J'acquiesçais aussitôt. L'entendre me débloquerais certainement. Rien à faire. Une satanée musique. Après le repas, je laissais les filles prendre une douche avant moi. Jasper discutait sport avec Paul, tandis qu'Edward, Emmett et Jacob jouaient aux jeux vidéo.

Je me remis inconsciemment à fredonner la mélodie de mon colocataire. Toujours aussi étrange de le voir sous cet angle d'ailleurs. Celui-ci me lança un petit clin d'œil, alors qu'Emmett ricanait.

Je fermais les yeux et une vision d'Holly et moi me revient en mémoire. Nous étions toutes les deux dans sa voiture. Vitre grande ouverte, musique à fond. Je me levais d'un bon et alla jusqu'au piano. Je me mis à taper sur les touches. J'avais des bases grâce à l'université.

- **_Princesse ? _**S'inquiéta Jasper, me voyant concentré.

Je soufflais une bonne fois et me lança. Aux premières notes, tous arrêtèrent leurs activités respectives pour me regarder, mais surtout m'entendre.

**_This time, This place_**

(Cette fois, Cet endroit)

**_Misused, Mistakes_**

(Des abus , des erreurs)

**_Too long, Too late_**

(Trop longtemps, Trop tard)

**_Who was I to make you wait_**

(Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre)

**_Just one chance_**

(Juste une chance)

**_Just one breath_**

(Juste un soufflé)

**_Just in case there's just one left_**

(Juste au cas ou il n'y aurait qu'une gauche)

**_'Cause you know,_**

(parce que tu sais)

**_you know, you know_**

(Tu sais, tu sais)

**_That I love you_**

(Je t'aime)

**_I have loved you all along_**

(je t'ai aimé tout du long )

**_And I miss you_**

(Et tu m'as manqué)

**_Been far away to far too long_**

(Etant loin longtemps)

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

(Je continue a rêver comme si tu serai avec moi )

**_and you'll never go_**

(Et tu n'irais jamais)

**_Stop breathing if_**

(Arrêter le soufflé si)

**_I don't see you anymore_**

(Je ne te vois plus)

Je n'arrivais plus à chanter les paroles de Nichelback – far Away. J'avais ma gorge nouée par l'émotion. Ses paroles… me brisée. Je pensais trop à Holly. Cette fille m'obsédait plus que de raison. Une larme solitaire vint atterrir brutalement sur ma joue.

- **_Princesse ?_** Murmura Jazz près de moi.

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Je t'aime… et Edward est vachement impressionné._** Déclara-t-il comme sur le ton de la confidence. Ce qui eu l'effet de me faire rire quelques secondes.

- **_Il a juste modifié le fond musical. C'est pour ça qu'on arrivé pas trouver._** Lui soufflais-je, contre ses lèvres.

- **_T'es trop forte ! _**

Nous allâmes prendre place sur le divan. Edward vint se poster à mes cotes.

- **_Tu es impressionnante. _**Déclara-t-il surprit et content en même temps.

- **_Tu trouveras une nouvelle chanson ? _**Quémandais-je.

- **_Sur… je vais tester tes limites maintenant. J'aimerais beaucoup trouvé celle qui te fera un mal de tête immense. _**

- **_Je n'abandonne pas facilement._** Lui dis-je joueuse.

- **_Thé ou café ? _**Questionna Bella à notre attention.

- **_Thé ! _**Répondis-je, en même temps que son amoureux.

/

Lundi matin, réveille assez difficile. Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner travailler. Le défiler masculin prendrait vie à vingt heures. Soit, dans un peu moins de treize heures. Hier, j'avais appelé Annie, la copine de Jacob, pour lui faire part de cette nouvelle. Elle m'avait remercié environs cent fois. Je lui avais donc donné rendez-vous à dix huit heures. Ainsi, nous pourrions tous manger ensemble, puis partir pour le défiler. Jasper était tout surexcité. Cependant, les filles étaient encore plus en mode « extravertie ». J'avais également donné une invitation à Alice, la fameuse cousine de mon homme.

- **_Tu devrais t'activer !_** Rigola Emmett, me rejoignant à la table de la cuisine.

- **_Dure ce matin._** Lui confiais-je.

- **_Jasper t'a trop fatigué ?_** Rigola-t-il, versant un peu de café supplémentaire dans ma tasse.

- **_Merci et pour information… nous en sommes pas encore là. _**

- **_Je sais. _**Sourit-il simplement. **_Pour une relation durable, le sexe doit-être mis en seconde plan au début. Crois moi… c'est meilleur d'attendre. _**

- **_Oui… je connais !_** L'informais-je, un peu mal à l'aise de parler de se genre de chose avec lui.

- **_Ton homme dort encore ?_** Quémanda l'ours, changeant subtilement de sujet.

- **_Il ne commence qu'à neuf heure, le chanceux. _**

- **_Si j'ai bien comprit on se voit qu'à dix huit heures ? _**

J'hochais la tête simplement. Il se fit pensif un instant, puis se leva de son siège et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'étage.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, une rose rouge entre les mains.

- **_Pour te porter chance._** Dit-il dans un parfait haussement d'épaule.

- **_Merci._** Répondis-je surprise et surtout très touchée.

- **_C'est de ma Rosie et moi._** Chuchota-t-il.

Je me levais et le prit dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais eu une rose ou une simple fleur en dehors de mon anniversaire. Et encore, le seul bouquet avait été de la famille Johnson. Peut-être qu'en étant avec Jasper, je pourrais mieux vivre ma vie. Mais, surtout me sentir un peu mieux d'avec mon passé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VOILA LES AMIS ! <strong>_

_**J'espère avoir vos avis... SVP lol**_

_**ok tout le monde à lundi prochain si tout va bien... bisous bisous **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire !_**

**_J'espère que cela va vous plaire..._**

**_bisous à tout le monde et surtout bonne lecture._**

**_ATTENTION PREMIER LEMON _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**En apprendre plus.**

/

J'avais travaillé comme une forcenée toute la journée. J'avais même du sauter le repas de midi, pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres au petit restaurant situé en face du travail. Jasper était venu plus d'une fois m'intercepter dans mon travail, pour un baiser hors du champ de vu d'un ou d'une collègue. Pour quelques mots sur le travail et pour m'encourager. Il avait été au petit soin pour moi, allant même jusqu'à chercher un chocolat chaud de chez Paul. Un amour. Le point noir sur mon tableau. Ian. Il avait un comportement plutôt froid depuis ce matin. Pourtant, j'avais tout fait dans les règles de l'art. Je supposais surtout que son frère, Shane, avait du lâcher la bombe.

Je rejoignais lentement Gwen et Jessica vers la table des plannings. Je dois dire que miss accueille m'avait bien aidé.

- **_Tu te sauve ?_** Rigola-t-elle, toute souriante.

- **_Oui. J'ai besoin de nourrir mon corps. Tu ne retourne pas voir Mike ?_** Questionnais-je interloqué de la trouver encore ici.

- **_Non. Monsieur Johnson à besoin de moi. _**

- **_N'en fait pas trop. Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air avant le début des festivités. _**

- **_Merci !_** Dit-elle, plus que reconnaissante.

Je récupérais mon écharpe, en l'entoura autour de ma gorge quand une voix claqua prêts de moi.

- **_Léa ? Où vas-tu ?_** Questionna Ian assez inquiet, me voyant mettre mon manteau.

- **_Je vais manger ! _**

- **_Tu peux manger, ici. Je commande pour nous si tu veux. Puis, nous n'avons pas fini._**

- **_Ian. Arrête ! _**

- **_Je suis sérieux. _**

- **_Moi aussi. Je ne suis pas sortie de la journée. J'ai travaillé sur ton projet comme une dingue. _**

- **_Tu la toujours fais. _**Cru-t-il bon de dire**_. Pourquoi changer ? _**

- **_Parce que j'ai un petit ami… parce que j'ai besoin de voir du monde autre que mes collègues de boulot. _**

- **_C'est l'avocat que j'ai engagé ? _**Cracha-t-il furieusement.

- **_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Est-ce que, je demande après ta nouvelle copine ? Non. Je te laisse vivre ta vie. _**

- **_Holly ! Tu y pense à Holly ? _**Siffla-t-il presque rangeux.

Ma main partie aussi sec trouver sa joue. Il ne devait pas si attendre à celle-ci. Je pris mon sac sur une chaise croissant le regard décomposé de Gwen. Je sortie en courant de la pièce, sous l'attention des personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous présent, lorsque je fis irruption dans le restaurant. Jasper se leva et me tira le siège sur sa gauche. J'étais entre lui et Bella.

- **_Tu en as mis du temps._** Souffla-t-il, m'aidant à retirer ma veste et mon écharpe.

- **_Un petit accrochage de dernières minutes._** Chuchotais-je mal à l'aise.

J'avais encore des fourmillements à la main, quand je pris place. Bella du le remarquer puisqu'elle remplit mon verre d'eau et me le tendit.

- **_Merci._** Couinais-je, le portant déjà à mes lèvres.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_** S'inquiéta Jazz.

- **_Plus tard ! _**Lui intimais-je, presque suppliante.

Edward et Emmett virent à mon aide attirant mon homme dans leurs discutions. Rosalie discutait vivement avec Alice. Cette dernière me lança un clin d'œil, lorsqu'elle me vit la regarder.

- **_Annie ne tient plus en place. Tu as fait une heureuse._** Me dit calmement Bella, jetant un petit coup d'œil au couple du bout de table. Ils étaient en pleine discutions. Je vis Annie inspecter son appareille photo plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

- **_C'est une chouette fille._** Lui dis-je.

- **_En tout cas, merci pour elle. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour eux. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Questionnais-je timidement.

Bella m'étudia quelques secondes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le serveur choisit ce moment pour prendre nos commandent.

- **_Mademoiselle Cooper, un plaisir de vous revoir._** Déclara-t-il souriant, portant son regard sur ma pauvre carcasse. **_Nous aurions pu vous garder votre table._**

- **_Pas de problème._** Lui dis-je espérant qu'il s'arrête là.

- **_Dois-je préparer la table de Monsieur Johnson ou rajouter un couvert à la votre ? _**

Le blanc. Silence profond autour de la table. Jazz était un peu tendu, mais je pense qu'il s'y habitué maintenant. Où du moins, il prenait sur lui.

- **_Je vais prendre ma table. Merci Henry._** Entendis-je la voix d'Ian claquer dans l'air.

Je relevais le visage vers lui. Une belle brune accroché à son bras. Un peu plus en retrait Shane et Elise sa fiancée.

- **_Bien, Monsieur Johnson. _**

Ian avait la trace de ma main sur sa joue gauche. Je ne l'avais pas raté. J'étais tout de même triste d'en être arrivé à ça. Je baisais aussitôt la tête honteuse de mon geste.

- **_Bon appétit._** Continua Ian, à notre attention.

- **_Merci._** Répondirent les trois filles sur ma gauche.

Aucune surprise. Ian était bel homme. Très charismatique, beaucoup de fille lui tournait autour. Je vis Elise et Shane contourner la table et venir droit sur moi.

- **_Bonjour, jolie Léa!_** Chuchota Elise, m'attirant contre elle pour un câlin. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me lever de ma chaise. Ce qui fit rire Shane.

- **_Laisse là respirer, papa t'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelques choses._** Lâcha-t-il joueur.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et glissa rapidement à mon oreille.

- **_Tu l'as bien amoché le frangin. _**

- **_Il la cherchait. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_** Quémanda-t-il inquiet.

Aussitôt les larmes me virent aux yeux. J'avais le devoir de rien lui dire. Holly était aussi sa sœur, il aurait mal et en voudrait à son frère.

- **_Allez le rejoindre, il va s'impatienter. _**

- **_Contente de t'avoir revu, petite sœur._** Lâcha Elise, tirant Shane à sa suite.

- **_Bonne chance Léa d'amour ! _**

Une pointe amère me monta à la gorge.

- **_Léa ? _**

- **_Oui ?_** Demandais-je à Bella.

- **_Tu commande ? _**

Je relevais la tête vers le serveur. Il attendait plus ou moins. Il savait déjà mon choix. Je lui fis un mouvement de tête et s'empressa d'écrire sur son calepin. Tous me regardaient étrangement.

- **_Le restaurant du père Johnson. _**Leurs expliquais-je baissant la tête.

- **_Sinon, comment se passe le défilé ? _**Demanda subtilement Alice, à ma grande surprise.

- **_Plutôt bien. J'ai presque fini. Quelques petites finitions et place au spectacle. _**

- **_Y a de beau mâle ? _**Rigola-t-elle.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir et de chercher. Tous ou presque rigolaient de mon petit manège. Pour finir, je dis un « non » verbale, mais fis un « oui » avec ma tête. Ce qui fit rire toutes les filles présentes.

- **_Voilà pourquoi… _**Déclara Jasper à Emmett.

- **_Comprend et compatit. _**Continua ce dernier.

- **_Ne cherche pas à comprendre._** M'informa Bella. **_Emmett c'est juste moqué de ton homme toute la journée. _**

Je souris face à cette idée. Il est vrai qu'Emmett ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

- **_Sinon, tu es sur de vouloir savoir pour Jacob et Annie ?_** Fini par chuchoter Bella.

Je fis un petit oui de la tête, l'implorant un peu du regard, ce qui la fit rire.

- **_Le père d'Annie est contre sa relation d'avec Jacob. _**

- **_Sérieux ?_** M'écriais-je surprise.

- **_Oui._** Murmura-t-elle.

Me faisant ainsi comprendre de me taire un peu plus.

- **_Désolé. _**

- **_Pas grave. C'est juste que Jacob n'aime pas en parler. Il aime Annie du fond du cœur et il est très triste de lui infligé ça. Annie était plutôt proche de sa famille, maintenant beaucoup moins. _**

- **_C'est triste._** Fis-je lentement.

- **_N'en parle pas devant eux, surtout. _**

- **_T'inquiète pas et merci. _**

Bella vint déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue, ce qui me fit grandement sourire. J'allais me retourner vers Jasper quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortie pour le lire.

**_« Merci de n'avoir rien dit à Shane…_**

**_Je suis désolé et la gifle aurait dû être plus forte._**

**_Ian. »_**

Je relevais mon regard vers sa table. Pile en face de moi. Il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt. Je tapais un message, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Jasper.

**_« La première et dernière fois._**

**_Léa. »_**

Il me fit un simple geste de tête. Aussitôt, je tandis mon portable à Jasper pour qu'il puisse lire mes message. Mais, il n'en fit rien.

- **_Je veux juste savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ?_** Quémanda-t-il, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- **_Non._** Murmurais-je, l'embrassant tendrement. **_Je te jure que non. C'est toi que j'aime. _**

- **_Parfait ! _**

- **_J'ai giflé Ian._** Lui glissais-je, alors que le serveur nous apporter nos plat.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Il m'a demandé si j'avais oublié Holly… il pense que je l'oublie en trouvant du réconfort dans tes bras, avec vous tous. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Non. Je pourrais jamais l'oublié… mais, avec vous la douleur est moins importante._** Lui confiais-je.

Jasper captura ma main sous la table et se mit à caresser ma paume du bout des doigts.

Le reste du repas ce passa sans autre difficulté. Bella était tout à fait adorable avec moi. D'ailleurs, depuis ma venue dans la maison. De surcroit, elle était d'une beauté simple. Cette fille rayonnée littéralement, surtout lorsqu'elle parlait de sujet tel que « livre » ou « Edward ». Après le dessert, je décidais de faire visité les lieux du défilé aux filles. Quant aux garçons, dehors sur le grand terrain à l'arrière pour une partie de football. Apparemment, ils étaient intenables depuis leurs réveilles.

- **_C'est magnifique !_** Scanda euphorique Alice.

- **_Merci. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. J'ai une grande équipe dans l'ombre. _**

Les filles regardaient la salle sous toutes les coutures. Au bout d'un moment Alice monta sur l'estrade avec Rosalie. Elles se mirent à exagérer leurs gestes et a ce déhanché vivement. Ce qui nous fit grandement rire. Annie se prit au jeu, toute heureuse de sa journée et surtout de sa soirée les mitrailla de photos.

- **_Bel', Léa… venaient !_** Rigola Rose.

Bella monta à son tour un peu plus timidement. J'allais enclencher la chaine hi-fi et fit de même. Je savais quoi faire. Je coachais plus ou moins les mannequins avec l'aide du couturier bien évidement. Les filles essayaient de m'imiter, ce qui nous valu un fou rire phénoménale.

- **_Ce n'est pas censé être un défilé pour homme ?_** Entendis-je une voix, pas si inconnu.

La musique s'arrêta. Les filles avaient les yeux qui sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites.

- **_Tu leur fait peur._** Ricana son ami, prétentieusement.

- **_Les loges sont sur votre droite._** Leurs informais-je, sans me démonter.

- **_Léa Cooper … toujours aussi sexe !_** Déclara mon mannequin, le plus séduisant et surtout le plus populaire.

Alex PETTYFER. Un acteur britannique très talentueux, mais un poil égocentrique. Presque un an qu'il me tourne autour et qu'il me drague ouvertement.

- **_J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus avec le boss ! _**Sourit-il fièrement.

Voilà, nous y étions déjà. A peine cinq petite minutes.

- **_Sérieux ? _**Scanda son ami, Michael.

Un mannequin assez apprécié des photographes et de l'agente féminine. D'ailleurs, les filles avaient du mal à s'en remettre.

- **_Les gars… je suis encore au commande de se défilé… je vous conseillerez donc de rejoindre les autres. _**

- **_Léa… poupée ! J'aurais tes lèvres que tu le veille ou non._** Continua Alex complètement indifférent des personnes présentes.

- **_C'est qui ce merdeux ?_** Cracha la voix furibonde d'Emmett.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes craignant une scène sur mon lieu de travail.

- **_Alex Pettyfer ! _**Cru-t-il bon d'ajouter, monsieur l'anglais.

- **_Rien à foutre. Léa, Jasper et ton boss t'attende pour signer des papiers et avoir ton avis. _**

- **_Bien. Tout le monde dehors._** M'impatientais-je. **_Toi._** Fis-je pointant Alex du doigt. **_Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler de cette façon. Toi._** Continuais-je, en direction d'Em'**_. Je suis assez grande, mais c'était adorable. Dernier sommation… Dehors !_** Criais-je, les voyants sans réaction.

Les filles sortirent aux pas de trop. Rose amena avec elle, son mari. Les deux abrutis de mannequin filèrent aux loges. Je soufflais pour me redonner de la constance et fila rejoindre mon équipe. Les choses commençaient vraiment. Place au spectacle.

/

- **_En place._** Quémandais-je, à mes neufs mannequins masculins.

- **_Déstresse !_** Murmura Shane prêts de moi.

- **_Impossible._** Répondis-je, un peu tendu.

Toutes les années nous avions un chanteur, une chanteuse ou un groupe pour accompagner nos œuvres. Cette année Ian et son frère avaient engagé Christina Aguilera. Cette dernière était en promotion pour son film Burlesque. Bien sur les garçons avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Tous les mecs de la salle était remonté à bloque lorsque Ian l'avait présenté.

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans la salle. Miss Aguilera passa devant nous, comme si de rien était. Elle devait chanter Express. Elle avait deux danseuses avec elle. J'avais un peu peur que tout les regards soit sur elles, que sur les créations. Tant pis pour eux.

- **_Tient toi près !_** Glissais-je aux premières des neufs mannequins.

**_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside_**

_(C'est un monde froid et fou qui a fait rage à l'extérieur)  
><em>**_Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire_**

_(Eh bien bébé moi et toutes les filles de mon genre sont sur __le__ feu)_  
><strong><em>Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest<em>**

_(Afficher une petite jambe, je dois « shimmy » votre poitrine)  
><strong>It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque<strong>_

_(C'est une vie, c'est un style, c'est un besoin, c'est Burlesque)_

_**- Vas-y !**_ Dis-je en le poussant vers l'extrade.

En tout cas, rien à dire. Cette fille avait de la classe et une voix d'enfer. Aucun doute, le show allait être là et elle allait assurer.

**_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_**

_(E-X-P-R-E-S-S, l'amour, le sexe)  
><em>**_Ladies no regrets_**

_(Mesdames regrette pas)  
><em>**_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex_**

_(E-X-P-R-E-S-S, l'amour, le sexe)  
><em>**_Ladies no regrets_**

_(__Mesdames__regrette__pas__)_

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Tout était calqué à la minute près. A la fin de la chanson, mais surtout de la prestation de miss Aguilera, le public fit une novation. Ian monta sur scène avec son frère. Les deux hommes étaient entourés par Christina et Alex. Leurs deux stars de cette année.

Les Johnson m'avaient remercié des milliers de fois. Ian avait également malencontreusement embrassé ma bouche. Ce qui n'avait pas plus à mon amoureux actuel. Il avait même eu un petit différer avec son patron. Autant dire que je n'en menais pas large. Ian c'était tout de même excusé.

Nous avions fini la soirée dans un bar du centre ville. Heureusement, le week-end pointé son nez.

/

Dimanche. Nous avions passé notre journée a glandouillé. Hier, shoping avec Rose et Bella, puis soirée cinéma entre Jasper et moi. Un pur délice.

Il devait être six ou sept heures. Dehors, il venait de se mettre à pleuvoir des cordes. Jasper était à son bureau, cherchant sur son ordinateur des lieux à visiter pour sa semaine de congé. Il aimait beaucoup les monuments et les musées. Il aimait se cultivé, toujours en apprendre plus. Moi, ça me déranger pas. Et oui, noël était pour demain. Il allait rejoindre sa famille dès demain matin. Je le regardais discrètement du coin de l'œil. Je pouvais voir mon reflet à travers son écran. Je savais que c'était sa façon de garder un œil sur moi. J'étais allongé sur notre lit. Je réfléchissais à différente chose. Mon esprit vagabondé. Jazz avait mis de la musique douce en fond. Un air fin, délicat, raffiné. J'aimais assez. Je ne sais par quel raison, mais mon entre-jambe commença à se chauffer. Inconsciemment, je m'étais mise à frotter mes jambes entre elle. Jasper vaguait toujours à ses occupations. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je rien fait ? Depuis un ou deux mois ? Depuis le début de ma relation avec Jasper… rien en tout cas. Une idée me vint en tête. J'avais besoin de me libéré de cette tentions sexuelle. Hors, nous avions convenu d'attendre encore un peu avant de passer au plaisir charnel de notre amour.

Je me mis à caresser du bout des doigts mon ventre, puis mes cotes pour finir sur mes hautes montagnes. J'avais une poitrine assez généreuse. Cependant, rien de grossier. Elle était juste parfaite, proportionné au reste de mon corps. Je fis remonter ma poitrine. Une main sur chaque sein. Jasper avait visiblement arrêté de s'activé sur son ordinateur. Son regard était posé sur moi, je pouvais le sentir. Du moins, à travers les reflets de l'écran. Je pressais lentement mes seins. En douceur. Je fis glisser délicatement l'une de mes bretelles de soutien gorge pour dénudé l'un de mes seins. Je vis Jasper serrer les poings.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il se retourna lentement. Son regard s'encra dans le mien.

- **_Léa ? _**Dit-il la voix roque.

- **_Jasper ! _**Gémis-je, glissant ma main entre mes cuisses.

Je le vis fermer les yeux et soufflait bruyamment. Mes mains allèrent sous ma petite culotte en dentelle. Trouvant facilement accès à ma féminité. Celle-ci était déjà bien sensible. Un gémissement sortie d'entre mes lèvres, lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec mon bouton de plaisir gonflé.

J'entrouvris par la suite mes petites lèvres intimes et glissa un doigt dans ma fente humide.

- **_Bébé !_** Couinais-je.

- **_Tu me rends fou._** Murmura Jasper tout près de moi.

J'avais inconsciemment fermé les yeux. Mon amant été assis sur le bort du lit. Regardant mes actes avec ferveur. Une de mes mains alla relever ma jupe. L'autre continua à s'activer entre mes cuisses. De long vas et vient, lent. Mon cœur battait vite. J'avais horriblement chaud.

- **_Touche-toi !_** Miaulais-je pratiquement, ne le quittant plus des yeux.

Jasper me sourit tendrement, puis se leva et retira promptement son Jean. Il fit glisser le long de ses jambes son boxer. Son sexe était dur comme la pierre. Gorgée de sang, reposant contre son vendre musclé. Ce type était orgasmique. Mes doigts s'activèrent plus dans ma féminité trempée.

Jasper s'approcha de moi et attrapa vivement ma petite culotte. Il me l'enleva, puis attrapa son sexe de sa main droite et commença un doux vas et vient. Un râle de plaisir sorti de sa gorge, ce qui me fit gémir à mon tour. Ses yeux plongés dans le miens, nous nous donnions du plaisir. Mon bassin ondula au même rythme que mon amoureux. Je m'étais calé sur ses caresses intimes. Nous nous agitions un peu plus sur nos corps. Le plaisir était là. Intense, pur. Mon corps frémissait. Je n'allais pas tardé. Lui non plus visiblement. Nos souffles était court, difficile, haché.

Enfin, mon corps se crispa. Mes orteils se contractèrent. Un cri rauque de plaisir se libéra. Des milliers de fourmillement m'envahirent. Des taches noirs vint troubler ma vue. Je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme face à mon petit ami, Jasper Whitlock. Mon amoureux quand à lui s'activa vivement pour murmurais mon nom une dernier fois. Quelques goutes de sa semence vint s'abattre sur le bas de mes jambes. Il était magnifique en pleine jouissance.

Jasper vint s'allonger prêt de moi. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pour d'écrire cette expérience.

- **_Quand tu veux !_** L'entendis-je dire, un sourire dans la voix.

Je souris à mon tour. Il avait aimé autant que moi. Un plaisir immense vint percuter mon cœur. Nous étions faits pour être en couple. Pour vivre ensemble. Pour nous aimer. J'en été persuadé.

- **_J'ai besoin d'une douche._** Soufflais-je.

Je l'embrassais rapidement du bout des lèvres et enfila mon peignoir. J'ouvris la porte et alla à la salle de bain. De drôle de bruit me firent faire une halte, en plein milieu. Des bruits roquent, des gémissements. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas les seuls à prendre du plaisir. Sauf, que les voix venaient d'en bas. Du salon. Je descendis sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers. La scène qui s'offrait à moi, me surprit au plus au point, mais elle m'excita au plus au point.

Mes colocataires participaient à une session de baise, dans le salon communale. Fantastique. Le premier couple que je vis, fut Emmett et Rosalie. Lui assis confortablement sur le divan. Elle le chevauchant. Il avait un rythme assez soutenu. Emmett était assez… bestiale. Rose poussait quant à elle des râles de plaisir à me faire mouiller une seconde fois.

Edward et Bella était quand à eux, à même le sol. Elle dos contre terre, lui la surplombant. Il lui faisait l'amour avec intensité. Je ne voyais pas le visage, mais le dos d'Edward et ses fesses étaient contracté à l'extrême. C'était… jussif de les voir faire.

Une main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche. Surprise, je fis un bon gigantesque.

- **_Chut… ne crie pas. Montons !_** Décréta dans un murmure Jasper, tirant sur ma hanche.

Il me relâcha qu'une fois les escaliers remonté et la porte de notre chambre fermé.

- **_Ne panique pas… je vais tout t'expliquait. _**

- **_Jazz déstresse. Je sais ce qu'est une session de baise._** Pouffais-je pour le détendre.

Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air apeuré de ma réaction.

- **_Tu connais ?_** Questionna-t-il plus que surprit.

- **_Oui. J'y ai même participé._** Lui confiais-je, prenant place sur le lit.

Il est vrai qu'avec Stan mon premier amant, j'avais exploré toutes les barrières du plaisir sexuel. D'ailleurs, Ian n'avait jamais comprit mon fantasme d'être prise par deux hommes.

- **_Et toi ?_** Continuais-je timidement.

- **_Euh… oui. Avec mon ancienne copine. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas prit peur._** L'informais-je. **_Juste surprise que mes colocataires s'amusent à ça !_** Souris-je, presque impressionné. Surtout **_par la petite Bella. Pas si innocente que ça la petite Swan. _**

- **_D'accord. Je crois que j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche et d'un verre de Whisky. _**Décréta Jasper reprenant une respiration un peu plus régulière.

Je me levais et attrapa sa main. Une bonne douche à deux, rien de plus sexy pour finir cette journée orgasmique.

* * *

><p><em><strong>et voici fidèles lecteurs et lectrices ! <strong>_

_**a lundi prochain en espèrant pouvoir lire vos réactions en retour... **_

_**bisous bisous**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**j'espère qu'il va vous faire plaisir lol**

**gros bisous à très vite ! **

**sabou2607  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**Qui es-tu ? **

/

Un réveil câlin comme celui que venait de me faire Jasper ? Tous les jours. Ce type devenait-il ma drogue au fur et à mesure ? Je commençais à être dépendante de lui et cela me faisait peur. J'avais peur de le perdre, peur de m'éloigner de lui, peur qu'il sache réellement qui j'étais ! Il m'avait embrassé, caressé pendant presque une heure. Nous étions tous les deux assez frustrés, quand Edward vint frapper à notre porte.

- **_Jasper ton avion !_** Hurla-t-il.

- **Ne veut pas ? **Lâcha mon amoureux avec un sourire présent dans la voix.

- **_Tu expliqueras donc à tes parents pourquoi ? _**

- **_J'arrive !_** Rouspéta mon Jasper dépité.

Je ne pouvais que rire devant sa petite bouille d'enfant capricieux.

- **_Tu es sure que tout ira bien ?_** S'inquiéta mon amoureux. **_Je peux rester… tu n'as qu'à demander ! _**

- **_Jasper, tu dois fêter noël avec ta famille. _**

- **_Je sais._** Grommela-t-il.

- **_De toute façon, tu seras là dans deux jours. Je pense pouvoir survivre. _**

- **_Ouais…_** Soupira-t-il se levant du lit.

- **_T'es toujours beau, même grognon. _**

Jasper ne dit mot, mais un sourire charmeur, presque rebelle, vint se poser sur son visage. Il adorait que je lui dise ce genre de chose.

Une fois habillés et une fois passés par la case « salle de bain », nous fîmes notre entrée dans la cuisine.

- **_Bonjour, les criards._** Nous saluât moqueur, Emmett.

- **_Bonjour à vous aussi les serials baiseurs !_** Lâchais-je rapidement, me servant un café ainsi qu'à Jasper.

Silence dans la pièce. D'accord, Jasper ne leur avait rien dit, parfait !

- **_Y'a pas mort d'homme. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout analyser._** Souriais-je fièrement.

- **_Tu… Euh… _**

Comment faire perdre ses mots à Rosalie ? Trop facile.

- **_Les gars, calme. _**Rigola Jasper. **_Léa connait ce milieu. Elle n'est pas effrayée, elle n'a pas posé de question et elle ne va pas vous voir d'une autre façon._**

- **_Promis ! _**Clamais-je, une main sur le cœur. **_Par contre, tu es super sexe en pleine orgie…_** Fis-je timidement à Rose.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de voir et connaitre ses limites. Rose se mit à rougir promptement, ce qui fit rire presque tout le monde. Bella quant à elle, n'osait même plus bouger d'un pouce.

- **_D'accord, je suis désolée de vous avoir surpris… j'allais prendre une douche après que Jasper m'ait donné un bon orgasme, j'ai entendu des gémissements… de la simple curiosité. Je suis désolée et je ne recommencerai plus. _**

Toujours choquer et donner une bonne information sur soi-même, afin de détourner l'attention. Là, ils vont tous se demander « Jasper lui a donné un orgasme ? ». Je pris ma tasse de café et quittai la pièce. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce genre d'ambiance. Je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir de faire des réflexions et de leur envoyer des piques. Note à moi-même, redevenir la fille réservée et inaccessible pour mon entourage.

J'appuyais sur la chaine hifi de mon homme et une musique d'extase sortie des hauts parleurs. Je m'activais à mettre ma veste et à me maquiller, quand Jasper entra dans la chambre. Il se mit à chanter aussitôt reconnaissant Nirvana.

**_Rape Me_**

(viole-moi)

**_Rape Me, my friend_**

(viole-moi, mon ami)

**_Rape Me_**

(viole-moi)

**_Rape Me again_**

(viole-moi encore)

Putain, c'était super sexe de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose… D'accord, calme Léa… juste une chanson… il te le demande pas vraiment là ! Si ?

**_I'm not the only one, Ah [4x]_**

(_Je ne suis pas le seul_, Ah)

J'enchainais après lui. Dieu, qu'il avait une belle voix. Une voix cassée, rockeuse. Je le voyais une fois de plus différemment. Jasper vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous nous regardions à travers le miroir.

**_Hate me_**

(_Haïs-moi,_)

**_Do it and do it again_**

(_Fais-le et fais-le encore_)

**_Waste me_**

(_Gaspille-moi,_)

**_Rape Me, My friend  
><em>**(_Viole-moi, mon ami_)

**_I'm not the only one, Ah [4x] _**

(_Je ne suis pas le seul_)

Jasper joint sa voix à la mienne. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui, quand il passa ses bras autour de mon corps, me serrant fortement contre lui.

**_My favorite inside source_**

(_Ma source intérieure préférée_)

**_I'll kiss your open sores _**

(_J'embrasserai tes blessures ouvertes_)

**_I appreciate your concern _**

(_J'apprécie tes soucis_)

**_You're gonna stink and burn_**

(_Vous puerez et brûlerez toujours_)

- **_Sont trop mignons !_** Entendis-je, Rosalie proclamer, depuis le seuil de la porte.

- **_Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à se décoller ?_** Continua Emmett.

- **_Non._** Criâmes Jasper et moi, les faisant sursauter un peu.

Ils sourirent puis ils nous dirent qu'il était temps d'y aller. C'est à reculons que Jasper alla prendre son sac de voyage sur le bureau.

Tout le monde était prêt. Edward ferma la maison à clés, puis alla mettre sa grosse valise dans le coffre. Nous étions tous dans la Jeep de Jasper. Monsieur était au volant de son monstre, tout heureux de transporter du monde.

- **_En route pour l'aéroport._** Hurla-t-il.

Nous nous cramponnions où nous pouvions, parce que monsieur nous avait fait un démarrage express.

- **_Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?_** Hurla Rose, complètement hystérique.

- **_Non… je ne ferais jamais de mal à ma princesse._** Dit-il plus que sérieusement.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents et fit face à mes colocataires.

- **_Vous pouvez me remercier d'être venue en voiture._** Souris-je gaiement.

- **_Quelqu'un pourrait lui foutre un coup pour moi ?_** Quémanda gentiment Bella, comme si de rien n'était.

- **_Tout de suite, mademoiselle maladroite._** Hurla Emmett, me frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

- **_Crétin !_** Lâchais-je, essayant de lui mettre un coup également.

- **_Pose tes sales pattes d'ours sur elle… et je te tue !_** Rugit Jasper, le regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

Je me tournai vers Emmett et lui tira la langue.

- **_Bébé, je ne peux pas te défendre, si tu fais ça. _**Rouspéta Jazz, dépité.

- **_Pardon, mamours. _**Soupirais-je me remettant droite dans mon siège.

- **_Il me donne envie de vomir. _**Murmura pas le moins du monde discrètement Rose.

Bien sur, cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle.

- **_La ferme, la blonde._** Scandâmes mon homme et moi.

- **_Vivement que l'on arrive._** Continua Edward. **_Je n'en peux plus de votre maturité précaire._**

Silence de mort dans la voiture. Comment casser une bonne ambiance ? Edward Masen, utilisant des mots d'intellos.

- **_Tu comptes faire quoi durant notre absence ?_** Quémanda Bella, installée au fond du véhicule.

- **_Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment ? _**

- **_Comment ça ?_** Murmura Jasper très attentif à me paroles.

Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire de la peine et encore moins de le voir culpabiliser. Il devait partir c'était comme ça.

- **_Ma seule famille est à Forks. Je ne veux pas y retourner. _**Chuchotais-je difficilement.

- **_Depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas aller voir tes parents ? _**Questionna anxieusement Rose.

Une boule d'angoisse et de tristesse vint se loger au fond de ma gorge. Fait chier…

- **_Un peu plus de cinq ans. _**Leur confiais-je.

- **_Tu ne vas donc pas voir ta famille ? _**Continua Jasper.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Léa… que vas-tu faire pour noël ?_** Rugit presque violement Emmett.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle. Il se faisait si discret depuis le début de la discussion.

- **_Je ne sais pas ! D'habitude, je suis avec les Johnson… mais, tout est différent cette année… Il n'y a pas Holly… Et puis, Noël, c'est pour la famille. _**Leur expliquais-je.

- **_Donc… tu vas rester seule ?_** S'exclama étonnée Bella.

Je ne su quoi répondre. Seule ? Oui, de toute façon, je l'avais plus ou moins toujours été.

Jasper se gara assez facilement pour un gros véhicule dans le parking sous-terrain. Emmett alla récupérer un chariot et installa toutes les valises. Il ressemblait à un gros gamin surexcité. Ouais… sauf, qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur l'infime inquiétude qui grandissait dans ses yeux.

- **_A quelle heure ? _**Quémanda Rose à mon homme.

- **_À Onze heures, j'atterris à Seattle. Mon père viendra me chercher avec Alice. _**

- **_Tout ira bien… sinon, demande à Alice de leur raconter l'histoire de « Je vais castrer Taylor » ! _**Rigola-t-elle.

Mauvaise idée, pensais-je. Cette histoire, l'avait plus énervé qu'amusé… même après la réaction de Bel' et Lice. Deux folles ces filles !

Edward et Bella firent la queue, pour prendre des cafés chauds au distributeur.

- **_Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste ?_** Murmura désespérément Jasper, m'attirant dans ses bras.

- **_Jazz, tu as besoin de voir ta famille et surtout tu n'as pas le choix._** Souris-je, contre ses lèvres.

- **_Nous avons toujours le choix._** Me contredit-il tristement.

- **_Ecoute… je vais très bien m'en sortir ici. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. je te jure, qu'au moindre souci je t'appelle. _**

- **_Tu me le jures ? _**

- **_Sur notre amour._** Lui soufflais-je, me blottissant davantage contre lui.

- **_Les amoureux ?_** Murmura Edward tout près de nous.

Il avait deux cafés chauds dans la main. Jasper se détacha de moi et les récupéra. Je remerciais Edward de sa gentillesse en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il parut une fois de plus surpris, mais il ne dît mot et se contenta de sourire.

Nous avions attendu presque un quart d'heure, avant que Jasper ne prenne son avion.

- **_Je t'aime !_** Chuchota-t-il, me serrant fort contre lui.

- **_Bébé, seulement deux jours… je te jure que tout ira bien. _**

- **_D'accord. _**

Une fois parti, Bella et Edward allèrent récupérer leur voiture de location. Edward adorait visiblement conduire une voiture belle, puissante et surtout nouvelle durant ses trajets vers Forks.

- **_Quelle voiture ?_** Grommela Emmett lorsque son ami revient tout sourire.

- **_Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S !_** Susurra-t-il, agitant les clés sous son nez.

- **_Tête de con !_** Cracha subitement Emmett.

- **_Du calme Memett !_** Sourit fièrement Edward.

- **_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça Eddy… c'est entre Léa et moi._** S'énerva-t-il, véritablement.

- **_M'en fous !_** Contra gentiment ce dernier.

- **_T'es juste jaloux._** S'énerva prestement Emmett.

Les filles levaient déjà les yeux au ciel, alors que moi j'étais complètement perdue dans leurs délires. Il venait de se passer quoi là.

- **_Bel' on devrait y aller !_** Décréta Edward au bout d'un petit moment.

Bella leva son regard et acquiesça. Elle alla prendre Emmett et Rose dans ses bras. Puis, vint timidement vers moi.

- **_Tu es certaine de vouloir rester seule ? _**

- **_Oui._** Lui soufflais-je, l'embrassant sur la joue. **_Merci, Bella._**

- **_Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ? _**

- **_A Forks ? _**

- **_Oui. Tu n'es pas obligée de voir ta famille. La famille d'Edward a une maison aux abords de Forks. Comme ça ni vu ni connu._** Scanda-t-elle gaiement.

- **_Je ne peux pas venir._** Lui dis-je émue.

- **_C'est une très bonne idée. J'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir._** S'écria Edward, filant déjà hors de notre vue pour pouvoir téléphoner.

- **_Non._** Criais-je, réalisant enfin l'énormité de la situation.

Emmett vint encercler ma taille. Je gesticulais dans tous les sens pour qu'il me lâche.

- **_Il fait ça pour ton bien. Il n'aime pas savoir les gens seuls pour Noel. Personne ne le souhaite d'ailleurs. _**

- **_Je ne peux pas !_** Pleurais-je.

- **_Léa… ou tu vas avec Edward et Bella ou nous annulons notre voyage !_** Claqua la voix sèche et froide de Rosalie.

- **_Je veux juste être seule._** Pleurais-je.

- **_Non. Un choix inacceptable._** Murmura délicatement à mon oreille, monsieur muscle.

- **_C'est d'accord._** Déclara Edward, me prenant dans ses bras à la place d'Emmett. **_Ma mère était très heureuse de savoir que tu venais. Elle aimerait beaucoup connaitre la petite nouvelle colocataire et surtout celle qui nous fait tous craquer._** Dit-il tendrement contre moi.

- **_S'il te plait._** Continuais-je à sangloter.

- **_Je t'en supplie Léa. Pense à Bella, à Jasper et aux autres. Aucun ne veut te voir rester ici… sans personne pour les fêtes. Rose a tout fait pour faire partir Jasper… mais, il serait prêt à revenir. Tu le sais ! finit-il caressant tendrement mes cheveux. _**

- **_Il le ferait ?_** Couinais-je.

- **_Oui. Il prendrait directement un vol retour dès son avion posé. Sauf, si Rose lui envoie un texto lui disant que tu viens avec nous… ou qu'ils restent avec toi. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas gâcher leur noël._** Soupirais-je tristement.

- **_D'accord._** Soupira-t-il contre mon cou. **_Vous pouvez y aller._** Les informa-t-il.

- **_Tu vas faire quoi ?_** S'étonna Rose à mon attention.

- **_Je vais avec Ed' et Bella à Forks._** Grimaçais-je, alors que mes larmes s'arrêtaient de couler.

- **_Parfait._** Déclara Emmett.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux étaient à bord de leur avion. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas lâché. Il m'accompagna ainsi jusqu'à la voiture de location. Son bras entourant ma taille, me bloquant contre lui. Se fut Bella qui alla charger les valises dans la voiture.

- **_Je n'ai pas de vêtement._** Leur indiquais-je.

- **_Je te prêterai les miens._** Rigola Bella.

- **_Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtement…_** renchéris-je.

- **_Nous irons faire les magasins… cadeaux de noël pour Jazz et toi._** Rigola Edward, ouvrant la porte arrière. Il me poussa à l'intérieur, un fichu sourire au coin sur le bord des lèvres.

- **_J'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un film et que l'on m'a kidnappé. _**Leur indiquais-je, alors qu'Edward bouclait ma ceinture.

- **_Tu vas rester sage alors ? _**Poursuivit-il.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**Souris-je plus détendue.

- **_Parce que dans tous les films, l'héroïne se fait enlever par un ou des psychopathes. _**

- **_Vous êtes des psychopathes ? _**Rétorquais-je, joueuse.

- **_Les pires ! _**Déclara Bella prenant place sur le siège passager.

- **_Maintenant que l'on en parle, il est vrai que je vous trouve un peu dingue. _**Leur signalais-je un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Pourquoi vient-elle déjà ? _**Quémanda Bella à son amoureux.

- **_Pour Jazz ! _**Soupira dépité Edward.

- **_Merci, pour votre sacrifice. _**Bougonnais-je, tournant ma tête vers le paysage extérieur.

J'entendis les deux « psychopathes » de devant rire comme des tordus un petit moment. Puis, Bel' mit de la musique classique. Juste parfait. Je savais que c'était des musiques d'Edward. Je reconnaissais assez facilement sa touche personnelle.

J'avais trois heures devant moi, pour me préparer à mon passé. Rien que de savoir que je me rendais à Forks, me coupait le souffle.

Je reconnais plus ou moins le paysage m'entourant. J'avais dormi environ une heure sur les trois de notre voyage. Bella avait gardé les yeux ouverts durant mon absence. Depuis dix minutes, mademoiselle jouait tout de même la belle au bois dormant.

- **_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier._** Chuchotais-je à Edward.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et me regarder dans le rétroviseur central.

- **_Pour la proposition, pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous, chez toi. _**

- **_C'est normal._** Dit-il dans un faible sourire. **_Jasper est mon meilleur ami… si sa copine a besoin de moi, je suis là. _**

- **_Merci quand même !_** Lui soufflais-je.

- **_Tu angoisses ?_** Questionna anxieusement Edward, le regard rivé sur la route.

- **_Oui. J'ai peur de croiser des personnes… de me faire du mal, de penser à ce que j'ai perdu ici ! _**

- **_Il ne t'arrivera rien. J'empêcherai qui conque de te faire du mal. _**

- **_Ma tête et mon cœur m'en feront._** Murmurais-je difficilement.

- **_Alors, j'essaierai te de changer les idées ! _**

- **_Tu as un piano chez tes parents ?_** Demandais-je toute souriante.

- **_Oui._** Rigola-t-il doucement.

- **_Tes parents sont très gentils de me laisser interférer dans leur noël. _**

- **_Tu n'interfères pas._** Claqua-t-il. **_En fait, se sont mes parents adoptifs._** Me dit-il plus détendu. **_Mes géniteurs n'ont pas su comment m'élever… direction l'orphelinat à quatre ans. _**

- **_Désolée. Je ne voulais pas…_** Murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Je le vis bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai deux nouveaux parents qui m'aiment et qui se sont très bien occupés de mon éducation. _**

- **_Tu as de la chance._** Souris-je.

Il me le rendit prestement. Edward était quelqu'un de bien. Je l'avais toujours su. C'est surement pour ça alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver son nom dans l'annuaire. Parce que ses parents avaient un autre nom. Mince alors !

Le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks », fit sourire Edward, pour ma part il me donna envie de vomir. Pourquoi avais-je dit oui déjà ? Ah oui… je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Edward tourna au premier chemin sur notre droite. Il commença à siffloter un air de musique. Je lui soufflais un petit merci, tandis que miss Bella se réveillait à cause de l'imperfection du chemin de terre.

- **_J'adore toujours autant votre « rénovation » !_** Persifla Bella.

- **_Pas de bonne humeur amour ?_** Ricana ce dernier.

- **_J'aurais du demander à mon père de le faire pour vous. _**

- **_Ou a Jacob ?_** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Ce n'est pas ton chien._** Cracha Bella, alors qu'Edward se garait devant une magnifique demeure.

- **_Bienvenue à Villa-Forks !_** Murmura Edward tout sourire.

- **_C'est magnifique !_** Fis-je bouche bée.

- **_Tu vois je ne suis pas la seule avoir un comportement de débile devant cette maison. _**

- **_Un point pour Swan._** Entendis-je la voix d'Edward, alors qu'il sortait du véhicule.

Nous fîmes de même, mon regard toujours vers la Villa de mes rêves. Elle était parfaite. En bois avec de grandes vitres pour faire circuler la lumière. Trois ou même quatre étages. Le paradis.

- **_Tu vas t'en remettre ?_** Rigola Ed', passant son bras droit autour de mes épaules.

- **_Ouais. _**

- **_D'accord. Allons-y ! _**

Edward passa le premier, suivit de près par Bella. Je me fis toute petite en fin de wagon.

- **_Y'a quelqu'un ?_** Hurla-t-il, posant les deux grosses valises contre le mur de gauche.

- **_Déjà là ?_** Rouspéta presque, une voix masculine.

Ce qui fit rire Bella de bon cœur.

- **_Faut croire._** Riposta Edward. **_On peut repartir sinon._**

Nous entendîmes des bruits dans la pièce voisine. Deux hommes se dirigeaient vers nous. L'un était assez grand, de corpulence moyenne. Les cheveux châtains-foncés, presque noirs. Une moustache, un regard assez soucieux. Charlie Swan. Enfin, le chef Swan. Bella courra dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras. L'homme eu juste le temps de donner la bouteille de bière à son ami.

Ce dernier était tout le contraire du premier. De beaux cheveux blonds, parfaitement coiffés, dorés, ni trop longs, ni trop courts. Un regard profond, mature, prévoyant. Les épaules droites, une ligne irréprochable. Carlisle Cullen.

- **_Papa ?_** Entendis-je Edward l'appeler.

Papa ? Non. Son père était Carlisle Cullen ? Je sentis mes jambes flageoler, alors que des bruits de verre heurtant le sol, me vint aux oreilles. Dans quoi étais-je venue me fourrer ?

- **_Léa ? _**Reconnus-je, la voix de mon ancien médecin particulier.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ? _**Entendis-je une voix douce et chaleureuse demander.

Je n'avais pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que la belle Esmée se trouvait ici.

- **_Carlisle ? _**Murmura-t-elle devant notre manque de réaction.

Je ne tenais plus. Je courrais me blottir dans les bras de Carlisle.

- **_C'est quoi ce délire ?_** Quémanda Edward suppliant.

Carlisle ignora royalement son fils et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Comme son odeur m'avait manqué.

- **_Enfin !_** Murmura-t-il contre moi.

Les larmes coulaient à grosse goute le long de mon visage.

- **_Léa ?_** Entendis-je la voix réconfortante d'Esmée.

Je relevais la tête pour la voir derrière son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas m'atteindre tant qu'Edward ne se pousserait pas de derrière moi et que Carlisle m'entourait.

- **_Oui !_** Couinais-je.

- **_Seigneur… c'est vraiment Léa Cooper ?_** Proclama le chérif Swan étonné.

- **_Oui… comment vous la connaissez ?_** Quémanda doucement Bella.

- **_Plus tard. Nous allons d'abord, prendre une collation. Léa a besoin d'un petit remontant… et moi aussi._** Rigola tendu Carlisle.

Carlisle se détacha de moi lentement. Aussitôt se fut les bras rassurant et chaleureux d'Esmée qui m'encerclèrent.

- **_Tu m'as énormément manqué !_** Dit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Toi aussi, Esmée. Beaucoup_**.

Elle renifla dans mes cheveux, alors que Carlisle tirait sur mon bras.

- **_Allons-nous assoir. Charlie whisky ? _**

- **_Ouais… je crois que la bière n'est pas assez forte !_** Rigola-t-il tristement.

Je me détachais d'Esmée lentement.

- **_Bonjour, Charlie_**. Lançais-je timidement.

- **_Bonjour, Léa. Heureux de te revoir et surtout aussi jolie. _**

Je pris une tinte assez rosée. Charlie m'avait déjà complimenté, mais jamais sur ma beauté. Il est vrai qu'avant j'avais plus de cinquante kilos en plus.

- **_Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ?_** S'irrita considérablement Edward.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui. Ce dernier était au bord de l'explosion. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre.

- **_Je… je connais tes parents !_** Lui dis-je, baissant la tête.

- **_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_** Cracha-t-il.

- **_Parce que… je ne savais pas._** Continuais-je, très mal à l'aise.

- **_Explique-toi !_** Hurla-t-il.

Je fis un sursaut énorme le voyant tant en colère. Pourquoi l'était-il d'ailleurs ?

- **_Edward ?_** S'offusqua littéralement Esmée. **_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_**

- **_Qui es-tu ?_** Continua Ed' à mon attention.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau, le Edward Masen que j'avais connu au lycée. Le petit con prétentieux, qui se moquait de mon apparence. L'Edward qui m'avait tout de même attiré et que j'avais aimé.

- **_Léa Cooper._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Qui sont tes parents ?_** Continua-t-il, sans adoucir le ton de sa voix.

Même le chef Swan avait été plus doux avec moi. Une larme vint s'écraser contre ma joue.

- **_Je vais partir._** Lui dis-je.

- **_Non. Tu n'iras nulle part. _**

- **_Je veux rejoindre Jasper. _**

- **_Non._** Cria-t-il. **_J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir. Tu nous dois bien ça, après deux mois de colocation. _**

- **_Ca suffit maintenant._** Tempera Charlie. **_Nous allons nous calmer et sur le champ. _**

- **_Charlie…_** Commença à plaider Ed'.

- **_Stop._** Le contra son futur beau-père. **_Encore heureux que je te connaisse et que tu sois le petit ami de Bella depuis si longtemps… que tu sois le fils des Cullen… Sinon, je t'aurais appris à parler aux femmes. _**

- **_Papa !_** S'offusqua Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Désolé ma fille, mais ton copain est un crétin._** Bougonna Charlie, baissant son regard.

Carlisle et Charlie étaient partis prendre leur fameux remontant, tandis qu'Edward et Bella montaient leurs affaires dans l'ancienne chambre d'Ed'. Pendant ce temps, Esmée m'avait fait visiter la maison Cullen de fond en comble.

- **_Ça sera ta chambre._** Dit-elle, ouvrant une dernière porte. **_Carlisle et moi seront juste à coté._** Précisa-t-elle timidement.

- **_Je ne vais pas rester Esmée. _**

- **_Si._** Me contra-t-elle durement. **_Mon fils est un idiot… tu restes. Surtout que noël est ce soir. _**

- **_Justement._** Chuchotais-je, le regard rivé sur le parquet.

- **_Tu reste, Léa. Bon, je vais voir si Bella veut venir faire des courses avec moi._** Sourit-elle gentiment. **_Tu veux venir ? _**

- **_Euh… je vais vous laisser entre belle-mère et belle-fille !_** Lui dis-je. **_J'ai déjà l'impression qu'Ed' et Bel' m'en veulent déjà… pas besoin d'en rajouter._** Soufflais-je, le cœur lourd.

- **_Comme tu le souhaites. Léa ? _**

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Tu es vraiment magnifique. _**

- **_Merci. _**

Puis, elle m'embrassa le front et quitta la pièce. Noel, ce soir ? Et je n'avais pas de cadeaux à offrir. Je fis le tour de la pièce rapidement. Un lit double, un bureau, un ordinateur, une bibliothèque. Cela ressemblait un peu à notre villa. Après m'être rafraichie à la salle de bain, je redescendis les escaliers. Je trouvais Edward en grande discussion avec son père. Charlie quant à lui regardait attentivement la télévision. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il devait veiller au grain. Le chef Swan veillait toujours sur tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**certains details sont plus ou moins analyser... le reste (le plus gros je pense) dans le chapitre suivant ! **

**bisous à très vite ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !**

**voici un nouveau chapitre ... avec certaine révélation sur le passé de Léa ... ;-)**

**merci à tout ceux qui m'on laissé une revieuw **

**en particulier à _laulau456_,_ audrey_, miiss88 , Mdine , ninimem , _elodie_, Gaelle-51 et tout ceux qui lise mes histoires sans laisser de com's... **

**bisous et à lundi si tout vas bien ! **

**xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

**Première difficulté. **

Charlie posa son regard sur moi, quelques secondes. Il avait l'air d'être dans une lutte infernale avec lui-même. Carlisle tourna plus sa tête vers moi et m'envoya un sourire éblouissant.

- **_Ce n'est pas fair-play de m'éblouir._** Rigolais-je un peu tendue, vis-à-vis d'Edward.

- **_Tu ne t'es jamais plainte de mes sourires._** Dit-il faussement offusquer.

- **_J'ai peut-être grandi !_** Lui soufflais-je, prenant place à gauche de Charlie.

- **_Ouais… Aucun doute, là-dessus. La petite Léa Cooper n'est plus la même._** Lâcha subitement Charlie.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Cela sonnait presque comme un reproche.

- **_Ma femme et Bella sont partis faire des courses pour ce soir… Tu voudrais peut-être en faire ?_** Questionna lentement Carlisle.

- **_Euh… J'ai certainement des cadeaux de noël à acheter._** Souris-je bêtement.

Carlisle se leva et alla prendre un trousseau de clé sur la commode d'entrée.

- **_J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux._** Grimaça-t-il.

- **_Vous ne vouliez jamais me la prêter !_** Rouspétais-je.

- **_Tu n'avais pas le permis._** S'étouffa-t-il, tandis que Charlie rouspétait dans sa barbe.

J'embrassais ce dernier sur la joue, puis me levais pour récupérer les clés et mon sac.

- **_J'en ai pour deux heures maximum. _**

- **_Je viens._** Lâcha subitement Edward.

Il avait déjà sa veste sur le dos.

- **_Pas une bonne idée._** Grimaça Charlie.

- **_Ouais… ben, je ne comptais pas vous demandez votre avis… je pars avec elle, ou tout le monde reste._** Cracha-t-il

Je soufflais résolue et fit signe à Carlisle et à Charlie de laisser tomber. De toute façon, Edward avait la tête aussi dure qu'un tronc d'arbre. Il s'installa sur le siège passager, sans me décrocher un mot. Pourquoi avoir voulu m'accompagner ? Je voyais bien que ma présence le torturait.

- **_Il y a un nouveau centre commercial au sud de la ville._** Chuchota-t-il. **_Tu trouveras certainement ton bonheur. _**

- **_Merci. _**Répondis-je, prenant déjà la route.

Edward n'ouvrait la bouche que pour m'indiquer les directions. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au centre commercial.

- **_Tu veux commencer par quoi ?_** Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- **_Les filles… Rose, Annie, Bella et ta mère !_** Quémandais-je.

- **_Des idées ?_** S'enquit-il, alors que nous venions d'entrée dans le centre.

Il y avait environ une vingtaine de magasin en tout genre. Je trouverai certainement tout ici.

- **_Une bijouterie ?_** Demandais-je, évitant toujours soigneusement son regard.

De toute façon, il ne cherchait pas à le trouver. Edward tira sur ma manche et me fit avancer. Nous dépassâmes environs trois magasins pour trouver la bijouterie sur notre droite. Je lui fis un petit sourire et y entrais. Une dame d'environ quarante ans, vint aussitôt à notre rencontre.

- **_Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? _**

- **_Euh… je vais d'abord regarder ! _**Lui souris-je gentiment.

- **_N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. _**Déclara-t-elle, alors que mon regard commença l'inspection.

Je savais déjà ce que je voulais. J'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant notre trajet. Edward regardait également la vitrine, me laissant vaguer à mon activité. J'avais repéré une magnifique bague en argent, de pierres noires et blanches réparties en vague autour de la bague. Elle serait parfaite pour Esmée. Un peu plus loin, il y avait des boucles d'oreille en argent, descendant de quelques centimètres en spirale. Très simples et très distingues. Pour Annie.

- **_Tu veux de l'aide ? _**Quémanda presque peureusement Edward.

Je ne l'avais pas du tout vu arriver. Je lui montrais mes deux premiers achats. Il fut surpris par la beauté et le choix des personnes. Peut-être pensait-il que je n'allais rien offrir à sa mère et à Annie ?

- **_Ma mère a des boucles d'oreille dans ce style. Elle va adorer. _**

- **_Parfait. Pour Rose, je penche pour ce pendentif. _**

Je lui montrais la jolie petite fée en argent gris, posée sur une perle rose.

- **_Magnifique ! _**Murmura-t-il.

- **_Elle a déjà beaucoup de chaine. Comme ça, elle pourra choisir entre les pendentifs. _**Lui expliquais-je.

- **_Bonne idée. _**

- **_Pour ta femme, je pensais plus à ça. _**

Je lui indiquais le bracelet sur notre gauche. Trois chaines fines en or gris également entremêlées. Elles avaient de petites perles d'or incrustées.

- **_C'est beaucoup trop._** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_N'importe quoi._**

- **_Attends, tu te rends pas compte… tu vas en avoir pour au moins trois cents euros et c'est juste le cadeau des filles. _**

- **_Euh… le premier cadeau des filles._** Lui expliquais-je, me mordant le bout des lèvres.

Je crois qu'Edward avaient arrêté de respirer.

- **_Ed' ?_** Paniquais-je, le voyant totalement immobile.

- **_Quoi comme autres cadeaux ?_** Quémanda-t-il, tandis que la vendeuse revenait vers nous.

Je lui indiquais promptement mes achats. Malheureusement, Edward n'avait pas perdu le nord.

- **_Bon d'accord… des bons d'achat pour Victoria Secret._** Lâchais-je, le rouge aux joues.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais parler de ça avec lui me paraissait presque intimidant. Peut-être parce que…

- **_A ma mère aussi ?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

Voilà, pourquoi, pensais-je essayant de ne pas rire devant sa petite tête de choqué.

- **_Quoi… ta mère aussi porte des sous-vêtements ! Tu ne le savais pas ?_** Souris-je payant la bijoutière.

Ouais, Edward avait vu juste au niveau du montant. Pas grave, j'avais de l'argent et ça valait pour tous les noëls non fêtés. J'entendis Edward bougonner dans sa barbe comme Charlie, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

- **_Allons chercher tes « bons cadeaux » !_** Rugit-il prenant soin de porter les bijoux.

Je lui pris le bras et l'amena chez Victoria Secret.

- **_Je crois que tu devrais rester ici !_** Lui soufflais-je voyant une horde de fille à l'intérieur.

- **_J'y suis déjà allé._** M'informa-t-il souriant grandement.

- **_Avec Bella ?_** Demandais-je surprise.

- **_Oui… j'ai bon gout d'après elle._** Continua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

- **_Tu veux venir choisir mes sous-vêtements ?_** Risquais-je.

- **_Si tu veux… de toute façon, ce n'est pas sur toi. Jasper m'en voudra peut-être un peu… mais finira par me remercier._** Conclu-t-il solennellement.

- **_Ben voyons… _**

Edward rigola devant ma tête. Nous entrâmes donc dans le magasin de lingerie, sous les yeux attentifs et envieux des autres femmes. D'ailleurs la vendeuse reluqua un peu trop mon ami.

- **_Alors, petit cœur… que proposes tu ?_** Questionnais-je, parlant plus fort que nécessaire.

Je voulais leur faire comprendre que c'était un gars pris.

- **_J'aime bien les boxers et les strings._** Dit-il simplement.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive devant cet aveu.

- **_Une couleur en préférence ?_** Poursuivais-je essayant de garder la tête sur les épaules.

Pas facile, quand ton fantasme du lycée te parle de lingerie.

- **_Bleu, rouge, vert… non, pas de préférence !_** Rit-il, devant ma mine frustrée.

Edward me montra plusieurs sous-vêtements durant dix bonnes minutes. Tout fut revisité. String, tanga, boxer, culotte en coton, soutien-gorge avec et sans rembourrage. Ce type s'y connaissait, pas de doute là dessus. Nous récupérâmes également les bons d'achat d'une valeur de trente euros chacun.

- **_Plus que les garçons. Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle, Jacob, Paul, Jasper et toi !_** Débitais-je à toute vitesse.

- **_Rassure moi tu vas y aller mollo sur nos cadeaux. _**

J'hochais les épaules pour toutes réponses.

- **_Magasin de sport ?_** Quémanda Edward tout sourire.

Je lui rendis aussitôt, tandis qu'il m'entrainait déjà au milieu des rayons. Je regardais un peu ce qu'il touchait. Ainsi, je pourrais mieux connaitre ses goûts. Même si, j'avais déjà trouvé quoi lui prendre.

- **_Ils sont trop beaux !_** M'exclamais-je, devant deux magnifiques polos de sport.

- **_Je confirme. _**Répondit-il.

- **_Sur l'un des deux je vais mettre le surnom de monsieur muscle._** Lui glissais-je.

- **_Déjà qu'il nous fait toute une vie avec « Memett »._** Rouspéta Edward.

- **_Jaloux !_** Le narguais-je.

Je l'entendis bougonner dans sa barbe, tel un enfant. Au final, je me trouvais avec un cadeau pour chacun, sauf pour mon homme. J'avais réussi à acheter le cadeau d'Edward, alors qu'une vendeuse lui expliquait gentiment comment marchait le banc de musculation. D'ailleurs, j'y étais pour beaucoup.

- **_Pour Jasper ?_** Quémanda Ed', poussant le caddie remplit de cadeaux de noël.

- **_Une guitare !_** Souris-je, toute heureuse.

Ed' s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage bloquant plusieurs familles.

- **_T'es super riche ou quoi ? T'as gagné au loto ?_** Débita-t-il vivement.

- **_Non. Je travaille depuis longtemps et j'ai presque rien dépensé. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas une raison pour claquer tout ton fric en un noël. _**Me réprimanda-t-il.

- **_Je veux faire plaisir. _**

- **_En te ruinant. _**Cracha-t-il désappointé.

- **_Je ne vais pas me ruiner. _**Dis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous allions entrer dans le magasin de musique de prédilection d'Edward, quand un couple droit devant nous attira mon attention.

Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans ma poitrine. J'agrippais aussitôt l'avant bras d'Ed' et le fit stopper.

- **_Nous reviendrons._** Lui soufflais-je difficilement.

- **_Quoi ?_** Demanda-t-il surpris.

Je voulais partir d'ici et vite. Je le regardais suppliant. Le couple arriva vite, trop vite face à nous. La femme s'arrêta nette en croisant mon regard. L'homme quant à lui, regardait sa femme, puis porta enfin son attention sur moi. Je le sentis bouillir de l'intérieur.

Ma main se crispa davantage sur mon ami. On se dévisagea quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes.

- **_Léa ?_** Entendis-je, la femme demander.

Elle semblait surprise, peut-être même choquée. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vu mes parents biologiques depuis au moins six ans. Depuis, que mon frère était en prison, depuis ma semi fugue.

Ma mère avança son bras vers moi. Ses doigts fins allaient toucher ma joue, quand mon père lui abaissa brusquement.

- **_Ne la touche pas !_** Lui intima-t-il.

- **_William._** S'offusqua-t-elle**_. C'est ta fille._**

- **_Non. Cette personne est une étrangère. _**

J'hoquetais face à cette fureur. Pourquoi m'en voulait-il à ce point ?

- **_Je ne veux plus te voir dans notre vie… pas avant d'avoir ramené Emma. A tu compris ?_** Cracha-t-il furieusement.

Je fis inconsciemment un pas en arrière. Mon « père » attrapa mon coude et me le serra furieusement.

- **_Ne t'approche pas de ma femme. Pas sans ma fille, Emma. _**

Puis, il me poussa tellement fort que j'en perdis l'équilibre et m'étala de tout mon long au sol. Ma tête alla même heurter durement le carrelage du centre commercial.

- **_Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ?_** Entendis-je hurler Edward, m'aidant à me relever.

J'avais horriblement mal à la tête. Un troupeau de personnes étaient venu regarder le spectacle. Je me sentais nauséeuse.

Ma mère tirait mon père de toutes ses fortes vers l'arrière. Edward faisait maintenant bouclier entre lui et moi.

- **_Toucher un seul de ses cheveux… et je vous fais bouffer le caddie. _**

- **_Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton._** Rugie mon « père ».

- **_De quel droit maltraiter vous une fille ?_** Hurla furieusement Edward, limite à l'explosion de son sang froid.

- **_Rentrons._** Décrétais-je lentement.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la réponse de mon paternel et encore moins de voir la situation empirer.

Edward me regarda inquiet par-dessus son épaule, mais accepta ma requête. Il poussa d'une main le chariot, de l'autre il me tenait par la taille. Sa mâchoire était contractée à l'extrême. Il avait le regard noir, dur, froid. Il mit rapidement les cadeaux dans la voiture de Carlisle et m'invita silencieusement à prendre place côté passager. En dix minutes, nous étions devant la maison Cullen, alors qu'il m'en avait fallu presque vingt.

Esmée était dans la véranda avec Bella. J'ouvris la porte et le vent me fit tourner la tête. Je rendis prestement mon repas de midi.

- **_Maman appelle papa. _**Hurla Edward, déjà près de moi.

- **_Ça va !_** Murmurais-je faiblement. **_J'ai juste mal à la tête_**.

Carlisle arriva aussi vite que Charlie près de moi.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** Quémanda-t-il m'aidant à me relever.

J'avais une boule à l'estomac. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur faire revivre mon passé. Je détournais les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Charlie.

- **_Tu les as vus ?_** Questionna-t-il.

Je fis un simple mouvement de tête.

- **_Que s'est-il passé_** **_?_** Demanda-t-il les points serrés.

- **_Il m'a dit de ne pas revenir sans Emma._** Leur dis-je dans un sanglot.

- **_C'était ton père ?_** Demanda Ed' lentement.

- **_Oui…_** Soufflais-je baissant les yeux.

- **_Il l'a poussé au sol. Elle s'est cogné la tête._** Leur indiqua Edward.

Je lui envoyais aussitôt un regard affligé. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- **_La ferme !_** Lui criais-je.

Carlisle souffla bruyamment et vint se poster devant moi. Quelques centimètres nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Il tenait mon visage entre ses mains, alors que son front se posa sur le mien.

- **_Tu as mal ?_** murmura-t-il.

- **_C'est supportable. Juste des nausées… surement de savoir que tes parents ne veulent plus de toi. _**

- **_Ça a toujours été le cas._** Claqua la voix froide de Charlie. **_Aucun parent n'aurait autorisé leur fils à violenter leurs filles. _**

Des larmes silencieuses vinrent brouiller ma vue. Voilà, Charlie avait résumé en quelques mots ma vie. Mon passé. J'entendis Edward hoqueter sous l'information. Bella arriva à ce moment là. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras un petit sourire sur le visage. Esmée quant à elle, vint prendre ma main et m'attira vers la maison.

- **_Un chocolat chaud et une larme d'alcool !_** Sourit-elle. **_Rien de tel pour oublier ses douleurs. _**

- **_Deux larmes d'alcool. _**Lui intimais-je.

Elle pouffa de rire quelques secondes, mais acquiesça. Esmée avait toujours su comment si prendre avec moi.

J'étais dans la chambre d'amis depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Le chocolat chaud d'Esmée m'avait fait un bien phénoménal. Enfin, surtout les deux gouttes d'alcool. Je n'avais pas revu Edward et Bella, ce qui m'aida un peu à détresser. C'était le seul de la colocation à savoir une partie de ma vie. Que mon frère avait été plus que maltraitant avec moi. Un petit coup à la porte vint se faire entendre.

- **_Entrez !_** Criais-je, finissant d'emballer mon dernier cadeaux.

Edward entra donc dans la chambre un gros carton dans les mains.

- **_J'ai prit la guitare que tu voulais offrir à Jasper._** M'informa-t-il devant ma petite mine d'étonnée.

- **_Je… euh… merci !_** Bredouillais-je incapable de faire mieux.

- **_Léa, je crois que je te dois des excuses. _**

- **_Non. C'est à moi d'en faire. _**

- **_Ecoute, j'ai un sal caractère et j'ai très mal réagi te voyant aussi proche avec mes parents. Je pensais que tu te jouais de nous depuis le début._**

- **_Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?_** Questionnais-je anxieuse de vraiment savoir.

- **_Non._** Murmura-t-il.**_ Je sais que tu viens de Forks, mais… _**

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui m'électrisa.

- **_Nous étions dans le même collège. Nous n'avions pas de cours commun. Cependant, j'en avais deux avec Emmett._** Lui expliquais-je attendant une réaction.

Il me fit signe de continuer.

- **_Mes parents… tu les a vu toute à l'heure. William et Florence COOPER._**

- **_Ta mère était l'institutrice des tous petits !_** Sourit-il fière d'avoir trouvé un élément.

- **_Oui._** Souriais-je. **_Mon père était employé comme garagiste au centre ville._**

- **_Qui est Emma ?_** Demanda-t-il subitement.

- **_Ma sœur. Ma jeune sœur en fait. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis presque huit ans. Elle venait juste d'avoir quatorze ans, quand elle a fugué. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Que répondre à ça ? Grâce au ciel, Esmée vint nous avertir que le repas était prêt. Edward ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus pour le moment. Esmée et Bella avait préparé un magnifique repas de noël. Rôti de porc farci aux pistaches et à l'orange, accompagné de petits légumes. En dessert, une buche trois chocolats et une tarte au citron.

- **_J'ai trop mangé. _**Soupira Bella, caressant son petit ventre.

- **_Tu te la joues Emmett. _**Pouffais-je.

- **_Ne lui dit pas ça ! _**Me réprimanda-t-elle toute souriante. **_Il serait trop fier. _**

- **_Emmett restera toujours le même. _**Sourit béatement Esmée.

- **_Léa lui a trouvé un surnom « Memett ». Depuis il nous fait une vie avec ça !_** Lâcha Edward aux autres.

- **_Tu es jaloux ? _**Quémanda Carlisle.**_ Pauvre petit enfant._** Rigola-t-il.

Edward resta la bouche grande semi-ouverte quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Nous rigolâmes tous de sa réaction quand la sonnette de la maison tinta.

- **_Des visiteurs surprise ?_** S'enquit pas le moins du monde Esmée.

- **_J'y vais._** Rigola Charlie.

Le shérif se leva difficilement de son siège sous le sourire de toute l'assistance.

- **_Trop manger ?_** Questionna Carlisle à son ami.

Charlie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un homme beau comme un dieu, à la musculature aussi importante qu'Emmett. Je me souvenait de lui.

- **_ Bonsoir tout le monde._** Sourit-il effectuant un grand signe de la main.

- **_Jared. Tu as pu te libérer._** S'écria avec enthousiasme Esmée.

- **_Oui… comment passer à côté du dessert des Cullen ?_** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Ton ventre te perdra._** Lâcha timidement Bella.

- **_Belli-Bell' ! La forme ma petite ?_** Demanda-t-il l'embrassant sur la joue.

- **_Parfait et toi ? _**

- **_Génial. J'ai passé le repas de noël avec mon père et sa nouvelle femme. Que demander de plus ?_** Grommela-t-il, plutôt joueur.

- **_Pauvre petite chose sans défense._** Soupira théâtralement Ed', faisant ainsi rire tout le monde.

- **_Oh ! Une nouvelle ?_** Quémanda-t-il, s'avançant délicatement vers moi.

- **_Pardon. Jared voici Léa Cooper. Léa voici Jared Villas. Un très bon ami des garçons. _**Nous présenta Esmée toute souriante.****

- **_Oui… Rose m'a parlé de toi._** Lui confiais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait lentement et un peu trop tendrement sur les deux joues.

- **_Un ange !_** Sourit-il me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- **_Un ange indisponible._** Murmura Edward à son ami. **_Compris mec ? _**

Jared fronça considérablement les sourcils.

- **_Qui me l'a volé ?_** Souffla-t-il, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- **_Ton pote Jasper. Fait gaffe, il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux_**. soupira Bella. **_Lâcha là._** rouspéta-t-elle, alors qu'il caressait ma joue.

Comment faire pour être totalement mal à l'aise ?

- **_Tu es vraiment très belle. _**Déclara-t-il s'approchant un peu plus de moi. **_Tu es sure de vouloir rester avec Jasper._** Finit-il tout sourire.

- **_Euh… ouais. Désolée._** Répondis-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_D'accord jeune homme. Viens prendre place, loin de cette jeune fille._** Rouspéta Charlie tirant Jared par le bras.

Bella me fit un petit sourire tristounet, Esmée elle arborait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Les trois autres hommes gardaient un œil plutôt noir sur leur ami.

La fin du repas fut assez mouvementée. Jared ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il me dévorait même littéralement. Edward le remettait gentiment à sa place à chaque fois. Il avait même eu droit à un coup de main derrière la tête par Charlie. « pour te remettre les idées en place », lui avait-il dit.

Mon téléphone sonna, alors qu'Esmée servait les cafés. Dans quelques minutes minuit tintera.

- **_Bonsoir ! _**Soufflais-je le cœur se gonflant à bloc.

- **_Entendre ta voix est la meilleure chose au monde. _**Me dit presque allaitant mon amoureux.

Je m'étais levée timidement de ma chaise pour m'installer sur le divan. Je voyais bien Edward, Bella et Jared me lorgner du coin de l'œil.

- **_Tout se passe bien ? _**

- **_Oui… Je… Je connaissais les Cullen !_** L'informais-je un peu craintive.

- **_Comment ça ? _**

- **_Je connais Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle a été mon médecin pendant… longtemps. _**

- **_Oh… cela a du te faire bizarre d'allez chez eux. _**

- **_Oui, c'était plutôt une bonne surprise. Je me suis toujours bien entendue avec eux. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé dans mon passé. _**

- **_Tout va bien ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il devant ma petite voix.

- **_Je crois. Tu me manques. _**

- **_Toi aussi, princesse. J'espère te revoir rapidement. _**

- **_Plus qu'un jour._**

- **_Oui. Au fait, Alice et mes parents t'embrassent._** L'entendis-je dire le sourire dans la voix.

- **_Tes parents ? Tu as parlé de moi ?_** Grimaçais-je.

- **_Oui, tu es tout pour moi. Je veux pouvoir leur dire, leur faire comprendre que je t'aime. Puis, de toute façon Alice avait déjà lâché le dossier. _**

- **_Sympathique._** Rigolais-je.

- **_J'ai promis de lui en faire baver… Tu pourras m'aider si tu veux. _**

- **_Pas de souci. Ecoute, je vais te laisser. _**

- **_Euh… tu peux me passer Ed' ? _**

- **_Pas de souci. Bisous je t'aime ! _**

- **_Je t'aime aussi, mon ange ! _**

Je me levais du divan et tendit le téléphone à Edward. Il releva son sourcil, ce qui me fit sauter le cœur. Abruti de Masen-Sexy, râlais-je dans ma tête.

- **_Hey Jazz ! Quoi de beau à Seattle ? _**

Il se leva à son tour de table et alla se poster plus loin, vers la véranda. Bella récupéra ma main sur la table et me la serra quelques instants. Puis, elle finit par enlacer nos mains, comme deux amies de toujours. Cette pensée, me réchauffa le cœur. Parce qu'en Rose et Bella, j'avais trouvé des amies. Carlisle et Charlie nous racontèrent des anecdotes sur leur travail. Ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire, mais également passer le temps. J'étais morte de fatigue. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward revenait parmi nous un visage fermé, presque colérique.

- **_D'accord, au lit les enfants… faut laisser le temps au père noël de passer !_** Rigola Esmée.

- **_Je vais y aller !_** Nous informât Jared. **_Mon père va croire que je me suis enfui._**

- **_Ça ne serait pas la première fois._** Rigola Bella.

- **_Vilaine fille._** Lui glissa-t-il, la prenant de force dans ses bras.

- **_Charlie ?_** Quémanda Carlisle lentement.

- **_Je vais rentrer aussi. On se voit demain matin pour le petit déjeuner ? _**

- **_Pas de souci. _**

Jared relâcha Bella qui alla s'engouffrer dans les bras de son père. Mon cœur se serra aussi sec. Plus, jamais mon père n'effectuera ce geste.

Jared vint me prendre également dans ses bras, sous la surveillance serré d'Edward et Charlie. Carlisle quand à lui rigolait à gorge déployé.

- **_A demain._** Soufflais-je une fois lâché.

Je montais vivement les marches de l'escalier sans attendre de réponse. J'étais montée quatre à quatre pour éviter de leur montrer ma tristesse. J'avais besoin de Jasper… rien de plus, rien de moins.

J'avais mis un temps considérable dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Heureusement, Esmée m'avait informé que celle-ci était rarement utilisée puisque le couple utilisait celle du rez-de-chaussée et Bella et Edward en avaient une à dans leur chambre.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je repartais en catimini dans ma chambre. Mon téléphone sonnait déjà. Je me précipitais sur lui espérant entendre la voix de mon amoureux.

- **_Allo ? _**

Rien… le silence… non, un bruit de respiration.

- **_Allo ?_** Dis-je un peu plus fort.

- **_Joyeux Noël Léa… _**Entendis-je, une voix me clouer sur place.

Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'en revenais pas. Je raccrochais précipitamment.

- **_NON…_** criais-je furieuse. **_Ce n'est pas possible._** M'étouffais-je.

Aussitôt la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un Carlisle très inquiet.

- **_Léa ? _**

Je secouais la tête, prise de tremblement. Le médecin vint vers moi lentement. Je me blottissais aussitôt dans ses bras.

- **_Tout ira bien._** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Il m'a appelé._** M'étouffais-je, le cœur lourd.

- **_Qui ? _**

- **_James !_** Murmurais-je, très difficilement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>§§§ VOICI LES AMIS §§ <em>**

**_QU'EN DITE VOUS ?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici mes dames et messieurs ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud ! **

**Avec un lemon que beaucoup attendent ! **

**Alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ... lol**

***** Chapitre corriger***merci encore à ma BRENNA !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**Tout se dire. **

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Bella était venu dormir avec moi, vers les coups de trois heures du matin. Je devais avoir une tête horrible. Je sentais son petit corps de femme serré contre mon dos. Ses bras, ses mains reposant sur mon corps, mes hanches. Bella m'avait prise dans ses bras tout le reste du temps. Nous n'avions pas parlé. Sa présence m'aidait tout simplement. Je sortis du lit évitant soigneusement de réveiller mon amie. Je passai rapidement à la salle de bain. J'avais vraiment une tête horrible. Mes yeux étaient gonflés à l'extrême. Je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage. Peut-être que cela arrangerait les choses. Ou pas !

Dans la cuisine des Cullen, monsieur et madame.

- **_Bonjour,_** murmurai-je la gorge enrouée et faible.

Carlisle délaissa sa lecture et porta son regard soucieux de médecin sur moi. Esmée arrêta également son activité - versé du café dans une tasse – et vint m'enlacer tendrement.

- **_Tu vas mieux ?_** murmura-t-elle très inquiète.

- **_Je crois… c'est juste… je n'arrive pas à comprendre. _**

- **_Nous non plus. Charlie mène sa petite enquête,_** m'informa le patriarche.

- **_Merci. Merci à vous deux pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi et ce que vous avez fait dans le passé. _**

- **_C'est normal,_** chuchota délicatement Esmée**_. Le passé reste dans le passé maintenant. Nous t'aimons tellement Léa. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** couinai-je.

- **_Pourquoi nous t'aimons ?_** sourit-elle. **_Cela ne s'explique pas vraiment… Disons que certain événement nous ont beaucoup rapprochées. Je sais des choses sur toi… et toi des choses sur moi… que personnes ne peut comprendre, savoir. Comme une mère et une fille. _**

- **_C'est à Bella de tenir se rôle. _**

- **_Bella a déjà une mère,_** chuchota tristement Esmée. **_Je ne veux pas la remplacer. Avec toi tout est tellement différent._**

- **_Parce que la mienne me déteste ?_** ricanai-je mauvaise et tendue.

- **_Non ! Parce que ton frère a semé le trouble dans vos esprits. Dans vos vies. Parce que beaucoup de choses vous ont détruits. _**

- **_Trop de choses,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Les filles, venez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Si Edward et Bella vous voyaient ainsi… Ils prendraient peur. _**

- **_Ouais… il a raison,_** soupirai-je**_. Puis, j'ai faim_**.

Esmée repartit tout souriante vers sa tasse de café. Carlisle se replongea dans son document. Je fis le tour du hulot, prendre une tasse qui reposait sur le bac à vaisselle et une cuillère.

- **_Café ? _**

- **_Avec plaisir, Madame ! _**

Elle me servit un café et refit de même avec son mari.

- **_Moi aussi je pourrais en voir ?_** entendis-je la voix rauque d'Edward, raisonner dans la pièce.

- **_Bien sûr mon chéri. Avec du jus d'orange et des pancakes ? _**l'encouragea sa mère gaiment.

- **_Avec joie, chère mère._**

Ce dernier embrassa sa mère, sourit à son père et vint m'enlacer tendrement. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Ses bras autour de moi me réconfortaient. Me calmaient malgré moi.

- **_Mieux ? _**

- **_Je crois,_** lui soufflai-je lentement.

Edward me relâcha de son étreinte et posa un doux baiser sur chacune de mes joues. Ce qui me fit sourire.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans le calme et la sérénité. Comme si la journée d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bella sortit de son coma presque une heure après nous. J'étais avec Esmée dans le grand jardin familial, quand elle nous rejoignit.

- **_Bien dormi ? _**lui demandai-je toute souriante.

- **_Oui. Et toi ? _**s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

- **_Mieux grâce à toi ! Merci pour cette nuit, Bella. _**

- **_Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. _**

- **_Tu devrais rejoindre ton homme,_** lui soufflai-je voyant Edward nous épier depuis le cabanon de son père.

Bella rigola, embrassa ma joue, enlaça Esmée et courut rejoindre sa moitié. Charlie trouva judicieux de pointer le bout de son museau à ce moment.

- **_Bonjour, charmantes dames !_** lâcha-t-il à travers sa moustache.

- **_Bien le bonjour, monsieur,_** rigolai-je ajoutant une petite révérence à mon salut.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel face à notre cirque. Le chef Swan me tendit un petit sac.

- Pour plus de sécurité, lâcha-t-il sans me regarder une seule fois.

J'ouvris le paquet et trouvai un carton. Un téléphone portable. Charlie Swan, le chef de la police, m'avait offert un téléphone portable ?

- **_Il est totalement sûr ! Personne n'a ce numéro et il est enregistré dans les listes rouges et noires. Fais très attention à qui tu le donneras. Tes amis proches, rien d'autres,_** m'ordonna-t-il presque.

- **_Ceux de la colocation et vous ?_** murmurai-je presque comme une enfant.

- **_Ça serait parfait_**, sourit-il, heureux de voir que j'avais saisi la particularité de la situation.

- **_Merci Charlie. _**

- **_Un vrai plaisir Léa,_** poursuivit-t-il sincèrement.

Le père de Bella était un homme bon, serviable, agréable et surtout réconfortant. Il avait été là dans toutes mes difficultés passées. C'est même grâce à lui et aux parents d'Edward que j'avais pu m'en sortir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sinon ? Je serais peut-être morte, enterrée dans le jardin ?

Carlisle nous invita quelques minutes plus tard à rentrer dans la maison. L'heure de la distribution de cadeaux avaient sonné.

Carlisle était debout un bonnet de père noël sur la tête. Le médecin le plus cool de la terre, ce type.

- **_Je fais la distribution de cadeaux,_** expliqua-t-il sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tel un gamin.

- **_Comme d'hab,_** bougonna Edward faisant semblant de tousser.

- **_Tu devrais prendre une cuillère de miel,_** lui lança un peu sèchement Carlisle.

- **_Non… ça va passer merci,_** grimaça Edward.

J'étais toujours fascinée par leur complicité depuis hier. Edward aimait Esmée et Carlisle comme on pouvait aimer un père et une mère… ouais… sauf que cela ne marchait pas avec mes parents.

- **_Bella ? _**

Carlisle tandis un paquet assez volumineux à sa futur belle-fille. Celle-ci leva un sourcil en s'en emparant. Elle l'ouvrit assez vivement prise par la curiosité.

- **_Nom de dieu !_** hurla-t-elle.

- **_Bella !_** la réprimanda Charlie fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Désolée ! Merci Esmée, merci Carlisle_**.

Elle était déjà dans les bras de ses futurs beaux parents. Bella avait eu une fontaine à chocolat. Je sais qu'elle en était fan. Son père lui donna quand à lui un bon pour s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure. Soit disant celles-ci étaient « à jeter à la poubelle, si celle-ci en veut ».

- **_Edward ? _**

Carlisle lui indiqua le plus gros des cartons, je vis le visage d'Ed s'illuminer aussi sec. Il s'empressa de déchirer l'emballage et bloqua net devant l'image sur le carton. Un magnifique tourne disque assez ancien.

- **_Celui de grand père ? _**soupira-t-il.

- **_Le même modèle en tout cas,_** répondit gentiment Esmée.

- **_Il est magnifique, merci,_** chuchota-t-il véritablement ému.

- **_Tiens mon garçon. _**

Charlie lui tendit une enveloppe.

- **_Un bond d'achat pour des vêtements ?_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Sérieux ?_** s'exclama surprise Bella**_. Papa, arrête de sous-entendre qu'on se fringue mal ! _**

- **_J'ai rien dit !_** gloussa-t-il heureux de sa blague.

- **_Tu le penses tellement fort,_** rétorqua sa fille levant les yeux au ciel.

Esmée eu droit à des places pour deux concerts et une pièce de théâtre. Edward et Bella avaient acheté une serre qui serait livrée demain. Rosalie et Emmett avaient, quand à eux acheté, toutes les fleurs pour Esmée. Plus qu'à les planter, avais-je lancé sous leurs rires.

Charlie avait eu droit à une bonne veste pour la chasse de la part des parents Cullen et un réfrigérateur à alcool de la part de Bella et Ed. Carlisle eu droit à une nouvelle blousse de médecin, un livre expliquant comment faire pour ne pas se perdre en foret (de Charlie) et une montre de la part de son fils et sa compagne.

- **_Léa ? _**

Je tournai mon visage vers Carlisle. Il me regardait soucieux.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Oui, _**répondis-je timidement. **_Je vais chercher vos cadeaux, _**souris-je.

Je montai les escaliers et en profitai pour souffler un peu. Il est vrai que je n'avais plus l'habitude de ce genre de réunion de famille. Je pris tout mon temps pour mettre les cadeaux des cinq personnes présentes aujourd'hui dans un sac. Lorsque je redescendis un grand silence m'accueillit. D'accord, j'avais peut-être été longue, pensai-je.

- **_Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?_** entendis-je une voix orgasmique dire tout à coup.

Je tournai la tête vers l'ange de ma vie. Jasper était là, sagement installé sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Je crois que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation.

- **_Léa ? _**quémanda Jasper plus qu'inquiet.

Le sac atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je courus en direction de Jasper. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son sourire et me réceptionna sagement sur ses genoux. Mes lèvres déjà collées aux siennes. Mon corps soudé au sien. Nous nous embrassions avec brutalité, avec passion. Cet homme m'avait terriblement manqué. Je savais à présent qu'il était mon tout. Que je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans lui.

- **_Ne pars plus !_** soufflai-je sur ses lèvres.

- **_Tu m'as trop manqué… _**soupira-t-il m'attirant encore plus contre lui.

- **_Euh… Nous aimerions beaucoup ne pas vous voire copuler sur mon fauteuil, _**ronchonna Carlisle mal à l'aise.

Ce qui nous fit tous beaucoup rire. Ils prirent tous leurs cadeaux et je récupérai les miens. Même si mon plus beau cadeau fut de voir Jasper aujourd'hui.

Dans la soirée, j'avais également discuté avec Jasper de ma rencontre avec mes parents. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Je voulais tout lui dire mais je bloquais à chaque fois. Ce fut Carlisle et Charlie qui m'aidèrent avant que nous n'allions nous coucher. Nous étions dans le grand salon. Grâce au ciel, Bella et Edward étaient partis dormir.

- **_Léa a eu… une enfance difficile,_** lui expliqua Carlisle sous son regard inquiet.

- **_Comment ça ? _**

- **_J'ai une petite sœur et un grand frère !_** lui expliquai-je. **_Au lycée… je t'ai expliqué certaines choses sur moi. Je n'étais pas très jolie, grosse… _**

- **_Arrête !_** me supplia Jasper.

Je fermai furieusement les yeux. Comment lui dire ? Lui expliquer ? Alors que déjà, il ne supportait pas ça ?

- **_Tout le monde ou presque rigolait de moi. Mon frère était dans le même lycée. Il ne supportait pas de me voir détruire ses rêves, sa popularité. Au début, il disait que ça passerait… mais ça n'a jamais cessé !_** soupirai-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Léa… tu me fais peur,_** murmura péniblement Jasper.

- **_Mon frère… James… il levait la main sur moi,_** fis-je dans un sanglot.

Je sentis Jazz se tendre contre moi. Voilà… j'allais le perdre.

- **_Il me frappait à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle raillerie me visait,_** lui expliquais-je. **_Plus je me faisais remarquer par les autres, plus je subissais sa colère, le soir. _**

Il avait les yeux fermés. Le visage dur. La mâchoire serrée. Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva et me tendit sa main, que je pris avec empressement.

- **_Bonne nuit,_** dit-il aux deux autres surpris.

Jasper nous dirigea sans ciller jusqu'à notre chambre. Il se déshabilla et me demanda de faire de même.

- **_Garde tes sous-vêtements,_** murmura-t-il.

Ce que je fis. Une fois que ce fut fait, il m'invita à le rejoindre sous la couette. Il me prit contre lui et me berça ainsi toute la nuit. Aucun de nous deux ne dit mot sur ce sujet. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il me promit même de jouer pour moi, quand il aurait pris ses marques sur sa nouvelle guitare. Ce qui me réconforta. Je n'avais pas compris son raisonnement. Maintenant, un peu mieux. Jasper avait vu mon malaise et surtout les difficultés que j'avais à évoquer ce que j'avais vécu. Il ne voulait pas plus me brusquer et me montrait à sa façon qu'il comprenait, qu'il était là pour moi comme cette nuit.

Trois jours que nous étions revenu à la villa. La séparation avec Carlisle, Esmée et Charlie fut difficile. Autant pour moi que pour Bella. La pauvre pleurait comme une fontaine. Elle détestait dire au revoir, à son père surtout. Charlie vivait seul. Même s'il rendait visite souvent aux Cullen, c'était différent.

Comme promis Jazz avait repris la musique. Il se faisait quelques fois plaisir en jouant avec Edward, au piano. Il essayait de jouer un morceau de Muse… ce n'était pas gagné !

Nous étions toutes les trois devant la télévision. Bella à droite de Rosalie et moi à sa gauche. Je ne sais pas comment nous en étions arrivées là. Les garçons étaient tout les trois partis avec Paul et Jacob au terrain de foot. Quant à moi, je n'avais qu'Holly en tête. J'avais cette sensation de la trahir. Mais, cette sensation était moins forte qu'au début. Puis, j'avais passé mon premier noël sans elle et allais passer le jour de l'an avec mes nouveaux amis.

Rosalie délaissa son magasine et prit la télécommande et commença à parcourir toutes les chaines. À un moment, elle passa sur un groupe de filles qui s'embrassaient. La caméra fit un gros plan sur un couple de lesbienne qui s'embrassait avec tendresse.

- **_Rose, tu bloques là !_** ricana Bella rougissante.

- **_Euh… ouais… désolée_**.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as jamais vu la bande annonce de « The L Word» ?_** s'informa timidement Bella, incertaine de vouloir réellement connaitre la réponse.

- **_Ben non… Je me suis juste souvenue que c'est le grand fantasme d'Emmett,_** lâcha-t-elle lentement.

- **_Quoi ? Voir des meufs s'embrasser ? _**

- **_Oui… enfin, non. Me voir embrasser une fille_**, sourit Rose assez détendue.

- **_Tu aimerais ?_** lui demandai-je confiante.

Rose se tourna vers moi lentement. Elle encra son regard dans le mien ne comprenant pas vraiment mon intonation de voix.

- **_Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y penser. C'est surtout Em' qui y pense. _**

- **_C'est un grand fantasme chez tous les mecs. Entre voir sa copine avec une autre fille et un gang bang. _**

- **_On fait déjà le gang bang,_** rigola Rose très calme.

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je. **_Ce n'est pas vraiment une session de sexe à plusieurs._**

Les filles me regardèrent les yeux presque pétillants. D'accord, c'était le grand moment pour tout dire.

- **_Vous ne vous mélangez pas vraiment. Vous faites juste vos parties de jambes en l'air dans la même pièce. Vous vous reluquez, sans plus. C'est du voyeurisme consentant,_** lâchai-je dans un grand sourire.

- **_Euh… Je me trompe ou tu sais de quoi tu parles !_** ricana Rose une pointe de respect dans la voix.

- **_Mon ex-copain m'a initié au plaisir à plusieurs,_** les informai-je. **_J'ai participé à plusieurs sessions de baise à plusieurs avec mon ex. Et c'est une expérience sans nom ! _**

- **_C'était comment ?_** demanda Bella le rouge aux joues.

- **_Explosif, jouissif ! Il n'y a pas de mots. Avec pleins de mains sur ton corps, sentir le plaisir des autres… in-des-cri-ptif ! _**

- **_Tu as déjà embrassé des femmes ?_** s'enquit rapidement Rose.

- **_Oui. C'est assez différent d'avec un homme. C'est plus doux, sensuel. Une femme, tu sais où aller avec elle. Parce qu'on connait le corps, ses réactions. Même si d'une femme à l'autre, c'est différent…_** leurs expliquai-je.

- **_Tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser lorsque nous seront tous ensemble ?_** Quémanda Rosalie dans un chuchotis. **_J'ai très envie de faire plaisir à mon chéri et avec toi, ça serait vraiment sexy_**.

- **_Euh… J'aimerais bien te faire ce plaisir… mais, je vais d'abord en parler avec Jasper. Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait,_** grimaçai-je.

- **_D'accord. Je comprends… Tu me tiens au courant. _**

Je lui fis un grand sourire et nous reportâmes notre regard sur le téléviseur. Embrasser Rosalie ne me dérangeait pas du tout. C'est une très belle femme mais je devais d'abord voir avec mon amoureux. Quand à Bella, elle avait l'air timide depuis la conversation. Peut-être que Rose, l'avait choquée en me demandant ça ?

Les garçons arrivèrent, dix minutes après ce moment. Paul et Jacob vinrent m'embrasser sur le front comme à leur habitude, sous le regard meurtrier de Jasper.

- **_Arrête de faire ton jaloux ! _**rigolai-je.

- **_J'aime bien leur faire peur, _**sourit-il dans mon cou.

- **_Je sais… Ce n'est pas très joli. Ce sont tes amis. _**

- **_Ils me cherchent aussi, _**bouda-t-il.

- **_Bien sûr ! Et ils ne sont pas seuls à jouer, je crois, _**rigolai-je.

Les garçons prirent leurs douches, se partageant les uns après les autres, les deux salles de bain. Annie nous avaient gentiment rejoints après un coup de fil de Bella.

- **_Le jeu « Je n'ai jamais » ?_** hurla presque euphorique Emmett.

Nous entendîmes de gros « bouffon » et des « Encore » dans la pièce.

- **_C'est quoi ?_** demandai-je à Rosalie, la plus près de moi.

Elle me regarda presque choquée.

- **_Quoi ?_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Tu n'as jamais joué à ce jeu ?_** demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- **_Euh… non,_** soupirai-je.

- **_D'accord. Emmett apporte l'alcool,_** cria-t-elle surexcitée. **_Léa a plein de truc à nous dire, ce soir. _**

Je fis de gros yeux à mon amie. La traîtresse, pensai-je. Jasper rigolait à moitié dans son coin, alors que les autres avaient un sourire presque pervers sur les lèvres.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt et que chacun eut un verre d'alcool devant lui « Poupée Barbie » enchaîna.

- **_La règle du jeu,_** sourit-elle. **_Tout le monde doit être franc,_** dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt. **_Nous sommes entre amis… Rien ne sortira de cette pièce ! Nous ne jugerons personne. Compris ? _**

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

- **_Bien. Le premier joueur énonce une vérité le concernant en commençant par "Je n'ai jamais...". Par exemple : "Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille",_** rigola-t-elle. **_Ok ?_**

- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_D'accord. Alors, si tu as du le faire ben… tu bois. _**

- **_Pas si compliqué,_** souris-je.

- **_Parfait._** **_Emmett commence !_** lâcha blondie.

Ce dernier ce concentra, rigola quelques secondes tout seul et lança tout fier de sa trouvaille.

- **_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens remuent la main, pendant cinq minutes dans leur boîte de pop-corn avant d'en choisir un._**

- **_Pourquoi tu pense toujours qu'à la bouffe ?_** s'étrangla Jacob.

- **_Et au sexe !_** ajouta Emmett, tout heureux.

Je vis tout de même Bella boire son petit verre d'alcool et Rosalie lui remplir. En même temps, pourquoi pas. Je fis de même sous le sourire de tous les autres.

- **_J'ai jamais comprit non plus,_** soupirai-je dépitée.

Ce qui les fit rire. Ce fut donc au tour de Rosalie. Elle souriait toute seule depuis le début. Ça ne sentait pas bon, ça !

- **_Je n'ai jamais eu à expliquer comment détacher un soutien-gorge._**

Je soupirai et portai mon verre à mes lèvres sous le regard surpris de Jasper et les moqueries des autres.

- **_Bébé ?_** me demanda-t-il son regard charmeur.

- **_Mon deuxième petit copain. Un cas désespéré,_** répondis-je alors que Rose me versait de l'alcool dans mon petit verre.

D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il était petit, sinon adieu dans dix questions. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Bella.

- **_Je n'ai jamais appelé quelqu'un par le mauvais prénom lors d'un rapport sexuel._**

D'accord. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas à boire. Je me souvenais parfaitement de tous mes partenaires et n'avais jamais eu à faire cette erreur. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob.

- **_Vous me décevez !_** leur murmurai-je faussement outré.

Ils rirent à ma réaction. Paul prit la relève.

- **_Je n'ai jamais été à l'arrière d'une voiture de police !_** sourit-il fièrement.

Mal. Nous étions tous à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Jacob et moi portèrent nos verres pour boire.

- **_Nom de dieu ! Je suis avec des délinquants, _**s'offusqua gravement Paul.

- **_Charlie Swan,_** lui expliquâmes tous en même temps dans un fou rire général.

- **_D'accord ! A moi,_** sourit diaboliquement Jacob. **_Je n'ai jamais baisé sur un comptoir de cuisine._**

- **_Merde. Je ne vais pas finir la soirée à ce rythme,_** me plaignis-je sous le regard transcendant de Jasper.

D'accord, lui non plus visiblement. Nous étions les deux seuls à avoir bu notre verre. Ce qui nous valu un regard pervers et envieux des autres.

- **_Annie ? _**

- **_Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas._**

Je soufflai enfin. Pas besoin de boire sur cette phrase. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les mecs présents dans la pièce.

- **_Nom de dieu,_** s'écria Bella. **_Qui c'était ?_** demanda-t-elle à Edward.

- **_Euh… une fille au lycée. Un pari,_** soupira-t-il se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Ça ne m'étonnait même pas de lui. L'Edward Masen du lycée était de ce genre. Mais, j'avais appris à connaitre celui d'aujourd'hui. Beaucoup plus mature et posé. C'était donc mon tour.

- **_Je n'ai jamais essayé de deviner le mot de passe de quelqu'un._**

Une seule personne but son verre, Emmett. N'importe quoi ce type !

Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit. On se posa des questions, plus débiles les unes que les autres. On apprit beaucoup les uns des autres. J'étais même contente au final d'avoir jouer à ce jeu, même si j'avais un mal de tête horrible et que Jasper posait de plus en plus de questions d'ordre sexuel. Ma libido était à son comble.

Je me réveillai seule dans le lit. Je détestais ça. Je me recroquevillai en boule sous la couette. J'avais froid en son absence. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, Jasper entra dans la chambre avec un simple bas de pyjama. La première fois que je le vois complètement torse nu. Ce type est sacrément bien taillé. Il revient en catimini dans le lit. Il me prend aussitôt dans ses bras. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne m'électrisa. Jazz m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, puis sur l'épaule. Sans que je m'y attende, une main vint se placer tout près de mon sein gauche.

- **_Je sais que tu ne dors pas,_** susurra-t-il tendrement.

- **_Hum !_** fut ma seule réponse.

Sa main vint alors se poser sur ma poitrine. Il malaxa calmement mon sein, le cajolant toujours plus, faisant ainsi dresser mes tétons.

- **_Le froid ? _**sourit-il contre mon oreille.

- **_Hum ! _**rétorquai-je une seconde fois.

Il continua tout en passant lentement ses doigts sur mes pointes sensibles. Sans fut trop, je lâchai une plainte de plaisir, ce qui fit rire monsieur. Jasper m'étonna une fois de plus en collant son bassin contre mes fesses. Je me mis aussitôt à rouler des hanches pour sentir sa virilité.

- **_Bébé !_** me réprimanda-t-il stoppant mes mouvements d'une main.

- **_Hum ?_** rétorquai-je innocemment.

Sa main, qui était sur mon sein, vint instantanément caresser le haut de ma cuisse. Je soupirai d'aise. J'entrouvris plus mes jambes pour lui laisser plus de liberté. Sa main vint se poser sur mon intimité avec légèreté. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

- **_J'ai envie,_** soufflai-je reprenant mon souffle.

- **_Je sais… moi aussi !_** m'informa-t-il la voix rauque.

Jasper nous fit basculer d'un coup de hanche très habille. Moi sur le dos, lui me surplombant.

- **_Bonjour,_** dit-il les yeux pétillants.

- **_Bonjour, amour !_** roucoulai-je posant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Nous reprîmes nos caresses intimes avec un peu plus d'empressement. Jasper vint attaquer ma bouche pour un baiser passionné et fougueux. Jamais encore, il ne m'avait embrassé ainsi. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée du monde. Mes hanches reprirent du service. Je me frottais à lui avec empressement. Je me consumais littéralement lorsque, je sentis son sexe gorgé de plaisir venir butter contre mon centre. Un râle de plaisir résonna dans la pièce. Mon amoureux lâcha sa garde et vint se frictionner lui-même à mon intimité. Je n'y tenais plus.

- **_Jazz, s'il te plait !_** gémis-je fortement.

Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin puis fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Il fit de même avec son boxer. Il récupéra un préservatif dans la commode et l'enfila sans me quitter des yeux.

- **_T'es beau. _**

C'était sorti tout seul. Il revint près de moi, le regard enflammé.

- **_Je t'aime !_** chuchota-t-il commençant à me pénétrer.

J'avais arrêté de respirer sans m'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut au fond de moi que j'en pris conscience.

- **_Ça va ?_** quémanda-t-il sérieusement.

- **_Oui… tout va bien !_** réussis-je à lui dire, sous ses longs vas-et-viens.

À chaque fois, Jasper buttait au fond de moi. C'était sensationnel. Il allait juste à la bonne vitesse. Pas trop lent, mais pas trop brutale et rapide pour notre première fois. Un merveilleux moment dans ses bras. Nous nous embrassâmes avec douceur et ferveur durant un laps de temps. Jusqu'à que, je le sente se tendre. Je compris aussitôt le message. Il n'allait pas tarder.

Je fis passer ma main entre nos deux corps. Mon petit bourgeon n'attendait que ça. Je fis de rapides cercle, ce qui me fit hurler de plaisir, mais surtout c'est ce qui m'amena au point de non retour.

- **_Léa !_** lâcha dans un souffle saccadé mon amoureux, se libérant également de sa jouissance.

Notre première fois, notre premier orgasme ensemble, lui en moi.

- **_Léa ?_** demanda tout à coup l'ange près de moi.

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Tu étais amoureuse d'Edward ou d'Emmett ? _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? <em>**

**_Heureux ? lol  
><em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre avec du Lemon ! **

**Et oui... ****J'espère que vous allez aimer... **

**Bonne lecture !**

*****Chapitre corriger*****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Expérience enrichissante. **

Que répondre à ça ? La vérité certainement. Mais, si la vérité lui faisait mal ? S'il ne supportait pas d'entendre la vérité ? Si notre relation changeait à cause de cette révélation ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- **_Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?_** murmurai-je difficilement, tout en m'enroulant dans le drap.

Jasper tourna son visage vers le plafond et s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le matelas.

- **_Je pense vouloir savoir ! _**

- **_Tu penses mais tu en n'es pas sûr ?_**

Jasper souffla puis marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- **_Ecoute, Léa ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir duquel de mes colocataires et meilleur ami tu étais amoureuse… Est-ce clair ainsi ?_** débita-t-il assez énergiquement.

- **_Euh… oui c'est assez clair,_** grimaçai-je.

Je pris une grande respiration et me concentrai pour faire des phrases cohérentes.

- **_J'étais amoureuse de « lui » durant le lycée, _**chuchotai-je. **_C'est du passé. Mais… c'était… Edward, _**lui confiai-je une boule dans la gorge.

Jasper tourna enfin son visage vers moi, un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Je le savais… Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais capable de me le dire ! _**

- **_Tu… le savais ?_** bredouillai-je irritée.

À quoi jouait-il ?

- **_Je ne le savais pas vraiment… _**poursuivit-il lentement. **_Néanmoins, j'avais de grand doute sur lui. C'est le seul contre qui tu étais vraiment énervée la première fois. Et tu t'entends mieux avec Emmett, inconsciemment tu rejettes un peu trop Edward. _**

- **_Je sais… je me conduis différemment avec lui. J'ai encore l'image de l'adolescent débile qu'il était à cette époque. _**

- **_Il s'en veut d'avoir été ainsi. Encore plus, quand il te voit t'amuser avec les autres, mais pas avec lui. Il t'aime bien ! _**

- **_Tu le prends plutôt bien je trouve ! _**ripostai-je, sourcils froncés.

- **_Je sais… mais Ed' est mon meilleur pote et toi je t'aime. Je vous aime tout les deux et j'ai confiance en vous. Je n'ai pas à me comporter comme un con jaloux. _**

- **_Merci. Je t'aime aussi,_** lui glissai-je l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Jasper se repositionna dos contre le matelas. Je posai aussitôt ma tête entre son épaule et son cou. J'inspirai son odeur onctueuse en de longues inhalations.

- **_J'ai une question moi aussi,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Je t'écoute princesse ! _**

- **_Tu m'as dit avoir était dans le « milieu » quand j'ai surpris nos charmants colocataires en pleine partie de jambes en l'air,_** souris-je en y repensant. **_Tu m'expliques ?_**

Jazz rigola quelques secondes, sa main vint par la suite se balader sur mon dos.

- **_Maria, mon ex-copine était une adepte des gang-bang et autres. J'ai eu quelques expériences dans un club d'échangistes. _**

- **_Sérieux ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Ça te manque ? _**

- **_Pas vraiment. J'ai trouvé la fille parfaite pour assouvir mes besoins. Pourquoi allez voir ailleurs ? _**

- **_Pour s'épanouir et ne pas finir dans la routine,_** chuchotai-je un petit sourire timide au bord des lèvres.

- **_Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi !_** plaisanta-t-il simplement.

- **_Fort possible,_** glissai-je aguicheuse à son oreille. **_Disons juste qu'ils m'ont surpris et que j'ai envie de leur faire découvrir de nouvelles choses. _**

- **_Comme ?_** demanda-t-il sourcils plus ou moins froncés.

- **_Euh… Rosalie m'a dit que le fantasme d'Emmett était de la voir avec une autre fille. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Elle m'a demandé d'être cette fille !_** dis-je timidement. **_Je lui ai dit que je devais d'abord en parler avec toi ! _**

- **_Tu voudrais le faire ? _**

- **_Ça ne me dérangerait pas… surtout si c'est pour faire plaisir à des amis. Puis, je dois dire que Rose est assez bandante ! _**pouffai-je contre son épaule.

- **_Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient,_** accepta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- **_Et si je vois qu'elle aime… qu'elle en veut plus et moi aussi ?_**

Il resta silencieux encore un moment puis acquiesça.

- **_Je crois qu'il est temps de dévergonder nos amis,_** sourit-il fièrement. **_Montrons leurs le vrai plaisir sexuel et surtout montrons leurs de quoi nous sommes capable. Je suis fière d'être avec toi !_** susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- **_Je t'aime Jazz,_** soupirai-je de bien être.

Nous nous étions levés vers les dix heures. Jasper ne voulait pas me laisser quitter l'étau de ses bras et j'étais trop bien calée contre son corps chaud et musclé pour protester. Edward lisait, tranquillement installé sur le canapé et Bella travaillait sur la table de la cuisine, un écouteur à l'oreille droite.

- **_Bonjour, charmants colocataires_**, lâchai-je gaiment.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward faire son splendide sourire en coin et Bella lever les yeux aux ciels.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi !_** claironna Emmett m'attrapant par la taille pour me serrer fortement contre son torse.

- **_J'aime bien tes câlins de gros nounours…_** lui confiai-je souriante.

- **_J'aime bien t'en faire aussi !_** rétorqua-t-il tout heureux. **_Tu veux que ton Emmett te fasse ton petit déjeuner ? _**

- **_Oh… tu serais mon ami préféré ! _**sautillai-je presque.

- **_Tiens, viens t'assoir… Edward va te faire la lecture si tu veux ! _**continua Emmett m'installant sur le divan à la gauche de son ami.

J'entendais Jazz discutait avec Bella, mais n'arrivais pas à connaitre, détecter le sujet de la conversation.

- **_T'inquiète_**, soupira Ed'. **_Bella est juste irrité par le comportement puéril d'Emmett ! _**

Pourquoi avais-je toujours la sensation que ce type arrivait à lire dans mes pensées à certain moment ?

- **_Pourquoi ?_** chuchotai-je tout de même, sur le ton de la confidence.

- **_Ma Bella a préparé mon petit déjeuner sous le regard envieux et cruel d'Em'. _**

- **_Alors il se venge sur moi ?_** m'étranglai-je.

- **_Non… je ne pense pas. Ça lui fait réellement plaisir de le faire pour toi… Juste, il en profite pour narguer et surtout énerver ma douce ! _**

Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit aussitôt.

- **_Tu me fais la lecture alors ?_** continuai-je repensant à la conversation du matin même avec Jazz.

- **_Euh… oui, bien sur ! _**

Edward était complètement pris au dépourvu. Le pauvre, il doit être perdu avec mes changements d'humeur.

- **_J'aime bien les faits divers… drôles !_** lui confiai-je lentement.

- **_Ouais… je vois pourquoi les américains ont créé cette rubrique spéciale « humour noir » alors !_** dit-il levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_C'est triste… mais drôle, _**continuai-je dans une petite moue. **_C'est mieux que de lire qu'une petite a été kidnappée et tuée non ? _**

- **_Euh… ouais… Vas pour l'humour noir du matin alors !_**

- **_Merci infiniment,_** murmurai-je m'installant plus confortablement dans le divan.

Edward tournait les pages du journal jusqu'à enfin s'arrêter à ma lecture du jour.

- **_Un couple nu dans un jardin ! _**

- **_Sérieux ?_** m'écriai-je presque hystérique.

- **_« Des habitants d'un quartier de Hambourg ont eu une drôle de surprise, un matin lorsqu'ils ont ouvert leurs rideaux. En effet, ils ont découvert dans le jardin voisin un couple dormant déshabillé. Le riverain n'a alors pas hésité et a sorti son caméscope pour filmer la scène. La police, alertée par le voisinage, a dû venir réveiller le couple. La femme ne portait que ses chaussures et ses sous-vêtements. L'homme, lui, n'avait que ses souliers. Son caleçon était abandonné quelques mètres plus loin. Etant donné que leurs autres vêtements n'ont pas été retrouvés, le couple a été contraint de rentrer chez lui nu. »_**

- **_Sérieux ? Tu inventes !_** rigolai-je.

Edward me donna le journal pour que je puisse lire le titre.

- **_Ouais… des dingues !_** ricanai-je suivi de très près par mon lecteur du jour.

- **_Quoi tu ne dors pas toute nue ?_** lâcha-t-il joueur.

- **_Si… mais, dans un lit pas dehors !_** m'empourprai-je.

- **_Bon à savoir,_** sourit-il fièrement.

C'était quoi ça ?

- **_Le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle,_** décréta haut et fort Emmett posant une tasse de café noir fumant sur la table base, deux tartines au Nutella et une pomme verte.

- **_J'adore les pommes vertes. _**

- **_Tu adores l'acide !_** affirma gentiment Emmett à ma grande surprise.

- **_Comment tu sais ça toi ? _**

- **_J'ai mes sources,_** sourit-il tout heureux.

- **_Jasper ! _**soupirâmes Ed' et moi.

Ce qui fit perdre le sourire à mon cuisinier. Je devais vite rattraper l'affaire, sinon j'allais finir comme Bella.

- **_Merci mon Memett d'amour ! _**

Voilà, il repartit tout gaiement dans la cuisine.

- **_Une autre ? _**questionna un peu trop heureux Edward.

- **_Avec plaisir,_** répondis-je écoutant attentivement le prochain fait divers.

- **_Un baiser trop fougueux !_**

- **_Cool !_** lâchai-je touillant ma tasse de café.

- **_J'ai la copine la plus folle de la baraque,_** soupira Jasper me faisant sourire.

- **_La plus folle de l'état d'Amérique mon ange !_** lui répondis-je sadiquement.

- **_Je peux ?_** rouspéta Edward montrant d'un mouvement de tête le journal entre ses mains.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure comme une enfant. Ce qui le fit sourire. D'accord, je devais être toute rouge en plus… et ce devant mon petit ami actuel à qui j'avais révélé le matin même être amoureuse de son meilleur pote. D'accord, je veux mourir.

- **_« Voilà une histoire pas banale : une jeune femme chinoise a vu son tympan percé suite à un baiser "trop" passionné avec son amoureux. Comment ? Petit cours de physique et d'anatomie : les oreilles sont reliées à la bouche par un conduit qui sert à équilibrer la pression... malheureusement le baiser a baissé la pression au niveau des lèvres et l'a augmenté au niveau du tympan qui a engendré sa perforation. Elle retrouvera l'audition d'ici deux mois normalement. Avertissement pour les couples : Faites attention quand même mais n'arrêtez pas les baisers fougueux ce serait du gâchis. »_**

- **_C'est rigolo ça… mais douloureux je pense,_** finis-je par grimacer.

- **_Ouais… je vais dire à ma Rose de faire plus attention maintenant,_** soupira lentement Emmett. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Nous étions tous assis dans le salon. Jazz dans le petit fauteuil, Bella et Edward dans l'autre fauteuil, elle confortablement installée sur lui et l'accoudoir. Rosalie était à ma droite et Emmett à côté de Rose. J'étais assez près d'elle ce qui m'arrangeait un peu. Jasper avait fait exprès de se mettre sur le fauteuil. Ainsi, il aurait tout le loisir de voir ce qui allait suivre. Ma tête vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de mon amie. Elle ne dit mot et m'invita même silencieusement à me caler au mieux.

- **_Fatiguée ?_** remarqua-t-elle surprise.

- **_Non. Je suis juste bien !_** répondis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, nous étions en début d'après midi. Le film que nous regardions avait débuté depuis quarante minutes et je m'ennuyais un peu pour tout dire.

Je fis glisser très lentement ma main vers la sienne. Je la sentis se tendre un peu, puis se décompresser lorsque je lui caressai le poignet. Je vis du coin de l'œil Rosalie regarder Jasper. Ce dernier hocha la tete et lui sourit gentiment. Rose se sentit sûrement rassurée, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle se laissa faire pour de bon et écarta même un peu ses jambes, comme une réponse timide à mon invitation. Parfait. Elle était partante également.

Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur son épaule et remontèrent vers sa gorge. Rose respirait assez difficilement. Je relevai les yeux pour tomber sur le regard noir de désir mélangé à de l'étonnement d'Emmett. Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit grandement.

Je décidai d'accélérer un peu plus les choses, ma langue vint titiller sa peau ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Rose haletait de plus en plus fort, un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque mes dents se posèrent sur sa peau.

Je pris sa main et la portai lentement avec une petite appréhension sur ma hanche. Rose se fit timide au début, puis sa main se balada sur mes formes. Sur mes hanches pour finir sur le contour de mes seins. C'était plus qu'agréable. Mes mains descendirent lentement vers son jean, son entrejambe. Une forte chaleur s'en dégageait. Je l'excitais. J'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus. Mes lèvres vinrent se poser avec douceur et gourmandises sur ses lèvres. Rose prit d'assaut les miennes pour un baiser divin. Elles étaient douces, assez fraiches, fines. J'avais oublié la sensation des lèvres d'une femme. Rien n'était comparable. Le baiser prit fin par des soupirs de bien être.

- **_Indescriptible !_** lâcha-t-elle le souffle coupé. **_J'ai jamais… ressenti une telle… douceur._** expliqua-elle avec difficulté.

Je souris. Fière d'avoir réussit un tel exploit. Fière d'être sa première expérience féminine. Ma main se remit à s'activer sur son entrejambe. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et d'excitation ce qui me fit un peu sourire.

- **_Laisse-toi faire !_** glissai-je contre son oreille.

Je fais glisser sa braguette et fis sauter le bouton. Rose leva automatiquement ses hanches pour que je puisse enlever son jean. Une fois ce dernier retiré, je m'attaquai à son haut et son soutient gorge. Rose commença également à prendre des initiatives et retira un à un mes vêtements. Nous sommes vite arrivées nues toutes les deux. Enfin. Je n'osais pas regarder les autres occupants de la pièce. Rose non plus. Nous nous fixions avec envie. Sans nous préoccuper de nos conjoints, de nos amis.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore. Avec plus de désir, de fougue. Ma main vint se positionner sur sa féminité. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement ce qui se répercuta en moi. Mes doigts caressèrent ses lèvres intimes avec délicatesses. Puis, je fis glisser un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième. Rose rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa aller. Elle était magnifique.

Une main se saisit de mes hanches avec fermeté. Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le regard noir de désir de mon homme. Il était nu également. Gentiment positionné derrière moi, le sexe au garde à vous. Il était impressionnant. Avec un petit sourire espiègle, Jasper vint titiller mon sexe avec le sien. Son gland vint s'enfoncer quelques secondes pour ressortir. C'était un pur délice. J'avais très chaud. J'écartai un peu plus les jambes de Rose et posai ma bouche sur son petit bouton de plaisir. Elle poussa un cri assez impressionnant. Jasper décida à ce moment-là de pousser littéralement en moi. Je criai à mon tour, ce qui se répercuta sur le sexe de Rose. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mes doigts s'activèrent au même rythme que Jazz en moi. Je n'étais plus loin, Rose non plus.

- **_Jazz, je peux plus !_** miaulai-je.

Il accéléra d'avantage. Il poussait fort et vite en moi. Ma bouche s'activa sur le bourgeon de Rose et mes doigts bougeaient vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps fut parcouru de spasmes importants, ses membres furent crispés à l'extrême. Elle venait d'avoir sa première jouissance avec une fille. Jasper sortit de moi, ce qui me fit pousser une plainte. Il me souleva sans aucune délicatesse, me porta jusqu'à sa place de tout à l'heure. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui.

- **_Domine-moi,_** dit-il sensuellement.

Ni une, ni deux, je m'empalai vivement sur son sexe, ce qui le fit gémir fortement. Je montais et descendais avec force et rapidité sur son sexe. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi vive, pensai-je. Quelques minutes plus tard, je mordis assez fortement l'épaule de mon homme et je le senti se déverser en moi. Nous venions d'avoir notre premier orgasme en présence de nos colocataires.

Jazz se retira lentement de moi et chopa un mouchoir sur l'accoudoir, il m'essuya délicatement le sexe, puis fit de même avec le sien. Ce mec est beau comme un dieu, pensai-je en croissant ses magnifiques yeux.

Il me cala par la suite dans le creux de ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement la joue. De ma place, je pouvais voir Emmett s'activer presque bestialement dans et sur Rose. Edward quant à lui s'appliquait à faire des vas-et-viens beaucoup plus lents dans Bella.

- **_Je crois que la prochaine étape sera de décoincer ces deux personnes,_** murmurai-je à mon homme.

Il me répondit par un petit bisou sur le bout du nez.

Le retour à la réalité fut très difficile. Ce soir, c'était le nouvel an. Une année de plus. J'ai un peu le moral dans les chaussettes. Mes pensées sont pour une seule et même personne. Holly. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Elle me manquait et c'était atroce. J'avais ce sentiment d'étouffer, de suffoquer. Mon cœur était comprimé dans ma poitrine.

- **_Tu n'as pas d'inspiration ?_** demanda délicatement Edward, s'accoudant au piano en face de moi.

En effet, je suis, là assise sur le banc du piano à faire glisser mes doigts sur les douches blanches et noires, sans jamais en faire sortir une note. Juste, rester là, à caresser les touches. Je devenais folle.

- **_Pas vraiment,_** murmurai-je.

- **_Tu n'aimes pas le nouvel an ? _**

Je relevai le visage pour le voir m'examiner avec sagesse et intérêt.

- **_Je repense à une très bonne amie à moi. J'aurais aimé quel soit là !_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Appelle-la alors ! Tes amis sont nos amis !_** déclara-t-il gentiment.

Ce qui malheureusement me comprima le cœur. Son élan d'amabilité venait de me détruire.

- **_Euh… je ne peux pas l'appeler. Holly nous a quittés, _**chuchotai-je pointant mon doigt vers le ciel.

Edward ferma furieusement les yeux. Il alla même jusqu'à s'agripper les cheveux.

- **_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne te flagelle pas pour ça ! _**

- **_Comment ? _**

La grande question. Comment ? Pourquoi surtout ?

- **_Nous étions sorties acheter de quoi grignoter. Il était très tard. Holly avait une envie folle de glace à la vanille et noix de pécan, _**soupirai-je un léger sourire attristé aux lèvres en y repensant.

Cette fille était une droguée de glace. Elle devait toujours en avoir au cas où !

- **_Nous étions sur le chemin de retour quand un type nous a sautées dessus. J'allais me faire littéralement poignarder…_** suffoquai-je rien que d'y repensant.

- **_Chut ! Du calme. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas ! Écoute, tu vas aller prendre une douche et te préparer. Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud avant le diner au restaurant. _**

Edward était venu me prendre dans ses bras. Tendrement. Naturellement.

- **_Elle m'a sauvée la vie,_** coupai-je dans son désir de changer de sujet.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Je devais lui dire. Dire à tout le monde, qu'Holly était morte en me sauvant. Que cette fille si douce et généreuse avait pris le coup de poignard à ma place.

- **_Le couteau devait me tuer moi… mais Holly l'a vu et a réagi très vite,_** murmurai-je à son oreille. **_Ce jour là, j'aurais du mourir, pas elle !_**

- **_Arrête, je t'en supplie,_** souffla Edward un sanglot dans la voix.

Sans rien dire d'autre, je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front et me levai du banc.

- **_Je suis désolée. Je vais prendre une douche. _**

Il hocha la tête. Sûrement incapable de dire un mot de plus.

La douche me fit énormément de bien. Un peu froide sur la fin, pour me donner du tonus pour cette nuit. Je voulais m'amuser un peu quand même. Jasper m'attendait dans la chambre lorsque j'eus fini.

- **_Costume de coupe étroite, noir, veste courte, taille basse,_** récitai-je. **_Un Hugo boss ! Tu es magnifique,_** souris-je fière de mon petit homme.

- **_Cultivée et sexy. Je t'aime aussi ! _**rigola-t-il.

Je fis tomber ma serviette de bain devant lui, me mordillant timidement la lèvre inférieure.

- **D'accord, cultivée, sexy et manipulatrice,** soupira-t-il mettant sa main devant ses yeux.

- **Petit joueur,** lui dis-je ouvrant l'armoire à vêtements.

* * *

><p><strong>ALORS ?<strong>

**J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre SVP et de l'histoire en générale ! **

**merci de me laisser une petite revieuw pour me dire si c'est bien ou non... savoir si ça plait à quelqu'un lol**

**bisous et à très vite ! Merci de me lire en tout cas ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, vous ! **

**voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette belle et captivante histoire !**

**bonne lecture...**

***chapitre corriger***

_Merci encore à Val' pour la correction rapide et efficace _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

**Une nouvelle année. **

Point de Vue Léa. 

Nous étions allés dans une boite de nuit très fréquentée. Les garçons étaient aux petits soins pour nous. Alice et son copain de la semaine, n'avaient pas pu venir. Il avait un empêchement à Seattle.

- **_Tu tournes au soda ? _**rigola Emmett, se moquant une fois de plus de moi.

- **_Faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour ramener ses amis ! _**rouspétai-je faussement contrariée.

- **_Oh, le pauvre petit choux est énervé… _**continua-t-il embrassant ma joue, puis mon épaule dénudée.

Son geste me surprit, mais je ne dis mot. Jasper, quand à lui ne se fit pas prier.

- **_Bas les pattes ! Ne touche pas à ma chérie ! _**

- **_Oh ça va les amoureux… pas la peine de faire les coincés… pas après le magnifique spectacle de tout à l'heure._**

Heureusement, que la lumière de la boite était basse. Je devais avoir pris une teinte étrange à cette minute.

Nous étions presque tous assis confortablement sur des chaises autour d'une table_, _dans le fond de la boite de nuit. Ainsi, nous avions une vue d'ensemble sur tout ce qui se passait. Bella, Rosalie et Annie dansaient comme des folles sur la piste de danse. Quant à moi, j'étais entourée par les plus beaux mâles de New-York et des environs. Jasper à ma droite, Edward à ma gauche. En face de moi, Jacob et Emmett. Paul et Jared devaient normalement nous rejoindre un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- **_Tu danses ?_** M'interpella Emmett timidement.

- **_Avec plaisir ! _**

J'embrassai Jasper à pleine bouche pour lui transmettre tout mon amour, puis attrapai la main que me tendait mon Memett !

Il mit son bras autour de ma taille et me guida jusqu'aux filles.

- **_Enfin !_** râla Rosalie.

Nous lui sourîmes puis, Emmett commença à danser avec moi, un peu collé serré, je dois dire.

La musique allait bientôt finir, Emmett en profita pour me glisser quelques mots.

- **_Merci pour ce que tu as fait… Rose m'a raconté !_**

- **_De rien,_** souris-je les joues en feu.

- **_Tu étais… très belle durant l'acte. _**

- **_Merci. _**

- **_Rose est une femme exceptionnelle. Peu de femme aurait réagit de cette façon devant mon fantasme. _**

- **_Exact. Garde-là précieusement. _**

Emmett me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- **_Tu fais beaucoup d'effet aux hommes en général,_** lâcha subitement mon ami à mon oreille.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. Si nous n'étions pas là comme gardes du corps, ces types te sauteraient dessus. _**

- **_Tu exagères beaucoup !_** soupirai-je levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Absolument pas,_** conclut-il, en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Des mains vinrent me saisir par la taille, je poussai un petit cri en me serrant contre Emmett.

- **_C'est moi !_** ricana Jazz moqueur. **_Tu veux que je parte ? _**continua-t-il sérieusement.

- **_Non. Bien sur que non,_** lui dis-je en reculant plus vers lui.

Emmett allait à son tour nous quitter mais mon amoureux lui demanda de rester.

- **_C'est le nouvel an, amusons-nous,_** dit-il en nous administrant un grand sourire.

Quoi ? Où était passé mon amoureux un peu réservé en public ? Resté à l'appartement ? Sans aucun doute ! Jasper avait envie de s'amuser et, ce, avec Emmett et moi !

Nous commençâmes à nous balancer en rythme sur la nouvelle musique. Emmett devant moi, Jasper derrière. Nous dansâmes ainsi collé serré le temps que dura la chanson. À la chanson suivante, qui était un peu plus langoureuse, je décidai de mettre du piquant et de surtout prendre les devants. J'attirai Jazz près de mon cou en crochetant sa nuque. Il déposa aussitôt ses lèvres contre ma peau, puis attaqua avec sa langue. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors qu'Emmett voulut me relâcher.

Je le regardai rapidement pour jauger la situation. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Il voulait juste nous laisser de l'intimité.

- **_Reste,_** lui dis-je lentement. **_Tu es d'accord ?_** continuai-je, le cœur battant vite.

- **_Je…_**

Il regarda autour de lui. Il devait sûrement chercher Rose, pensai-je.

- **_Embrasse-là…_** déclara alors Jasper à son ami.

- **_Je… Désolé… je ne peux pas !_** fit-il complètement paniqué.

Je le lâchai comme brulée. J'étais blessée. Voilà, il était redevenu l'Emmett McCarty du lycée de Forks. Ses mains quittèrent mon corps. J'en profitai pour me tourner dans ceux de Jasper.

- **_Serre-moi fort !_** chuchotai-je presque en larmes.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Rose n'allait rien lui dire. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être amusée avec Jasper et moi. Non, il juste ne voulait pas toucher mes lèvres.

- **_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_** chuchota Jazz à mon oreille.

- **_Rien. Serre-moi juste contre toi. _**

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il me tenait fermement contre son corps musclé.

- **_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_** demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous bougions lentement sur le rythme plutôt entrainant de la chanson. Nous étions en total décalage avec les autres.

- **_Euh… oui !_** bredouillai-je.

Nous retournâmes donc à la table. Pour ma part, j'avais de l'appréhension. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de son refus, de croiser son regard de dégout ou de pitié. Je ne l'avais que trop vu, plus jeune.

- **_Déjà,_** râla Bella. **_Je voulais danser avec toi !_** pleurnicha-t-elle.

- **_Allons-y !_** dis-je à son attention.

Manque de bol pour elle et surtout pour moi, Jasper me tira sur ses genoux brusquement. Il me tenait fermement par la taille. Il lança par la suite un regard noir à Bella.

- **_Quoi ?_** fit-elle innocemment.

- **_Edward rembarque ton petit chat…_** soupira Jasper portant son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres.

Tout le monde rit sauf Bella et moi. Qu'avais-je encore manqué ?

- **_Jazz qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_** m'offusquai-je de son comportement.

- **_Les gars ont parié sur toi. Bella a fait le stupide pari sur ton dos,_** grimaça-t-il. **_Le premier mec de la salle qui t'offre un verre sera brun aux yeux noirs,_** me dit-il simplement.

- **_Bella !_** m'écriai-je. **_Tu sais très bien que j'accepte que ceux des hommes blonds aux yeux bleus._** râlai-je faussement contrariée.

- **_Justement !_** renifla cette dernière. **_Je voulais faire perdre Emmett et Rose,_** scanda-t-elle rouge comme un poisson.

- **_Vilaine fille,_** ricana Emmett lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il me regarda par la suite du coin de l'œil. Je baissai aussitôt la tête. Les yeux rivés sur la table et le tas de verre. J'avais tout gâché.

- **_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_** ronronna par la suite mon homme à mon oreille.

- **_Pas d'alcool !_** lui rappelai-je tout en lui caressant son avant bras gauche dénudé.

- **_Tiens… je t'ai commandé un soda_**, me dit très calmement Emmett.

Jasper attrapa le dit verre voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Il le posa devant moi en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Tout le monde parlait vivement. Ils avaient entrepris une grande discussion sur les films actuellement au cinéma.

- **_Faudrait qu'on aille voir « sexe entre amis »,_** lâcha toute souriante Rosalie.

- **_T'es vraiment une nymphos du sexe,_** lâcha Edward à son tour, semblant décourager. **_Emmett te satisfait donc plus à lui seul,_** ricana-t-il joueur.

- **_La ferme balais-dans-le-cul !_** rouspéta-t-elle croissant ses bras sur son ventre.

C'était de bonne guerre. Un point partout. La soirée allait être longue. Emmett resta tout de même silencieux. Ce qui inquiéta Rose et Bella visiblement. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se taire sur un sujet tel que le sexe… encore moi un sujet sur sa vie sexuelle.

- **_On pourrait aller voir les schtroumpfs ?_** proposa-t-il à la place. **_Un dessin animé en 3D, revisité… plutôt drôle… ça pourrait être sympa d'y aller tous ensemble !_** nous dit-il plutôt timidement.

D'accord, ma réaction à sa réaction devait l'avoir refroidi… tout comme moi. Tous acquiescèrent cependant à sa proposition.

- **_Vendredi ?_** Proposa-t-il. **_Mon seul soir de libre,_** enchaina-t-il.

Le groupe acquiesça une nouvelle fois, les sourires éclairant les visages. Tous les visages sauf le mien évidement.

- **_Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne dis pas un mot ? _**Me questionna Jasper, avec autant de discrétion qu'un pachyderme pourrait en avoir dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Nos amis avaient les regards braqué sur nous deux.

- **_Fatiguée ! _**

- **_Alors, pour le ciné ? _**ne se démonta-t-il pas.

- **_Je ne suis pas libre vendredi, _**soupirai-je.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Insista-t-il vivement. **_Tu finis à midi. _**

- **_Vous allez devoir faire sans moi, _**continuai-je, ignorant sa question.

- **_Non, _**hurla Emmett à m'en faire sursauter. **_C'est mon seul soir… tu dois venir avec nous. _**

- **_Désolée… Emmett ! _**

J'avais volontairement appuyé sur son prénom. Comme pour remettre les choses en place.

- **_J'ai une vie sociale en dehors de vous… tu sais une vie avant vous, _**l'informai-je d'un ton plutôt dur et froid.

Ce qui ne me ressemblait pas. Pourquoi devais-je toujours réagir comme de la merde quand j'étais en colère et blessée ?

Je sentis Jasper se tendre sous moi. Bella regarda Edward avec insistance. Ce dernier regardait la scène, stupéfait. Rosalie, elle, me fixait avec incompréhension… elle était semble-t-il choquée. Jasper… je n'osais pas le regarder. J'y verrais de la colère et de la tristesse. Emmett ? Aucune description possible. Il se leva de son siège lentement puis s'éloigna de la table. Rose alla à sa suite après m'avoir adressé un regard noir.

Jasper me souleva de ses genoux avec dureté et m'indiqua le siège en face de lui. Cool, l'ambiance, pensai-je amèrement. Vive le nouvel an. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le reste de l'équipe pour nous rejoindre. Jacob, Annie, Paul et Jared avaient l'air de bonne humeur, ce qui arrangea la nôtre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les garçons viennent me saluer en me serrant dans leurs bras. Jared charriait Jasper, mais ce dernier n'en avait visiblement plus rien à faire de moi. Et Jared le remarqua très vite.

Cinq minutes avant minuit, tout le groupe revint vers la table. Celle que j'avais gardée tout le reste de la soirée. J'étais restée assise seule depuis mon accrochage avec Emmett. Jacob avait voulu danser avec moi… Edward l'en concordance des temps. Quand à Jasper, il avait dansé avec toutes les filles du groupe plusieurs fois, pour finir dans les bras d'une rousse aux longues jambes et en mini jupe. Je bouillonnais littéralement à l'intérieur, mais je n'allais rien faire, rien dire. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Puis, je savais que c'était pour me punir de mon sale comportement avec ses amis. Surtout celui envers Emmett.

- **_J'offre ma tournée,_** hurla Jared complètement euphorique au premier serveur qu'il trouva.

Il avait une blonde accrochée fermement à son cou.

Jasper arriva à son tour avec miss rouquine, ce qui m'envoya des bouffés de colère dans tout le corps.

Je me levai de mon siège pour m'accouder au petit mur derrière la table. Ainsi, je pouvais tout voir, ou presque. La rouquine s'installa nonchalamment à ma place, sous le regard glacial de pratiquement tout le monde. Jasper lui me regardait simplement jaugeant visiblement mes réactions. J'affichais alors mon plus beau sourire commercial.

- **_Tu es qui toi ? _**cracha Rose à la rousse.

- **_Victoria ! _**l'entendis-je dire avec un sourire de garce.

Magnifique ! Pestai-je. Je me redressai et allai me préparai à partir quand Edward me retint par le bras.

- **_Tu vas ou ?_** souffla-t-il plus qu'inquiet.

- **_Toilette,_** articulai-je.

Il me relâcha le coude, mais me suivit tout de même du regard.

- **_Tu risques de râter le compte à rebours,_** râla Bella.

- **_Ça ne manquera à personne,_** lui dis-je le plus simplement.

J'entendis un gros râlement, mais je ne sus de qui cela venait.

En fait, je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre aux toilettes. Premièrement, je voulais juste être loin de Jasper et sa nouvelle sangsue. Le voir s'amuser ainsi m'énervait plus que de raison et c'était le but recherché. Et le plus grave, c'était que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il avait raison. J'avais encore déçue tout le monde. Moi la première.

Deuxièmement, je ne voulais pas fêter le nouvel an. Depuis la mort d'Holly, je ne célébrais aucune fête. Cette année, j'avais malgré moi assisté à noël. Hors de question de faire le nouvel an. Pour moi c'était pour le moment une fête entre amis qui avait tourné au cauchemar. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de compte à rebours… pas de fête pour passer à l'année suivante, pas d'année suivante. Holly aurait du être là, avec ses amis… sa famille.

Elle était morte, pas moi. À cette époque, je n'avais qu'elle et sa famille. Cela aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde, si ce coup de couteau m'avait atteint. Plus facile pour sa famille et pour elle.

Je me postai vers la sortie de la boite de nuit. D'ici, je voyais mes compagnons s'amuser et trinquer ensemble. C'était bon de les voir ainsi. Même si je n'en faisais pas partie. La seule chose ou personne qui me dérangeait ? La rousse pendue au bras de mon soi-disant petit ami.

Le décompte s'en suivit. Je redoutais ce moment.

**_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0_**

Et c'est là que mon monde bascula. L'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse en si peu de temps, l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie et mon lit, avait ses lèvres sur celles de miss longues jambes.

Le baiser fut peut-être court ou long… apprécié ou non… cependant, je l'avais vu… il avait eu lieu. Je ne pouvais le dire parce que j'étais déjà en train de courir vers la sortie. Mon cœur tambourinait trop fort et trop vite dans ma poitrine. La fuite ! C'est ce que je savais le mieux faire quand j'étais blessée, meurtrie par les personnes que j'aimais, par _ceux qui parvenaient à franchir ma carapace_.

Dehors, le froid glacial du premier janvier brûla ma peau nue. Puisque, j'étais partie précipitamment, je n'avais pas récupéré ma veste. Je me trouvais là, sur le devant de la boite de nuit, en robe de soirée. Je rentrai dans le premier taxi de la longue file qui attendait devant.

- **_Bonne année, jolie demoiselle !_** clama le chauffeur joyeusement.

- **_Merci, à vous aussi,_** souris-je en claquant des dents.

Il avait un accent typiquement anglais. Presque plus un cheveu sur le caillou et une petite moustache.

- **_Où dois-je vous conduire ?_** continua-t-il tout sourire.

Bonne question.

- **_Castle Rock !_** chuchotai-je.

- **_Euh… vous êtes sur ?_** s'inquiéta-t-il rapidement. **_Y a environ quatre-vingt kilomètres entre ici et là-bas. Et environ une heure et demie de route. _**

- **_En fait, y en a presque quatre-vingt-dix,_** lui dis-je un petit sourire en coin. **_J'ai de quoi payer… démarrer… s'il vous plait !_** pleurai-je presque.

Je venais de voir Edward et Jacob sortirent de la boite de nuit comme des dingues.

À mon grand soulagement, l'homme démarra et s'éloigna sur la route, tandis que le hurlement de mon nom retentissait derrière nous. Au bout de longues minutes, l'homme me donna le plaid qui reposait sur le siège passager avant.

- **_Vous allez attraper la mort avec ce froid et cette tenue,_** rouspéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Merci…_**

- **_Henri !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Merci Henri… je suis Léa. _**

Il me sourit chaleureusement. Voilà comment commencer l'année dans un taxi jaune avec un anglais du nom d'Henri, me remémorant les trois cent soixante-cinq jours passés et la vision de Jasper et cette rouquine, du nom de Victoria.

Une heure et demie avant d'arriver à destination. Là où ma place était.

Point de Vue Jasper. 

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Elle était si changeante. Un jour, la plus heureuse des femmes, le lendemain, la plus triste avec tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Lunatique ? Je ne pense pas. Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment avec son caractère. Perdue ? Complètement. Sans le moindre doute là-dessus. Léa était une fille perdue de part son passé et tant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus… nous ne pourrions pas l'aider.

Léa était une femme forte, avec un sacré caractère. Cependant, elle cachait au fond d'elle, des blessures qui l'anéantissaient. Elle se détruisait de l'intérieur. Je le voyais tous les jours… c'était dur pour moi de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Je voulais donc la faire réagir. Qu'elle se batte pour quelque chose. Jared m'avait montré cette fille. Il la trouvait très attirante, alors j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Pour qu'elle me montre ses sentiments envers moi. Qu'elle se batte plus ou moins pour notre amour… pour notre relation. Et rien ! Pas une seule réaction. Le vide.

Emmett s'en voulait tellement. Il broyait du noir, depuis son refus de l'embrasser. Il voulait simplement faire les choses bien… à sa façon, pas dans une boite de nuit minable, avec des centaines d'étrangers.

Léa n'avait pas comprit. N'avait pas lu en lui comme moi. Elle l'avait pris comme un non catégorique. Cela l'avait blessée, presque meurtrie. Je l'avais lu sur son visage, juste avant qu'elle ne recompose un visage sans expression. Comme une coquille vide. Cela devait lui rappeler son passé. Les comportements des garçons en général à son égard. Après, Léa s'était énervée. Sans trop que l'on sache pourquoi. Je voulais la pousser à bout… alors, j'avais ouvertement fleureté avec Victoria. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, mais elle était peu vêtue et entreprenante. Léa détestait ce genre de fille.

Le compte à rebours débuta. Je cherchais celle que j'aimais des yeux… mais, rien. Elle était partie. Puis, tout s'enchaina très vite.

Victoria me tournant la tête… Victoria posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes… Moi, la repoussant sans ménagement… Rose donnant une gifle magistrale à la rouquine… Edward et Emmett me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux… et le reste de l'équipe, inquiet de ne pas voir revenir Léa au bout de dix bonnes minutes.

- **_Je vais te tuer !_** cracha Rosalie, levant une fois de plus la main pour gifler Victoria.

- **_J'ai rien fait,_** cria-t-elle terrifiée.

- **_Il est fiancé, celui a qui tu as fait du bouche à bouche,_** s'énerva-t-il.

- **_Et elle était où sa copine quand je dansais avec lui ?_** contra-t-a-t-elle.

- **_Bonne question,_** continua Rose se tournant vers moi. **_Tout ça c'est de ta faute en fait… t'as encore de bonnes idées, monsieur le super avocat ?_** rugit-elle.

Heureusement qu'Emmett la retenait par la taille. Sinon, j'avais droit à sa main également.

- **_Je vais la chercher, _**décréta subitement Edward.

- **_Je viens avec toi !_** enchaina Jacob.

Je vis mes deux amis se diriger vers les toilettes. Ils parlèrent avec quelques personnes quand une fille leurs indiqua la sortie.

- **_Ça ne sent pas bon ! _**entendis-je murmurer Bella, alors que Victoria filait en douce.

Je vis les garçons sortirent de la boite de nuit. Je m'élançai aussitôt à leur suite. Le froid me brûla la peau, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison à la mort de mon cœur.

- **_Elle est partie ! _**m'informa Edward. **_Elle a du te voir embrasser cette fille… _**

- **_Je n'ai embrassé personne, _**le contredis-je mes dents serrées à l'extrême.

- **_Ouais… ben Léa pense le contraire,_** finit tristement Jacob, repartant à l'intérieur.

Ouais… une bonne année en perspective !

Nous étions revenus à la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair. Léa n'avait pas récupéré sa veste et son sac. Elle devait payer le taxi… donc, revenir à la maison. La porte d'entrée était toujours verrouillée, les lumières éteintes et un silence monstrueux nous accueillit. On fouilla vivement toutes les pièces de la villa. Personne. Toutes les voitures étaient de surcroit dans le garage.

- **_Elle a peut-être été dormir chez son ex !_** lâcha Rosalie dans un haussement parfait d'épaule.

- **_Appelle-le,_** me dit aussitôt Bella**_. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle va bien. _**

- **_Et moi alors ?_** grognai-je face aux autres. **_J'ai merdé… je sais… je suis assez mal pour subir vos reproches sans protester. _**

- **_Voilà, qu'il culpabilise,_** entendis-je Rose continuer.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et cherchai le numéro de monsieur Johnson. Il ne décrocha pas au premier appel. Sur l'insistance des autres, je retentai ma chance.

- **_Bonne année !_** entendis-je une voix d'homme crier.

- **_La ferme Shane… c'est Jasper,_** continua une autre voix.

Je reconnus le timbre de voix de mon patron.

- **_Qui ? _**

- **_Le nouveau copain de Léa,_** grogna-t-il. **_Allo !_** continua Ian.

- **_Monsieur Johnson… je suis désolé de vous déranger ce soir… mais… est-ce que Léa serait avec vous ? _**

Le silence ce fit de l'autre côté. D'ailleurs, c'était trop calme pour un nouvel an.

- **_Elle n'est pas avec toi ? _**

- **_Au début oui…_** lui dis-je doucement.

- **_Elle s'est enfuit !_** souffla-t-il.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de le troubler plus que ça.

- **_Écoute… elle fait ça tous les ans et les fêtes… _**

- **_Comment ça ?_** quémandais-je tendu.

- **_Léa n'aime pas les fêtes, cela lui rappel que… Holly n'est plus de ce monde !_** dit-il un sanglot dans la voix. **_Elle doit être quelque part à boire ou à penser à sa vie. T'inquiète pas pour elle… c'est une grande fille ! _**

Je restai sans voix. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Ne pas s'inquiéter pour son ex-fiancée ? La fille qu'il devait sûrement encore aimer.

- **_Écoute… demain matin, elle reviendra sonner à ta porte. Laisse-la faire,_** soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Dingue. Ce mec était fou.

- **_Alors ?_** murmura faiblement Bella.

Nous étions dans le salon. Tous assis autour de la table basse. Sur les divans, fauteuil ou à même le sol.

- **_Il dit qu'elle fait ça tous les ans… qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter,_** leurs répétai-je peu convaincu. **_Je crois que mon patron était soûl,_** continuai-je.

- **_Ouais… c'est la fête, pas étonnant,_** rigola faiblement Jared.

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais bien loin d'eux. Mon cerveau essayait de chercher une solution. Ou pouvait- elle être allée ? Forks ? Non. Pas après sa dernière entrevue avec ses parents. Surtout, celle d'avec son père.

- **_Elle n'a personne. Elle doit être dans les rues… ou faire le tour de la ville dans le taxi,_** dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour eux.

- **_Son ancien appart ?_** questionna Edward.

- **_Aux Johnson. Les deux frères y sont, je pense. _**

- **_À son ancien Hôtel ? _**

Oui, criai-je intérieurement. Quoi d'autre ?

Je me levai et allai récupérer ma veste et mes clés de voiture. À ma grande surprise, tout le monde avait suivi.

- **_Je crois que vous devriez rester… si jamais elle n'y est pas… et qu'elle revient ici…_** dis-je anxieux.

- **_Je reste !_** clamèrent Bella et Rose.

Edward, Jacob ne se démontèrent pas. Jared, lui était occupé à serrer sa blonde dans ses bras.

- **_Emmett ?_** lui demandai-je.

- **_Je reste avec les filles,_** fit-il lentement.

- **_Elle était juste en colère sur le coup,_** lui confiai-je. **_Elle te considère comme un frère… ne t'inquiète pas mec ! _**

- **_On verra,_** soupira-t-il alors que Rose l'entourait déjà de ses bras.

Je rejoignis le garage avec mes deux compagnons. Direction l'hôtel maudit, à la sortie de la ville.

Point de Vue Emmett. 

Les gars venaient juste de partir. Je n'en revenais pas de la fin de cette stupide soirée. Déjà, j'avais tout gâché en ne voulant pas l'embrasser. C'était juste pour jouer, passer de bon moment… pourtant, je ne m'en étais pas senti capable dans cette boite de nuit. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça… dans ce lieu lugubre. Non, notre premier baiser devrait se passer à la maison ou du moins dans un lieu mieux fréquenté et propre. Je mettais un point d'honneur à lui faire comprendre qu'elle valait mieux qu'une fille de joie. Léa était spéciale pour nous. Surtout pour Jasper. Nous avions trouvé en elle le cocher du carrosse. Elle nous guidait sans trop que l'on sache comment.

- **_Elle va revenir, nounours… arrête de te faire du mal ! _**murmura Rose tendrement à mon oreille.

Ma Rose. Comme je l'aimais.

- **_Je sais… c'est juste l'attente qui est infernal, _**lui chuchotai-je.

- **_D'accord. Qui veut un verre ? _**claqua la voix rauque et dure de Jared.

- **_Moi ! _**piailla aussitôt sa blonde.

Bizarre comme fille. Elle ne lâchait plus le pauvre Jared. Du moins, celui-ci se laissait-il faire avec grand plaisir.

Les filles prirent un soda, alors que mon ami me lança une bière.

- **_Ah trop bien !_** hurla la voix de la blonde.

Au fait, je ne savais même pas son prénom. Ça ne devait pas être très important. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Jared le connaissait ? Pas très sur !

Miss blonde attrapa un livre de sous la table. Je le reconnus aussitôt, comme Rose et Bella.

- **_Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ?_** râla cette dernière en se levant pour récupérer le livre du lycée de Forks.

- **_Tu devais le brûler,_** enchaina Rose en grognant.

- **_Je n'ai pas pu… ce sont des souvenirs quand même. Edward me l'a demandé y a quelques jours… il a dû l'oublier. _**

- **_Il cherchait quoi ?_** demandai-je interloqué.

- **_Aucune idée… il n'a jamais voulu lâcher le morceau. _**

Bella commença alors à tourner les pages et à rire de quelques photos. Rosalie alla rapidement se joindre à elle.

- **_Tiens, j'avais oublié que j'avais cette coupe de cheveux ! _**rigola Rose. **_Trop moche !_**

- **_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ainsi, _**lâchai-je à la surprise générale.

- **_Ouais… tu parles… je ressemblais à « Grosse Omer » ! _**

- **_C'est qui ça ? _**demanda la blonde au prénom inconnu.

- **_Attends… doit y avoir une photo, _**rigola Rose. **_Elle était trop cette fille. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas elle… qui était amoureuse d'Edward ? _**sourit timidement Bella.

- **_Si… lui et Emmett lui ont fait toutes les misères du monde. _**

- **_J'en suis pas super fière_**, crachai-je. **_Nous avons pourris la vie de cette fille, durant presque quatre ans. _**

- **_Tiens, c'est elle. _**

Bella tendit le livre à la nouvelle copine de Jared.

- **_Ouais… pas top ! _**soupira-t-elle. **_Pourtant, elle a des yeux magnifiques, qui me rappellent quelqu'un, mais je ne saurais dire qui,_** continua-t-elle.

Nous la vîmes tourner des pages pour enfin s'arrêter.

- **_Ambition : Être témoin d'un miracle. _**

- **_Trop cliché !_** ricana mauvaise Rose, elle n'avait jamais supporté « Grosse Omer ».

- **_C'est quoi son nom déjà ?_** quémanda lentement Bella.

- **_Cooper, Léa Cooper,_** répondit-elle.

Et là, notre monde s'effondra. Qu'avions nous fait ? Un grand silence s'abattit dans le salon. C'était une grosse blague.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible ! _**murmura Rosalie toute blanche.

Bella arracha le livre et lut le descriptif intégral de Léa Cooper. Les garçons rentrèrent sans Léa à ce moment là.

- **_"L'ambition prend aux petites âmes plus facilement qu'aux grandes, comme le feu prend plus aisément à la paille, aux chaumières qu'aux palais."_**

- **_Nicolas de Chamfort ! _**clama Edward. **_Une très belle citation. _**

Bella l'ignora et continua.

- **_Elle était dans le club de littérature et d'art moderne. _**

- **_Putain,_** crachai-je. **_Tout prend un sens._** Puis, mon regard se posa sur Jasper. **_Tu le savais ?_** hurlai-je. **_Tu savais qu'elle était dans notre lycée ?_**

- **_Oui… elle ne s'en est jamais cachée._**

- **_De quoi vous parlez ?_** questionna Edward.

- **_Léa…_** murmura Bella. **_C'est « Grosse Omer » !_**

Edward nous regarda quelques secondes indifférentes à notre malaise.

- **_Je sais… j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais hier… Depuis la séance avec le piano, j'avais l'étrange sentiment de la connaitre. Se réaction la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré aussi. D'autant qu'un regard comme le sien ne se laisse pas oublier. Je me suis dit que je devais commencer par quelque part. Bella n'avait pas brûlé le livre du lycée, je l'ai donc feuilleté et j'ai compris._**

- **_C'est toi qui as laissé ça ici ?_** murmura Bella. **_Pour qu'on le trouve ? _**

- **_Oui. Je ne savais pas comment amener la chose. Nous venons d'en parler avec Jasper… Léa… essaie de nous donner une chance… de lui prouver que l'on est plus les stupides ados du lycée. _**

- **_Elle doit nous détester,_** fis-je tendu.

- **_Pas vraiment,_** souffla Jasper. **_Vous en discuterez avec elle… pour l'heure, il faut juste la retrouver. Et si possible avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ! Ce qui dans l'état où elle se trouve n'est pas à exclure. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>vous avez aimer ? <em>**  
><strong><em>Vous voulez des chapitres ? Rapidement...<em>**  
><strong><em>Moi je veux vos avis sur cette histoire ! <em>**

**_Merci par avance ! bisous bisous _**  
><strong><em>A très vite<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, Désolé pour ce long moment d'absence concernant les liens d'une vie ! **

**Je vais essayé d'etre plus régulière ! **

**quelques révelations prévu dans ce chapitre ! **

**gros bisous et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**Holly Dolly. **

Point de Vue Léa. 

Henri m'avait parlé tout le long du trajet. S'il ne me parlait pas de sa femme, Agnès et de ses deux enfants mariés, qui ne veulent pas encore lui donner des petits enfants… l'homme me questionnait.

- **_Y a quoi à Castle Rock ?_** interrogea-t-il, alors que nous venions de dépasser le panneau nous indiquant les cinq derniers kilomètres.

- **_La personne la plus chère à mon cœur,_** lâchai-je doucement.

- **_Votre petit ami ? C'est bien de passer le jour de l'an avec lui. Une surprise ? _**

- **_Pas vraiment,_** souris-je.

Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec lui. Oui, j'avais passé le début de soirée avec Jasper. Mais, comme à chaque fois… j'avais fuis ! Il devait me chercher comme un fou. Et les autres ? Un pincement au cœur me prit. Demain, je devrais rentrer… peut-être que je devrais appeler pour leur dire que j'allais bien ?

Non ! Je dois d'abord lui rendre visite. Comme chaque année. Je viens pour son anniversaire ainsi qu'au mien, pour le jour de l'an et le jour de notre mort. Parce qu'elle était partie et que mon cœur était resté avec elle. J'étais morte avec elle ce soir là. Puis de toute façon, ce couteau m'était destiné… je le sais !

Le taxi se gara devant l'entrée du cimetière. Nous n'avions fait qu'une pause durant le trajet. Pour mettre de l'essence. J'avais alors pris ce temps pour envoyer un message à Ian. Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas d'argent pour payer le taxi.

- **_Voilà, nous y sommes,_** déclara mon gentil chauffeur à nouveau.

- **_Je crois !_** souris-je tristement.

J'ouvris la porte du véhicule et me mis à chercher des yeux le majordome des Johnson.

- **_Vous êtes Léa Cooper_** ? demanda une petite dame d'environ soixante ou soixante-dix ans.

- **_Euh… oui, madame. _**

- **_Monsieur Johnson m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci,_** chuchota-t-elle en gardant à l'œil mon chauffeur et elle me tendit une enveloppe.

- **_Vous êtes la remplaçante de Monsieur Pierre ?_** m'enquis-je surprise de ne pas avoir eu affaire à l'homme qui s'occupait de la maison familiale Johnson depuis la naissance d'Holly.

- **_Je suis sa femme,_** sourit-elle fièrement.

- **_Oh… enchantée ! Transmettez-lui mes amitiés_**.

- **_Cela sera fait. Bonne journée ou bonne fin de nuit, _**dit-elle incertaine de la bonne formulation.

- **_Vous de même. Et merci de vous être déplacée à cette heure-ci. _**

La femme de Pierre me laissa seul avec le chauffeur du véhicule jaune.

- **_Combien, je vous dois ? _**questionnai-je en ouvrant la dite enveloppe.

A l'intérieur environ cinq cent euros.

- **_Pour m'avoir fait passer un agréable jour de l'an… cent euros, _**décréta-t-il très gentiment.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil au compteur pour voir le montant exact de la course. Les chiffres rouges indiquaient cent quatre-vingt euros. Rien que ça !

Je palpai deux cents euros et les déposai sur le siège avant. Il ne s'en rendrait compte qu'une fois le parti, mais cela serait trop tard.

- **_Merci encore pour tout. _**

- **_Merci à vous. J'ai passé un excellent nouvel an. Cela change des ivrognes et des fêtards à raccompagner,_** rigola-t-il.

Je souris simplement, avant de claquer la porte du véhicule. Je fis tourner mon corps d'un quart vers ma droite, le cimetière. Plutôt glauque pour un premier janvier. Cependant, ma place était ici. Avec ma sœur de cœur. Elle me manquait terriblement. Cela devenait presque insupportables jours. Je naviguais entre les tombes pour trouver celle qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Holly Vanessa Johnson.

Il y avait des fleurs rouges et bleues. Ses couleurs préférées. Deux fleurs différentes. Des roses et des orchidées. Sûrement de sa famille.

À droite sur la stèle à côté, les mêmes.

- **_Bonjour, madame Johnson, _**murmurai-je. **_Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, depuis quelques semaines, de me rendre à votre association. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour me rendre à l'hôpital dans la semaine. _**

Je me retournai vers ma meilleure amie.

- **_Bonjour, Holly, _**chuchotai-je m'accroupissant près d'elle. **_Comme tu peux le voir… je n'ai pas oublié de venir te voir,_** souris-je malgré moi. **_Par contre, je n'ai pas pu amener Ian et Shane. J'espère tu m'en veux pas trop ? _**

Un long moment passa. Comme si j'attendais qu'elle me réponde ou fasse à nouveau de ses somptueux commentaires. Mais rien ! Le silence, le vide. Pas même le chant d'un petit oiseau.

- **_Tu me manques. Tu n'aurais pas du t'interposer entre cet homme et moi. Il est clair que j'étais sa cible principale,_** fis-je levant les yeux en l'air. **_L'inspecteur Reid n'a rien trouvé. Pas encore. Aucun lien direct avec James. Pourtant, je sais que c'est lui, _**persifflai-je. **_Il m'a appelée à Noël. Rien que d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche, j'en ai eu des sueurs froides. Charlie Swan ne sait pas comment il a fait. Il se renseigne en ce moment. _**

Un instant, le silence reprit place. Mais, je n'en avais pas fini. Non. Ma colère et le manque d'explication me rendait folle. C'est pour ça aussi que je venais lui parler. Elle était la seule à me connaitre, à pouvoir m'écouter.

- **_Je crois que je sais pourquoi,_** décrétai-je ignorant le début de l'aube. **_James veut me faire payer. Il est en prison par ma faute. Il ne le supporte pas. J'ai donné des preuves à la police pour le faire arrêter pour trafic de drogue et agression physique. Il a pris vingt ans. Mais, je compte le laisser pourrir là-bas pour plus longtemps. _**

Un sanglot me prit violement. Je touchai mon visage couvert d'eau. Depuis combien de temps pleurais-je ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- **_Il a voulu me tuer… mais c'est toi qu'il a eu,_** pleurai-je. **_Je suis désolée, ma sœur. Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai sauvé ma petite sœur, mais j'ai perdu ma grande. Je dois être maudite,_** hurlai-je de douleur. **_Je te promets de tout faire pour rétablir la vérité Holly chérie. Je te le jure, _**pleurai-je à chaudes larmes.

Pour moi, aucun doute possible. Mon frère de sang avait tué ma sœur de cœur. Il avait dû envoyer un homme à lui pour faire le sale boulot à sa place, histoire d'avoir les mains propres, du moins en apparence. Les charges auraient été annulées et il aurait pu faire du mal aux autres d'avantage. Par la drogue, le harcèlement, les menaces, les viols. James n'avait pas de limite.

Point de Vue Emmett. 

Le patron de Jasper était venu nous donner un coup de main. Il savait soi-disant où Léa se trouvait. J'avais pu comprendre que ces deux là avaient été fiancés.

Il serra la main de Jasper et se tourna vers moi pour faire de même. Nous étions devant la villa.

- **_En route ! _**fit-il nous guidant vers une magnifique Jaguar XK, convertible, bleu.

Jasper alla devant et je pris place à l'arrière.

- **_Tu es certain de la trouver là-bas ? _**demanda Jazz soucieux.

- **_Oui. Elle a appelé la maison familiale de mon père pour lui demander une petite aide… puis, c'est son refuge en quelque sorte. _**

Une petite aide ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ?

- **_C'est où ?_** demandai-je, n'aimant pas me rendre dans un endroit sans savoir.

- **_Castle Rock ! _**

- **_Y a quoi là bas_** ? continuai-je.

- **_Ma sœur_**, lâcha-t-il tristement.

- **_Tu veux dire… elle est allée se réfugier sur la tombe de ta sœur ?_** murmura presque comme une torture Jasper.

- **_C'est ce qu'elle fait toujours, _**termina Ian Johnson.

La conduite d'Ian était fluide, rapide. On arriva une heure plus tard, devant un cimetière. Je détestais entrer là dedans. Or, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix aujourd'hui. Il nous guida à travers sans difficulté. En fait, il devait souvent y venir.

Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques tombes et nous pointa une direction. Elle était là. À même le sol, dans sa petite robe de soirée. Elle devait geler. Sur ses frêles épaules, un simple plaid.

On s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit, sans nous faire remarquer. On entendit alors une conversation. Elle parlait avec une tombe ?

- **_Tu me manques. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer entre cet homme et moi. Il est clair que j'étais sa cible principale. _**

Quoi ? De quoi parle Léa ?

- **_L'inspecteur Reid n'a rien trouvé. Pas encore. Aucun lien direct avec James. Pourtant, je sais que c'est lui. Il m'a appelée à Noël. Rien que d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche, j'en ai eu des sueurs froides. Charlie Swan ne sait pas comment il a fait. Il se renseigne en ce moment. _**

Je suis à deux doigts de nous faire remarquer quand je butte contre une tombe. Elle ne sembla pas nous entendre, trop prise dans ses pensés, dans ses paroles.

- **_Je crois que je sais pourquoi. James veut me faire payer. Il est en prison par ma faute. Il ne le supporte pas. J'ai donné des preuves à la police pour le faire arrêter pour trafic de drogue et agression physique. Il a pris vingt ans. Mais, je compte le laisser pourrir là-bas pour plus longtemps. _**

Un sanglot la prit violement. Jasper serrait les poings fortement devant moi. Près à intervenir, cependant Ian lui fit signe d'attendre encore un peu. Comment pouvait-il attendre ? Elle s'ouvrait comme ce n'était pas permis. Je comprenais un peu mieux ce qu'elle avait dû traverser, mais pas suffisamment. Elle avait envoyé un certain James en prison et il lui en voulait.

- **_Il a voulu me tuer… mais c'est toi qu'il a eu. Je suis désolée, ma sœur. Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai sauvé ma petite sœur, mais j'ai perdu ma grande. Je dois être maudite,_** hurla-t-elle de douleur**_. Je te promets de tout faire pour rétablir la vérité Holly chérie. Je te le jure._**

Ian eu un choc après cette dernier partie.

- **_Elle ne nous a jamais parlé d'une petite sœur,_** dit-il blanc comme neige.

Jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors ? Où était-elle ?

C'en fut trop pour Jasper qui décida qu'il était temps de la ramener à la maison. Et j'étais plus que d'accord avec ça.

Point de Vue Léa. 

- **_Léa !_** entendis-je timidement dire une voix d'homme.

Je relevai la tête lentement pour tomber sur trois hommes visiblement très inquiets. Le chagrin se lisait dans leurs yeux. De l'inquiétude et même un peu de surprise. Ian en première ligne, suivi par Emmett et mon Jasper.

- **_Salut !_** fit Ian dans un chuchotis presque inaudible.

- **_Elle était toute seule,_** couinai-je pratiquement.

- **_Je sais,_** soupira-t-il. Mais, **_tu peux plus faire ça, ma puce. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'irritai-je.

- **_Holly ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. Elle t'aimait tellement,_** déclara-t-il repoussant les mèches de cheveux de mon visage. **_Elle aurait voulu te voir rire et heureuse. Tu ne penses pas ? _**

- **_Elle devrait être avec sa famille !_** dis-je simplement. **_Pas ici. Tout est de ma faute_**.

- **_Absolument pas ! _**claqua sa voix dans le cimentière**_. Personne n'est responsable. Ma sœur n'est pas responsable de l'homme qui a pointé son arme sur vous. Elle n'est pas responsable d'avoir voulu te sauver la vie. Tu n'es pas responsable de son décès, Léa. _**

- **_James voulait ma mort, _**d'éclairai-je froidement. **_Il l'a toujours voulu d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui a tué ta sœur ! _**

- **_Et nous le prouverons, _**fit-il, telle une promesse sacrée. **_Ton frère est en prison pour le moment, ne détruit pas ta vie… cela lui ferait tellement plaisir. _**

- **_Il m'a tout prit, _**pleurai-je.

- **_Je sais… nous sommes là pour t'aider. Jasper t'aime de tout son cœur. Ne repousse pas Emmett et tes amis parce qu'ils veulent prendre soin de toi. Ne me repousse pas une nouvelle fois parce que je connais ton passé… parce que je ne partirai pas cette fois et les garçons non plus. On tient trop à toi pour ça,_** chuchota-t-il me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me serrait fort, alors que je tenais sa veste comme un gilet de sauvetage en plein océan. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dit de telle chose ? Depuis combien de temps n'étais-je pas allée dans ses bras ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que nous n'avions pas eu de contact physique. D'un mouvement de tête, Ian invita Jasper à prendre sa place. Le transfert se fit simplement. Je reconnus son odeur entre mille. Exquise, douce, sensuelle et pétillante mais aussi un côté puissant et de l'énergie grâce aux agrumes et la fraicheur sensuelle qu'il dégageait. Une multitude de sensations et d'odeurs qui me faisait reconnaitre l'homme que j'aimais.

- **_Je suis désolée,_** lâchai-je alors que je le serrais plus fort contre moi. **_J'ai mal réagi et je suis partie sans rien dire à personne._**

- **_Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien !_** glissa-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix posée. **_Nous avons eu très peur. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, même,_** sourit-il posant ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. **_Et je crois que je te dois également des excuses et des explications… _**

- **_Pas besoin,_** le coupai-je. **_Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. _**

Jasper se détacha de moi avec une lenteur déconcertante.

- **_Vraiment ? _**fit-il relevant un sourcil dans ma direction

Ceci me fit sourire. Il était beau. Non. Sexy, sensuel…

- **_Tu voulais juste me faire réagir. Et… je n'ai pas réagi, _**pestai-je contre moi-même.

- **_C'était enfantin, _**décréta-t-il. **_Je suis désolé. _**

- **_J'ai fait pire que toi, _**susurrai-je, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- **_Ils jouent à qui sera plus désolé ? _**demanda Ian à Emmett.

- **_Euh… peut-être,_** répondit ce dernier, baissant les yeux.

Ouais… je crois qu'on devrait avoir une discussion à notre retour.

Jasper m'aida à me lever et glissa un bras sous mes genoux. Il me portait sans aucun effort. Je calai aussitôt ma tête sur son torse, alors qu'il commençait à partir.

- **_Attend !_** m'écriai-je, réalisant une chose importante pour moi.

Il s'arrêta ainsi que les deux autres.

- **_Tourne-toi vers elles !_** lui réclamai-je évitant soigneusement son regard. Ce qu'il fit avec lenteur. On se trouva de nouveau face aux tombes des Johnson.

- **_Madame Johnson, Holly Dolly… j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de faire venir Ian cette année,_** souris-je presque comme un exploit.

- **_Hey !_** se plaignit ce dernier. **_J'allais venir de toute façon,_** grommela-t-il. **_Bonjour maman ! Bonjour, petite crapule,_** termina-t-il avec une pointe de respect dans la voix. **_J'espère que vous prenez soin l'une de l'autre où vous êtes. _**

Il baissa la tête. Je décidai de continuer les présentations.

- **_Voici Emmett McCarty,_** murmurai-je le pointant du doigt. **_C'est mon meilleur ami,_** révélai-je pour la première fois.

Em' écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- **_Je l'appelle Memett ! Ça lui va bien, hein ? _**

Ceci lui tira un petit sourire.

- **_Il est génial avec tout le monde, même avec moi. Il est ambulancier. T'aurais aimé l'avoir avec toi ce jour là ? Moi aussi,_** terminai-je.

Emmett ne dit mot. Il semblait livré à une lutte intérieure et une sorte de paralysie. Il semblait avoir été touché par mes mots. Réellement.

- **_Et le beau garçon qui me porte, c'est Jasper Whitlock !_** chuchotai-je me tournant vers lui. **_Je suis tombée sous son charme, dès notre première rencontre,_** chantonnai-je comme si cela était un exploit. En fait, cela en était un !

Je me tournai vers Ian, le regard coquin.

- **_Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là ?_** ris-je fortement.

Jasper me suivit avec un peu plus de retenu. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Je regardais la grosse pierre avec le prénom de ma meilleure amie. Son doux visage était sculpté à même la pierre. C'était magnifique.

- **_Je l'aime !_** fis-je brisant une fois de plus le silence du cimetière. **_Je l'ai trouvé Holly… et tu n'es pas là pour le voir. _**

Ma tête alla se reposer sur le torse de Jasper. Il posa un baiser sur mon front et reprit sa route. Je me sentis partir au bout de quelques pas. J'étais épuisée. Néanmoins, j'avais réussis ma mission du jour de l'an. Ils pouvaient me ramener à la maison sans problème.

Point de Vue Jasper. 

Léa dormait à poings fermés lorsqu'on passa le pas de la porte de la villa. Ils étaient tous là. Même Alice, Jared, Jacob et Annie.

Le soulagement se lut sur leurs visages. Je la montai au lit et redescendis aussitôt. Bella était en train de servir le café. Ian était resté, ce qui m'arrangeait un peu. J'avais des questions. Emmett avait expliqué ce qu'il avait entendu et vu. Les filles pleuraient et les gars semblaient également bien affectés. Léa avait su gagner leur cœur sans effort.

- **_Y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais parlé d'une petite sœur ?_** demandai-je suspicieux à mon patron.

- **_Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je pensais bien la connaitre, mais… elle n'a pas dû avoir assez confiance. _**

- **_Je ne pense pas !_** murmura Alice. **_Elle aurait très bien pu en parler aussi à Holly ou à Jasper. _**

Le silence se fit. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- **_Et si… sa sœur était décédée ?_** lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

L'effroi se lut sur nos visages, pas besoin de mot.

- **_Non. Elle en aurait été plus affectée, comme pour Holly._**

- **_Alors, elle la protège encore. Elle doit la cacher,_** réalisai-je soudain.

Ian acquiçsa. C'était plus son genre, pensai-je.

- **_Un dernier conseil. Ne la brusquez pas. Quand elle voudra parler… elle le fera. _**

Bella raccompagna notre sauveur du jour de l'an jusqu'à la porte.

- **_Je vais la rejoindre,_** chuchotai-je pratiquement. **_Merci de m'avoir aidé à la récupérer. Et désolé d'avoir gâché votre fête,_** terminai-je, montant les escaliers comme un zombie.

Point de Vue Léa. 

Des jours avaient passé depuis mon retour du cimetière. Nous pouvions sentir des tensions entre nous. Je n'avais parlé à personne depuis mon retour. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Au fil des jours, j'avais repérer des changements et du malaise. Bella avait toujours son nez dans un bouquin quand j'entrais dans une pièce. Rosalie quittait carrément celle-ci quand elle me voyait arriver, presque la larme à l'œil. Emmett allait alors la rejoindre en me lançant un petit sourire triste. Que je lui rendais. Edward ne me regardait jamais. Il continuait à parler avec Jasper ou Bella, mais ne m'adressait jamais la parole, ne posait jamais son regard sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu la « Grosse Omer », en moins de temps qui fallait pour le dire. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas leur souhait. Qu'il m'appréciait.

Pourtant, j'acceptais. Sans rien dire, ni faire de commentaire. Jasper me forçait à garder la tête haute. Je voyais que la réaction de ses amis le peinait. Des fois, j'entendais des brides de conversation. Mais, rien qui puisse m'aider dans cette situation. Est-ce qu'ils m'en voulaient de leur avoir menti ? D'être partie comme une voleuse ? De les avoir inquiétés ? D'être la « Grosse Omer » ? D'avoir eu le béguin pour Edward ? De les avoir trahis ? Ou était-ce de la peine et l'impossibilité de me faire face ?

Je descendais les marches sans me presser. J'avais pris ma décision, je devais juste me lancer. Nous étions dimanche. Ils étaient tous devant la télévision. Du baseball. J'allai m'installer à une des chaises de la cuisine faisant signe à Jasper de se rassoir. Ce qu'il fit à contre cœur. Il était entre Em' et Edward. Le premier avait son maillot des Yankees de New-York, tandis qu'Edward avait sa casquette des Red Sox de Boston. Bella et Rosalie étaient sur le même divan, un peu à l'écart des garçons. Elles regardaient un magasine de mode. À leurs pieds, un grande pile.

C'était le moment, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à engager la conversation. On sonna à la porte.

- **_Je vais ouvrir !_** soufflai-je le souffle court.

On aurait dit que j'avais couru une longue distance. Jasper se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncés. Je lui fis un maigre sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. À la porte, un livreur de pizza. Il en tenait cinq, à bout de bras. J'attrapai mon sac à main et payai le tout.

Lorsque, je revins dans le salon, je trouvai Jasper en pleine conversation peu amicale avec Edward. Je déposai le tout sur la table basse devant eux, sans prêter attention aux autres.

- **_Bière ?_** demandai-je d'une petite voix fluette.

Cela ne me correspondait pas. J'avais l'impression de repeser cent vint kilos. Jasper se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers le garage sans un mot. Il revint avec un pack entier qu'il laissa tomber au pied d'Ed' dans un bruit affreux. Pas bon ça !

Jazz attrapa ma main et nous ramena à la cuisine. Il me souleva de terre et m'installa sur ma chaise. Les garçons nous tournaient le dos, mais les filles avaient une vue sur nous. Jasper posa alors sa bouche avec force sur la mienne. Je poussai un râle de plaisir quand sa langue vint titiller mes lèvres. Je l'ouvris sans me faire prier. J'aimais trop ça. Il m'attira à lui d'un coup sec et peu discret. Il poussa un long soupir de bien être. Il me relâcha quelques temps après.

- **_Je t'aime !_** souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres. **_J'aime Léa Cooper… toi !_** finit-il par dire quittant mon corps.

Le vide se refit sentir. Le froid m'entoura. Je me sentais comme nue. Je détestais ça. Jasper contourna la table, prit place sur la chaise en face de la mienne et attrapa mes mains sur la table.

- **_Tu es stressée de retourner au boulot ?_** commença-t-il par dire lentement.

Visiblement, le match ne l'intéressait plus du tout.

- **_Un peu,_** souris-je délicatement.

- **_Ian pourrait te donner quelques jours supplémentaires,_** fit-il naturellement.

- **_Ian ?_** répétai-je arquant un sourcil dans sa direction. **_Tu veux dire Monsieur Johnson ? _**

- **_Euh… Ian c'est bien aussi…_** décréta-t-il doucement.

- **_Tu m'en diras temps !_** souris-je sans effort.

Non, je n'allais pas prendre de jour supplémentaire. J'étais restée déjà trop longtemps dans cette villa à me morfondre sur mon sort. Personne ne toucha à la pizza, jusqu'à la mi-temps. Emmett commença à couper les parts et à faire les distributions. Je n'avais pas faim… comme ces derniers jours d'ailleurs. Em' posa une assiette devant moi et soutint mon regard longuement.

- **_Tu ne manges pas ?_** commença-t-il prenant place entre Jazz et moi.

- **_Euh… non,_** marmonnai-je tout en gesticulant sur mon siège.

- **_Tu fais la grève de la faim ?_** demanda-t-il croquant dans sa part.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant une telle question.

- **_Non_**, fis-je peu convaincue moi non plus.

- **_Ah… je dis ça parce que depuis le jour de l'an, tu ne touches à rien. _**

- **_Je…_** commençai-je.

Emmett me coupa aussitôt la parole.

- **_Tu fais un régime ? _**

Je baissai la tête. Un régime ? C'était bien ça. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue la « Grosse Omer ». Je me voyais différente.

- **_C'est ça ? _**s'écria mortifié Jasper.

Je ne bougeai pas. Ne fis aucun commentaire. Qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils voulaient.

- **_Tu crois que le peu de peau sur tes os ne suffit pas ?_** s'énerva mon amoureux à deux doigts d'une crise de nerfs.

Le grand silence. Le téléviseur était la seule attraction sonore dans la pièce. Que répondre à ça ? Je rabaissai mes manches sur mes bras, incapable de les regarder de nouveau. Je pris la part de pizza dans l'assiette en face de moi et la portai à mes lèvres. J'eus en premier lieu envie de vomir, la nourriture me dégoutait. Puis, une fois ma part terminée et qu'Emmett m'en donna une autre, tout sourire, l'appétit me revint. Je crevais carrément de faim. J'eus presque fini une pizza à moi seule sous le regard sévère et inquiet de mon meilleur ami et de mon amoureux.

Le match allait reprendre. Emmett tourna son siège, vers le téléviseur, mais ne me quittait pas du coin de l'œil et resta près de nous.

C'était sûrement le bon moment. Cependant, rien ne vint. Je me levai de mon siège timidement et commençai à ranger. Les gars voulurent m'aider ainsi que les filles.

- **_Non… continuez vos activités_**, leurs dis-je sans relever la tête.

Ce qu'ils firent, à ma grande surprise. J'avais tout nettoyé en quelques minutes. Jeter les cartons dans la poubelle. Mettre les restes de pizza dans une boite hermétique. Mettre dans le carton de verre recyclable, les cadavres de bière vides.

Me restait plus qu'à laver les deux verres des filles. Quand un souvenir plutôt douloureux me vint à l'esprit. C'était le moment.

- **_Je me rappellerai toujours du jour où tout a commencé, _**murmurai-je tout en faisant couler l'eau dans une bassine. **_La rentrée avait eu lieu. Ma mère avait acheté spécialement un pull en maille à manche longue. Il était d'un blanc spectaculaire. Dès le premier jour, j'eus le béguin pour un type aux cheveux couleur cuivre. Toutes les filles étaient folles de lui. Comment ne pas réagir de la même façon ? _**Rigolai-je malgré moi, alors qu'une larme s'écrasait sur le rebord de l'évier.

Je coupai l'eau sans savoir si on faisait attention à moi ou si on m'écoutait. Je n'avais pas la force de me retourner pour vérifier.

- **_Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment le même type de carrure que les autres filles. Plutôt grosse, de bonnes joues et des tenues plus moches les unes que les autres. Je suis rapidement devenue la bête noire des autres élèves. Au début, ce n'était pas méchant… des bousculades sans s'excuser, des regards me rabaissant… des petites choses que je connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfance,_** révélai-je, haussant les épaules.

Je mis à tremper un verre, puis un autre. J'attrapai du produit et en versai un peu dans la bassine.

- **_La première semaine se termina. Mes parents voulaient nous emmener au cinéma. A la dernière seconde, William, mon père a été appelé à son travail. Florence, ma mère n'a donc pas voulu sortir. James était furieux. J'ai voulu lui tenir compagnie cette nuit là et lui faire comprendre qu'on aurait d'autre occasion de sortir en famille… c'est là que c'est arrivé !_** Reniflai-je malgré moi

Des bras vinrent m'entourer le corps. Jasper me maintenait fermement contre lui. Je savais que j'allais céder d'un moment à un autre. C'était la première fois que je racontais cette histoire dans les détails. Holly savait mais pas avec autant de précisions.

- **_La gifle que j'ai reçue ce soir là… était la colère tournée vers mes parents. James s'horrifia immédiatement de son geste et jura de ne jamais recommencer. J'ai voulu y croire de tout mon cœur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. _**

Un reniflement derrière nous me certifia que tout le monde avait bien entendu. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le son de la télévision avait été coupé.

- **_Vous n'êtes pour rien dans les gestes et les décisions de James Cooper ! _**soupirai-je. **_Vous étiez simplement une excuse pour pouvoir continuer à se défouler sur moi. Rien d'autre !_** dis-je la gorge nouée.

Cela je l'avais compris grâce à Holly, le groupe de soutient et la psychologue. Moi aussi, j'avais longtemps cru qu'ils étaient responsables, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? <strong>

**A très vite et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot :-p**

**ps : Envie d'un petit extrait du prochain chapitre ? vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey les amis... vraiement désolé de ce retard... **

**mais... il est chaud tout chaud ce chapitre ! **

**alors profiter en "lemon garanti" lol**

**bonne lecture a très vite **

**sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**Plaisir à toutes les sauces. **

/

Plus personne n'avait parlé de la conversation ou plutôt du monologue que j'avais effectué dans la cuisine. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Jasper m'avait ordonné de prendre un bain, ce qui m'avait fait un bien phénoménal. Bella m'avait apporté par la suite une tasse de thé dans ma chambre et Rosalie les magazines qu'elle lisait.

- **_Le week-end prochain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Esmée,_** m'informa Rose jetant un magazine sur mes genoux. **_Edward veut lui trouver un cadeau et on a pensé avec les autres à lui faire un cadeau commun. _**

- **_C'est gentil de votre part,_** souris-je face à ce geste.

- **_Esmée est une femme géniale,_** murmura Bella. **_Mais, tu le sais déjà !_** Sourit-elle timidement.

- **_Elle… elle m'a beaucoup aidée ! _**

Edward décida à ce moment là de nous rejoindre, il vint prendre place maladroitement sur le lit avec moi et ouvrit ses bras dans ma direction avec un sourire crispé sur le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'envie de me coller à lui fut plus forte que le malaise que je ressentais depuis la révélation. Je vins me blottir dans ses bras avec appréhension. Il nicha aussitôt son nez dans mes cheveux et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. On resta ainsi un bon moment. Les filles nous demandaient nos avis de temps à autre, alors qu'Edward traçait des petits ronds sur la peau de mon ventre à l'aide de son pouce.

- **_C'est ici la fiesta ? _**Demanda Emmett entrant à son tour dans notre chambre à Jasper et moi. **_Hey, pourquoi il a droit à un câlin, lui ? _**Grogna-t-il prenant place sur l'autre coté du lit.

Me retrouver ainsi entre Em' et Ed' fut une sensation nouvelle pour moi.

- **_Pourquoi y a autant de monde dans notre chambre, ma puce ? _**Se scandalisa Jasper debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

Nous avions une vue magnifique sur son torse, son ventre, ses bras, ses jambes… en fait, la serviette ne cachait que son anatomie. Je me mordis les lèvres en réalisant que tout le monde attendait une réponse de ma part et que, bien sûr, ils avaient remarqué mon regard insistant posé sur la partie cachée de son anatomie masquée par la serviette.

- **_La petite cochonne !_** Ricana Rosalie me donnant un coup sur la tête avec son magazine de mode.

- **_Quoi ?_** Marmonnai-je. **_J'ai le droit de fantasmer sur le corps de mon homme ! _**

- **_Fantasmer ?_** Lâcha Bella souriante. **_Tu aurais presque pu avoir un orgasme en le regardant ainsi. _**

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, ce qui fit rire mes amis. Jasper monta sur le lit en petite tenue et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser délicatement. C'était étrange. Me retrouver entre deux hommes, de surcroit j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward et l'homme de ma vie qui m'embrassait avec un peu plus de puissance.

Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque je sentis une main venir caresser ma hanche.

- **_Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser !_** Bredouilla Rosalie voulant se lever.

/

**ATTENTION LEMON **

**(DESCENDRE PLUS BAS SI AUCUNE ENVIE DE LE LIRE OU PAS L'AGE REQUIS**

**- MERCI)**

/

Jasper quitta ma bouche pour attraper Rose par le bras. Il la fit venir jusqu'à nous, lentement. Il donna un petit coup d'œil à Emmett et ce dernier vint attaquer mon cou avec ferveur. Des baisers doux, mais quelques fois, Em' titillait ma peau avec sa langue et ses dents.

Je vis par la suite Jasper embrasser à pleine bouche la belle blonde. Elle crocheta une main au bras de mon amoureux et une autre dans ses cheveux. Bella vint nous rejoindre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Elle posa tout d'abord ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward qui répondit avec bonheur. Emmett continuait sa douce torture dans mon cou, quand je vis Bella arrêter le baiser avec Ed' et se pencher sur moi.

- **_Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?_** Demanda-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

En voilà du progrès, pensai-je aussitôt. Venant d'elle, cela m'étonnait. Je levai la main pour venir lui caresser la joue, elle se laissa faire et déposa un léger baiser sur mon poignet. J'attrapai alors l'arrière de sa tête et l'attirai à moi étant toujours bloquée par les mains d'Edward autour de moi. Nos lèvres vinrent se câliner pour la première fois avec douceur et délicatesse. Je n'avais pas envie de la faire fuir. Au contraire. Bella relâcha mes lèvres dans un grand sourire et se tourna vers Edward. Instinctivement, j'en fis de même après avoir senti son pénis, grossi lors de mon baiser avec sa copine, cogner contre le bas de mon dos.

Bella attrapa mon visage et celui de son amoureux. Elle nous rapprocha l'un de l'autre avec lenteur. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je crus défaillir. Un léger courant me piqua les lèvres quand je sentis sa langue réclamer l'entrée. Je gémis sans aucune discrétion quand je sentis à la fois une main venir me peloter le sein gauche et une autre caresser mon entrejambe. J'étais humide, voir carrément trempée. Edward embrassait divinement bien. Aucun de nous ne voulait perdre la bataille de nos langues. Ce fut par manque d'air qu'on dut arrêter.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon corps pour voir que la main sur mon sein était celle d'Emmett et celle qui s'activait sur mon entrejambe appartenait à Bella.

À l'autre bout du lit, Jasper embrassa Rosalie avec plus de passion. Une main sous son pull, l'autre autour de sa taille.

- **_Retire-lui ses vêtements,_** lui demandai-je les interrompant un instant.

- **_Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange !_** Chantonna Jazz, commençant par enlever le pull de Rosalie.

Emmett vint capturer mes lèvres et ce fut un grognement de sa part qui résonna dans la chambre alors que je lui caressais ses parties intimes de la main. Une énorme bosse sous son pantalon m'avait attirée et poussée à le faire.

- **_Vilaine fille !_** Clama-t-il à mon oreille.

J'attirai par une pression sur la taille Bella vers Emmett. Cette dernière se laissa faire avec un peu d'appréhension. Emmett prit les devants en posant sa bouche sur le cou de Bella. Edward malaxait toujours mon sein sur mon vêtement ce qui me dérangeait un peu. Je me dégageai de lui et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il arqua un sourcil face à ce revirement de situation. Je retirai mon haut et vins m'installer à califourchon sur son corps, alors qu'il replaçait les coussins sous son dos. Une petite pression sur son anatomie le fit siffler.

- **_Douloureux ? _**Quémandai-je reproduisant le même geste.

Il bloqua mes hanches et colla nos deux intimités toujours couvertes.

- **_Sensible !_** Roucoula-t-il avant de fondre sur le haut de ma poitrine. Il lécha chaque parcelle de peau pour finir se réfugier entre mes seins.

Je fis glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai un peu dessus quand je sentis sa langue titiller mon sein droit.

- **_Embrasse-moi !_** Grogna-t-il revenant vers mon visage.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Longtemps, j'avais attendu au lycée qu'il me dise ses paroles. Aujourd'hui, j'y avais enfin droit. Nos bouches se firent plus pressentes, plus gourmandes. Je déboutonnai en même temps le jean d'Edward et il fit de même avec moi. Je pris appui sur mes genoux pour l'aider à retirer son pantalon. Il m'aida par la suite avec le mien. Nos sous-vêtements partirent en même temps. Nous étions nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir réaliser un de mes fantasmes. Edward tendit la main derrière et attrapa le préservatif que lui tendait mon amoureux. Ce dernier, à quelques centimètres de moi, s'étira pour venir poser ses lèvres en bas de mon dos. Rose en dessous de lui, lui administrait une petite gâterie en-dessous de la ceinture. Mon regard retourna sur le visage angélique d'Edward quand je sentis son gland près de mon entrée.

Mes mains allèrent parcourir son dos alors qu'il poussait en moi lentement pour que je puisse me faire à sa grosseur. Je dois dire qu'elle était un peu plus large que celle de mon amant habituel, mais moins longue. Je fis bouger mon basin pour pouvoir le faire enfoncer plus en moi. Sa tête bascula en arrière et je me permis de venir lécher la peau en dessous de son menton. Exquis !

Edward commença alors à réagir et à faire de léger vas-et-viens contrôlés. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille ce qui le fit aller plus loin en moi. Dans la pièce seulement des halètements, des petits cris et quelques « oui, comme ça » se faisait entendre, venant de Rose principalement. Jasper était doué au lit, je pouvais en témoigner. Edward vint serrer mes fesses de ses deux mains et je poussai un cri aigu. Il bougeait encore plus rapidement en moi et je fis mon maximum pour retenir ma jouissance d'éclater. D'ailleurs, ce fut Bella qui se délivra la première suivi d'Emmett.

- **_J'en peux plus !_** Entendis-je murmurer Rose à son tour, tandis qu'Edward m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

J'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il, augmentant encore la cadence.

- **_Je… crois !_** Bredouillai-je reposant ma tête sur son épaule.

Edward lâchait des grognements scandaleusement érotiques, ce qui m'envoya encore plus vite vers ma délivrance.

- **_Oui,_** criai-je, alors qu'il embrassait le haut de mon cou. **_Je peux plus tenir !_** Dis-je très, difficilement.

Edward poussa plus fort en moi et ce fut lui qui lâcha le premier, son cri de jouissance. Il sortit alors de mon corps ce qui me fit pousser une plainte, sous son rire.

/

**FIN DU LEMON ...**

**;-) **

/

- **_Contente du cadeau ? _**se moqua ouvertement Emmett tenant Rose dans ses bras.

- **_Oui,_** soupirai-je me levant d'Edward.

Je m'allongeai ainsi entre lui et Em'. Bella regardait son amoureux avec dévotion, ce qui me rassura.

- **_Quand avez-vous parlé de ça ? _**m'enquis-je subitement.

- **_Quelques jours, _**soupira Rose. **_Un petit cadeau de la maison, _**fredonna-t-elle.

- **_Je ne t'ai pas entendu jouir ? _**m'alarmai-je alors.

- **_En fait, deux fois,_** ricana-t-elle devant ma petite mine. **_Tu devais être vachement concentrée pour ne pas m'avoir entendu,_** souffla-telle nous administrant un petit clin d'œil.

- **_J'avoue qu'Edward est un bon coup,_** murmurai-je attirant Jasper entre mes jambes.

- **_Merci, _**roucoula Ed' à mon oreille. **_Tu es très bonne également, _**souffla-t-il posant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je me sentis fondre de nouveau et mon intimité se réchauffer.

- **_Tu es une vraie Lapine_**, lâcha à ma grande surprise Jazz.

- **_La Lapine veut bien que tu la réveilles cette nuit pour un câlin, _**soupirai-je alors que mes yeux se fermaient déjà.

- **_On verra… j'avoue être épuisé ! _**

/

Le lendemain fut assez difficile. Tout le monde avait rejoint sa chambre après avoir repris des forces. J'étais bien contente d'avoir été dans ma chambre pour le coup. Ce fut Jasper qui nous conduisit jusqu'au travail. Après avoir fait un tour de service pour souhaiter une bonne année à nos collègues, on se mit enfin au travail. Et faut dire qu'il y en avait pas mal.

- **_Tu t'occupes de cette pile et moi de celle-ci,_** proclama gaiement Jasper alors que mon téléphone fixe sonnait déjà.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, en décrochant.

- **_Bonne année, ici Léa Cooper,_** chantonnai-je sous le regard bien veillant de Jazz.

- **_Bonne année à toi aussi,_** charmante Léa, ricana Gwen à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- **_Coucou, Gwen ! Comment vas-tu ?_** demandai-je ouvrant le premier dossier de la grande pile sur mon bureau.

- **_Comme d'habitude, on va dire… euh… je te transferts un appel,_** fit-elle rapidement.

- **_Merci. _**

J'attendis quelques instants tout en lisant les premières lignes du document.

- **_Léa ? _**

Je connaissais cette voix.

- **_Monsieur Johnson ?_** quémandai-je aussitôt.

- **_Oui. je ne voulais pas te déranger… simplement te souhaiter une bonne année !_**

- **_Oh ! Merci Monsieur Johnson… à vous aussi. _**

- **_Henri pour toi,_** ricana-t-il. **_Bon, je te laisse tranquille, à bientôt. _**

- **_Henri ?_** me précipitai-je avant qu'il ne raccroche. **_Merci de m'avoir aidé… je vous enverrai un chèque dans la journée. _**

- **_Léa,_** me réprimanda-t-il. **_Tu es comme ma fille, considère cela comme un cadeau de noël,_** l'entendis-je dire un petit sourire dans la voix.

- **_Merci, Henri, bonne année !_**

- **_À bientôt, mon enfant. _**

Il raccrocha. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Jasper soucieux.

- **_Le père de Holly et d'Ian qui voulait me présenter ses vœux,_** lui glissai-je voyant Milly l'informaticienne de malheur venir nous tourner au tour.

- **_Oh… c'est gentil de sa part,_** sourit-il simplement.

J'acquiesçai me remettant au boulot. Jessica vint nous apporter le café du jour de l'an une demi-heure plus tard. C'est-à-dire un café du bar du coin et un croissant gentiment offert par la société.

Le téléphone de mon coéquipier favori sonna et il répondit aussitôt.

- **_…_**

- **_D'accord, merci Gwen. _**

- **_… _**

- **_J'arrive. _**

Jasper se leva après avoir préalablement raccroché.

- **_Le boss m'appelle,_** grimaça-t-il théâtralement.

Je crois qu'Ian lui faisait plus vraiment peur, maintenant.

- **_Courage mon amour. _**

- **_Un baiser d'encouragement ?_** proclama-t-il alors que Milly et certaines femmes reluquaient les charmantes fesses de mon homme, tandis qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il s'en alla ainsi, moi le regard noir braqué sur Milly, l'informaticienne. Elle ne manquait rien pour attendre celle là !

/

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure que Jasper revint. J'avais eu le temps de finir une première pile de dossiers et de commencer la sienne.

- **_Ben dis donc, tu ne chômes pas toi !_**

- **_Je travaille plutôt vite… c'est toi qui me ralentit, grognai-je de mauvaise foi. _**

- **_Oh… tu veux que je demande un bureau plus éloigné ?_** demanda-t-il assez sérieusement.

- **_Non,_** couinai-je malgré moi sous son regard moqueur. **_Assieds-toi,_** repris-je un peu plus fermement, alors qu'il ricanait carrément maintenant.

Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était revenu avec une enveloppe dans les mains. J'arquai un sourcil dans sa direction lorsqu'il me la tendit. Mon nom et mon prénom étaient gravés en or dessus. Je fronçai les sourcils en la récupérant.

- **_Ian me l'a donné à l'instant, _**me précisa-t-il.

- **_C'était pour ça, son appel ? _**m'indignai-je.

Depuis quand ne me donnait-il mon courrier en main propre ?

- **_Non, pour du boulot d'avocat… ça, c'était un petit plus en partant. _**

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête timide, tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur, un carton d'invitation.

**_« L'université de New-York est heureuse d'accueillir la promotion 2005._**

**_Le samedi 4 septembre 2010, dès 19 heures._**

**_Tenue de soirée exigée. »_**

- **_Une soirée pour ma promotion,_** chuchotai-je déboussolée.

- **_À ton université ? _**

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je bloquant un sanglot.

Jazz ne fit rien et me laissa regarder sous tous les angles ce bout de carton magnifiquement décoré.

Je redoutais un tel moment. Avec Holly, nous parlions souvent de ce genre d'événement. Et voilà qu'il allait avoir lieu… mais sans elle !

/

Cinq jours avait passé depuis l'annonce de cette soirée. Nous étions vendredi et nous avions une soirée organisée par l'entreprise. Avec Jasper, nous travaillions d'arrache pied face aux nombreux dossiers que nous recevions chaque jour. De surcroit, j'avais dû préparer la soirée de ce soir avec Ian et Shane, ce qui m'avait un peu éloignée de mon amoureux. On se retrouvait le soir à la villa, on discutait un peu ensemble avant que je ne tombe complètement dans le sommeil, épuisée.

- **_Tiens, voici les cadeaux à distribuer,_** m'informa Marisa tenant à bout de bras un gros carton.

Elle faillit tomber avec, mais heureusement Emmett arriva à ce moment là et attrapa le dit carton.

- **_Tu peux le poser par terre,_** dis-je aussitôt, alors qu'on entendait Marisa remercier assez chaleureusement Emmett. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- **_Où est ta femme ?_** dis-je assez peu subtilement afin d'indiquer qu'il était pris. D'ailleurs, elle dut comprendre puisqu'elle arrêta de parler.

- **_Oh… avec ton homme,_** sourit-il bougeant les sourcils de haut en bas plusieurs fois. **_Euh… tu ne devais pas mettre une robe ou un truc comme ça ?_** continua-t-il me reluquant de haut en bas.

- **_Pas envie !_** grognai-je alors que Jasper m'attirait dans ses bras et que Rose faisait de même avec son nounours de mari.

- **_Ma princesse est très bien en jean taille base et en dos nu,_** s'amusa Jazz.

Ian choisit ce moment là pour venir nous rejoindre.

- **_Ouais… ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu lui acheter une robe de cocktail,_** bougonna-t-il alors que les invités arrivaient enfin.

On commença alors à distribuer les sacs qui contenaient des cadeaux surprises. En fait, y en avait trois sortes. Le premier de High Tech : clés USB, horloges de bureau lumineuses et cadres photos numériques. Le second, les originaux dirons-nous : Cactus dans un petit pot, des balles antistress, porte-clés, des stylos avec des bouchons de différentes formes, des produits de beauté, des valises pour voyager et même un Mug chauffant ainsi que des bouteilles de vin. Enfin le troisième, le vestimentaire : écharpes, gants, bonnets et ceintures qui furent non vendus en boutiques l'année dernière.

J'aimais bien la fête du début d'année organisée au boulot, mais l'entreprise des Johnson était plutôt grande, ce qui signifiait beaucoup d'employés. Heureusement, Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Marisa me donnèrent un bon coup de main. Bella et Edward arrivèrent à l'entreprise en plein milieu du discours annuel d'Ian. Mon patron, et ancien amant, les avaient gentiment invités, ne voulant pas me laisser seule à cette soirée. Il savait que je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec certains membres du personnel.

- **_Léa Cooper !_** s'exclama la voix de Mike Newton souriant.

- **_Mike. Je suis contente de te voir. _**

- **_Moi aussi,_** chantonna-t-il me faisait la bise.

Jessica salua le reste de l'équipe et présenta elle-même son fiancé.

- **_Alors, tu étais à l'université avec Léa ?_** questionna tout à coup Emmett.

Mike me jeta un petit coup d'œil et acquiesça.

- **_Nous étions de bons amis,_** lui dit-il par la suite. **_En fait, grâce à Léa j'ai réussi à avoir une bourse et un travail. _**

- **_N'importe quoi…_** soupirai-je levant les yeux en l'air. **_Je t'ai juste aidé à réviser de temps en temps. _**

- **_Holly ne voulait pas que tu m'aides et tu l'as quand même fait. J'avais de très mauvaises notes en mathématiques et tu m'as aidé. Alors, je suis bien placé pour dire que c'est grâce à toi, que j'ai eu cette bourse,_** me contra-t-il.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il avait sûrement raison. Mike et Jessica restèrent avec nous durant le cocktail. Ian vint nous voir dès que les premiers invités furent partis.

- **_Vous pouvez y aller ! _**me glissa-t-il gentiment à l'oreille.

- **_Vrai de vrai ? _**m'exclamai-je presque une peu trop heureuse.

- **_Cache ta joie ! _**bougonna-t-il posant ses lèvres sur mon front, puis il serra la main de Jasper.

- **_Partons avant qu'il ne change d'avis, _**m'empressai-je de dire une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné.

Vu qu'il n'était pas trop tard, Emmett décida de nous emmener dans un bar dans le centre ville. Hier, lui et ses amis de travail étaient venus dans ce même bar pour une intervention. Une bagarre qui avait mal fini. Nous avions décidé de nous garer sur le parking principal et de finir avec le métro. Trop dangereux le soir de laisser un 4x4 neuf et une Volvo grise près d'un bar.

Jacob, Annie et Jared nous attendaient à l'entrée du métro.

- **_Salut, les gars !_** scanda ce dernier écrasant sa cigarette.

Les nouveaux arrivants nous demandèrent comment était l'avant soirée.

- **_J'ai voulu récupérer un cactus, mais Rose n'a pas voulu !_** bouda Em' sous le fou rire général.

- **_T'es qu'un gamin,_** rétorqua la blonde filant dans les souterrains de la ville.

On n'attendit pas longtemps le prochain métro, ce qui nous enchanta. Une fois à l'air libre, nous pûmes entendre le bruit sourd d'une boite de nuit. Une boite de nuit ? Non, c'était bien un bar et pas n'importe lequel. Je n'avais pas vraiment pu faire attention à la destination accaparée par Jacob et Jared. Là de l'autre côté de la rue, le « very bad girl», un bar très branché. La patronne, Jessie, avait trop écouté les Pussycat Dolls passé une période et avait voulu un endroit pour les filles dans leur genre. Ce qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi. Le bar était toujours plein que cela soit en semaine ou le week-end. Il y avait d'ailleurs une foule phénoménale à l'entrée ce soir. On y serait resté un temps certain si le gorille du bar ne m'avait pas reconnue.

- **_Hey… une revenante ! _**sourit-il me faisant signe d'entrée.

- **_Bonsoir, Barry ! C'est calme ce soir ? _**quémandai-je posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- **_Comme tous les soirs, Léa, _**chantonna-t-il refermant le cordon d'entrée derrière nous.

Jasper et les autres me regardèrent étrangement une fois à l'intérieur.

- **_Je venais souvent ici, _**leurs dis-je haussant les épaules.

Jacob me fit un grand sourire et me demanda timidement si j'avais des pourcentages sur les boissons.

- **_Non, _**grognai-je, alors qu'il m'attirait à lui pour un câlin improvisé.

La musique était toujours cool ici. Entrainante et fêtarde. Souvent des anciennes chansons ! Je repérai derrière le bar Jessie et une nouvelle. Emmett et Edward se dirigeaient vers elles et j'en fis de même sous le regard surpris de mon petit ami.

- **_Je reviens !_** lui dis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Emmett commandait déjà des bières à Jessie quand elle posa son regard bleu sur moi.

- **_Nom de dieu !_** s'écria-t-elle la bouche grande ouverte.

- **_Un pichet de bière et un whisky avec de l'eau, ma bonne dame,_** dis-je tapant mon poing sur le comptoir.

Emmett avait la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'Edward relevait un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_Un whisky avec de l'eau ?_** ricana-t-elle.

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire alors que je la vis attraper son micro et le tuyau d'eau.

- **_Hey Ally, on a droit de mettre de l'eau dans du whisky ?_** chantonna-t-elle dans le micro, alors que le public du bar hurlait à la mort.

- **_Non,_** décréta assez timidement la dite Ally, la barmaid à ses côtés. Elle devait avoir à tout casser vingt ans.

- **_Et vous tous est-ce qu'on sert de la flotte de ce bar ?_** hurla Jessie me lançant un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Non !_** hurlèrent alors les gens complètement à fond.

Une sonnette tinta plusieurs fois, une musique country sortit des enceintes et Jessie arrosa tout le monde dans le bar avec son tuyau. Edward se baissa pour ne pas recevoir toute l'eau, pendant qu'Emmett tapait dans mes mains, fier de moi. On retourna vers les autres, une fois que nous eûmes nos bières offertes pas la maison.

- **_Ta chérie est une pure merveille. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais on s'est prit une méga averse et on nous a offert ses bières en moins de dix minutes,_** rigola-t-il.

Je fit un grand sourire à Em' alors que Jasper me prenait dans ses bras.

- **_Tu m'expliques ?_** demanda-t-il, tandis qu'une nouvelle musique démarrait.

- **_Attends, tu va adorer le numéro qui va suivre,_** lui glissai-je à l'oreille touchant son entrejambe délibérément de mon genou.

Je l'entendis siffler entre ses lèvres, tandis que les filles du « very bad girl» montaient sur le comptoir du bar. Ce dernier formait un cercle, ce qui était bien pratique.

- **_Hey, mes petits amours… j'ai une surprise pour vous ce soir !_** entendis-je clamer fièrement Jessie dans le micro, tandis que je tapais le front contre le torse de mon amoureux.

- **_Je n'avais pas prévu ça,_** grognai-je.

- **_Devinez un peu qui vient nous rendre visite ? _**

Je relevai la tête pour voir Jessie sur le comptoir me pointant du doigt. Génial !

- **_Lily !_**

- **_Lily ?_** s'étonna Jasper, alors qu'on me tirait déjà par le bras.

- **_Mon nom de scène,_** clamai-je le rouge aux joues.

On me tira par le bras, me séparant ainsi de Jasper.

- **_Bonsoir belle demoiselle,_** ronronna Broocklynn, une des danseuses, me serrant fortement contre elle.

- **_Ma belle… tu m'as manquée !_** couinai-je la voyant me guider vers le comptoir.

- **_Allez,_** **_on appelle Lily_**, hurla Jessie à me briser les tympans.

Une fois que je fus carrément obligée de monter rejoindre mes anciennes camarade de travail, une musique que je ne connaissais que trop bien se fit entendre. Une des parties du spectacle du bar, que j'avais approuvé avec les filles. Beware of the Dog de Jamelia.

Broocklynn commença à se déhancher comme une folle sur ma gauche et Hope fit de même sur ma droite. Toutes les danseuses se déhanchaient sur le comptoir. J'enchainai une fois qu'Hope vint écraser sa main fortement sur mes fesses.

- **_Bouge bébé !_** me cria-t-elle, tandis que Broocklyn vint se caller dans mon dos et danser sensuellement.

Je reversai la tête en arrière et suivis les mêmes mouvements qu'elle. Surtout des rotations de bassin. Puis, elle me reversa en arrière, Ally s'approcha de moi, un verre à la main. Elle me le versa directement dans la bouche sous les hurlements du public. Je me relevai en me secouant dans tous les sens après avoir bu la téquila pure. J'attrapai alors Hope et fis semblant de l'embrasser, ce qui nous valut des applaudissements et des hurlements de la salle. Jessie nous avait appris comment faire. Un baiser près de la bouche et un verre cachant la farce. Broocklynn revint à la charge en me donnant un second verre de tequila et fit semblant à son tour de m'embrasser. Ce bar n'était pas réputé gay, mais ce soir cela pouvait être contesté. En même temps, n'étais-ce pas le bar des « très mauvaises filles » ?

Je me retrouvai par la suite en sandwich entre mes deux amies. L'une avait sa main sur mes seins et l'autre sur mes fesses, alors que je me déhanchais sensuellement sur le rythme de la musique.

Une fois le morceau fini, le public était plus que satisfait. Voilà ce qui avait été mon quotidien durant presque une année. J'attrapai mes deux amies par la main après avoir salué et rejoignis mes colocataires pour les leurs présenté. Vu leurs regards, cette petite performance en valait la peine.

- **_Broocklynn, Hope voici mes nouveaux amis et colocataires. _**

Les filles saluèrent d'un mouvement de têtes.

- **_Les amis, voici Broocklynn et Hope, mes anciennes camarades de travail,_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Tu as travaillé ici ?_** s'étrangla littéralement Emmett sous le rire de mes deux copines.

- **_Ouais… presque un an. _**

- **_C'était la meilleure danseuse !_** clama Hope frappant dans la main de Broocklynn.

Jasper m'attira alors à lui sans ménagement et m'embrassa avec ferveur et passion. Je me laissai complètement faire en crochetant mes bras autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je vis quelques petites étoiles devant mes yeux. Mauvais mélange, l'alcool et le manque d'oxygène.

- **_J'en déduis que Ian est plus d'actualité_** ? ricana Hope sous la confirmation de toute la bande.

- **_Les filles voici Jasper mon…_**

- **_Fiancé !_** lâcha-t-il serrant déjà la main de Hope, puis de Broock'.

Fiancé ? Quand avait-il fait sa demande ?

- **_Contente de te connaitre… bon on y retourne avant que Jessie nous tombe dessus. _**

- **_Bon courage les filles !_** hurlai-je les voyant déjà se faufiler à travers la foule.

Jacob me donna une bière et trinqua avec moi, tandis que Jasper déposait des milliers de baisers dans mon cou.

La soirée se passa plus que bien. On se déchaina tous sur la piste de danse et même de temps en temps avec les filles du « Very bad girl». On décida de rentrer à la maison à la fermeture, soit à cinq heures du matin. Bella nous prépara des crêpes une fois à la villa, tandis que je préparais le café et faisais chauffer le lait dans une casserole.

- **_Encore une bonne soirée !_** soupira de contentement Jacob allongé sur le divan.

Annie était entre ses jambes presque endormie.

- **_Si tu veux la monter dans notre chambre, y a pas de souci,_** lui glissai-je, versant le café dans un thermos.

- **_Merci,_** fit-il se levant et la portant dans ses bras.

- **_C'est la chambre avec le nounours accroché à la poignée_**, lui indiqua Jasper vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et torse nu.

- **_Tu as perdu ton haut, mon chéri ?_** lui quémandai-je sortant des tasses du placard mural.

- **_Non,_** plaisanta-t-il**_. Mais, j'ai trouvé le tien._**

Il me montra en effet mon short et mon débardeur. Grâce au chauffage de la maison et malgré le froid de l'hiver, je pouvais me permettre une si faible tenue. Jasper se colla à moi et me laissa poser les tasses sur la table. Une fois fait, il me retourna et je me retrouvai coincée entre lui et la table de la cuisine.

Sans un mot, il me retira mon jean sous l'œil plutôt appréciateur des autres habitants. Il me mit par la suite mon short avec mon aide évidement. Ensuite, Jasper retira mon haut avec lenteur et délicatesse sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Il allait me mettre mon débardeur, mais je détestais dormir avec un soutient gorge.

- **_Euh… je ne peux pas dormir avec ça,_** souris-je.

Par miracle, mon soutient gorge fut dégrafé.

- **_Merci, Rose,_** rigola Jasper continuant la descente de mon débardeur sur moi. **_Prête pour le petit déjeuner du samedi ?_** termina-t-il picorant mes lèvres.

- **_Merci, mon ange ! _**

Jasper prit place sur la chaise près de nous et servit le café.

- **_Jacob ?_** s'étrangla Bella.

On se tourna tous vers l'escalier. Débout, blanc comme un linge ou du moins presque, Jacob.

- **_Je ne voulais pas… euh… déranger !_** bredouilla-t-il à la fois mal à l'aise et anxieux.

- **_Y a pas mort d'homme,_** chuchota Jasper. **_Nous aurions dû éviter de le faire avec des invités !_**

- **_Vous le faites souvent ?_** demanda-t-il-nous rejoignant autour de la table.

On se regarda tous ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et quoi faire. Il n'était pas vraiment prévu d'en parler. Et encore moins à Jacob.

- **_Nous… on prend de temps en temps du plaisir en groupe,_** expliqua calmement, mais très faiblement Rosalie.

Jacob resta quelques minutes silencieux.

- **_Du plaisir ensemble ? Vous… vous avez des relations sexuelles ensemble ?_** continua-t-il timidement.

- **_Oui,_** lui répondis-je.

- **_Depuis longtemps ? _**

- **_Seulement deux fois,_** continuai-je voyant les autres inquiets de sa réaction.

- **_Vous avez tous couché ensemble ?_** rétorqua-t-il prenant un peu de couleur.

- **_Presque !_** souris-je jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett puis à Bella.

Jacob but une gorgée de son café et nous fîmes mécaniquement la même chose.

- **_Ben dit donc !_** soupira-t-il. **_J'aurais jamais cru ça possible… j'ai bien fait de redescendre et de ne pas dormir avec Annie._**

C'en fut trop pour le groupe qui explosa de rire face à la situation. Ouais… je pouvais le comprendre !

/

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous à plus ?<strong>

**on se retrouve très vite pour un autre chapitre ! c'est une promesse ! lol**

**si vous voulez un extrait du prochain chapitre :-)**

**vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire les amis !**

**bise Sab**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour et bon dimanche à vous !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que j'en ai pas perdu en chemin lol**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture a très vite **

**sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

**Retour en arrière.**

_Point de vue Léa. _

La voiture s'immobilisa devant la magnifique maison des Cullen. J'étais dans le second véhicule. Jasper avait conduit la seconde voiture, avec Jacob comme coéquipier. Annie m'avait montré à l'arrière, durant tout le trajet, son book photo et la carte mémoire de son appareil photo. Elle était vraiment douée. Ed', Bella, Emmett et Rose étaient dans la Volvo grise et nous pouvions entendre la musique, à fond, en sortir.

- **_Je suis bien content de n'avoir pas céder et d'avoir pris mon 4x4 !_** soupira mon amoureux, coupant le moteur.

- **_Amen !_** lâcha Jacob sous nos rires.

On sortit du véhicule et les mecs se dépêchèrent de les décharger.

- **_J'adore venir ici !_** lâcha Rose, nous rejoignant en sautillant presque.

- **_Moi aussi,_** soupira Bella, tout en fermant les yeux pour inhaler l'air pur de la forêt nous entourant.

Jasper attrapa ma main avec l'une des siennes, vide, et me la serra pour que je le suive. Ce que je fis avec le reste de l'équipe. Edward tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée, mais rien. Fermée. Emmett et Jacob firent le tour pour passer par la porte arrière, mais pas plus de succès.

- **_Je crois qu'on va devoir rendre visite à Esmée et faire capoter la surprise,_** lâcha Bel' avec une petite grimace.

- **_D'accord, Ed' et moi, nous allons récupérer les clés, les autres vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici, _**décréta Emmett.

- **_Je peux venir avec vous ? _**questionnai-je timidement.

Ils acquiescèrent. J'allais embrasser Jasper du bout des lèvres, quand un souvenir me revint en mémoire brusquement.

_Flashback_

Je venais de courir comme une dingue du lycée jusqu'ici. Esmée et Carlisle m'attendaient comme tous les lundis. Pour eux, le weekend avait dû être long.

- **_Léa,_** souffla Esmée de soulagement, en m'attirant contre son corps chaud.

- **_Je vais bien, _**soufflai-je difficilement.

J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle parce que j'avais pratiquement fui après le lycée pour me retrouver ici. C'était une part du marché entre le médecin, sa femme et moi qui était non négociable. Après chaque dimanche, je devais leurs rendre visite.

- **_Tu me permets d'en juger par moi-même ? _**demanda le Docteur Cullen, me guidant vers la porte arrière de la villa.

- **_Oui,_** souris-je simplement.

Le médecin souleva un pot en fleur. Une clé resta sur le sol. Carlisle se baissa pour la ramasser et ouvrit la porte.

- **_Ce sont des anémones bleues. Jolies non ? _**

- **_Très belle. _**

- **_Esmée en a planté hier… pour toi ! _**

- **_Moi ? _**m'écriai-je.

- **_Oui… ma puce. Ce sont des fleurs symboliques. Elles veulent dire « Ne m'abandonnez pas » et c'est ce que nous allons faire Léa. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! _**

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit de telles choses auparavant, pas même ma mère.

- **_Tu sais où se trouve la clé maintenant. Fais en bonne usage, _**sourit Carlisle, me faisant entrer à sa suite.

_Fin du Flashback_

- **_Léa ?_** s'écria pratiquement Jasper attrapant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je relevai lentement les yeux vers lui, et tombai sur un regard inquiet.

- **_Tu vas bien ? _**

- **_Oui…_** murmurai-je. **_Je crois ! _**

Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je quittai son étreinte pour faire signe au groupe de me suivre. Ce qu'ils firent avec appréhension. Nous arrivâmes à l'arrière et je me retrouvai bête en ne voyant aucun pot de fleurs par terre.

- **_Oh !_** m'étonnai-je. **_Y avait un pot de fleur avant…_** marmonnai-je regardant les alentours. **_Elles étaient bleues. _**

- **_Euh… je crois que j'ai tiré dedans avec le ballon, l'année dernière,_** nous informa Edward se grattant l'arrière de la tête très mal à l'aise.

- **_Y avait toujours une clé en dessous,_** révélai-je. **_En cas d'urgence._**

Je soufflai un grand coup et renversai la tête en arrière. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant, dessinée sur l'une des poutres retenue en l'air, une magnifique anémone.

- **_Je n'y crois pas !_** couinai-je malgré moi.

Les autres levèrent, alors les yeux vers ma nouvelle lubie.

- **_Oh ça ?_** **_Maman a passé toute une soirée à la dessiner sur papier… et papa était en train de la sculpter le lendemain,_** expliqua rapidement Edward.

- **_Ils l'ont fait après que tu aies cassé le pot ?_** questionnai-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Euh… ouais ! Comment tu le sais ?_** rétorqua-t-il étonné.

- **_Parce que c'est le symbole de l'espoir… _**rétorquai-je sans réfléchir. **_Mon espoir. Jazz, tu peux m'aider ? _**continuai-je levant les mains vers la poutre.

Malheureusement, j'étais trop petite. Il dut me soulever un peu pour que je passe la main au-dessus. Un immense sourire vint se poser sur mon visage quand j'attrapai la petite clé métallique.

- **_Je n'y crois pas !_** lâcha Bella, le souffle coupé.

- **_Léa nous cache visiblement encore beaucoup de secret,_** reprit Jacob presque anxieux.

Je lançai la clé à Ed' et retournai à l'avant récupérer les bagages. Plus personne ne parla par la suite. Les avais-je vraiment mouchés sur ce coup là ? Certainement !

Comme nous avions voulu faire une surprise à Esmée pour son anniversaire, le frigo et les placards étaient remplis pour deux personnes seulement.

- **_Opération : remplir nos estomacs !_** s'exclama Emmett, écrivant sur son bout de papier le nom de chaque couple.

Nous étions dans le salon, nos bagages encore dans l'entrée. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils réalisaient une telle surprise, puisqu'ils avaient l'air rodés.

- **_Alors… Bella et Annie vont rester pour faire les aménagements et préparer les lits du soir. _**

- **_J'ai déjà fait ça l'année dernière,_** se scandalisa Annie à ma grande surprise.

- **_Je veux bien rester !_** se proposa Rosalie.

- **_D'accord,_** soupira Emmett raturant sur son papier. **_Bella et Rose restent. Edward, Jasper, Léa et moi allons faires les courses pour le weekend. Annie et Jacob vont chercher le cadeau, le cacher chez Billie et inviter le reste de l'équipe. _**

- **_Parfait ! Action les jeunes !_** cria Rose surexcitée.

Jasper attrapa ma main et me fit sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair. On monta dans la Volvo d'Edward après que mon amoureux ait donné ses clés à Jacob. Il ne nous fallut pas loin de dix minutes pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la ville et son grand centre commercial.

- **_Forks est vraiment à la mode depuis quelques temps !_** marmonna Emmett pas vraiment dans son assiette.

- **_Pourquoi il n'y avait pas ça avant ?_** quémanda Jasper pointant le centre empli de magasins du doigt.

- **_Non. C'était une aire de jeu et un terrain de basket,_** lui révélai-je.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et on se dirigea vers le fond du centre. Le supermarché était assez fourni, ce qui était pratique. Sinon, nous aurions dû nous rendre à Port Angeles, pas le top.

Edward attrapa deux paniers et en donna un à Jasper.

On arriva devant le stand de fruits et légumes. Mon regard parcourrait rapidement tous les fruits et légumes exposés sans que je ne puisse me décider.

- **_Ils aiment quoi, tes parents ?_** m'aventurai-je à demander à Edward.

- **_Tout, je crois !_** dit-il haussant les épaules.

Simple et rapide, pensai-je.

- **_Prends ce qui te fait envie, Princesse,_** murmura Jasper attrapant un sachet de pommes.

Je pris alors ce qui me faisait envie : Du raisin vert, des bananes et des oranges. Edward rajouta cinq gros fruits de la passion et de la mangue.

- **_Pour les cocktails !_** sourit-il honnêtement.

On fila ensuite à travers les rayons, les étudiant un à un avec minutie. Emmett s'attarda plus que nécessaire au rayon boissons et Edward eut du mal à choisir entre du jus d'orange ou du jus de fruits. En fin de compte, je pris les deux, sous son regard étonné.

- **_Tu es bon en mathématique, non ? Alors, dix personnes pendant deux jours… ça donne ? _**

- **_Euh… _**

- **_Ouais… beaucoup de monde à nourrir. Tu peux prendre le jus de pomme et celui à l'ananas !_** ajoutai-je, poussant le caddie que Jasper était gentiment allé chercher après que nos deux paniers se soient retrouver remplis.

On prit de quoi faire des hamburgers et des lasagnes. On décida également de remplir les frigos et les placards des parents d'Edward pour leur faciliter la tâche. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à nous avoir avec eux, ce weekend. Quand Carlisle avait posé la question en début de semaine, Edward avait répondu que nous avions prévu de visiter le zoo. Ce qui était vraiment prévu, mais dimanche.

- **_Je crois qu'on a tout,_** soufflai-je de soulagement, tandis qu'on arrivait à une caisse.

Devant nous un couple dans la trentaine et un adolescent. Les garçons mirent nos achats sur le tapis roulant et pour une fois, je m'octroyai une pause.

- **_Sinon, tu ne te fatigues pas trop aujourd'hui,_** rigola Edward m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, résigné. Jasper vint me rejoindre et m'enlaça tendrement.

- **_Vous croyez qu'Annie et Jacob s'en sortent ?_** quémanda Emmett, alors que le couple devant nous payait ses commissions.

- **_Bien sûr ! J'ai même plus confiance en Annie qu'en Jacob,_** rigola Edward. **_Le connaissant, il va s'arrêter toutes les cinq secondes… _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** demandai-je quittant le cou de mon homme.

- **_Il connait plus des trois-quarts de la ville_**, soupira-t-il. **_Une célébrité locale, le mec ! _**

- **_Une célébrité ? Jacob Black ? J'aurais plutôt dit toi !_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Ils sont à égalité,_** marmonna Em'**_. Jacob Black, pour avoir été l'un des meilleurs joueurs de football reconverti en banquier et Edward pour avoir été le plus populaire depuis la maternelle et être professeur à la Julliard. _**

- **_Tu as bien réussi toi aussi ! _**lui fis-je remarquer. **_Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu allais devenir ambulancier. Sauver des vies et tout ça…_** bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Je sais… c'est juste que… lors de ma dernière année à l'université, ma grand-mère est décédée d'une crise cardiaque. Les ambulanciers étaient avec elle quand elle a rendu l'âme sur le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. J'ai compris que ce métier était important, alors j'ai terminé mes études de marketing et j'ai suivi une formation pour devenir ambulancier. _**

- **_Tu regrettes ? _**

- **_Non. Ça va faire deux ans que je fais ça et c'est la plus belle chose au monde. _**

Je quittai les bras de Jasper pour ceux d'Emmett. Il me garda quelques secondes contre lui avant que la caissière nous demande d'avancer. Elle avait l'air plutôt sur les nerfs.

- **_Bonjour Savannah !_** fit Edward gentiment. **_Comment vas-tu ? _**

La caissière releva la tête et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- **_Quatrième mois de grossesse, j'en peux plus. _**

- **_Et ce n'est pas fini,_** rigola Em', alors que la dite Savannah grimaçait.

- **_Comment va Peter ? _**quémanda Edward attrapant nos achats pour les remettre dans le caddie.

- **_Il a été promu chérif adjoint la semaine derrière, _**sourit-elle grandement. **_C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu. _**

- **_C'est génial. Au fait, tu dois te souvenir de Léa Cooper ? _**continua-t-il, alors que Jasper vint l'aider.

Emmett préféra rester avec moi et me tenir par la taille.

- **_Euh… non ! _**

- **_« Grosse Omer »,_** lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Em' resserra son bras autour de moi et me réprimanda d'un regard.

- **_Quoi ? Personne ne m'appelait par mon prénom à l'époque,_** murmurai-je.

- **_Léa Cooper, la sœur de James Cooper ?_** s'étrangla Savannah arrêtant même de scanner les articles.

Je me tendis aussitôt, elle dut le voir puisqu'elle reprit son activité et chuchota presque la suite.

- **_Peter Fields est mon compagnon. _**

Peter Fields. L'homme qui m'avait aidée à l'époque la plus noire de ma vie. Celui qui a sauvé une partie de mon âme.

- **_Est-ce qu'elle est…_** quémandai-je me rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

- **_Pas ici. James a encore des taupes un peu partout._**

Cette révélation me glaça le sang. Même en prison, il contrôlait encore cette ville. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu avoir mon numéro de téléphone.

- **_En sortant d'ici, prenez l'avenue du central. Léa conduira et tu devras être à vingt kilomètres heures au-dessus de la limitation autorisée, _**me dit-elle dans un tout petit souffle.

J'étais pratiquement sûre d'avoir été la seule avec Em' a avoir entendu son petit discours.

- **_Cela vous fera cent quatre-vingt-six dollars, s'il vous plait ! _**

Edward sortit un chèque et inscrivit le montant. On salua Savannah et on se précipita pratiquement jusqu'au véhicule. J'entendais des bribes de conversation entre Ed' et Em' qui rangeaient les courses dans le coffre. Jasper me bloquait dans ses bras pour me donner du courage. Il avait bien vu que cette rencontre m'avait chamboulée.

- **_Je suis là… nous sommes là. _**

- **_Je sais… c'est juste que Peter est important pour moi. _**

- **_Qui est-ce ?_** demanda-t-il craintivement.

- **_Il… il ma aidé à faire partir quelqu'un,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Ta sœur ?_** l'entendis-je questionner anxieux et tendu.

- **_Comment tu sais ça ?_** m'alarmai-je aussitôt alors que les garçons revenaient vers nous.

- **_Euh… on t'a entendu parler à Holly… sur la tombe. _**

Je demandai les clés à Edward qui ne protesta pas. Je pris la route une fois tout le monde installé. Jasper comme passager avant. Je fis ce que Savannah m'avait demandé. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant la voiture de police qui roulait derrière moi avec le gyrophare clignotant.

- **_Léa !_** s'indigna Edward à l'arrière.

- **_Je sais ce que je fais ! _**crachai-je pratiquement.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et la relâchai tandis que je me garais sur le bas côté de la route. Nous vîmes la voiture de police faire de même. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et mon visage devint aussi rouge que possible quand je vis, en plus de Peter, Charlie !

- **_Merci infiniment Léa !_** continua à beugler Ed'.

Je ne répondis rien. Je l'avais bien cherchée celle là. J'abaissai la vitre et le visage de Peter apparut.

- **_Tiens… tiens… une revenante,_** sourit-il à moitié.

- **_Salut, Pet' ! _**

- **_Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour. _**

- **_Moi non plus,_** souris-je un peu plus sûr de moi. **_Savannah nous a un peu aidés sur ce coup là,_** lui révélai-je.

Nous vîmes Charlie tapoter la vitre du côté de Jasper et ce dernier abaissa également sa vitre.

- **_Salut, les jeunes… _**

- **_Bonjour Charlie !_** dîmes-nous en un chœur digne d'un parfait Charlie Angel'.

- **_Je vous attendais de pied ferme,_** sourit-il. **_Mais, je ne pensais pas vous retrouvez dans une telle situation. _**

- **_J'avais besoin de parler à Peter sans que cela ne paresse suspect,_** lui appris-je sous son regard interrogateur.

- **_Pas plus de cinq minutes, Léa. Et désolé Ed' mais je vais devoir mettre une amande. _**

- **_Je paierais,_** dis-je aussitôt le voyant sortir son calepin d'amande routière.

- **_Qu'est-ce tu veux savoir ?_** reprit Peter attrapant les papiers d'identité que je lui donnais sans qu'il me les ait demandés.

Un contrôle de papiers parfait comme alibi pour qu'il puisse me parler ouvertement.

- **_Elle va bien ? _**

- **_Oui,_** souffla-t-il. **_Elle vit à Los-Angeles avec son mari. Je me suis renseigné sur lui. C'est un homme bien. Un homme qui gagne bien sa vie. Impossible qu'il soit dans l'équipe adverse,_** dit-il rapidement.

- **_Mariée ? _**M'étranglais-je.**_ Elle… tout c'est bien passée pour elle ?_** continuai-je les yeux emplis d'eau.

- **_Oui. Elle a vécu avec ma tante Charlotte, jusqu'à sa majorité au Texas. Ensuite, elle a voulu faire des études de littérature. Elle a fait trois ans à l'université, puis a rencontré _****_Lucas. Un écrivain de surnaturel. _**

- **_Le temps est écoulé !_** nous informât tristement Charlie.

Peter me rendit mes papiers et tapota la carrosserie au-dessus de ma tête.

- **_Tu es très belle Léa. Emma te ressemble beaucoup. Prends soin de toi d'accord ? _**

- **_Pet'… je veux la voir._**

Il me regarda intensément quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas une de mes meilleures idées, mais ma petite sœur me manquait trop.

- **_Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait,_** soupira-t-il tristement. **_Je vais y réfléchir. _**

- **_C'est ma sœur !_** me scandalisai-je.

- **_Et tu me l'as confiée quand elle avait huit ans, Léa… je suis devenu pratiquement sa famille. _**

- **_C'est injuste de me jeter ça à la figure. J'ai fait ça pour son bien ! _**

- **_Et nous le savons tous… elle, la première… mais imagine que James te fasse suivre ? _**

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Alors, je remis le moteur en route et démarrai. Il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner du véhicule. Je roulai ainsi furieuse et en colère contre lui, contre James, mais surtout contre moi-même.

_Point de vue Jasper. _

Visiblement, Charlie était au courant pour la petite sœur mystérieusement disparue. Qui ne l'était plus tellement d'ailleurs. J'avais pu comprendre que Léa avait demandé à ce Peter de protéger sa sœur. Ce qu'il avait fait, en l'éloignant de Forks et de sa « famille ».

Léa avait conduit jusqu'à la villa Cullen avec la rage au ventre. Peter lui avait dit qu'elle allait mettre sa petite sœur en danger et que c'était risqué d'arranger une rencontre. Je la connaissais assez maintenant pour voir que cette colère était dirigée vers elle, non vers les autres.

Elle nous aida à ranger les courses dans les placards et les frigos. Elle entreprit même une conversation avec Bella et Annie sur l'anniversaire surprise d'Esmée qui s'effectuait tous les ans.

- **_Donc en fait, c'est plus vraiment une surprise,_** rigola-t-elle.

- **_Non… mais, on aime à le croire,_** rétorqua Bella. **_Ma belle-mère adore ce genre de choses._**

Ce fut bref, mais Léna fut triste quelques secondes et baissa la tête comme « soumise ». Ensuite, elle se forgea une carapace et plaqua un sourire plus que faux sur son visage. Un coup d'œil aux gars pour m'apercevoir qu'ils avaient vu comme moi.

- **_Ça dérange quelqu'un si je fais des cookies ?_** demanda-t-elle regardant en premier Bella, puis Edward.

- **_Non, vas-y !_** murmura ce dernier attrapant une bière sur le comptoir devant elle.

On resta tous la cuisine, soit accoudé au bar, soit assis sagement autour de la table de préparation attendant que quelque chose se passe. Léa ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bassine pâtissière, attrapa le fouet dans un tiroir et posa le tout sur la table de travail. Elle ouvrit le placard au-dessus de l'évier et en sortit un verre gradué.

- **_Je rêve ou tu as déjà fait ça ?_** s'émerveilla pratiquement Emmett.

En fait, cette question, nous étions beaucoup à nous la poser.

- **_Des cookies ?_** s'étonna-t-elle attrapant les ingrédients dans différents endroits de la cuisine sans se tromper. À croire que c'était sa cuisine et pas celle d'Esmée.

- **_Non… je veux dire tu as déjà cuisiné ici. Dans cette cuisine ! _**

Léa arrêta de s'activer aussitôt. Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Esmée passa alors la porte de la cuisine toute souriante.

- **_Oh ! Mais quelle surprise dites donc !_** s'exclama-t-elle d'une façon totalement fausse ce qui nous fit rire.

Par contre son sourire se fana quand elle vit Léa mélanger des ingrédients tels que la farine, le sucre et bien d'autres.

Elle nous fit la bise à tous en plaçant gentiment un petit mot comme à son habitude. J'avais gardé mes yeux sur Léa comme Edward et Emmett d'ailleurs. Le reste du groupe essayait de le faire avec plus de discrétion et de tact. Esmée contourna la table, alla se laver les mains en silence puis se plaça derrière mon Ange.

Elle fit une chose qui nous surprit tous. Jamais encore nous avions vu Esmée faire un tel geste sauf à son fils. Elle enlaça Léa par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- **_Cette cuisine a bien été vide sans toi !_** murmura-t-elle pratiquement.

- **_J'ai l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir quitté,_** lui répondit Léa tendrement.

Elle posa même sa tête sur celle d'Esmée, ce qui choqua la plupart d'entre nous.

- **_Comment s'est passé le trajet ?_** demanda la femme du Docteur relâchant Léa.

Elle attrapa la râpe et le chocolat pour en faire des morceaux assez fin.

- **_Très bien,_** fit Bella timidement. **_Et votre journée ? _**

- **_Longue,_** rigola-t-elle. **_J'ai eu du mal à me tenir afin ne pas rentrer plus tôt. Au fait, comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ?_** s'enquit-elle rapidement.

On se regarda tous quelques secondes. Léa toujours la tête bien basse. Trop basse à mon goût d'ailleurs.

- **_Oh !_** réalisa-t-elle. **_Tu as trouvé l'anémone ?_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle regardant attentivement ma douce battre les œufs.

Elle ne dit mot, mais hocha craintivement la tête. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- **_Bon… tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?_** râla tout à coup, Esmée faisant d'ailleurs sursauter Rosalie lovée dans les bras d'Emmett, peu habituée à ce genre d'éclat.

- **_Rien,_** souffla-t-elle presque dans un sanglot.

- **_Léa, tu m'as juré de toujours tout me dire… même les choses les plus embarrassantes et surtout de ne jamais me mentir,_** se scandalisa la douce et tendre Esmée.

- **_J'ai vu Peter Fields !_** lâcha Léa telle une bombe. **_Et ce petit con… m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je devais faire une croix sur Emma. _**

Elle avait fini par crier en pointant son fouet sous le nez d'Esmée. Jacob, Annie et Carlisle décidèrent de débarquer à ce moment là, passant par la porte arrière. Un peu étroite, la cuisine, cette fois.

- **_De quel droit, il décide pour elle et pour moi ? _**continua Léa ignorant le regard curieux du docteur.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _**

- **_Elle a croisée Peter Fields et il lui a dit d'oublier Emma, _**renifla presque Esmée.

_Point de vue Léa. _

- **_Ouais… un truc du genre !_** ajoutai-je. **_Mais vous devez déjà le savoir. Charlie a déjà du faire son rapport. _**

- **_Léa !_** s'écria Edward stupéfait.

Carlisle fit signe à Edward de ne rien rajouter.

- **_Oui… comme à chaque fois que tu es dans une telle situation. Charlie s'inquiète pour toi… comme tous dans cette pièce. As-tu parlé d'Emma à ces personnes ?_** demanda-t-il les montrant d'un mouvement vague de la main. **_As-tu dis que tu avais sauvé la vie de ta sœur au péril de la tienne ? _**

- **_Quoi ?_** s'étouffa presque Jasper en avalant de travers.

Je posai mon fouet et sortis de la cuisine, le groupe d'humains sur mes talons.

- **_Assis,_** dis-je simplement pointant le divan. **_Tout le monde s'assit._**

Ils s'exécutèrent sans mots dire. Jasper voulut intervenir, mais je posai ma main sur sa bouche, le réprimandant du regard. Tous me regardaient très attentivement. Un silence religieux avait pris possession des lieux.

- **_Je vais être brève et faire simple. Personne ne m'interrompt et quand j'aurais fini, la discussion sera close, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _**

Je repris mon souffle et portai une main à ma nuque. J'étais raide et tendue à l'extrême.

- **_J'ai une sœur du nom d'Emma. Elle doit avoir pratiquement vingt-deux ans et c'est la plus jeune de la famille Cooper. Quand James a commencé à me frapper régulièrement, Emma avait huit ans. Il a porté la main une fois sur elle. C'était une fois de trop. J'étais rentrée tard ce soir là, parce que je savais que James m'attendait. C'était un vendredi soir et il avait perdu un match de basket. Il était en rogne et en a eu marre de m'attendre. Il était prêt à faire le tour de la ville pour me mettre la main dessus. Malheureusement, il a trouvé Emma sur sa route. Il l'a giflé tellement fort qu'elle a eu l'arcade ouverte. Mes parents avaient fermé les yeux, comme d'habitue. _**

- **_Léa …_** murmura difficilement Jasper.

- **_Laisse-moi finir,_** murmurai-je, la gorge nouée. **_Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai reçu un premier coup par William Cooper. Mon père. Je me souviens encore des mots qu'il a employé ce soir là : « Tu as raté le couvre feu… Emma n'avait pas à être punie par ta faute ! ». Je me suis excusée comme à chaque fois. J'ai été privé de nourriture également. J'avais pris ma douche et m'étais mise au lit quand James me tomba dessus. _**

J'étais incapable de continuer. Carlisle dut le sentir parce qu'il termina pour moi.

- **_Les Cooper m'ont emmené Léa aux urgences le soir même. James avait du utiliser des objets cette fois-ci. J'ai également soigné le visage d'Emma. Charlie a insisté pour que les filles soient placées en famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'une enquête soit ouverte… mais, le juge en a décidé autrement. _**

- **_Le lendemain, c'est un tout jeune policier qui a rempli le rapport officiel de mon agression par un voleur,_** chuchotai-je me laissant tomber près de Jasper.

- **_Peter Fields ?_** demanda-t-il me serrant contre lui avec délicatesse.

- **_Oui. Il n'a pas cru un mot de la version inventée par mes parents. Alors, quand ils ont eu le dos tourné, il m'a dit pouvoir m'aider. Je lui ai fait confiance. Il était de la police, puis Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle me harcelaient assez pour que j'accepte de porter plainte contre ma famille. _**

Je pris un instant pour souffler un peu et remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Jasper embrassa ma joue, ma mâchoire et murmura même des mots d'amour à mon oreille.

- **_James s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas !_** reprit Carlisle pour moi. **_Il lui a fait du chantage. _**

- **_Quel genre ?_** demanda Emmett la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

- **_Je la ferme et Emma vie ! _**

Ce fut une réaction générale qui résonna dans le salon. De hoquets de stupeur et des sanglots.

- **_Alors, j'ai demandé à Peter d'emmener Emma le plus loin possible de Forks. _**

- **_Pourquoi ne pas être partie avec elle ?_** demanda Edward craintivement.

- **_Parce qu'il nous aurait cherché dans le monde entier. Alors que si je restais… je pouvais le surveiller. _**

- **_Et ça à marcher ?_** quémanda à ma grande surprise Rose.

- **_Oui. Il s'est rendu compte du départ d'Emma deux jours plus tard. En fait, c'est quand il a surpris mon père me pointant avec son couteau qu'il a réalisé que quelque chose clochait. _**

- **_Comment ça se fait ?_** continua Emmett.

- **_James était un grand consommateur de drogue et de putes. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a fini par devenir l'un des plus grands dealers de l'état. Grâce aux preuves que j'avais récoltées au fil du temps, j'ai même pu le faire plonger pour prostitution. _**

- **_Et il te traque encore ?_** questionna Edward, pratiquement sûr de la réponse.

- **_Oui… je sais pas comment mais… à Noël, il m'a téléphoné. _**

- **_D'où le changement de numéro de téléphone, _**entendis-je Jasper murmurer.

- **_Je suis désolée pour tout ça… et je comprendrais que vous vouliez que je sorte de vos vies !_**

- **_Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. _**

Je me retournai vers Bella. Elle, qui d'habitude avait une voix fine et emplie de bonté, était ce soir pleine de colère et de tristesse.

- **_Tu fais partie de notre groupe maintenant. Tu es entrée dans la famille, tu n'en sors pas ! _**

- **_Bell'… _**

- **_Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire… à nous !_** clama-t-elle.

Elle regarda les autres un à un puis reprit la parole.

- **_Je veux que tu restes et que tu nous laisses te protéger… tu ne crains rien avec nous. Et n'oublie pas que mon père est shérif !_** termina-t-elle dans un sourire léger.

- **_Je vote pour également,_** clama Emmett.

Ce fut un concert de pour, qui réchauffa mon cœur et me remplit de joie. Ils ne m'avaient pas repoussée au contraire, j'avais enlevé le plus gros poids de mes épaules. Maintenant, fallait juste que je trouve un moyen pour retrouver Emma et me faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

Je retournai une demi-heure plus tard dans la cuisine avec Bella et Esmée, laissant les autres vaquer à leurs occupations. Je m'étais par ailleurs excusée auprès de Carlisle pour mon emportement et avais eu droit à un câlin magique de mon docteur particulier. Esmée ne put s'empêcher de faire de même en me disant à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus pour moi.

- **_Bon Léa, tu as des cookies à finir, _**proclama-t-elle tout en donnant un tablier à Bella. **_Toi, ma gentille belle-fille, tu vas préparer le repas du soir avec moi. _**

- **_J'en suis ravie, _**répondit gaiement Bella.

Bella m'avait informé, y a des semaines de ça que préparer le repas avec Esmée était l'un de ses moments préférés et je n'avais pas osé lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec elle. J'étais soulagée qu'elle sache maintenant que j'avais déjà effectué cette activité. Avant et encore maintenant, j'aurais tout fait pour avoir une mère ou même une belle-mère comme Bella. D'ailleurs, j'angoissais un peu de rencontrer les parents de Jasper la semaine prochaine. Ils avaient des vacances et en avait profité pour venir rendre visite à leurs fils, comme à leur habitude.

Après le repas, qui fut succulent, un risotto de fruits de mer, digne d'un restaurant étoilé, Esmée nous congédia tous dans le salon tandis qu'elle et Carlisle mettaient la vaisselle salle de la machine affectée à cet emploi.

Je me retrouvai sur le divan, calée contre le corps musclé de mon homme. Ce dernier me mordillait tendrement le cou et me léchait de temps à autre le lobe de l'oreille.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?_** m'enquis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

- **_Juste te donner du plaisir…_** chuchota-t-il. **_Ça marche ? _**

- **_Oui,_** miaulai-je légèrement**_. Je t'aime Jasper. _**

- **_Je t'aime aussi Léa,_** fit-il emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains.

- **_Tu m'en veux beaucoup de ne t'avoir pas parlé d'Emma ?_** questionnai-je peureusement.

En fait, j'avais cette boule au ventre depuis que j'avais dit la vérité sur ma petite sœur.

- **_Non. Tu avais peur pour elle, pour nous et pour toi … je peux comprendre que tu doives garder des secrets pour toi… même si des fois, j'angoisse toujours plus que nécessaire. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas que James te fasse du mal,_** dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Il est en prison. _**

- **_Il a des hommes de mains dans tout le pays. Forks était son point de départ… mais James à de l'influence à l'extérieur. C'est pour ça que je fais profil bas… _**

- **_Je peux comprendre Léa. Mais, laisse-moi essayer de te protéger !_** murmura-t-il presque torturé.

Que je le laisse me protéger ? Je savais par Ian que James avait envoyé y a quelques mois un espion dans l'entreprise. Manque de pot, Shane et Ian l'avaient bien vite démasqué grâce au détective qu'ils avaient engagé après le décès d'Holly. Pour le moment, James ne devait pas être au courant de ma relation avec Jasper ou alors il laisser trainer les choses… pour revenir en force.

- **_Un chocolat chaud pour tout le monde,_** s'exclama Esmée me sortant ainsi de mes sombres pensées.

Je la vis retourner dans la cuisine aussi sec. Cette fois-ci, ce furent toutes les filles qui l'accompagnèrent. Moi, y compris.

On fit chauffer le lait dans une grande casserole et on rajouta le cacao pour certains et des carreaux de chocolat noir pour d'autres. Difficile dans leurs désirs ces mecs, pestai-je devant le travail à faire.

On retourna alors dans le salon et une scène incroyable se joua devant nos yeux. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle installés à leur aise sur le divan, Edward et Jacob sur les deux fauteuils restant libres, tous regardant attentivement un film.

- **_Oh ! Un film d'horreur,_** réalisai-je, voyant un homme brandissant un couteau courir après une femme en sous-vêtement.

- **_Je déteste les films d'horreur,_** proclama Bella s'installant tout contre Edward.

- **_Pourquoi on regarde ça ?_** demanda Rose posant le plateau cookies et de chocolats chauds sur la table basse.

- **_On ne regarde pas un film d'horreur les filles…_** commença Emmett. **_NOUS le regardons !_** termina-t-il dans un vague coup de main vers Jacob, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie et Jasper.

On se regarda quelques secondes. Bella s'écarta d'Edward et le fixa dangereusement.

- **_Vous allez regarder le film d'horreur ? Jusqu'à la fin ?_** s'enquit-elle vivement.

- **_C'était le plan,_** murmura-t-il dans un petit sourire crispé.

- **_Bande d'idiots !_** lâcha Rose reprenant le plateau de sur la table. **_Partons d'ici avant que je ne dise autre chose. _**

- **_Hey Rose, laisse ça ! _**s'écria Em'.

- **_Memett, c'est la télé ou la bouffe,_** dis-je avec assurance. **_Allez les mecs… profitez bien de tout ce sang et de la masculinité de la pièce. _**

- **_Léa !_** hurlèrent les gars comme une même personne.

Carlisle me fit un grand sourire alors qu'il tapait la jambe de Jasper amicalement.

- **_J'adore cette fille ! Jasper, tu as fait une bonne affaire avec elle. _**

- **_Je ne sais pas…_** bougonna ce dernier me regardant du coin de l'œil. **_Des fois, elle me fait plus flipper qu'un film d'horreur ou les informations du journal télévisé. _**

Les gars rirent de sa réplique tandis qu'Annie lui lançait un coussin.

- **_Idiot !_** fit-elle.

Rose nous fit signe de la suivre à l'étage. Elle nous mena, avec l'accord d'Esmée, dans sa chambre.

- **_On fait quoi maintenant ?_** m'informai-je prenant place sur un des deux lits de la pièce.

Tout deux étaient des lits deux places, mais l'un était plus petit que l'autre.

- **_On joue aux cartes ?_** s'enquit Bella contente d'une soirée entre fille.

Esmée nous donna ce dont nous avions besoin, après l'accord de toutes. Les filles décidèrent de jouer à trente et un. Dont, je ne connaissais pas les règles.

- **_Pourquoi faire les jetons ?_** murmurai-je timidement.

- **_Ben… pour miser,_** rigola Rose.

- **_On n'a pas d'argent,_** lui fis-je remarquer.

- **_Vous avez déjà joué à « Je n'ai jamais… » ?_** demanda Annie surexcitée.

Je fis non de la tête en même temps qu'Esmée, ce qui nous fit sourire. Bella et Rose quant à elles, hochèrent leurs têtes positivement. Pourquoi nous parlait-elle de ça maintenant ?

- **_D'accord. C'est simple. Voici vos jetons. _**

Elle répartit les jetons en part égale.

- **_Nous n'avons pas d'argent… mais nous avons des aveux !_** lâcha-t-elle bougeant ses sourcils de bas en haut rapidement, sous nos rires.

- **_Alors, c'est simple,_** renchérit Rose. **_Tu mises en disant « je n'ai jamais… », d'accord ?_**

- **_Oui !_** dîmes machinalement Esmée et moi.

Annie mélangea un jeu de 36 cartes composées exclusivement du 6 à l'As.

- **_Le principe du jeu,_** commença-t-elle, **_c'est de ne pas avoir la main la plus faible, sachant que le nombre de points maximum est de trente et un. _**

Annie distribua trois cartes à chaque joueur et plaça le paquet restant au centre de la table, face cachée. La carte sur le dessus du paquet fut ensuite retournée et placée à côté de la pioche.

- **_Alors, c'est au joueur à gauche du donneur de commencer,_** sourit Rose. **_Soit moi ! _**

Je levai les yeux en l'air face à cette règle.

- **_J'ai le choix de choisir entre la carte retournée ou la cachée. Dans tout les cas, je dois prendre une carte et en poser une autre. _**

- **_La même opération se répète ensuite pour le joueur suivant,_** fit Bella analysant les moindres faits et gestes de Rose. **_Nous faisons un tour pour récolter les meilleures cartes. Ensuite… on mise._** **_On fait un nouveau tour et on montre nos cartes. _**

Ça ne rigolait pas avec les jeux de cartes visiblement. J'avais entre les mains un valet, un dix et un six. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon papier qu'avait bien voulu me donner Bella durant la distribution des cartes. L'As valait onze points, les figures dix points et les chiffres, leur valeur.

J'avais donc entre les mains : vingt-six points. Mal engagée, cette affaire, pensai-je alors que mon tour venait.

J'avais le choix entre un sept, une carte caché et garder mon jeu. Sans réfléchir, je pris une carte cachée et tomber nez à nez avec un Roi. Parfait !

Je jetai avec facilité mon pauvre six et misai. Rose jeta, alors trois jetons au centre.

- **_Je n'ai jamais pu refuser du chocolat..._** scanda-t-elle sous nos petits rires moqueurs.

Bella jeta également trois jetons.

- **_Je n'ai jamais compris ce que devenaient les robes de grands couturiers après les défilés..._**

On rigola alors franchement devant sa grimace. Esmée lui tapota même l'avant bras ce qui me fit pratiquent pleurer.

- **_Esmée ?_** fis Rose difficilement.

- **_Euh… Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ma ligne,_** fit-elle dans un grand sourire, jetant sa mise au centre.

- **_Qu'elle chance !_** grogna Annie. **_Je fais que ça moi ! _**

Je rajoutai mes « pièces » au centre et cherchai ce que je pouvais bien dire.

- **_Je n'ai jamais dormi plus de huit heures d'affilée. _**

Les filles me firent un petit sourire et Annie enchaina.

- **_Je n'ai jamais été autant amoureuse..._** murmura-t-elle virant au rouge.

Bella lui lança son coussin en pleine figure et demanda de montrer les cartes. Visiblement, j'avais gagné. J'étais peut-être douée à ça, finalement.

Les parties s'enchainèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les cris de furie de Bella et de Rose fassent monter les garçons.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_** demanda jasper plutôt surpris de nous trouver en pyjama, des cartes dans les mains et en rond à même le sol.

Nous étions couvertes par nos couvertures et nous avions apporté les cousins. Esmée nous avaient ramené pour la deuxième fois du chocolat chaud avec cette fois-ci une goutte d'alcool et des gourmandises.

- **_Rien,_** riposta Annie se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire. **_Elles sont juste folles ! _**

- **_Je confirme,_** lâcha Esmée posant ses mains devant son visage.

- **_Vous pouvez être plus claires ?_** demanda Edward.

- **_Euh… nous jouons aux cartes… avec comme mise des « je n'ai jamais »…_** bredouillai-je les joues rouges.

- **_Et ?_** s'impatienta pratiquement Jacob, alors que Carlisle et Esmée filaient de la chambre comme deux adolescents.

Visiblement, elle en avait assez entendu pour le reste de sa vie.

- **_Euh… Léa est forte à ce jeu,_** rigola Bella. **_Vas-y, dis-leurs ! _**

- **_Non,_** grommelai-je jetant mes cartes au centre.

- **_D'accord. Alors, on joue tous à une nouvelle partie,_** lança Rose.

Comment lui dire non ? On redistribua les cartes alors que les mecs venaient s'installer avec nous. Bella distribua, ce qui fit qu'Annie commençait cette fois. Le premier tour se fit dans une concentration palpable. Jacob dut même demander les notes des cartes et je finis par lui tendre mon bout de papier. Je me retrouvai cette fois avec un As, un huit et un six. Pas très glorieux. Au premier passage, je retirai une carte face cachée et tombai sur une dame. Déjà mieux.

- **_Alors…_** réfléchit Annie jetant ses deux derniers jetons. **_Je n'ai jamais fait l'école buissonnière !_**

On resta tous sans voix quelques secondes, tandis que Jacob l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

- **_Ok…_** rigola Edward. **_Euh… je n'ai jamais été attrapé à conduire ivre…_** se vanta-t-il.

- **_Cool…_** rigola Emmett lui tapant dans les mains. **_Moi, Charlie m'a raccompagné plein de fois,_** se réjouit-il presque.

- **_À moi, _**sourit Jasper. **_Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose que je regrette. _**

Edward, Jacob et Emmett tapèrent dans leurs mains, ce que me fit à moitié sourire. J'avais fait beaucoup de chose dans ma vie que je regrettais et lui … rien ! Rose jeta ses jetons avec enthousiasme.

- **_Je n'ai jamais subi une intervention chirurgicale. _**

- **_Hourra !_** cria Bella suivie par Annie brandissant ses bras en l'air.

Jacob suivit la mise et se frotta le menton. Cherchant ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Pas si facile que ça ce jeu.

- **_Je n'ai jamais révélé que j'étais un super-héros ! _**

Grand silence. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Vu le regard des autres… j'avais dû bien entendre. Jacob se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire, mais se lâcha en recevant le coussin d'Emmett en pleine poire.

- **_Idiot !_** râla ce dernier sous nos rires.

Une fois la crise de folie passée grâce à Jacob, Emmett enchaina. Et nous avions tous un peu peur.

- **_Je n'ai jamais dit à une fille que je l'aimais juste pour coucher avec elle._**

Nous félicitâmes tous Memett et ce fut mon tour. J'avais épuisé tout mon stock avec les filles. C'était plutôt difficile de trouver quelque chose maintenant. Surtout que tout y était passé.

- **_Je n'ai jamais porté de vêtements du sexe opposé,_** lâchai-je rapidement.

- **_Bon à savoir, merci !_** grimaça Jasper sous les sourires mesquins.

J'haussai les épaules alors que Bella enchainait rapidement. Nous avions tous sommeil et demain allait être une longue journée.

- **_Je n'ai jamais pété les plombs !_**

Edward l'embrassa à pleine bouche et on fit une autre partie. En fait, on resta à jouer ainsi jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Ce fut la voix de la raison, Bella, qui nous ordonna pratiquement d'aller dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? Toujours aussi cool ? lol <em>**

**_Je mets la suite des qu'elle est pretes (hey ouais je suis drole ce matin lol)_**

**_A très vite j'espère bisous sab_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je sais... j'ai été longue... mille excuse !**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je suis généreuse c'est mon anniversaire lol**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ! (se cache sous la table )**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt...**

**promis jurer !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

**Évènements.**

Samedi midi. Dans moins de cinq minutes, les premiers invités pour l'anniversaire d'Esmée arriveraient. J'angoissais légèrement ce qui faisait d'ailleurs rire Emmett et Jacob. J'étais sur le divan du salon de la villa Cullen avec Rosalie, Annie et Edward. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs au piano en train de faire des gammes depuis une dizaine de minute. Rosalie bouquinée un de ses magasines emporter avec elle. D'ailleurs elle en avait toujours un ou deux dans son sac au cas où ! Annie sauvegardait les photos de sa carte mémoire sur son ordinateur portable pour faire de la place et pouvoir prendre des millions de photos de l'anniversaire, selon ses dires. Restais plus que moi, sagement assise à regarder les trois individus de la pièce s'activé à leurs rythmes et interagir avec différents moyens. La sonnette de la maison retenti ce qui fit relever les trois têtes.

- **_Je vote pour Billy !_** Murmura Rosalie.

- **_Charlie._** Lâcha à son tour Edward.

- **_Les Weber._** Soupira Annie.

D'où nous étions nous pouvions entendre les voix d'Esmée et Carlisle accueillir avec bonté les premiers invités. Edward et Rosalie avait visiblement tout deux raisons puisque ce n'était pas une personne à la porte mais bien six. Charlie accompagner d'une magnifique femme dont j'ignorais le nom, Billy Black en fauteuil roulant, ce qui me surprit et choqua même un peu et deux garçons et une fille assez jeunes.

Edward, Rosalie et Annie allèrent accueillir chaleureusement les arrivants et je préférais rester en retrait debout près d'eux. Quand le reste du groupe arriva mon malaise s'accrue. Heureusement, Jasper vint à ma rescousse.

- **_Bonjour les jeunes_**. Fit Charlie serrant la main de Jasper.

Je lui fis un rapide sourire et il en profita pour poser sa main sur mon épaule alors que tout le monde nous épier plus ou moins.

- **_Léa Cooper voici ma femme Sue. _**

- **_Enchantée ! _**Souffla cette dernière parfaitement à l'aise vu son immense sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Elle était belle, très belle même. Elle était mince avec une coupe de cheveux courte et sévère qui lui allait très bien.

- **_De même._** M'empressais-je de répondre le cœur battant fort alors que le groupe des jeunes saluer Jasper.

- **_Voici Seth et Leah. Les enfants de Sue._** Continua Charlie.

Une jeune fille à la peau cuivrée sans défaut visible possédant des courts cheveux noirs et luxuriants me fit face. Elle était assez grande, assez sportive semble-t-il, aux allures de guerrière des temps moderne. A son bras, il y avait un garçon dont j'ignorais encore le nom. Seth quant à lui était très dégingandé. Des traits assez enfantins et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Mon fiancé Max_**. Me présenta enfin Leah sur ses réservent.

Lui était extérieur au groupe. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une peau noire et lisse, des dents blanches bien droites. Des vêtements soignés. Il n'était visiblement pas indien et pas du coin.

- **_Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance._** M'empressais-je de dire au groupe tandis que Jacob poussait le fauteuil roulant de son père jusqu'à moi.

- **_Papa… je crois que tu te souviens de Léa Cooper!_** Dit-il lentement, alors que son père qui me faisait face porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et me mit à genoux devant lui sous le regard surprit de l'assistance. Billy était tout aussi trapu que dans mes souvenirs, me dis-je au premier abord. Une peau brun-roux très ridée.

- **_Comment allez-vous Billy ? _**m'enquis-je alors qu'il ramenait une de mes mains sur ses genoux pour la serrer fortement.

- **_Très bien, Léa. Charlie à raison, tu es très belle ! _**

- **_Charlie en rajoute toujours un peu._** Râlais-je levant les yeux en l'air.

Il rit à ma petite réflexion et caressa ma main du bout de ses doigts.

- **_J'ai eu peur pour toi en ayant plus eu de nouvelle. Ma femme Sarah a tout fait pour te retrouver. _**

- **_Elle a réussis._** Lui appris-je. **_Elle était coriace. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. _**

- **_En fait, je le savais._** Nous fit Charlie embarrassé.

- **_C'est normale… tu es chérif !_** râla Bella.

- **_Oui… mais Sarah était filandreuse… elle ma retrouver sans aide._** Rajoutais-je adressant un clin d'œil à Charlie.

- **_C'était une sage-femme._** Scanda Esmée posant une main sur l'épaule de Billy. **_Je crois qu'Emmett ne s'en sort pas avec les grillades, vaudrait mieux aller l'aider._** Grimaça-t-elle tandis que je me relevais après avoir reçu un petit baiser de Billy Black.

Cinq à dix minutes plus tard, le pasteur Weeber et sa femme débarqué ainsi que les Uley. On parla longtemps Jasper, Edward, Bella et moi avec ce couple qui avait des jumeaux. Sam était un homme impressionnant. Très grand, des cheveux noirs comme pratiquement tous dans la tribu Quileute, couper court. Il travaillait depuis presque cinq ans dans un garage près du centre-ville. Il espérait ce mettre à son compte à la fin de l'année. Emily sa femme avait quant à elle, de long cheveux bouclé couleur cuivre. Plutôt fine et menue. Emily enseignait depuis deux ans le tissage et les arts traditionnels Makah et Quileute au lycée de la réserve et dans les universités locales. Ils ont deux enfants. Un garçon, qui se nomme Mahele et qui signifie Forêt. Sa jumelle qui est de taille plus petite, se prénomme Zaltana qui signifie haute montagne. Ils avaient tout juste cinq ans et emplit d'énergie.

- **_Tu sais, nous pensions tous que Jasper allait finir tout seul._** Plaisanta Sam alors qu'Emmett lui tapait dans le dos gentiment.

- **_C'est vrai._** Reprit ce dernier. **_Mais, il est enfin sortie de son trou et à emmener cette merveille dans nos vies. _**

- **_Tu parles d'une merveille !_** Murmurais-je malgré moi.

- **_Elle se sous-estime._** Grimaça Emmett tandis que Jasper me serrait davantage la main sur la table.

Nous venions de prendre place à table dans la grande salle à manger des Cullen, puisque nous n'attendions plus d'invité. Pourtant, la sonne de la résidence Cullen raisonna de nouveau et Carlisle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Peter Fields et Savannah. On dû donc se serrer davantage et les discutions allèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivant. Les discutions allaient bon train sur la grossesse de cette dernière et la promotion obtenue par Peter. Je voyais très bien que Charlie et Carlisle me gardait à l'œil. Comme d'ailleurs mes colocataires et Esmée.

- **_Vous pouvez vous détendre. _**Grognais-je irrité par cette surveillance étroite. **_Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus ou un truc du genre._**

- **_Ah bon ? _**

- **_Non, Memett… je vais juste lui dire gentiment ce que je pense de son arrestation de hier point barre. _**

Je ne voulais pas que certaine personne soupçonne l'arrestation de hier pour plusieurs raisons. Mais la plus importante parce que je ne savais pas si James avait des contacts sur des personnes influentes tel un pasteur ou un garagiste. Il est vrai que tout le monde me semblait très gentil et honnête mais j'avais apprit à me méfier avec le temps.

- **_Hey,_** se scandalisa Peter gentiment. **_C'est toi qui rouler plus vite que la loi l'autorise. _**

- **_Et c'est moi qui ai eu l'amande !_** Scanda désappointé Edward.

- **_J'ai dit que j'étais désolé et que je paierais l'amande, Ed ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. _**

- **_Une chose est sûre… tu ne toucheras plus jamais au volant de ma voiture. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu montes dedans un jour. _**

- **_Tu savais que Léa avait choisi ta voiture ?_** Lâcha tout à coup Carlisle.

- **_Quoi ?_** Cria pratiquement toute l'assemblait.

- **_Et la moto pour ton diplôme est une idée de Léa._** Continua Esmée alors que mes joues devenaient toute rouges.

Edward grogna aussitôt le nez presque dans son assiette, le dos vouté et la tête presque rentrer dans les épaules. Une scène un peu cocasse.

- **_Donc je dois te remercier ? _**

- **_Ça se peut !_** Rigolais-je.

Il se leva alors de son siège et vint jusqu'à moi d'un pas décider. Il regarda un quart de seconde Jasper qui haussa les épaules à sa question muette. Rob attrapa ma main libre et me fit lever de mon siège.

- **_Merci infiniment Léa pour avoir choisi le modèle de ma voiture que j'adore ainsi que ma moto. _**

- **_Un vrai plaisir, monsieur Masen. _**

Il me serra alors longuement contre lui, et je pu voir les petits sourire sur les visages des invités.

- **_Assez de scène cul-cul la praline._** Ronchonna Emmett casant l'ambiance. **_On peut manger ? _**

Un bruit de claque retentis et des rires me parvint alors qu'Ed' me relâcher. Le pauvre Memmett, pensais-je me réinstallant. Le repas se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. On joua également un peu aux « chaises musical », puisque à un moment Billy me parlait et les conversations aux alentour était trop forte pour parler convenablement. Je décidais alors de prendre la place de Charlie partie chercher des bières dans la cuisine. Quand il revient, il leva les yeux en l'air et alla taper la discussion avec Bella et Edward prenant ainsi la chaise de Jacob. Ce dernier eu pas le choix alors que de prendre ma place le temps que je finisse ma discussion.

Vers les une heure trente de l'après-midi, la sonnette de la maison retentit une fois de plus à ma grande surprise. Avait-il invité toute la ville ?

- **_C'est leurs du café… allons le prendre au patio !_** Décréta Esmée nous guidant.

Une fois dans l'espace extérieur, au sol en bois et au différente plante grimpante et poser à même le sol dans des pots de style mexicain, Carlisle revient avec plusieurs personnes, en autre Jared.

- **_Ce sont les parents de Jared_**. M'informa Jasper à mon oreille. **_Jennie et Connie Cameron. _**

- **_Léa ? Je voudrais te présenter mes parents._** Entendis-je dire gaiment Rosalie.

Je me tourner en même temps que mon amoureux vers Rosalie et le couple avec elle. Il était très assorti ses deux-là et aucun doute que Rose soit leur fille. Blond tous deux.

- **_Oh ! Bonjour, je suis Léa Cooper. _**

Sa mère perdit alors son sourire et son père se tendit brusquement.

- **_Un lien de parenté avec William Cooper ?_** S'enquit-il rapidement.

- **_Euh… c'est mon géniteur._** Fis-je baisant la tête promptement. **_Ravie de vous connaitre._** Soufflais-je préférant m'en aller avant d'entendre tout genre de paroles plaisantes ou non sur la famille Cooper.

J'étais de nouveau dans le salon et m'installa au piano. Des bruits de pas me vinrent et je m'attendais à voir Jasper débarquer, hors ce fut Edward.

- **_Ils ne voulaient pas se montrer impolis._** Me dit-il prenant place sur le banc se collant ainsi à moi.

- **_J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un ferait le rapprochement. Les parents de Rose n'y sont pour rien. _**

- **_Elle a juste oublié de préciser que tu étais une Cooper avant, rien de plus. Le père de Rose est en fait le directeur de la banque de Forks. Il connait tout le monde. Il a juste était étonné de revoir la jeune Cooper. _**

Je ne dis mot. De toute façon que devrais-je dire ? Edward posa ses doigts fins de pianiste sur les touches de l'instrument et commença une mélodie. Elle était douce, lente, enivrante. J'aimais beaucoup. On resta un assez long moment ainsi : lui à jouer, moi à écouter. Ma tête vint se poser tout naturellement sur l'épaule de mon nouvel ami.

- **_Tu sais que je t'ai longtemps aimé ?_** soufflais-je n'y tenant plus.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et je détestais Bella pour t'avoir. _**

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_J'avais un cahier ou j'écrivais des poésies sur toi._** Lui appris-je le rouge aux joues. **_En fait, j'écrivais beaucoup sur toi. J'avais même une photo dedans. _**

- **_Une photo ?_** s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. J'ai pu la prendre à un match de basket. _**

Ed' ricana quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- **_Je m'en veux beaucoup de mes réactions de cette époque. _**

- **_Nous étions des adolescents._** L'arrêtais-je rapidement.

- **_J'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien et peut-être que si nous n'aurions pas réagi comme des crétins ton frère… _**

- **_Non. _**Le stoppais-je posant mes mains sur les siennes en activité. **_Ça n'aurait rien changé. James aurait trouvé un autre moyen… un autre prétexte pour m'attendre. Tout était programmé depuis longtemps. _**

- **_Je n'en suis pas sûr ! _**

- **_Elle a raison. _**Fit Charlie en entrant dans la pièce avec Peter. **_James était jaloux de Léa depuis son enfance. Il sait servit de son amour pour toi pour l'attendre. Son désir de vengeance et de prise de pouvoir et d'influence sur elle était plus grave que prévu et à du extériorisé tout ceci en portant la main sur elle. _**

- **_Donc avec ou sans nous… le résultat aurait été le même ?_** Se scandalisa-t-il.

- **_Oui._** Dimes en cœur les deux hommes tristement.

Nous ne pûmes continuer notre discussion puisque tout le monde revient dans le salon après avoir pris la décision d'aller marcher un petit peu. Heureusement, il ne faisait plus vraiment froid, mais je dû mettre mon écharpe et mon bonnet pour faire plaisir à Monsieur Whitlock. On partit de chez les Cullen en gros groupe, mais au fil des pas et du temps, le groupe s'étira grandement. Sur notre passage, nous vîmes plusieurs familles faire comme nous ce qui me faisait toujours sourire. Cependant, je le perdis vite, très vite même en tournant à la ruelle de mon ancienne maison. Jasper qui me tenait la main joyeusement sans rendit compte.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_** S'enquit-il alors que le groupe continuer son chemin vers une autre direction.

- **_Au milieu de cette ruelle, se trouve mon ancienne maison._** Lui révélais-je alors qu'Edward et Bella derrière nous s'arrêter à notre niveau.

- **_Vous faite quoi ?_** S'étonna-t-elle timidement.

Je lâchais la main de Jasper et m'aventura à l'opposer du groupe vers mon ancien « chez moi ». J'étais à quelques pas quand un corps me percuta pratiquement.

- **_Fait demi-tour, immédiatement, James n'attends que ça. _**Souffla une voix grave me cachant le visage.

- **_Léa !_** Cria Jasper courant déjà vers moi.

L'homme qui m'avait presque jetait dans les bras de Jasper fila à tout allure vers une voiture ou le conducteur démarra vivement alors que son passager avait pas fini de claquer la porte.

- **_Léa ?_** Rugit Charlie près de moi. **_Ne me dit pas que tu voulais leur rendre une petite visite. _**

- **_On doit partir … maintenant._** Fis-je craintivement.

Je savais qui était la personne qui m'avait mise en garde. Oh, oui ! Je le savais que trop bien.

- **_Waynes Morris vient de me mettre en garde contre James. Nous devons partir !_** Sanglotais-je presque.

Peter Fields qui était revenue au pas de course prit les choses en main et décréta que tout le groupe devait faire marche arrière. Charlie resta part la suite, très proche de moi et de Jasper. Une fois à la villa Cullen, Peter et Charlie appelèrent plusieurs personnes de leurs connaissances pour savoir ce que James et Waynes Morris avait en commun. Aucun ne m'avait demandé… alors que j'avais la réponse à leur question. Je savais tout. C'est pour cela que James jouait avec moi et qu'il me voulait morte. C'est pour ça que le meurtrier d'Holly aurait dû être mon meurtrier.

- **_Personne ne sait comment ses deux-là se connaisse._** Ronchonna Peter allant rejoindre sa moitié sur le divan.

Charlie faisait des allez retour entre la cuisine et le salon. Là où les invités avaient investi les lieux.

- **_Tu es donc la sœur de James Cooper ?_** Quémanda assez intimidé Seth.

- **_J'en ai bien peur. _**

- **_Mais tu es la grande ou la petite ? _**

Je le regardais presque choquée. Comment savait-il ça lui ?

- **_Répète ?_** Rugit pratiquement Peter se tenant sur ses gardes tout comme Charlie, Carlisle et moi-même.

- **_Ben… y a la petite et la grande Cooper. Je me demandais juste laquelle des deux nous avions. _**

- **_Seth ?_** Claqua la voix de Charlie. **_Comment est tu au courant de ça ? _**

- **_Oh ! Y a presque deux semaines un type ma demander si je savais ou se trouver la plus jeune des sœurs Cooper._** Nous informât-il haussant les épaules.

- **_Qui t'as demandé ça ? _**M'étranglais-je le sang glacée.

- **_Aucune idée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. _**

- **_Nous avons un problème. _**Rugit Peter. Ja**_mes cherche Emma. _**

- **_Non._** Repris-je aussitôt. **_James traque Emma. _**

En effet, c'était le bon mot. La bonne expression. Parce que je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. James était ainsi.

Des semaines avait passé depuis notre weekend à Forks. J'avais reprit le travail avec une boule au ventre. J'avais dû expliquer la nouvelle situation à Shane et Ian. Ce dernier décida de mettre l'agent Reid responsable de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Holly dans le coup. J'avais de nouveau peur pour ma petite sœur, mes amis, ma famille d'adoption et mes colocataires. James allait surement s'en prendre à eux maintenant. Hors de question. Je préférais encore donner ma vie pour les garder en sécurité. C'était d'ailleurs ce que James chercher. Après la mort de ma sœur de cœur, le retour à la vie réelle fut très difficile. Sans Ian et Shane ma vie aurait été catastrophique. Je ne permettrais pas à mon satané frère de voler encore une vie innocente. Hors de question.

Nous étions le samedi 4 mars et il était dix-neuf heures pile. J'étais au bras de Jasper en robe de soirée. L'université de New-York nous faisait face. Belle, grande, majestueuse. Ce soir, elle allait recueillir la promotion de 2005. Pratiquement toutes mes classes étaient là. J'aperçue des filles qui étaient en littérature avec moi, les garçons de mon groupe de sport et même la présidente de mon club de photographie.

- **_Léa !_** Clama Mike me faisant déjà la bise.

- **_Tu es très classe en costume._** Lâchais-je sincèrement.

- **_Merci, Jessica ma presque supplie de le mettre._** Rigola-t-il.

Il salua le reste de l'équipe et nous guida jusqu'au rassemblement. Y avait beaucoup de monde. Vraiment beaucoup pour une simple promotion. Y avait même des poucettes et des enfants, réalisais-je. Si en plus il y avait les amis de ses personnes comme moi j'avais fait, c'était logique.

Je les connaissais tous plus ou moins. Pourtant, je me sentais de trop. Il manquait quelqu'un cher à mon cœur. Un groupe de musicien jouait un récital de violon sur une estrade. A la fin du morceau, Le proviseur monta sur l'estrade et demanda promptement le silence. Beaucoup de sifflet retentir, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire. Le proviseur était beaucoup apprécié à notre époque. C'était un bon enseignant de surcroit réputé.

- **_Bonjour, charmante promotion ! L'une de mes préférés._** Finit-il par chuchoter.

- **_Nous aussi on vous aime ! _**Hurla une voix puissante.

- **_Félicitation, monsieur Martin ! _**Enchaina le proviseur tout sourire. **_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allé faire un tour dans les vestiaires des filles cette fois. _**Déclara-t-il sous les huait des filles principalement.

Le pauvre garçon. Je me souvenais parfaitement de lui et de sa manie à vouloir infiltrer les vestiaires féminins après le sport.

- **_Comme vous savez nous avons pour chaque promotion, un symbole, une représentation de ce que vous étiez._** Enchaina-t-il. **_Cette promotion est encore plus importante que les autres, a mon cœur du moins. Vous étiez tous des élèves spectaculaires. Cependant… _**

Le proviseur fit une pause, son regard alla parcourir l'assistance, pour finir sur ma pauvre carcasse. Une réaction étrange se passa alors en moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta pour repartir plus rapidement. J'eu très chaud et très froid en même temps. Que ce passait-il ?

- **_Cependant… il y'avait parmi vous des personnes impressionnantes. Elles nous donnaient envie de venir jusqu'à l'université. Elles étaient dans tous les mouvements universitaires. En bien comme en mal._** Rigola-t-il. **_Beaucoup d'entre vous, mon demander de les définir comme le symbole de cette promotion. Monsieur Johnson ?_** Quémanda le proviseur.

A ce moment là, je vis Ian monter sur l'estrade. Mon cœur se glaça. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

- **_Ian ?_** Murmurais-je faiblement.

Jasper posa ses mains sur mes hanches, alors que j'entendais Edward, Bella, Emmett et Rosalie applaudir. Ils savaient qu'Ian allait venir ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- **_Bonsoir. Beaucoup me connaissais comme étant Ian Johnson le grand idéaliste, mais surtout comme l'ancien capitaine des Soccers. _**

Des hurlements ce firent entendre. C'était effrayant. Même Emmett et Edward si m'était. Géniale !

- **_Je suis également le frère d'une fille fantastique… Holly Johnson. Née le 18 mars 1985, décédée le 15 juillet 2010. _**

Mon cœur se comprima et Jasper posa un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Holly était une des vôtres. La meneuse de claque de cette école. Ma sœur était dans tous les coups foireux… mais, elle était également là pour protéger sa famille d'étudiant. Dans toutes ses frasques, une personne était avec elle. Sa sœur de cœur, Léa Cooper. _**

Je sentis à ce moment mon sang ralentir dans mes veines. A quoi jouait-il ? Jasper me regardait depuis le début analysant mes réactions et surement par la même occasion mon état.

- **_Sa sœur de cœur ? _**Demanda Emmett complètement perdu.

- **_Léa Cooper, ma sœur d'adoption. Grace à Holly, Léa est devenue une femme forte, belle et surtout indépendante. _**

Quelques sifflets me firent frissonner.

- **_Ouais… elles nous faisaient tous cet effet là. Détester par les filles, désirer par les mecs._** Ricana mauvais Ian.

- **_Crétin_**. Lâchais-je, sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Bref, Léa et Holly n'était pas du même sang, pourtant nous ne pouvions pas les dissocier. Holly aimait beaucoup cet endroit. L'université, sa grande découverte. Il est donc juste de penser que tant que cette fontaine coulera, le souvenir d'Holly restera vivant. _**

A cet instant le grand rideau qui était positionné au centre du jardin tomba. Je vis alors la plus belle chose au monde. Une statue représentant Holly a l'un de ses cours de danse classique. Elle tenait une pose noble, gracieuse. Elle était tellement belle. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil et alla s'écraser sur ma joue. Une magnifique fontaine. De l'eau descendant du sommet de sa tête pour glisser le long de son corps et tomber dans une coupelle.

Puis, Ian appuie sur un interrupteur et un film fut retransmit sur l'écran géant à sa droite. On commence par voir Holly petite dans les bras de son père. Puis, Holly entrain de lire un livre ses deux frères près d'elle. Holly souriant à la caméra, sur un poney, puis dans sa première voiture. Elle jouant la star devant la caméra… Puis d'un seul coup, la musique changea. Elle passe d'un classique calme utilisé dans l'une de ses chorégraphies à un rock entrainant.

- **_Ton amie était très jolie._** Murmura Jasper à mon oreille tendrement.

- **_Je sais…_** souris-je fière de l'avoir eu a mes côtés.

Fière d'avoir été sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Nous vîmes Holly apparaitre de nouveau à l'écran. Elle se recoiffait ce qui me fit sourire. On pouvait voir Ian dans la glace, ce dernier la filmant et s'amusait.

- **_Salut les amies ! Vous vouliez du Holly Dolly ?_** Rigola-t-elle. **_J'espère que ce petit tour vous plaira ! _**

Holly réapparait alors dansant comme une folle, Shane et Ian la rejoignirent. Ils n'étaient absolument pas dans le rythme ce qui me fit rire ainsi que l'assemblé.

- **_Léa d'amour !_** Hurla Holly à l'écran. **_Vient… _**

Ce surnom, me brula le cœur. Un petit sanglot sorti de mon corps, alors que mon amoureux me serrait contre son torse. Dans la vidéo, je rejoins l'équipe et dansa avec eux. Chacun rigolant de ma piètre performance. En fait, j'étais la pire des quatre.

- **_Heureusement que je t'ai vu danser au bar la dernière fois, sinon j'aurais pu me faire du souci pour mes pieds._** Lâcha Jazz moqueur.

Je lui donnais un coup dans le ventre, ce qui le fit rire davantage. L'image changea une fois de plus. Nous vîmes Holly assises par terre, Shane à sa droite, Ian a sa gauche et moi en face.

- **_A moi maintenant !_** Rigola Holly. **_Shane ? _**

- **_Vérité !_** Lâcha-t-il.

- **_Comment t'as trouvé Léa la première fois que tu l'as vu ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé sexy..._**

- **_Hey, j'étais grosse quand tu m'a vu !_** Ripostais-je à l'écran.

- **_Tu me provoquais en te promenant en robe d'été !_** Maugréa-t-il.

Je me vis mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Shane qui hurla.

- **_La faute à Holly Dolly. _**

- **_Ben alors, Merci petite sœur._** Ricana Shane, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

L'image disparut pour montrer Ian et Holly en gros plan.

- **_Holly !_** Décréta Shane.

- **_Un gage._** Sourit-elle espiègle.

- **_D'accord. Embrasse quelqu'un dans cette pièce. _**

Nous étions un groupe de cinq. Il y avait en plus de nous quatre, Peter. Le petit ami d'Holly.

- **_Sans blague ?_** M'entendis-je rigoler. **_Tu vas regarder ta sœur embrasser son petit copain ? _**

- **_Embrasse quelqu'un dans cette pièce._** Renchéri Shane.

Holly but une gorgée de sa bière et se déplaça en direction de Peter. Nous vîmes le dit Peter fermer les yeux et tendre ses lèvres à Holly. Mais, celle-ci l'ignora et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser en pleine bouche. Je me souviens encore du goût de ses lèvres contre les miennes. L'effet que cela m'avait provoqué.

- **_Oh, non._** Hurla Shane, mort de rire.

De partout dans le jardin des sifflets retentir. Ils connaissaient tous très bien le tempérament explosif d'Holly. Nous l'aimions d'ailleurs tous pour ça.

- **_Oh ! Hé… c'est ma sœur et ma petite amie._** Grimaça Ian.

- **_Je crois que tu as toujours perdu la bataille face à elles._** Ricana Shane, suivit par tout le groupe.

- **_Je t'aime Léa d'amour._** Entendis-je la douce voix d'Holly résonnait autour de moi.

Puis, elle commença à réciter notre sorte de slogan et je fis de même dans ce jardin, dans notre ancienne université, dans les bars de mon nouveau fiancé.

- **_Deux sœurs de cœur, deux sangs, un même sentiment._** **_Un même amour._**

La vidéo se termina ainsi sous les applaudissements. Par la suite, beaucoup vint me faire signer leur livre de promotion ce qui me surprit. Certain me posait des questions sur ma nouvelle vie !

« Quel travail fait tu ? », « Ou habite tu ? », « Peut-on rester en contact ? »,…

Et d'autre osé des questions plus personne du genre : « Ton nouveau copain ? Et Ian alors ? », « Il reste ton ami ? C'est bien ! ».

Une fois la foule dissipé, je rejoins la statue en l'hommage d'Holly. Ian et Shane s'y trouvait déjà. Je pu lire en bas des pieds de la statue représentant l'une des personnes les plus cher à mon cœur « **_Holly - Dolly – Johnson, une déesse partie trop tôt»._**

- **_Merci._** dis-je en leurs sautant directement dans les bras.

- **_Tu le mérite et elle aussi !_** murmura Shane.

La soirée ce passa en fin de compte plutôt agréablement. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à contempler la fontaine, à parler avec des anciens professeurs et à signer et laisser des petits mots sur des livres de promotion. Finalement, je ne regrettais pas d'être venu. Me restait plus qu'à régler l'histoire James Cooper pour pouvoir vivre convenablement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? vous aimez ? <em>**

**_je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine... et a samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_et oui... déjà lol_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>pour ceux qui sont intéresser...j'ai d'autres histoires à lire...<em>**

**_la petite nouvelle " Si les contes de fée n'étaient pas des contes"... histoire écrite à quatres mains..._**

**_ alors... allez y faire un petit tour vous serez pas déçu promis !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nouveau Chapitre ! **

**Attention pas encore corriger merci d'être indulgent ! **

**bonne lecture ! ****gros bisou **

**Sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

**Et il refait surface…**

Une semaine avait passé depuis la réunion des anciens élèves. Une semaine horrible, ou je dû gérer plusieurs choses en même temps. En première lieu mon travail. J'avais des dossiers urgents à régler avec Jasper et même Ian qui s'inquiétait pour moi, ne pouvais rien y faire. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de me décharger mais rien à faire... lui comme moi étions noyer sous le travail. Ensuite, j'avais dû mettre au courant l'officier en charge du meurtre d'Holly, de la nouvelle information. Il fut surprit de me ravoir au téléphone, mais moins quand je lui révéler que James voulait retrouver notre petite sœur. Depuis une semaine, je retournais également à l'association fondé par la famille Johnson, pour la lutte contre le cancer du sein. J'avais revu des personnes avec qui j'entretenais de bon rapport et des nouvelles. Je du également rassurer une jeune fille de vingt ans sur le cancer de sa mère qui été morte de peur de passé l'opération et de perdre son sein droit. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait.

- **_Tu retourne au centre ce soir ?_** Demanda Jasper reprenant place en face de moi.

- **_Oui. Tu veux venir ? _**

- **_Non, merci !_** Grimaça-t-il se rappelant sa première visite il y a trois jours.

Le pauvre jasper avait du avoir les regards de toutes les filles présentes et de tous les âges. Une mamie venu accompagner sa petite fille, lui avait même mis la main aux fesses ce qui m'avait fait sourire, mais qu'il le choqua et le scandalisa. Emmett passait généralement son temps maintenant à lui dire combien la petite mémé le trouvait craquant et lui pincé les fesses régulièrement. Mon amoureux s'énervait contre lui et bougonner davantage ce qui amusée toute la petite bande.

- **_Tu peux faire une pause si tu veux !_** Me souffla mon amoureux gentiment.

Au même moment le téléphone de notre bureau sonna me faisant ainsi sursauter.

- **_Allô !_**

- **_Léa ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_C'est Jessica je suis dans le hall principale. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiche en bas ?_**

- **_Oh… je voulais prendre un café avec Mike. Bref,_** fit-elle vivement. **_J'allais sortir quand un homme m'a arrêté. _**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Il désire te parler... dois-je le faire monter ?_**

- **_Un homme ? Quel homme ?_** M'enquis-je rapidement, alors que Jasper me regarder intensément.

- **_Attends-je demande._**

Durant quelques seconde je n'entendis rien et Jessica me mit presque en attente.

- **_Il ne veut pas dire son nom et refuse de bouger sans t'avoir vu._** M'expliqua-t-elle enfin.

- **_J'arrive !_** Soufflais-je le cœur battant fort.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** S'étonna Jasper me voyant mettre mon téléphone en « ne pas déranger » et de prendre mon portable.

- **_Une personne veut me voir au hall. _**

- **_Et tu compte y aller?_** s'indigna-t-il.

- **_Ben oui... c'est surement pour le travail. _**

- **_Et si ça ne l'était pas ?_** Cru-t-il bon de m'inquiéter

- **_Jasper je dois descendre... si tu veux tu n'a qu'à me suivre!_**

- **_Je n'allais pas attendre ta permission._** Lâcha-t-il un peu tendu.

Ce qui me surprit. Jasper ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre de comportement. On prit l'ascenseur pour le niveau zéro. Je vis très vite Jessica et la personne qui voulait me voir. Mon cœur fit un immense bon dans ma poitrine et mon sang se glaça en reconnaissant Peter Fiels.

- **_Qu'arrive-t-il ?_** M'écriais-je courant dans sa direction.

- **_Viens !_** dit-il m'attrapant par le bras tout en me guidant vers les escaliers.

Il referma la porte énergiquement derrière Jasper et surtout au nez de Jessica. Il me fit assoir sur une marche d'escalier et me regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- **_Tu me fais peur Peter. Vraiment peur._** Murmurais-je.

- **_J'ai reçu un appel important ce matin. Un appel d'un ami qui travail à la prison de Seattle. _**

- **_Peter !_** Chuchotais-je le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

- **_James a fait appel auprès du juge et à demander à sortir pour bonne conduite. _**

- **_Non._** Pleurais-je de désespoir. **_Tout mais pas ça. _**

- **_Calme-toi._** Souffla tendrement Jasper me prenant rapidement dans ses bras. **_Chut... princesse ! Je suis là._**

- **_Non. Il ne peut pas sortir… ça va être l'enfer. Tu ne comprends pas._** M'irritais-je contre lui ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

- **_D'accord. Alors explique-moi._** S'enquit-il.

- **_Léa, je dois faire le nécessaire pour te protéger ! Ta sœur me la demander ce matin._** Nous coupât Peter.

- **_Emma ? Tu as eu Emma ce matin?_** M'enquis-je vivement.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Elle va bien ? _**

- **_Oui. Mais elle a peur pour toi. _**

- **_S'il doit sortir James ne me fera aucun mal._** Soupirais-je évitant leurs regards.

- **_Tu ne peux pas le certifié._** Me contra-t-il.

- **_Si._**

- **_Non._** cria-t-il me faisant sursauter. **_James t'en veux à un point inimaginable... combien de temps mettra-t-il avant de venir te voir ? Il t'harcèlera jour et nuit, Léa. C'est ce que tu veux ? _**

- **_James à tuer ma meilleure amie._** Pleurais-je. **_Il veut me faire du mal... encore et encore... ce qu'il cherche c'est m'enlever toute les personnes qui me tienne à cœur... pas de prendre ma vie._**

- **_Il_** **_voulait te tuer ce jour là, Léa. Tant_** **_que tu ne l'aura pas comprit, James te traquera comme il traque maintenant ta petite sœur !_** S'énerva Peter vivement.

Il avait sans doute raison. En fait, je savais depuis longtemps qu'il avait raison. Mais, je ne pouvais pas formuler cette pensé à voix haute, surtout pas devant jasper. Mon frère me voulait morte pour ne pas un jour retourner en prison. S'il m'avait laissé en vie jusqu'ici c'était pour une raison, enfin deux maintenant. Mon frère voulait trouver Emma comme mes parents et sortir de prison plutôt que prévu. Grâce à sa bonne conduite dans et en dehors de la prison, James avait mis toutes ses chances de son côté. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Il allait faire du mal de nouveau, me faire du mal. Mais aussi à mon entourage et aux autres personnes qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il allait pouvoir de nouveau vendre sa cochonnerie de drogue et mettre sur le marché ses réseaux de prostitution. Il en était hors de question. Lui comme moi étions au courant. Je préférais tout quitter et me mettre à dos des personnes importantes à mon cœur, que de revoir cette pourriture hors de ses murs.

Je relevais la tête emplit de larmes pour voir le visage inquiet de Jasper et de Peter. Ce dernier savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il pouvait le lire au fond de mes yeux, parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce reflet en moi. Cette détermination. Avant que James soit emprisonné, il m'envoya une dernière fois à l'hôpital. Ce jour là, Peter me vit au plus mal. Je lui avais dit vouloir en finir avec la vie... et c'est lui qui fit le nécessaire pour envoyer James en prison avec mon témoignage. J'avais peur maintenant, pour lui, sa femme et son enfant à naître.

- **_Léa !_** fit-il tendue.

Je me levais lui laissant pas le temps de m'interroger et ouvrit la porte menant dans le hall. Une poigne féroce me retient et je me retrouvais de nouveau assise sur ma marche d'escalier.

- **_Tu crois que je ne te connais pas depuis le temps ! Nous avons beau avoir perdu contact il y a des années, je connais tes expressions parce qu'Emma te ressemble énormément. _**

- **_Peter !_** Soufflais-je perdu.

- **_Ne fait pas n'importe quoi. James est un homme dangereux qui a toujours fait du mal autour de lui, surtout à toi. Il n'arrêtera pas Léa. Ce genre de personne n'arrête jamais. _**

- **_Arrête!_** Grognais-je me relevant. **_Je sais très bien tout ça. J'ai vécu avec ce monstre presque toute ma vie. _**

- **_Alors, ne tombe pas dans son jeu... il attend que tu fuis encore ! _**

- **_Il va faire du mal à chaque membre présent autour de moi. Même la standardiste de cette entreprise risque de passer sous le courroux de mon stupide frère. _**

- **_C'est toi qui veut..._** cria-t-il furieux. **_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire et entendre raison ?_**

- **_Je crois que nous devrions parler de tout cela plus tard._** Trancha enfin jasper impuissant depuis le début.

- **_James va faire souffrir mon entourage proche. Ian, Shane en premier lieux, parce qu'il était avec moi a cette époque. Ensuite, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, Jacob, Jared, Esmée, Carlisle et toi... _**

A cette longue liste et surement à son appellation, Peter écarquilla les yeux réalisant soudain que j'avais peut être raison.

- **_Il voudra me faire du mal en profondeur en m'enlevant certainement des personnes de mon entourage. Peut-être pas les tuer comme avec Holly, mais en détruisant la situation professionnel ou privée. Et tu prêt à prendre le risque? _**Quémandais-je durement**_. Il en va surement de la vie de ta famille et celle de ton enfant. _**

- **_Arrête _**! cria-t-il furieux. **_Tu essaie de tous nous faire peur c'est ça ? Ou tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille ? Qu'on te fuit comme la peste? _**

- **_Oui,_** m'emportais-je malgré moi. **_Je veux que tout le monde me fiche la paix... je ne vais apporter que le malheur autour de moi. Tu comprends ça ? James me veut... et il m'aura que vous le vouliez ou non. _**

Peter frappa furieusement son poing contre le mur et grimaça face à la douleur. Sans perdre de temps, je laissais Peter et un Jasper immobile et trop silencieux pour moi dans les escaliers. Je pris la direction des ascenseurs ignorant royalement Jessica et la sécurité. Je me fis une petite place dans l'ascenseur entre deux employés du même étage qu'Ian et je reconnus Milly du service informatique. Les portes allez ce refermé quand elle se rouvrit pour faire place à Jasper et Peter le visage dur et froid. Ils prirent place comme si de rien était autour de moi. Faisant raller un peu tout le monde au passage.

- **_Tu fais quoi ?_** Murmurais-je le fixant dangereusement.

- **_Je vais voir Monsieur Johnson._** Déclara Peter naturellement.

- **_Non._** M'irritais-je. **_Tu prends la direction du sous-sol. Tu récupérer ta voiture et tu rentres à Forks. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fille complètement à côté de ses pompes._** Siffla-t-il. **_Et oublie pas que je suis flic, Léa. _**

- **_Tu n'es pas dans ta juridiction._** M'offensais-je sous son regard noir.

- **_Les gars !_** Grimaça Jasper.

- **_Et toi tu le guide chez Ian comme si de rien était ?_**

- **_Après tout ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne vois pas qu'elle solution il me reste._** Cru-t-il bon de me dire aussitôt.

- **_Jasper._** Grognais-je malgré moi. **_Je t'interdis de le laisser faire ! _**

- **_Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. Tu veux gérer cette crise toute seul d'ailleurs... fait ce que tu pense être le mieux... mais ne me demande pas de ne pas d'essayer un maximum. _**

- **_C'est ma vie. _**

- **_Ah bon... je croyais que nous étions tous concernaient..._** se réjouit faussement Peter. Aurait tu changer d'avis ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je sortie avant tout le monde furieuse. En plus de m'avoir mis en colère, ils avaient réussis à faire entendre certaine chose à mes collègues de bureau et à cette peste de Milly.

Je ne revis pas Jasper de l'après-midi. A dix sept heures, je pris mes affaires, ferma tous les dossiers et suivit le troupeau d'employés vers la sortie. Je pris le métro pour me diriger à l'association mis en place par Holly pour aider les personnes atteinte du cancer du sein. Je me rendis pas compte du temps qui défiler et ce fut Edward qui me sortit de ma discussion d'avec Amélie.

- **_Edward ?_** M'enquis-je quittant le siège ou je me trouvais.

- **_Jasper m'a dit que je pouvais surement te trouver ici. _**Sourit-il.

- **_Quelque chose ne va pas ? _**

- **_Non, tout vas très bien. C'est jusque qu'on sort de table et qu'on a eu envie d'aller au cinéma. Du coup, je me suis proposé pour venir te proposer de nous accompagner. _**M'expliqua-t-il haussant les épaules.

- **_T'es mon chauffeur ou mon garde du corps ?_** Demandais-je joueuse.

- **_Euh… la première option._** Rigola-t-il.

Je dis au revoir a Emilie et lui promis de venir bientôt la revoir. Edward semblait plus à l'aise que Jasper mais rester tout de même vigilent quand on passa un groupe de femme plus âges.

- **_Arrête de stresser mon gentil Edward…_** murmurais-je lui prenant le bras**_. Elles ne vont pas te manger._**

- **_Pas sûr !_** grimaça-t-il me guidant à grand pas vers sa magnifique Volvo.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et la referma derrière moi avec douceur.

- **_Merci, Edward. _**

- **_De quoi ?_** S'étonna-t-il prenant la route.

- **_D'être venue me chercher et d'être là simplement._**

- **_Tu joues à quoi là ? _**

- **_A rien._** Soufflais-je tournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

- **_Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose ? Non ? _**

- **_Oui… bien sûr !_** Murmurais-je aussitôt.

Edward était un bon ami. J'aurais tellement voulu le connaitre plus avant. Je savais pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. Il était juste parfait. Mais, je regrettais rien… parce que maintenant j'avais Jasper.

Edward se gara sur le parking et coupa le moteur. Je sortis et il vint aussitôt à moi. Devant le cinéma se trouver toute la bande. Jacob discutait énergiquement avec Emmett et Jared. Bella quant à elle regarder le poignet de Rosalie avec insistance sous le sourire joyeux d'Annie. Jasper quant à lui parler un peu plus loin du groupe avec Alice. Edward qui avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules nous faisait avancer vers le groupe tranquillement.

Jared me vit le premier et vint à notre rencontre rapidement. Il me prit dans ses bras aussitôt faisant lâcher prise à Edward bougon pour le coup.

- **_fait comme chez toi !_** grogna ce dernier.

- **_exact_**. Rigola-t-il me faisant tourbillonner et surtout rire, attirant ainsi les regards.

- **_Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça à Léa ? _**S'exclama Bella surprise.

- **_Parce qu'elle nous crie pas dessus après et qu'on adore l'avoir dans nos bras._**

Pour toute réponse, je tirais la langue aux filles et serra fortement Jared contre moi. Jacob vient alors nous faire son cinéma et demanda la même faveur que je lui fis joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais très bien Jasper me vriller de son regard, mais il me laissa en compagnie de ses amis. D'habitude, il aurait réagi joueur et aurait fait des plaisanteries à notre sujet… mais pas ce soir.

Au contraire, quand on décida de rentrer dans le cinéma mon amoureux accompagna sa cousine à l'intérieur me laissant seule comme une conne à l'arrière. Edward qui avait vu visiblement la réaction et l'attitude étrange de son meilleur ami, abandonna Bella à Rosalie et Emmett et vint me rejoindre. Il replaça son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

- **_il se passe quoi entre vous ?_** souffla-t-il tandis que Bella attendait pour prendre place près de son compagnon.

- **_Rien !_** Soufflais-je timidement.

Arriver à la ranger de siège, je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait en fait plus aucune place et décider de m'installer juste devant eux. Seule. Et cela ne me déranger pas. Je retirais ma veste ainsi que mon sac et le posa sur le seul siège à ma gauche. Je sentais déjà quelques surprises venir du rang derrière moi et ce fut la voix grave d'Emmett qui me vint aux oreilles en premier.

- **_qu'est-ce qui leurs arrivent ?_**

- **_je ne sais pas. _**Souffla tristement Edward.

- **_Vous vous êtes disputé ?_** Quémanda Rosalie alors que je ne quittais pas l'écran géant des yeux. Les premières publicités passant déjà.

- **_Vous ne comptez rien dire ?_** S'étonna Emmett une fois de plus.

- **_Il n'y a rien à dire. _**Commençais-je me tournant vers eux.

Grave erreur, j'avais maintenant l'assistance de la grande ranger derrière moi et quelques personnes qui nous épiez en plus.

- **_Rien à dire ?_** Rétorqua vivement Jasper la voix dure. **_Comment pense tu qu'ils réagiront quand tu leurs dira ce que tu veux faire ? _**

Mon sang se glaça dans mon corps en imaginant que l'homme que j'aimais pouvait ainsi me trahir. J'avais les yeux grand ouvert braquer sur lui et je pu il lire différente émotion. La colère, la peur et puis du chagrin. Lentement, je quittais son regard pour me remettre droite, ignorant les demandes d'explication de nos amis. Le film commença enfin et je me ratatiner sur mon siège, alors que je sentais sur ma nuque une main virile me caresser. J'allais me retourner mais cette main forte m'en dissuada.

- **_c'est Edward._** Susurra-t-il à mon oreille. **_Tu veux que je vienne devant avec toi ? _**

Je fis aller lentement ma tête de gauche à droite ravalant mes larmes.

- **_je suis là, si tu le désire !_** Termina-t-il me prodiguant toujours ses douces caressent.

Le film avait commencé depuis presque cinq ou dix minutes quand une silhouette masculine retira mes affaires sur le siège et prit place. Je reconnus immédiatement la silhouette de mon amoureux. Edward retira alors sa main de ma nuque et Jasper passa un bras autour de moi me rapprochant rapidement de lui. Les larmes que j'avais eues du mal à retenir se déversèrent enfin et c'est le nez sur son torse et surtout son pull que je me laissais allé à ma tristesse.

- **_je suis désolé… pardonne moi…_** chuchota difficilement Jasper contre moi.

- **_Tu ne comprends pas…_** soufflais-je tristement. **_Il va vous faire du mal !_**

- **_Non. Ensemble nous sommes plus forts._** Me contra-t-il avec plus de force.

- **_Arrête de croire ça !_** m'agaçais-je reniflant bruyamment. **_James est un fou… il n'arrêtera que s'il meurt… ou que…_**

- **_Tu meurs !_** S'étrangla-t-il dangereusement.

Ma prise autour de lui se fit plus forte et j'entendis au loin la discussion entre les garçons.

- **_on part !_** Décréta alors Emmett furibond.

- **_Em' !_** Murmura Rosalie alors que Jasper quittait mon étreinte pour récupérer nos affaires.

On se leva tous et on sorti de la salle sous les protestations des spectateurs et de Jacob et Annie trop loin pour entendre notre conversation. Jasper posa ma veste sur mes épaules et j'allais l'enlacer quand Emmett attrapa mon avant-bras et me retourna brusquement vers lui.

- **_c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?_** Gronda-t-il les sourcils fronçait le visage dure.

- **_Lâche là._** Cria Jasper aussitôt.

- **_Vous nous cacher quoi encore ? J'en ai marre de votre cinéma. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer avec lui ce soir ? Pourquoi tu parles de mourir ?_** Questionna-t-il serrant un peu plus sa poigne.

Une grimace se peint sur mon visage. Jared et Edward vint aussitôt se mettre entre Jasper et Emmett prêts à en découdre l'un l'autre.

- **_Arrêter ! _**Hurlais-je. **_Vous vous donnez en spectacle… vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?_**

- **_Emmett._** Cracha Jasper. **_T'es mon meilleur pote, et on partage plus que qui conque sur cette terre… mais, je t'interdis de la toucher de cette façon. _**

- **_Je fais ce que je veux !_** S'irrita-t-il à son tour.

- **_T'es con ou tu fais expert putain ! _**S'énerva Rosalie à son tour. **_Tu n'as pas l'impression de te comporter comme son frère là ? A la forcer physiquement._**

- **_Quoi ?_** Fit aussitôt Emmett se tournant vers elle les yeux grand ouvert. **_Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. _**

- **_On le sait tous… mais, regarde son bras. _**Souffla-t-elle finalement.

Tout le monde me regarda et aussitôt j'en fis de même. Ça me sauta aux yeux comme tout le monde. Sur mon avant-bras, ou aucun vêtement reposer était visible les traces des doigts d'Emmett. Aussitôt, j'abaisser ma manche et croiser les bras autour de moi.

- **_c'est rien ! Je marque très facilement…_**

Emmett siffla entre ses dents et donna un coup furieux dans le pneu d'une voiture. J'allais aussitôt me loger dans ses bras musclé le prenant de court. Il resta les bras battant quelques secondes, qui me semblèrent des minutes.

- **_Emmett… serre moi fort !_** quémandais-je implorante.

- **_Je suis désolé !_** Me dit-il doucement au creux de l'oreille, me tenant fermement contre son corps musclé.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Edward essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec Jared, de calmer Jasper. Au bout d'un moment, je reviens voir mon amoureux et on prit place à l'arrière du véhicule d'Edward, direction la villa.

Dans le salon, je m'allongeais pratiquement sur mon amoureux et à moitié sur Edward qui ne me quittait décidément plus. Et j'aimais littéralement ça. Bella ne s'emblait pas s'en formaliser puisqu'elle avait droit elle aussi à un peu d'Edward et un peu de Rosalie.

- **_Il n'avait pas l'air super top de toute façon ce film._** Bougonna Jacob, Annie sur ses genoux.

- **_Moi, je voulais voir un film d'horreur !_** Renchérit Rosalie.

- **_Et moi je voulais mater l'acteur super sexy de ce film._** Ronchonna Bella alors qu'elle se prenait une tape sur la tête par son amoureux qui en passant avait un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Et moi je veux dormir !_** Rétorquais-je baillant grandement.

- **_Moi aussi !_** Souffla Alice.

- **_Tu restes dormir ?_** Questionna son cousin.

- **_Je vais lui préparer la chambre du fond._** Murmurais-je me redressant avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche l'homme de ma vie.

Il se laissa faire et avant que je me lève, il glissa naturellement sa langue dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir dangereusement dans le salon, alors que tous n'étaient pas au courant de nos petites activités de groupe. Je me relevais sous les sifflets des mecs et des larges sourires des filles. Du moins, tous sauf Annie et Alice. J'attrapais le bras de cette dernière et l'emmena à l'étage supérieur. On fit le lit en silence. J'allais partir quand Alice murmura une phrase étrange.

- **_il t'en voudra au début… mais finira par l'accepter. _**

Je me retournais brusquement et lui fit face.

- **_pardon ?_** Murmurais-je à mon tour.

- **_Jasper… quoi que tu décides, il te pardonnera toujours._** Reprit-elle.

- **_Alice !_** Fis-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Il t'aime et t'aimera toujours…tu sais tu es la première copine de mon cousin que j'apprécie. Jasper n'est jamais tomber sur les bonnes filles et je suis heureuse qu'il ait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter. _**

- **_Je me demande si je suis la bonne personne…_** fis-je baisant les yeux.

- **_Il m'a raconté, Léa. Je sais pratiquement tout. Même ce qu'y sait passer aujourd'hui. _**

Je fermais les yeux avec force et me mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- **_que comptes-tu réellement faire ? Partir ? _**

- **_je ne sais pas… j'ai juste peur pour eux Alice. Mon frère risque de s'en perdre à vous… je ne peux pas l'ignorer. _**

- **_Je ne te dirais pas le contraire._** L'entendis-je souffler.**_ J'aime toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison. Si tu as des raisons d'avoir peur alors nous aussi. Si tu penses qu'ils sont vraiment en danger et que tu dois partir alors fait-le._**

- **_Alice ! _**

- **_Je ne te blâme pas, Léa. Je serais dans ta situation, je voudrais aussi protéger ma famille et ceux que j'aime. _**

- **_J'ai peur !_** fis-je alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue.

Alice réduisit le peu d'espace entre nous et vint me prendre dans ses bras tendrement. Je me laissais faire, heureuse qu'enfin quelqu'un comprenne mon point de vue et mes émotions.

- **_je vais t'aider Léa… tu vas voir… tout ira bien. Je te le promets. _**

- **_Merci Alice, merci du fond du cœur._** Pleurais-je réalisant que j'allais devoir faire la chose la plus difficile au monde pour moi.

Partir encore ! Quitter les gens que j'aimais…. Les gens qui m'avaient ouvert leurs portent et surtout leurs cœurs. Ils allaient m'en vouloir, je le savais parfaitement. Mais je préférais mille fois avoir leurs colères contre moi, que la culpabilité de les voir souffrir à cause de James. Pire, les voir mourir comme Holly. Non. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nouveau Chapitre !**

**Attention... **

**Tellement impatiente de vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne j'ai pas attendu la correction...**

**donc MERCI d'être INDULGENT !**

**bonne lecture ! ****gros bisous**

**Sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

**La Fin du voyage.**

_Point de vue Léa. _

J'étais revenue de mon rendez-vous pour le prochain contrat à faire signer a un client, avec Jasper quand je vis mon téléphone portable indiquer trois appels en absence et un message texte. J'allais appuyer sur le bouton « lire », quand un nouvel appel m'en empêcha. Un simple numéro sans le nom.

**_- Allo ?_** Soufflais-je simplement.

Je n'entendais rien d'autre dans l'appareil que la respiration forte d'une personne.

L'employé responsable des fournitures informatiques, posa sur mon bureau la liste des achats à signer et attendit près de moi. Jasper la saluer d'un signe de tête après avoir déposé devant moi une tasse de café fumante et un biscuit sec. Je lui soufflais un "merci" du bout des lèvres et je le vis me faire un sourire éblouissant.

**_- Allo ?_** Repris-je une fois de plus, parcourant la liste sous mes yeux.

- **_Il ne te mérite pas Léa. Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant…_** entendis-je enfin mon interlocutoire souffler dangereusement.

Je connaissais que trop bien cette voix. Celle de mon tortionnaire. Celle de James Cooper, mon frère.

Je faillis lâcher le téléphone, mais il reprit me glaçant le sang.

- **_Personne ne te convient… sauf moi. Mais, je te promets de bientôt te rejoindre, ma petite sœur chérie_**_. _Continua-t-il lentement.

Mon corps s'était tendu à l'extrême une fois que mon esprit avait compris que mon frère qui était en prison avait une fois de plus trouvé le moyen d'entrer en contact avec moi. Sans perdre de temps, j'actionnais le haut-parleur. Jasper releva la tête aussitôt de son ordinateur. Il avait les sourcils fronçaient et son regard se fit dure de plus en plus en voyant mon état.

- **_Tu m'entends Léa ? _**Cracha beaucoup plus durement James. **_Je vais sortir de cette prison ou tu m'as enfermé… je vais venir te récupérer et nous allons rattraper tout le temps perdu… est-ce que tu comprends, petite sœur ?_** Termina-t-il par ricaner.

Jasper se leva rejetant au passage son siège à terre. Il attrapa mon téléphone d'entre mes doigts et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur derrière moi. Un hochet de surprise se fit entendre par l'employé dont le nom m'avait échappé. Nous avions tous les regards de l'immense pièce, alors que mon souffle était saccadé et que Jasper s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. Je pouvais entendre les téléphones de mes collègues sonner, mais personnes ne répondaient. Jasper remit lentement son siège sur pied et reprit place derrière son ordinateur le visage livide. Nous restâmes ainsi durant de longue minutes, jusqu'à que le téléphone de Jasper sonne nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. J'attrapais un stylo et signa la liste à l'employé pour la libérer. Elle la prit avec timidité, puis me remercia.

**_- Jasper Whitlock ! _**Murmura-t-il difficilement.

**_- …_**

Il ferma vivement les yeux et les ouvrit aussitôt pour les braquer sur moi.

- **_James vient de l'appeler sur son portable._** Expliqua-t-il tendant la main vers moi.

Je m'empressais de la récupérer et il me fit lever de mon siège après avoir raccroché.

**_- Ian et Shane nous attendent._** Dit-il m'entourant d'un bras, tout en me guidant déjà vers l'ascenseur.

Sur notre passage, des petits regards discret nous accompagner. Je détestais ça, mais je pouvais les comprendre. Jessica qui était également à son poste avec un client, me fit un pâle sourire que je lui rendis. C'était elle qui avait alerté les patrons, réalisais-je.

Une voix dans l'ascenseur, ma bouche vint rencontrer celle de mon amant avec brutalité et force. Il y répondit, mais me repoussa quand les portes se rouvrirent sur un comité d'accueil inquiet. Ian tendit les bras et je quittais ceux de mon amoureux pour mon ex.

- **_Il ne te fera pas de mal, ma Léa. Je te le jure !_** dit-il tendrement.

**_- Il va revenir…_** chuchotais-je à son oreille. **_Il me veut encore plus que tout. _**

Ian me serra encore plus fort contre lui et me porta avec facilité, pour m'emmener jusqu'à son bureau. Je voyais Jasper et Shane nous suivirent docilement. Ian s'installa sur son petit divan et me tient dans ses bras et sur ses genoux alors qu'il demander à Gwen un chocolat chaud.

- **_De l'alcool !_** Le contrat Jasper se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. **_Un Alcool fort ! _**

Shane lui tapota le dos et prit place près de lui. Shane et Jasper nous fixé en silence. La main d'Ian se balader de haut en bas sur mon dos et il embrassait tendrement mon visage et mon cou à plusieurs reprise.

- **_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous revoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre de mon vivant ! _**Entendis-je dire finalement Shane une petite grimace sur le visage.

- **_Moi non plus. _**Sourit timidement Ian me regardant tendrement. **_Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. _**Termina-t-il alors que Jasper grognait.

- **_Tu as beau être mon patron et tu as beau être sympathique…. Cela n'empêchera pas mon poing d'atterrir sur ton visage. _**Clama Jasper mauvais.

- **_Il n'a vraiment pas d'humour, ton fiancé_**. Ce scandalisa Ian, alors que Jasper grognait une fois de plus.

- **_Il en a quand il le veut !_** Soupirais-je reposant ma tête contre le torse de mon ex fiancé. **_C'est pour ça que je l'aime d'ailleurs ! _**

Je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas voir leurs sourires moqueurs tandis que Gwen revenait dans le bureau.

**_- Tient ma belle, un chocolat la chaud. _**

Je me redressais et me fit glisser sur le divan libérant Ian. Jasper attrapa la bouteille d'alcool, alors que Shane retourner les trois verres sur la table basse. Jasper servit les trois verres de whisky et les hommes burent cul sec. Jasper se resservit un verre et me le tendit. Je me levais et alla le rejoindre sous le regard surprit des deux frères. L'alcool me fit un bien fou et je redonnais mon verre à mon amoureux pour qu'il m'en redonne. Il comprit tout de suite, et le fit sans sourciller alors que je m'installais plus confortablement sur ses cuisses. Il me redonna le verre et passa son bras autour de ma taille, pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Nous ne formions qu'un est c'est ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

- **_euh… vas-y doucement, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, Léa._** Lâcha Shane le regard soucieux.

Jasper posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque me faisant pousser un léger gémissement. Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau et je lui tapais gentiment la cuisse pour le remettre à l'ordre.

- **_Je croyais que je n'avais pas d'humeur ? _**S'amusa-t-il reposant le verre que je lui avais glissé dans les mains sur la table.

Personne ne répondit et Ian me fit passer mon chocolat chaud timidement.

- **_qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? _**Commença-t-il.

-**_ Qu'il allait sortir de la prison et venir rattraper le temps perdu._** Soupirais-je sentant les mains de Jasper se crisper sur ma hanche.

- **_J'ai appelé l'inspecteur Reid, avant ton arrivé. _**

**_- Très bien. Faudra mettre Peter Field et Charlie au courant aussi. _**

**_- Ouais…_** grogna Jasper**_. Ils risquent de ne pas être content… surtout que Charlie venait de te donner un nouveau téléphone ! _**

**_- Je sais !_** Chuchotais-je renversant ma tête sur son épaule. **_Le réseau de James est visiblement toujours en place. _**

Mais, je savais quoi faire pour remédier à ce problème et mettre James hors service pour un très long moment. Une chose qui allait tous nous coûter, mais qui était maintenant indispensable.

J'allais devoir mettre Alice au courant, mettre en place un plan et surtout l'utiliser. Je me détestais pour ça.

Dimanche midi. Deux jours avait passé depuis que l'appel de James. Nous étions tous dans le salon, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jared et sa nouvelle copine, Jacob, Annie, Jasper et moi. Nous en étions à l'apéro et malgré les chips Emmett râlait comme à son habitude.

**_- j'ai faim ! _**

- **_tu as toujours faim._** Trancha Rose lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

- **_je suis en pleine croissance, ma puce d'amour._** Ronchonna-t-il fourrant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

- **_bon je vais préparer la salade... personne ne bouge_**. Fis-je rapidement voyant les filles déjà prête à se lever. **_Assises..._** clamais-je les pointant du doigt. **_Je m'occupe de la pauvre petite salade... seule !_**

Edward rit, mais Bella lui envoya son coude dans le ventre ce qui le fit taire.

J'étais en train de laver la salade, quand Alice arriva. C'est Jasper qui alla lui ouvrir. Alice me rejoins en cuisine une fois les salutations faite. Elle commença par me parler de son prochain week-end puis s'arrêta et analysa la scène.

- **_Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça ?_**

- **_Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible._** Murmurai-je jetant les feuilles abîmées à la poubelle.

- **_J'ai peut-être trouvé un autre moyen._** Dit-elle tout en buvant son verre de rouge que son cousin lui avait donné quelques minutes avant. **_Tu n'es pas obligé de partir comme une voleuse... et James n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Il faut casser votre couple pour que tu puisses fuir sans te soucier d'eux._**

Je la regardai ébahi par son discours. Elle avait dû réfléchir à tellement de choses depuis notre entrevue nocturne. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle fouilla dans son sac et posa discrètement sur le plan de travail une lettre. Tournant le dos aux autres, je la vis déplier le courrier et me tenir le papier pour que je puisse lire les quelques lignes. Impressionnant, voilà ce qui me vient d'abord en tête puis, la peur.

- **_Alice…_**

- **_je suis une grande fille et je t'ai promis de t'aider coûte que coûte. _**

- **_il va te détester. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. _**

- **_je ne te le demande, Léa. Tu as pris ta décision. Moi aussi_**.

Elle finit son verre d'une traite et me quitta pour le reste de nos amis. J'étais en train de finir de préparer notre repas, quand Emmett vient pointer le bout de son nez dans le saladier.

- **_Hey..._** m'offusquait grandement le tapant sur les doigts comme un enfant

- **_quoi ?_** Dit-il innocemment

Les autres rigolaient de son manège comme d'habitude. Je décidé de le bouder. Je repris place sur le divan. A gauche de Jasper. A droite d'Edward. Le premier prit d'assaut mes lèvres, alors que le second prix une de mes mains pour la serrer. C'était devenu naturel, mais aux yeux des autres cela pouvait porter à confusion. On mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Emmett continuait durant tout ce temps de me faire dérider. De tout faire pour obtenir le pardon.

- **_Allez Léa d'amour !_** murmura-t-il

Le surnom que m'avait donné Holly. Ma décision était prise. Le destin s'acharné sur mes amis, hors de question. Je les aimais trop pour ça. Après le repas, on débarrassa tous la table. J'étais chargé de remplir le lave-vaisselle. Emmett toujours dans mes pattes au grand dam de mon homme.

- **_Emmett arrête tes conneries maintenant. _**

- **_Non._** Soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi**_. Léa ? tu me pardonnes d'accord ?_**

- **_Non,_** soufflais-je, puis naturellement je pris place derrière le piano à la surprise de quelques-uns.

Jouer quelques notent sans vraiment de mélodie. Edward comme souvent vient me rejoindre et ses doigts virent donner une mélodie à mes notes. Elles étaient pour sa part calculées et étudiés. Bien vite, je le laissais faire et retira les mains des touches blanches et noires. Fermant les yeux, je savourais pour la dernière fois ce moment. Je reconnu la chanson jouée. Avant je la chantais souvent. Je fredonnais doucement pour ne pas le perturber. Une fois finie, il enchaîna sur des notes plus fraîches et plus enjoué. Deux morceaux de musique qui s'entremêlait.

Un nouveau test, réalisais-je. C'était époustouflant. Un test qui nous ferait mal à la tête à coup sûr. Tout le monde écoute attentivement. Nous étions tous pendu aux doigts de notre pianiste fabuleux. C'était un moment merveilleux que j'allais devoir briser. J'embrassai d'abord la joue d'Edward pour le remercier. Puis, je me levais pour rejoindre la cuisine. Comme je présentais, Emmett vient me rejoindre.

- **_Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête toute la journée._** Soupira-t-il tristement.

- **_Arrête Emmett._** Le stoppais-je vivement.

Ils empêchaient tout le monde d'écouter à musique. Je retournais vers Jasper qui m'accueillis avec un grand sourire. Emmett prit place près de moi.

- **_S'il te plait._** Reprit-il.

Je fis alors la chose qui allait changer nos vies. J'avais été vif et très réactif Emmett semblait d'ailleurs surpris. Ma bouche venait de s'abattre sur les siennes. J'allais me reculer, quand Emmett passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher. Il introduit naturellement sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis involontairement.

- **_C'est quoi ce délire ?_** S'écria tout à coup Alice, me faisant sursauter

Nous y étions. Acte un, scène un... Alice était le point central de ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait vivre le rôle de sa vie. Moi aussi. Celle de la fausse crise de nerfs. Celle de la révolte. Celle de la rupture. Jasper me tira vers lui doucement. Son regard était doux.

- **_Une pulsion ?_** S'amusa-t-il timidement.

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis se tourna vers sa cousine les yeux grands ouvert.

- **_Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. _**Dit-il simplement.

Son calme me surprenait moi-même. Sauf, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Alice et moi étions de mèche.

- **_Tu n'es pas sérieux là._** s'étrangla-t-elle sautant sur ses pieds. **_Ton meilleur pote et ta copine viennent de s'embrasser. _**

- **_Nous sommes un couple plutôt libre. _**Sourit-il.

- **_Tu déconne là. Vous jouez à quoi ? _**

- **_Cela ne te regarde pas Alice. _**

Elle en resta bouche bée.

- **_Très bien. Je pars d'ici. _**

- **_Non._**

Ma voix était montée très haut. Merde, ce n'était pas sensé ce passé comme ça.

- **_Laisse la partir, ma puce._**

- **_C'est ta cousine. _**Grognais-je contre Jasper.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas. _**

- **_Oui, Léa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Jasper vient juste de me faire sortir de sa vie pour toi. Tu es fière j'espère. _**Sanglota Alice me fondant le cœur.**_ Tu es pire que la peste et le choléra. _**

Jasper se leva aussitôt.

- **_Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? Tu veux protéger la pauvre petite femme qui risque de tous nous faire tuer. _**

- **_Alice !_** s'indigna Jasper et Edward comme un seul homme.

- **_Quoi ? _**s'énerva-t-elle. **_Nous sommes tous conscient de cette possibilité. Pourtant tu restes avec elle. Tu vas nous faire tuer. _**Trancha-t-elle se tournant vers moi.

Je vis comme au ralenti la main de Jasper venir heurter le visage de sa cousine. Mon cri fut étouffé par ceux des autres. Merde, Jasper venait de gifler Alice. Tous partez en miette là.

- **_Sort et ne revient pas ! _**trancha-t-il durement.

Je vis Alice nous regardait tour à tour, puis sortir de la villa à toute vitesse. C'est le bruit d'un démarrage précipité qui me sortit de mon état de stupéfaction. Tremblantes je laissais tout le monde et monta dans la chambre. De dessous le lit, je sortie mes deux valises. J'étais en train de jeter tout et n'importe quoi dedans quand une voix me fit sursauter.

- **_Tu fais quoi ?_** questionna s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Je parts. _**

- **_Léa… non… pourquoi ? _**

Je ne dis mot. Jasper attrapa le linge dans mes mains et le jeta sur le sol.

- **_J'ai besoin de faire le point. _**

- **_Sur quoi ? sur nous ?_**

- **_Sur tout, Jasper… _**pleurais-je. **_Alice a raison. Je suis une mauvaise personne. Vous risquez vos vies par ma faute. _**

- **_Non. Ne dit pas !_**

Jasper attrapa durement mes épaules et les serra.

- **_Lâche-moi._** Grognais-je bougeant dans tous les sens.

Etre dans ses bras allait me faire changer d'avis. Sans aucun doute. Hors, nous étions allées trop loin là.

- **_J'ai besoin de partir quelques jours, Jasper. Tu me dois ça. _**

- **_Tu ne vas pas revenir._** L'entendis-je dire doucement en me relâchant.

Les larmes s'écrasèrent aussitôt sur mes joues. Il savait au fond de lui.

- **_C'est fini._** Pleurais-je. **_je n'y arrive plus. _**

- **_Ne fait pas ça, Léa. Ensemble nous sommes plus forts. _**

- **_Non. James l'est beaucoup plus. Désolé. Je t'aime trop pour te faire courir le moindre risque. _**

Tant pis pour mes affaires. Je sortie de la chambre et descendit les escaliers aux pas de courses. En bas, dans le salon tout le monde était debout. Visiblement, ils avaient tout entendu.

- **_Si tu pars… ne reviens pas._** Entendis-je Jasper dire cruellement.

Cela me brisa le cœur.

- **_J'espère que c'est la colère qui te fait parler_**. Soufflais-je en retour.

- **_Oui, surement. Mais, je souffrirais qu'une fois… je refuse de vivre ça encore une fois. _**

Si tu pas me reviens pas non tandis que cruellement

- D'accord. Tranchais-je.

Sans un regard pour personne, j'attrapais mon sac et mon téléphone dans l'entrée. Je décrochais les clés de la maison de mon porte-clés et sans me tourner rajouta à l'attention de tous.

- **_Merci infiniment de m'avoir accueilli. J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez. _**

Sans attendre, j'ouvris la porte et sortie sous la stupeur générale. Je courus jusqu'au bout de la roue. Alice m'attendait dans sa voiture.

- **_Alors ? _**

- **_C'est fini._** Lui appris-je tristement la prenant dans mes bras. **_Tout est fini. _**

- **_Il te pardonnera. Crois-moi. _**

*/*

Le lendemain, Alice m'accompagna en voiture au travail. Elle me déposa tout de même à l'angle de la rue pour ne pas que Jasper nous croissent ensemble.

**_- soit prudente._** Lui dis-je avant de la quitter.

**_- si c'est trop dur appel moi, je viendrais te chercher._** Souffla-t-elle tristement.

- **_merci Alice. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour nous._**

**_- merci à toi de te sacrifier... encore une fois ! _**

Je lui fis un sourire crispé, puis claqua la portière.

Dans le hall, je saluais le personnel généralement tous par leurs prénoms et d'autres par un hochement de tête. Dieu que ça allait me manquer. Jessica m'attendait comme tous les matins avec le courrier.

- **_tient t'es toute seule ce matin ?_** S'étonna-t-elle instinctivement.

- **_et je le serais souvent maintenant._** Lui murmurais-je discrètement pour ne pas que les autres entendent.

Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte alors que je triais les lettres sur son bureau.

**_- tient ça c'est pour Gwen._** Chuchotais-je la gorge serré.

- **_Léa... je suis vraiment désolé !_** marmonna-t-elle baisant la tête.

**_- tu n'y es pour rien. _**

- **_tu ... tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? Je veux dire Mike sera ravis de te voir ..._**

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Jessica puisse être si gentille avant. Elle me prouvait chaque jour que j'avais eu tort à son sujet et que Mike était l'homme parfait pour elle.

- **_merci Jess mais je crois que je vais passer quelques temps avec Ian et Shane. _**

**_- D'accord. Mais si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas ! _**

Je lui refis un sourire tout de même triste et alla à mon bureau. Il était huit heures. J'avais donc une heure devant moi avant de Jasper ne vienne. Je décidais de faire un maximum de lecture et de correction avant de faire une pile net sur son bureau. J'eus droit également à trois appels téléphoniques de clients potentiels pour le secteur mode.

Neuf heures moins cinq. Je pris une pile de dossier, mon stylo porte bonheur, une calculatrice et mis mon téléphone de bureau en dérangement. J'étais chargée comme un âne, quand je passais devant Jessica.

- **_je vais chez Ian travailler dans le calme, si on te demande je suis dans le coin et je ne vais pas tarder à arriver..._**

**_- pas de souci... et s'il me le demande ?_** Grimaça-t-elle.

- **_tu m'as vu ce matin et puis maintenant tu me cherche comme tous les autres._**

**_- aucun problème._** décréta-t-elle attrapant le téléphone qui sonnait encore et encore.

Je repris alors mes habitudes. Délaissant l'ascenseur pour les escaliers. Cela me fit du bien de faire de l'exercice.

Gwen fut choquée de me voir arriver de si bonne heure, mais vu qu'elle était au téléphone elle ne put faire aucune réflexion. J'attendis qu'elle finisse tout de même pour lui dire de ne rien laisser filtrer sur ma présence.

**_- Léa, je suis contente de te voir, ma puce !_**

**_- moi aussi, Gwen. Comment tu vas ? _**

**_- très bien merci. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_**

**_- je souhaite travaille au calme et je souhaite par-dessus tout que personne ne sache que je suis ici._**

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis reprit.

- **_c'est donc déjà fini ?_** S'aventura-t-elle. **_Il n'a pas supporté ce qui se cache sous les tiroirs ? _**

**_- non... c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je peux aller travailler dans un des bureaux ? _**

Elle fit oui de la tête, le regard triste, le visage blême. Je l'avais déçue encore une fois. En passant près d'elle, je vis sur son bureau une photo d'Ian, Shane, Holly et moi. Ma famille de cœur.

Je retiens un soupire et prit la direction du premier bureau sur la droite. C'était un endroit réservé aux experts comptable en générale pour discuter des comptes de la société sans les petits stagiaires autour d'eux, j'espérais qu'aucun ne décide de venir aujourd'hui.

Ce fut qu'une heure plus tard, que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec une lenteur exagérer.

**_- Léa ?_** Chuchota Gwen timidement.

**_- entre !_** Rigolais-je à moitié.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Je la vis ensuite refermer avec douceur la porte et me sourire anxieuse.

- **_tu te fais taper sur les doigts ?_** Soupirais-je.

- **_plus que ça oui... presque toute la boite te cherche. Y a Jessica qui fait le premier forcing mais la pauvre elle souffre. Déjà y a Jasper qui est passé à l'attaque deux fois en quinze minutes. Ensuite, les employés ont pleins de chose à te faire signer et Ian est en rendez-vous... ensuite..._**

**_- stop !_** Fis-je aussitôt, la voyant débité à une vitesse fulgurante. **_Je vais sortir de ma cachette. Promis ! _**

**_- je suis désolé !_** marmonna-t-elle avant de ressortir du bureau penaud.

Une heure. Je n'en revenais pas. L'entreprise ne pouvait pas se passer de moi durant soixante minutes. Comment allez faire Ian et les autres à mon départ ?

Je préférer laisser cette question de côté pour le moment et sortie de ma cachette avec tous mes dossiers dans les bras. Je repris les escaliers et quand j'ouvris la porte de mon étage, un vague sentiment de soulagement envahi les lieux.

- **_désolé Jess !_** Murmurais-je, la voyant prête à exploser.

- **_plus jamais ça !_** Contra-t-elle fermant les yeux. **_Je ne sais pas comment tu fais... ils sont... brrr !_**

- **_je sais..._** rigolais-je à moitié.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les uns après les autres ils viennent me demander de signer tel papier, me questionnais sur telle document ou dossier et certains même voulait un entretien pour le nouveau poste vacant au service mode.

- **_stop !_** Claqua ma voix durement faisant silence dans l'immense pièce.

Tout le monde me regarda avec des gros yeux.

**_- merci infiniment !_** Terminais-je me frayant un chemin jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je faillis m'arrêter net, mais je fis un effort inhumain pour continuer et faire comme si de rien été. Jasper était à son bureau. Pour le moment dos à moi. Il avait le nez dans les dossiers que j'avais annoté avant son arrivée et semblait très concentrer.

**_- bonjour._** Murmurais-je la gorge noué.

- **_bonjour, mademoiselle Lloyd._** clama-t-il sans relever la tête.

D'accord, voilà qui était fait, pensais-je évitant de pleurer comme une enfant devant tout le monde. Professionnel, restait professionnel.

- **_tient de quoi t'occuper !_** Fis-je timidement posant le tout sur un coin de son bureau.

Il inclina la tête et releva les yeux vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Rouge. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue. Avait-il pleuré ?

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras et je sentis le sang s'introduire dans ma bouche. Je ne m'étais pas raté dit donc.

Détournant les yeux, je pris place sur nom siège et appela la première personne pour son problème. vingt minutes. Le temps qu'il me fallut pour combler tout le monde.

Une fois tout redevenu calme, je décidais d'aller me chercher un café et décida de faire une pause avec Jessica sous le regard curieux et insistant de plusieurs personnes.

- **_tu tiens le coup ?_** Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- **_je crois. ll ne me parle pas et fait comme si je n'existais pas… mais, je crois que je l'ai mérité._** Fis-je de la même façon.

**_- si tu veux en parler je suis là._** Souffla-t-elle timidement.

**_- je sais. Merci, Jess ! Sinon comment vas Mike la terreur ? _**

Elle partit au quart de tour. Elle me raconta tout ou presque tout. Elle me fit grâce évidement des petits détails croustillant de leurs vie sexuelles ce que j'appréciais grandement.

- **_désolé de vous interrompre_**. Claqua la voix grave de Jasper nous faisant sursauter. **_Ton téléphone n'arrêter pas de sonner, alors j'ai décroché... c'est ... urgent !_** dit-il la mâchoire contracté.

Je saluais d'un mouvement de tête Jessica et suivit Jasper jusqu'à notre bureau.

**_- c'est Peter!_** dit-il alors que je prenais le combinait.

Peter ? Pourquoi m'appelait-il ?

**_- allo ? _**

**_- tu peux me retrouver au café au coin de Delancey St et Chrysties St ? _**

**_- le nom ? _**

**_- Gimme Coffee ! _**

**_- pas de souci. _**

**_- a tout de suite !_**

Je raccrochais aussi sec attraper mon sac et ma veste avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Malheureusement pour moi, Jasper me rattrapa et me bloqua l'accès avec son corps.

**_- Jasper, laisse-moi passer ? _**

**_- Ou vas-tu ?_** demanda-t-il vivement.

Je baisais la tête alors que Jess et d'autre nous espionner du coin de l'œil.

- **_besoin d'aide ?_** demanda la première timidement.

- **_non._** Soufflais-je.

Puis, je me regarder fixement Jasper. L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et que j'allais devoir encore faire souffrir.

- **_si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas_**. Lui dis-je froidement, essayant de passer sous son bras.

Trop rapide et me repoussa doucement.

- **_tu ne peux pas te promener toute seule dans les rues alors que... _**

- **_ce ne sont plus tes histoires... Jasper ! Tu me la très bien fait comprendre hier soir ! _**Sifflais-je durement.

**_- je..._**

Il se tue un instant baissant les bras.

- **_c'était la colère et la tristesse qui m'ont fait parler... je t'aime trop pour..._**

**_- je peux plus Jazz. Je t'aime aussi... mais, tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier hier soir... Alice..._**

**_- Alice ne viendra plus t'ennuyer._** dit-il vivement. **_Elle restera en dehors de nos vies à partir de maintenant !_**

- **_non_**. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. **_Alice n'y est pour rien... écoute, on en reparle après si tu veux... là, je dois rejoindre Peter. _**

**_- je viens ! _**

**_- non._** M'énervais-je. **_Tu n'es plus mon petit ami, je refuse que tu sois à cette entretient. Crois-moi, plus vite tu t'éloigneras de moi, mieux tu t'en porteras. _**

Lui laissant pas le temps de contredire ou riposter, je le contourner et descendit rapidement les marches essayant de ne pas me fouler une cheville. vive les talons haut, pestais-je.

ce fut qu'une fois dans le taxi que je me permis de pleurer à nouveau sous le regard étonnée du chauffeur perturbé qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Gimme Coffee, dix minutes plus tard. J'entrais dans le café/bar avec une boule dans le ventre. Je repérais très vite Peter parmi les autres clients. Quand il me vit il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

**_- tu as mauvaise mine, Léa !_** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

**_-_** **_et_** **_toi encore pire._** M'amusais-je timidement voyant un homme à ses côtés ce lever.

- **_Léa voici l'inspecteur Derek Morgan du FBI. Je l'ai contacté après l'incident de début de semaine._**

Je lui serrais la main après mettre dégager de mon ami et nous primes place autour de la petite table.

L'inspecteur me demanda, alors de lui raconter en détail les faits de l'histoire avec James et me questionna sans relâche durant pratiquement deux heures. Une fois fini, le silence se fit entre nous trois. L'inspecteur se leva pour payer nos consommations soit trois cafés, deux sodas et un vin blanc pour ma part pour me redonner du courage. Peter me demanda de me lever et on sorti du café par l'arrière du bâtiment. Là une voiture banaliser avec chauffeur et vitre tintée nous attendait. Peter ouvrit la porte arrière et on monta dedans.

On attendit environs dix secondes avant que l'inspecteur Morgan ne monte également dans le véhicule sur le siège passager avant. Il me demanda ensuite ou il devait me déposer et j'indiquais au chauffeur qui en fait était un inspecteur criminel, la tour Johnson.

- **_bon sinon comment vont tes colocataires ?_** demanda-t-il gentiment pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_ex colocataires !_** Lui appris-je anxieuse.

Il resta silencieux à me regarder puis ses yeux se firent dangereux.

- **_tu allais fuir... encore !_** Lâcha-t-il sévèrement.

**_- c'était pour leurs biens._**

**_- et comment ont-il réagit ? _**

**_- j'ai fait passer ça comme une rupture entre Jasper et moi._**

**_- il était d'accord ?_**

**_- il ne sait rien. J'ai vraiment rompu avec lui._** Murmurais-je tristement.

- **_oh... il doit te maudire !_** Réalisa-t-il.

- **_tu es très loin du compte... mais c'est le prix à payer pour sa survie et celle des autres... _**

**_- madame Lloyd ! Si vous acceptez de témoigner contre votre frère nous promettons de mettre des hommes pour la sécurité de vos amis. _**

**_- je sais._** Pleurais-je.

**_- vient là._** Souffla Peter ouvrant ses bras pour que je m'y faufile.

- **_prend soin d'eux Peter, je te supplie de les garder en vie. _**

**_- je vais faire tout pour, Léa... tu es de ma famille toi aussi... comme ta sœur... elle me le permettrait pas. _**

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de la société Johnson. Je serais dans mes bras Peter une dernière fois.

- **_soit courageuse. Et je te dis à très vite !_**

**_- prend soin de ta famille et de nos amis._** Lui demandais-je une fois de plus avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer rapidement.

La voiture démarra aussi sec et je soufflais pour me donner courage. J'étais pratiquement arrivé en haut des marches quand on me bouscula. J'allais râler et lâchais ma colère de toutes les accumulations quand je vis le visage de la personne.

**_- part Léa... quitte cette ville sur le champ. _**

Puis, il me donna mon sac tomber à terre et courra jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Sans perdre une minute, je rentrais dans le bâtiment et fila à toute vitesse vers mon bureau. Jasper y était déjà avec Shane.

- **_hey Léa d'amour_**. Rit-il me serrant fortement contre lui. **_Tu vas bien ? _**

- **_géniale_**! Ironisais-je jetant mon sac à terre avant de prendre le combinait et de taper le numéro de Peter.

- **_qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** S'enquit-il vivement.

- **_ce soir..._** soufflais-je le cœur battant encore plus fort.

**_- pourquoi_** ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Waynes Morris !_** Dis-je telle une bombe.

Le nom du complice de mon frère. Le nom de l'homme qui déjà était venue me mettre en garde à Forks. Le nom de l'homme qui m'avait déjà sauvé la vie au collège.

- **_putain._** Cracha-t-il vivement. **_D'accord, ce soir !_** Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je fis de même et me rendit compte que les deux hommes près de moi me dévisager la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- **_tu as vu un fantôme ?_** Demanda Shane.

- **_que t'a dit Peter ?_** Questionna le second.

Les ignorant totalement, je me relevais attrapa mon sac et des dossiers.

**_- je vais dans le bureau d'Ian. A tout à l'heure !_** Fis-je un peu plus fort que prévu vu que les plus proches relever la tête vers moi.

Après avoir pratiquement couru dans les escaliers, je souris à Gwen qui discuter avec une employée qui essayait visiblement d'avoir un entretient avec Ian et sans frapper, j'entrais dans le bureau. Je vis d'abord le regard soucieux et surprit de Ian, puis entendit la jeune employée demander à Gwen pourquoi je pouvais y aller et pas elle.

- **_c'est Léa ! _**s'indigna Gwen rapidement.

- **_un problème _**? Demandais-je me retournant vers elles.

**_- elle veut voir Ian pour un problème de salaire ! _**M'informa Gwen timidement.

- **_tu es là depuis combien de temps? _**M'enquis-je posant mes yeux sur la jeune femme.

- **_deux mois. _**Dit-elle me regardant de haut.

- **_alors pour information, monsieur Johnson ne s'occupe pas des salaires, va directement voir la comptabilité au niveau inférieur. Et évite de revenir dans cet étage si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la porte ! _**

**_- mais... _**

**_- un conseille ne dit plus un mot._** Claqua la voix dure d'Ian refermant la porte aussi sec.

J'étais là, entre la porte en bois et le corps de mon ex-fiancé. Il me regardait avec de l'incompréhension et autre chose...malheureusement, je compris que trop tard.

**_- tu me manque, Léa._** Souffla-t-il portant une main à mon visage. **_Encore plus quand tu t'énerve contre un employé. Ça m'excite et tu le sais plus que quiconque…_**

- **_Ian..._** soupirais-je posant mon front contre le haut de son torse.

**_- juste... un baiser ! Je te demande juste un baiser..._** murmura-t-il tendu.

**_- non... _**

- **_je t'en supplie Léa... personne n'en sera rien._**

- **_je me fiche de savoir qui le sera ou non... je... je ne veux pas te faire de mal... et je t'en ferais encore si je dis oui... _**

**_- je suis prêts à souffrir l'éternité pour un simple baiser de toi, ma douce Léa._**

J'allais succomber je le savais, mais heureusement un coup à la porte me sortit de ma torpeur. Ian souffla et nous décala de la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors que je rejoignais mal à l'aise le canapé.

**_- tient… pourquoi elle vient toujours dans ton bureau quand elle veut être tranquille ?_** S'amusa Shane suivit de très près par Jasper, le comptable et Milly l'informaticienne.

- **_parce que je suis le plus craquant dans cette boite_**. Lâcha-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil sous le regard noir de Jasper.

- **_en fait, c'est parce qu'il a la meilleure vue de l'immeuble_**. Soufflais-je les yeux braqué dans mes dossiers. **_Mais si tu veux garder la première version c'est d'accord pour moi. _**

Shane rit, mais Ian bougonna dans sa barbe. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table de réunion me laissant à mes occupations. J'entendais les différents points aborder, mais je ne fis aucune intervention ou commentaire. Ils devaient faire sans moi.

**_- autres choses ?_** Demanda Ian au bout de deux heures intense.

Personnes ne dit mot.

- **_les primes d'été des employés, les tickets cadeaux pour les stagiaires à faire imprimé avant la fin du mois, les sponsors pour le tournois de foot, la liste des tissus à acheter pour le défiler de Paula Landry, les puces informatiques à sauvegarder et à réinitialisé avant le douze et le renouvellement de contrat de Nicolas Ambroise qui termine dans deux semaines_**. Lâchais-je simplement tournant du même coup la page que je venais de lire.

Grand silence qui me fit tourner la tête. J'adorais ça…

- **_c'est un robot cette fille !_** Entendis-je le comptable soufflais ce qui me fit sourire.

**_- j'aurais préféré organiser, mais je prends aussi._** Rigolais-je relevant la tête vers le groupe.

Ian avait les yeux fermés, Shane se prenait la tête entre ses mains, Milly en avait la bouche grande ouverte et Jasper...

Je baissais la tête rapidement attrapant un bloc note et une feuille de papier pour ne pas continuer à fixer son visage béat et amoureux. Hors de question. J'étais trop faible!

Il repartir alors pour une heure et demie supplémentaire. Gwen nous apporta de quoi nous déshydrater toute les demies heures ce qui me faisait sourire et énerver Shane qui voulait terminer au plus vite.

- **_et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous aider ?_** Clama-t-il finalement.

Je regardais simplement ma montre.

**_- faut bien que tu fasses sans moi, mon coco._** Rigolais-je.

**_- non._** grommela-t-il. **_Je suis bien content de t'avoir pour ce genre de chose et tu vas tellement plus vite. _**

**_- je ne serais pas toujours là Shane et puis j'ai fini ma journée._** Soufflais-je timidement tout en pliants le papier que je venais d'écrire.

- **_tu pars ?_** S'étrangla Ian vivement. **_Tu as quelques choses de prévu ? _**

- **_on peut dire ça comme ça._** Dis-je mettant tous les documents dans un coin de la table et la lettre ainsi que les mémos sur un autre coin.

Je m'avançais vers eux et posa mes lèvres sur les joues de Shane, puis sur celle de Ian. Ils restèrent perplexe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Jasper attrapa mon poignet, avant que je m'éloigne ce qui me comprima le cœur.

**_- tu... tu dors ou ce soir ? _**

Ian tourna sa tête vers moi à la vitesse de l'éclair ce qui me fit passer au rouge cramoisie.

**_- merci Jasper… très diplomate de ta part !_** Soufflais-je essayant de récupérer mon bras.

Il soupira, mais se laissa pas déstabilisé.

**_- Tu peux venir à la villa ce soir ?_** Murmura-t-il tendu sachant pertinemment que j'allais refuser de dire ou je comptais dormir.

Que dire ? Que faire ?

- **_oui_**. Murmurais-je. **_Je passerais à la villa pour parler et pour... prendre mes affaires. _**

Le sourire qu'affichais alors Milly ne passa pas inaperçue. Pour personne. Instinctivement, je baisais la tête pour poser avec légèreté mes lèvres sur celui qui jadis était mon homme. Il ne dû pas comprendre, ou pas s'y attendre, mais cela eu l'effet de lui faire lâcher mon bras. Sans perdre de temps, je filais vers la sortie et ne donna pas un dernier coup d'œil d'arrière moi. Parce qu'en réalité c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais sûrement. Mes deux frères de cœur. L'homme que j'aimais. Était certainement des personnes de mon passé. Des personnes qui était en relation avec Sarah Lloyd... mais Sarah Lloyd allait mourir dans peu de temps !

Je récupérais mon sac et ma veste avant d'enlacer Jessica surprise et de sortir de l'immeuble à la vitesse de l'éclair. Devant celui-ci une voiture noir et vitre tintée. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et je m'engouffrais dedans rapidement.

- **_Prête ?_** me demanda Peter tendu.

- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je alors que je repérais à l'avant l'inspecteur Morgan et l'inspecteur Reid.

Nous y étions pensais-je. Sarah Lloyd n'existait pratiquement plus !

_Point de vue Ian. _

Une feuille bien pliée attira mon attention. Elle était à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Prit d'une envie soudaine, je me levais et alla prendre le bout de papier. Mon prénom y était écrit. Ian avec un cœur sur le « i ». Léa, soufflais-je intérieurement. Je levais le papier jusqu'à mes yeux mais la lumière n'y changea rien. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris délicatement.

Une lettre. Ce qu'avait écrit Léa tandis que nous travaillions était une lettre. Pour moi. Je n'en revenais pas. Shane dû voir mon état de stress et d'incompréhension, puisqu'il se leva de sa chaise et vint regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

- **_C'est quoi ?_** demanda-t-il timidement.

- **_Une lettre. _**

- **_Une lettre ?_** s'étonna-t-il. **_De qui ?_**

- **_Léa !_** couinais-je.

Il en resta sans voix. Jasper qui nous regardaient du coin de l'œil tourna la tête et Milly et le comptable arrêtèrent leurs petit discours inutile sur les nouvelles puce informatique à acheter.

C'était personnel, je le savais mais je ne voulais pas laisser Shane en dehors de cela. C'était sa sœur adoptive après tout.

_« Ian,_

_Je voulais t'écrire une dernière lettre. _

_Une lettre pour te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi, ton frère, ta famille._

_J'ai cherché mes mots, mes phrases depuis que je me suis posé sur ce canapé. Essayant de t'exprimer ma douleur, ma tristesse et tout mon amour que je te porte ainsi qu'à Shane. Depuis ce matin, je réfléchi à cette lettre. Puis, j'en reviens au même point : tu vas me détester !_

_C'est années passé avec toi et ta famille furent plein de surprise et de joie. Tu m'auras rempli la tête de beaux souvenirs… et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. Je pars Ian. Je ne reviendrais sûrement jamais. Je dois le faire pour ta sœur, Holly, pour ton frère Shane, pour toi aussi et les autres…_

_Je t'aime plus que tu peux l'imaginer et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu m'as trouvé une remplaçante dans ton cœur. Je pars Ian. Ce soir… trouve quelqu'un de fiable pour me remplacer au boulot… j'ai fait une liste que j'ai donné à Gwen des différentes choses à régler pour les six mois à venir. Depuis ce matin, j'y suis et je n'ai dû rien oublier._

_On se croisera certainement un jour, mais quand… personne ne peux le savoir._

_Ne dit pas à Jasper les raisons de mon départ… je lui réserve quelques choses de spécial. Il ne doit pas savoir pour le moment, sinon, il me retrouvera…_

_Je vais tout faire pour mettre hors-jeu James Cooper. J'aurais dû le faire après la mort de Holly, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Cependant, je vais réparer mon erreur, je te le jure !_

_Tu vas tellement me manquer sache le bien…_

_Promet moi de veiller sur Shane et sur Jasper… j'en demande peut-être un peu trop, mais j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Je t'aime Ian et tu resteras graver dans mon cœur comme l'homme qui m'a faite découvrir à moi-même. L'homme qui m'a appris à m'aimer et à aimer ! _

_Je te supplie de me pardonne. J'espère du fond du cœur pouvoir te revoir un jour ! _

_Au revoir, Léa Cooper pour quelques heures. »_

Mort. Mon cœur venait de mourir, alors que Shane sortait en courant de mon bureau pour sûrement passé déjà des coups de fils pour savoir ce qu'était cette histoire. Mais ont fond de moi, je savais. Léa partait pour un sacré long moment, peut-être même pour toujours…

- **_Léa…_** sanglotais-je pliant la lettre pour la cacher à Jasper qui était maintenant debout face à moi.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _**Dit-il inquiet.

- **_Rentre chez toi, Jasper… _**murmurais-je difficilement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? <strong>_

_**Des surprises ? **_

_**envie de me jeter des tomates à la figure ? lol**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir, **

**voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**bonne lecture !**

**gros bisous et bonne semaine **

**sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

**Partie, elle est partie !**

_Point de vue Jasper_

J'étais dans ma chambre essayant véhément de me dire que tout allé revenir à la normal. Que tout ceci était qu'un cauchemar et que la femme que j'aimais aller revenir. Mais, rien à faire. J'espérais de tout mon cœur la revoir passer la porte de cette maison, mais j'avais dit tellement de méchanceté que je lui en voulais pas de m'abandonner. Je rageais. Je me détruisais de l'intérieur. Trois jours. Trois longs jours, que j'étais dans tous mes états. Je n'étais même pas revenue travailler tellement la douleur de son absence était atroce.

La sonnette de la maison retentis, me sortant de mes pensées morose. Rose passa devant ma chambre après quelques secondes sans y regarder dedans, sachant déjà la position que j'avais. Elle descendit voir qui était venu perturber le silence de la villa, d'un pas décidé. Quant à moi, j'avais arrêté de me précipiter à chaque mouvement.

- **_Alice ?_** Entendis-je au bout d'un moment.

Le reste fut que des murmures qui m'énervèrent plus qu'autre chose. La porte d'entrer claqua et j'entendis rose remonter.

- **_tout le monde en bas._** cria-t-elle dans le couloir, avant de redescendre comme une flèche.

Intrigué n'était pas le mot qui convenait à la situation. Sans nous faire prier, on sortit tous de nos chambres. En arrivant en bas, je vis un carton posé sur la table à manger du salon devant... Alice.

- **_que fais-tu ici ?_** Demandais-je glacialement.

Elle sursauta, mais ne répondit pas. Elle préféra nous regarder tour à tour, puis ouvrit la boite lentement.

Elle en sortie alors une lettre manuscrite, une grande enveloppe cachetée, des enveloppes nominatives et une sorte de cahier plastifié.

- **_prenez place !_** dit-elle la voix vibrante.

Personne ne bougea, mais ce fut Edward qui fit réagir tout le monde. Un à un, on prit place autour de la table et je pris bien soin de me mettre à l'opposer de ma chère cousine. Alice déplia la lettre et commença à lire à voix haute.

- **_« Bonjour à vous. Si Alice vous lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai pris une lourde décision. J'ai dû faire des choix difficiles dans ma vie… celle-ci était la plus douloureuse. Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser une fois de plus auprès d'Alice. J'ai dû te mettre dans une situation difficile et connaissant Jasper il n'a pas dû être très tendre avec toi. »_**

En effet, pensais-je aussitôt. Après avoir réalisé le départ du moins la fuite de Léa, Alice avait été la première à passer sous ma colère. Elle était venue nous expliquer de son point de vue la situation et avait voulu m'aider durant cette épreuve. Résultat des courses, Alice était repartie une demi-heure plus tard avec un manteau de reproche et de mots peu glorieux, pour lui tenir chaud durant l'hiver qui arrivait.

- **_« Pardonne moi et merci infiniment pour ton sacrifice. Je t'assure il ne sera pas vint. Grâce à toi, tu as sauvé la vie de tes ami(e)s, de ton cousin… peut-être même plus. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes réuni ? Simplement, parce que vous avez eu le malheur de croiser ma route. » _**

- **_C'est quoi ce délire._** Cria Emmett, tapant du poing sur la table.

- **_Laisse-moi finir !_** Siffla Alice, tandis que Rose essayait de calmer son homme.

Alice reprit évitant soigneusement mon regard.

- **_« Je suis désolé d'être partie aussi vite et surtout pour vous avoir fait du mal. Ce n'était pas mon attention. Cependant, personnes ne m'aurait laissé partir sans ça. Pour vous protégez, j'ai dû m'exiler quelques temps… un mois, deux mois, un an ou peut-être plus. J'espère sincèrement vous revoir dans les prochaines semaines, mais je ne pense pas cela possible. Alors faite votre vie, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Dans le carton vous trouverez toute mon histoire. Mon passé refoulé. Pour faire court, je suis sous protection policière. Je vais témoigner dans quelques mois contre une personne puissante. Mon frère. Je ne suis pas en sécurité, c'est pour cela que je vous quitte tristement. Pour ne pas vous causer de souci… Holly a dû en payer le prix cher… sa vie ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça. »_**

- **_Elle est partie parce qu'elle est en danger ? _**Murmura difficilement Bella. **_Pas parce qu'elle ne nous aime pas ! _**

- **_Oui._** Lui dis simplement Alice.

Puis, elle reprit une seconde fois.

- **_« Le classeur, retrace les coupures de journaux concernant cette affaire. Je sais que beaucoup aurait de la pitié et se sentirons mal pour moi… ce n'est pas le but. Vous êtes mes ami(e)s et je veux vous faire part de cette partie de moi. Les garçons, quoi que vous trouviez, lisez… garder la tête froide et surtout ne vous entre tuez pas. » _**

- **_Facile à dire !_** Lâcha Edward douloureusement.

- **_« Je sais que peu de personne, surtout Jasper ne comprendrons pas le choix d'Alice… pour ça je vous joins le contrat qui nous lie… j'ai voulu faire les choses bien… au cas où. Je vous aime. Prenais soin de vous, Léa Cooper. » _**

Silence dans la villa. Juste une lettre d'explication, qui n'explique pas grand-chose dans le fond. Alice se leva attrapa le briquet dans la cuisine et alluma la lettre.

- **_qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?_** Hurla Emmett énervé.

- **_J'ai juré de laisser aucune trace de cette lettre... je suis désolé ! _**

Elle jeta la lettre dans l'évier et la regarda brûler lentement avant d'ouvrir le robinet et laisser couler l'eau. Une fois fini, elle reprit sa place sous le regard stupéfait de tous. Je dois dire que ma cousine m'impressionner pour ma part. Elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle pourtant si triste à la fois.

- **_Y a des lettres pour chaque personne. Vous avez le choix de les lires tour à tour ou chacun personnellement._** Nous informât-elle par la suite.

Une chose était sûre, j'avais besoin de savoir le contenu de chaque lettre.

- **_Tour à tour ?_** Quémandais-je faiblement.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma gorge était douloureuse. Tordue par la douleur de son absence. Alice tourna la première enveloppe. Rosalie était écrite en toute lettre. Cette dernière tandis la main à Alice. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvra.

- **_« Bonjour, ma Rosie. » _**Lit-elle timidement. **_« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Peut-être par te remercier de m'avoir accepté avec autant de facilité. » _**

Rose leva les yeux aux ciels, tandis qu'Emmett réprimé un petit rire.

- **_« Tu es une personne d'exception. Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir croisée ta route. Je peux même dire que je t'aime comme une sœur, comme une amie. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible suite au décès d'Holly. Je n'ai pas envie d'être oublié ou d'être la fille qui a fui. J'ai des économies que je dois écouler avant de m'exiler. Mon compte en banque et mon nom disparaîtront dans quelques jours. Je ne serais plus jamais Léa Cooper. Ma Rosie, tu as toujours voulu voyager, je t'offre donc la compilation de mes destinations préférer. Un tour du monde. Je t'aime Rosalie ne m'oublie pas, bonne continuation Léa. » _**

- **_C'est quoi ce délire !_** Hurla presque Emmett fixant l'enveloppe.

- **_Regarde, il a des billets d'avion et un parcours._** Décréta très difficilement Rose donnant le tout à son homme.

- **_Elle est malade ou quoi ?_** Renchérit-il.

- **_Complètement._** Approuva Rosalie.

- **_Colombie, Pérou, Brésil, Madagascar, Kenya, Egypte, France, Suède, Chine, Tibet et Australie._** S'étrangla mon ami lisant les destinations qu'avait choisi mon ange.

Alice avait un regard pétillant en les voyant faire, presque un demi-sourire sur le visage. Léa avait dû la mettre dans la confidence de tous ses projets. Léa lui avait demandé de l'aide. J'avais été horrible avec ma cousine. Pourtant, Alice ne m'en voulait pas spécialement. Sinon, elle ne serait pas présente à nous donner ses lettres, des nouvelles et des réponses de ma princesse.

Alice tourna une seconde lettre. Celle d'Emmett. Je cru qu'il allait s'étouffer en l'ouvrant. Rose du lui prendre des mains pour pouvoir lire à son tour.

- **_« Mon nounours. Tu es un amour d'ami. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour qualifier ce qui nous lie alors je préfère en venir au fait... Pour te remercier à ma façon voici… »._** Rose bloqua à son tour.

- **_Vous nous faites peur !_** Les réprimanda Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Elle leurs offre une maison de vacance. Enfin, une villa deux étages avec vu sur la mer. Dans un petit village en Italie. Rose lui a dit qu'elle adorait ce pays._** décréta naturellement Alice.

- **_C'est pour ça qu'on ne le visite pas !_** Couina-t-elle, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage parfait.

Alice lui fit un sourire et tourna une lettre. Bella. Cette dernière ne fit aucun geste pour s'en emparer. Elle avait l'air comme paralysé. Je sais que Bel' et Léa avaient établi une forte relation. Je savais que Bella souffrait de l'absence de mon amoureuse. Tout comme moi, tout comme les personnes présentes à cette table.

- **_Bel' ?_** Murmura Edward, posant un baiser sur son front.

- **_J'ai peur._** L'informât-elle. **_Peur que tout ceci soit réel. Peur de ne plus jamais la revoir… _**

- **_Elle reviendra. _**

- **_Quand ?_** Quémanda-t-elle, tristement.

- **_Tu devrais lire._** Murmura Alice, baissant la tête**_. Ça te ferait du bien et… juste lis !_** fit-elle, se faisant de plus en plus petite.

Bella nous regarda tour à tour, puis s'arrêta sur moi. Je lui fis un simple geste de la tête. Elle récupéra la lettre et l'ouvrit lentement.

- **_« Belli-Belle ! » _**lit-elle dans un sourire**_. « Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi… et je te demande de m'excuser. J'aimerais avant toute chose te demander de veiller sur les autres. Ils auront besoin de toi et de ta bonne humeur. Surtout Jazz. Je t'aime ma Belli. Voici de quoi t'occuper durant mon absence. Bon courage et bonne chance. » _**

Alice fit glisser une paire de clé sur la table.

- **_Ton nouveau travail._** Dit-elle simplement.

Bella écarquilla grand les yeux en lissant l'inscription sur la dite clé.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible._** Fit-elle dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

- **_C'est un bon local, faudra juste faire un peu de ménage et un peu de peintre. Les quatre premières commandes de livre sont payées._** Déclara ma cousine un peu moins replié sur elle-même.

- **_De quoi vous parlez ?_** Demanda surprise Rose.

- **_J'ai… un… magasin de livre !_** Pleura aussitôt Bella. **_Une librairie à mon nom. _**

Ma Léa était folle. Un magasin pour Bella, un voyage pour Rose et Emmett, une villa…. Quoi de plus ? Combien d'argent pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas vu Alice donner sa lettre à Edward.

- **_« Coucou, Ed' ! Nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les deux… Je sais que tu ne peux pas te retrouver loin de ta Bella… De ce fait, j'ai trouvé la copie conforme de ton piano. Il est déjà payé ! Y aura plus qu'à jouer de belle balade pour les clients de ta petite femme. Je t'aime, même si je n'ai pas su comment te le montrer. Léa » _**

Blanc dans la pièce. Edward, plia soigneusement la lettre de Léa et la positionna contre son torse. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, ce qui me surprit. Jamais je n'avais vu Edward pleurer.

- **_Il reste celle de Jasper. _**

- **_Tu n'en as pas eu ?_** Demanda Emmett étonné à ma cousine.

- **_Euh… Léa ma déjà tout dit me concernant._** Fit-elle, en haussant les épaules. **_Cependant, Léa m'a aidé à sa façon._** Dit-elle simplement.

- **_Comme quoi ?_** Questionnais-je, un peu tendu.

Alice du le sentir puisqu'elle sursauta sur son siège. Elle se ratatina aussitôt. Je sais maintenant que j'étais allé trop loin dans mes propos, dans mes gestes avec elle. C'est la première fois qu'Alice avait peur de moi. Et ça me briser le cœur. J'avais tout perdu dans cette histoire. Vraiment tout.

- **_J'ai un nouvel emploi. Un peu moins payé, mais beaucoup plus agréable._** Chuchota-t-elle. **_Jessica va avoir une promotion interne et je prends sa place. _**

- **_Tu vas travailler pour les Johnson ?_** demanda Rosalie surprise.

- **_Oui._** Répondit ma cousine les larmes aux yeux.

Nous avions tous le regard sur ce bout de femme triste. Nous ne l'avions encore jamais vu ainsi. Elle se leva de son siège et alla jusqu'à la cuisine, presque en titubant. Emmett tandis la main vers la dernière enveloppe et me la donna. Durant quelques minutes, je la fixais sans bouger. Ce fut la porte d'entrée claqué qui me ramena sur terre. Ed' se leva promptement, il revient quelques temps plus tard déboussolé.

- **_Alice est partie ! _**Nous dit-il presque choqué.

- **_Comment ça ? _**Répliqua Rose.

- **_Je l'ai vu dans un taxi… elle pleurait._** Dit-il baisant le regard.

Oui, j'étais allé trop loin. Peut-être également que les autres aussi.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe, le cœur lourd, battant fort. J'avais cette sensation qu'il allait déchirer ma peau et sortir hors de sa prison. Mon corps.

- **_«Bonjour mon amour, il m'a fallu deux jours pour t'écrire cette lettre. Je te demande de la lire avec soin et compréhension. Je sais que tes yeux ne pourront plus jamais me regarder comme la femme la plus belle au monde. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal… Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner ! »_** Lis-je la gorge contracté par l'émotion.

J'entendis un sanglot. Bella pleurait dans les bras d'Edward. Rose essuyait quelques larmes sur son visage quant à Emmett… indescriptible. Il avait les yeux fermés, les poings serré en un bloc. Le corps tel un bloc de béton.

- **_« Je sais que je suis la seule à condamner pour avoir laissé cette lumière dans tes yeux périr. Ça m'a fait mal de voir la douleur que j'ai causé et de ne pas être à la hauteur pour te consoler. Je te supplie de pardonné à Alice. Elle n'a fait que m'aider. Tu pourras me détester autant que tu le voudras. Je ne savais pas comment te dire, t'expliquer ma situation. Pardonne-moi, Jasper. Si cela est au-dessus de tes forces, je comprendrais. Je garderais mes distances avec toi, avec tes ami(e)s, si tu le souhaite. Si un jour nos routes se croisent je serais respecté ton choix… quel qu'il soit. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi… que j'aime ! ». _**

J'avais mal de lire ses mots. De lire cette souffrance. Elle était prête à tout quitter par ma simple volonté.

- **_« Je t'aime Jasper. Plus que tout au monde. C'est pour nous que j'ai pris cette décision. Pour pouvoir espérer vivre une vie meilleure, une vie plus douce dans tes bras. Pour mes parents qui s'acharne à s'excuser de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux à temps. Pour ma petite sœur qui m'hérite d'être prés de sa famille, d'être dans un environnement stable. T'aimais et me sentir aimé est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Mon cœur est dans tes mains… pour l'éternité ! Je t'aime, pardonne moi. Léa. » _**

Je ne savais quoi faire, dire. J'étais tétanisé. Tous les membres de mon corps souffert de son absence, de cette situation. Les mots, les phrases sur ce bout de papier m'avaient électrisé. Je savais qu'une chose… Léa avait pris ses décisions, fait ses choix pour notre avenir. Quitte à tout perdre.

_Point de vue Alice_

Il me détestait. Je pouvais lire toute la colère et la déception dans ses yeux. Ils me détestaient tous. Hostilité qui émaner d'eux étaient suffocante et intenable. Je savais que cela allait être dur et compliquer. Mais pas à ce point. Vraiment pas.

Le taxi dans lequel je m'étais sauvé s'arrêta devant les grilles de la maison Johnson. Shane était déjà là, à m'attendre.

- **_j'en conclus que c'était compliquer ?_** Grimaça-t-il face à mon visage strié de larmes.

- **_Tu es loin du compte. Il me déteste. Il ne me pardonnera jamais._** Sanglotais-je tandis qu'il me serrait tendrement contre lui.

- **_Je ne peux pas de garantir qu'il le fera tout de suite, Alice. Mais, crois-moi il le fera un jour ou l'autre !_** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Elle lui manque trop. Il a l'impression que j'ai participé à ce manque. Ce qui n'est pas faux. _**

- **_Jasper est intelligent. Il saura faire face à ses sentiments là, un jour ou l'autre... mais pour le moment la colère de l'abandon et son absence le ronge. Laisse-lui du temps. _**

- **_Je sais._** Murmurais-je me séparent de lui. **_Tu es sur que je peux rester ? _**

- **_Oui. J'ai déjà parlé à Ian et mon père. Ils sont d'accord pour t'héberger... indéfiniment même. Et nous devons continuer pour ne pas rendre son sacrifice vain. _**

- **_Je sais, mais je n'en demande pas autant. C'est juste trop dur de vivre seule là._**

- **_Je sais... on comprend. Et on veut te remercier à notre façon des sacrifices que tu fais et de l'aide que tu apportes à ma sœur de cœur._**

Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissant, alors qu'il m'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison. Du moins, de l'immense villa familiale. J'en revenais pas que j'allais travailler et vivre chez les Johnson.

Ian et sa copine étaient sur le divan, a l'autre bout l'un de l'autre ce qui m'étonna pas.

- **_Alice !_** Souffla-t-il se levant pour me rejoindre.

Les larmes que j'avais réussis à stopper repartir de plus belle, lorsqu'il me serra contre lui.

- **_je suis tellement désolé Alice._**

- **_Ce n'est pas important. Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Léa ou de Peter ? _**

Les deux frères se regardèrent comme pour tester la situation puis Ian reprit la parole alors qu'on prenait place sur le divan.

- **_Non, rien pour le moment. Je crois que nous n'en aurons plus jamais Alice. _**

Mensonge, pensais-je. Ils en avaient mais ne compter rien dire. Pas tout de suite du moins, réalisais-je tombant sur le visage sévère de la copine à Ian. Visiblement, il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Comme moi d'ailleurs.

- **_je crois que nous n'aurons aucune nouvelle d'elle maintenant. Elle a fui. Elle est loin, je pense. N'attendons rien en retour._** Rajouta-t-il comme pour encrer ses dires.

- **_Je sais. La dispute avec mon cousin à fait de la casse. Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Jamais._** Soufflais-je alors entrant dans leurs jeu.

On ne dit mot durant de longue, longue minutes. Le silence enfin presque. La copine d'Ian dont le prénom m'échapper totalement faisait rebondir ses doigts et surtout ses longues manucurés sur le rebord du divan.

- **_je vais commencer le repas !_** Fis-je pour échapper à ce bruit infernal.

- **_Je viens t'aider._** Ricana Shane face à la petite grimace de son frère.

- **_Merci. _**

Il me suivit jusqu'à la magnifique cuisine de cette splendide villa. Je sortie du frigo et des placards avec son aide différents produits pour la confection d'une quiche, d'un souffler au fromage et d'un crumble aux fruits.

- **_alors ? _**Attaquais-je mettant la quiche au four.**_ Elle va bien ?_**

Shane arrêta de peler la pomme dans ses mains et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

- **_Oui, ma grand-mère va très bien. Elle sera là le weekend prochain. Elle sera ravie de te rencontrer. _**

Par la suite, il tapota son oreille ce que je compris tout de suite. Il avait peur que mademoiselle copine du frère nous écoute. A moins qu'il pense que des micros soit branchés ?

Possible avec le dingue qui sert de frère à Léa.

- **_cool !_** Rigolais-je, pour lui montrer que j'avais parfaitement compris le message.

On allait devoir la jouer fine. En fait, nous allions devoir faire sans Léna. Comme si, elle n'avait jamais fait partie de notre vie. Comment allais-je faire pour l'oublier de ma vie ?

_Point de vue Rosalie. _

J'essuie du revers de la main et surtout de la manche de mon gilet les larmes incessantes sur mon visage. Je devrais être heureuse. Une partie de moi l'est d'ailleurs. Mais pas totalement. Elle me manque. Horriblement. Encore plus aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas eu la force de le dire aux autres. Emmett non plus. On n'a pas la force de rentrée à la villa. Pas de soir. Nous avons envoyé tout de même un message à Edward, Bella et Jasper pour leurs dires de ne pas nous attendre ce soir. Pour la forme, puisque Edward restera tard au boulot pour finir une partition pour ses élèves. Que Bella sera plongé dans un bouquin de science-fiction pour oublier et surtout pas pensée et que Jasper...

Jasper sera à la même place. Sur son lit. Allonger de tout son long. Regardant le plafond tout en écoutant de la musique et son cœur meurtri. Depuis que Léa est partie, j'ai cette sensation que le monde tourne au ralenti. Que la terre est limite en train d'arrêter sa rotation et que le temps s'allonge.

Emmett caressa du bout des doigts le contour de ma mâchoire jusqu'à remonter vers mon oreille droite. Je suis toujours allonger la tête sur les genoux de mon mari, à pleurer. Le parc risque de fermer d'une minute à l'autre, mais on s'en fiche. Attend même patiemment que le garde qui fait sa ronde vient gentiment nous demander de partir.

- **_je vais demander deux semaines de congés au boulot. Je pense qu'on devrait utiliser un des billets de Léa._** Fit-il doucement la gorge noué visiblement.

- **_Tu ne penses pas que Jasper risque de mal le vivre ?_** Chuchotais-je reniflant disgracieusement.

- **_ Je moque de savoir ce que Jasper pense, Rose. Je vois surtout que la situation ne va pas s'arranger tout de suite et vu les circonstances nous allons devoir faire un break ! _**

- **_Je …_**

- **_je suis ambulancier Rosalie. Je sais de quoi je parle. Ce n'est pas bon de stresser et de pleurer autant. Ta tristesse n'arrangera pas les choses. Croit moi. _**

Je ne dis mot. Emmett savait de quoi il parlait. Je ne pouvais pas le nier.

- **_donc... tu veux partir ou ?_** M'enquis-je pour lui donner mon aval.

- **_Un pays éloigner comme la France ou la Suède ça sera plus simple de les utiliser maintenant. Sinon, on peut allez visiter notre maison en Italie._** S'amusa-t-il alors que sa main caresser maintenant mes cheveux.

- **_La France..._** murmurais-je. **_J'ai toujours voulu y aller. C'est la ville de l'amour ! _**

- **_Donc nous allons visiter la France... Paris semble être parfait pour nous retrouver. _**

Je ne pus que sourire.

- **_Léa nous a offert un magnifique cadeau._** Chuchotais-je sentant ma gorge ce nouer à nouveau. J'aurais tout de même préférer l'avoir avec nous. Surtout maintenant.

- **_Nous pouvons lui faire un cadeau en retour._** M'informa Emmett après quelques minutes de silence.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et y vit un sourire pour la premier fois depuis la « fugue » de Léa Cooper.

- **_qu'à tu en tête ?_** M'inquiétais-je tout en me redressant pour m'asseoir à mon tour.

- **_Je ne sais pas… nous pourrions trouver son second prénom et le donner à notre bébé._** M'expliqua-t-il posant la main sur mon ventre.

- **_Nous venons juste d'apprendre que je suis enceinte Emmett et voilà que tu parles déjà de prénom !_** Rigolais-je me surprenant moi-même.

- **_Je sais..._** beugla-t-il.

- **_et je croyais que tu voulais appeler ta fille Sacha et ton fils Xander._** Me renseignais-je alors.

- **_J'ai changé d'avis Rosie... je veux lui donner un lien avec Léa. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? _**

- **_si... bien sûr que si... mais je ne connais pas son deuxième prénom. _**

- **_Ian et Shane doivent savoir._** M'expliqua-t-il comme si l'idée avait été réfléchit depuis un bon bout de temps. **_Au pire Charlie ou Peter nous le donneront._**

Oh oui… Il avait le cerveau en feu.

- **_soit. Nous ferons ainsi alors !_**

- **_Merci Rosalie. _**

- **_Non, Em'... merci à toi ! _**

_Point de vue Edward. _

Vingt-trois heures. Je claque la porte de ma voiture après avoir fait, encore, des heures supplémentaires pour mes élèves. Les plus talentueux, soit, mais tout de même. De plus je n'ai pas tellement envie de jouer et penser à la musique depuis quelques temps. D'habitude cela m'aide, mais pas là. A moins que je ne sois moins réceptif ou enclin à être aider.

Fort possible !

J'ouvris la porte de la villa et me rendit compte que tout le monde devait dormir vu l'absence de bruit et de lumière dans le salon. Je quittais mes chaussures à l'entrer et tourna la clé pour fermer la porte.

Je grimpai les marches jusqu'à ma chambre sachant qu'une douche serait plus judicieuse avant, mais le manque d'envie eu raison de moi. Je poussais la porte pour tomber sur Bella déjà sous le drap. Rapidement, je me déshabiller gardant que mon boxer. Je soulevai délicatement le tissu qui recouvre son corps pour la rejoindre. Je me coller à elle sans attendre.

- **_Edward !_** Souffla-t-elle endormi.

- **_Dort mon amour ! _**

Elle gémit lorsque ma main toucha par accident son sein, voulant la prendre dans mes bras.

- **_n'en profite pas._** Fit-elle un petit sourire dans la voix.

- **_Je ne te promets rien._** Dis-je en retour embrassant sa nuque.

- **_Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Toi aussi, Bel' ! _**

Elle ne parla plus et ne bougea pas non plus. Quant à moi, le marchand de sable avait bien du mal à passer ce soir. Comme depuis quelques nuits déjà.

- **_ton père m'a prescrit des médicaments pour que je fasse une nuit complète. Ils sont sur la table de nuit._** L'entendis-je dire comateuse.

- **_Ah, tout s'expliquer. _**Plaisantais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'attrapais la boite sur la table de nuit et en sortie un cachet. Bella me fit passer la bouteille d'eau et eu droit à un baiser comme remerciement.

- **_Edward ? _**Fit-elle se repositionnant contre moi. **_Tu crois qu'on pourrait repousser notre mariage ?_**

- **_Tu veux plus te marier ? _**M'étranglais-je littéralement.

- **_Si, idiot. Mais... on peut repousser d'un an non ? _**

Mon cerveau avait bien du mal à réfléchir là.

- **_Donc on serait marié pas dans un an, mais dans deux ?_**

- **_Oui._** Souffla-t-elle.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Parce que je risque d'avoir beaucoup de boulot avec le magasin et... je pense que Léa sera avec nous a cette période. _**

Mon cœur s'arrêta net.

- **_Bella, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée._** Chuchotais-je peiné.

- **_Elle sera là. J'en suis sure Edward. Léa sera avec nous pour notre mariage. _**

- **_Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu comptes repousser encore d'un an ?_** Fis-je un peu sur mes gardes.

- **_Non. Dans deux ans nous seront marier et Léa sera présente... elle sera ma demoiselle d'honneur avec Rose. Elles n'ont pas le choix._**

- **_D'accord, si elles n'ont pas le choix._** Abdiquais-je inquiet pour l'avenir.

_Point de vue Léa. _

Ma nouvelle carte d'identité, mon nouveau passeport en main, je me présente à la douane de l'aéroport. Mon cœur bat vite, beaucoup trop vite pour mon propre bien. Le douanier tant la main après m'avoir rapidement analysé de bas en haut et inversement. Je lui donne les deux documents. Avec attention, il regarda le tout, me faisant davantage suer.

- **_pour vacance ou affaire ?_** Questionna-t-il refermant le tout sans pour autant me rendre mes nouveaux documents.

Je savais quoi dire et quoi faire. Peter et Charlie m'avaient entraîné durant des heures via le téléphone.

- **_Je rejoins ma sœur qui est enceinte_** ! Souris-je grandement.

- **_Elle risque d'accoucher dans les jours à venir ?_** Continua-t-il alors.

- **_Un mois ou deux._** Fis-je à mon tour. **_Sa grossesse ce déroule mal, alors je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à son terme !_**

Il regarda de nouveau mon passeport puis fini par me donner le tout.

- **_Merci, monsieur !_**

- **_Bon séjour en Australie, Mademoiselle Smith. _**

L'un des noms de famille les plus répandu en Australie, voir même sur la planète. Personne ne me trouverait ici. Impossible. Encore moins, en sachant que deux gardes me surveillent en permanence.

D'ailleurs, Conrad et Murray s'apprêter à passer également la douane. Conrad derrière moi avec monsieur analyse et Murray avec madame analyse-au-regard-charmeuse.

J'avais presque envie de rire, puis je me souviens que je devais faire comme si je ne les connaissais pas.

Je me mélange avec un peu de stress aux autres passagers jusqu'à une sale d'attente. Je m'installe gentiment à un siège entre deux femmes et patiente.

Dix minutes plus tard, notre vol est annoncé. Je présente de nouveau mon passeport et mon billet cette fois-ci à l'hôtesse qui me fait un grand sourire.

- **_bon séjour mademoiselle Smith !_**

- **_Merci ! _**

Une fois dans l'appareille, une autre hôtesse me guide jusqu'à mon siège. Le décollage ce passe sens problème. Voilà, j'en avais pour deux jours de voyages ainsi qu'une escale à San Francisco pour rejoindre ma nouvelle vie, mon nouveau pays, ma sœur, son mari et son enfant à naître. Léa Cooper n'existait plus. Seul Holly Smith résistait pour faire tomber James Cooper, pour toujours !

Le sommeil ne se fit pas prier pour arriver. Je savais de toute façon que Conrad et Murray à quelques sièges de moi, veillé au grain. Ma dernière pensée en territoire américain fut pour l'amour de ma vie : Jasper Whitlock !

* * *

><p>ALORSSSSSS ? lol<p>

gros bisous a très vite !


	20. Chapter 20

**Le grand retourrrrrrr !**

**:)**

**bonne lecture ! **

**gros bisous **

**sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

**Étroite surveillance.**

_Point de vue Léa/Holly Smith._

Clic.

La photo prise, je délaisse Murray, le visage ovale arborant une barbe de deux jours pour le visage carré de Conrad.

Clic.

Il grimace comme d'habitude.

Clic. Clic.

_**- Tu peux arrêter une seconde ?**_

_**- Pas envie.**_ Souris-je, tandis que Murray se moque gentiment de son coéquipier.

Je quitte Conrad est sa petite moue enfantine pour le parc. Il y a plusieurs enfants qui courent autour de nous. Plusieurs générations. Des couples. Des groupes. Et nous trois. Murray qui analyse les environs comme si de rien était. Lunette visé sur le nez, casquette couvrant ses cheveux blonds soyeux, coupé courts. Son regard généralement se fait lointain et vif. Ses sourcils sont épais et clairs. Aujourd'hui, il porte un jean et un t-shirt noir.

Clic.

_**- Holly je te le dis pour la dernière fois. Arrête de me prendre en photo. **_Rouspète Conrad mauvais.

_**- Tu es bien grognon aujourd'hui !**_ soupirais posant mon appareille sur l'herbe verte entre nous deux.

Il relevé la tête de son journal et plante son regard bleu océan sur moi.

_**- Je ne suis pas grognon… mais tu as assez de photo de moi et de Murray pour en donner à chaque famille de la ville. **_

_**- N'importe quoi !**_ rétorquais-je baisant la tête coupable tout de même.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et retourne à son article. Conrad à quatre ans de plus que moi pourtant on pourrait croire qu'il en a facilement deux de plus. Il a un corps entretenu par ses heures de sport. Il adore courir et faire de la musculation. De temps en temps, je l'accompagne, mais souvent je regrette.

Il est beaucoup plus costaud que Murray, mais moins grand. C'est aussi le moins calme des deux mais aussi le plus autoritaire. A la différence de Murray, Conrad est brun. Les cheveux courts coiffés en pique grâce au gel qu'il applique. Il passe facilement une demi-heure chaque matin pour se préparer et surtout ce coiffé. C'est une faction victime de la mode. Conrad aborde pratiquement toujours un pantalon d'un mélange de lin et de coton. Il en possède de toutes les couleurs en un seul modèle. Mais, dieu que cela lui va bien. Pour le haut, cela varie suivant le temps et ses envies. Aujourd'hui par exemple il porte son éternel pantalon beige, t-shirt blanc et tennis blanche au pied. Ce type à la classe, la grande classe. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier un détail chez lui. Le détail qui me fait craquer et qui me rend la vie impossible. La fossette sur le menton qu'il aborde avec fierté.

_**- C'est l'heure de rentrer !**_ proclame Murray se levant déjà toujours en analysant notre entourage.

Je ne rouspète pas. Je sais que l'heure c'est l'heure, peu importe ce que j'en pense. J'attrape mon appareille photo puis mon sac, alors que Conrad pli soigneusement son journal.

On quitte Sutherland Park, moi entre les deux hommes jusqu'à la voiture. Une Jeep wrangler « Red Blood » de toute beauté. Elle n'est pas trop grande, très rapide et surtout pas tape à l'œil pour le Sutherland. Une ville qui borde l'Australie. A exactement, trente virgule neuf kilomètres au Sud de Sydney.

Conrad me laisse son journal et sort du coffre de la voiture, son casque, son blouson et surtout les clés de la magnifique moto garer près de nous.

_**- On y va tranquille. Je reste derrière vous !**_ nous dit-il alors que je lui tire la langue avant de grimper sur le siège passager de la Jeep.

Mesure de sécurité, un des deux conduits la voiture, l'autre la moto. Ainsi si nous avons un problème de fuite ou que nous sommes suivit, le motard me réceptionne et on file rapidement dans un lieu sécurisé, comme l'ambassade ou un poste de police. J'y ai eu droit une fois. Pour un simple test. J'avais cru mourir quand Conrad (au volant de la Jeep) m'avait crié de sortir par la fenêtre et que Murray essayait de me réceptionner.

Comme convenue Conrad nous suit avec de bonne distance de sécurité. Les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord, je tape la mesure de la musique reggae/rock du groupe Rebelution. Un groupe originaire de Santa Barbara dont Murray est complètement fan. Je dois avouer que moi aussi pour le coup. Sky Is the Limit me fait vibrer. Parce qu'elle parle d'aucune limite et de personnes qui prend son courage pour faire ce qu'elle pense être le mieux. J'ai aussi entonné sous son regard en coin : « Nothing you can do to me now. Nothing you can say to me now ».

Murray a tendu la main pour monter le son quand Conrad est passé à toute vitesse près de nous faisons ronronner sa moto. Murray rigola et monta encore plus le son. Il faut dire que Conrad n'aimais pas vraiment ce style. Il était plus du genre, Linkin Park, Muse et Green Day. En clair, du métal, Rock alternatif et du Punk rock… tout le contraire de Murray qui est plus reggae, soul et jazz.

Nous roulions à bonne vitesse, nous venions juste de rentrer dans le centre-ville et comme souvent quand il est sur sa moto, Conrad prend les devants et file à travers la ville, zigzagant entre les voitures. On se stop à un feu et une nouvelle chanson retenti alors que je rabaisse mes pieds du tableau de bord. Murray baise le son pour éviter les regards et je soupire de frustration.

Murray rit de ma réaction et se prend un petit coup sur l'épaule.

_**- On ne touche jamais au chauffeur, Holly ! **_Râla-t-il.

_**- Tu pourrais conduire les yeux fermé. **_Lui rappelais-je.

_**- Exact, mais évitons de nous faire remarquer… merci par avance ! **_Scanda-t-il reprenant la route.

Plus de trace de Conrad, mais cela ne semble pas inquiéter Murray.

_**- Tu comptes faire quoi cette aprèm ?**_ Me demande-t-il curieux.

_**- Lire. Lire et lire. **_

_**- Très bon programme.**_ Se moqua-t-il.

_**- Et toi ?**_

_**- Te regarder lire, te surveiller, vérifier les environs**_.

_**- Bon programme !**_ Grimaçais-je coupable.

Murray, dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il attrapa ma main et la serra avant de me relâcher et de remettre ses mains sur le volant.

Trop vite à mon goût, j'aperçois sur le bord de la ville en direction du nord, entre deux grandes villas de famille fortuné, la nôtre. Elle ressemble à toutes les autres maisons qui nous entourent. Conrad était déjà devant l'immense grille. Il discute naturellement avec la voisine. Du moins la fille de dix-neuf ans qui craque littéralement pour mes deux agents du FBI. Évidemment, elle l'ignore. Pour elle, Conrad et Murray sont mes cousins et suite à un divorce difficile, ont décidé de me changer les idées et de s'occuper de moi.

_**- Oh, bonjour Murray ! **_Scande la jolie brune accentuant le tout par un geste de la main.

Il lui sourit et se contente de sortir de la voiture une fois le moteur couper.

_**- Vous vous êtes perdu en chemin ?**_ S'irrite Conrad peu fière d'avoir eu à parler seule à la jeune fille.

Je me contente d' hausser les épaules et de lui jeter son journal avant de suivre Murray dans la villa dont il tient la grille ouverte.

_**- A tout à l'heure !**_ Souffle Madison gaîment.

_**-Je vais travailler toute la journée.**_ Soupire Conrad. _**A un de ses jours. **_

Il la laisse en plan et claque un peu trop fort la grille tandis que Murray affiche un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_**-Elle m'insupporte !**_ grogne Conrad.

_**-Elle m'étouffe !**_ Continue Murray.

_**-Elle m'ignore !**_ Terminais-je.

_**-Bon point pour nous.**_ Scande les deux hommes après que Murray est jeté un regard à son système de sécurité.

Il me lance un petit clin d'œil et tape le code pour éviter de faire hurler les sirènes. Puis, il tape sur la grosse porte en bois renforcé d'une couche blindé à l'intérieur, une série de coup de poing. Le signal pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus. Il tourne la poignée et entre. Je le suis après avoir eu l'accord de Conrad.

_**-Bonjour les trois mousquetaires**_. Rigole Olivia gentiment assise sur une chaise face à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_**-Bonjour Olivia**_. Fis-je souriante allant jusqu'à elle pour voir le jardin.

J'y vis sur une chaise longue, ma sœur Emma lire, son mari Lucas jouer dans la piscine avec Lily-Rose.

Elle avait eu deux ans, la semaine dernière. Elle était juste magnifique. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Emma ce qui contrarié gentiment Lucas.

_**-Je vais prendre une douche.**_ Fis-je fortement pour que mes deux agents m'entendent.

_**-Ok !**_ dirent-ils dans un synchronisme parfait.

A l'étage, je saluais Tobias l'autrichien, Arthur le brésilien et Jayden le Canadien. Trois agents américains spécialisés dans les gardes rapprochés et les témoins sous surveillances. Tout ce beau monde pour surveiller trois adultes et un bébé. Évidemment, les voisins avaient une toute autre histoire. Pour eux, la villa était à Murray et Conrad. Un héritage. Emma était la femme de Lucas (ce qui était vrai) mais ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Murray. Les autres étaient la bande de copain du groupe et après avoir vu la ville avait décidé de rester vivre avec nous.

Dans la villa restée toujours deux agents et nous ne devions pas tous sortir en même temps. Comme par exemple, j'avais eu ma sortie au parc alors Emma et Lucas pouvait sortir à leurs tours maintenant. Généralement, Lily-Rose restait avec moi puisque mon frère rechercher un couple et un enfant, pas un couple avec deux bons potes ou un couple avec un autre couple. Quant à moi, j'avais deux gardes (Conrad et Murray) ou mon ami et son copain (Olivia et Conrad). Murray n'aimait pas se faire passer pour un couple avec Olivia. Sûrement parce que cette dernière lui avait proposé plus d'une fois l'éventuelle possibilité d'une réelle histoire entre eux. Depuis, Conrad se sacrifié pour son coéquipier.

Je me précipitai à la salle de bains, pris une douche et regagnai ma chambre après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas pour ce que j'avais mais les habitudes, dure à enlever. Il était coupé dans un carré à mi-chemin de mon visage et de mes épaules. D'un blond rayonnant pour faire croire d'une part au lien du sang qui nous lie, les garçons et moi et pour faire la différence entre Léa Cooper et Holly Smith. James rechercher une brune. J'étais devenue blonde. Emma quant à elle, avait opté pour une couleur rouquine qui lui marquer davantage le visage. Elle faisant plus femme et surtout plus vieille que son âge.

Emma entra à son tour dans la chambre et me fit un sourire splendide.

_**-Ce**__**la ne te dérange pas si nous te laissons Lily-Rose ce soir ? **_

_**-Arrêt**__**e de me poser la question, Em'.**_ Souris-je attrapant dans mon placard une nouvelle tenue.

Ma jupe en jean usé qui s'arrête au-dessus des genoux et mon débardeur vert.

_**-Conrad adore cette jupette !**_ Entendis-je Emma dite Emilia depuis deux ans murmuré.

_**-Jasper aussi adore ses petites jupes.**_ Lui dis-je lui rappelant à qui mon cœur tient.

Elle se mordille mal à l'aise sa lèvre inférieure alors que je me change. Elle fait attention à ce qu'aucun mec n'entre dans ma chambre en attendant. Il est vraie que les deux agents supposés de ma garde se fiche pas mal d'une porte fermé.

_**-Deux ans, Léa…**_

_**-Holly !**_ La repris-je froidement_**. Je m'appelle Holly. **_

_**-Je sais… mais tu restes Léa dans mon cœur que tu le veux ou non. Léa n'est pas…**_

_**-Morte ?**_ M'étranglais-je. _**Si… elle est morte en même temps que Holly Jonhson. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une fois de plus sur ce sujet, Em'. **_

_**-Moi non plus… mais Jasper n'a sûrement pas attendu, Holly… garce cette possibilité en tête. **_

_**J-e sais… si c'est le cas… j'envisagerais les choses différemment avec les autres hommes. **_

_**-Conrad… pas les autres hommes… juste Conrad. Je vois déjà vos futurs enfants. **_

Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver le cousin et se le prend en pleine face. Elle a hurlé ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Elle a également reculé sur le lit et a fait tomber la lampe sur ma table de nuit. La brisant net. Des pas précipitaient dans les escaliers. C'est Conrad qui entre le premier, arme à feu en main. Il est suivi de très près par Murray et Olivia.

_**-Que se passe-t-il ici ?**_ Demande cette dernière nous dévisagea rapidement.

_**-On joue**_. Lui expliquais-je levant les yeux en l'air. _**Pas de quoi sortir les artilleries lourdes. **_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ grogne Murray. _**Tu nous as fait peur ! **_

_**-Désolé… je peux finir de me préparer ?**_ Fis-je pointant mes cheveux du doigt alors qu'Emma se moque des trois agents.

Avant de sortir, j'eus droit à un regard noir de Conrad qui me glaça le sang. Ma sœur n'a pas cherché à reprendre la conversation pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous avons déjeuné tous ensemble ou presque. Aujourd'hui, nous avions a table Murray, Olivia et Tobias, l'autrichien. Il m'a raconté un peu la vie Australienne et moi ma vie d'Américaine. Nous ne parlions pas de point susceptible d'être en rapport avec l'enquête ou nos vies respectives, sécurité oblige. Par la suite, Emma, son mari et la petite sont retourné dans le jardin, faire bronzette et jouer. Quant à moi, je me suis installé dans le salon, pour lire. Je passais par ailleurs, le trois quart de mon temps, à lire, écrire et m'instruire sur différents sujets. La semaine dernière c'était un livre sur le scrapbooking, celle d'avant j'apprenais à confectionner des chaussons pour bébés au tricot et encore celle d'avant, les scoubidous. Aujourd'hui, j'en étais donc à apprendre à dessiner les mangas. J'avais d'un côté le livre (très épais) et de l'autre mon carnet de croquis, un crayon et l'incontournable gomme. Je n'y arrivais pas. Vraiment pas !

Je râlais, je déchirais et faisais des confettis avec les feuilles que j'arrachais. Murray ne relevais plus la tête de son magasine depuis longtemps. Olivia m'ignorais royalement, comme toujours d'ailleurs et Jayden (le Canadien) se moquait ouvertement de moi. Il me trouvait d'après ses propres mots, « une femme fascinante ». Je n'avais pas su comment prendre cette information alors je l'avais ignoré.

_**-Je vais acheter du lait.**_ Décréta Conrad sortant de la cuisine.

_**-Je peux venir ?**_ M'enquis-je vivement, sachant déjà la réponse.

_**-Non**_. Firent mes deux gardes, ainsi qu'Olivia.

De mauvaise humeur, j'attrapais mon lecteur de musique et enfonça les écouteurs dans mes oreilles après avoir appuyé sur Play.

Le soir venu, Lucas et Emma sortirent en amoureux avec Olivia et Arthur, le brésilien. Je restais donc gentiment à la maison avec Murray, Conrad, Tobias et Jayden. Lily-Rose était sur mes genoux, sur le divan. Elle s'amusait depuis presque dix minutes à tourner les pages de mon livre avec joie. Conrad regarder un match a la télévision avec Tobias. Murray faisait ses rondes avec Jayden.

Lily-Rose, gigota sur mes genoux et poussa des petits cris surexcités devant une image de panda géant sur mon livre. Je souris malgré moi, l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête et reporta mon regard sur l'écran. Du football. Deux équipes de football d'Australie qui jouaient pour une coupe national. Conrad était un vrai fan de ce sport.

_**-Je pense que ta petite nièce a faim !**_ Ricana tout à trac Conrad sous le petit rire moqueur de Tobias.

Je baisais la tête pour voir Lily-Rose lécher avec envie le visage rond du panda.

_**-félicitation, Lily !**_ Soupirais-je lui retirant le livre des mains sous ses caprices. _**Voilà, tu viens de ruiner un des plus beaux dessins de ce livre.**_

Elle étira le bras pour récupérer sa « gourmandise ».

_**-non,**_ la grondais-je évitant de regarder mes deux gardes moqueurs. _**Je vais te faire chauffer ton repas.**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je mis la petite puce de deux ans dans son parc à jouer et alla dans la cuisine préparer son repas. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté le biberon et ma sœur lui donner des petits repas mixé depuis quelques mois maintenant.

_**-Épinard, Carotte, aubergines ou haricots ?**_ Récitais-je pour ma petite princesse. _**Carotte, haricots !**_ Tranchais-je récupérant les deux boites.

Je sortie un bol et y disposa de chaque côté deux grosses cuillères de chaque purée. Je m'y le tout au micro-onde et alla récupérer Lily-Rose dans son parc pour l'installer sur la chaise haute dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Conrad avait délaissé le match pour sortir le bol du micro-onde, prendre une cuillère et m'approcher une chaise.

_**-merci,**_ souris-je grandement proposant une première cuillère verte à ma nièce.

_**-Avec plaisir. **_

Il retourna s'asseoir sur fauteuil tandis que Tobias, lu le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

_**-ils arrivent dans dix minutes.**_

Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge pour m'apprendre qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures. Je fini de donner à manger à Lily-Rose quand ses parents arrivèrent tout sourire.

_**-alors ma petite princesse ? Tata a était gentille avec toi ?**_ S'amusa Lucas, m'administrant un petit clin d'œil joueur.

Il la fit sortir de sa chaise haute, récupéra le morceau de pomme que je lui faisais manger pour dessert et me remercia.

_**-je te libère de ta corvée. Merci encore.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas une corvée de m'occuper de ma petite nièce Lucas.**_ Soupirais-je.

_**-Je sais. Excuse-moi, Holly !**_

C'était l'un des rares à avoir accepté tout de suite de m'appeler Holly et non pas Léa. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait connu qu'avec ce prénom. Qu'il ne m'avait pas connu brune, mais blonde. Emma avait eu beaucoup de mal, par contre. Encore aujourd'hui, les prénoms ce mélanger.

_**-je vais dans ma chambre, lire et dormir.**_ Fis-je après avoir posé le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. _**A demain tout le monde.**_

Comme tous les soirs, j'eus droit à des « bonne nuit, Holly » et un « fait de beaux rêves » de ma sœur avec un petit sourire tristounet sur les lèvres. Tout le monde, savaient que je dormais très peu. J'avais peur de dormir et de ne jamais me réveiller, malgré les gardes autour de moi. J'avais peur de rêver de mon ancienne vie. Peur de m'imaginer des choses. Peur de voir le visage de Jasper derrière mes paupières.

_**-besoin de compagnie !**_ Soufflais-je à Murray le croissant dans le couloir.

_**-Je t'envoie Conrad !**_ Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

C'était toujours ainsi. Je demande de la compagnie à Murray, il m'embrasse sur le front chastement et m'envoie Conrad. Quand ce dernier était de garde, alors il m'enlaçait et Murray me rejoignait. Toujours un des deux, personnes d'autres ! Je n'avais pas assez confiance.

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama. Débardeur noir, short de nuit. Je me démaquillais, me coiffer et retourna dans ma chambre.

Conrad y était déjà. Torse nu, réveillant son corps musclé. Sa musculature développée surtout. Mais également son tatouage sur ses épaules et le haut de son torse. Partant de son bras droit, passant sur ses pectoraux, jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Un dragon gigantesque qui semblait prendre vie à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'avait sur lui que son habituel short de nuit, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

Il était allonger sur la partie droite du lit, et comme souvent je l'enjambais pour rejoindre ma partie. J'appuyais sur le bouton de la grande lumière pour laisser seulement les deux lampes de chevet éclairé ma chambre.

_**-Musique aborigène, classique ou Country ?**_ Chuchotais-je attrapant mon lecteur de musique.

_**-Fait moi la surprise !**_ Murmura Conrad se positionnant encore plus confortablement au-dessus du drap, alors que j'avais pris place au-dessous.

Sans réfléchir, je mis une lecture aléatoire des différentes musiques typiquement Australienne que Tobias m'avait téléchargé hier matin. J'en avais eu assez d'écouter les mêmes genres de musique américaines alors j'avais voulu en savoir plus sur mon pays d'échappatoire.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Conrad resta avec moi. De temps en temps, nous parlions, mais souvent nous restions allongés. Il dormit plus que moi. Mais son sommeil n'était pas profond.

_**-j'ai faim !**_ Soufflais-je vers les six heures du matin.

_**-Tu as toujours faim !**_ Me fit-il remarquer mettant la main, devant la bouche pour bailler.

Il n'avait pas tort. J'avais toujours faim. On se leva du lit et je mis mon lecteur en charge, comme chaque matin.

_**-crêpe ou gaufre ?**_ Me proposa Conrad une fois dans la cuisine.

_**-Crêpe ! **_

Il sorti tous les ingrédients sous mon regard gourmand, tandis que je préparais le café. Une fois que ce dernier fut prêts j'en servis deux grandes tasses et quitta la cuisine pour le salon.

_**-salut, Holly !**_ Murmura Arthur toujours aussi timide en ma présence.

_**-Salut ! Alors cette nuit ?**_ Me renseignais-je.

_**-Rien à signaler. Merci.**_ Termina-t-il attrapant une des tasses que je portais.

_**-A tout à l'heure. **_

Je délaissais Arthur dans le salon et fila dans le jardin pour trouver Murray.

_**-tient, l'insomniaque est déjà debout !**_ Sourit-il tristement.

_**-Comment était ta nuit ?**_ Questionnais-je ignorant sa petite réflexion.

_**-Comme toute les autres nuits où je suis de garde !**_ Grimaça-t-il.

Je lui donnais un baiser sur la joue et sa tasse de café.

_**-a tout à l'heure !**_ Scandais-je, le laissant finir son heure de travail.

Je retournais dans la cuisine. Conrad faisait cuire les premières crêpes.

_**-on peut s'entraîner après ?**_ Lui demandais-je nous servant du café dans deux grandes tasses également.

_**-A ton avis ?**_ S'amusa-t-il.

_**-Oui**_. Rigolais-je. _**Tu adore me mettre à terre. **_

_**-Je suis percer a jour... mais tu sais que j'aime surtout ne pas te voir souffrir.**_ Termina-t-il le nez vers la pâte à crêpe.

_**-Pitié... arrête de dire ce genre de chose**_. Murmurais-je prenant une bouchée de crêpes au sucre_**. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'aimais Jasper et que temps que nous étions dans cette situation rien ne changerais...**_

_**-Oui... mais c'était y a deux ans, Holly. Jasper sera sûrement plus le même. Et oublie pas que...**_

_**-je l'ai abandonné **_! Finis-je pour lui.

C'était un de nos sujets les plus houleux. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Conrad était génial avec moi. C'était grâce à lui que j'arrivais encore a espérait revivre dans le « vraie » monde un jour.

Après le petit déjeuner, je retournais dans ma chambre me changer. Je troquais mon pyjama contre une tenue de sport. Conrad m'attendait gentiment dans le jardin avec Murray. Tous deux en bas de survêtement et torse nue. D'accord, il faisait déjà assez chaud et le soleil se lever grandement. Mes deux « professeurs » me sourire, puis Murray me fit signe de me mettre en place. Mes deux gardes m'apprenaient depuis presque un an et demi, différentes techniques de combat rapproché pour me défendre contre un ou plusieurs attaquants. Il me salua et j'en fis de même. Par la suite, je le vis plier les genoux prêts à m'attaquer. Avec un petit clin d'œil, il se lança. Il attrape mon poignet et me tira violemment vers lui.

_**-un type qui ta suivit après une soirée chez des amis... **_explique-t-il. _**Il te trouve attirante et souhaite finir la nuit avec toi.**_ Termina-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon dos était collé au torse de Murray. Un bras autour de ma taille, une main ferme sur mon poignet. Je pliais alors les genoux et renvoie mon pied en arrière pour atteindre ses parties reproductrices.

_**-Coup de pied entrejambe**_, fis-je évitant de frapper réellement.

Murray réagit comme si je l'avais réellement frapper. Je pivotais pour faire face à mon agresseur, soit Murray dans cette situation. Je tournais mon poignet et quand je sentis la petite pression se détendre je tire brutalement vers le bas. Une prise impeccable, même si le type fait quatre fois mon poids. Murray me fait face. J'ai réussis à me sortir toute seule de l'emprise de mon ravisseur.

_**-Bien ! Tu fini par quoi ?**_

_**-Un coup de pied retourné pour le mettre hors circuit. **_

_**-Pas sur un gabarit comme Murray.**_ Me contre Conrad. _**Il pourrait attraper ta jambe avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne et te renverser. **_

_**-Un crochet du droit ?**_ Fis-j relevant un sourcil.

_**-Mieux !**_ Sourit-il. _**A mon tour.**_ Rigola-t-il se frottant les mains l'une dans l'autre.

Mon entraînement aux techniques du krav maga, principalement, nous prit une bonne heure. Les garçons me faisait répéter différents mouvements et me faisait surtout refaire quand j'avais faux ou que c'était imprécis.

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Clama Conrad alors qu'Emma, son mari Lucas et leur fille, Lily-Rose nous regardaient avec intérêt. Je pouvais également repérer Arthur au premier étage et Olivia au rez de chaussé, toujours poster à une fenêtre.

C'est là que tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Tous les téléphones sonnèrent en même temps. Conrad fut le premier à sortir le sien et lu rapidement le texto.

_**-Le grand jour est arrivé !**_ Souffla-t-il, évitant de me regarder.

_**-Le grand jour.**_ Répétais-je déstabilisé.

_**-Va prendre une douche Holly, nous partons dans une demi-heure**_. Murmura Murray, posant une main sur mon épaule.

_**-je... **_

_**-pas de question, Holly**_. Me contra Conrad. _**Prend une douche, récupérer un sac pour quelques vêtements et objets que tu souhaites garder et rejoint nous dans le salon dans une demie heure.**_ Sa voix était ferme, ne laissant pas le choix de riposter.

Je savais ce que tout cela signifier. J'attendais ça depuis deux ans. Mais, savoir que nous y étions me compressait la poitrine. J'avais les yeux emplit d'eau et du mal à respirer.

_**-Holly, tout ira bien... je te le jure !**_ Fit Conrad me prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

_**J-e sais... tu es là pour me protéger. **_

_**-Il ne t'arrivera rien... ni à ta sœur, ni à ton beau-frère et encore moins à Lily-Rose... mais**__** maintenant, soit forte et prépare toi !**_

Je le serais encore plus fort, contre moi et le lâcha avant de m'élancer vers l'intérieur villa. Tout le monde était déjà en action. Arthur et Tobias avaient chacun un sac poubelle. Ils récupérer tous nos biens et surtout effacer nos traces. Nous jouions plus, réalisais-je. Nous étions mêmes dans une des phases les plus critiques.

Je montais les escaliers au pas de courses et entra dans ma chambre. Je récupérais dans ma penderie, mon jean fétiche bleu, un débardeur blanc, mes sous-vêtements. J'entrais sous la douche sans attendre, mille questions en tête. Une fois savonner et rincer, je m'habillais et ne pris pas le temps de réellement me coiffer. Simplement un rapidement coup de main sur mes cheveux court. Je récupérais mon sac à dos de sous le lit. J'y mis une poignée de culotte sans faire attention à la couleur ou aux tissus. Un soutient gorge de rechange. Deux débardeurs, deux t-shirt et un autre jean ainsi qu'un short. J'attrapais mon lecteur de musique et son chargeur, ainsi que la photo de Jasper dans le tiroir et mon pendentif en forme de cœur.

Le reste n'avait pas grande valeur. Avant de sortir, je récupérais un pull que j'enfilais rapidement dans les escaliers. Tout le monde étaient déjà prêts visiblement.

_**-quel est le programme ?**_ M'enquis-je me postant sur le divan près d'Emma.

_**-Il faut se séparer... c'est moins risquer ! **_

Nous le savions tous, mais entendre Olivia le dire à voix haute était une autre affaire. Emma attrapa ma main et la serra fortement. Une boule se forma instantanément dans ma gorge.

_**-Lucas sera dans une voiture avec Lily-Rose. Tobias et moi occuperont votre sécurité.**_ Expliqua Olivia. _**Nous irons en voiture jusqu'à Sydney pour ne pas fatiguer la petite. Nous prendrons le premier vol. **_

_**-Emma prendra la route en voiture également avec Jayden et moi.**_ Continua Arthur tout à fait opérationnel. _**Nous allons prendre la route vers l'ouest et arriver à Sydney du côté nord pour le second vol. **_

- _**reste nous trois !**_ Murmura Murray me vrillant de son regard. _**Nous prendrons les deux motos pour aller plus vite et avoir plus de mobilité. Nous n'irons pas à Sydney mais à l'aéroport de Wellington. Ça sera plus long, mais personne ne nous attendra là-bas. **_

_**-Très bien. Je crois que c'est l'heure des aux revoir !**_ Soupira Tobias, mal à l'aise.

_**-Je... je tenais à vous remercier**_. Fis-je alors qu'on se levé tous ensemble. _**Nous sommes**__** encore en vie grâce à vous... alors du fond du cœur merci !**_

Arthur me prit dans ses bras le premier. Suivit de près par Tobias et Jayden. Olivia se montra étrangement plus froide avec moi.

_**-fait très attention à toi.**_ Soufflais-je à ma sœur la serrant fortement dans mes bras.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi**_. Sanglota-t-elle. _**On se retrouve très vite, d'accord ?**_

_**-Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Em'. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je compte plus t'abandonner. **_

_**-Je te remercie encore de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Léa. Je t'aime tellement fort, que j'ai du mal à imaginer notre courte séparation. **_

_**-On se revoit en terre américaine**_. Souris-je essuyant ses larmes de mes mains. _**Promis ! **_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avec force et partie câliné sa fille. Lucas, me serra lui aussi dans ses bras et me promit de faire attention à ma nièce et à sa femme pour moi.

_**-a dans quelques heures**_. Fis-je une dernière fois en secouant la main.

Murray et Conrad qui ne m'avaient pas quitté m'aidèrent à mettre ma veste de moto et mon sac à dos.

_**-tu commences avec Murray.**_ Souffla Conrad m'embrassant sur le front.

Sans attendre, il enfourna sa moto et je fis de même après avoir laissé Murray s'installer. Voilà, je retournais chez moi. Du moins, dans mon pays pour le procès de mon propre frère. Un pincement au cœur me fit grimacer en réalisant que j'allais devoir revoir James Cooper dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? <em>**

**_de bonne ou de mauvaise surprise ?_**


	21. Chapter 21

**voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**merci de continuer a faire vivre cette histoire malgré mon manque de publication hebdomadaire. **

**:)**

**je vous adore ! **

**gros bisous à très vite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

**Les masques tombent.**

**Point de vue Léa/Holly.**

Durant quatre heures, nous avions roulé à vive allure. J'avais fait tout le trajet avec Murray finalement. Conrad nous avait escortés avec attention et crainte. Nous avions pris le premier avion en destination des États-Unis. Nous avions passé tous les barrages policiers et douaniers avec facilité. Un douanier avait voulu que mes gardes retirent leurs armes à feu avant de monter bord de l'avion, mais Conrad s'énerva rapidement en clamant que ma sécurité était en jeu. Par la suite, deux policiers nous escortèrent dans tout l'aéroport.

Une fois l'avion atterrie, une boule d'angoisse avait surgit. J'avais peur, horriblement peur. Murray m'avait murmuré des mots réconforter durant plusieurs minutes et Conrad m'avait prise dans ses bras, suite aux nombreux tremblements dont j'avais été victime. Nous avions loué par la suite des motos sportives. Une rouge pour Murray et une jaune pour Conrad.

- **_Des nouvelles de ma famille ?_** Demandais-je timidement à Conrad avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

- **_Non._** Chuchota-t-il posant sont regard doux mais vif sur moi. **_Ils vont bien Holly... respire !_**

- **_James... il a des espions de partout..._**

- **_il ne vous trouvera pas. Et si jamais il y arrivait nous serions là pour l'arrêter ! _**

- **_Je sais... _**

Il me tapota gentiment la tête et sourit.

- **_j'ai... j'ai un peu peur de le revoir !_** Leurs expliquais-je. **_Il a fait tellement de mal autour de moi... et y a si longtemps que je l'ai pas vu._**

- **_Je sais... mais maintenant tu sais que nous sommes là et tu sais te protéger Holly._** Souffla Murray avant de se lever du banc et de me tendre mon casque. **_C'est l'heure ! _**

Je jette mon gobelet avec le reste de café dans la petite poubelle sur l'air de l'autoroute ou nous avions fait une pause, et remet mon casque. Sans réfléchir, je m'approche de la moto de Conrad sous le regard moqueur de Murray.

Nous roulons encore une bonne heure en territoire américain avant de voir le panneau de la ville de Tacoma. Mon corps se tendit sans que je puisse le contrôler. Conrad posa sa main sur la mienne sur son ventre et je m'empresse de lui serrer la taille un peu plus. Nous passons dans la ville sans nous préoccuper de la limitation de vitesse.

Trop vite à mon goût, j'aperçus le tribunal ou mon frère sera juger. Il y avait une foule incroyable devant. Murray fait vibrer sa moto et tous les regards bascule sur nous. Des flashs me brûle les yeux alors que Murray se garait, retire son casque dans la foulé et attrape son arme de service.

- **_personne ne bouge... reculer..._** cria-t-il pointant son arme vers le sol.

Grand silence. Conrad se gare et Murray m'attrape par le bras. Il me laisse pas le temps de retirer mon casque et me colle à lui, tandis que Conrad nous suit arme en main, casque jeté à terre, un bras sur mon épaule.

On se faufile dans le tribunal sans difficulté. Des policiers en tenues et gilet par balle nous aident à rejoindre la salle d'audience. Trop vite à mon goût, nous entrons dans une salle gigantesque ou une centaine de personnes est rassembler. A travers ma visière je repère sans difficulté le visage dur de Charlie Swan près de lui Peter Fields.

Les garçons qui ont toujours les mains sur moi, me guide jusqu'au-devant de la salle. Emma avec Tobias et Arthur y sont déjà. Tobias tout sourire ouvre le petit portillon et on s'empresse d'entrer du côté gauche. Nous y étions enfin. Je me tourne sans vraiment réfléchir vers Conrad qui replace son arme sous sa veste. Il me décroche un petit sourire et relevé ma tête pour décrocher mon casque. Il pose ensuite ses mains dessus et me le retire.

- **_merci !_**

Il se contente de tapoter ma tête et de rejoindre sur le banc derrière nous. Murray qui analyse l'assemblait est réactif. Je regarde également le monde autour de nous sans m'arrêter sur les visages.

- **_tu peux me montrer Jasper ?_** Murmure Emma faisant grogner tous les hommes chargés de notre protection.

Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement avant de prendre place sur le siège libre près de ma chère sœur sans tact.

- **_du calme les mecs..._** rigolais-je, avant de poser un baiser sur la joue d'Emma. **_Tu n'es pas très patiente Em'._** Marmonnais-je.

- **_J'ai hâte de le voir._** Soupira-t-elle.

- **_Ou sont Lily-Rose et Lucas ?_** M'enquis-je ignorant sa réplique.

- **_Dans un hôtel hors de la ville._** Chuchote-t-elle. **_On préférer que James ne sache pas pour Lily-Rose. _**

- **_Je comprends._** Fis-je lui prenant une main pour la serrer doucement.

Une porte s'ouvre en face de nous. Deux policiers armer et gilet par balle entre dans la salle d'audience. Et c'est là que je le revis. James Cooper dans toute sa splendeur, tenue de prisonnier orange fluo sur le dos, menotte aux mains reliées à celle de ses pieds, au niveau de sa taille.

Il a les cheveux courts, aucune barbe. Il marche assez difficilement ce qui me surprend. Il m'a repérer tout de suite. Ses yeux ne m'ont jamais quitté et les miens l'ont analysé. La main d'Emma c'est crispé dans les miennes. James a souri avant de prendre place sur son siège à quelques mètres de moi.

- **Mesdames, messieurs, levez-vous pour le juge Stevens !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'assemblée se lève pour le juge.

- **le blond te va à merveille jolie Léa !** Roucoula James me faisant sursauter.

- **_Ne lui adresse pas la parole._** Grogna furieux Conrad.

James c'est contenter de rire, ce qui me glace le sang.

- **_silence !_** A demandé le juge. **_Monsieur Cooper vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de parler sans mon accord. Huissier faite entrer les Jury. _**

La porte se rouvre une fois encore et une dizaine de personne rejoint le box aux sièges vides. Une fois qu'ils ont tous prit place, le juge reprend la parole.

- **_les chefs d'accusations concernent James Michael Cooper, fils de William et Florence Cooper. Levez-vous !_**

James ne se fit pas prier.

- **_vous êtes accusés de trafic de drogue, trafic de prostitution, violence corporelle sur mineur et meurtre. Êtes-vous conscient de ses chefs d'accusations ?_**

- **_Oui, monsieur le juge._** Sourit-il.

- **_Vous êtes passable de peine de mort, monsieur Cooper... il est inutile de vous le rappeler. _**

- **_En effet, monsieur le juge. _**

Le visage de James se tourna brutalement vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

- **_comment puis-je oublier que ma propre sœur souhaite ma mort ?_**

- **_Nous sommes quittes_**. Ais-je répliquer.

- **_Allez petite sœur..._** ricana-t-il. **_Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu te voir entre quatre planches... qui aurait pu me ramener Emma sinon ! _**

Ma sœur sursaute avant de se statufier. Le juge demanda à James de prendre place et de se taire jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ou son jugement aurait lieu sans lui.

Les heures qui ont suivi fut longue et inconfortable. Les avocats se renvoyer la balle à tout bout de champs. James n'avait pas repris la parole. Les témoignages avaient débuté avec des scientifiques, des policiers et différents médecins.

Conrad m'avait expliqué que notre avocat avait été engagé par des proches mais qu'il n'avait pas le nom exact. J'avais ma petite idée sur la personne. Sûrement Charlie ou Carlisle.

En parlant de ce dernier, il venait d'être appelé comme témoin.

- **_Ho sexy le doc !_** Entendis-je murmurer Emma, me faisant sourire malgré moi.

S'en suivit alors de longue minute de torture pour ma part. Il expliqua presque dans les moindres détails les blessures qu'il avait dû soigner à chacune de mes visites. Les graves et les plus graves. Preuves à l'appuie les photos qu'il prenait à chacune de mes visites non officiel et officiel. Certaines me firent froid dans le dos. Emma resta pétrifier comme l'ensemble de la salle durant tout le temps de parole de Carlisle. Quand il eut fini, un petit ricanement sur ma droite trancha le silence pesant. James me regardait avec un très grand intérêt.

- **_Un problème Monsieur Cooper ?_**

Il ignora complètement le juge.

- **_Monsieur Cooper ?_** Gronda-t-il. **_Ma patience a des limites._**

- **_Oh, j'étais juste en train de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle, monsieur le juge._** S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Expliquez-vous ?_** S'impatienta-t-il.

Décidément ce procès était vraiment unique, réalisais-je tandis James se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire pervers sur le visage.

- **_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai cherché cette petite conne dans toute la ville._**

Il ricana me glaçant le sang. Emma me serrait plus la main, elle me la brouiller. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle, rendant les choses plus difficile.

- **_surveiller votre langage dans cette salle monsieur Cooper sinon, nous allons devoir continuer sans vous..._**

- **_Très bien..._** fit-il levant les mains en l'air pour apaiser les tensions. **_Tout ça pour dire que j'ai passés des heures et des heures à la chercher... _**

James se tourna vers moi, le regard noir... il était plus qu'énerver maintenant.

- **_tu étais chez le père du type qui te mettait dans cette putain de situation ? T'es vraiment folle ! _**

- **_Edward n'est absolument pas responsable de cette histoire, James._** Ripostais-je aussitôt.

- **_Edward ? Putain t'a fait des progrès ! _**Siffla-t-il impressionner.

- **_Tu es responsable de tes actes, personnes d'autres. _**

- **_Responsable de mes actes ? _**Reprit-il fronçant les sourcils. **_Et qu'en est-il de tes actes ? _**

- **_Mes actes ?_** M'écriais-je furieuse.

Le juge tapa à l'aide de son marteau pour nous faire taire. Ce qu'on fit.

- **_je n'ai jamais vu un procès se dérouler de la sorte. Vous êtes au courant que vous n'avez normalement pas le droit de vous parler ?_**

- **_La belle affaire !_** Lâcha James, se faisant reprendre aussitôt par son avocat.

Le mien me glissa également quelques mots de reproche et je me fis toute petite.

- **_Cinq minutes de pause._** Déclara le juge Stevens.

Deux policiers vinrent encadrer James.

- a **_tout de suite, mes petites sœurs … vous me manquez déjà !_** Souffla James ricana comme un fou sortie d'asile.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Emma se jeta dans mes bras frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

- **_il ne peut rien faire contre nous, Emma... ne fait pas attention à ses propos._**

- **_Comment a tu fais pour rester, Léa ? Comment ? _**

- **_Pour toi._** Murmurais-je timidement. **_C'était le seul moyen de te savoir saint et sauf. _**

Elle renifla et se dégageant de mes bras pour récupérant le mouchoir que notre avocat nous tendait. Je n'avais pas fait attention également mais le jury avait quitté les lieux.

Je me tournais alors vers le banc derrière moi et tomba presque nez à nez avec Conrad et Murray. Il était très réactif et attentif envers moi d'habitude. Encore plus aujourd'hui.

- **_vous avez de l'eau ?_** Fis-je accompagnant le tout d'un sourire.

Conrad leva les yeux en l'air tandis que Murray ricanait. Ce dernier se leva sorti de la salle pour chercher de l'eau.

- **_tout va bien ?_** S'enquit Conrad doucement.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Holly, la vérité !_** Me réprimanda-t-il vivement.

- **_je... c'est mon tour après non ? _**

- **_Oui._** Chuchota-t-il mal à l'aise.

- **_Alors, ça ne va pas aller fort pour moi._** Ronchonnais-je tandis qu'il tapotait ma tête comme à un enfant de cinq ans.

- **_Allez, tu arrives à mettre Murray hors service en combat rapprocher, tu peux bien parler devant une foule de monde non ?_** Plaisanta-t-il.

Murray choisit ce moment pour revenir avec quatre bouteilles d'eau et des barres de céréales. Un petit rire me prit quand il posa le tout sur ma table.

- **_Merci gourmand._** M'amusais-je sous son regard amusé.

C'est là que je vis quelques sièges derrière Murray, une personne qui m'avait hanté énormément. Les garçons dû s'apercevoir du changement puisqu'ils se retournèrent aussitôt.

- **_qui est-ce ?_** S'aventura Murray sur le qui-vive.

- **_Waynes Morris !_**

- **_ami ou ennemi ?_** Questionna-t-il vivement.

- **_Je ne sais pas encore !_** Murmura-t-elle, alors que Waynes me lance un clin d'œil discret.

Emma venait juste de finir sa barre de céréale quand le juge et le jury reprit place. James mit plus de temps. Quand il prit place, ce dernier semblait sur les nerfs.

- **_bien, nous allons reprendre... la barre appel Emma Constance Cooper !_**

Ma sœur se leva sous mon regard d'encouragement.

- **_Baby Em' à bien grandit._** Souffla d'admiration James.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, mais heureusement Oliva la prit par l'avant-bras et l'aida à avancer.

- **_elle est moins drôle que toi... elle a toujours était moins drôle que toi, Léa !_** Continua James ignorant la réaction des présents dans salle, celle du jury, de nos avocats et du juge qui perdait patience.

- **_La dernière fois monsieur Cooper. A votre prochaine intervention vous sortirez. _**

Il leva les mains en l'air signe qu'il avait compris.

Tour à tour, les avocats posèrent des questions à Emma. Elle y répondit avec sincérité. Elle expliqua la gorge serrée dont nous avions souffert. Les nombreuses fois ou elle avait vu James me punir et celles où il me cherchait furieux. Ainsi que les moments ou nos parents étaient au rez-de-chaussée à laisser faire, conscient des actes de leurs fils. Ensuite, elle informa la cachette de drogue dans notre jardin. Quand elle eut fini ce fut mon tour.

- **_la cours appel à la barre, Mademoiselle Léa Eva Cooper._**

J'eus un temps d'arrêt face à mon ancien prénom et nom. Moi qui pensais en avoir fait le deuil, il y a deux ans, j'avais tout faux. Sans un regard pour James je pris place à la gauche du juge, sur le siège derrière une barrière. Je dû prêter serment de dire la vérité.

Cette fois, je voyais tout. Ils me faisant face. James également. Il porta une main à sa bouche et m'envoya un baiser voler qui me fit frissonner. Les gens dans la salle commençaient à insupporter le comportement de mon frère.

Heureusement les questions commencèrent. Je dû expliquer et révéler toute ma vie, mon enfance passer à Forks dans les moindres détails. Puis, le plan mis en mise en place pour éloigner Emma. L'aide de Carlisle et Esmée. Mes relations avec mes parents. Le lycée. Les informations récoltées sur le trafic de drogue de James, mais aussi de son réseau de prostitution. Je donnais toutes les cartes de ses réseaux à la justice. Il me regardait sans sourciller.

- **_Mademoiselle Cooper, pouvez-vous me parler de la famille Johnson ?_**

Ce que je fis. Ma vie était étaler devant des centaines de personnes et allaient être commenté dans la presse. Juger également. J'expliquais avec émotion comme Holly Johnson m'avait plus ou moins sauvé. Comment elle était morte également.

- **_Avez-vous autres choses à ajouter ?_** Demanda mon avocat avec délicatesse.

- **_Non, rien à ajouter ! _**

- **_Merci, mademoiselle Cooper vous pouvez reprendre place._** M'indiqua le juge, doucement.

Ce que je fis. J'avais un peu les jambes en coton lorsque je dû passer devant la table de James.

- **_Je suis heureux de voir que notre enfance t'est marquée ainsi !_** Fit-il avant que j'arrive à ma chaise**_. Tellement heureux._** Termina-t-il croissant les bras sur son torse.

Son avocat lui intima le silence, mais il lui intima fermement de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas être viré.

- **_Je parle à ma sœur... personne ne peut me l'interdire. Elle est ma propriété. _**

- **_Je ne suis pas ta chose, James et encore moins ta sœur. Cette fille est morte quand tu as porté la main sur elle, la première fois._** Ripostais-je durement.

- **_Morte ? Non... celle qui est morte c'est ta copine... par ta faute en plus... triste non ?_** S'amusa-t-il.

Mon sang ce glaça dans mon corps.

- **_Tu es une stupide James...un homme infâme qui ne mérite que de finir dans une prison ou dans un asile de fou... pas étonnant que tu sois devenu un psychopathe ! _**

Ma voix était dure, ferme et en même temps limite hystérique.

- **_La ferme petite pute... ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton... tout est de ta faute._** Il frappa sur la table. Deux policiers vinrent aussitôt l'encadrer. **_J'aurais dû te faire taire depuis bien longtemps... Holly n'était qu'un putain d'accident... mais croit moi, personne n'arrivera à m'arrêter cette fois... personnes ma Léa d'amour ! Si je meurs... tu me suis !_** Termina-t-il par rire grandement.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite. J'étais complètement paralyser par les propos de mon propre frère. Il voulait ma mort et l'avait dit ouvertement dans un tribunal. Tout le monde parlait fort, trop fort à mon goût. Puis, un coup de feu retenti. Un liquide chaud m'éclaboussa.

Conrad et Murray était déjà en train de m'évacuer hors de la salle, quand je repris mes esprit. Tout le monde se bousculer et se cogner les uns aux autres. On se retrouva très vite hors de la salle et hors du tribunal.

Je tremblais comme une feuille dans les bras de Conrad, tandis que Murray faisait la garde autour de nous. Il était d'ailleurs comme un lion en cage.

- **_Faut partir d'ici._** Entendis-je Murray dire durement.

- **_Non. Le juge doit prendre une décision. _**

- **_Nous sommes à découvert, Conrad._** Dit-il pointant de son arme les environs.

- **_Nous ne cranions plus rien... croit moi. _**

- **_Emma ?_** Soufflais-je difficilement.

Conrad me tourna et me montra ainsi ma sœur très bien entouré de sa garde. A quelques pas d'elle, je vis également Charlie Swan, Peter Fields et Carlisle Cullen en pleine discutions leurs regards ne me quittaient pas. C'était un mélange étrange. De peur, de consternation, de pitié et d'impuissance.

Conrad desserra ses bras et me tient à bout de bras.

- **_Faut te faire un brin de toilette, Holly._** Murmura-t-il tristement.

J'allais répliquer, mais il attrapa mon pull et me le retira dans un mouvement. J'étais maintenant en débardeur noir devant un tribunal avec des centaines de personnes qui me reluquer. Murray sorti un vêtement de son sac et le donna à Conrad.

- **_Je peux le faire. _**Fis-je tendu, tandis qu'il me lever les bras pour passer le pull de mon garde du corps.

Mes mains tremblaient toujours quand Emma vint m'aider à passer la tête. C'est en tournant celle-ci vers le pull qu'on m'avait retiré que je compris. Le coup de feu, James, le sang... tout ce sang...

Sans que je comprenne, je me trouvais à vomir mon petit déjeuner sur le sol. Conrad et Emma m'aidait comme il pouvait, mais c'était peine perdu.

- **_Elle est en état de choc... _**reconnus-je Carlisle.**_ Faut lui nettoyer le visage ! _**

Il avança la main vers moi muni d'un mouchoir, mais Conrad fut rapide et lui bloqua la main.

- **_J'ai rien contre vous docteur, mais ne la toucher pas !_**

Carlisle fut surprit et tourna le regard vers moi. Impossible de continuer, je blottis mon visage contre le cou de Conrad, qui me maintenait fermement contre son corps. Il m'emmena plus loin, cependant un petit groupe nous suivit.

- **_Range ton arme petit nous sommes de la police. _**

Charlie, soupirais-je intérieurement.

- **_Et qui me dit que vous êtes blanc comme neige ?_** Rouspéta mauvais Murray.

- **_Moi. _**

L'inspecteur Reid se posta devant nous. Le grand supérieur de ma garde rapproché.

- **_Comment vas-tu Léa ?_**

- **_Holly ! Je m'appelle Holly maintenant. _**Le repris-je, tandis que Conrad me nettoyer le visage.

J'avais du sang de partout. C'était ça le liquide qui m'avait atteint. Pas de l'eau. Non, le sang de James Cooper. Ne voulant pas répondre aux regards surprit et à la question, je décidais d'en poser une en retour à mon entourage.

- **_Il est mort ?_**

- **_Oui. _**Souffla Conrad.

- **_Qui est le tireur ? _**

- **_Waynes Morris !_**

Les larmes me vinrent aussitôt aux yeux. C'était pour moi. Il avait tué James pour moi, pour Emma. Waynes allait finir en prison à cause de moi.

- **_Il vient de devenir le chef du réseau. _**Entendis-je Charlie dire.

- **_Oui... c'était à prévoir_**. Riposta Peter.

- **_Il vient de me sauver la vie._** Les stoppais-je. **_Il a fait ça pour moi. Pour Emma. Pour Holly Jonhson. Pas simplement pour avoir le pouvoir. _**

- **_Tu n'en sais rien, Holly _**! Siffla sèchement Murray.

- **_Si. Depuis le début Waynes Morris m'aide. J'avais trop peur pour réaliser... mais il m'en a donné confirmation aujourd'hui. Il a toujours était désolé pour moi. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il en a eu l'occasion de réparer ses fautes. _**

Le silence qui suivit me fit froid dans le dos.

Par la suite, le personnel du tribunal vint nous prendre en charge. Cela durant deux longues heures. Nous avions eu la confirmation du décès de James. Le verdict eut lieu le jour même. Coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Y compris pour le meurtre de Holly Johnson.

Ont sorti du tribunal beaucoup plus serein et surtout dans le noir. Les journalistes prirent quelques photos mais restèrent assez calme dans l'ensemble. Ont pris les véhicules et on s'installa à un café à une rue de l'hôtel réserver pour cette nuit.

- **_Lucas doit être mort d'inquiétude !_** Souffla Emma, regardant sa montre.

Vingt-deux heures dix.

- **_Va le rejoindre._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Tu ne viens pas ?_** S'étonna-t-elle.

- **_Je ne pourrais pas dormir, Em'... _**

Elle me regarda tristement, me serra fort contre elle et suivit Oliva et Tobias à l'extérieur.

- **_Tout va bien ?_**

- **_Non._** Soupirais-je en évitant de regarder Murray.

- **_Tu veux en parler ? _**

- **_Non._** Ricanais-je posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Conrad assis tout près de moi.

On resta dans ce café de nuit, facilement deux bonnes heures. C'est ainsi que je fini ma nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel. Entre Conrad et Murray. Demain serait un autre jour. Dans quelques jours, ils allaient devoir me laisser partir... ou du moins, j'allais devoir les laisser partir !

Nous y étions. Devant la maison Johnson. Ian était au portail de la villa sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il nous attendait patiemment, alors que Conrad couper le moteur de la moto. Murray m'aida à descendre et me retira le casque. Il mit de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- **_Prête ?_**

- **_Je ne suis pas sûr !_** Soufflais-je doucement.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas... rien à changer pour eux. _**

- **_Je sais..._** chuchotais-je alors qu'ont rejoignaient Emma, Lucas et Lily-Rose à quelques pas de nous.

Quand je fus face à Ian, une boule au ventre se forma. J'avais peur. Je me sentais inconfortable face à cet homme. Lui qui fut jadis était mon ami, le frère d'Holly, mon fiancé et mon patron.

- **_Léa... je suis si heureux de te revoir._** Chuchota-t-il portant une main à mon visage.

Une simple caresse qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- **_Tout ira bien Léa... ce n'est que nous !_**

- **_Je sais... je suis désolé … mais en deux ans beaucoup de choses se sont passé. _**

- **_Je le conçois. Tu verras aussi que nous avons … _**

Ian s'arrêta pour chercher les bons mots, mais ne trouva pas.

- **_Tu verras par toi même !_**

- **_Qui est présent ?_** M'enquis-je, alors que nous le suivions à l'intérieur.

- **_Presque tout le monde._**

J'eus pas le temps de demander plus d'explication. Ian poussa la porte et nous vîmes facilement une trentaine de personnes dans le salon. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais de Conrad et Murray. Ce dernier mis la main au bas de mon dos, comme pour m'aider à avancer. Ce que je fis gardant un œil à mes deux gardes. Le premier qui réagit fut Shane.

- **_Bonjour Léa._**

- **_Bonjour Shane. _**

Il ne savait pas comment me saluer. Je pris donc l'initiative en tendant la main. Il resta stupéfait comme le reste de mes anciens amis.

- **_Ma sœur semble être un peu rustre aujourd'hui, faut l'excuser... nous n'avons plus beaucoup l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres personnes._** Déclara lentement Emma à mes côtés.

- **_C'est déstabilisant, Léa._** Murmura Shane.

- **_Je sais._** Fis-je baisant ma main et ma tête coupable.

- **_On ne peut pas t'en vouloir, mais... j'ai vraiment besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras. Pour me persuader que tu es réellement là. _**

Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à me faire face. Il n'avait qu'à enrouler ses bras autour de moi, mais il me laissa faire le premier geste. Celui qui nous libérer tous de cette tension. Ce que je fis. Avec lenteur, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et vint blottir ma tête contre le torse de Shane.

- **_Merci, mon dieu,_** l'entendis-je souffler alors qu'Ian vint se joindre à notre étreinte.

C'est quand ils me relâchèrent que je vis le groupe. Bella dans les bras d'Edward. Emmett entourant amoureusement Rosalie et … un enfant. Ainsi qu'Alice.

- **_Alice._** Fis-je aussitôt contournant les deux frères.

Elle ne prit pas de pincette comme eux d'ailleurs et courut jusqu'à moi. Le choc fut violent. Si bien que cela résonna dans toute la pièce. Les larmes me viennent aussitôt. Nous étions là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre à pleurer tant de chose.

- **_Tu es revenue._** L'entendis-je dire difficilement.

- **_Deux putains d'années._** Crachais-je amèrement.

Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle, jusqu'à pratiquement m'étouffer.

- **_Euh... doucement les filles... nous sommes encore de garde, évitons de perdre notre « paquet » aussi facilement._**

Je ris tandis qu'Alice me relâcher vivement pour regarder Murray.

- **_C'est toi qui étais en charge de la sécurité de Léa ?_** S'enquit-elle.

- **_En fait, Conrad et moi, avions l'honneur de garder en vie cette femme !_** Déclara-t-il tout sourire. **_Je_** **_suis l'agent Murray Parker et voici l'agent Conrad Styles. _**

Alice était déjà à le serrer dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit.

- **_Merci, merci, merci infiniment d'avoir été là pour elle._**

Il ne sut quoi répondre le pauvre. Elle se dégagea de lui pour serrer Conrad à son tour, mais ce dernier recula.

- **_Le prend pas mal, mais je préfère garder mes distances !_** Dit-il m'étant ses bras devant lui pour l'arrêter.

Alice resta stupéfaite face à cette réaction.

- **_oh... _**

Conrad me fit un petit sourire déstabilisant, alors qu'Alice se présenter à ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Une pression sur ma main, me fit tourner le corps vers l'individu. Avec rapidité et fluidité, je me dégageais en tournant le poignée comme les garçons m'avaient appris.

- **_D_****_oucement_**. Souffla Emmett levant les mains devant lui. **_C'est juste moi. _**

Je détournais le regard pour chercher mes gardes. Murray et Conrad n'avaient rien manqué de la scène et avaient un sourire victorieux sur le visage. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait avoir vu la scène.

- **_Je suis désolé... je suis à cran !_**

- **_Pas de mal._** Murmura le plus doucement possible Emmett.

Rosalie choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre. Assis sagement sur sa hanche, une enfant d'environs deux ans.

- **_B_****_onjour Léa !_** Susurra-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **_Nous sommes tous très heureux de te revoir. _**

- **_Je suis heureuse également, Rosalie. Mais, il va falloir être patient avec moi._**

- **_Nous le savons._** Fit-elle rapidement.

Mes yeux quittèrent son visage rayonnant pour celui de la petite merveille dans ses bras.

- **_Est-ce votre enfant ?_** Chuchotais-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Oui. Elle s'appelle Eva !_**

Mon expression devait être mémorable puisqu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

- **_Oui... comme toi !_** Continua Emmett. **_Nous avons appris la grossesse de Rose quelques jours après ton départ._**

Je ne savais quoi dire. Cela me surprenait et me m'était également mal à l'aise.

L'heure qui suivit fut étrange. Mes amis, mes anciens colocataires, vint à moi par couple. Après Rosalie et Emmett, j'eus droit à Edward et Bella. Fiancé depuis un an. On parla que brièvement. Eux comme moi, désirons nous entretenir en privée. C'était étrange d'être de nouveaux face à eux. Dans la même pièce que mon ancienne vie.

J'étais devant le grand cadre familial de la famille Johnson. Juste au-dessus de la cheminée. Murray se posta à ma gauche et Conrad à ma droite, regardant comme moi le porter de ses quatre personnes. Le père, les deux frères et la sœur.

- **_Est-ce Holly ?_**

- **_Oui_**. Répondis-je à Murray, tout en lui volant son verre de soda.

- **_Elle est très jolie. _**

- **_Je préfère notre version d'Holly !_** Souffla Conrad posant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- **_Il n'y a qu'une seule version. La vraie, se trouve sur ce mur... je ne suis qu'une copie détourner, Conrad !_**

- **_Pas dans mon cœur_**. Riposta-t-il à mon oreille.

J'allais répliquer, mais mon regard décida de bifurquer vers le haut de la bâtisse. J'eus un mouvement de recule qui alarma mes deux gardes. En haut, sur la mezzanine me fixait un homme. Sûrement qu'il était ici depuis le début. Il me regardait tout en buvant tranquillement sa bière.

- **_Ami où ennemi ?_** Questionna Murray se postant devant moi pour couper la connexion visuel.

- **_C'est... Jasper ! _**

Murray siffla entre ses dents. Conrad quant à lui retira son bras de mes épaules en grimaçant. C'est là que mon monde bascula. Quelques secondes après avoir reporté mon regard sur lui. Une femme. Assez simple et d'une beauté naturel, vint prendre place sur ses genoux avec douceur. Jasper ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il la maintint fermement en passa son bras libre autour d'elle. Jasper n'avait pas cessé de me regarder et moi non plus. La femme se pencha alors sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Je faillis lâcher le verre de mes mains. Cette vision me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mon cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il était mort. Complètement hors service. Une forte chaleur se rependit dans tout mon corps. J'étais compressé dans mon propre corps. Mes oreilles bourdonnées. Je sentis mon corps être soulever et ont me transporta hors de la pièce. Je repris mes idées lorsque l'air frais entra en contact avec ma peau.

- **_Respire..._** souffla Conrad nous installant sur un siège sur le balcon.

Ce que je fis. Murray m'apporta un verre d'eau et je le vidai d'une traite.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** Demanda Carlisle tout en s'accroupissant devant moi.

- **_Elle ne dort pas beaucoup en temps normal._** Commença Conrad.

- **_Jamais en fait_**. Rajouta Murray dans un petit rire tendu.

- **_Avec tout ce qui s'est passés, nous anticipions le contre coup... et le voici._** Ricana Conrad pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils me couvraient encore. Comme d'habitude. Ils savaient pertinemment que mon manque de sommeil n'avait rien avoir avec cela.

- **_Tu ne dors pas bien ? _**S'étonna à moitié Carlisle.

- **_Je ne dors pas du tout, Doc ! _**Marmonnais-je.

- **_Depuis combien de temps_** **_?_**

Emmett et Edward avaient suivi Carlisle sur balcon. Ainsi que Charlie et Bella.

- **_Deux ans. Je somnole depuis deux putains d'années._**

Cette déclaration fut un électrochoc pour l'assistance. Emma arriva avec bonne humeur au milieu du groupe et posa sur mes genoux une assiette de légumes.

- **_T'es la meilleure !_** Scandais-je, tapant dans mes mains donnant en passant un coup de coude au visage de Conrad.

- **_Non de dieu, Holly fait attention ! _**

- **_Désolé._** Fis-je, me tournant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- **_Bien fait. Tu n'avais pas qu'à lui apprendre des techniques de combat. C'est une fille pas une guerrière !_** Ronchonna Emma, tandis que Jared et Jacob nous rejoignaient sur le balcon. Heureusement qu'il était grand celui-ci pour pouvoir accueillir autant de monde sans être compresser.

- **_Ce n'est pas une fille... c'est une femme... et elle est loin d'être en sucre ta sœur ! _**

- **_Amène !_** Clamais-je avant de fourrer une grande quantité de légumes dans ma bouche.

- **_Le retour du monstre des cavernes ?_** Proposa Murray sous notre rire.

C'était mon surnom quand je me conduisais en femme, peut séduisante.

**Point de vue Alice.**

J'étais dans le lit de Shane dans la maison familiale Johnson. Depuis un an et demie voir un peu plus, nous sortions ensemble. Cela c'était fait naturellement. En douceur. C'est ainsi que de temps en temps nous donnions des soirées et le groupe restaient dormir ici. Ce soir n'avait pas échappé à la tradition. Sauf, que cette fois Léa et ses deux gardes étaient resté avec nous. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver. De parler tranquillement.

Un bruit d'eau et d'éclaboussure me fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas rare que les garçons décident d'aller faire trempette dans la piscine en pleine nuit sauf que le rire d'une femme m'étonna. Je sortie du lit et je vis Shane faire de même.

- **_Tu ne dors pas ?_**

- **_Non... ça dure depuis quelques temps et je suis intrigué. _**

Je lui souris alors que je passais une robe de chambre autour de moi. Ont descendit les escaliers doucement, mais on se ravisa quant au milieu des marches nous vîmes tout le clan réveiller à regarder par la baie vitré. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob et Jared.

- **_C'est quoi tout ce bruit._** Râla Jasper en haut des escaliers.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils semblaient absorber par l'extérieur.

- **_Vous faites quoi ?_** Continua Jasper, en rejoignant lui aussi le groupe.

Bella tourna enfin le visage vers lui.

- **_On regarde Léa et ses deux potes_**. Chuchota-t-elle.

**Point de vue Léa/Holly.**

- **_Allez encore un autre !_** Fit doucement Murray.

Nous étions là, au bord de la piscine à nous entraîner. Comme des gamins. Nous étions allez dormir. Dans la même chambre, mais rien à faire j'avais tourné et virer entre les deux hommes. Conrad décida alors d'improviser. Les garçons étaient donc en caleçon et moi en sous-vêtement dans le jardin depuis presque une heure.

- **_tu veux quoi cette fois ?_** M'enquis-je, le sourire aux lèvres. **_Un _****_crochet du droit ou du gauche ?_** M'amusais-je.

Il fit mine de réfléchir tandis que je gardais un œil sur Conrad qui tournait comme un fauve autour de moi.

- **_Pied droit retourné !_** Souffla-t-il.

Ce que je fis quand Conrad s'élança sur moi. Mon pied se stoppa avant qu'il ne touche son ventre nu.

- **_Touché !_**

- **_Coulé !_** Rajouta-t-il, attrapant mon bras pour me faire effectuer un saut retourné.

Sauf, que je ne retombais pas sur l'herbe, mais dans l'eau. Murray m'avait fait basculer en plein vol.

- **_Tricheur._** Rouspétais-je morte de rire nageant déjà vers le bord.

Murray sauta dans l'eau dans une bombe humaine sous le rire de son coéquipier. Il essaya de me couler deux fois, avant que je ne retrouve la terre ferme avec l'aide de Conrad.

- **_Merci._**

Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches et me serra fort contre lui.

- **_Tu vas me manquer._**

- **_Pas autant que toi !_** Répondis-je lui rendant son câlin.

- **_Allez encore un dernier et on retourne au lit... j'en peux plus de vos insomnies._** Bougonna Murray.

Je me mis en place au milieu des deux garçons. Ils s'amusaient à tourner autour de moi comme des fauves autour d'une proie.

- **_C'est notre dernier entraînement ?_**

- **_Oui._** Souffla tristement Murray.

- **_Alors c'est l'heure de mettre en action mes talents !_** Fanfaronnais-je.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- **_Tu veux qu'on joue les méchants ? S'en simulation ?_**

- **_Oui._** Ais-je répondis rapidement à Conrad.

- **_Et si tu ne réussis pas ? _**

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la réponse à donner.

- **_J'irais prendre des cours supplémentaires._**

Conrad jeta un petit coup d'œil à Murray.

- **_T'es potes risque de vouloir nous tuer s'il nous voit faire._**

- **_M'en fiche ! Je ne suis plus la gentille Léa qu'ils connaissent. Simplement, Holly la survivante ! _**

Durant quelques secondes, les garçons analysèrent la situation. J'avais cru comprendre que mes anciens colocataires et patrons nous épiez depuis le salon. Je n'avais pas osé relever la tête de peur de tomber sur le regard de Jasper et de sa copine.

Mes muscles étaient tendu quand Conrad reprit ses cercles autour de moi, suivit par Murray. Je me mis en position. Coude et genoux plier, prêts à riposter. Conrad attaqua s'en s'annoncer. Vif comme l'éclair. Il m'attrapa l'épaule droite et m'attira vers Murray assez brutalement.

J'avais demandé un vrai entraînement sans ménagement, ce qu'ils allaient me donner. J'en avais besoin. Murray me serra avec force contre son torse.

- **_Allez Holly... réfléchit ! _**S'énerva pratiquement Conrad me faisant face. **_Frappe-le !_** Hurla-t-il.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière et Murray poussa un cri horrible. Ses bras quittèrent mon corps et je me tournais pour lui envoyer un coup de poing au ventre. Il se plia en deux. Mains autour de son nez, le regard noir. S'en réfléchir, je lui fis un tacle au niveau des mollets et il se trouva sur le dos en quelques secondes.

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- **_Vous êtes complètement fou ou quoi ?_** S'étrangla Emmett.

On l'ignora.

- **_ça va Murray ?_** Quémandais-je, réalisant des cercles avec Conrad.

Ne jamais lui tourner le dos.

- **_Ouais... j'ai le nez cassé ! Bien joué !_** Dit-il presque heureux, toujours à terre.

J'analysais la situation dans tous les sens, mais rien à faire. Conrad était le plus costaud des deux et le plus rusé niveau techniques de combats. Je n'avais aucune chance de le battre.

- **_Alors Holly ? Tu abandonnes ?_**

- **_Non !_** Criais-je furieuse. **_Jamais ! _**

- **_Il n'y a pas de honte Holly ! _**

- **_La ferme..._** m'énervais-je face à son sourire mesquin. **_Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs et attaque ! _**

- **_Tes adversaires ne seront pas tous comme Murray à l'instant. Des pervers voudront t'avoir... tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de dingue qui voudront t'avoir, Holly !_**

- **_Arrête, Conrad... _**

- **_Ils n'arrêteront pas avec une simple demande jolie Holly... tu vas devoir me faire taire… les faire taire. _**

Il attaqua. Le choc fut violent. Ses mains étaient autour de mon cou. Il serait assez fort. J'entendais alors les autres hurlaient d'arrêter. Du bruit, du mouvement. Je le vis regarder sur le côté. Il m'en fallu pas plus pour riposter. Je retirais mes mains des siennes et frappa fort au niveau de ses coudes. Ses mains quittèrent mon cou et s'en attendre je lui administrer un coup de pied à la cuisse. Il tomba au sol en hurlant, puis s'en attendre qu'il se reprenne, je le poussais en appuyant sur ses côtes pour qu'il tombe à l'eau. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'entraîna avec lui.

C'est qu'une fois la tête hors de l'eau, que je vis le groupe au bord de la piscine, même Jasper.

- **_T'es vivant Conrad ? _**M'enquis-je le cherchant.

- **_Tu n'as pas besoin de cours supplémentaire Holly... croit moi... le premier mec qui te cherchera des noises ira directe à la morgue. _**

Je ris. Un rire profond qui fit rire également mes deux gardes. Emmett m'aida à sortir de l'eau et m'enroula dans une serviette, le regard mauvais.

Il allait parler, mais je reculais et alla m'accroupir près de Murray toujours à tenter de stopper le saignement.

- **_Besoin d'aide ?_**

- **_Un coup sec et bref, Holly !_** Soupira-t-il.

Et je le fis. Je pris son nez entre mes mains par-dessus ses doigts et remis avec lui son nez en place. La première fois que je l'avais vu faire j'avais failli vomir. La première fois que je dû l'aider, après un entraînement trop hard avec Arthur, ma tête tourna et je faillis m'évanouir. Maintenant, après l'avoir réaliser plus d'une fois, l'effet était juste... simple !

- **_C'est dégueulasse !_** Entendis-je Alice dire horrifié.

Je pris Murray dans mes bras, alors qu'il m'embrassait la tempe.

- **_J'ai plus à m'inquiéter maintenant._**

Je me relevais alors et alla vers Conrad qui visiblement boité un peu. Il se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la villa. Sans réfléchir, je passais mon corps sous son bras et le guida vers le canapé.

- **_Merci, beauté !_**

- **_Et un saut de glace pour monsieur et un... ah non deux ! _**clamais-je frappant dans mes mains en direction de la cuisine.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler et entendre les autres de toute façon. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise avec eux. Je sortie du congélateur de la glace en fit tomber dans deux serviettes différentes et revient dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là. Tous assis sur le divan. Serrer les uns contre les autres. Même la nouvelle copine de Jasper. Lui, entre Bella et Emmett. Elle, en bout de divan, collant Rosalie. Je donnais la glace à mes gardes qui me remercièrent, alors que je prenais place entre eux deux.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Ian tout chiffonné d'être debout en pleine nuit.

- **_Il se passe quoi là ?_**

Personne n'osa dire mot.

- **_On s'entraîner et... on a dû réveiller tout le monde ! Désolé !_** Fis-je timidement.

Il haussa les épaules et vint se poster derrière moi. Il m'embrassa sur le front posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Un frison me parcouru tout le corps, quand je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents. Je resserrais la serviette autour de moi, alors que Murray passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

- **_Comment a tu fais ça_** ? S'étrangla-t-il contournant notre fauteuil pour me faire face.

- **_Pas très intéressant._** Fis-je accompagnant le tout d'un pauvre sourire.

- **_Tu rigole ou quoi ?_** **_Elle est gigantesque cette marque._**

- **_De quoi vous parlez ?_** S'enquit Shane lentement.

Il expliqua difficilement ma cicatrice tandis que je sentais mes deux gardes tendus.

- **_Il n'y a rien, d'accord. J'ai eu un petit accident... rien de mortel. _**

Je me levais coupant court à la conversation. Malheureusement, Ian me retira brutalement ma serviette révélant mon corps. Je n'avais jamais eu honte de mon corps. Sauf, avant ma rencontre avec Holly Johnson. Lui et les autres savaient qu'il était important pour moi. Mais maintenant, tout était différent.

Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau en un quart de seconde. Les regards qu'ils posaient sur moi étaient insupportables.

- **_Va prendre une douche, Holly nous arrivons._**

J'arrachais la serviette des mains d'Ian paralyser et fit ce que me demander Murray.

- **_Léa... je suis désolé !_** Entendis-je dire Ian doucement alors que j'allais mettre pied sur la première marche.

- **_Holly. Je m'appelle Holly maintenant._** Répliquais-je durement. **_Léa est morte... elle n'existe plus ! _**

Je m'enfuis hors du salon prenant les marches deux par deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors c'est révélations ? <strong>

**déçu ? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou, **

**Le meme principe... pas de correctrice alors fermons les yeux sur les fautes ! lol**

**gros bisous à vous **

**a très vite **

**Sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

**Ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux.**

**Point de vue Léa/Holly.**

J'étais assise sur le divan avec ma sœur, Ian, Alice, Bella et Edward. Les autres dormaient encore profondément. Conrad et Murray étaient partie tôt le matin ce qui m'avait fendu le cœur. Allais-je les revoir un jour ? La télévision était allumé, cependant je ne la regarder pas. J'étais enroulé dans mon pull en coton, un cousin sous la tête, les jambes repliés sous mon corps, un jean pour couvrir mes jambes. J'avais un livre dans les mains, mais n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention non plus.

Après quelques minutes à me rendre compte que je lissais toujours la même phrase, je fermais assez brutalement mon livre et le jeta à mes côtés.

Ma sœur sourit et je lui tirais la langue prestement.

_**-Je veux bien un café aussi !**_ S'amusa-t-elle, me voyant me lever.

Je grognais pour toute réponse et me dirigea vers la cuisine. J'avais déjà vécu ici, mais cela me faisait étrange de navigué entre ses murs. Il restait un peu de café dans la cafetière. J'en versais équitablement dans deux tasses et repassa au salon. Mon beau-frère nous avait rejoint avec ma nièce dans les bras, mais également Rosalie.

_**-C'est du café ? **_Réclama Lucas.

Je levais les yeux en l'air en posant les deux tasses devant eux.

_**-Merci ! Chantonnèrent**_ alors que je récupérais Lily-Rose.

La petite gazouilla et attrapa ma joue qu'elle serra aussitôt.

_**-Bonjour, ma puce. Que tu es belle.**_ Murmurais-je l'embrassant doucement sur le visage à plusieurs reprise.

_**-On va devoir faire quelques courses aujourd'hui tu pourra nous la garder ?**_ Demanda délicatement ma sœur.

_**-Bien sûr ! Tu sait très bien que tu peux me la laisser n'importe quand**_. Fis-je retournant à ma place.

Ma sœur donna un petit coup d'œil à son mari avant de reprendre sur ses gardes.

_**-Parle, Emma. Ne prend pas de gants avec moi. **_

Elle sourit, puis se lança.

_**-Nous allons rendre visite aux parents de Lucas à la fin de la semaine.**_

_**-En Californie ? **_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Et je ne viens pas ! **_Tranchais-je difficilement.

_**-Non, ma chérie. Tu doit trouvé un travail et notre futur maison. **_

Je quittais le visage de ma sœur pour celui de ma nièce.

_**-Notre maison ? **_Chuchotais-je presque.

_**-Oui. Nous allons rester vivre ici. Tous ensemble. **_

_**-Je peux venir avec vous... on peut se trouver une maison là bas aussi ! **_

_**-Non. Ta vie est ici, Léa. Pardon Holly. **_Reprit-elle me voyant tiquer encore à mon ancien prénom. _**Écoute, Holly nous savons tous que ta vie est ici. Tu as tes amis. Et nous notre famille c'est toi. **_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.

_**-Tu as tout donné et tout perdu pour nous.**_ Chuchota-t-elle, dans les bras de Lucas, c'est à nous de faire tout pour toi maintenant.

_**-Je n'ai besoin de rien. **_Soupirais-je fermant fortement les yeux. _**Vous savoir en sécurité me suffit. **_

Emma ne dit mot et préféra levé les yeux en l'air ce qui fit rire Lucas.

_**-Si tu cherche du travail, tu peux toujours revenir à l'entreprise. **_M'informa Ian doucement.

_**-Non. C'est gentil, mais je ne pourrais jamais revenir y travailler. **_

_**-Je m'en douter un peu pour dire vrai. Mais, j'avais espoir.**_ S'amusa-t-il un peu tristement.

Je lui rendit alors que Lily-Rose gazouillais et tirer sur mon pull.

_**-Tu as faim ma belle ?**_

Sa mère réactive se leva et vint me la récupérer, alors que son père apporter les tasses en cuisine pour ensuite faire le biberon.

J'en profiter pour m'enfuir du salon pour retourner a la chambre que j'occupais. Je pris le soin de fermer la porte a clé, de coincer une chaise sous la poignée, de vérifier que la fenêtre était bien fermé avant d'abaisser les volets. Attrapant mes écouteurs et m'installa à même le sol. Je fis quelques étirements, puis m'allongea sur le sol. J'ouvris les yeux une demie heure plus tard. Dieu que je rêvais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je mis en charge mon baladeur, rouvrit la porte et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, des vêtements propres sous le bras. La porte s'ouvrit et je reculais aussitôt. La copine de Jasper se tenait devant moi, une simple serviette autour du corps. Une mini serviette.

_**-Oh, salut ! **_Sourit-elle grandement.

_**-Salut.**_ Grommelai-je.

Jasper passa la tête derrière elle, mon cœur rata un battement.

_**-Je repasserais plus tard.**_ Lâchais-je avant de descendre les escaliers sans attendre mon reste.

Je retrouvais tous le monde un peu éparpiller.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? **_S'amusa à moitié ma sœur.

Je la rejoignais ignorant les regards moqueur.

_**-Jasper est dans la salle de bain avec sa nouvelle copine. **_Murmurais-je à son attention.

Elle tiqua aussitôt avant de me prendre dans ses bras fortement.

_**-Je ne vais pas supporter encore longtemps cette situation, Emma.**_

_**-Je sais et je ne peux que te comprendre. **_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et sa copine vint prendre place sur le divan. J'en profité pour m'éclipser. Malheureusement pour moi Emmett entra dans la salle de bain mort de rire.

_**-faut être plus rapide Léa ! **_Rit-il fermant déjà la porte.

Lui, il venait de rater une occcasion de se taire. J'allais dans ma chambre et revêtit ma tenue de combat. Soit survêtement, débatteur noir, basket et mon éternelle baladeur. Je redescendit a toute vitesse et lança un clin d'œil à Emma.

_**-Qui est la cible ? **_ S'enquit-elle vivement.

_**-Emmett ! **_Dis-je simplement.

Je cherchais rapidement le compteur d'eau et celui du gaz dans la cuisine, mais ne trouva pas. Sans perdre de temps je filais dans le garage. J'y trouvais mon bonheur. Je tournais le petit robinet et quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retenti dans la maison. Je ressortie prestement du garage morte de rire. Emma et son mari se joint à moi sans tarder.

_**-Infernale cette fille.**_

_**-Allez j'y vais. A plus ! **_

Sans attendre, je mis mes écouteurs et sortie de la maison. J'avais envie de courir. Bon généralement je le faisant en bonne compagnie. Aujourd'hui c'était de la musique. Du muse, de Led Zepline, du LinkinPark...

C'est que deux heures plus tard, que je reviens à la villa de Ian. Il n'y avais pas grand monde pour mon plus grand plaisir. Demain, tout le monde travailler ou presque. Je me dépêche de prendre une douche et de retrouver ma sœur dans le salon. Elle discutait simplement avec Alice. Elles discutaient des deux bébés de la maison comme d'un sujet banale.

_**-tout vas bien ?**_

_**-Oui et toi ? **_

Alice me donna en réponse un très grand sourire.

_**-c'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau avec nous.**_

_**-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi. **_Grimaçais-je sous le regard peiné de ma sœur.

_**-C'est un imbécile. Ne t'occupe pas de lui. **_Soupira-t-elle.

_**-Est-ce qu'il... **_

Ma voix était devenue presque inaudible et je dû me racler la gorge pour reprendre.

_**-est-ce qu'il a été difficile a gérer ?**_ M'enquis-je très bas sans regarder les deux femmes près de moi.

_**-Oui.**_ Dit-elle après un court instant._** Jasper était intenable. **_

Je secoue la tête ne pouvant rien dire de plus.

_**-la premier année à été catastrophique pour tout le monde. Nous essayons de faire avec... mais la plus part du temps nous nous prenions la tête les uns les autres. Les garçons se disputaient pour une rien. Deux, trois fois, ils en sont venue aux mains... Charlie à même du faire plusieurs interventions pour calmer tout le monde.**_

Cette révélation me cloua sur place.

_**e-nsuite ?**_ Risquais-je.

Alice se tourna vers Emma qui secoua doucement la tête. D'accord, j'avais pas prévu ça.

_**-Bella et Edward on décidé après de longue semaine de négociation de se fiancée. Un an pratiquement après ton départ. C'est là que Jasper à fait la rencontre de Charlotte.**_

Je fronçais les sourcils aussitôt. Charlotte ?

_**-Oh... la fille qui est avec lui maintenant. **_Réalisais-je bêtement.

_**-Oui. Au début, il l'as repoussée. La pauvre, il lui en a fait voir de toute les couleurs, Léa... pardon... Holly. Puis, elle lui a dit ses quatre vérités en pleine figure un soir ou nous étions tous réunis. **_

_**-C'est à dire ?**_ Risquais-je.

_**-Que tu ne reviendrais pas. Que tu ne devait pas tenir suffisamment à lui... bref ce jour là Charlotte c'est mis tout le monde a dos. Même Bella ne voulait pas prendre sa défense.**_

_**-Bella?**_

_**-C'est sa cousine par alliance.**_

_**-oh...**_

voilà. Je comprenais mieux maintenant.

_**-comment a t-elle fait pour avoir Jasper ?**_ Murmurais-je après un petit silence.

Alice se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

_**-en réalité, c'est lui qui a fait l'effort de revenir vers elle. Il a jurer ne plus jamais retomber dans tes bras et depuis ils sont ensemble.**_

Mon cœur se compressa aussitôt. Il avait juré ne plus revenir avec moi ? Cela voulez tout dire.

_**-Je suis désolé...**_

_**-tu n'y es pour rien Alice. C'était à prévoir. J'étais même certaine qu'il me remplacerait. **_

_**-Menteuse.**_ Sourit tendrement ma sœur.

_**-Quoi ? J'avais de l'espoir. **_

_**-Tu l'aime comme une dingue et sa te tue de ne pas être près de lui. **_

_**-Je veux juste être son amie à défaut d'être sa copine.**_ Rouspétais-je. _**Mais, même ça c'est trop lui demander. **_

_**-Il vous faut du temps. **_

_**-Ouais... **_grognais-je faisant sourire les deux femmes.

Par la suite, Alice et Emma retournèrent à leurs conversations première. Les bébés ! Est-ce que Emma en voulait un second ? Est-ce que Alice en désirer un ? Est-que je serais maman, un jour ?

_**-Je vais chercher mon gilet. Il commence à faire frais rapidement ses derniers temps.**_

Alice se leva avec souplesse et se dirigea vers les escaliers. C'est là que je me rendis compte de l'absence de bruit de bébé.

_**-Où est Lily-Rose ? **_réclamais-je plissant les yeux.

_**-Avec Lucas. **_Soupira-t-elle sans croiser mon regard.

_**-Et ou est Lucas ?**_ Repris-je avec plus de conviction.

Un long silence me répondit.

_**-Emma ? **_Me scandalisais-je sautant sur mes pieds.

_**-Du calme, tout vas très bien.**_ Reprit-elle paume en l'air.

_**-Tout vas très bien ? Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? **_Ma voix avait littéralement froler la plus haute note des aigus.

_**-Arrête d'être toujours sur tes gardes. Lucas fait jute une balade dans la ville avec Jasper et Emmett. **_

J'en restais bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que mon beau-frère faisait avec mon ex ? Emma dû voir mon interrogation puisqu'elle reprit aussitôt.

-L_**ucas ne connaît pas la ville. Il avait juste envie de visiter. Les garçons se sont porter volontaire. Arrête de voir le mal partout. **_

_**-Après deux putains d'années, tu ne comprend toujours pas que le danger et partout, Emma.**_

_**-James est mort.**_ Cria-t-elle me surprenant. _**Laisse cette culpabilité et tes démons derrière toi... sinon ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur. **_

_**-Tu ne sait pas... **_sanglotais-je pour la première fois. _**James fait partie de moi... il est encré dans ma peau. Dans ma tête. Rien, n'y personne, ne pourra changer ça. Tu ne sait pas, Emma... **_

_**-comment veut tu qu'on le sache ? Tu ne dit pas un mot sur James ou les parents. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu chez eux après mon départ... sauf ce qu'on dit les avocats et les témoignages lors du procès. **_

Elle avait raison. Ma petite sœur avait raison. Je lui avait dit que j'avais vécu l'enfer après son départ... rien d'autre. Je voulais l'épargner. Évidement, je n'avais rien pu faire durant le tribunal. Mais, Emma ne devait jamais savoir ce que James me faisait réellement. Personne ne devait le savoir. Quant à Jasper, il allait devoir tenir ses promesses et surtout sa langue. Un petit bruit dans l'escalier attira notre attention, clôturant le sujet.

_**o-u va tu ?**_ S'énerva-t-elle encore une fois me voyant me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte s'en répondre et tomba nez à nez avec Jasper, Emmett, Lucas et deux poucettes. Avaient-ils tout entendu ?

Je fis demie tour sans attendre, le rouge aux joues. De colère et de honte.

_**-Léa ! **_Souffla difficilement ma sœur.

_**-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. **_

_**-Tu n'es pas Holly. S'énerva-t-elle.**_ _**Arrête de faire autant de mal autour de toi. Ma sœur, celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur s'appelle Léa... pas Holly ! **_

Toujours la même conversation. Celle qui me fendait le cœur en mille morceaux. Ma sœur ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas non plus. Je pris la direction du jardin arrière en tournant la tête vers les escaliers, je vis Alice avec Bella et Charlotte. Tout le monde avait tout entendu... parfait !

Une fois dans le jardin, je pris place au bord de la piscine. Retirant mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, je les fis tremper dans l'eau... presque froide. Cela me fit étrangement du bien. J'avais l'impression de vivre pas de survivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint me rejoindre.

_**-toujours dans la démesure mademoiselle Swan ?**_ Souffla une voix chantonnant qui me fit malgré moi sourire.

_**-Toujours monsieur Cullen. **_

Edward retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et vint s'installer à ma droite.

_**-je te déconseille d'y mettre les pieds.**_ M'amusais-je le sourire diabolique.

_**-C'est bon je ne suis pas frilleu.**_ Ricana-t-il.

Il plongea ses pieds l'air de rien et les ressorties aussitôt.

_**-non de dieu... c'est gelée !**_

Je roule des yeux alors qu'il plissait les siens.

_**-tu l'a fait exprès.**_ Rouspéta-t-il.

_**-E**__**t que compte tu faire ? **_

Ni une, ni deux je saute sur mes pieds le surprenant un peu alors qu'il essaie de m'appliquer une de ses tortures : les chatouilles.

*/*

La semaine avait défilé à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais postulé à plusieurs emploie, mais à chaque fois la même chose. « Qu'avez vous fait durant les deux dernières années ? » , « Je suis désolé, votre affaire nous poser problème au niveau publicité », « nous n'avons plus de poste à pouvoir. » alors qu'après moi une longue série de personnes attendaient. Du coup, j'avais eu une petite baise de morale. Surtout que ma sœur et son mari devait me quitter demain matin pour cinq jours.

Ce soir, repas grandeur nature. Tout le monde était invité à la villa d'Ian. Emma avait mis Lily-Rose au lit. Rosalie avait mis sa fille Eva, également dans le même lit ce qui nous avaient pratiquement tous attendrit. Nous mangions à l'intérieur, car le temps menacer de tourner à l'orage dehors. On venait juste de me servir un verre de vin blanc, quand mon téléphone sonna a vingt et une heure pile. Un sourire vint s'installer sur mes lèvres, alors que je mâchais machinalement les aliments dans ma bouche. Emma tendit le bras derrière elle, pour attraper le téléphone. Elle répondit sans regarder l'appelant.

_**-Nous sommes toujours vivantes. **_Soupira-t-elle, me faisant lever les yeux en l'air.

-…

Emma ricana et me tendit le téléphone.

_**-Il n'a vraiment aucun humour ! **_

Je lui tirais la langue sous le regard surprit des personnes présentes. Soit pratiquement tout le monde. Y compris Esmée et Carlisle, Charlie et sa femme Sue. Manquait à l'appel Jasper. Sa petite amie était par contre bien présente. Gentiment installé entre Bella et Emmett. Ce qui me contrarié un peu.

_**-Bonsoir ! **_

Ma voix trahissait ma joie et mon excitation de l'entendre.

_**-J'avais besoin d'entre ta voix… juste quelques minutes.**_ Entendis-je dire Conrad délicatement.

_**-Tout va bien. Je t'assure !**_ dis-je baisant aussitôt les yeux coupables de lui mentir.

Je l'entendis d'ailleurs rire de l'autre côté.

_**-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Holly. Je t'en prie. **_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tandis que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

_**-Je m'étais juste habituer à vous laisser… **_

_**-Diriger ! **_trancha Conrad pour moi.

_**-Oui. Vous m'avez beaucoup trop gâté. J'ai… un peu de mal à reprendre pied. **_

_**-Et j'aurais voulu faire plus pour toi. **_Murmura-t-il me compressant le cœur.

Je relevais les yeux vers Emma qui m'analysait grandement. Sans un mot pour personne, je me levais doucement et quitta la table.

_**-Léa ! **_fit Emma inquiète.

_**-Je reste à porter de vue.**_ Lui dis-je. _**Emma me suit à la trace.**_ Clamais-je fièrement à Conrad. _**Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui montrer comment faire… en plus elle persiste à m'appeler Léa. **_

_**-Je ne regrette pas, Holly.**_

Je le remercier grandement sur l'appui de mon nouveau prénom. Conrad savait toujours y faire avec moi. C'est pour ça qu'une partie de mon cœur était à lui.

_**-Je déteste cette sensation.**_ Poursuivit-il.

_**-Qu'elle sensation ? **_Demandais-je fronçant les sourcils.

_**-Être inquiet. Ne pas arriver à me concentrer. Ne penser qu'à… **_

_**-Conrad !**_ le coupais-je un peu sèchement.

_**-Quoi ? ne me dit pas d'arrêter Holly. J'en suis incapable.**_

_**-Alors, nous devons stopper cette conversation pour ce soir. **_

Il ne dit mot. Moi non plus. Une larme vint s'écraser sur ma joue. Puis, une autre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais dirigé vers le piano du salon. Emma avait arrêté de manger comme le reste des convives, semble-t-il. Emma était debout sans me quitter des yeux.

_**-Arrête de jouer les grandes sœurs, Emma.**_ Rouspétais-je.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Lucas lui tirait la main pour la refaire venir à table.

_**-Ce n'est que Conrad… pas un psychopathe. **_

_**-Conrad est un psychopathe. **_S'indigna-t-elle me faisant rouler des yeux.

_**-Ta sœur est toujours un ange ! **_proclama ce dernier.

_**-Un démon, oui… **_soupirais-je, alors qu'Emma retourner à table grâce à son mari.

Doucement, mes doigts virent se poser sur les touches du piano.

_**-Tu es ou ?**_ soupirais-je finalement commençant une mélodie. Sa mélodie.

_**-Quelques part... **_chuchote-t-il.

_**-Sur quel contient ? **_

_**-Américain, ma belle. **_

_**-Tu pourrais être là en combien de temps ? **_

Le silence me répondit.

_**-Je te déteste comme je t'aime. **_Soufflais-je le cœur prêts à saigné.

Il eut encore ce silence. Je posais ma tête sur le piano et inspira un grand coup. Je n'entendais rien. Le silence complet. Que cela soit au téléphone ou dans la maison. Seules les mélodies du piano. De mes mains. Sans attendre, je posais le téléphone, actionna le haut-parleur et commença la chanson. Sa chanson préférer. Feeling Good, de Muse.

Après avoir joué quelques secondes l'intro, j'eus envie de lui faire plaisir. Conrad adoré m'entendre chanter. Ma voix n'était pas parfaite, mais j'avais au moins les bonnes notes.

**Birds flying high**

_Les oiseaux volent haut_

**You know how I feel**

_Tu sais ce que je ressens_

**Sun in the sky**

_Le soleil dans le ciel_

**You know how I feel**

_Tu sais ce que je ressens_

**Reeds drifting on by**

_Les roseaux dérivent_

**You know how I feel**

_Tu sais ce que je ressens_

**It's a new dawn**

_C'est une nouvelle aube_

**It's a new day**

_C'est un nouveau jour_

**It's a new life for me**

_C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi_

**And i'm feeling good**

_Et je me sens bien_

Je laissais la musique rependre. Simplement le doux son du piano. J'avais peur de relever la tête. Peur de voir les autres m'analyser. Me regarder. Me juger. Hors de question. Seul mon agent spécial du FBI comptait à l'heure actuelle. Personne d'autre !

**Fish in the sea**

_Les poissons dans la mer_

**You know how I feel**

_T__u sais ce que je ressens_

**River running free**

_Les rivières coulent libres_

**You know how I feel**

_Tu sais ce que je ressens_

**Blossom in the trees**

_Les fleurs dans les arbres_

**You know how I feel**

_T__u sais ce que je ressens_

**It's a new dawn**

_C'est une nouvelle aube_

**It's a new day**

_C'est un nouveau jour_

**It's a new life for me**

_C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi_**A**

**nd i'm feeling good**

_Et je me sens bien_

Je sentis sa présence avant même de le voir du coin de l'œil. Jasper entra comme si de rien était. Ne me jeta aucun regard. Je le vis se diriger vers la table. Prendre un verre. Boire.

**Dragonflies all out in the sun**

_Les libellules toutes dehors au soleil_

**You know what I mean**

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire_

**Don't you know**

_N'est-ce pas_

**Butterflies are all having fun**

_Les papillons s'amusent tous_

**You know what I mean**

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire_

**Sleep in peace**

_Dormir en paix_

**When the day is done**

_Quand le jour se termine_

**And this old world**

_Et ce vieux monde_

**Is a new world**

_Est un nouveau monde_

**And a bold world**

_Et un monde téméraire_

**For me**

_Pour moi_

Je voulais regarder ailleurs. Impossible. Surtout quand son regard fini par se poser sur moi. Je fis pourtant un effort sur humain pour me détacher de lui. Mon regard tomba sur ma sœur. Emma avait les yeux fermés. Lucas la serrait tendrement contre lui. Rosalie avait les yeux grands ouvert surprit. Enfin, pas pire que Bella et Edward. Ils étaient littéralement choqués. Ce qui me fit rougir et me déstabilisa un peu.

**Stars when you shine**

_Etoiles quand vous brille__z_

**You know how I feel**

_Tu sais ce que je ressens_

**Scent of the pine**

_Le parfum du pin_

**You know how I feel**

_Tu sais ce que je ressens_

**Yeah freedom is mine**

_Oui la liberté est à moi_

**And you know how I feel**

_Et tu sais ce que je ressens_

Esmée était pendu à mes mots. Carlisle avait le menton posé gentiment sur la paume de sa main. Je suis certaine qu'il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Emmett lui… avait la bouche ouverte. Un verre a la main. Sans y toucher.

**It's a new dawn**

_C'est une nouvelle aube_

**It's a new day**

_C'est un nouveau jour_**I**

**t's a new life**

_C'est une nouvelle vie_

**For me**

_Pour moi_

**And I'm feeling goood!**

_Et je me sens bien_

**Ooooh**

**Freeer than you**

_Plus libre que toi_

**Feeling good**

_Je me sens bien_

Le silence, puis un raclement de gorge. Je repris mon souffle et referma le claper du piano. Je quittais le haut-parleur et inspira grandement. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire.

_**-Conrad ? **_

_**-Je peux être là en moins d'une heure en moto !**_ l'entendis-je dire difficilement.

_**-Non. Ne vient pas.**_ Le suppliais-je. _**Ne vient plus jamais me voir. **_

_**-Holly !**_ cria Emma en même temps que Conrad au téléphone.

_**-C'est fini, Conrad. Tu n'es plus MON agent… oublie… oublie tout… **_terminais-je avant de couper la conversation.

Rapidement, je retirais la puce téléphonique de mon téléphone. Mon cœur battait fort. S'en était très douloureux.

_**-Je ne te comprends pas.**_ Pleura pratiquement Emma.

_**-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est un agent du FBI, Em'. C'est ce que tu veux pour moi ?**_

_**-Oui… je le veux ! **_

_**-Tu dis n'importe quoi. **_Crachais-je durement.

_**-Rappel le.**_

_**-Hors de question. **_

_**-Léa, il va imaginer le pire. **_

Je grognais en me relevant du banc. J'allais jusqu'au robot ménager. Mis la puce dedans et broya l'objet sous le regard horrifié de tous.

_**-Conard, Murray et James sont mon passé ! **_sifflais-je.

J'entendis un rire qui me glaça littéralement. Jasper. Il se réserva un verre de vin sans s'inquiéter des regards surprit et triste.

_**-Un problème ?**_ fit Emma sans prendre de pincette.

Ce qui sembla le déstabilisé un peu. Il haussa les épaules désinvoltes.

_**-Non. J'étais juste en train de me dire que l'ancienne Léa pouvait réagir comme ça. D'ailleurs elle l'a déjà fait. **_

Cette fois c'est moi qui en eut la bouche grande ouverte.

_**-Jasper !**_ le réprimanda Edward aussitôt.

_**-Non. Laisse le. Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense.**_ Marmonnais-je doucement. _**Continue… **_

Jasper ne me regarda même pas.

_**-A la moindre difficulté ou problème rencontrer… tu fuit. Tu l'a fait avec ta famille. Avec tes amis… avec moi… avec eux… tu fuira toute ta vie ! c'est ainsi. **_

Le clima avait changer en une seconde. La tension était dans l'air.

_**-Tu as sûrement raison.**_ Soupirais-je lui faisant relever un sourcil. _**J'ai fui plusieurs fois dans ma vie. Mais, jamais pour les même raisons. **_

_**-Exact**_. Bredouilla-t-il. _**Mais, le résultat reste le même. **_

Il fit une pause, m'analysa de haut en bas avant de poursuivre avec un sourire en coin.

_**-Tu es seule. **_

Emmett se leva de son siège et frappa le point sur la table.

_**-Elle n'est pas seule. Elle nous a toujours eu. **_

Jasper ricana, me glaçant le sang.

_**-Sérieusement Emmett ? **_

_**-La ferme Jasper, tu es juste amer.**_ Claqua Ian durement. _**Je sais ce que c'est. Je suis aussi passé par la.**_

_**-Ne compare pas nos histoire. **_S'énerva aussitôt Jasper._** Tu était fiancé à cette… femme ! Moi je l'ai juste… prise dans toutes les positions possible et imaginable. **_

Le coup partie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

_**-Non**_. Hurlais-je.

Edward qui avait porté le coup, tenait maintenant sa main contre son torse. Tout le monde était debout. Prêts à agir. Jasper lui… se tenait le côté droit du visage. Grognant furieusement.

_**-Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? **_

_**-Tout ça c'est de ta faute. **_Ragea Jasper me vrillant de son regard noir charbon. _**Partir et nous faire souffrir ne t'a pas fait réfléchir. Tu voulait en rajouter une couche supplémentaire et détruire le reste de notre amitié ? De notre famille ? **_

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceau.

_**-Non. J'avais juste espéré reprendre ma vie.**_ Sanglotais-je.

_**-Grande nouvelle Léa… nous n'avons pas arrêter de vivre durant ton absence. **_

Si Jasper m'avait poignarder la sensation aurait été la même Le silence qui en suivit me tordit le ventre. Puis Jasper continua. Ne s'inquiétant pas des conséquences.

_**-Te souvient tu de ta promesse avant de me quitter ? **_

Mon cœur lâcha pour de bon cette fois. Je du fermer les yeux a cause du tournis dans ma tête.

_**-T'en souvient tu ?**_ hurla-t-il me faisant sursauter.

_**-Oui. **_Dis-je très bas en rouvrant les yeux.

_**-Alors respecte ton engagement Léa. **_

Cela me fit le plus grand mal.

_**-Non. Ne fait pas ça.**_ Supplia Rosalie qui était également présente ce jour là. _**Tu n'es pas obliger de l'écouter. Jasper n'est qu'une voix dans cette affaire. **_

_**-La voix la plus importante. **_Dis-je dans une petite grimace, avant que les larmes s'écoulent sur ma joue.

Je regardais les personnes un à un avant de finir sur Jasper et sa copine.

_**-Je te jure de sortir de ta vie… et de ne jamais y revenir. Sauf si tu change d'avis. **_

Puis, je sortie de la cuisine au pas de course. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre et m'enferma dans la chambre qu'on m'avait attribué. Je savais qu'Emma allait venir. Mais, je savais aussi autre chose. Car je la connaissais par cœur. Je fis ma valise en quelques minutes. Lorsque, je la refermais Emma entrer les yeux rouges.

_**-Je te demande pardon. **_

_**-C'est arrivé plus tôt que je ne le pensais !**_ Sanglota-t-elle, alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

_**-Pardonne moi. **_

_**-Je t'appelle quand la maison est prête ? **_

_**-Oui. Je viendrais aussitôt. **_

_**-Tu vas ou ? **_

Je hausse les épaules indifférentes.

_**-Je t'envoie mon adresse dès que j'ai un nouveau téléphone. **_

_**-Conrad va te tuer. **_Rigola-t-elle doucement.

_**-Je sais.**_ Soupirais-je.

Je sortie de la chambre, Emma sur mes talons.

_**-Attend à l'intérieur !**_ Souffla-t-elle me voyant filer directement vers le hall.

_**-Tu sait bien que c'est impossible.**_

Elle me laissa faire. Dehors, le ciel était gris. L'air frais. La pluie n'était pas loin. J'attendis vingt minutes. Seule, avant qu'une personne viennent finalement me voir.

_**-Entre… tu vas tomber malade.**_ S'inquiéta réellement Emmett.

La pluie venait juste de tomber, pourtant j'étais déjà trempais. J'entendis le bruit de la moto avant de le voir. Il fit même un dérapage avant de se garer à quelques centimètres de moi. Emmett recula, alors que Murray retirais son casque. Mes larmes était heureusement entre mêler avec la pluie quand il posa son regard sombre sur moi.

_**-Conrad est furieux.**_ Cracha-t-il sans pincette.

_**-Je sais. **_

Il jeta un regard sur Emmett qui recula d'un pas, puis derrière moi.

_**-Lequel de ses cons te fait fuir ? **_

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de détourner le regard. Murray descendit de moto et me donna son casque. Mais, juste avant il me donna le câlin du siècle. Celui qui me broyait les os. Celui qui me faisait revivre.


	23. Chapter 23

**bonsoir à vous ! **

**voici un nouveau chapitre... **

**j'ai pu le finir aujourd'hui. **

**pour ce qui suive mon autre histoire "un patron beau comme un dieu" **

**c'est en cours de correction donc... patience, je vous en prie !**

**gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture ! **

**j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>

**Prendre sa vie en main.**

**Point de vue Léa/Holly.**

Murray avait conduit sous la pluie durant une heure et demie. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Mon pauvre sac à dos comme affaire personnelle. Deux t-shirts. Deux pulls. Un survêtement. Mes chaussures. Des sous-vêtements. Mon appareille photo et mon mp3. Ma vie se résumer à cela. Murray se gara finalement devant un terrain militaire. J'aurais dû y penser avant, fis-je mentalement. Il m'aida par la suite à retirer le casque, attrapa mon sac à dos tout en prenant ma main pour me guider vers un poste de garde. Des hommes armés nous demandèrent de patienter, alors qu'ont donné nos cartes d'identité à scanner.

- **_Agent du FBI Parker ? _**Risqua un des hommes.

- **_Exact, messieurs. _**

- **_Et cette jeune femme ? _**

- **_Sous ma responsabilité. Je_** **_dois la guider jusqu'à l'agent Styles, dans les plus brefs délais. _**

Un changement radical s'opéra lorsque Murray fit part de cette information.

- **_vous ne devez pas la quitter des yeux et encore moins la laisser se promener dans les bâtiments._**

- **_Elle ne me quittera pas. _**Proclama-t-il.

Murray attrapa nos cartes d'identité, puis nous fit passer le poste de surveillance.

- **_qu'est-ce que Conrad fait ici ?_** Risquais-je très bas, alors que plusieurs têtes se tourner vers nous à chaque nouveau pas.

Il y avait du monde de partout. Une vraie fourmilière. Des véhicules également. Tous en tenues militaires. Et nous en tenues de civile. Murray ne me répondit pas. Il arrêta un véhicule. Une espèce de Jeep.

- **_nous cherchons l'agent Styles !_**

- **_Au terrain d'entraînement 10, monsieur._**

- **_Merci soldat. _**

Le véhicule reparti et Murray se tourna vers moi.

- **_c'est trop loin à pied. Nous allons prendre la moto._**

- **_Cool. _**Souris-je grandement

Murray leva les yeux en l'air et retourna près du poste de sécurité. Nous avions toujours leur attention visiblement. Murray partie au quart de tour et je fis mon possible pour épouser et copier ses mouvements. Il allait vite. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, j'explosais de rire malgré moi.

- **_Complètement folle cette femme._**

- **_Merci du compliment._** Rouspétais-je dans mon casque.

Il m'aida à le retirer, puis me poussa pour avancer devant lui.

- **_ne soit pas si méchant._** Rouspétais-je alors qu'il me poussait encore.

- **_Arrête de faire ta dure à cuire, Holly. Réserve ça à Conrad tu veux._**

- **_Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux. Vous n'êtes plus mes gardes._** Grognais-je alors que nous contournions un petit bâtiment.

- **_Nous serons toujours tes gardes ! _**Cracha la voix dure et sévère de Conrad.

Je sursautais malgré moi et hoquetai ce qui fit sourire grandement Murray.

- **_Putain, prévient la prochaine fois. _**M'énervais-je en un clin d'œil.

- **_C'est tellement meilleur _**! Fit Conrad sans sourire.

J'arquais un sourcil analysant la scène. Conrad était au milieu d'un cercle blanc très petit. En hauteur, sur un petit marchepied. Autour de lui une vingtaine de soldats. Tous biens droits. Sans bouger ou autres. Un autre officier visiblement passait entre eux les analysants avec insistance.

- **_c'est quoi le but du jeu ?_** Risquais-je arquant un sourcil.

- **_Rester immobile. _**

- **_ah... et ils sont comme ça depuis combien de temps ? _**

- **_Est-ce que tu essayes de noyer le poisson dans l'eau ?_** Questionna-t-il naturellement, tout en me fixant durement.

- **_Ça dépend..._**

- **_ça ne marchera pas, Holly. Je suis beaucoup trop énerver contre toi pour jouer cette fois._**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, alors que Murray toussoté pour masquer son petit rire.

- **_Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute ici ? Avec tous ses gens ?_**

- **_Je n'en ai pas envie, mais nous n'avons pas choix. C'est un test autant pour ses soldats que pour moi. _**

- **_Quel genre de test ? _**Risquais-je intrigué.

- **_Ils doivent rester immobiles et si possible exclure les nuisances telles que toi ! _**

Un soldat perdit son sérieux et eut un mouvement léger avec son pied vers la droite. Il venait de perdre l'équilibre.

- **_soldat vous avez échoué... sortait du cercle ! _**Hurla Conrad durement.

Le soldat s'exécuta rapidement. Sans toucher personne, il vint nous rejoindre. L'homme ne me jeta aucun regard pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- **_Ok, désolé tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas demandé à être là... _**

Un long silence me répondit.

- **_très bien... et toi ? Qu'elle est ton rôle dans ce … truc ?_**

- **_Rester sur ce putain d'escalier et ne surtout pas en descendre avant le dernier soldat... ah oui... ne pas m'énerver contre toi... mais ça c'est mission impossible vue ton sale caractère._**

J'en reste bouche bée.

- **_Tu peux parler monsieur, qui ne fait confiance à personne_**. M'excitais-je aussitôt.

Deux soldats perdirent leur équilibre me faisant encore plus ragé.

- **_soldats vous avez échoué... sortait du cercle !_** Hurla Conrad.

L'un d'eux me jeta un regard en biais. Instinctivement, mon pied recula et mon dos cogna celui de Murray.

- **_Ne jamais reculer !_** Hurla Conrad le regard noir. **_Tu n'as donc rien retenue de nos enseignements._**

- **_La ferme... c'est un soldat, merde ! Tu veux me retrouver en mille morceaux durant la nuit ? _**

- **_Arrête de faire la femme faible... Holly... nous savons toi et moi que tu peux battre n'importe qu'el soldat ici présent. _**

Le silence reprit place. Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose comme celle-ci ?

- **_Alors ?_** Reprit-il après cinq bonnes minutes.

J'inspire un grand coup avant de me lancer.

- **_J'ai broyé ma puce de té léphone !_** Murmurais-je.

Murray près de moi se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Quoi ? Comment tu as fait ça ?_**

- **_Dans le mixeur. _**Souris-je assez fière.

- **_Ravale ton sourire, j'ai cru devenir fou sans arriver à te joindre._**

- **_J'allais bien._** Marmonnais-je.

- **_D'où ta présence parmi nous ! _**Trancha Murray assez mauvais.

- **_Hey,_** me scandalisais-je. **_Un seul à la fois... je ne supporterai pas de vous avoir vous deux contre moi. _**

Le supérieur qui passait entre les rangs toucha l'épaule de six soldats. Tous sortirent du cercle sans poser la moindre question ou résistance.

- **_Bien... et que s'est-il passé ?_**

Je détourne les yeux voyant déjà les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- **_Holly ? _**Murmura Murray doucement.

- **_Il m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie. Pour toujours. _**

- **_Jasper ?_** S'étrangla Murray.

- **_Oui_**. Couinais-je. **_J'aurais dû m'en douter après une absence de deux ans. _**

Un véhicule arrivant dans notre direction à vive allure attira notre attention. La jeep se gara finalement près de nous et deux hommes en descendirent. Le conducteur resta sagement à sa place.

Les soldats nous entourant et même ceux dans le cercle saluèrent avec énergie les deux arrivants. Même Murray et Conrad. Restait que moi et ma stupidité.

- **_Agent Parker ! _**Trancha l'homme dans un petit mouvement de tête.

- **_Commandant Fields. _**Souffla Murray droit dans ses baskets.

L'homme posa ses yeux sur moi avant de continuer sa route jusqu'à Conrad.

- **_Agent Styles !_**

- **_Commandant Fields, que puis-je pour vous ? _**

- **_Je suis venu pour Léa Cooper._** Souffla-t-il doucement. Évidemment**_, ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie._**

Tout mon corps se tendit.

- **_Commandant, je..._**

- **_doucement Agent Styles. Vous êtes convié également à cet entretien. Je me doute que vous ne la quitterai pas des yeux maintenant qu'elle est revenue à vous. _**

Conrad ne broncha pas d'un pouce ce qui m'étonna.

- **_Est je n'ai pas voix au chapitre ?_** M'enquis-je croisant les bras tout en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

- **_Évidemment, mademoiselle Cooper_**. Sourit-il me surprenant.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant d'accepter de le suivre. Murray monta dans la Jeep du commandant alors que Conrad qui avait quitté son poste prit place sur la moto m'invitant à venir derrière lui.

- **_prête ?_**

- **_Plus que jamais. _**Scandais-je le serrant encore plus contre moi.

Conrad démarra et accéléra en même temps. Je m'y attendais et m'étais préparé, alors que la moto n'était retenue au sol que par la roue arrière. Une fois, les deux roues au sol, il nous conduisit rapidement jusqu'au poste de commandement. Là des hommes armés et peu sympathiques nous attendaient.

- **_Malgré tous ses rebondissements, je suis plus qu'heureux de revoir ta frimousse._** Souffla Conrad m'aidant à retirant mon casque.

- **_Tu m'as tellement manqué._** Scandais-je lui sautant au cou.

Une voiture se gara près de nous. Murray sauta du véhicule dépité.

- **_c'est moi qui vais la chercher, la protège et c'est encore lui qui a les honneurs. _**Cracha-t-il sous notre regard moqueur.

On nous fit entrer dans des locaux assez stricts sans rien au mur. Deux secrétaires en tenue d'armée à l'entrée, derrière des bureaux. Deux soldats armés également. Tous saluèrent le commandant avant de se diriger vers son bureau au fond du couloir.

- **_je vous en prie prenait place._**

Je m'installe sur le siège du milieu, Conrad et Murray m'encadrent sans tarder.

- **_des automatismes. _**Souffla doucement Murray.

- **_J'en doute pas une seconde. Vous êtes resté au service de mademoiselle Cooper deux ans c'est cela ? _**

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**Dirent-ils simultanément.

Commandant Fields sourit doucement avant de revenir sur moi.

- **_vous avez des ennuis mademoiselle Cooper ? _**

- **_Euh... pas vraiment. _**Grimaçais-je.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, analysant la situation. Le commandant se racla la gorge attirant notre attention à nouveau.

- **_Mademoiselle Cooper... Léa,_** reprit-il doucement en inclinant le visage légèrement sur le côté. **_Je suis le père d_****_e _****_Peter Fields. Je connais votre histoire et mon désir le plus cher est de vous venir en aide. Alors je vais reposer ma question : avez-vous des ennuis ? _**

J'en reste bouche bée. Mince, il était le père de Peter ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il jamais parlé de lui ?

- **_je... je ne suis plus logé par mes amis depuis quelques heures._** Murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

Il fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

- **_vous étiez chez Ian Johnson ?_**

- **_Oui._**

- **_Il ne désire plus vous héberger ? _**

Que répondre. J'étais tendu. Les garçons aussi. Comment expliquer la situation ?

- **_l'affaire est compliquée, mais pour faire court... je ne suis plus la gentille fille qu'ils ont connue... ils ont beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Une dispute de trop sur un sujet sensible a fait que j'ai dû prendre des décisions._** Marmonnais-je.

- **_Je comprends. Ce que vous avez vécu n'est pas chose facile. _**

Je n'avais plus la force de rester droite et encore moins l'envie de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils savaient tout. Je pouvais le sentir.

- **_vous avez lu mon dossier, complet. _**Réalisais-je fermant les yeux fortement.

- **_Oui. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte._**

Une forte envie de vomir monta en moi.

- **_si j'ai bien compris vous n'avez plus de logement._**

- **_Exact. _**

Le Commandant Fields, me regarda sans dire mot avant de reprendre la parole.

- **_vous pouvez rester sur la base. Je vais en informer les officiers gradés pour que personne ne vous importune. J'ai de toute façon l'impression que vous avez quelques bases de self défense._** Ricana-t-il.

- **_Cela se peut monsieur. _**Souris-je en retour, alors que les garçons semblaient fiers d'eux.

- **_Ne prenons pas de risque inutile. _**

Le commandant m'administra un petit clin d'œil amical qui me fit sourire.

- **_avez-vous un emploi mademoiselle Cooper ?_**

Sa question me déstabilisa grandement.

- **_non, monsieur. Personne ne souhaite avoir une personne... comme moi pour employer._**

Cette fois c'est lui qui fut déstabilisé.

- **_une fille comme vous ? Que voulez-vous dire?_**

Conrad prit aussitôt la parole.

- **_Léa manque cruellement de confiance en elle et se dévalorise à longueur de temps._**

- **_Tu as raison Conrad, mais c'est la vérité cette fois... personne ne veut de moi. Car je n'ai pas travaillé durant les deux dernières années et surtout à cause du procès. Je suis la personne à éviter. Je l'ai très bien compris. _**Sifflais-je durement.

Un grand silence me répondit.

- **_bien. _**Reprit doucement le commandant Fields. **_Je vais voir ce que je peux pour vous. Autres choses messieurs, dame ?_**

On secoua tous les trois la tête, puis dans un grand sourire le commandant nous demanda de reprendre le court de nos vies. Beaucoup d'humour cet homme.

*/*

- **_J'ai confiance en mon groupe d'élite et en Murray. _**Rouspéta Conrad aussitôt.

- **_Merci de ne pas me mettre dans vos histoires. _**Fit ce dernier levant les mains en l'air.

Je roule des yeux faisant rire deux soldats, en face de moi dans l'espèce de petite salle de repos.

- **_et personne ne me demande mon avis ?_**

Conrad et Murray se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- **_super ! _**Marmonnais-je attrapant mon verre de coca.

- **_Alors comment on procède ?_** Reprit Conrad. **_Tu t'occupes d'elle demain toute la journée et je viendrai prendre la relève le lendemain. _**

- **_D'accord. Je dois voir le capitaine le matin, mais elle pourra toujours me suivre._**

- **_Si, j'ai envie. _**Proclamais-je arrêtant ainsi leur conversation.

- **_Léa écoute moi attentivement,_** reprit durement Conrad. **_Tu es sur une base militaire. Tu es sous NOTRE responsabilité... encore ! Alors, ne t'avise pas de nous faire vivre un enfer... rappelle-toi ta première semaine ! _**

Je grimaçais aussitôt entraînant Murray avec moi.

- **_d'accord... mais je pourrais toujours courir et me promener ?_**

Vu le regard et le silence la réponse ne pouvait-être que : non.

- **_vous êtes sérieux ? C'est pire qu'une prison._** Rouspétais-je.

- **_Tu ne seras jamais seule. Est-ce que tu imprimes ou je dois te le rentrer dans le crane d'office ? _**

D'accord, Murray et Conrad ne rigolaient pas.

- **_je jure d'être toujours avec un de vous... satisfait ?_**

Aucun des deux ne me répondit et préfèrent partir dans une autre discussion. Je fis comme si la situation était normale et termina ma boisson tranquillement.

- **_tu as faim ? _**Risqua Murray attirant mon attention.

- **_Un peu. _**

Les deux hommes se levèrent. Je suivis le mouvement. Dehors plusieurs hommes en tenue attendaient sagement. Tous s'en exception saluèrent en voyant Murray et Conrad.

- **_ça ne plaisante pas ici on dirait._**

- **_Prends-en de la graine, petite. _**Souffla Murray posant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- **_Jamais de la vie. _**

Dans une parfaite rotation d'épaule et de hanche, je me sortis de cette situation et me retrouva dans le dos de Murray. Au début surprit, il siffla entre ses dents, puis se baisa sur les genoux. En un claquement de doigt, je me retrouvai sur son dos, tel un sac à patates.

- **_jolie coup ! _**M'amusais-je les joues rouges, alors qu'il me donnait une tape sur les fesses.

- **_N'oublie pas qui est le maître, Léa._** Ricana-t-il avant de me poser prestement à terre.

Face à nous deux officiers haut gradés et le commandant.

- **_je ne mettais pas tromper, vous avez reçu un bon entraînement. _**Sourit le commandant Fields. **_Léa, voici l'officier Samuelle et l'officier Alexander. Je viens de trouver un accord avec eux pour votre... situation._**

Conrad se tendit aussitôt, ce qui lui valut quelques regards. Pourtant, le commandant reprit comme si de rien été.

- **_nous vous avons trouvé une chambre dans les quartiers féminins de la base. Vous serez en charmante compagnie. J'aimerais si vous le permettez-vous faire passer quelques tests pour un futur poste._**

- **_Un poste ?_** m'émerveillais-je.

- **_Oui... je vous attends demain à quatorze heures au hangar huit. _**

- **_J'y serais monsieur. _**Souris-je heureuse.

Il m'administra un clin d'œil et reprit son chemin comme si de rien été. Un emploi ? J'allais sûrement avoir du travail... j'étais plus qu'euphorique maintenant.

*/*

Je me retrouvais dans une chambre avec quatre autres femmes. J'avais juste eu le temps de me doucher et changer, qu'elles étaient toutes là. Toutes engagées dans l'armée. Je reconnus une des femmes qui était dans le bureau du commandant le jour même. Elle ne m'adressa aucun regard.

- **_oh, tu es nouvelle ?_** Réclama une femme blonde. La seule du lot.

- **_Oui et non. _**Soupirais-je jetant mon sac à dos sur le lit du haut.

Au même moment, une des filles qui était posté près de la fenêtre attira notre attention.

- **_hommes sexy en bas !_**

Toutes les filles allèrent se poster à la fenêtre. J'en fis de même après un temps de réaction plus long.

- **_ben ça alors, ce sont les deux agents du FBI. Ils ne viennent jamais dans ce coin. _**

Murray releva la tête vers notre fenêtre. Inclina la tête sur le côté et fit signe dans notre direction. Je compris aussitôt. Je devais les rejoindre. Maintenant.

- **_Ils veulent que l'on descende ?_** Risqua la blonde surprise.

Sans attendre, je sortis de la chambre et descendis les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois dehors, Murray et Conrad reprirent leur chemin comme si de rien était.

- **_on va ou ?_** Risquais-je doucement.

- **_Manger ! _**Souffla Murray gentiment. **_Alors ta nouvelle chambre ? _**

- **_J'ai connu pire ! _**Bredouillais-je sous le regard inquisiteur de Conrad.

Oui, eux deux savaient mieux que personne ma situation avec James, après James et avec eux en cavale. Nous avions vécu ensemble d'ailleurs beaucoup d'épreuve. J'en avais encore des marques physiques.

On entra dix minutes plus tard, dans une sorte de grande cafétéria. Il y avait des centaines de soldats regroupés autour d'un « bon » repas. J'étais comme trop souvent entre Conrad et Murray. Comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous. Que la situation était la même. Nous étions chez l'ennemie.

- **_c'est quoi ce truc orange ? _**Me renseignais-je avec une moue ridicule.

D'ailleurs Murray explosa de rire.

- **_de la purée de carottes._** Me répondit Conrad un sourire en coin.

- **_Et le truc vert ? _**

- **_Purée de petits pois. _**

- **_Ah en fait, je suis au régime... je crois que je vais me contenter de..._**

Conrad attrapa mon plateau et le donna au cuisinier, qui m'analyser curieux.

- **_un peu de tout pour la dame. _**Clama Conrad me faisant grogner.

On trouva très vite une place pour trois. Différents hommes nous regardaient.

- **_pas l'habitude d'avoir des femmes ?_** M'amusais-je à moitié.

- **_Pas l'habitude d'avoir des civiles._** Trancha Murray mangeant une grosse bouchée de pain.

On mangea plus ou moins dans le silence. Les garçons étaient plutôt tendus pour une raison que j'ignorais.

- **_qu'est-ce que vous avez ? _**Demandais-je finalement en revenant en bas de mes quartiers.

Murray secoua la tête négativement et Conrad prit la parole.

- **_nous en parlerons demain. Soit prête à 7h._**

Je secouais doucement la tête, puis tournai les talons la tête pleine de question. Murray m'arrêta le premier. Il venait de saisir mon coude pour me retourner vers lui.

- **_fais-nous confiance. Tu l'as toujours fait pour le moment. _**Dit-il très bas.

- **_Je pourrais donner ma vie pour vous. _**Fis-je en retour.

Il me serra fortement contre lui sans préambule.

- **_tu m'as manqué. _**Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Toi aussi. Allez, reposes -toi un peu, avant les tests de demain. _**

- **_A vos ordres._**

Il me relâcha et sans attendre je me jetais dans les bras de Conrad.

- **_ne t'attire pas les foudres des autres filles. Fait semblant de dormir et évite de trop réfléchir._**

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et tourna les talons sans cérémonie.

*/*

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Un des écouteurs dans les oreilles l'autre à écouter mon environnement. Je ne dormais que très peu en temps normal. Mon corps et mon esprit c'était habituer. Six heures, un premier réveille. Je fis semblant de sortir du sommeil. La blonde me regardait comme si elle voulait me trancher la gorge. Fraîche comme de l'eau de rose, j'attrapais mon sac à dos et sortie de la chambre à la surprise générale.

Dans les sanitaires communs, je fis un brin de toilette et avec une demi-heure d'avance, j'attendis un des deux garçons.

- **_j'en étais certain ! _**Ricana Murray ouvrant la porte passagère d'un pick-up.

Sans dire mot, je pris place à bord.

- **_pas trop difficile avec les filles ?_**

- **_Non. _**

Mon regard alla directement à la fenêtre de la chambre. Elles y étaient toutes regroupées.

- **_fabuleux._** Grognais-je, alors que Murray reprenait la route.

On mangea en tête à tête ce matin. Murray m'expliqua finalement son rôle au sein de cette base.

- **_je dois former certaines... recrues. Je travaille en accord avec mon agence et l'état. _**

- **_Et Conrad ? _**

- **_Idem. Nous avons les mêmes soldats en charges sauf qu'il s'occupe des taches physiques... et moi du psychologique._**

- **_Cela ne m'étonne absolument pas ! _**Fis-je joueuse.

Murray me tira la langue tel un enfant de cinq ans, mais reprit très vite son ton sérieux.

- **_Et pourquoi avoir choisi d'être affecté à ma surveillance ?_**

Il soupira évitant mon regard.

- **_c'est Conrad qui à choisi l'affectation. Au début nous étions en charge d'un homme de la mafia qui allait témoigner contre son big boss. _**

- **_Sérieux ? Pourquoi il a changé d'avis ?_**

Murray me regarda anxieusement.

- **_moins compliqué. _**Grimaça-t-il. **_Alors... tu vas rester avec nous ?_**

La question que je redoutais le plus. Évidemment, un groupe de cinq soldats dont une femme -la blonde de ma chambre- vint s'installer à la même table que nous.

- **_Je ne sais pas, Murray. C'est très compliqué._**

- **_Ce que je sais surtout Holly, c'est que tu n'as rien à faire avec eux. Plus maintenant. _**Reprit-il très bas, me voyant ouvrir la bouche. **_Tu es loin d'être la même femme. Tu es loin d'être faible. Ils ne l'ont pas compris. _**

Un ange passa à notre table.

- **_même ta sœur ne l'a toujours pas compris. Pourtant, elle connaît ton histoire et surtout elle t'a vu accomplir certaines choses._**

Je fis une petite grimace qui le fit sourire.

- **_tu es une guerrière. Ta place est avec nous._**

- **_Avec vous ?_** Questionnais-je arquant un sourcil.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Conrad venait de faire son entrer.

- **_le chef arrive !_** Soupira Murray.

- **_Ouais... un sacré chef. _**Grognais-je alors que la blonde me dévisager dangereusement.

Il récupéra quelques aliments, surtout des fruits et vient à nous d'un pas rapide.

- **_quoi de neuf ?_**

- **_On disait du mal sur ton dos ! _**Soupirais-je comme si tout était normal.

- **_Cool. _**

Il croqua dans une pomme verte, sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Quelques choses n'allaient pas. Murray le comprit aussi. On resta plus ou moins silencieux une bonne partie du déjeuner. Jusqu'à que je comprenne tout à cause de ses allusions.

- **_Si le commandant te fait passer les tests, c'est sûrement pour te trouver un poste ici... sur la base._**

- **_Je sais. _**Murmurais-je.

- **_Tu devrais y repenser alors ! _**Siffla Conrad durement.

J'en reste sans voix. Murray lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, mais cela ne le fit pas arrêter.

- **_tu as vécu notre monde durant deux ans. Qui te dit que tu pourrais y vivre à long terme ? Tu es sûrement trop faible pour cet endroit._**

- **_Arrête !_** Dis-je finalement serrant les dents fortement.

Il me fixa tout en mangeant tranquillement une seconde pomme.

- **_rentre chez toi._** Cracha-t-il, à m'en faire trembler.

- **_Je n'ai pas de chez moi. Tu le sais, connard ! _**Lui dis-je très bas.

Une petite agitation se fit autour de nous.

- **_connard ? _**Réclama-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- **_Oui. Un grand connard qui essaie de me faire fuir de peur de m'avoir dans les pattes à longueur de temps. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi Conrad... j'ai ni maison, ni amis pour m'attendre cette fois. J'ai tout perdu pour vous suivre à l'autre bout du monde, il y a un peu plus de 24 mois. _**

Il reposa sa pomme sur la table, joint ses mains pour y poser son menton.

- **_ne me pousse pas à bout, Léa._**

Je fermais aussitôt les yeux prise de nausée. Il l'avait fait. Ce sale con, l'avait fait.

- **_tu n'arriveras pas à gagner. Tu le sais. Pas avec moi._**

Que répondre à ça.

- **_ne me fait pas ce coup-là, Conrad. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi._**

- **_Tu rentres. Ta sœur t'attend !_** Trancha-t-il simplement.

La connexion se fit immédiatement.

- **_de quel droit à tu appelais ma sœur ?_** M'énervais-je sautant sur mes pieds.

- **_Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je fais toujours tout pour toi._** M'informa-t-il me suivant rapidement.**_ C'est ce qui me rend faible. _**

Conrad me retourna et le coup parti sans que j'eus à réfléchir. Beaucoup plus vif que moi, il recula le visage et loupa ma gifle. Il arqua un sourcil, alors qu'un sourire se poser sur son visage.

- **_ma petite tigresse... n'oublie pas qui a été ton instructeur durant ses deux dernières années._**

- **_Tu ne peux pas m'obligeais à partir ! _**

- **_Très bien. _**Trancha-t-il au bout d'une poignée de secondes. **_Tu fais le test... mais j'aurais le dernier mot. _**

J'inclinais la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux.

- **_Développe. _**

- **_Suivant le poste qu'il te propose... tu pourras entrer dans l'armée. _**

- **_C'est toi qui décideras ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Murray a le droit de donner son avis. Il a un droit de parole sur moi. _**fis-je doucement.

- **_Pitié Holly, ne me mêle pas à ton histoire... je déteste tenir la chandelle. _**

Conrad attrapa une cuillère sur la table près de lui et lui envoya directement à la tête. Cependant, Murray esquiva facilement.

- **_essaie encore._**

*/*

J'avais suivi Murray toute la matinée. Nous avions également fait quelques petites courses vestimentaires comme alimentaires. J'avais même eu le droit à me rendre aux bureaux du FBI en fin d'après-midi. Du moins, dans le hall et sous la garde d'un homme armée. Rien que ça. J'en avais profité pour expliquer la situation à ma sœur et mon beau-frère. J'avais eu droit à son feu vert et quelques sanglots.

Nous n'avions pas revu Conrad pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je rageais toujours contre lui. Il ne voulait pas de moi ici. Je n'en revenais pas.

A quatorze heures piles, nous pénétrons dans le fameux hangar huit. Une cinquantaine de soldats étaient regroupés. Le commandant et deux autres officiers prenaient des notes assis derrière une table.

- **_déstresse. _**Souffla Murray posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour effectuer un petit massage.

J'étais beaucoup plus que stressé. Mon avenir se jouer sûrement ici. Le commandant se leva doucement puis fit quelques pas vers nous. Aussitôt les soldats se mirent en formation et au garde à vous.

- **_aujourd'hui auront lieu les tests de niveau pour les prochaines affectations du semestre. la moitié d'entre vous, ne pourrons certainement pas continuer dans leurs fractions. D'autres, se verrons offrir un poste encore plus gradé suivant les résultats. Aujourd'hui se joue votre avenir... donner le meilleure de vous-même et ne regretter aucun choix._**

Son discours me broya l'estomac.

- **_Je ne peux pas le faire sans lui._** Murmurais-je à Murray.

- **_Il va venir._**

- **_Non... il ne va pas venir._** Dis-je plus fort attirant quelques regards. **_Son but est de me faire flancher. _**

- **_Et visiblement, il y arrive. _**Rouspéta-t-il.

Au même moment, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit. Conrad entra en premier suivi de très près par Peter Fields.

- **_Putain de merde._** Grognais-je.

Les deux hommes allèrent directement jusqu'au commandant. Discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Conrad revient vers nous.

- **_c'est d'accord. Mais à ma façon._** Siffla-t-il.

Le commandant donna alors le premier objectif.

- **_une course d'endurance. Vingt kilomètres. Le classement sera rédigé par ordre d'arrivée et par temps._**

C'est une première étape qui me convenait tout à fait. Un rapide tour d'horizon m'apprit que je n'étais pas la seule fille. D'ailleurs deux de ma chambrée était présente. Y compris la blonde.

- **_Prête ? _**Questionna Conrad sans me regarder.

- **_Plus que prête. _**

*/*

Pas vraiment essoufflé, je passe la porte du hangar. Conrad juste devant moi. Murray me donne aussitôt une bouteille un large sourire sur le visage. Seulement douze personnes sont arrivées.

- **_1h19,_** souffla un des officiers alors que le second le noter sur son dossier. **_Présent l'agent Styles _****_et le civil Léa Cooper, pour une moyenne de 13,8 km heures._**

Conrad m'envoie un petit clin d'œil amical ce qui me déstabilise.

- **_tu as fait des progrès._**

Je roule des yeux avant de vider ma bouteille d'eau par petite gorgée. Peter Fields ne me quitte pas des yeux, mais je fais comme si de rien était.

- **_pas trop ne dure ? _**Murmure très bas Murray.

- **_Non. _**

En réalité, j'avais eu un peu de mal pour gravir la montagne sur les deux premiers kilomètres. Sans Conrad je n'y serais pas arrivé. Je ne voulais pas abandonné et lui faire plaisir en retournant chez ma sœur. Alors, j'avais serré les dents, m'étais mise derrière lui et avait avancé sans me plaindre.

- **_Votre prochaine épreuve est dans vingt minutes. Tu es sur de vouloir continuer ?_** Questionna amicalement Murray.

Je secouais la tête positivement pour toute réponse. Hors de question d'abandonner.

Surprenant les soldats autour de moi, je me mis à faire quelques sauts faisant sourire Murray et exploser de rire Conrad. Quelques secondes après, nous étions en train de nous étirer les muscles ensemble. Comme si la situation était sans ambiguïté.

La seconde étape consisté à monter en haut d'une corde fixée au plafond. Mon grand péché. Cette épreuve n'était pas pour moi. Conrad et Murray le savaient.

- **_merde ! _**Crachais-je durement.

- **_Fait de ton mieux. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. _**

Murray eut droit à mon regard noir. Il leva les mains en l'air et recula d'un pas.

- **_rien ne t'oblige à monter._** S'amusa Conrad s'approchant le premier de la corde.

Il enroula sa main autour et d'une petite impulsion des jambes, commença à monter à la corde sans réelle difficulté. La vie était injuste. Vraiment. Il grimpa tout en haut, allant toucher le plafond de la paume de sa main. Il me regarda d'en haut, puis descendit à la façon d'un pompier. Quelques soldats (les présents) applaudirent tandis que tout un groupe arriva. Mince, j'aurais dû y aller avant que tout le monde ça là.

- **_à toi. _**Scanda Conrad, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

La tête haute, je me positionne devant lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'enroulais la corde autour de mon bras.

- **_je te déteste ! _**Chuchotais-je le faisant sourire.

- **_Un joli mensonge. _**

Il me maintient la corde jusqu'à que ma jambe puisse s'enrouler autour de celle-ci. Pas un bruit ce qui me déstabilisa. J'en étais à la moitié, lorsque mes bras me firent plus que mal. Aussitôt, je m'accrochais à une et fis descendre l'autre.

- **_Holly ?_** Entendis-je Murray questionner.

- **_C'est OK_**. **_Je peux monter un peu plus._** fis-je en retour.

- **_Descends_**. Continua-t-il. **_Tu as déjà fait le quota. _**

Les larmes me montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Je descendis comme Conrad juste avant. Mes mains me brûlaient. On me donna de la pommade sans tarder.

- **_très bon score mademoiselle Cooper, ne soyez pas aussi dure avec vous-même._** Souffla le commandant dans un petit sourire.

Sans répondre, je pris place le plus loin possible du monde. Des petits sourires moqueurs voir insolent m'entouraient et je détestais ça. Je les avais battus à la course et ils voulaient se venger là. Surtout la blonde. Elle arriva à monter tout en haut. Lorsqu'elle descendit, je vis son sourire hypocrite et fier m'analyser.

- **_de la rivalité dans l'air._** S'amusa à moitié Murray avant de me tapoter sur la tête.

- **_Elle a du mal avec ma présence visiblement._** Bredouillais-je.

Conrad fronça les sourcils analysant la scène.

- **_euh... vous parlez de Sandy ?_**

Murray grogna aussitôt.

- **_ouais... ta super grande amie Sandy._**

Ben mince alors, j'avais raté un épisode. Les garçons dû le remarquer, puisqu'il se reprit aussitôt.

- **_doucement sur les scénarios loufoques. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi._**

Sa voix était partie très haut attirant plus ou moins l'attention.

- **_quand tu ne dis rien... c'est un équivalent de Murray et moi ou toi et moi..._**

- **_aucune des propositions, Holly. Quand je te dis rien... c'est rien !_** Trancha-t-il en capturant mon menton entre deux de ses doigts.

Je plissais les yeux, mais ne trouvai pas le temps de répondre. Notre troisième et avant-dernière épreuve nous attendaient.

*/*

Cette fois, le commandant nous demanda de faire les preuves en dernier. Le père et le fils Fields n'arrêtait pas d'échanger des petits mots. Ce qui m'irrita.

- **_qu'est-ce que Peter fait ici ?_** Réclamais-je à Murray.

- **_Aucune idée. _**

Conrad préféra garder le silence, ce qui le rendait complice à mes yeux.

- **_Con' ?_**

- **_Il a peut-être demandé à être présent !_**

- **_Et tu lui as dit : oui ? _**

- **_Non. Son père la invité. Je pense qu'il voulait voir de ses propres yeux la nouvelle personne que tu es devenue. _**

- **_En réalité, il est là pour faire son rapport à la bande ? _**

Murray et Conrad se regardèrent, puis froncèrent les sourcils. Ils n'en savaient pas plus eu non plus.

La troisième et avant dernière épreuve était les tirs aux feux. Nous avions trois cibles. Une immobile et deux amovibles avec des regrets de rapidité. C'était bientôt notre tour. J'avais regardé, analysé, la plupart des soldats. Ils savaient s'y faire. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. C'était à moi de montrer ce que je savais faire maintenant.

- **_Il est possible de tirer ensemble._** Chuchotais-je à Conrad. **_Ils vont me stresser à m'analyser._**

- **_Ce n'est pas un peu de la triche ? _**S'amusa-t-il bougeant les sourcils.

- **_Une faveur ! _**Chantonnais-je.

Il fit rouler ses yeux et Murray cacha son rire en tout comme il put.

- **_Léa Cooper._** S'amusa grandement Peter nous faisant face. **_Une vraie dure à cuire toi._**

Il ouvrit ses bras pour me donner un câlin. Je me fis un plaisir de lui rendre.

- **_ils t'ont envoyé faire le sale boulot ?_** Soupirais-je assez gentiment.

- **_Charlie._** Marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. **_C'est Charlie qui m'envoie contrôler l'histoire. _**

Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Murray et Conrad non plus vus les regards étonnées.

- **_Prête mademoiselle Cooper ?_** Scanda le commandant assez souriant.

- **_Il est possible de tirer en même temps ?_** Questionna Conrad professionnellement.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils, mais finit par secouer positivement la tête. Conrad récupéra une première arme à feu. Il la soupesa. La vérifia. Puis, me la donna. Je la pris en main et fit comme lui quelques secondes avant.

- **_Alors ?_** Trancha-t-il après avoir récupéré son arme.

- **_Ça fera l'affaire. _**

- **_Tu veux en tester une autre. _**

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- **_vous avez déjà tiré, mademoiselle Cooper ? _**Réclama un des deux sergents, plus que surprit.

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Conrad s'avança jusqu'à la limite autorisée. J'en fis aussitôt de même.

- **_Hey les gars, je veux jouer aussi ! _**Fit Murray dernier nous.

Conrad et moi eurent un rire sans rien n'y pouvoir faire. Murray se posta comme une fleur à ma droite et attendit que notre cible commune arrive.

- **_D'accord, mais pour le dernier test tu te porteras volontaire. _**Chantonna pratiquement Conrad.

Je l'entendis bougonnais en réponse.

- **_Prêts ?_** Hurla le sergent-chef.

Ma main monta au niveau de mes yeux. Le bras tendu. J'attendis le corps prêt à l'impact.

- **_Top._**

Le premier coup parti. Murray. Pile dans le centre. Conrad suivit aussi. Dans le centre avec un écart d'un centimètre. Puis, moi. Entre les deux. Le silence qui suivit me fit sourire.

- **_Cible bleue pour Conrad. Rouge pour Léa et Vert pour Murray_**. S'écria Peter.

Les cibles sortent aussitôt. Cette fois, j'attaquais d'avance. Je fis le centre. Les garçons attendirent une fraction de seconde après moi et tirer ensemble pour un centre.

- **_même couleur. Vitesse 9 sur 10._**

Les garçons ne perdirent pas de temps. Carton plein. Ils furent même applaudit. Je pris cette fois tout mon temps. J'avais encore deux minutes aux compteurs. La vitesse était rapide. Je devais repérer la cible. Suivre le tempo.

- **_ajuste ton basin. _**Me souffla Conrad, l'air de rien.

Ce que je fis. J'inspirais une, deux fois puis appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup parti.

- **_carton plein, joli Holly. _**Chantonna Murray récupérant l'arme de mes mains.

Un petit cri de joie franchit mes lèvres. J'avais réussi. Conrad m'embrassa lui aussi sur la joue. A la commissure de mes lèvres.

- **_Félicitations, je pense que tu as de grandes chances d'intégrer notre armée. _**Souffla-t-il doucement.

- **_Pourquoi ne veut-tu pas de moi ?_** Dis-je en retour le surprenant.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- **_nous sommes toujours en train de parler de l'emploi ?_** Se renseigna-t-il.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui fus prise de cours.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Je voulais juste connaitre tes réelles motivations. Que tu ne faisais pas cela pour Murray ou pour moi. et aussi pour te mettre en colère. Tu fonctionne ainsi Holly._** Sourit-il tristement.

- **_Donc… tu veux bien de moi ici ? _**

- **_Oui… même si je n'ai pas le choix. Tes résultats sont exceptionnelle pour une civile. Croit moi, le commandant Fields va tout faire pour te garder. _**

*/*

La dernière épreuve. Celle que j'affectionne le plus dans le lot. Le combat au corps à corps. Evidemment, Conrad refusait de combattre contre moi. Ce fut donc à Murray d'être de corvée. Il n'arrêtait pas de bougonner dans sa barbe depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- **_Arrête d'être bougon. J'ai déjà combattu contre toi._** Râlais-je.

- **_Je sais… mon corps s'en souvient encore. _**

Conrad rigole à gorge déployé ignorant les regards qu'on nous lance. Nous sommes un peu reculer du groupe. Nous pouvons parler normalement sans être dérangé. Sauf, qu'évidemment Conrad et Murray parlaient plus fort que d'habitude pour une raison que j'ignore.

- **_Agent Styles, c'est à vous et votre coéquipière ! _**

- **_Hors de question. _**Grogna Conrad se relevant souplement. **_je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, monsieur. _**Sourit-il.

- **_Bien… alors qui souhaite combattre contre lui ? _**

Le vide qui répondit me fit sourire.

- **_Moi, je veux bien._** Lâchais-je recevant deux regards noirs.

- **_Hors de question_**. Firent les deux hommes ensemble.

Mon sourire retomba.

- **_Nous allons voir un petit problème_**. Fit le sergent Fields. **_Personne ne souhaite se mesurer à vous agent Styles, ce que je peux comprendre._**

- **_Bon très, bien… magne tes fesses Holly ! _**

Un cri de joie sort de ma bouche, ce qui le fait grogner. Murray se lève aussi pour venir avec nous.

- **_Qu'est-ce tu veux ?_** tranche Conrad stupéfait tout en ignorant les murmures et l'agitement autour de nous.

- **_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser la couper en mille morceaux_** ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Tu as peur pour elle ? et moi alors ? _**

- **_Oh les gars… on peut commencer ?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? envie de lire la suite ? <em>**

**_c'est en cours d'écriture... promis ! _**

**_a très vite gros bisous et bon weekend à vous. _**


	24. Chapter 24

**bonsoir à vous ! **

**voici un nouveau chapitre. Tout beau, tout chaud ! **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**en espérant que vous aimerez la suite autant que moi :)**

**a très vite, **

**Sabrina pour vous servir.**

**ps : le chapitre à disparut quelques heures...désolé j'avais une modif à effectuer :)**

****/****

* * *

><p><strong>****

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Le premier jour du reste de ma vie.**

**Point de vue Léa/Holly.**

Ma nouvelle demeure était à l'opposer du premier lieu où j'avais passé les tests. Cette base militaire était aussi grande qu'un ou deux villages, réalisais-je stupéfaite. Et ici, nous avions tout. Ou presque tout. Deux épiceries. Une bibliothèque. Des salles d'études. Des salles de sport. Des salles de tirs. Mais, aussi des coins repos et deux immenses cantines. Je ne connaissais aucun visage autour de moi. La plupart avait passé les tests, il y a plusieurs jours. Tous était des civiles. J'étais assise sur un petit poteau, mon sac à mes pieds, avec une dizaine d'autres personnes, lorsqu'un bus arriva. Que des hommes. Ils me regardent, m'analysent, me jugeaient déjà.

C'est Murray qui m'avait déposé, il y a environ une heure. « Interdiction de bouger d'ici », m'avait-il dit avant de m'enlacer fortement et de me souhaiter bonne chance. Je portais un bas de jogging. Mon éternel bas de jogging usé. Mes fidèles chaussures de sport. Un débardeur et une veste de sport. Pas très glamour comme tenue, réalisais-je alors qu'un second bus arrivait. Cependant, le premier convoi me cachait la vue. Je ne savais pas combien nous étions en tout, mais je une bonne cinquantaine de bon et loyaux civils me semblait un bon chiffre. J'en faisais partie, cela me gonfla le cœur.

Le sergent arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Je me redressais et me positionnais sur mes deux jambes, surprenant un petit groupe près de moi. Le sergent était suivi part cinq autres personnes.

_**-Je suis le sergent Alexander. Je suis la loi sur ce territoire.**_ Dit-il d'une voix puissante.

J'écoutais attentivement, les prochains mots étaient plus que déterminants.

_**-Mesdames et Messieurs, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention… j'aimerais vous dire que les sept prochains jours seront très importants, si vous voulez progresser dans l'armée de notre beau pays. Alors, prenez chaque tâche au sérieux et faits de votre mieux.**_

Le sergent Alexander s'arrêta, regarda le groupe dans sont ensemble.

_**-Pour certains d'entre vous, cela va être la fin d'ici sept jours. Pour les autres, vous serez invités à passer à l'étape suivante, qui constitue la première phase, la formation de base. Bien, vous savez que vous allez devoir passer des tests médicaux, mais avant de voir le médecin vous allez d'abord passer quelques tests. **_

Le sergent se dirigea jusqu'au bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière nous. On le suivi aussitôt. Un gymnase. D'autres soldats s'y trouvaient déjà.

_**-Voici les anciens de la promo. Ils viennent juste de finir leurs 24 semaines. Nous leur avons donnés une semaine de permissions. Ils sont rentrés ce matin comme vous. Et vont être affectés ce soir à leur nouveau poste. **_Nous apprit-il. _**Installez-vous à une place, nous allons commencer le premier test. **_

La pièce était emplie de sièges et de petits bureaux. Je réalisais, alors que les anciens étaient présents pour plusieurs raisons. La première nous contrôler. Éviter les tricheries. Et la seconde, la plus importante : l'espoir. Nous pouvions y arriver.

Je me retrouvais donc entre deux hommes. Ils me regardaient tous deux avec insistances.

_**-Le test de sélection technique est essentiellement un test de mathématiques. **_

Géniale, bougonnais-je mentalement.

_**-55 questions. Ça doit vous prendre environ une demi-heure. Vous pouvez retourner vos feuilles. C'est parti**_. Cri-t-il.

Je déteste les mathématiques. D'ailleurs Murray s'amusait souvent à me poser des problèmes. J'y arrivais une fois sur cinq. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je pense que l'entraînement qu'il me donnait porte finalement ses fruits. Sur les 55 questions, je réponds à 51 lorsque le temps s'écoula. Les cinq personnes avec lui s'empressent de venir récupérer nos feuilles.

_**-Verdict, mademoiselle Cooper ?**_ S'enquit la femme qui récupéra ma feuille.

_**-Dans l'ensemble satisfaisant, madame.**_ Dis-je essayant d'adopter un ton neutre.

Elle hocha la tête et passa à une autre table. Le sergent nous fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Après avoir contourné le bâtiment, on se retrouva sur un stade d'athlétisme. Plusieurs personnes s'entraînent ou faisaient diverses activités. Lorsqu'ils nous repèrent, ils sortent tous des couloirs d'athlétismes. Tout était en place, réalisais-je bouche bée. Chaque chose était à sa place. Tout avait une règle. C'était comme ça que toute marchait ici. On se posta tous près de plusieurs bidons d'essence. Nos sacs restés dans le gymnase on nous demanda de retirer nos vestes.

_**-Le second test. Celui de la résistance physique.**_ Sourit le sergent Alexander presque avec bonheur. _**Vous devrez lever des bidons emplit de sable, montrer à la corde et faire des tractions. Chaque candidat doit passer les tests de résistance du haut du corps, avant d'arriver aux médecins. **_

Je détestais deux des épreuves à venir. On nous donna notre ordre de passage. J'étais dans le premier quart. J'avais le temps de voir ce qui allait suivre ce qui n'était pas négligeable. J'avais enfin trouvé des femmes dans le groupe pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'étais en train d'analyser l'une d'elles, lorsque mon tour arriva.

_**-Aberline, Brownon, Chomsky, Cooper, Day, Homes, Kent, Lincoln, Matthews et Wills. **_

J'attrapais mes deux bidons d'essence emplis de sable en essayant de retenir les noms de mon groupe et surtout de ne pas grimacer face à la douleur. Ce groupe était à partir de maintenant, mon groupe d'affectation. Dans toutes les épreuves, jusqu'à ce que cela change ou que quelqu'un abandonne. Nous étions par ligne de plusieurs personnes. Ainsi nous ne pouvons pas savoir combien nous seront classés. Ingénieux. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir les anciens se réjouir du spectacle. Dans mon groupe, je repérais les deux mecs qui étaient installés de part et d'autre de moi, dans le gymnase. Magnifique.

_**-Le but est de marcher le plus loin avec ses bidons. Plus vous tenez, plus vous marquerez des points. Top départ dans cinq secondes. 4…3…2…1… go ! **_

On avança tous d'un même pas. Très vite, le premier rendit l'âme. Nous avions fait dix pas. Il devra s'améliorer s'il veut survivre ici. Quant à moi, je ne peux plus tenir mes grimaces. Je souffre. Tout le monde peut le voir. Pourtant, je donne mon maximum. À vingt pas, le second homme lâche. A trente-deux, les deux autres lâchent. Nous sommes encore six. Je sais que je ne dois pas me classer dans les meilleures dans cette épreuve, sinon je vais avoir tout le monde à dos. De plus, la douleur est intenable. Je préfère arrêter. Alors, quand les deux prochains hommes du groupe arrêtent, deux pas plus loin, j'arrête aussi.

_**-Vous êtes fatigués, Mademoiselle Cooper ?**_ me crie un des instructeurs dont j'ignore totalement le nom.

Pourtant, lui semble avoir imprimé le mien dans son cerveau. Fantastique.

_**-Oui, monsieur. Pardon, monsieur. **_Criais-je vivement en réponse.

Murray et Conrad m'avaient déjà tout apprit sur les procédures de l'armée. Je connaissais tous les grades. Savait comment les saluer. Comment répondre. Personnes ne pouvaient me reprocher cela. D'ailleurs, il en fut plus qu'étonnée et froncèrent les sourcils avant de bougonner quelques mots dans sa barbe.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, nous retournions dans le gymnase. Nous avions à peine le temps de poser nos fesses à même le sol, formant un rond autour des deux cordes suspendues, que le sergent Alexander reprend la parole. Ils ne nous laissaient aucune minutes. C'était à prévoir. J'avais le cœur qui battait encore plus en sachant que cette fois, personne ne me tiendra la corde. Que mes deux amis ne seront pas là. Je devais faire avec. J'avais voulu une journée sans eux. A moi, d'assumer.

Le premier groupe passe. Tous arrivèrent jusqu'en haut. Le second groupe aussi. Au troisième groupe, trois personnes échouèrent. Dans le quatrième groupe, une des filles n'arriva pas à monter à la corde.

_**-Aberline ! **_Hurle le sergent Alexander.

L'homme se leva. Il est grand. Semble fort. Pourtant, il échoua.

_**-Cooper !**_

C'était mon tour. Je me levais et évitais d'écraser des mains et des doigts en rejoignant la corde. Le sergent Alexander analysa ses papiers, tandis que j'attendais le signal.

_**-Vous avez déjà passé le test ? **_

_**-Oui, monsieur.**_

_**-Quand ? **_questionne-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

_**-Il y a deux jours monsieur. **_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, alors en grand.

_**-Vous êtes Holly ? Enfin Léa Cooper ? **_

Cette fois ce fut moi qui fus surprise par l'utilisation de ce prénom.

_**-Oui, monsieur. **_

Il donne, alors ses fiches à un des instructeurs, puis avance jusqu'à moi d'un pas rapide.

_**-Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt. **_Grogna-t-il mauvais._** Levait les bras, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez toucher mes mains. **_

Il écarta les bras en hauteur. Tel Jésus sur sa croix. Réprimant une grimace, je montais les bras. Je n'y arriverais pas. Il le savait pertinemment.

_**-J'ai besoin de mes meilleurs hommes, Mademoiselle Cooper. Je sais que cela est important pour vous… mais vous êtes blesser. Vous n'auriez jamais dû porter ses bidons. **_Râla-t-il. _**Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Alors quitter les rangs et rendez-vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour les tests médicaux. **_

Sa voix était froide. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

_**-Monsieur, j'aimerais finir les tests physiques. **_

_**-Vous avez obtenus une moyenne de 16 sur 20, il y a deux jours. Que voulez-vous prouvez ? **_

_**-Je… **_

_**-Ne discutez pas. Vous avez le niveau, nous le savons... pas besoin d'en faire plus. Le **__**quartier-maître de deuxième classe Lindley, va vous conduire à bon port. **_

La conversation était close. Résignais je suivais le quartier-maître de deuxième classe Lindley d'un bon pas en arrière. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, me surprenant. Je faillis même la percuter de plein fouet, mais m'arrêtai juste à temps. Elle me fixait sans ciller, comme si la situation était voulue. En réalité, oui. Elle l'avait planifié.

_**-Quartier-maître Lindley ? **_Questionnais-je craintivement.

_**-Qui vous a appris les règles de l'armée ? Votre père ? Votre frère ? **_

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Je détournais le regard, mais elle repartit de plus belle.

_**-vous vous comportez comme un bon petit soldat alors que votre dossier clarifie clairement votre état de civil.**_

_**-je...**_

_**-et bon Dieu où étiez-vous durant les deux derrières années ? Votre dossier est complètement vide. **_

J'allais lui expliquer. Lui faire comprendre cependant un véhicule s'arrêta près de nous. Le quartier-maître salua promptement. J'en fis de même, ce qui sembla l'irriter.

_**-J'ai besoin de vous Quartier-maître !**_

_**-Je dois escorter le soldat Cooper à l'infirmerie. **_Souffla-t-elle.

_**-Elle arriva à trouver son chemin. C'est tout droit.**_ Rétorqua le sergent froidement.

Le quartier-maître m'expliqua en quelques mots le chemin à prendre, puis monta dans le véhicule sans tarder. Je repris mon chemin sans attendre un instant. J'avais de plus en plus mal aux côtes.

Je trouvais rapidement ma route. De toute façon, un gros panneau « infirmerie » était accroché sur le bâtiment. Je poussais la porte doucement, attirant tout de même quelques regards.

_**-oui ?**_ Quémanda une des deux infirmières derrière le comptoir/bureau.

_**-Holly Cooper. Le sergent Alexander, m'envoie passé les tests médicaux. **_

_**-Le sergent Alexander ? **_

Je la vis froncer les sourcils avant de soulever plusieurs feuilles. Elle arrêta son regard sur une précisément puis revient sur moi.

_**-redite moi votre nom ?**_

_**-Cooper ! **_

_**-J'ai une Léa Cooper soldat. Pas d'Holly Cooper. **_

Je fermais les yeux, énervés contre moi-même plus qu'autre chose.

_**-oui. C'est bien moi.**_

Elle fronça encore une fois les sourcils, puis chuchota quelques mots avec sa collègue.

_**-Très bien.**_ Souffla-t-elle, attrapant une petite tablette en bois fine ou un stylo était attaché et un document administratif. _**Voici le document à remplir. Le médecin s'occupera de vous dès que possible.**_

_**-Merci. **_Répondis-je attrapant le tout.

Je me retournais et pris place sur un des sièges mis à disposition dans la pièce. Nous étions une bonne dizaine de personnes à attendre. Les questions sur le document étaient basiques. D'ailleurs, ils avaient forcément tous les renseignements dans mon dossier. Les quelques lignes en bas de pages furent les plus intéressantes. Les allergies. Les interventions médicales. Les opérations.

Je venais juste de finir de tout remplir quand le quartier-maître Lindley vient me rejoindre. Elle était avec deux autres recrus de notre promotion. Elle jeta à peine à regard aux autres personnes dans la pièce. Encore moins aux infirmières. Elle prit place près de moi, comme si de rien était. On resta silencieuse un long. Très long moment.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas me faisant sursauter. Deux hommes supportaient un autre par les épaules. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je vis Murray. Dieu du ciel, il était simplement à transporter le blessait.

_**-Une urgence.**_ Cria-t-il.

Un médecin arriva aussitôt en alerte. Ils le firent passer dans une pièce et le silence revient dans la pièce principale.

Murray finit par sortir de la pièce avec l'autre homme. Son visage était soucieux.

_**-Tu n'y es pour rien.**_ L'entendis-je dire.

_**-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver. **_

_**-Il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre en travers de ta route. **_

_**-J'ai pourtant crié mais...**_

_**-écoute, va prendre une douche. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Je te veux à la cuisine réfectoire 2 à ce moment-là. Comprit ?**_

L'homme secoua la tête pensivement puis prit la direction de la sortie. Murray le regard quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux infirmières qui le reluquaient sans cérémonie. Il récupéra les documents qu'ils devaient certainement remplir. Il se concentra pour lire et répondre le visage plissait. Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura. Finalement, il souffla bruyamment et retourna le tout à l'infirmière.

Il allait repartir, mais s'arrêta en tendant la main vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de sourire.

_**e-st-ce que cette personne est déjà passée vous voir ?**_ Quémanda-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Cela la surprit. Le reste des présents aussi. Moi ? Pas particulièrement.

_**-En réalité...**_ dit-elle après avoir lu le nom sur le document.

L'infirmière relava le visage vers moi et me montra du menton. Murray pivota sur ses talons en une fraction de seconde. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. On s'analysa durant un petit moment. Il m'étudiait. Puis, il fronça les sourcils en tourna les yeux sur le quartier-maître. Il inclina la tête vers elle. Je la vis du coin de l'œil le saluer de la même façon. Il se retourna à moitié nota quelques choses, le tendit à l'infirmière qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

_**-Avez-vous compris?**_

_**-Oui, monsieur ! **_

Il inclina la tête, pivota rapidement sur ses talons et quitta le bâtiment sans jeter un seul regard vers moi. Je sifflais entre mes dents malgré mes bonnes résolutions.

_**-un problème soldat ?**_ Entendis-je la voix du quartier-maître raisonner dans la pièce.

_**-Aucun, quartier-maître. **_

Elle m'étudia tout le reste du temps. Un médecin vint finalement à nous. L'infirmière lui toucha deux mots, puis récupéra un premier dossier.

_**-soldat Johnny !**_

Un homme se leva. Ce fut le même scénario durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis quelques choses arrivèrent, ce qui me confirma mes soupçons. Heureusement c'est le quartier-maître Lindley qui ouvrit en premier la bouche.

_**-une seconde, pourquoi le soldat Cooper n'est toujours pas passé en visite?**_ Questionna-t-elle durement se levant de son siège.

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent avant d' haussait les épaules. Effectivement, deux des personnes arrivées après moi était passé... avant moi. Lorsque le médecin arriva une fois encore, elle lui sauta aussitôt dessus.

_**-c'est au tour du soldat Cooper. Nous étions là les premiers, je refuse d'attendre encore. J'ai d'autre affectation par la suite.**_

Le médecin fronça sourcils, puis demanda mon dossier à l'infirmière. Hésitante, elle lui donna. Il me fit passait dans une pièce plus petite.

_**-Veuillez retirer vos vêtements et passer ceci.**_

Il me tendit une sorte de draps avec des ouvertures pour les bras et la tête. Une robe de chambre d'hôpital ? Classieux. Je m'exécutais craintivement. Mon dossier était loin d'être complet. Murray le savait, pourtant il avait pris la fuite. Je revenais dans la petite pièce et vis le quartier-maître contre le mur, patienter sagement.

_**-L'infirmière a dû partir, alors le quartier-maître c'est proposer d'être la seconde partie féminine obligatoire pour votre visite. **_M'apprit le médecin.

Je secouai la tête sachant pertinemment que toute entrevue devait se faire avec au moins un sexe féminin et masculin. Le médecin me demanda de prendre place sur la table en position assise. Tout se passai bien, puisqu'il était toujours face à moi. Je redoutais le moment où il allait voir mon dos. Il commença par lire mon dossier rapidement et ma fiche de renseignements.

_**-votre dossier est plus que vide.**_ L'entendis-je dire très bas. _**Il vous manque les deux dernières années.**_

Je ne dis mot. Le quartier-maître me fixait dangereusement de surcroît.

_**-avez-vous mal quelques parts ?**_ Réclama-t-il finalement, relevant la tête vers moi.

_**-Aux côtes. **_Soufflais-je doucement.

Il me demanda de retirais la robe de chambre, me laissant en sous-vêtement.

_**-effectivement, vous avez certainement côtes cassés, soldat. **_Grimaça-t-il après avoir touché mon flan plusieurs fois.

Il me donna en premier des anti-inflammatoires et un caché pour faire passer la douleur. Il allait contourner la table pour se retrouver dans mon dos, lorsqu'un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre.

_**-je suis en consultation.**_ S'indigna le médecin.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur... Murray. Il entra sans cérémonie et referma derrière lui. Dans ses mains un très gros dossier. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je me sentis aussitôt soulagé.

_**-Sergent ?**_ S'étrangla le médecin.

_**-Voici le dossier complet du soldat Cooper. **_Dit-il naturellement.

Le médecin en eut la bouche grande ouverte.

_**-son dossier médical ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Et pourquoi êtes-vous en possession de ce dossier ?**_ Réclama aussitôt le quartier-maître.

Murray resta silencieux.

_**-Soldat ?**_ Fit-elle se tournant vers moi.

Murray s'approcha de moi et posa très brutalement le dossier sur la table d'occultation, me faisant sursauter.

_**-classer top secret. Vous n'avez pas de grade assez haut pour me poser ce genre de question quartier-maître.**_ Grogna-t-il la foudroyant du regard.

Elle eut l'air douché et préféra incliner la tête. Murray trouva mes yeux et me questionna silencieusement. Une fois satisfait, il reprit simplement.

_**-reprenait votre travail, docteur.**_

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il contourna la table et eut un hoquet de stupeur ou d'effroi. Voir un peu des deux. Murray eut le regard triste, mélancolique avant d'avoir de la colère. Contre lui-même. Sans réfléchir, je fis passait la paume de ma main sur ses yeux. Il les ferma sans attendre.

_**-Fait votre travail, docteur.**_ Murmurais-je faiblement.

Le silence qui suivi me donna froid dans le dos. A moins que ça soit le regard du docteur sur moi ? Je vis le quartier-maître rejoindre le médecin, tandis que Murray retirait ma main de ses yeux.

_**-D'où **__**provient**__** votre cicatrice ? **_Demanda le médecin d'un ton assez professionnel.

_**-Un accident de voiture. **_

_**-Et la brûlure ? **_

_**-Le même jour. **_Grognais-je détestant qu'on me test ou que l'on me questionne.

_**-Tout est dans le dossier. **_Soupira Murray.

J'avais dit la vérité. J'avais eu cela dans un accident de voiture. Murray, Conrad et moi étions en fuite. C'était durant notre premier mois de collaboration. J'étais dans la Jeep avec Murray et Conrad nous suivait en moto. Murray se rendit compte, alors qu'un véhicule nous suivait depuis le parc. Il en informa aussitôt son coéquipier. Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent Murray fit exprès de faire deux fois le tour du quartier. Le véhicule toujours à nos trousses. Murray décida de prendre les choses en main et d'accélérer. Slaloment entre les véhicules. Au niveau d'un pont, Conrad me fit signe de le rejoindre sur la moto. C'était nos débuts, je n'avais encore jamais réussis cet exercice. Pourtant, nous n'avions pas eu le choix. J'avais réussis à me positionner sur la moto, lorsqu'une forte explosion se fit derrière nous. Un projectile avait atterri sur mon dos, me laissant une longue et profonde cicatrice. La brûlure à cause des flammes de l'explosion et la chaleur. Murray et Conrad me ramenèrent prestement à la maison. Ils m'avaient donné les premiers soins. C'est là que j'avais compris ce qui se passait. James avait envoyé quelqu'un me traquer. Il avait réussis à me retrouver. L'homme au volant de la voiture était au téléphone. Il n'avait pas vu le véhicule arrivant en face de lui et l'avait percuté. Un accident spectaculaire qui me restera à vie. Murray et Conrad s'en voulait encore pour cet accident. Car en plus de ma blessure, une mère de famille y avait laissé la vie.

_**-La blessure est très propre. Votre médecin vous a très bien soigné. **_

_**-J'avais les meilleurs avec moi. **_Souris-je plus pour Murray qui roula des yeux.

_**-Est-ce vous Sergent ? **_

_**-Oui, avec mon coéquipier.**_ L'entendis-je dire.

_**-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir usé de la chirurgie ? **_Réclama-t-il par la suite.

Murray resta silencieux. La discussion était close. Encore une fois. Une main vint se poser sur mon dos. Sur mes brûlures. Ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de torture.

_**-Je n'ai rien contre vous Doc, mais retiré immédiatement vos mains de son dos.**_

Le ton froid et dominateur de sa voix, lui arracha un hochet.

_**-Vous avez mal ? **_S'étonna le médecin évitant tout contact.

_**-Non. Je déteste juste la sensation. **_

Il secoua la tête, alors qu'un nouveau coup à la porte se fit entendre. Conrad ne pris pas le temps d'attendre de réponse et entra aussitôt.

_**-tu en as mis du temps. **_Grogna Murray.

Il l'ignora totalement.

_**-vous avez fini docteur ?**_

Sa voix était plus que torturé.

_**-euh... oui... je peux garder le dossier en étude ?**_

Murray secoua la tête positivement, Conrad suivi.

_**-rhabille-toi et file rejoindre ton groupe. **_Trancha Conrad. _**Quartier-maître, je pense qu'elle n'a plus besoin de vos services.**_

Elle hésita, mais fini par sortir de la pièce plus qu'hérité.

_**-si vous cherchez à me mettre mon quartier-maître à dos, félicitation c'est fait ! **_Bougonnais-je sautant en bas de la table.

_**-Ne fait confiance à personne, Holly. A personne !**_ Fit solennellement Conrad avant de sortir de la pièce.

Murray souffla débité et le suivi.

*/*

Nous étions tous rassemblait dans la même pièce. Tout le monde avait passé les tests médicaux. Nous étions tous aptes. Même moi. Nous devions juste attendre la suite du programme.

Notre supérieur direct, le Caporal, entra d'un pas vif dans la pièce. Il était suivi de deux autres personnes. Un homme et une femme. Deux soldats gradés sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les mêmes qui étaient toute la journée derrière le sergent Alexander. Je reconnais aussi le quartier-maître Lindley. Magnifique.

_**-Deux sections, en ligne. Maintenant. **_

Je laissais mes affaires et m'avançais vers le centre me mettre en position. Tout le monde suivi le mouvement. Tout était allé très vite.

_**-Mon nom est caporal Friend. Pour les 24 prochaines semaines, je suis votre mère, père, petit ami, grand-mère et votre putain de Dieu tout-puissant. **_

Il nous regarda un par un. Nous analysant en profondeur. Essayant de repérer le point faible du groupe. Peut-être même aussi le point fort.

_**-Vous êtes à moi ! **_Articula-t-il pour que cela entre dans notre cerveau._** Mais encore plus important, je suis à vous. **_

Le silence qu'il en suivit me donna le tournis.

_**-Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que tout le monde arrive à la fin. c'est mon devoir. Le vôtre est de faire le maximum pour y arriver. **_

Le caporal Friend, qui en réalité n'avait rien d'un ami, marcha de long en large devant nous. De temps en temps, il tourna autour d'une des recrues. Sans dire mot. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne.

_**-Certains d'entre vous, son pas vraiment en forme. Des civiles, des petits nouveaux. Des novices sans rien dans le crane. **_Clame-t-il d'une voix forte, dure. _**Gonflés et grassouillets. Des cernes sous les yeux. Ce n'est pas un centre de loisir ici… c'est un putain de camps militaire.**_ Hurle-t-il.

Le ton était donné. Nous le savions. Nous allions souffrir. C'était pour cela que nous avions signé.

_**-24 semaines. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour faire de vous des soldats. Certains n'ont pas en eux ce qu'il faut pour terminer la formation. Il n'est pas facile d'être soldat. Nous devons donc séparer l'argile de la merde. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?**_

_**-Oui, caporal. **_

Le groupe entier avait parlé d'une même voix. Cela me donna la chair de poule. Nous étions un groupe maintenant. Une famille. Ma nouvelle famille.

_**-Durant les prochaines semaines, vous allez avoir besoin de votre concentration absolue. De votre dévouement. Ceux qui sont assez déterminés y arriveront. Ceux qui vont creuser au fond d'eux comme jamais, trouveront de nouvelles forces et réussiront. Ceux qui n'abandonnent pas devant l'adversité vont réussir. Je vous le promets. Si vous le voulez vraiment… vous l'aurez.**_

Le caporal fit une pause dans son fantastique monologue, avant de reprendre.

_**-Ceux qui ne sont pas concentrés à 100% … échoueront. Je vous promets ça aussi, soldat.**_

Il nous regardait un par un avant de donner un coup de menton vers l'homme toujours droit comme un « i ». Nous sommes d'ailleurs tous dans cette position, le regardant marcher autour de nous. Devant nous. Pour nous dire ce qu'il en était de la situation.

_**-Voici le **__**quartier-maître de deuxième classe, Brett. **_

Ce dernier prit la parole.

_**-Je suis en charge du quartier hommes, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai aucun regard sur le quartier femmes, respecter les règles et tout ira bien. **_

Le caporal Friend se tourne, alors vers la femme. Celle qui m'avait escortée à l'infirmerie plus tôt dans la journée.

_**-Voici le **__**quartier-maître de deuxième classe, Lindley. **_

Elle hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

_**-Très bien. Je vous laisse entre leurs mains pour le reste de la journée. **_

On reste droit dans nos chaussures, tandis qui glissent quelques mots aux deux quartiers-maîtres, puis sortis de la pièce.

Les femmes sortirent du bâtiment par la droite, les hommes par la gauche. Nos bagages sous le bras, on se dirigea vers un bâtiment à quelques mètres du gymnase.

_**-la résidence B1A. Votre nouveau domicile fixe, mesdames**_. Clama le quartier-maître Lindley peu amicale.

Elle nous fit monter jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étages... à pied, malgré l'ascenseur. Au fil est à mesure qu'on passait devant les différentes portes de l'étage elle donnait des noms. J'entendis mon nom, vers le milieu et me dépêcher de rejoindre les trois noms appeler avant moi.

_**-Cooper ? **_Me souffla la petite brune dans un petit sourire.

_**-Oui et tu es Rodriguez ?**_

Elle secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cinq lits en tout. Parfait. Je laissais choisir mes coéquipières avant de me diriger vers celui le plus proche de la porte. Très bien. Ce que je voulais.

*/*

J'étais dans la salle de repos avec deux de mes nouveaux camarades Aberline, Homes et Rodriguez. Nous étions environ une vingtaine dans la pièce. Mon groupe et un autre. Dans une demi-heure, nous allions devoir nous rendre en cuisine pour la corvée du soir. J'étais assigné aux patates douces pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Durant notre quartier libre nous pouvions occuper notre temps de bien des façons. Pour ma part c'était de nettoyer mon équipement de photographie. Rodriguez quant à elle lisait un bon livre de mécanique cantique. Ce qui faisait plus ou moins rire nos deux amis hommes.

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions en formation. Notre première semaine était plus que difficile. Les bizutages aussi. Surtout des classes supérieures qui nous forçaient à nous réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit et nous faire descendre dans la nuit et le froid devant le bâtiment. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Alberline citer une ligne du livre de Rodriguez quand Murray et Conrad poussèrent la porte de la salle de repos. L'ambiance changea radicalement. Je reposais le chiffon sur la table basse sans perdre une seconde et actionnai le bouton « ON » de mon appareille photo. Trois photos plus tard Murray me l'arraché des mains.

_**-Tu as assez de photo de nous comme ça.**__**Ce n'est pas soldat que tu aurais dû faire. **_Souffla-t-il prenant place sur le rebord de mon fauteuil.

Je retiens une grimace, lorsqu'il me toucha l'épaule d'un geste amical. Mon regard trouva alors celui de Conrad.

_**-Putain, tu as quoi au visage ?**_

_**-Un bleu.**_ Lâcha-t-il naturellement, prenant place sur une chaise en bois, qu'il avait trouvé non loin de nous.

Il avait un bleu presque violet et jaune sur la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment joli à voir.

_**-Comment tu as fait ça ? **_

_**-Je n'ai rien fait... toi par contre ! **_Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_**-Quoi ?**_ M'écriais-je aussitôt. _**C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?**_ Marmonnais-je tendant le bras pour venir effleurer son menton.

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Lors du combat ? **_

_**-Oui. J'évite en général de me battre contre les femmes, Holly. Surtout toi, pour dire vrai. Mais entre nous,**_ reprit-il calmement, _**tu as fait fort sur ce coup-là. **_

_**-Mais tu n'avais rien la dernière fois.**_

_**-Pas eut le temps de se former. **_

_**-Vraiment déso**__**lé, Conrad. **_

_**-Pas de souci,**_ sourit-il grandement. Cela me retourna le ventre. _**C'était le but du jeu, non?!**_

_**-Je n'aime pas ce jeu. **_

_**-Tu es plutôt doué pourtant. **_

_**-Je n'aime pas jouer à ce jeu contre toi, si tu préfères.**_

_**-Je sais.**_Trancha-t-il doucement.

J'avais l'impression que la pièce entière nous écouté. Ou alors, c'était loin d'être une impression.

_**-e**__**n tout cas, grâce à toi les rumeurs vont bon train. Ça fait de l'animation. **_Se moqua gentiment Murray attirant les foudres de son partenaire.

_**-Du genre ?**_ Me renseignais-je joueuse.

_**-Des personnes pensent qu'il a rencontré un groupe d'individus bourré. Évidemment, il a gagné le combat. **_

_**-Évidement.**_ Repris-je levant les yeux en l'air.

_**-Un peu de respect, jeune fille. **_Grogna Conrad se levant de son siège pour filer en direction du petit frigo en fond de salle.

_**-Quoi d'autre ?**_ Me renseignais-je.

_**-D'autres p**__**ensent que c'est sa copine qui lui a mis une raclée. **_S'éclaffa-t-il, m'arrachant un rire suivi d'un grognement.

Murray fronça aussitôt les sourcils, alors que Conrad revenait avec deux bières.

_**-fait**__** comme chez toi. **_Grognais-je le faisant arquer un sourcil.

_**-Je suis chez moi, mademoiselle Cooper. Mais merci de votre autorisation. Je vous laisse dédommager vos jeunes amis dans ce cas ?**_

_**-Pour ton information, je n'ai pas un sou en poche. **_

_**-Ah... qu**__**e c'est triste. **_

Je grommelais quelques mots peu agréables à son intention, mais il fit comme si de rien était.

_**-sinon.**__**.. tu as quelques marques ? De notre combat ? **_Questionna-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête négativement priant pour que mon mensonge ne se lise pas sur mon visage. Sinon, j'étais fini.

_**-comment se passent les entraînements ?**_

_**-Très bien, **_mentis-je alors que Homes tiquait.

_**-Vraiment**__** ?**_ Reprit Conrad sans me quitter des yeux.

Il tourna alors son visage vers mes deux camarades qui nous regardaient du coin de l'œil.

_**-e**__**t vous ? Comment se passe l'entraînement ?**_

_**-Très bien, monsieur.**_ Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

_**-Aberline et Homes, **__**c'est bien ça? **_

Je fronçais les sourcils aussitôt. Comment savent-ils cela ?

_**-oui, **__**monsieur. **_Répétèrent-ils

_**-lequel des deux à réussit le tour entier des bidons de sable, déjà ?**_ Réclama Conrad à Murray.

_**-Aberline**_. Souffla Murray dans un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers moi.

Ils savent. Putain de merde.

_**-et tu dois être Rodriguez ?**_

Ma collègue hocha la tête déstabilisée.

_**-OK, j'ai compris**_. Bredouillais-je, détournant les yeux.

_**-un aveu à faire, mademoiselle Cooper ?**_ Questionna Murray.

_**-Je vous **__**déteste.**_ Lâchais-je me levant brusquement. _**Je vous déteste à un point inimaginable.**_

Conrad envoya sa chaise à terre, tout en venant vers moi. Je cognais le mur du fond, ce qui me fit grogner. Il était en colère. Très en colère.

_**-tu te **__**fo**__**us de notre gueule ouvertement, et tu nous détestes ?**_ S'écria-t-il. _**Qu'est-ce qui te passe dans ton cerveau, putain ? Depuis quand sommes-nous l'ennemie ?**_

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, comme à chaque fois que je décevais un de ses deux garçons.

_**-je... je ne sais pas... tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?**_

_**-La vérité pour commencer. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aux entraînements avec le reste de **__**ton groupe ? **_

Que répondre a ça ? Rien. Je restais silencieuse. Ses yeux noirs de colère se transformèrent en de l'appréhension.

_**-Holly ?**_

Je détournais le regard, mais tombé sur celui de Murray bouche bée.

_**-ou**__** a tu mal ?**_ Hurla Conrad me faisant sursauter.

Aussitôt mon groupe fut réactif.

_**-doucement, les gars. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Si ? **_

Homes eurent un mouvement de recul, lorsque Murray et Conrad se tournèrent vers lui.

_**-ne te **__**mêle pas de nos histoires... à moins que...**_

_**-ne t'avise pas une seule seconde de mettre ses hommes contre moi. **_M'écriais-je furieuse.

_**-Alors di**__**t moi ce que je veux savoir.**_ Siffla-t-il.

_**-J'ai deux côtes de fracturé. Content ?**_ Sanglotais-je, alors qu'il hoqueta de stupeur.

Le silence qui en suivit me donna froid dans le dos. Personnes étaient au courant. Pas même les membres de mon groupe. C'était un secret médical.

_**-Comment.**__**..**_

Murray avait commencé sa phrase, mais avait vite compris. Son regard trouva celui de Conrad.

_**-T**__**u m'as juré d'y aller doucement.**_

_**-C'est ce que j'ai fait.**_ S'étrangla Conrad choqué_**. Je te jure Murray que j'étais au quart de mes capacités.**_

_**-Me**__**rde ! **_Hurla son ami, donnant un grand coup de poing dans le mur.

On resta tous immobiles, analysant les événements.

_**-Je... ce n'est pas important.**_

Les deux garçons ricanèrent mauvais.

_**-i**__**l **__**n'y a que toi dans tout l'univers pour trouver cette situation, « pas importante ».**_ Beugla mauvais Murray.

_**-Ne soit pas mauvais. Tu sais que ce n'est pas important. **_

_**-Merde Holly, tu as de côte fracturée par ma faute ! **_S'énerva Conrad. _**Arrête de dire que ce n'est pas important. **_

_**-C'était un combat loyal. On en a eu des centaines ensemble... pourquoi vous formalise**__**z maintenant ?**_

Les garçons se jetèrent un petit regard en coin, qui me déstabilisa.

_**-Les gars ?**_

_**-Nous devions t'endurcir. Que tu puisses te protéger. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont totalement différentes.**_

_**-Pourquoi ? **_Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. _**Vous êtes toujours Murray et Conrad pour moi.**_

_**-Mais, tu n'es plus sous notre responsabilité, mais sous celle de l'état.**_ S'étrangla Murray.

_**-Cela ne**__** fait aucune importance pour moi. Vous avez juré de toujours me protéger.**_

_**-C**__**e que je n'ai pas fait.**_ Trancha durement Conrad. _**J'ai échoué. **_

_**-Non.**_ Murmurais-je.

_**-Ce n'e**__**st pas la première fois en plus**_. Dit-il fermant les yeux fortement.

L'accident de voiture, me revient en mémoire.

_**-Conra**__**d... je t'en prie. Arrête d'accord ? **_

_**-Non. C**__**omment veux-tu que j'arrête Léa ? J'ai cassé de côte à la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. **_

Conrad se pencha à mon oreille et murmura des mots lourds de conséquences.

_**-A la femme que j'aime, le plus au monde !**_

Il se recula, me laissa chancelante, puis tourna les talons. Les soldats sur son passage disparaissaient aussitôt. Conrad sortie de la pièce et Murray attrapa mon avant-bras pour m'attirer à lui.

_**-nous allons à l'infirmerie.**_

_**-Ne le laisse pas tout seul.**_

_**-Si je le rejoins, je lui casse plus que deux côtes, Holly ! **_Grogne-t-il durement.

_**-je**__**... je suis déjà allé à l'infirmerie. J'ai des cachets à prendre.**_

_**-Rien à **__**foutre.**_

Putain, ses mecs allaient me rendre dingue.

*/*

* * *

><p>**

**_Alors ? Alors? :)_**

**_A très vite pour la suite ! _**

**_sab_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello & Happy Friday !**

**Bonne lecture à vous... **

**et surtout bonne lecture :)**

**sabrina**

***/***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 :<strong>

**Les sentinelles de l'espoir.**

**Point de vue Léa/Holly.**

_« La femme la plus importante de ma vie ». _

Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je tournais et me retournais dans le lit, le sommeil ne venant pas. Comme trop souvent à mon goût. Quand allais-je pouvoir dormir ? Goûter au bonheur ? Avoir droit au bonheur ?

_« La femme que j'aime le plus au monde ». _

Il m'aimait, il l'avait officiellement formulé. D'habitude, Conrad s'amusait à me le faire comprendre de différente façon, il restait ambigu et me titillait les sens. A présent nous avions passé un nouveau cap.

Un réveille sonna, c'était l'heure. Je me redressais dans le lit, ne surprenant plus personne. Aujourd'hui, nous avions tous droit à une journée « OFF » ! En somme, une journée de repos. Mon corps en avait bien besoin. Les filles encore plus surexcitées que d'habitude sortir du lit à la vas vite. Camilia me jeta un coussin en pleine tête, faisant rire les filles. Nous avions une fois encore déménagé, juste après les sélections. Nous étions dans l'immeuble des célibataires, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Les couples et les familles se trouvaient un peu plus près de l'entrée d'après ce que j'avais compris. Nous étions toutes regroupés dans le même étage. Je partageais ma chambre avec cinq autres filles. Deux étaient de mon unité, Camilia et Anna.

Nous avions décidés de nous rendre dans la ville pour faire quelques achats divers et variés. En réalité, j'avais pensé à offrir un cadeau à Murray pour son anniversaire. Ainsi que pour le futur mariage de Bella et Edward. Le week-end dernier, j'avais reçu une carte d'invitation absolument magnifique. Conrad et Murray également. Ce qui ne me surprenait qu'à moitié. Nous avions droit d'amener chacun un cavalier ou une cavalière. Depuis, je me posais une seule et même question : « Conrad allait-il venir accompagner ? ». Par-dessus le marché, Murray refusait de jouer les intermédiaires et par-dessus tout, il avait décidé de venir accompagner. Le traître.

- **_Tu conduis ?_** Risqua Anna me jetant déjà les clés.

Je roulais des yeux et prit place dans la Jeep de l'armée mise à notre disposition pour cette sortie. Nous allions arriver devant les grilles quand je repérais deux des soldats de notre faction. Anna les siffla sans gêne.

- **_Vous_****_ allez ou comme ça ?_**

Stan la regarda durement.

- **_Nous _****_allons_****_ en ville, nous pouvons vous déposez si vous voulez ! _**Tranchais-je donnant ma carte officielle au soldat chargé de contrôler les entrées.

- **_Les _****_officiels Styles et Parker sont au courant que vous sortez de la base ?_**

M'en bouche m'en tomba.

- **_Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? _**Risquais-je alors que Tim et Stan montaient à l'arrière de la Jeep.

Il nous fit signe d'attendre. Son pote dans la cabine était déjà en ligne. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis l'homme revint vers moi avec ma carte.

- **_Nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre les deux agents du FBI, mais vous avez l'autorisation de votre sergent-chef. _**

- **_Magnifique !_** Scandais-je très mauvaise.

Anna pouffa près de moi, alors que les barrières se levaient finalement. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions enfin en ville. Dans la civilisation.

- **_Toujours mal aux genoux ? _**Entendis-je Tim demandait à Camilia.

Je grimais intérieurement. La nuit dernière, nous avions fait un entraînement de nuit. Une course sur dix kilomètres. Elle avait trébuché au bout des huit sur une pierre. Son genou avait pris tout le choc. Depuis, elle boitait plus ou moins.

- **_Je fais avec. _**Dit-elle nonchalamment.

C'est sûr, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle souffrait. Cela serait une grave erreur avec Stan tout près. Autant Tim faisait preuve d'intelligence, autant son poste Stan était la méchanceté incarné. De plus, il pensait qu'une fille soldat c'était comme prendre des risques inutilement. Depuis, nous étions plus ou moins en guerre.

Je me garais proche de la banque centrale. Tim sauta hors de la Jeep, se dégourdissant les jambes.

- **_Me_****_rci pour le trajet._** Souffla-t-il m'envoyant un petit sourire.

- **_Avec_****_ plaisir._** Dis-je lentement avant de me tourner vers les filles. **_Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. _**

Elles secouèrent la tête aussitôt. J'avais prévenu de retirer de l'argent, mais surtout vérifier que mon compte avait réapprovisionné. Le seul moyen étant de me présenter à un des guichets. Une file d'attente d'environs cinq à six personnes aux quatre guichets. Magnifique. D'accord, j'allais me faire tuer par les filles.

- **_S_****_uper !_** Rouspéta Stan juste derrière moi.

- **_Tu me suis ? _**

- **_Ça_****_ dépend... tu as beaucoup d'argent sur ton compte ?_** Quémanda-t-il soulevant les sourcils plusieurs fois d'affilé.

- **_Idiot. _**

Il ricana attirant quelques regards féminins. Oui, Stan avait une chose pour lui. La beauté. Cependant, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Conrad... encore moins avec Jasper. Du moins, dans mon cœur. Cela faisait presque dix minutes que nous attentions quand un bruit sourd nous parvint. Basculant aussitôt sur mes talons, je vis la chose la plus horrible de ma vie.

Les portes de l'entrée de la banque se refermèrent brusquement. Des cris fusèrent puis des coups de feu. Je compris dans la seconde. Stan également.

- **_On se sépare. _**Dit-il simplement, posant sur son crâne rasé sa casquette.

Je secouais la tête sachant que c'était un très bon plan d'être à deux endroits différents en cas d'attaque. Du moins, si nous voulions agir. Si nous devions agir. J'espérais au fond de moi ne pas avoir à le faire.

- **_A terre... tout le monde a terre... _**Hurla un des cambrioleurs.

Il avait un masque de clown sur le visage. L'un des pistolets les plus utilisés au monde dans les mains. Un Beretta 92. Je l'utilisais durant mes séances d'entraînement. Je savais donc que cela pouvait s'acheter partout. Ce n'était donc pas des professionnels et tant mieux. Stan devait également avoir fait la même conclusion. Le mouvement des cinq cambrioleurs, leurs attitudes indiquaient clairement qu'ils étaient stressés et perturbés et pas le moins du monde organisés. De bons points pour nous.

Trois hommes portant des masques également, courraient vers les comptoirs. Nous avions en tout quatre hommes avec des masques : d'ours, de panda, de clown et de lion.

- **_Donne l'argent ou je te tue ! _**Cria l'un d'eux.

Les personnes aux guichets le firent très vite. Les sacs de voyages noirs se remplir très vite d'argent. Tout cela se fit en moins de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes de trop. Nous entendions déjà les sirènes à l'extérieur. J'avais un accès à la sortie. Je pouvais courir et me sortir de cette affaire. Cependant, je ne le fis pas. Stan non plus. Je secouais la tête vers lui, comme pour un bonjour. Il répondit aussitôt de la même façon. Nous étions d'accord pour rester ici. Pour aider les civils impliqués dans cette attaque. Après tout, nous étions des soldats, pas des lâches.

- **_Merde ! On avait dit pas d'otage._** Grogna l'un d'eux.

L'homme au masque d'ours, Le chef, selon moi, frappa du poing sur la table, faisant crier plusieurs personnes.

- **_La ferme !_** Dit-il dans notre direction.

Nous étions environ une vingtaine, en comptant les employés de l'agence. Un autre du gang, son masque représentant un panda, arriva avec des chaînes et des cadenas. Il ferma les deux portes principales avant de fermer les stores. Prisonnier. Nous étions faits prisonniers.

Puis, les minutes défilèrent. J'imaginais déjà la tête de Murray et Conrad. Un petit sourire flotta malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Stan, à côté de moi, fronça les sourcils.

- **_Quoi ? _**Chuchota-t-il se rapprochant un peu de moi.

- **_Je pense aux filles, dehors !_** Lui dis-je très bas.

- **_Et ? _**

Je faillis rire mais me retint tout juste.

- **_Je les imaginais jouer à pierre, feuille, ciseaux pour savoir laquelle des deux devra appeler Murray et Conrad._**

- **_Tes deux agents ? _**

J'hochais la tête rapidement. Très lentement, un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres également.

- **_Tu seras interdite de journée « Off » durant au moins deux ou trois mois._**

- **_Tu parles... une année entière ouais..._**

L'homme ours frappa son pied, contre le bureau invitant tous les chuchotis à s'évaporer. Stan me donna un petit sourire crispé avant de se reculer un petit peu. Ne pas nous faire chopper ensemble était pour le moment la chose la plus importante.

*/*

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous étions pris en otages. Personnellement, je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire. J'en avais plus que marre d'être assise sur du carrelage froid. Mes muscles étaient tendus, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Mon cerveau était réactif, analysant chaque mouvement pour une éventuelle riposte. Nous avions eu droit à de l'eau, des sandwichs et des fruits.

- **_J'en ai marre. _**Entendis-je une voix douce souffler non loin de moi.

La femme qui avait parlée s'allongea par la suite sur le sol. Jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre hommes armés, je rampais jusqu'à elle.

- **_Vous allez bien ?_**

- **_Je suis enceinte_**. M'apprit-elle rejetant sa grosse veste.

En effet, pestais-je devant ce gros ventre arrondi.

- **_Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?_** Quémandais-je le plus bas possible.

- **_Six. _**

- **_Et vous avez mal au bas ventre ? _**Me renseignais-je, ayant vécu la même situation avec ma sœur.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_D'accord, vous devez vous détendre. Rien ne vous arrivera. Je vous en fais la promesse. Si vous ne voulez pas faire une fausse couche, vous devez vous calmer._**

Elle voulait y arriver et secoua la tête simplement.

*/*

- **_Elle doit sortir. _**Dis-je les regardant du coin de l'œil

Stan se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- **_Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps maintenant. Elle peut encore attendre._** Grogna l'homme panda.

Géniale.

- **_Un type arrive ! _**S'exclama l'homme ours près des deux portes.**_ Il est tout seul._**

Les rideaux étaient tirés. D'où nous étions, nous n'avions aucune visibilité. Les quatre hommes parlèrent puis décidèrent de faire entrer l'individu.

L'homme ours fini par ouvrir une des portes. Il fit signe à l'homme d'entrée dans la banque. Je le reconnus de loin. De très loin. Il était déterminé, furieux. Je ne pouvais pas dégager mon regard de son corps qui avançait dangereusement vers nous. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il se posta nonchalamment devant tout le groupe et fit parcourir son regard autour de lui. Il prenait des notes mentalement de tout. Puis, il tomba sur Stan et quelques secondes plus tard, sur moi. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux agents infiltrés.

- **_Vous êtes armé ?_**

- **_Non._** Dit-il la voix longue de promesse voilé.

- **_Qui êtes-vous ? _**

- **_Le négociateur._** Souffla naturellement Conrad, posant son regard sur l'homme au masque d'ours.

- **_Fouille-le ! _**

Le masque de Panda s'avança jusqu'à lui intimité. Il faut dire que Conrad avait un corps massif et imposant. De plus, son visage était emplit de fureur.

- **_Il n'a rien._**

Le silence s'en suivit.

- **_Je vais vous aider… si vous faites un petit geste avant._**

Il voulait me faire sortir et je le savais pertinemment.

- **_Très bien... que voulez-vous ?_**

- **_Faites sortir quelques otages._**

- **_Hors de question. _**Trancha l'homme clown.

- **_La femme enceinte._** Dis-je avant de regretter mes paroles.**_ Elle a besoin de soin._** Rajoutais-je, baissant la tête face à la colère de Conrad.

Après quelques minutes de négociation, Conrad ressorti du bâtiment avec la femme enceinte. Les hommes armés eurent droit par la suite à un véhicule près à les amener n'importe où.

Ça, c'était sans compter sur nous !

*/*

Il voulait un otage pour sortir d'ici. L'homme panda attrapa une femme sur son passage. Mon instinct me cria de m'interposer. Ce que je fis. Le coup parti tout seul. Je reçu une gifle en pleine figure.

- **_Tu veux jouer les héroïnes... très bien... c'est toi qui viendra avec nous._**

Mon plan avait fonctionné. J'allais devoir jouer fine. Mes larmes montaient aux yeux. Je les laissais finalement tombé sur mes joues, jouant la fille démuni et complètement faible pour les avoirs ensuite. Murray et Conrad m'avaient façonnée à leur image. L'armée m'avait rendu encore plus forte et sur de moi.

- **_Nous allons sortir. _**Hurla L'homme clown à travers la porte.

On sorti finalement de la banque après quatre heures interminable. L'homme Panda me tenait fortement contre lui. Un bras autour de mes épaules, il m'étouffait presque. Son arme était pointée sur ma tête. Dehors, il y avait un monde incroyable. Des policiers, le FBI mais aussi l'armée. Ils étaient tous des cibles potentielles et pourtant ils étaient venus aider. Des journalistes, des photographes et la télévision locale et nationale. J'étais impressionnée par autant de monde. Conrad était à quelques pas de nous, son arme pointée sur l'homme Panda. En réalité, j'étais devant les cambrioleurs, qui se cachaient derrière moi. Un bouclier humain, voilà ce que j'étais devenu.

- **_Tu vas bien ?_** Risqua Conrad sans me regarder.

- **_Oui._** Sifflais-je.

Il inclina le visage et resta en alerte.

- **_Je vous laisse une dernière chance_**. S'exclama Conrad. **_Laissez la fille partir et posez vos armes à terre._**

L'homme Panda ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de serrer encore plus sa main autour de moi. Conrad serra encore plus ses mains sur son arme. Il allait tirer, nous le savions. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, lorsque je les ouvris, Conrad me donna le signal. Ma tête bascula en arrière avec une telle force que j'entendis un bruit sourd lorsque je percutais le visage de « Panda ». Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler que je m'accroupis à terre, pour récupérer l'ouvre enveloppe que j'avais caché dans ma chaussette. Conrad n'attendit pas et tira dans le bras qui tenait l'arme. Pivotant, j'enfonçais l'ouvre enveloppe juste au-dessus du genou de l'homme « Ours » à ma droite. Il hurla à la mort lui aussi.

Je retirais «l'arme » et l'envoya aussitôt voler en direction du torse du masque de Clown. L'objet entra dans son torse comme du beurre. Il reçut, deux secondes plus tard, une balle dans la jambe. Il tomba à terre. Je n'avais plus d'arme.

Je me retrouvais face à face avec le dernier homme, celui qui ne parlait jamais. Celui qui ne passait jamais à l'action. Il avait un masque peu commun... un masque d'extra-terrestre. Il allait tirer et je le savais. Une ombre se posta derrière lui. Stan. Il fit passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'immobilisa.

- **_Tu lâche ton arme ou je donne ordre de te tuer._** Siffla dangereusement Conrad toujours arme aux poings.

L'homme résista encore un bon moment. Stan fini par l'endormir en le privant d'oxygène. Des bras ferme se refermèrent sur moi à la seconde ou l'homme tomba à terre. Conrad. Son odeur me prit le nez. Il me retourna et me serra si fort que j'eu l'impression d'être presque privé d'oxygène à mon tour.

- **_Doucement Con' ! _**Soupira la voix douce Murray.

Il me relâcha un petit peu. Juste le temps pour son partenaire et ami de poser un baiser sur mon front avant de me prendre à nouveau contre lui.

- **_Tu es blessée ?_**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Parfait._**

Sa voix revenait presque normale.

- **_Je t'en dois une._** Fis-je me tournant difficilement vers Stan.

Il m'envoya un petit clin d'œil avant que deux soldats en uniforme lui tapent l'épaule pour le féliciter.

- **_Tu parles d'une journée « Off » ! _**bougonnais-je tout en montant dans l'ambulance.

Pas le choix. Je devais passer un tchek up intégrale.

*/*

Les yeux à demi-fermé, je faisais plus ou moins semblant de dormir. Nous étions toujours à l'hôpital. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin. J'avais dû répondre à des questions durant tout ce temps. Puis, j'avais eu droit à une nouvelle visite médicale ainsi qu'à une prise de sang. C'était ses résultats là que nous attentions pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Des tests sanguins ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Bref, depuis une demie heure, je faisais semblant de dormir, puisque la cavalière de Murray qui était également mon quartier maitre nous avait rejoint. Je refusais de lui parler et de faire face à son jugement. Même si aucun des garçons ne permettrait qu'elle fasse de jugement sur mon cas.

- **_Bonsoir, désolé du temps perdu... Voici les résultats du soldat Cooper._**

- **_Merci infirmière. _**

Mes yeux s'ouvrir grandement, Carlisle. Bon dieu, c'était Carlisle. Un petit couinement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je bondissais de ma chaise pour le serrer dans mes bras.

- **_Je sais. _**Dit-il simplement serrant encore plus ses bras autour de moi.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues durant de longues minutes. On resta ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant nos retrouvailles inopiné.

- **_Elle peut rentrer docteur ?_** Murmura faiblement Murray.

Carlisle me relâcha lentement, m'invitant à en faire de même.

- **_Bien sûr. Cette femme est la plus coriace de toute. Un vrai phénomène._** Rajouta-t-il me faisant grimacer. **_Rentre bien et dort un peu. Tes résultats, je vais analyser tes résultats et s'il y a un problème je te rappelle. _**

Carlisle me donna un grand sourire avant de tourner les talons, mon dossier sous le bras.

- **_Ah... ce type est formidable. _**Fis-je les yeux emplit de l'arme.

Conrad bougonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas avant d'attraper sa veste et de se diriger vers l'extérieur.

- **_Allez, suivons Grognon. _**S'amusa Murray passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Un grand sourire sur le visage, on rejoignit Conrad dans l'ascenseur. Mon quartier maitre toujours dans notre sciage. Elle allait donc nous suivre partout ? Et d'abord, depuis quand elle entretenait une relation avec Murray ?

Mes questions disparurent comme par magie quand je vis le nombre de reporter et de photographes devant le bâtiment hospitalier.

- **_C'est quoi tout ça ?_**

- **_Tu es devenue une vraie rock star avec ton petit moment de « combat fatale »,_** m'apprit Murray enjoué. **_Tu es une vraie héroïne. _**

Je roulais des yeux, alors que Conrad demandait déjà à une infirmière un autre moyen de sortir d'ici.

- **_Je vais chercher la voiture. Je vous attends derrière ?_** Risqua Lindley assez délicatement.

- **_En réalité, nous avons nos motos._** Lui apprit sans tarder Murray désolé.

- **_On court tous jusqu'aux motos ? _**Quémandais-je un peu surexcité.

- **_Non. On passe vous prendre derrière._** Grogna Conrad filant déjà vers l'extérieur.

- **_Il a quoi à être grognon encore ? _**Me renseignais-je.

- **_Tu as une semaine de vacances. _**Grimaça Murray doucement. **_Tu ne peux pas te rendre sur la base militaire tant que ces gens sont après toi. _**Dit-il dans un vague mouvement de mains vers les journalistes.

- **_Quoi ?_** Ma voix était partie aussitôt dans les aigus.

- **_Nous devons rester avec toi. _**

- **_En gros, vous êtes de nouveau mes gardes ?_** Risquais-je.

Murray se contenta d'hocher la tête et de filer vers l'extérieur. Le quartier maitre Lindslay se contenta de me faire signe d'un mouvement de tête pour la suivre. A peine avions-nous ouvert la porte arrière de la sortie de secours que quelques flashs crépiterent. Heureusement, Conrad et Murray arrivèrent, faisant rugir leur moto. Tout le monde s'écarta. Je mis en une seconde le casque de moto et me retrouvais derrière Conrad. Il démarra aussitôt.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous roulions. Je sais surtout que nous étions de nouveau en infiltration... ou presque. Conrad et Murray faisaient des détours. Nous étions passés deux fois au même endroit. Avions refait le tour d'un quartier. Puis nous nous étions arrêtés quelques minutes avant de reprendre la route. Finalement, une bonne heure plus tard, nous étions arrivés à destination. La maison Johnson.

- **_Je ne veux pas rester ici. Couinais-je après avoir retiré mon casque._**

Conrad tourna le visage vers moi. La douceur trahissait les traits de son visage.

- **_Nous n'avons nul par où aller._**

- **_Un hôtel ?_** Proposais-je.

- **_Il est presque quatre heures du matin, Léa._**

Il recommençait. Depuis que j'avais interférer officiellement, l'armée, mes supérieurs et mes camarades devaient utiliser mon vraie prénom. Evidemment, Murray et Conrad avaient suivi le mouvement. Je n'avais pas la force de me battre avec eux ce soir.

- **_Allez descend._** M'ordonna presque Murray me tirant sur les bras.

**Point de vue Conrad.**

Nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans parler. J'essayais par tous les moyens de trouver le sommeil, mais rien à faire. Sa présence m'obsédait. Me rendait absolument dingue.

- Arrête de réfléchir. L'entendis-je dire bas.

Peut-être même trop bas. Elle était à deux doigts de dormir elle aussi. Pour la première fois en deux ans. Je devrais m'en vouloir, mais rien à faire. Quand j'avais croisé Carlisle au détour d'un couloir, c'était comme voir un ange parmi les démons. Nous avions parlé un petit peu avant qu'il ne me propose une solution alternative. Les résultats de Léa n'étaient pas bons. Son manque de sommeil jouait négativement sur sa santé. Nous le savions tous. Alors, Carlisle m'avait discrètement donné un cachet de somnifère. Je l'avais soigneusement écrasé pour le réduire en poussière et l'avais dilué dans une petite bouteille d'eau acheté dans un distributeur.

Léa en avais bu quelques gorgées. J'avais espéré que cela l'aide un peu et deux heures plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Mais son corps était plus moue près de moi. Plus détendu. C'était déjà ça.

- **_Conrad ?_**

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Ne me laisse pas dormir._**

Cela me glaça le sang.

- **_Quoi ?_**

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

- **_Léa_****_ ?_**

- **_Tu_****_ vas disparaître ! _**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je fis passer un bras autour de ses épaules, elle se laissa faire pour mon plus grand plaisir. Son corps tout contre le mien maintenant, sa tête sur mon torse. Léa passa un bras autour de ma taille.

- **_Tu es bien ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Dort un peu._** Fis-je l'embrassant sur le front.

Ce qu'elle fit. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir été certain de son état, je m'endormis pour la première fois depuis longtemps... un peu plus serein.

*/*

Le cousin vola au-dessus de ma tête pour aller s'écraser contre le mur.

- **_Je te déteste ! _**Hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

D'un côté, je pouvais la comprendre. Murray n'en menait pas large non plus.

- **_Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas... mais me droguer ?_** S'indigna-t-elle en attrapant un nouveau coussin.

- **_Tout de suite les grands mots._** Bougonnais-je avant de recevoir un coussin en pleine figure.

Depuis son réveille en début d'après-midi, c'était le même cirque. Elle avait récupérée un peu. Ça se voyait déjà, mais sa mauvaise humeur avait emporté sur tout le reste. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, déstabilisé et dans les vapes, elle avait tout de suite comprit. Son regard été tombé sur moi et depuis, j'avais droit à toute sorte de reproche.

Les autres membres présent dans le salon, se faisait le plus petit possible. Ian, Shane et Alice nous regardaient comme si c'était le spectacle le plus fascinant du monde. Emmett et Jared eux semblait être à deux doigts de nous rejoindre dans cette bataille de polochon. C'est le regard de Rosalie qui les intimidait un peu pour le moment. Murray et Lindlay se contentait d'assister à la scène, accablés.

- **_Et Carlisle est dans le coup en plus ?_** S'étrangla-t-elle.

- **_Non_**. Dis-je vivement. **_Je suis le seul responsable. _**

- **_Parfait... je pourrais te détester deux fois plus alors ! _**

Magnifique.

*/*

Nous étions tous devant la télévision. Du moins, Alice, Shawn, Murray, Lindlay, Léa et moi. Ce soir toute la bande ou presque investissait les lieux. Une soirée de retrouvaille qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Surtout si ce Jasper était dans les parages. J'en avais marre de voir Léa souffrir... ce type était sa cryptonique.

- **_Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. _**L'entendis-je dire très bas.

Ma tête bascula doucement vers elle.

- **_Merci_**. Fis-je lentement.

Nous étions côte à côte, comme souvent. Elle avait beau me dire qu'elle me détestait depuis son réveil, nous savions tous les deux que c'était faux. Je m'étais installé le premier sur le divan. Elle avait tout de suite prit place près de moi. Telle deux aimants.

- **_Ne me remercie pas. J'étais juste très énervée de m'être faite avoir par une personne qui compte pour moi. _**

Cela me laissa sans voix. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des lieux pour parler de ça. Nous le savions.

- **_Monte._** Fis-je lentement, lui présentant mon dos.

Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou, sous le regard espiègle de Murray. Léa adorait se promener sur nos dos. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Je me redressais sans grande difficulté. Léa passa aussitôt ses jambes autour de ma taille, me serrant fortement contre elle. Je ne fis aucun commentaire pour ne pas la froisser.

- **_J'appelle l'ambulance dans une demi-heure ?_** Demanda Murray, joueur.

- **_Idiot !_** Dimes en cœur Léa et moi, sortant par la baie vitré.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas encore très froid. Léa resserra tout de même plus son corps contre moi. J'avançais vers la table en bois un peu à l'écart et non loin de la piscine, mes mains toujours sous ses cuisses.

- **_N'en profite pas !_** Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- **_Jamais sans ton accord._** Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle le savait et ne dit plus un mot. Je la posais avec lenteur sur la table en bois, puis me retourna vers elle dès qu'elle m'eut lâché. Je me retrouvais entre ses jambes. Totalement prit par mes propres émotions. Je l'aimais, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier mois de notre rencontre. Je devais la protéger au prix de ma vie et d'ailleurs, je l'avais déjà fait des milliers de fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette fille c'était incrusté dans mon esprit et surtout dans mon cœur. Et seulement en quelques semaines. Depuis, je veillais sur elle encore plus. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que ça me rendait dingue. Ses premiers jours à l'armée avait étés atroces pour moi. Ma vie avait tournée à l'enfer lors de la prise d'otage.

Une petite plume me chatouilla les narines.

- **_Arrête de réfléchir_**. Me sermonna-t-elle.

- **_Arrête de me dire toujours cela. _**Fis-je en retour en lui retirant la plume des mains.

- **_Je m'inquiète pour toi._**

- **_N'inverse pas les rôles, Léa. _**

Elle grimaça. Je savais pourquoi.

- **_J'aime beaucoup ton prénom. Et nous avons eu des ordres de nos supérieurs. _**Lui expliquais-je. **_Mais, _**la coupais-je la voyant prendre une inspiration, **_je suis prêt à faire des efforts et utiliser le prénom « Holly » en privée si tu le souhaite._**

Son front se plissa. Elle réfléchissait. Pesait certainement le pour et le contre. Sa tête bascula en avant, son front vint reposer sur mon torse. Ses mains vinrent entourer mes hanches, me rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle et mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux. De magnifiques cheveux emprisonnés à cause de son nouveau métier. Je fis lentement glisser son élastique. Elle ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Je soufflais de soulagement tandis que mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux libres.

- **_Merci d'être là._** Murmura-t-elle. **_Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée après le procès._**

- **_Je tiens réellement à toi, Léa. _**

- **_Laisse-moi du temps, Con'. _**

- **_J'attends déjà depuis deux ans... Ne m'en demande pas trop non plus. _**Bougonnais-je la faisant plus ou moins rire.

Deux longues années à attendre après elle. A attendre un signe d'encouragement de sa part. A attendre que son amour pour Jasper disparaisse. Qu'elle passe enfin à autre chose. Ou qu'elle me dise clairement que je ne suis pas l'homme qui lui faut. Mais rien. Toujours dans le flou. Je dois juste attendre qu'elle me donne plus, ce qui est franchement difficile.

- **_Léa !_**

Une voix féminine nous fit complètement sursauter. Mince alors. On tourna le visage vers notre gauche. Notre moment était fini. La sœur était arrivé et pas toute seule. Toute la clique était dans son sciage.

- **_Soit gentil avec eux !_** Dit-elle tendrement, avant de m'abandonner pour courir vers ses amis.


	26. Chapter 26

**bonsoir et bonne lecture :)**

**sabrina**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 :<strong>

**« Bande de Gamins ».**

**Point de vue Léa.**

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions à la maison Johnson. Ce matin, j'avais pratiquement supplié pour pouvoir sortir et courir un peu. Ce que Conrad et Murray me concédèrent. Lindsay avait dû repartir travailler et devais revenir nous voir demain dans la journée. Elle avait droit à quelques jours de repos ce qui l'arrangé bien. Nous avions fait dix kilomètres. Sans chronomètre. J'avais enfin réussis à faire partir la tension accumulé ses derniers jours. Quand nous étions rentrés à la villa Johnson, nous avions continué avec des étirements et quelques efforts musculaires supplémentaires.

- **_Dix pompes ? Tu es sérieuse ?_** Ricana Murray

- **_Va au diable !_**

J'avais un peu de mal à lui répondre. Mon souffle était saccadé.

- **_Tu veux te reposer ?_** Risqua Conrad quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous avions enchaîné une série de pompe, d'abdos et de gainage.

- **_Non. Ça me fait du bien._**

Les garçons ne pouvait que le remarqué. Je devais être complètement maso pour aimer faire souffrir mon corps de cette façon. Et surtout afficher un grand sourire.

- **_Bien... alors que dit tu de... ça !_**

- **_Hey ! _**

J'étais complétement trempé. Conrad avait récupérer je ne sais ou une bombe à eau et en avait fait explosé une en plein dans le dos.

- **_T'es mort Conrad._**

Il rigola aussitôt devant mon regard « meurtrier ». Pourtant, lorsque je fus sur mes jambes, il s'actionna et attrapa une nouvelle bombe à eau. D'accord, je savais ou été les provisions.

- **_Ton stock est dans la bouée !_** S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Tu as tout prévu ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Non... c'est moi._**

_Splash. _

Emmett venait de faire exploser une bombe juste entre mes jambes. L'eau était montée jusqu'à ma hanche.

- **_A l'attaqueeeeeee !_** Hurlais-je aussitôt courant à toute vitesse vers ma réserve. **_Murray t'es avec moi ?_** Risquais-je doucement dans sa direction.

Il inclina aussitôt la tête avant d'envoyer une bombe en plein dans le torse d'Emmett.

Cela dura une bonne demi-heure. Je fini à l'eau. Dans la piscine, avec mes trois amis complétement enfantins.

- **_Je vous adore les mecs._** Dis-je presque émue en nageant sur le dos.

- **_Non, mais vous n'êtes pas un peu dingue !_**

Je failli coulais net si Murray n'avait pas eu le réflexe de mettre un bras sous mon dos. Il me donna un petit sourire avant de sortir hors de la piscine. Je fis de même suivi des autres. Les filles étaient revenues de la séance d'épilation visiblement. Bella, Rosalie, Alice et Annie, la copine de Jacob, se tenait devant nous complétement sidéré par notre comportement.

- **_Dans la piscine ? Qui a encore eu cette bonne idée ?_**

Personne ne dit mot, pourtant nous affichions tous la même expression : mi- coupable, mi- heureux.

- **_Je te jure que si tu es malade le jour de mon mariage, je te tue !_** S'énerva réellement Bella, avant de filer dans la maison, de nombreux sac dans les bras.

- **_Géniale... en plus du stress, la voici énervée._** Souffla Alice grognon.

- **_Je t'entends mini-démon ! _**

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux horrifiés, avant d'entrer dans la maison au pas de course.

*/*

Une forte envie de rire me prenait. Je devais faire mon maximum pour ne pas exploser. Emmett était un enfant. Nous le savions tous. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que Murray était un gamin puissance deux d'Emmett. Du moins à cet instant précis.

- **_Euh... tu es sur de toi, Nain de jardin ?_**

_BIM. _

Une gifle derrière la tête pour notre Murray national. Alice délaissa quelques secondes Murray pour le veston d'Emmett. Tous les deux face à nous, ils se laissaient plus ou moins prendre les mesures par Alice. Ce petit bout de femme avait réussi à les faire venir dans le salon et surtout à leur mettre sur le dos une veste de costume. Emmett n'avait pas le choix, mais Murray, une grande première.

- **_Atchoum._**

Ça c'était mon éternuement. Bella qui était penché sur la table base à quelques centimètres de moi, m'envoya aussitôt un regard glacial. Soldat ou pas, cette fille me faisait vraiment peur. Son mariage était en jeu. Du moins, la journée de son mariage. Bella était prête à tout. Conrad lui s'inquiétait comme toujours. Il était lui aussi sur le divan, un magasine dans les mains. Pour ma part, j'avais opté pour l'ordinateur portable que m'avait gentiment prêté Edward. Lui par contre se trouvait sur le piano du salon, jouant quelques notes l'air de rien.

- **_Bon tu te dépêche de finir ?_** Ralla à son habitude Emmett.

- **_Arrête de gigoter. Tu me fais encore plus perdre du temps, ours en peluche. _**

- **_Tu le traite d'ours en peluche, alors que tu es pire qu'un Gremlins ?!_** Souffla Murray, l'air de rien.

_BAM._ Une autre gifle. Nous en étions à neuf. J'avais fait le pari qu'à la dixième Murray exploserai. Alice ou pas Alice, Murray était en plus d'être un homme… un agent du FBI. Il lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard peu attendrissant qui calma aussitôt le bout de femme. Ah, peut-être avait-elle comprit ? Cela durant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- **_Tu es toujours d'accord pour être la photographe officiel de notre mariage ?_** Risqua Bella dans ma direction.

- **_Absolument. Elles seront parfaites, je t'en fais la promesse. _**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait me croire ou non. J'allais aussitôt sur internet pour taper l'adresse de mon site de sauvegarde de photos en ligne. J'allais lui demander de venir voir par elle-même mes photos mais fut couper par une réplique d'Emmett.

- **_Alice, dépêche-toi, punaise._**

Emmett en était même venu jusqu'à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre. Incroyable.

- **_La ferme, Em'. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec vous deux._** Bougonna-t-elle.

- **_Atchoum._**

Bella souffla fortement son irritation. Jetant le stylo sur la table base, elle se leva bruyamment pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- **_Ce n'est pas ma faute._** Bougonnais-je, faisant sourire Emmett et Murray.

- **_J'en peux plus de ses types... c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai... et si jamais un de vous ce plaint que sa veste est trop serré, je l'étrange !_** Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- **_Ouais... on a compris Mini-Pouce._** Siffla Murray retirant le vêtement.

BANG.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas volé. Relevant le visage, je fus surprise de voir Emmett se tenir l'arrière du crâne.

- **_Tu es dingue ou quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit moi._**

- **_Ouais... mais je sens qu'il ne supportera pas une tape de plus donc... tu prends pour lui à partir de maintenant. _**Fit-elle vraiment désolée pour son ami.

Cette fois, j'y tenais plus. Mon rire raisonna dans presque toutes les pièces de la maison. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. C'était plus fort que moi.

- **_N'oublie pas de respiré_**. Soupira Conrad sans quitter son magasine des yeux.

J'allais répliquer assez sèchement quand Bella posa devant moi une tasse emplit d'un liquide fumant et deux cachets blanc.

- **_Du thé et des cachets contre le rhume. Tu en prends un maintenant et un autre durant le repas de ce soir. Si tu as besoin de sirop contre la toux ou le mal de gorge, Carlisle se fera un plaisir de venir t'apporter ça. _**

J'en restais bouche bée.

- **_Avale._** Dit-elle retournant à son plan de salle.

Je relevais les yeux vers mes amis, tout aussi silencieux. Même Conrad s'emblait satisfait du comportement imprévu de la futur mariée.

- **_Ne m'oblige pas à te le faire avaler, Léa._**

- **_J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça !_** Soupira Murray rêveur, avant de taper dans la main tendue d'Emmett.

- **_Gamins_**. S'exclama Alice et moi-même.

Je souris avant d'attraper un des deux cachets blanc et de l'avaler avec un peu du thé au citron gentiment préparer par Bella.

- **_Merci._** Fis-je doucement. **_Tu veux que je te montre quelques photos que j'ai prises ?_**

Cela intrigua Bella, mais également tous les autres présents.

- **_Oh... je peux ?_** Quémanda Alice.

- **_Evidemment._**

Un petit groupe vint aussitôt m'entourer. Emmett et Edward derrière moi et le divan. Alice à ma gauche. Bella à ma droite.

- **_C'était où ?_**

- **_En Australie._** Dis-je à Edward.

- **_Très jolie. _**

- **_Oui. C'est un pays vraiment fabuleux. Et j'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir visiter quelques monuments intéressant. _**

Je fis défiler quelques photos de paysage et de bâtiment divers et varié. Puis, finalement la petite bouille de Murray apparut.

- **_Elles sont vraiment très jolie, Léa._** Souffla Bella impressionné.

- **_Merci ! _**

Les photos qui suivirent étaient vraiment parfaite. Quelques portraits de Murray et Conrad. J'en avais pris quelques-unes aussi quand ils avaient improvisé une partie de football américain dans un parc avec des enfants. Et finalement certaines ou nous étions tous les trois à faire des grimaces absolument atroce. Une retient pourtant mon attention. Une photo prise par Murray. Je devais être en pleine discussion avec Conrad, quand il avait pris cette photographie en douce. Je le regardais avec les yeux pétillants. Ce qui me semblait impossible à cette époque. C'était quelques semaines avant notre retour dans le monde réel. Et mon regard était illuminé et tourner vers Conrad.

- **_ça va ?_** Risqua Bella me donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

- **_Ouais... désolé ! _**

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais inclina la tête sur le côté.

- **_Il y en a d'autres?_** Risqua Alice.

- **_Léa a fait environs un millier de photos._** Me trahi Murray avant de me tirer la langue. **_Elle pourra vous les montrer plus tard... _**

- **_Plus tard_** ? Risquais-je.

Conrad se leva en soufflant fortement. Il rejeta le magazine sur la table base et me regarda avec profondeur.

- **_on a rendez-vous !_**

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils.

- **_Qui ça « on » ? _**

- **_Nous trois. _**

- **_Avec qui ? _**

- **_Ne pose pas trop de question Léa et va mettre ta veste. _**

Ça, c'était clair et net. Murray qui me parlait avec un ton autoritaire donner l'ampleur de la situation.

*/*

Nous avions roulé pratiquement une heure et demie hors de la ville en moto. Sans détour ce qui me surprenait un peu. Nous étions ensuite entré sur l'autoroute et arrêter à la première station-service.

- **_On va s'arrêter manger un peu._** Souffla Murray l'air de rien.

- **_Ici ?_** Rétorquais-je assez surprise.

- **_Ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?_**

Je fronçais les sourcils face à la réplique de Conrad. Il m'attrapa vivement par l'avant-bras, me tirant derrière lui.

- **_Doucement, l'homme des cavernes._** Bougonnais-je me faisait pousser à l'intérieur du restaurant de routard ou plusieurs familles s'y trouvé.

Deux bras virent s'enrouler autour de ma hanche. Deux bras fort. Conrad avait toujours sa main sur mon avant-bras et Conrad rigolait derrière moi. C'était donc une troisième personne.

- **_Bonjour, Holly-Jolie._**

Un cri suraigu sorti de ma bouche reconnaissant la personne derrière moi. Je me retournais aussitôt pour serrer contre Tobias, l'autrichien. Il avait été chargé de ma sécurité durant les deux dernières années.

- **_Hey Holly !_** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, me serrant fortement contre lui.

Il m'avait manqué. Une part au fond de moi pensait encore à ses deux années passé avec eux. Mes gardes qui au fil du temps était devenu des amis.

- **_Tu as grandi_**. Fit naturellement Tobias, me tirant un petit rire.

- **_Idiot. Je ne peux pas grandir à mon âge... mais j'ai peut-être prit du muscle. _**

Mêlant le geste à la parole, je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes et il me relâcha aussitôt.

- **_oui, j'ai pu voir ton exploit télévisé. Mais... ça va tu es certaine ?_**

- **_Je vais très bien Tobias et tu peux le dire à ses deux types ! _**Grognais-je avant de tourner le visage vers une table à un peu à l'écart.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas les voir plus tôt. Mes yeux se remplir aussitôt d'eau. Mon dieu. Ils étaient tous là. Incroyable. Mes jambes se mirent en action, avant que je ne comprenne ce que je faisais. Passant rapidement entre les différentes tables du restaurant j'arrivais vers Olivia. Elle se leva de son siège pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- **_Olivia._** Fis-je réellement ému.

- **_Hey pas de pleure. Nous sommes ici pour faire la fête. _**

J'hochais la tête peu certaine de pouvoir faire cela. Du moins pour le moment. A ses côtés une petite brunette d'environs dix-huit ans et une femme d'environs trente ou quarante ans.

- **_Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi ?_** Bougonna Arthur.

- **_Mon Brésilien_**. Scandais-je lui sautant au cou.

Il me réceptionna sans aucune difficulté. Il me porta avec telle facilité, que je fis un effort monstrueux pour ne pas passer mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- **_Doucement, petite Holly... Conrad a comme des envies de meurtre._** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, à moitié rieur.

Conrad et Murray était déjà installé à table, lorsque je me séparer d'Arthur.

- **_Vous avez commandé ?_** Risqua Murray donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Tobias.

- **_Bière pour tout le monde._** Chantonna-t-il. **_Et pizza !_**

Je pris place entre Conrad et Arthur alors que la serveuse nous apporter nos boissons.

- **_Ravi de te revoir._** L'entendis-je dire à Conrad, le regardant par dessous ses cils.

Je tiquais aussitôt, mais essayé de ne rien faire paraitre.

- **_Salut, Eleanor !_** Dit-il sans aucune émotion, tout en me donnant une bière qui venait de décapsuler.

- **_Merci._** Souris-je sans quitter la fille des yeux.

Conrad décida de faire une chose étrange. Du moins qu'il évité de faire en public. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de mon cou découvert par ma queue de cheval, puis fit glisser mon élastique. Mes cheveux descendre en cascade autour de mon visage.

- **_Mieux._** L'entendis-je murmurer d'une voix sensuelle, avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

Merde Conrad, bougonnais-je mentalement face aux regards surprit et inquisiteur de nos amis.

- **_Euh..._** Olivia se racla la gorge. **_Holly voici Tia et Magalie. Elles sont sous la protection de Tobias et Jayden._** Murmura-t-elle.

- **_Jayden ?_** M'étonnais-je.

- **_En repérage_**. Souffla très bas Tobias.

Je secouais la tête affichant un grand sourire.

- **_Enchanté, je suis Léa Cooper_**. Dis-je aux deux femmes un peu tendu.

- **_Bonjour._** Fit la mère plus par politesse.

- **_Léa Cooper, hein ?_** S'amusa à moitié Olivia.

Je fis une petite moue.

- **_J'ai dû reprendre mon vrai nom. L'armée ne rigole pas vraiment avec les identités_**.

Tous rigolèrent.

- **_Alors, tu es un vrai petit soldat à ce qui parait ? _**

J'hochais la tête lentement.

- **_Elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal._** Lâcha Murray vaguement.

Je lui tirais la langue et il ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de m'envoyer un bretzel.

- **_j'ai quelques bons scores._** Fis-je un peu intimité.

- **_Pas trop dure de travailler avec ses singes ?_** Questionna aussitôt Tobias.

- **_Ça dépend des jours. _**

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- **_Ils n'aiment pas vraiment me voir sortir hors de la base et encore moins effectuer les randonnées nocturnes. _**

- **_On ne sait jamais !_** Firent les deux hommes simultanément.

- **_Je suis soldat, les gars. Y a longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de surveillance. _**

- **_A la bonne heure._** Lâcha une grosse voix derrière moi. **_J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire, alors évite de faire appel à nous pour le moment. _**

Deux grosses mains virent se poser sur mes épaules, m'écrasant un peu plus dans ma chaise.

- **_Bonjour Holly d'amour !_**

- **_Tu peux m'appeler Léa._** Souris-je tendrement. **_Contente de te voir Jayden._**

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le front, avant de me relâcher et de saluer tout le monde convenablement. Ce qui signifié, un check pour Murray, une poigne forte pour Conrad et Artur, un salue lointain pour Tobias et une bise pour Olivia.

- **_Quoi de beau les gars ?_**

Et ce fut un tour de table très instructif. J'appris les différentes affectations de mes anciens protecteurs et ce qu'il comptait faire prochainement. Jayden fut assez surprit de savoir que Murray et Conrad m'avait laissé si facilement intégré l'armée et il eut droit un à coup de pied dans le tibia de ma part.

- **_Je les ai assez sur le dos. Croit moi._**

Conrad qui jouait avec mes cheveux tira sur une mèche, me faisant râler. Il m'envoya un petit sourire en coin, avant de reprendre ses caresses sous l'œil perplexe du groupe. Même celui de Murray, pour dire.

La femme qui avait ouvertement montré son intérêt pour Conrad se pointa à nouveau à notre table pour une seconde tournée de bière et de soda pour la jeune fille.

- **_Ta surprise arrive dans quelques minutes ?_**

Les garçons bougonnèrent un peu, ce qui fit tiquer la femme. Elle était brune, des petits yeux rond et assez fine. Bref, une jolie fille.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_C'est plus vraiment une surprise… si tu annonces une surprise._** Lâcha Murray durement.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde embêté par ce détail.

- **_Il sait très bien ce que vous préparez les gars… vous le faites depuis des années. _**

J'arquais aussitôt un sourcil.

- **_C'est son anniversaire, petite !_** dit-elle à mon attention.

J'en avais la bouche grande ouverte.

- **_Merde, elle est sérieuse en plus !_** Sifflais-je, la voyant me fixait toujours avec son air supérieur.

- **_Visiblement,_** ricana Arthur. **_Hey, Eleanor évite de mettre la « petite » en rogne… on est sensé passé une bonne soirée_**. Termina-t-il m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

- **_Petit con !_** soupirais-je lui jetant mon bouchon décapsulé en plein torse.

- **_Merde Léa, ça fait mal ça._** Râla-t-il se grattant fortement le torse.

Je roulais des yeux, le traitant doucement de « petite femme » ce qui fit sourire le groupe, mais choqua les filles présente, sauf Olivia.

- **_Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici ? _**

Putain, elle allait me souler celle-là.

- **_Effectivement, c'est la première fois que je viens. _**

Elle attendait que quelqu'un lui explique la situation, ce que je n'avais absolument pas envie de faire.

- **_C'est Holly… enfin Léa Cooper !_** se reprit Arthur doucement.

Les pièces du puzzle semblait enfin s'assembler vu son regard.

- **_Léa, voici Eleanor. Un agent infiltré depuis presque sept ans. _**

Magnifique, un agent du FBI qui ne pouvait pas m'avoir en peinture et qui tourner autour de Conrad. C'est là que j'eu une révélation. Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Très grand même. Conrad se redressa pour venir voir mon visage, quand il sentit mon corps se tendre à l'extrême. Tous les autres, semblaient en alerte. Même les deux civiles.

- **_Léa ?_** souffla Conrad tendrement.

Trop tendrement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux aussitôt. Il recula comme choqué. Je ne pouvais que comprendre. Je ne pleurais jamais. Je voulais toujours montrer ma force, ne pas subir les choses. Sauf, que ce soir les choses étaient différentes. C'était mon cœur. Pas ma tête ou mon corps. Les deux choses que je pouvais à peu près contrôler en temps normal.

Oliva prit les choses en mains. Elle se leva de son siège, attrapa mon bras et me releva sans difficulté.

- **_suis-moi._**

Avais-je vraiment le choix.

- **_je m'occupe d'elle. _**Termina-t-elle aux garçons presque choqué.

Oliva me guida vers les toilettes du restaurant. Elle poussa la porte et attendit que la femme qui se lavé les mains sortent pour me questionner.

- **_Tu viens de comprendre ? tu es jalouse ?_**

- **_Quoi ? _**

Ma voix était montée très haut dans les aigues. Ce qui nous fit toutes deux grimacés.

- **_Vous vous comportez comme un couple. Avant vous le faisiez avec assez de discrétion. Aujourd'hui Conrad s'en cache plus. Il est attiré par toi et veut le faire savoir._**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

- **_je suis complètement perdu._**

Oliva m'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.

- **_il ne t'abandonnera jamais, Léa. Peut-être qui sera gauche et qu'il commettra certaines erreur, mais jamais il ne t'abandonnera et te fera souffrir volontairement._**

- **_Il m'a avoué ses sentiments. _**Chuchotais-je, m'écartant d'elle. **_Il a avoué m'aimer._**

Ses yeux se firent plus grands. Elle n'en revenait pas non plus.

- **_et toi ?_**

- **_Je suis complétement perdu._**

- **_Tu aimes toujours l'autre type ?_** Risqua-t-elle doucement.

Jasper ! Est-ce que j'aimais toujours Jasper ?

- **_oui... mais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous remettre ensemble pour des centaines de raison._**

Oliva souffla de soulagement.

- **_Et Conrad... je l'aime aussi d'une certaine façon._** Rajoutais-je très bas.

- **_Mais, tu ne sais pas si c'est assez fort pour entamer une relation ?_**

- **_Non, ce n'est pas ça... j'ai peur que cela ne soit qu'une forte attirance sexuelle, plus qu'autre chose. Tu sais qu'en réalité il ne soit qu'un ami pour moi. Qu'un très bon ami en qui j'ai toute confiance. _**

- **_Non._** Sourit-elle**_. Je peux te garantir que tu ne considères pas Conrad juste comme un très bon ami. _**

J'arquais un sourcil surprise par sa réplique et par son ton. Elle semblait limite amusée.

- **_que veux-tu dire ?_**

- **_Ecoute, j'ai vécu avec vous deux ans, je sais comment tu te comportes avec les gars... avec Murray et surtout avec Conrad. Les gars sont tes potes. Tes camarades de jeux._** **_Murray c'est ton meilleur pote. A la vie à la mort. Et Conrad c'est... ton cœur ! _**

Elle venait juste de me clouer le bec. Mince, alors.

*/*

Nous étions partie du restaurant très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin, celons les points de vue. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon tandis qu'on se garé devant la maison. Conrad et moi restions sur la moto regardant le début de lever de soleil toujours nos casques sur la tête. Murray passa près de nous tout sourire.

- **_Je vais dormir un peu. À tout à l'heure et pas de bêtise._**

Je roulais des yeux, retirant finalement mon casque.

- **_Tu veux rentrer tout de suite?_** Risquais-je toujours derrière lui.

Il se tourna à moitié et m'offrit un petit sourire. Conrad m'emmena du côté jardin de la maison. Il attrapa deux longues chaises de jardin et s'installa sur l'un d'eux afin de regarder le lever de soleil avec confort.

- **_C'était une bonne soirée._** L'entendis-je dire doucement.

- **_Oui, merci de m'avoir permise de venir et de voir la bande. _**

- **_Léa, tu fais partie de notre bande maintenant. A la vie à la mort ! _**

Il l'avait dit sur un ton léger, mais nous savions qu'il était plus que sincère.

- **_Merci tout de même_**.

Je récupérais sa main qui été posé sur l'accoudoir entre nous et lui caressa doucement. Il tourna la tête vers moi surpris.

- **_Léa ? _**

- **_Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Conrad. J'espère que tu le sais._**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Mes sentiments pour toi son confus, mais je promets de toujours être respectueuse des tiens. _**

Un éclair de compassion passa dans son regard.

- **_tu ne me dois rien._**

- **_Je te dois tout. La vie Conrad. _**

Ma gorge était nouée. Conrad m'avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ses deux dernières années et pas si longtemps de ça, lorsque j'étais prise en otage.

- **_personne ne touchera un seul cheveu de toi, tant que je respirais._**

- **_Une promesse ?_** Risquais-je voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_Plus que ça, ma belle. _**

Conrad m'envoya un petit sourire en coin avant de retourner à son coucher de soleil. Au bout d'un long moment je me souviens d'une chose importante.

- **_Euh... je n'ai pas oublié de t'acheter un cadeau... mais, je suis obligé de te le donner que demain._** Marmonnais-je jouant avec mes doigts mal à l'aise.

Conrad fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire aussitôt.

- **_Je n'ai besoin de rien, Léa._**

- **_Ouais... ouais..._** fis-je roulant des yeux.

- **_Je suis sérieux._**

- **_De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix. _**

Il ricana doucement et pour la première fois je me sentis enfin sereine et heureuse d'être la fille que j'étais devenue. Sans Conrad et Murray tout aurait été différent. Je ne pouvais plus faire la sourde oreille. Sinon, j'allais les perdre. J'allais le perdre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? heureuse les filles ? <em>**

**_des garçons peut-etre ? lol_**

**_j'ai choisi mon couple final je pense que tout le monde aura compris :P_**

**_a bientot sabrina_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à vous :)**

**Me voici de retour. **

**j'espère que vous allez l'aimer vous aussi **

**:)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sab.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 :<strong>

**Complications.**

- **_Tu es certaine de ton coup ? _**Grogna Conrad toujours son bandeau sur les yeux.

Je coupais le moteur et ricanai malgré moi.

- **_Arrête de faire le bougon sinon on rentre._**

Il arrêta aussitôt. J'ouvris ma portière, récupérai mon sac et mon matériel photo à l'arrière de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière de Conrad.

- **_Tu veux de l'aide ?_** Risquais-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

Il était mal à l'aise, mais faisait son possible pour garder ce truc sur les yeux.

- **_Ça te va bien le bandeau !_** Soufflais-je à son oreille, lui procurant, j'en étais certaine, plusieurs frissons.

- **_Ne joue pas avec moi._** Dit-il la voix rauque.

Conrad sorti avec un peu de mon aide et je le dirigeai par la voix vers où aller.

- **_Nous y sommes._** Fis-je enfin, sous le sourire de la dizaine de personnes présente.

- **_Retire ce truc alors ! _**

Je ris en m'exécutant. Conrad ouvrit les yeux et en resta béat. Nous étions sur l'un des ponts les plus beaux de la région. Tout en bois. En dessous de nous, le vide et la rivière. Des centaines d'arbres nous entouraient également. En somme, un lieu parfait pour...

- **_Du saut à l'élastique ! _**Dit-il émerveiller.

- **_Bon anniversaire ! _**Chantonnais-je en retour, avant d'hurler car Conrad venait juste de me jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate. **_Mon matériel,_** criais-je à moitié morte de rire.

- **_Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire de ma vie._** Dit-il ému me reposant à terre

Cela me touchait réellement.

- **_Content ?_**

- **_Plus que ça, je n'en ai pas fait depuis l'armée ! _**

Je le savais. Murray m'en avait déjà parlé et je pensais que c'était finalement un bon cadeau pour lui. Un homme vint à nous et commença à expliquer en détail les manœuvres. J'en profitais pour faire quelques réglages sur mon appareil photo et d'en prendre quelques-unes.

- **_Vous êtes photographe professionnel ?_** Risqua un des types présent sur le pont.

- **_Non, je le fais pour le plaisir. _**

- **_Ah dommage, j'ai oublié mon appareil alors..._**

Ma décision fut prise aussitôt.

- **_Je peux en prendre pour vous et vous les donner plus tard._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. Ça me donnera l'occasion de faire plus joujou. _**

Il rigola aussitôt attirant l'attention de Conrad.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Oui. Je vais jouer aux photographes_**

Subitement, il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer mettre son équipement. Je levais les yeux en l'air et repris mon travail. J'avais décidé de faire des photos de toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont et du paysage. Évidemment, mon sujet premier n'était autre que Conrad. Il revint vers moi quelques secondes avant les touches finales.

- **_Je vais te confier les choses les plus importantes de ma vie, alors soit prudente. _**

Je savais ce que c'était avant même de le voir retirer les sangles autour de son torse. Sous le regard ahuri des autres personnes, il me donna son arme de service. Sa vie, pour un soldat.

- **_Soit prudente !_** Me rappela-t-il, alors que je mis les sangles autour de mon corps.

Il se baisa et retira l'arme à sa cheville. Il me l'installa sur ma jambe droite sans un mot.

- **_Bien !_** Clama-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au alentour.

- **_Je suis flic._** Dit-il fortement pour être certain que tout le monde entende. L'humeur se détendit prestement.**_ N'importe quoi !_** Continua-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de courir pour rejoindre le bord du pont.

Je le suivis en sifflotant.

- **_Bon, un petit mot à dire avant de mourir ?_** Risquais-je le faisant sourire, tandis que les autres, me regarder suspicieux.

- **_Tu ne veux toujours pas avouer tes sentiments ? _**Questionna-t-il amusé.

- **_Ouais... un lieu idéal, Conrad ! _**Bougonnais-je le mitraillant de photo.

Il inspira à fond, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il sautait dans le vide en imitant l'ange. Ça ferait des photos sublimes.

*/*

*/*

Je descendais de voiture une fois le moteur couper. Conrad chantonnait dernière moi, ce qui me fit sourire comme une collégienne. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée de la maison et rencontra le regard furieux de Bella.

- **_Bonsoir !_** Risquais-je sur le qui-vive.

- **_Où était tu ? _**

Je fronçais les sourcils, inspectant les lieux. Le groupe entier étaient dans le salon. Les filles sur le divan, habillées pour une grande occasion. Les gars près du piano d'Edward, le regard livide.

- **_Euh... j'ai offert le cadeau d'anniversaire de Conrad._**

- **_Merde, vous êtes partie faire du saut à l'élastique sans moi ?_** Hurla Murray descendant les escaliers à vive allure.

Conrad avait un sourire immense et commença à raconter l'expérience à son meilleur pote et coéquipier.

- **_Tu n'as pas oublié un truc, Léa ?_**

La voix de Bella était plus que sèche et dangereuse. J'avais beau chercher, rien ne me venait en tête.

- **_Tu ne lui a rien dit ! _**Lui rappela Edward. **_C'était censé être une surprise._**

Bella devient aussi rouge que la robe de Rosalie.

- **_Bien. Tu as dix minutes pour prendre une douche et mettre la robe qui se trouve dans ta chambre._**

- **_Tu es sérieuse là ?_**

- **_Pitié Léa... _**lâcha Alice nous surprenant tous. **_Fait-le ! Qu'on puisse aller diner et nous amuser ! Cette ambiance est vraiment trop affreuse pour une soirée d'enterrement de célibataire._**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

- **_Quoi ? C'est ce soir ?_**

- **_Surprise ! _**Lâcha Edward pas le moins du monde enjouée.

Le pauvre, lui aussi subissait le caractère de sa futur femme. Bella était une vraie bombe à retardement avec ce mariage. C'était incroyable de la voir si... faible face aux différentes choses à prévoir. Je décidais de ne pas me faire plus remarquer et montais les escaliers. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain de ma chambre pour prendre une douche rapide. Sur mon lit m'attendait une robe de soirée absolument sublime, mais beaucoup trop distingué pour moi.

Une fois la robe sur le dos et les talons aux pieds, je me sentais encore plus ridicule. J'avais déjà mis ce genre de vêtement... mais c'était avant, lorsque je travaillais pour Ian et sa famille. Depuis, les choses avaient bien changé. Je descendais les escaliers presque en reculant. Je m'étais maquiller très légèrement et avait relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon assez grotesque mais passe partout.

Un long silence m'accueilli, si bien que j'avais l'impression d'être seule dans cette maison. Pourtant, ils étaient en face de moi, me regardant bêtement.

- **_D'accord, je remonte me changer._**

C'est Edward qui m'arrêta en attrapant mon avant-bras.

- **_Pitié, suit les filles qu'on puisse tous aller à cette soirée ! _**

Je roulais des yeux avant de rougir bêtement comme une collégienne devant son petit ami.

**_Tu es absolument magnifique. Nous avions tous oublié que tu pouvais plus ou moins être une femme sublime et totalement sensuelle._**

Ma bouche en tomba à terre.

- **_Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Encore moins avec Bella dans les parages. _**Bougonnais-je, lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

- **_Allez, elle bave aussi devant toi ! _**Ricana-t-il passant un bras autour de mes épaules. **_Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir l'œil baladeur._**

- **_Edward ! _**M'écriais-je alors que le sang quitter mon visage.

Mince, Conrad et Murray n'étaient pas au courant et je ne voulais pas que cela change. Jamais. Si Conrad apprenait qu'en plus d'Ian et Jasper, j'avais aussi eu des relations avec Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et Bella. Hors de question. Il en serait malade.

- **_Bon, on peut y aller ? _**Réclama Bella.

J'attrapais ma veste et suivi le groupe jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une main dans mon dos me poussa vers la carrosserie de la limousine. Bella et Edward n'avaient rien fait au hasard. Une noire et une blanche.

- **_Attend._**

Conrad me maintient contre la limousine blanche et son corps. En fait, il m'avait bloqué. Nos yeux encrés profondément dans l'un de l'autre.

- **_Promet moi d'être vigilante ?_**

- **_Promis !_**

- **_De ne pas chercher les ennuies et de les fuir comme la peste ? _**

Sa voix était torturée, serré. Putain, il avait vraiment peur.

- **_Conrad... Je sais me défendre..._**

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant taire. Ne me quittant pas des yeux, il remonta ma robe jusqu'à atteindre le haut de mon genou.

- **_Que fais-tu ?_** Réclamais-je dans l'incapacité totale de bouger.

- **_Je protège tes arrières. _**

Il passa une sangle autour de ma cuisse en prenant bien soin d'effleurer et caresser ma peau sensible. Mince alors, mon entrejambe était en feu.

- **_Conrad..._** couinais-je alors qu'il serait encore plus fort.

- **_Mon père me l'a offert après ma remise de diplôme militaire. A partir de ce soir, elle t'appartient. _**

Il posa un baiser sur mon front et me quitta à contre cœur. Heureusement que le véhicule me tenait en place, sinon ma stabilité aurait été nul… Conrad fit descendre ma robe, m'accorda un regard brulant et se tourna pour rejoindre Murray et les autres gars proche de la limousine noir.

- **_Putain, c'était chaud._** Entendis-je Rosalie souffert très bas.

Elle pouvait le dire en effet. Mon corps entier était parcouru de ce feu intérieur que l'on pouvait aussi qualifier de … désir et de passion.

*/*

*/*

L'arme que m'avait accroché Conrad à ma cuisse me rappelait sans cesse que ma vie était différente maintenant. Que mon métier était différent. Que mes amis étaient différents. J'aimais profondément ma bande. Les filles autour de cette table. Mais, tout était tellement différent depuis mon départ. Depuis mon retour aussi.

La grande surprise de la soirée, à part ce repas, était la venue de ma sœur et de ma petite nièce. Toutes deux dans des robes fabuleuses. Ma petite nièce sur les genoux, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de moi, quand une, particulièrement sensible attira mon attention.

- **_Je ne sais pas... il se comporte vraiment bizarrement depuis qu'elle est revenue._** Chuchotais la copine de Jasper, Gianna.

Elle était plus que sexy dans sa tenue ce soir. Robe très courte et cintré.

- **_Arrête avec eux. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne te trompera jamais. _**Bredouilla mal à l'aise Bella à ses côtés.

Visiblement, les deux cousines complotaient contre moi. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Bella avait attendu mon retour pour se marier. M'avait attendu deux putains d'années... cependant, je ne faisais pas le poids face à sa cousine.

- **_Bella, croit moi... Jasper est trop bizarre depuis son retours._**

- **_Il est distant ? _**

- **_Non... je ne sais pas...Je n'arrive plus à comprendre. _**

- **_Arrête de te focalise sur Léa. C'est surtout ça qui te perturbe, je pense !_**

Je n'entendis plus rien de la conversation. Ma petite perle sur mes genoux, venait de poser ses mains remplit de sauce sur le haut de ma robe. Mes seins en étaient tous badigeonnaient également.

- **_Mince, vraiment désolé Léa._** Souffla ma sœur les yeux ronds.

J'embrassais ma petite Lily-Rose sur la joue, avant d'essuyer ses doigts avec une serviette.

- **_Je t'aime, mon trésor... Tu es la seule personne au monde qui sera aussi bien protégé que ta tante chérie. _**

Ma sœur roula les yeux, alors que des amis à Bella poussait un petit soupire attendrit.

- **_Elle est magnifique. _**Souffla l'une d'elle. **_Et vous semblez très à l'aise avec les enfants._**

- **_Les enfants, je ne sais pas... avec elle, c'est certain. _**Rigolais-je à moite rendant l'ange à sa mère.

- **_Ta robe est fichue._** Grogna Alice.

- **_Si ça peut aider à repousser les mecs, _**m'amusais-je.

Alice tourna le visage vers un petit groupe d'hommes qui nous épiait sans aucune retenu.

- **_Au pire, tu pourras te servir de ton arme..._** rigola-t-elle.

- **_Je ne pense pas que « Meurtre » soit super bien vu dans mon métier, Alice._** Soupirais-je à moitié amusé.

- **_Dans aucun métier, je pense ! Que fait tu dans la vie ?_** Réclama une jolie rouquine à ma droite.

- **_Soldat._** Murmurais-je. **_Je suis soldat depuis quelques mois. _**

- **_Soldat comme dans l'armée ?_** S'étrangla-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête positivement, alors que certaines avaient déjà détourné le regard de ma personne. Ouais, donner mon métier était un excellemment moyen pour faire fuir les gens. Tant pis !

Le reste de la soirée, fut longue et sans réelle intérêt. Le soufflet était retombé comme disait souvent Murray.

Après le repas, les filles décidèrent d'aller dans un bar. On y trouva les garçons. Je n'avais pas tout de suite comprit que la soirée filles/garçons n'étaient plus vraiment d'actualité. Deux mains ferme et puissante se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je rentrais aussitôt la tête.

- **_Doucement Murray, je n'ai pas passé une soirée des plus idéales._**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _**

Il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui. Je viens me blottir aussitôt. En réalité, je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée. Il dû s'en rendre compte.

- **_Léa ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Je veux juste vivre normalement. Sans me poser des milliers de questions et surtout être bien. C'est trop demander ?_**

- **_Non. _**

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, près du bar. On resta longtemps dans cette position.

- **_merci, _**chuchotais-je après un long moment. **_Merci, d'être un ami._**

- **_Ton meilleur ami. _**Répliqua-t-il me faisant rire. **_Je suis ton putain de meilleur ami Léa ! Dit-le !_**

Murray écarta son corps du mien, ses grosses mains sur mes épaules, maintenant la distance.

- **_Allez Léa... je veux te l'entendre dire !_**

Je ris malgré moi avant de m'exécuter.

- **_tu es mon PUTAIN DE MEILLEUR AMIIIIIII ! _**hurlais-je avant qu'on explose de rire.

- **_Complètement dingue. _**Trancha Conrad passant près de nous, une bière à la main.

Murray et moi roulions des yeux avant de nous mêler plus ou moins au reste du groupe. Certains nous regardaient un peu avec méfiance. Certaines filles, des amies de Bella, regardaient Murray et Conrad comme si elles étaient dans un magasin de haute couture. Totalement ridicule.

*/*

*/*

- **_C'est qui la fille en bleu ?_**

Rosalie tourna le visage dans la position opposé ou je me trouvais.

- **_Une amie à Bella, je suppose._** Dit-elle doucement.

Je secouais la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon verre. En fait, je le vidais aussi sec, sous le regard surprit de mon amie. Murray qui discutait avec Lindlay croisa mon regard et fronça les sourcils.

- **_Et voilà, les soucis arrivent ma belle._** Grognais-je à Rosalie assez timide pour le coup.

- **_Fait attention avec ça toi... Ce n'est pas de la bière ou du jus d'orange._**

Murray posa mon verre sur la table, me l'arrachant presque des mains, avant de braquer ses jolis yeux dans les miens.

- **_Combien de verre ?_**

- **_Deux._**

- **_Combien de verre ?_** Reprit-il nez contre nez.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- **_deux fois deux !_**

- **_Tu arrêtes pour ce soir alors..._**

- **_Et sinon ? _**

Lindsay se posta à ses côtés tels un commando.

- **_Soldat Cooper, ravie de vous revoir._**

- **_Quartier maitre Lindlay !_** Récitais-je la mâchoire serré.

Murray qui c'était reculer, tourna le visage vers Rose qui semblait être complètement perdu.

- **_Tu as bu combien de verre toi ?_**

- **_Aucun... je donne encore le sein à ma fille. _**

J'explosais de rire devant la grimace dégouté de Murray. Rosalie se leva de son siège, bousculant Murray au passage.

- **_ah mon meilleur ami... tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre !_**

Je vidais le verre de Rosalie, avant de le laisser avec sa « petite copine » et trouvais un coin près du bar.

- **_Je peux t'offrir un verre, ma belle ?_**

Je tombais nez à nez avec un type aux forts accents irlandais. J'allais lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, lorsque mon regard tomba sur Conrad et la fille en robe bleu. Elle avait sa main sur son avant-bras et il ne semblait pas gêner par ce contact. Génial.

- **_D'accord, offre-moi une tequila bien tassée._**

L'homme eut un grand sourire.

Je l'écoutais parler durant de longues minutes. Ça n'en finissait plus. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me séparer de lui, sauf lui dire clairement les choses. Le problème, c'est que le type me parlait de ses enfants. Comment lui faire comprendre que je m'en fichais ?

C'est là que j'entendis la musique. Cette musique.

- **_Hey Barman... monte le son à fond !_**

Il s'exécuta avec le sourire. L'homme à mes côtés semblait surprit par mon intervention. La musique emplit le bar en une seconde. L'esprit de fête arriva très vite. Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis à chanter en même temps que le son de la radio. La chanson push It pour réveiller une fête.

_Get up on this!  
>Get up on this!<br>Ow! Baby!  
>Salt-N-Pepa's here!<em>

Emmett monta sur sa chaise et chanta tellement fort qu'on entendait plus la bande son.

_Now wait a minute, y'all  
>This dance ain't for everybody<br>Only the sexy people  
>So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance<br>Dance, I said!_

Il sauta de la chaise et vient jusqu'à moi dansant la chorégraphie trop étrange de cette chanson.

- **_Allez ma belle, vient avec moi._** Rigola-t-il.

Ce que je fis. L'alcool aidait bien aussi. Avec Emmett, nous dansions et chantions souvent ensemble lorsqu'on vivait sous le même toit. Cela nous avait valu plusieurs critiques. Je repris la chanson en me déhanchant avec lui sur la piste.

_Salt-N-Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
>Want you to push it, baby<br>Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat_

Emmett posa ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant encore plus déhanché. Je ne dansais pas près de lui... mais contre lui maintenant.

_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
>How to become number one in a hot party show<br>Now push it_

Nous étions complétement dingue, sautant, dansant, nous déhanchant comme des enfants ou des fous sorties d'un centre psychiatrique. A la surprise générale, Edward vint nous rejoindre, suivi d'une demie seconde par Rosalie.

_Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - push it real good<br>Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - p-push it real good<br>Hey! __Ow!  
>Get up on this!<em>

Tout le monde crier le refrain. C'était fabuleux.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
>Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss<br>Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
>Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?<br>__Now push it_

Un très grand nombre de danseur se déhancher avec nous. Emmett m'avait finalement lâché pour Rosalie. Ils étaient pratiquement en train de copuler sur la piste de danse, tels ses ados en manque de sexe.

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - push it real good_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - p-push it real good_

Un grand sourire sur le visage, je ne fis attention que trop tard à cette main sur mon ventre. Une main qui venait de derrière moi. Une main qui me donnait toujours autant de frison. Je me laissais encore plus aller contre ce torse. Sa main se fit plus ferme, alors que mon corps se laisser aller.

_Ah, Push It  
>Get up on this! x3<br>Ah, push It !_

_Ow! Baby! x3  
>Boy, you really got me going<br>You got me so I don't know what I'm doing  
>Ow! Baby! x3<br>Boy, you really got me going  
>You got me so I don't know what I'm doing<em>

La main me quitta, mon cœur tapa fort dans ma poitrine. Un bras me retourna. Je fis face à Jasper. Nous dansions l'un avec l'autre, avec plus de retenu. J'avais moins de facilité qu'avec Emmett. Et pour cause. Ce type, Jasper, je l'avais encore dans la peau.

_Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - push it real good<br>Ah, push it - push it good  
>Ah, push it - p-push it real good<em>

Aucun sourire sur son visage. Aucune expression. Jasper me sondait. M'analyser profondément, tandis que nos corps ne bougeais presque plus. En fait, on ne dansait plus. Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Tout simplement.

_Ow! Baby! x3  
>Boy, you really got me going<br>You got me so I don't know what I'm doing  
>Ow! Baby! x3<br>Boy, you really got me going  
>You got me so I don't know what I'm doing<em>

Nous arrivions à la fin de la chanson. Tout le monde, ou presque, hurlait dans le bar. L'ambiance était très vite montée. L'alcool et l'heure aidée beaucoup aussi.

_Ah, Push It  
>Get up on this! x3<br>Ah, push It !_

Jasper me fit un petit sourire, puis inclina le visage pour venir poser un baiser sur mon front. Cela me donna une décharge électrique. M'administrant un clin d'œil joueur avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

- **_Merci pour cette danse, Léa._**

Jasper me laissa en plein milieu du bar et des autres fous qui s'y trouvait pour rejoindre... sa copine, Gianna. Les choses étaient plus que clair. J'avais reçu le message. Je devais passer à autre chose maintenant.

*/*

*/*

Nous étions rentrés à la villa Johnson dans les six heures du matin. Après la fermeture du bar, nous avions déambulé dans la ville, avant de prendre la décision de rentrer ce mettre au chaud chez Ian. Alice et Shane étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le divan. Les yeux fermés. Ian le téléphone toujours à la main. Edward sur le banc de son piano, le front coller contre le clavier fermé. Bella le regardait amoureusement depuis la cuisine.

- **_Une tasse de thé ?_** Se renseigna gentiment Gianna à mon attention.

- **_Merci, mais j'arrête toute sorte de liquide pour les jours à venir. _**

Ma tête me faisait déjà bien mal. Je ne buvais jamais d'alcool... jamais. Gianna me fit un pale sourire compréhensif, avant de rejoindre assis à une des chaises hautes de la cuisine Jasper. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui sourire tendrement. Cela me compressa le cœur. J'avais tout gâché avec lui. Tout. J'aurai pu être heureuse. Comblée avec cet homme... maintenant, c'était une histoire ancienne. Jasper était mon passé.

Mon cœur se sera encore plus lorsque mon regard bascula vers la véranda. Depuis le salon, nous avions une vue imprenable sur cette pièce. Conrad était assis sur le divan et discutait encore avec la femme à la robe bleue. Depuis le bar, ils ne s'étaient pas quitter d'un pouce.

- **_Arrête de le surveiller._** Ricana Murray. **_Il ne va rien faire._**

Je lui envoyais mon regard noir. Il rit plus fort. Lindlay ouvrit les yeux très fatigué. Elle se trouvait à ses côtés, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

- **_Alors comme ça, tu es dû genre jalouse ?_**

- **_Va au diable._** Sifflais-je à mon meilleur ami.

Du moins mon supposé meilleur ami. Je me levais du divan, mais un projectif s'écrasa sur mon dos.

- **_Murray ! _**Hurlais-je, furibonde.

Mon cri aurait pu réveiller toute la maison. D'ailleurs, Conrad et la fille en robe bleue tournèrent le visage vers le salon.

- **_Hey, les gamins, il y a un bébé qui dort ! _**Grogna ma sœur peu amicale descendant aussitôt les escaliers.

Elle sortait de la douche visiblement. Du moins ses cheveux emprisonnés dans la serviette me firent penser cela.

- **_Bon, si les deux sœurs sont sur les nerfs, je préfère me trouver un hôtel. _**Chantonna Murray se levant du divan.

Ma sœur me regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle attendait un geste positif de ma part. Ce que je fis en attrapant le cousin à mes pieds pour le propulser à toute vitesse au visage de Murray. Il en resta choqué. Les bras le long du corps. La bouche grande ouverte. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, je pointais ma sœur du doigt. Elle en fit de même avec moi. Murray plissa les yeux sous les sourires de l'assemblé. Personne ne voulait donc dormir dans cette maison ! Oui, j'étais assez bien placé pour critiquer.

Murray me surprit en approchant tellement vite que j'en perdu presque l'équilibre lorsqu'il me percuta. Il me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate avant de revenir vers le divan et de s'y installer. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, comme si c'était la position la plus normale du monde.

Murray avait eu le bon réflexe de me tenir les mains derrière le dos.

- **_J'ai toujours mon front pour un coup de boule et mes dents pour des morsures._** Lui rappelais-je, souriante.

- **_Oh, Léa... Ma jolie Léa d'amour... Toi qui comble ma vie et illumine mes nuits..._**

J'en restais bouche bée.

- **_Tu as une âme de poètes, toi ? _**M'étranglais-je.

Il rigola et fini par me lâcher les mains. Il me bascula en arrière et enfuit son visage sur mon ventre.

- **_Murray ?_** Fis-je dans une très mauvaise position.

Il me redressa un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Conrad s'installa lourdement entre Murray et Lindlay qui se redressa subitement.

- **_Vous jouez à quoi ?_**

- **_Je t'aime, moi non plus... Tu veux jouer ?_** Fit naturellement Murray à son pote.**_ A mais je suis bête... Tu y joue déjà !_**

Conrad siffla entre ses dents avant de traiter son pote de « petit con ». Ce qui me fit plus ou moins rire.

- **_Elle est où, pot de colle robe bleue ?_** M'amusais-je peut-être un peu trop fort.

- **_Elle t'emmerde la fille en bleu! _**Cracha une voix fluette derrière moi.

- **_Ah... Trouver._** Rigolais-je fortement.

Murray resserra ses mains autour de moi, alors que je me tortillais pour faire face à la femme qui suivait Conrad partout.

- **_Toujours pas envie d'abandonner ?_** Souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Elle me lança un regard réprimandé, alors que je secouais les épaules indifférentes. Ou presque indifférentes. Ma tête vient alors basculer sur l'épaule de Murray.

- **_Joue pas trop avec le feu, petite !_** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, alors que mes yeux se fermé.

- **_Elle pense qu'elle a une chance... ce n'est pas très juste de lui faire croire._**

- **_Ne te mêle pas de ça, Léa !_**

C'était la voix de Conrad. Malgré le mal de tête et surtout l'envie de dormir (ce qui était très rare) je rouvris les yeux.

- **_Répète ?_**

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais presque tous m'entendirent. Conrad me fixait simplement. Sans vraiment d'expression. Le regard fixe, limite dure. J'allais avoir droit à « Conrad remonté ce soir ».

- **_J'en ai peut-être assez d'attendre que la femme de mon cœur décide de commencer une relation !_** Lâcha-t-il mauvais. **_Et peut-être encore plus marre de la voir attendre après un mec déjà casé. _**

Murray siffla entre ses dents avant de poser ses mains sur ses yeux.

- **_Tu ne sais toujours pas comment faire pour parler aux femmes, toi !_** Soupira-t-il désolé pour lui.

- **_Au moins ça règle le problème._** Fis-je voulant me relever du divan.

Conrad attrapa aussitôt mon chignon entre sa main, me retenant dans une position étrange, à moitié sur les genoux de Murray.

- **_Tu me fais attendre depuis deux longues années. J'ai des besoins, Léa. Et vu la situation, je pense en avoir le droit._**

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur n'aurait pas fait plus de dégât.

- **_Lâche là où je te jure de te réduire en cendre ! _**Siffla Murray pour le coup peu amical. **_J'aurais déjà dû le faire après les trois côtes cassées._**

Conrad me relâcha sans quitter Murray des yeux. Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. Géniale.

- **_C'était un accident._**

- **_Toi et moi savions mieux que quiconque par quoi elle est passé._** Dit-il très bas, mais pas assez à mon goût. **_Tu sais ce que son frère à fait à son corps... Tu as beau être plus fort que moi physiquement... jJ te fais la promesse de te réduire en mienne et de jeter ton corps dans le fleuve si tu la brutalise encore une fois. _**

- **_La brutalise ?_** Ricana Conrad mauvais. **_A tu la moindre idée de ce que ce fils de pute de James lui a réellement fait ?_**

S'en était trop pour moi. Les voir s'engueuler. Les voir se parler de cette façon. Et surtout me rappeler ses souvenirs était trop pour moi.

- **_Je ne me sens pas bien._** Murmurais-je.

Ils tournèrent le visage brusquement vers moi. Alerte. Mon regard croisa celui de Conrad. Il tendit les bras et mon corps bascula vers lui. Murray ne résista pas et m'aida à me blottir dans les bras de Conrad. Murray se leva du divan pour nous laisser plus de place et d'intimité après avoir passé un plaid autour de moi.

- **_Je suis là. _**Chantonna presque Conrad à mon oreille.

J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou et prit de petite inspiration.

- **_Ne parle plus de moi de cette façon. _**

- **_Promis_**.

Il posa un baiser dans mon cou, m'envoyant à mille lieues d'ici.

- **_Et ne parle plus jamais de James !_**

Il me serra si fort que j'étais persuadé d'avoir les traces de ses doigts demain.

- **_Je t'en prie, Léa... Ne me laisse plus de côté... Donne-moi ton cœur. _**

Les larmes coulèrent aussitôt le long de mon visage. Cela ne s'arrêta pas avant un petit moment. Heureusement, tout le monde étaient parties dans les chambres ou autres durant notre dispute. Conrad et moi restâmes tout le reste de la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous étions au bord du gouffre tous les deux. Plus je le repoussais, plus il s'énervait et plus il m'en voulait. Et plus je reculais et soufrais.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Soit j'arrêtais tout. Soit je le laissais faire partie de ma vie entièrement. Etant donné que je refusais de vivre sans lui... il ne me restait qu'un seul choix possible.

*/*

* * *

><p><strong><em>qu'avez vous donc pensé de ce chapitre?<em>**

**_personnellement, j'ai mon couple de fin... et vous ?_**

**_a très vite pour le chapitre 28... histoire qui en compte 30 en tout ! _**

**_bonne semaine mais petit loups :)_**

**_Sabrina_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à vous !**

**nouveau chapitre.**

**merci par avance et bonne lecture **

**sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>

**Un mariage... des explications.**

Deux jours plus tard, le mariage d'Edward et Bella Cullen avait lieu. Le premier mariage auquel j'assistais. En première loge de surcroit, puisque j'étais l'une des trois demoiselles d'honneur de Bella, avec Rosalie et Alice. Un long programme : Passage à la marie, puis cérémonie religieuse à l'église. En plus j'étais la photographe attitré pour mon plus grand bonheur.

On eut droit à notre petit scandale également, lorsque le prêtre avait aperçu le pistolet sous la veste de Murray. Jamais sans son arme. Bon d'accord, le mien était installé dans mon sac à main avec le cran de sureté, au cas où.

Ensuite, nous avions fait quelques photos dans un splendide jardin public, avant de nous diriger vers la superbe salle de réception dans un hôtel luxueux de la ville.

- **_Ça va ?_**

- **_Evidemment. _**Répondis-je à Jacob, adorable dans son costume.

Adorable ? Non, absolument sexy. Il se leva de son siège et amena sa copine sur la piste de danse.

Ne restait plus qu'Emmett et Rosalie pour me tenir compagnie à cette table ronde. La soirée était passée très vite. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin. Seule la famille et les amis proches étaient restés. Rosalie avait sa petite perle sur les genoux qui somnolait complément. Emmett chuchota un petit mot à sa femme, avant qu'elle ne regarde par-dessus mon épaule, tout en fronçant les sourcils. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand un raclement de gorge retenti. C'était Jasper. Il était juste derrière moi. Tendant la main vers moi. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue en arrière. Quand Jasper m'avait donné rendez-vous à la patinoire. Notre premier rendez-vous. Il m'avait tendu la main de la même façon, en voulant m'aider à me relever.

- **_Une danse ?_**

- **_Tu vas vouloir me marcher sur les pieds ?_** Risquais-je, tout en arquant un sourcil.

- **_J'avoue y avoir fortement pensé. _**

Je fis la moue ce qui le fit un petit peu rire.

- **_Allez viens._**

Je mis ma main dans la sienne. Mains dans la main, nous rejoignîmes sous quelques regards (surtout ceux de nos amis proches), la piste de danse.

Jasper se racla la gorge avant de nous faire stopper. Lentement, il fit passer ses bras autour de mes hanches, m'invitant à me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Un slow. Magnifique. Ce n'était pas dû tout comme dans mes rêves. Absolument pas pareille. A chaque fois que je pensais à nos retrouvailles, à notre réconciliation, d'autres sentiments apparaissaient en moi. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas aussi puissant que je l'aurais cru.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** Demanda-t-il assez mal à l'aise.

- **_Je crois... mais, c'est... _**

- **_Bizarre !_** Termina-t-il à ma place.

- **_Oui, bizarre... étrange. _**

La musique était en plus très bien choisie. Adèle, avec someone like you. Combien de fois j'avais pleuré sur cette chanson. Aujourd'hui, je dansais avec lui. L'homme que j'avais désiré plus que tout au monde. Et durant de longue année.

- **_Tu veux arrêter ? _**Demanda-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Non... ce n'est qu'une danse. _**

Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- **_Je t'ai vu à l'information. Durant la prise d'otage._**

Je ne pus retenir une grimace qui le fit rire.

- **_Ouais... un véritable exploit._** Souffla-t-il m'approchant un peu plus vers lui.

- **_Ma sœur a failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque._** Lui appris-je.

- **_Moi aussi. _**Continua-t-il très bas. **_J'ai vraiment eu peur en voyant se mec te tenir au bout de son arme. _**

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi répondre. Heureusement, Jasper continua.

- **_Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment que j'avais peur de te perdre pour toujours._**

- **_Jas..._**

Il me coupa net en faisant courir le bout de son nez le long de ma mâchoire. Mon cœur fit un bon gigantesque dans ma poitrine.

- **_je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et désiré._**

- **_Moi aussi._**

- **_Mais tu sais comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. _**

- **_Je sais. _**Dis-je les yeux emplit de larmes. **_Nous avons trop souffert. _**

Jasper avait un regard mélancolique.

- **_Je t'aimerais certainement toujours, c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal... mais... être ensemble... je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'y arriverais plus. _**Dit-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- **_Je comprends. De toute façon, tu as Gianna maintenant. _**

Jasper tourna le visage vers cette dernière. Elle nous épiait. Comme tous d'ailleurs.

- **_Oui. Elle n'est pas toi, mais je tiens à elle._**

Celle me comprima le cœur un peu plus.

- **_Tu es heureux avec elle ?_** Demandais-je incapable de me taire à ce niveau.

Il inclina la tête vers moi, ne sachant pas comment me dire les choses.

- **_Je me sens bien avec elle._** Dit-il doucement après s'être raclé la gorge.

Bien, mais pas heureux, pensais-je mentalement.

- **_J'ai beaucoup souffert après ton départ._** Souffla-t-il me serrant un peu plus contre lui. **_J'ai mis énormément de temps à m'en remettre. Et Gianna m'a beaucoup aidé. _**

- **_Je suis désolé._** Chuchotais-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Je sais. Du moins, je le sais maintenant. _**Sourit-il doucement. **_J'en... j'en voulais à un peu tout le monde les mois qui ont suivi ton départ. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile avec pas mal de monde. Surtout avec notre groupe... je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis à la porte avant. _**Ricana-t-il doucement.

- **_Ils t'aiment. _**

- **_Ouais... mais, je crois qu'ils t'aiment encore plus. _**

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. La musique s'arrêta au même moment. On se sépara de quelques centimètres. Jasper leva la main jusqu'à ma joue. Fit trainer ses doigts dessus puis replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- **_Je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir. Ça me détruit d'être loin de toi. De ta vie. _**

- **_Alors arrête de me fuir. _**Fis-je dans un grand sourire.

Son rire explosa aussitôt. Je le rejoignis vivement. Cela devait en surprendre plus d'un. Jasper se rapprocha de nouveau pour m'enlacer. Je lui rendis son embrassade le cœur un peu plus léger.

- **_Il a énormément de chance. _**Trancha-t-il, se reculant.

- **_Qui ?_** Risquais-je.

Il inclina le visage m'invita à me retourner. Conrad. Accoudait au bar, il était en pleine conversation avec une femme dans la trentaine. Putain, la fille à la robe bleue de la dernière fois. Au moment où j'allais répondre à Jasper, mon regard fut happé par celui de Conrad. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette expression dans son regard. Cela me retourna le ventre. Mais, aussi le cœur.

- **_Il t'aime. _**

- **_Je sais._** Chuchotais-je me retournant vers Jasper.

Mes yeux se remplir aussitôt d'eau.

- **_Et tu l'aime aussi._** Soupira-t-il m'analysant.

- **_Pas comme toi. _**Dis-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Pas aussi fort surement... mais tu l'aime... et bientôt tu ne verras que lui. Je te connais ! _**Reprit-il vivement me voyant ouvrir la bouche. **_Laisse-toi le temps d'y penser, de le juger vraiment pour ce qu'il est... ensuite fonce. _**

- **_Pourquoi fait tu ça ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Tu as droit à ton bonheur. A ton conte de fée. Et surtout, tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité avec lui. Putain Léa, c'est un agent du FBI ! _**

Je ris tellement fort que cela fit sursauter quelques danseurs autour de nous. Jasper se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça doucement. Mes bras vinrent aussitôt l'entourer.

- **_Merci Jazz._**

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de grimacer.

- **_Bon... je vais devoir rejoindre Gianna et surtout me faire tout petit._**

- **_Dit lui la vérité, Jazz. _**

Il me donna un petit sourire puis me laissa sur la piste de danse. Je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Aucune envie de revenir dans le monde présent. Jasper et moi étions enfin réconciliés. Une chose que j'attendais depuis ma fuite. Depuis presque deux ans et demi. J'allais tourner les talons quand une personne présenta sa main devant moi. Charlie Swan. J'arquais aussitôt un sourcil.

- **_Sérieusement ?_**

Il bougonna dans sa moustache, alors que ma main se glissait dans la sienne. Charlie était aussi doué à la danse que moi. Ce qui voulait dire, que nous étions deux cas uniques dans ce genre d'activité. Je ne reconnus pas le morceau sur laquelle nous dansions, cependant j'appréciais ce moment.

- **_Merci d'être venue... ça compte énormément pour Bella._**

- **_J'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. _**

Mon sourire fut communicatif, puisqu'il afficha le même sur son visage. On resta ainsi presque toute la chanson. Du moins avant qu'une expression étrange s'installe sur le visage du chef de la police de Forks.

- **_Que se passe-t-il Charlie ?_**

Il hésita un petit peu, mais vu mon regard il lâcha le morceau.

- **_J'aurais voulu faire plus pour toi. _**

- **_Tu n'aurais rien pu faire._** Bredouillais-je, surprise qu'il aille dans cette direction.

Il secoua la tête peu certaine.

- **_Je vais bien ! _**Rajoutais-je doucement.

- **_J'ai pu effectivement le voir à la télévision. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mon courrier sans penser à toi._**

Je ris malgré moi. Cet homme était incroyable.

- **_Je... je t'apprécie réellement, Léa._**

- **_Et je t'apprécie réellement Charlie._** Dis-je sur le même ton que lui, tout en baissant la voix.

- **_Quand tu auras trouvé le bon gars... et je pense que ça ne serait tarder... _**

- **_Hey !_** M'offusquais-je le pointant du doigt. **_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi._**

Il leva les mains paume en l'air. Je remarquais alors, que nous ne dansions pas depuis quelques minutes.

- **_Bref, si tu décides de te marier et que tu souhaites quelqu'un pour t'emmener jusqu'à l'hôtel ... je me propose comme volontaire. Ah... je crois que Carlisle a lui aussi l'intention de faire la même proposition... mais entre nous, je suis plus doué que lui à ça donc..._**

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux avant que Charlie me tapote le sommet du crâne et me laisse seule sur la piste de danse. Lui aussi. Je préférais partir avant quelqu'un ne viennes réclamer une danse.

*/*

Il devait être dans les deux heures de l'après-midi. J'étais assise sur la balancelle dans le jardin de la famille Cullen. Hier avait été une journée extraordinaire. Le mariage d'Edward et Bella avait été fantastique. Toute la bande était partagée le salon et la cuisine de la grande villa. Charlie lui, discutait météo avec sa nièce. La copine de Jasper également. Ils étaient en train de finir de faire cuire les viandes au barbecue. Je les regardais des questions plein la tête, lorsque ma tête se redressa. Mon sixième sens avait senti une présence.

En effet, à l'étage, une femme m'épiait. Lorsque je la reconnu, mon sang se glaça. La femme avec la robe bleue. Encore elle. Je perdis mon sang froid, alors qu'elle quittait son centre d'observation, ayant été repérée. Elle m'espionnait. Furieuse je me redressais, me dirigeant d'un pas déterminé dans la maison. Charlie me suivi de près ayant compris qu'un problème imminent allé arriver.

- **_Léa, que ce passe-t-il ?_** Souffla-t-il inquiet.

Je l'ignorais comme tous les autres. Mon instinct ne me trahissait jamais. Cette femme était folle, un danger que j'allais mettre hors service. Elle était en train de descendre les escaliers avec... Ian, quand mon regard croisa le sien. Elle perdit le sourire. Perdit de la couleur aussi. Elle blanchissait à vue d'œil. Plantais au milieu du salon, j'analysais la situation. Murray et Lindlay étaient assis sur le divan, regardant la télévision. Jacob et Emmett près d'eux. Edward était au piano et Esmée près de la véranda bouquinant tranquillement avec Carlisle à côté d'elle. Le reste de l'équipe en cuisine. Pas de Conrad dans les parages.

- **_Léa ? _**Murmura Charlie sur le qui-vive.

Cela eu don d'alerter tout le monde. Surtout Murray qui s'était levé d'un bond. Il allait être réactif. Peut-être plus que moi. J'étais en train de calculer mes chances d'atteindre la femme avant lui. Ou avant qu'il m'intercepte lorsque je changeais mes plans. Conrad descendait les escaliers, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche. Il analysa la situation sourcil froncé avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

- **_J'ai loupé quelques choses ?_**

- **_Absolument pas._** Clamais-je faisant claquer ma langue contre mon palet.

Il arqua aussitôt un sourcil, contournant Ian et la femme que j'avais en grippe.

- **_Que comptais-tu faire ?_** Risqua-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement fortement que du sang en perla.

- **_Ça dépend..._**

- **_De quoi, Léa ? _**

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, énervée.

- **_De toi. Dans quelle chambre as-tu pris ta douche ?_**

Il eut un mouvement de recul qui m'énerva. Conrad tourna le visage vers la femme et revient vers moi.

- **_La chambre d'ami, troisième porte à gauche._** Dit-il comme si nous étions en train d'élaborer un plan de guerre.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps tout en me crispant des pieds à la tête.

- **_D'accord. _**Dit-il paume en l'air. **_De quoi es-tu en train de m'accuser?_**

- **_Elle était dans cette chambre_**. Sifflais-je rageuse.

Il tourna le visage vers elle brusquement.

- **_Que faisais-tu dans cette chambre ?_**

- **_Rien._** S'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle resta silencieuse mais ne tint pas longtemps face à nos regards.

- **_D'accord, je suis venu pour te parler, mais vu que tu étais sous la douche je suis repartie._**

Mon démon intérieur hurla.

- **_Tu as quand même prit ton temps pour m'espionner. _**

Murray avait bondit devant moi, m'arrachant un petit cri.

- **_de quoi parles-tu ?_**

- **_Elle était en train de m'espionner depuis la chambre ou Conrad était. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps._**

Conrad se tourna complètement vers la femme qui pâlit subitement.

- **_Que lui veux-tu ?_**

- **_Rien. _**

- **_Ne te frotte pas à Léa. Tu pourrais ne pas en ressortir indemne. _**

Merde, pourquoi j'étais si fière de lui et Murray à cet instant ?

- **_Elle ne me fait pas peur._** Clama-t-elle vigoureusement.

Murray ricana aussitôt et Conrad adopta une stature protectrice.

- **_Je ne te parle pas d'elle, mais de moi._**

- **_De nous !_** Reprit Murray sévèrement.

- **_Porte atteinte à Léa et je te le rendrais dix fois plus. Est-ce clair ?_** Tonna durement Cornard me donnant la chair de poule.

La femme n'en menait pas large. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Conrad avait montré la facette lisse de son personnage. Pas la partie tourmanté, absolument dingue d'agent du FBI. Conrad se détacha de la femme lorsqu'elle secoua la tête apeuré, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_A nous deux, démon !_**

Mes pieds restèrent bien ancré au sol, tandis que ma tête hurlait de fuir.

- **_Je ne regrette pas._**

- **_Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire au juste ? Lui faire bouffer le coussin ? _**

- **_J'avais plutôt envie de lui jeter mon pied entre les deux yeux. _**Fis-je soulevant les épaules indifférentes.

La femme couina surprise par mon aveu.

- **_Je n'en doute pas. _**Fit Conrad blasé. **_Tu ne peux pas te comporter de cette façon. Pas avec des civils, Léa._**

Je le savais, cependant je ne savais plus la limite du bien et du mal lorsque Conrad ou Murray entrait dans l'équation.

- **_Tu comprends ?_**

- **_Oui, je ne suis pas idiote._** Fis-je roulant des yeux.

Conrad réagit en une fraction de seconde et s'élança vers moi. J'allais esquiver, mais le traitre de Murray me bloqua le passage. Je me retrouvais la tête en bas, sur l'épaule de Conrad, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Il sortit de la villa par la porte fenêtre d'un pas vif, comme si je ne peser pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Conrad était fort physiquement, mais mentalement également. Ce dernier point, je le compris lorsqu'il me reposa au sol au fond du jardin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Avec brusquerie, il me serra dans ses bras, me broyant les os. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Cela dura un petit moment. Sa prise ne se desserra pas et la mienne non plus. Mes oncles enfoncés dans sa peau du dos ne semblèrent pas le déranger. Ou alors, il n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur mes réactions.

- **_Je suis désolé ! _**Lâchais-je très bas, sans vraiment y avoir pensé au préalable.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'excusais, mais je le faisais. Peut-être pour tout en fait, pas seulement pour ma réaction plus qu'excessive. La jalousie m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais compris que Conrad et sa fille avait été dans la même chambre. Mon cœur déchiré en deux, j'avais réagis avec violence. Comme trop souvent.

Il relâcha mon corps un peu plus à chaque minutes passé, pour finalement m'inviter à m'installer sur le banc à pierre, à quelques pas de nous. Côte à côte, nous regardions les poissons dans le petit lac artificiel. Tournant le dos à la villa Cullen pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Ma tête vint basculer sur l'épaule de Conrad, qui se dégonfla comme un ballon.

- **_J'ai cru que tu avais passé la nuit avec elle. Me justifiais-je, mal à l'aise. _**

- **_Je sais et j'en suis désolé. Mais, je suis un peu en colère contre toi. Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal. Imagine qu'elle est porté plainte contre toi. _**

- **_Je sais et j'en suis désolé ! _**Chuchotais-je, tristement n'y ayant pas pensé avant.

Conrad passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant fermement contre lui.

- **_Je ne peux plus continuer Léa. Cette situation me tue à petit feu. Et je vois bien que tu ne contrôle plus tes émotions. _**

Je le savais, mais l'entendre le dire à voix haute me compressa mon cœur.

- **_Je t'ai vu parlé avec Jasper hier. J'ai failli perdre mon sang froid, Léa. Et regarde ta réaction à l'instant. _**

Ma tête se releva un peu plus vers lui. Nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- **_On s'est expliqué. _**Chuchotais-je le voyant frissonner, alors que je posais mes lèvres délicatement sur son menton.

- **_Comptes-tu me briser entièrement ?_**

Je serais mes bras avec force autour de lui, essayant de ne pas craquer. J'avais pris ma décision inconsciemment depuis des jours. L'heure était venue de faire face à mes choix.

- **_Je ne veux pas te mentir, Conrad. J'aime toujours Jasper._**

- **_Je le sais. J'ai vu votre façon d'être lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce. Et c'est encore pire lorsque vos corps sont proche l'un de l'autre. _**Dit-il sévèrement.

- **_Laisse-moi parler et arrête de me couper la parole, idiot._** Bougonnais-je lui pinçant la hanche.

Il poussa un petit « aie » qui me fit sourire.

- **_J'aime Jasper et je ne pourrai jamais oublier mon histoire avec lui. Cependant, _**repris-je fermement en le voyant prêt à me couper malgré ma réprimande, **_nous sommes d'accord sur plusieurs point concernant nos relations. _**

Tient, Conrad était tout ouïe pour le coup.

- **_Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Trop de rancœur. Trop de non-dit qui nous boufferont de l'intérieur. Puis, il y a sa copine maintenant …_**

Je m'interrompis pour me redresser un petit peu. Conrad me fixait avec inquiétude.

- **_Il a quelqu'un d'autre qui a pris sa place au fil du temps, dans mon cœur._**

- **_Léa..._** souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- **_Un homme qui m'a montré des facettes caché de ma personnalité. Qui m'a appris à vivre et non pas à survivre. J'ai mis ma vie entre ses mains durant deux putains d'années et il ne m'a jamais lâché même quand j'ai été horrible avec lui. _**

- **_Un homme intéressant et surement amour ! _**Souffla Conrad fermant les yeux fortement. **_Léa, si tu me dis que l'homme en question c'est Murray... Je le tue ! _**

Un petit rire me prit.

- **_Non idiot... c'est de toi dont je parle._**

Son regard enflammé me transperça.

- **_Léa, ne me fait pas espérer... je t'en supplie._**

- **_Conrad, j'ai pris ma décision... mais... une peur s'empare de moi lorsque je pense à nous. _**

- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- **_Je tiens trop à toi, Conrad. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, sinon mon monde ne tourne pas rond. Si notre histoire ne fonctionne pas, je risque de perdre beaucoup plus qu'un compagnon. C'est ce qui me terrifie. Je préfère vivre avec ton amitié et tourner autour de toi et de ta vie, plutôt que de tout perdre._**

Cornard m'attira a lui si fort que le souffle me manqua. J'étais à moitié couché sur lui et à moitié sur le banc.

- **_Je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à tout pour toi Léa. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter. Tu m'appartiens. _**

Je le savais. Je voulais le croire de toutes mes forces. J'avais confiance en Conrad. Les deux dernières années avaient été riches en émotion. J'étais passée par tous les stades, par toutes les émotions physique et mentale. Conrad n'avait jamais flanché. Ne m'avait jamais quitté. Il m'avait même soigné et prit soin de moi encore plus après l'accident de voiture. Il connaissait toute mon histoire. La vraie histoire. Celle que je cachais au plus profondément de moi. Celle qui aurait anéanti mes proches davantage. Celle que Carlisle ignorait. Celle que tous ignorait, sauf James et Conrad. Le premier était mort assassiné. Le second voulait m'offrir une vie meilleure et m'aimer.

Je relevais la tête lentement. Ma bouche se retrouvait au niveau de son menton. J'y déposais un baiser doux et sentis Conrad frémir de plaisir. Cela me fit chavirer. Je bougeais un peu plus pour me redresser sous son regard aimant.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Avec une lenteur exagérée, mes lèvres finirent par entrer en contact avec les siennes. Tout mon corps frémi à ce contact. Une explosion de saveur. Conrad prit les choses en main au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Une de ses mains se posa dans le bas de mon dos, me maintenant contre lui, l'autre sur ma nuque, m'invitant à ne pas quitter ses lèvres. Ce qui était hors de question à l'heure actuelle.

Bon dieu, ce type était doué. Un dieu vivant pour me combler. Et ce n'était qu'un putain de baiser. Le meilleur de ma vie en réalité. Je gémis lorsque sa langue titilla ma lèvre inférieure. Y voyant une invitation, Conrad glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ce fut ma perte. Mes mains quittèrent son torse fort et musclé pour ses... cheveux. Coupé très court, je ne pouvais pas les attraper et les tirer, ce qui me contraria. Je le sentis sourire.

- **_Un problème, ma belle ?_**

Je quittais sa bouche à contre cœur et plantais mes dents dans son cou. Assez fort pour lui faire ressentir une douleur, mais pas assez pour le marquer à vie. Il en aurait une petite marque, par contre. Ce qui réchauffa mon entrejambe. Mince, mon corps était en feu en réalité. Conrad avait poussait un grognement à mon attaque. Ses bras me cinturèrent à la taille pour me dégager de lui.

- **_Sauvageonne ?_**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, alors qu'un petit bruit de porte attira notre attention. Quelqu'un venait dans notre direction. Avec un gros regret, je repris place sur le banc près de Conrad, alors qu'il se massait la nuque embarrassé. Surement pour cacher ma marque également.

- **_Euh... Désolé mais on passe à table. Nous apprit Alice très, très mal à l'aise._**

- **_Je ne mort pas, Alice._** Dis-je dans un grand sourire tandis que Murray ricanait, mauvais.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les cotes qui le fit finalement toussoter.

Conrad attrapa ma main, alors qu'Alice retournait dans la maison.

- **_Euh... ça t'ennuie si on évite de trop l'ébruiter? _**Dis-je difficilement.

Conrad serra les dents fortement.

- **_je veux juste profité de toi Conrad... sans personne dans l'équation._**

Il se détendit un peu plus à cet aveu.

- **_Je vais faire des efforts mais ne te garantit rien !_**

- **_Merci beau gosse. _**

Conrad leva les yeux en l'air avant de m'embrasser une dernier fois chastement et de prendre la route. Il entra dans la salle à manger avant moi. Je repérais deux chaises vides. Le plus loin possible de la femme en bleue. Murray se leva à moitié mais Conrad lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

- **_Tout va bien... On peut tous se détendre et savourer notre dernier vraie repas avant le retour à la base._**

Je fis la grimace, Lindlay en fis de même.

- **_Vous partez ce soir ? _**Souffla Bella un peu sur la défensive.

Je me tournais instinctivement vers Conrad. Cependant, ce fut Lindlay qui prit la parole à ma grande surprise.

- **_Léa devait avoir une semaine de congés. Nous sommes en retard de deux jours sur le programme... nous prenons la route après le repas._**

Elle avait parlé d'une voix neutre qui me laissa sans voix. Comme si être ici la contraignais plus qu'autre chose. D'un côté, je pouvais comprendre. Elle n'était là que pour Murray...

C'est là que j'eu la révélation du jour. Putain, je n'en revenais pas.

- **_Tu me surveille ! _**M'indignais-je, mon corps tourner complétement vers elle.

Elle se trouvait entre Murray et Alice. Un silence de plomb s'en suivi.

- **_Putain, je croyais que tu étais là pour Murray_**. Grognais-je contre moi-même, n'ayant pas compris la supercherie plus tôt.

- **_Effectivement, _**dit-elle avec plus de délicatesse, **_j'ai reçu des ordres. _**

- **_Nous ne pouvions pas venir ici sans Lindlay._** Expliqua Murray, récupérant ma main dans la sienne.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** M'indignais-je ; retirant ma main. **_Deux agents du FBI ne sont pas assez pour ma sécurité ? Et d'abord, je n'ai besoin d'aucun de vous pour prendre soin de moi. _**

J'entendis un « c'est reparti pour un tour » à l'autre bout de la table, qui me fit un pincement au cœur. D'accord, j'étais la chiante de service. Parfait. Prenant une grande inspiration je me remis droite sur mon siège.

- **_Les patates Edward, s'il te plait._**

Il en resta sans voix. Comme le reste de l'équipe. Ils voulaient avoir un petit soldat sage et obéissant. Très bien. Ils allaient l'avoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey voici pour aujourd'hui... alors ? <strong>

**toujours dans vos attentes ? :)**

**bon weekend sab**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir à vous :)**

**Je vous souhait à tous une très bonne année 2014 :D**

**en espérant amour, réussite et amitié !**

**et aussi de très bonne lecture ! ;)**

**donc voici ma petite contribution, pour cette nouvelle année. **

**a bientôt (certainement ce weekend)**

**bisous à vous sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 :<strong>

**Un Trio et/ou Un duo.**

Sa main se balader avec finesse, ce qui était un exploit, de la base de mon cou à ma tête. De temps en temps, il laissait perdre ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Une sensation exquise. Mon nez contre son cou, j'inspirais et expirais-le plus lentement possible. J'étais calme. Sereine. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. L'autre main de Conrad était posée dans le bas de mon dos. Me maintenant contre lui. Lové tous les deux sur le divan, nous ne regardions pas vraiment la télévision.

- **_Euh... j'y vais, j'ai un entraînement dans dix minutes._**

Je relevais le visage pour trouver Murray debout à l'entrée du salon.

- **_a tout à l'heure_**. Souffla Conrad.

- **_Un entraînement ? _**

- **_Tire !_** Chantonna Murray.

Je hochais la tête souriante et j'eus droit à un sourire de mon meilleur ami. Murray sans alla, mais revient sur ses pas prestement.

- **_je peux vous dire que c'est bizarre ?_**

J'arquai un sourcil alors que Murray avait toute l'attention de son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

- **_que veux-tu dire ?_** Questionna Conrad.

- **_De vous voir tous les deux en couples... c'est bizarre pour moi._**

J'eus aussitôt un mouvement de recul. La main de Conrad quitta mon cou et mon dos.

- **_Non_**. S'exclama brusquement Murray. **_Je suis vraiment très heureux pour vous. Vraiment. Ne changez rien surtout... c'est juste qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que... ben vous formez un couple !_**

Il nous fit un grand sourire, puis s'éclipsa pour de bon maintenant.

- **_je vais me préparer. Je reprends dans une demi-heure._**

Conrad hocha la tête pensive. Instinctivement, je me baiser pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- **_tout ira bien._**

- **_Je n'arriverai pas à jouer la comédie. _**

- **_si... tu le feras pour me protéger. _**

Conrad roula des yeux. Je me dirigeais au pas de course dans la salle de bain. Une petite douche rapide avant de revêtir ma tenue de combat du jour. Nous avions rendez-vous à dix heures dans le gymnase pour des entraînements au corps à corps. Nous étions revenus hier soir et j'avais « dormi » avec Conrad dans son appartement. Murray nous avait rejoints ce matin pour mettre au point notre petit numéro. Nous avions décidé de surtout rien ne révéler à personne. Pas même à Lindlay. Notre relation devait être secrète pour le moment. Pour plusieurs raisons, mais la principale était : la jalousie et la rancœur. J'avais encore les bases à apprendre et je devais lier des liens dans mon groupe... pas m'en faire des ennemies. Un petit coup à la porte me tira de mes réflexions.

- **_entre !_**

Conrad ne se fit pas prier.

- **_J'y vais._** Dit-il son regard incandescent.

- **_D'accord. On se voit plus tard ? _**

- **_Nous aurions bien l'occasion de nous croiser, ma puce. _**

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage avant de m'offrir un baiser digne des plus beaux films hollywoodien.

- **_ça va aller ?_** Risque-t-il me serrant fort contre son torse.

- **_Oui. Je suis une fille forte. _**

- **_Une femme très forte !_** Me reprend–t-il doucement. **_Fait attention à toi._**

Il m'embrasse rapidement une dernière fois et quitte la salle de bain. Merde... je sors vraiment avec lui. Et putain, c'est le pied total.

*/*

J'arrivais au gymnase d'entraînement avec cinq minutes d'avance. Ceux en avance, virent tout de suite demander de mes nouvelles et surtout me féliciter pour la leçon que j'avais mise à ses voyous.

- **_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es avec nous ? Sérieux, tu es la plus forte du groupe. Les mecs y compris._** Lâcha un de mes camarades tout sourire.

- **_Je dois faire mes classes, comme tout le monde_**. Dis-je simplement.

Le quartier maître de seconde classe Brett et Lindlay finirent par arriver. Les deux me regardèrent intensément et finirent par nous demander de rentrer et nous échauffer. Lorsque je passais devant le quartier maître Brett, il m'arrêta de la main.

- **_ravi de vous revoir._**

- **_Merci monsieur._**

- **_Vous avez eu le temps de vous tenir en forme ?_**

- **_Oui, monsieur._**

- **_Parfait. _**

Il me laissa entrer et je rejoignis au pas de course mon groupe. On s'échauffa pratiquement une demi-heure, puis on se mit deux par deux pour des combats. Je commençais avec une femme. Je retenais mes coups le plus possible, mais lorsqu'elle tomba à terre pour la vingtième fois, on fut forcé de changer de combattant. Les supérieurs décidèrent de me faire combattre avec un homme. Grand, costaud mais pas très rapide. Je tournais autour de lui le plus souvent pour le désorienter.

- **_arrête de bouger._** Beugla-t-il attirant quelques regards.

Bon, en fait tout le monde avait arrêté son combat pour nous épier. Une femme si frêle contre un colosse ce n'était pas tous les jours. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et il chargea comme j'avais intuité. Je glissais sur le matelas assez difficilement, mais trouva un point sensible. Je frappais en retenant tout de même ma forte, la cuise proche de son genou. Il couina de surprise. Me redressant je vis son regard noir. Il chargea comme un bison dans ma direction. Je fis un pas de cote au dernier moment et frappa en plein dans ses côtes avant de m'éloigner rapidement de lui.

- **_vous avez reçu un très bon entraînement, soldat Cooper. _**

- **_Merci, monsieur. _**

Le quartier maître Brett arrêta le combat vu l'état d'essoufflement de mon partenaire.

- **_de la gymnastique pour vous soldat... vous manquez cruellement de souplesse. Vous allez devoir arrêter de pousser les altères également._**

Le soldat m'envoya un regard noir. Putain, je n'avais pas gagné un ami encore.

- **_avec moi?_** S'amusa le quartier maître Brett, prenant place sur le tapis, pied nu.

- **_avec plaisir. _**

J'aurais dû refuser. Putain, j'aurais dû. Il commença par des coups faciles, que j'esquivais sans problème. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite... à un rythme assez lent. Puis, il décida de changer la cadence. Ses coups se firent plus rapides. Avec plus de force également. Il m'attaquait dans tous les côtes ne me laissant pas de répit. Je repoussais tout à chaque fois. Sauf... une. Qui révéla être crucial. Je vis son poing s'abattre dans mon ventre sans rien pouvoir y faire. Merde. Ma respiration fut bloquée. Il avait mis de la force, le con. Beaucoup de force.

- **_t'es dingue ou quoi ?_**

J'étais plié en deux. Incapable de me redresser pour le moment. J'avais tout de même reconnu cette voix. Murray. Il ne devait pas avoir un cours de Tire ? Relevant la tête, je vois mon meilleur ami arriver vers nous furieux.

- **_depuis quand tu tape une femme, Brett?_**

- **_depuis que c'est le soldat le plus douée de cette base._** Cracha mon quartier maître, nous surprenant tous. **_Du moins, la meilleure depuis des années. _**

- **_Si tu veux attirer l'attention de Conrad ou moi, tu t'y prends très bien. Mais, je te garantis que tu ne gagneras pas. _**

Murray allait monter sur le tapis de combat.

- **_non._** Dis-je difficilement**_. Il est à moi_**.

Murray ne quittait pas des yeux le quartier maître, prêt à lui faire bouffer son coup bas.

- **_j'ai bien envie de lui faire regretter son attitude._**

- **_Je sais... imagine mon état à moi._** Soupirais-je un sourire dans la voix.

Cette fois, il tourna le visage vers moi, tandis que je me redressais complètement.

- **_Conrad, va me tuer si je te laisse combattre._**

- **_Laisse là jouer avec notre quartier maître!_** Entendis-je la voix cruelle de Conrad claquer dans l'air.

On tourna tous la tête ou le corps vers les hauteurs. Conrad était avec trois des chefs principaux de la base militaire. Donc le chef du FBI, remarquais-je.

- **_Ravi de vous revoir, Léa._**

- **_Moi aussi monsieur._** Dis-je bêtement.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, qu'il me rendit.

- **_mes hommes ont pris soin de vous, un peu trop peut-être._** Rajouta-t-il inclinant le visage sur le côté.

- **_C'est grâce à eux, que j'ai survécu, monsieur._**

Il inclina le visage un peu plus, avant de tapoter le dos de Conrad.

- **_tu te sens capable ?_** Souffla mon homme, le visage colérique.

- **_Oui. Fait-moi confiance._**

- **_J'ai confiance. _**

Conrad me fit signe de reprendre le combat. Murray fit demi-tour à contre cœur. Je me replaçais devant le quartier maître deuxième classe Brett et attendit.

- **_de nouveau partante ?_**

- **_Plus que jamais ! _**Dis-je avec dédain avant de m'élancer vers lui, telle un aigle.

*/*

- **_ça te fait mal ?_** Se renseigna Conrad, retirant le sac de glaçon de ma mâchoire.

- **_J'ai vu pire_**. Répondis-je lui donnant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.

Il me foudroya du regard en se reculant un peu plus. Je fis aussitôt la moue. Ce qui fit rire Murray. Evidement.

- **_même pas capable de tenir une journée sans éclaboussure de sang_**. Chantonna presque Murray.

- **_Va au diable_** ! Dis-je avant de lui tirer la langue.

Il fit de même.

- **_Bon, j'ai faim_**. Trancha Murray sautant sur ses pieds.

- **_Tu as toujours faim._** Dîmes Conrad et moi en même temps.

Nous étions dans les cuisines du réfectoire. Nous étions venus récupérer un sac de glace pour ma mâchoire. Le quartier maître Brett m'avait donné un coup de poing qui m'avait paralysé la mâchoire une seconde ou deux. J'allais avoir un bleu épouvantable d'ici à demain. Tant pis. En même temps, je lui avais fracassé l'arcade sourcilière. Ça compensait. On sorti des cuisines sous quelques regards insistant. Ce fut pire dans le réfectoire. La nouvelle avait vite circulé !

- **_Je vais rejoindre ma bande !_** Scandais-je secouant la main vers les deux gars.

- **_Fait gaffe à ton cul,_** grogna Conrad doucement.

- **_Toujours beau brun. _**

Camilia déjà assise me faisait signe de les rejoindre. Elle se trouvait avec Anna, Tim et Stan. Ce dernier me décrocha un clin d'œil et je prier mille dieu pour que Conrad n'ai rien remarqué.

- **_ça va mieux, beauté ?_**

- **_Oui, merci._**

Je pris place en face de Camilia ou un plateau m'attendait sagement.

- **_Il ne t'a pas loupé le con._** Grogna Tim fixant avec exagération ma mâchoire.

Je soulevai les épaules et entama mon repas, en priant fortement pour que les deux gars à ma table reste tranquille. Sinon, Conrad n'en ferai qu'une bouchée.

- **_dans deux semaines, nous auront finis_**. Chantonna Anna. **_Je n'aurais jamais cru y arriver._**

- **_Tu t'en sors bien._** Lui dis-je gentiment.

- **_Me reste encore les cordes. J'y arrive toujours qu'à moitié. _**

- **_On peut s'entraîner si tu veux. Je n'y arrive pas non plus !_** Lui rappelais-je en grommelant.

Cela lui tira un rire.

- **_ouais... mais tu compense avec toutes les autres épreuves. Surtout le tir._**

Elle n'avait pas tort, fis-je mentalement. On discuta ainsi durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. De temps en temps, Murray et Conrad rencontraient mon regard. Nous étions toujours aux aguets les uns des autres. Un tic inévitable après avoir passé deux ans ensemble à travers le pays. Fuyant mon frère et ses hommes de mains.

Après le repas, on décida d'aller se reposer dans le coin repos non loin de nos dortoirs. Enfin, je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ma chambre depuis... ma prise d'otage. J'avais l'impression que c'était si longtemps. Pourtant pas tant que ça. J'envoyais un clin d'œil joueur à Murray et Conrad avant de filer hors du réfectoire.

*/*

Dans la salle de repos, mon petit groupe me laissa tranquille et je pu rester en tête à tête avec mon appareille photos. Du moins, jusqu'à que mon objectif capture une chose qui attira un peu plus mon attention.

- **_De la compagnie !_** soufflais-je doucement.

Tout le monde se tendit un peu. Le soldat que j'avais capturé avec mon appareille photo entra dans la salle de repos parcourra la pièce des yeux pour finir sur… moi. Bon dieu, pensais-je posant mon appareille sur la petite table devant moi.

- **_Soldat Cooper, vous_** **_avez de la visite. _**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Moi de la visite ? Impossible.

- **_Suivez-moi. _**

Ce que je fis sans tarder. La curiosité était plus forte que l'inquiétude à ce moment-là. Le soldat qui normalement est de garde au portail marche d'un pas rapide. Son arme bien accrochée à la ceinture. Il est un peu stressé. Je monte dans la jeep et me laisse conduire jusqu'à la grande porte principale. En deux secondes, je reconnais la personne qui est venu me rendre… visite. Une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Avant que le soldat sorte du véhicule, je lui demande une faveur.

- **_Appelez immédiatement l'agent Styles ou Parker. _**

- **_Déjà fait soldat. Ils m'ont demandait de venir vous cherchez. _**

- **_Ils sont d'accord pour cette visite ?_** m'étranglais-je.

- **_Pas vraiment._** Siffla-t-il jetant un coup d'œil vers un des bâtiments nous entourant.

Je fis aussitôt de même en sortant du véhicule. Ils étaient là. Ils veillaient sur moi. J'en étais certaine. D'accord, j'allais devoir me débrouiller avec mon visiteur surprise. Du moins ma visiteuse !

Les deux autres gardes me jetèrent un coup d'œil méfiant avant d'ouvrir le portail pour rejoindre la femme de l'autre côté. Elle me regardait, m'analysait depuis ma sortie de la Jeep. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais moi-même fait de même

- **_Léa_**. Dit-elle la gorge enrouée.

- **_Florence !_** soufflais-je en retour relevant la tête pour lui faire comprendre les choses.

Elle comprit puisqu'il baissa la tête. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle comme des tentacules. Ce n'était pas le froid, puisque le temps était clément aujourd'hui.

- **_Que fais-tu ici ? _**

- **_J'avais besoin de te voir. De te parler. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Ma mère avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à une caserne militaire. Ce n'était pas juste pour me voir ou parler. Je refusai d'y croire en tout cas. Ma mère n'était plus vraiment la même femme. Elle était plus frêle. Son teint pâle.

- **_Tu es ma fille. _**

- **_Non,_** fis-je serrant les dents. **_J'ai arrêté d'être ta fille il y a des années._**

Elle se ratatina un peu plus sur elle-même.

- **_Je vais donc redemander la raison de ta visite, Florence ? _**

Ma génitrice ce mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis laissa ses bras pendre autour de son corps.

- **_Ton père… il… _**

Un sanglot éclata. Cela me compressa le cœur pour une raison que j'ignore. Je n'aimais pas ressentir cela. Non, je n'aimais pas du tout.

- **_Parle ! _**

Ma voix avait claqué durement dans l'air, tellement qu'un des soldats sursauta puis porta sa main à son arme. Je levai aussitôt les mains en l'air. Il retira sa main.

- **_Désolé, tout va bien. _**

Au même moment le téléphone sonna. On jeta tous (ou presque) un coup d'œil à l'immeuble en face du portail de garde. Le soldat qui était venu me chercher décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

- **_Soldat au rapport._**

- **_… _**

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Le soldat se racla la gorge et me tendit le téléphone.

- **_Fait chier !_** grognais-je me dirigeant vers lui. **_soldat Cooper au rapport._**

- **_Que veut ta mère ? _**

- **_Aucune idée. _**

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure maintenant. Conrad m'apaisait. Il était le seul à y arriver en une fraction de seconde. Même Murray n'y arrivait pas aussi facilement.

- **_Tu veux que je vienne ?_**

J'avais envie de dire « oui ». Cependant, je me retiens de justesse. Je devais gérer mes problèmes toute seule. C'était vital.

- **_Je vais me débrouiller. _**

- **_Prend ton temps._** Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse qui me détendit.

- **_Je rendre directement à ton appartement ensuite. _**

- **_D'accord, je vais t'attendre_**.

Je raccrochais sans rien ajouter. Nous étions sous écoute après tout.

- **_Mon chef m'attend. Tu as cinq minutes pour_** **_m'expliquer, ensuite je devrai partir._**

Ma mère biologique en resta bouche bée. Peut-être parce que mon ton était neutre. Comme si je parlais à une inconnue. Un des soldats tiqua également.

- **_Ton père… il demande le divorce. _**

Cela me fit bizarre. M'étonna aussi.

- **_Et_** ?

Mince, je n'avais pas réussi à camoufler mes émotions dans le son de ma voix.

- **_Il demande le divorce pour se marier avec une autre femme. Il me trompe depuis des mois. _**

- **_En quoi cela me concerne ? _**

- **_Je l'aimais Léa. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je l'aimais réellement. _**

Elle semblait sincère.

- **_Mais, maintenant que je sais qui il est vraiment je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. _**

Voilà. Nous y étions. Ma mère avait un goût amère de trahison et voulais ce venger.

- **_Qu'à tu à m'offrir ?_**

- **_Avant tu dois me promettre une chose ! _**

- **_Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire une chose pareille. Je suis un soldat, mes action son sous contrôle. _**

- **_Tant mieux, c'est d'une protection que je vais avoir besoin. _**

Là, j'y comprenais plus grand-chose.

- **_Je peux t'écouter… mais rien te promettre. _**

Florence Cooper resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Analysant sûrement mon offre dans tous les sens. Finalement, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher sa bombe.

- **_Ton père était au service de ton frère. _**

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Ton père travaillait pour James. Depuis des années. _**

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma. Plusieurs fois d'affilé. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Le même soldat y répondit. Je savais qu'y c'était.

- **_Dite lui de venir. Vite ! _**

Le soldat lui répéta mes mots mâchaient. Bredouillé.

- **_Continue._**

- **_Nous avions des problèmes d'argent. La banque voulait nous prendre la maison. Ton père à paniquer. _**

- **_Donc il a demandait à James de l'aider ? _**

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'une voiture vient s'arrêter près de l'autre véhicule faisant crisser les pneus. Ma mère fronça les sourcils, puis bougonna quelques monts lorsque Murray et Conrad sortir du véhicule.

- **_je t'écoute,_** fis-je revenant vers elle.

Les deux agents du FBI, se postèrent de part et d'autre de moi. Sans un mot. Sans un regard pour ma personne. La seule qui comptait pour le moment était Florence Cooper. Les deux agents sur le garde à 100%.

- **_oui. Ton père à demander de l'aide à James. Ce qu'il a refusait. En fait, il nous a même rit au nez._**

- **_Quand étais-ce ?_**

- **_Quelques semaines après t'avoir croisé au centre commercial. Tu sais durant la période de Noël._**

Elle grimaça. J'en fis de même Ce souvenir était encore douloureux pour moi. Ce jour-là, mes proches avaient compris qui j'étais réellement et mon père m'avait traîné dans la boue.

- **_quelques jours après la rencontre entre ton père et ton... James..._** ce reprit-elle face à mon regard noir, **_nous avons reçu un courrier._**

- **_Laisse-moi deviner_**, grognais-je, **_la banque vous laissez un délai._**

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche mais la refermant tout en hochant la tête.

- **_Oui. Ton frère est ensuite revenu à nous. Nous donnant un ultimatum. Soit ton père travailler pour lui, soit …_**

- **_il m'offrait en peinture._** Sifflais-je.

- **_Toi ou ta sœur. _**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la langue pour ne pas hurler. James était le pire des connards.

- **_donc il a choisi de travailler pour lui ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Que devait-il faire ? _**

Ma mère regarda un peu autour d'elle, sûrement mal à l'aise puis indiqua le sac qui se trouvait sur la table du soldat.

- **_vous trouvez un carnet contenant toutes les informations à ce sujet._**

Mon regard alla trouver celui de Conrad.

- **_j'y vais_**. Lâcha-t-il peu amicale.

Visiblement, il ne portait pas ma mère dans son cœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir vu que c'était identique pour ma part. Conrad fouilla un instant puis ressortie un calepin rouge. Ma mère secoua la tête pour toute réponse lorsqu'il lui présenta.

Conrad l'ouvrit, le feuilleta et me le tendit. Le visage crispé. Je compris vite pourquoi.

- **_transaction immobilière ?_**

- **_Oui. Ton père et quelques hommes de mains de James ont fait beaucoup de mal dans notre ville. Vous trouverez toutes les familles qui ont dû vendre pour rien du tout leur maison. James a vendu ensuite ses biens à d'autres personnes. En triplant la somme. _**

L'enfoiré. Et mon père était dans le coup.

- **_je vais devoir informer mes supérieurs et les agents du FBI._**

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_Tu risques d'être interrogé et peut-être même accusé de complicité. _**

- **_J'ai déjà tout perdu Léa. Fait ce que tu veux de ce carnet. _**

Ma mère me fit un pâle sourire, puis tourna les talons sans ajouter mot.

- **_pourquoi fait-t-elle ça ?_** Risqua Murray complément sidéré.

- **_Surement pour avoir bonne_** **_conscience. Ou pour se faire pardonner dans un sens._** Chuchotais-je la voyant disparaître dans sa voiture.

Une fois le véhicule hors de vu, on rentra à la basse. J'allais devoir encore me replonger pour quelques heures dans mon passé avec mes supérieurs. Géniale.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? <strong>

**bon pour la petite informaiton il reste exactement ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(roulement de tambour) **

**...**

** 2 chapitres pour cloturer cette histoire ... hey oui, je sais... déjà !**

**... donc le chapitre 30 pour faire un chiffre rond... et un bonus :)**

**... dons si vous avez des envies ou quelques petits détailles qui devrait celon vous être repris... **

**merci de me le faire savoir par message MP ou REVIEW... **

**merci par avance, bonne soirée et bonne semaine. **

**sabrina**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bon vendredi tout le monde. **

**voici le chapitre 30. **

**oui, déjà 30 chapitres :)**

**nous reste donc plus beaucoup à cette histoire. ^^**

**simplement un autre chapitre... :)**

**j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**en tout les cas, j'ai adoré partager avec vous cette histoire. **

**je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir partager à cette petite création. **

**je vous souhaite à toutes et tous un bon weekend. **

**gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**Sab**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 :<strong>

**Guerrière.**

Mes pieds étaient lourds. Encore trois kilomètres, m'encourageais-je mentalement. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à montrer les genoux. Mes pieds étaient plus traînant qu'au début du parcours.

- **_Allez, allez, un peu de nerf... ils vous restent cinq minuscules kilomètres._**

J'essaie d'ignorer la voix du quartier maître deuxième classe Brett. Rien à faire. Il me fait mal à la tête depuis notre combat, la semaine dernière. Le sac sur mon dos peser exactement dix kilos. Le nombre de kilomètres que nous devions courir ce matin. Un putain de matin. J'avais été réveillé à l'aube par le quartier maître Lindsay. Absolument pas désolé, elle nous avait jeté de l'eau au visage grâce à une bouteille. Elle m'avait rendu mon splendide regard « T'es conne ou quoi ? ». Match nul pour le coup.

Depuis deux jours, nous étions réveillées à l'aube pour une marche de cinq à dix kilomètres. Nous étions tous sur nos gardes, puisque nos évolutions pouvaient tomber n'importe quand.

Mon pied trébucha un peu plus sur un caillou et un grognement sorti de mes lèvres. Mes deux amis Stan et Tim rigolèrent un peu avant de se reprendre très vite.

- **_Un problème soldat Cooper ?_**

- **_Non, monsieur. _** Criais-je du mieux que je pouvais.

Le quartier maître Brett remonta jusqu'à moi au pas de course et m'analysa grandement.

- **_Encore cinq kilomètres Soldat ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde._**

- **_Non, monsieur. _**

Je le soupçonner de faire expert de me faire parler pour évaluer mon état réelle. Il perdit contre moi. Il fit signe à la Jeep qui vint à lui.

- **_Au ce retrouve au camp, Soldats. Bonne chance à tous._** Rajouta-t-il dans un grand rire.

- **_Oui, Monsieur. _**

La formation de trente soldats novice avait parlé d'une même voix forte et dure. Tous nos supérieurs disparurent les uns après les autres durant le kilomètre suivant. Sans un mot. Ce qui m'alerta. Stan aussi. Il me jeta un petit regard inquiet, je lui souris en retour.

- **_Un test ?_**

- **_Quoi d'autre ?_** Questionnais-je, joueuse en retour.

Les soldats au début de formation s'arrêtèrent. On en fit de même

- **_Il se passe quoi ?_**

Mon regard alla dans tous les sens. Nous étions dans la campagne. A quelques kilomètres de la base militaire. Nous étions en formation de quatre par ligne. Nous étions à découvert. Pas bon.

- **_à terre ! _**Siffla un type à l'avant.

On exécutable aussitôt. La route ou nous étions était la principale. Tous à terre on attendit dans le silence le plus profond. Étrangement, je n'avais plus mal nulle part. L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines. J'adorais ça !

- **_dingue cette fille. _**Souffla Tim, analysant mon grand sourire.

- **_J'aime le danger ! _**Dis-je très bas en retour.

Un bruit au loin vint nous titiller les oreilles. Une voiture.

- **_par groupe de deux... dans le faussé._**

J'administrai un clin d'œil joueur à Stan et Tim et me mis à rouler sur le dos pour sortir de la route principale et atterrir dans le fossé. Deux groupes assez équitable de chaque côté. On se terra. Les herbes hautes nous cachaient plus ou moins. Lorsque le véhicule vint plus vers nous on se colla les uns aux autres contre la butte. Le véhicule roulait très, très lentement. Un seul mouvement, un seul faux pas et nous étions fichu. Ma tête se releva un petit peu. Je vis la Jeep nous dépasser. Le quartier maître Lindlay et deux autres soldats de grade supérieur.

- **_au rapport, Quartier Maître. _**

- **_RAS pour le moment. Ils ont compris notre petit manège!_**

- **_Je contourne par l'ouest. Point relais dans 10 minutes._**

- **_Noté !_**

Ouais... nous étions en plein dans un test de survit. Lorsque le véhicule s'éloigna, on resta sur nos gardes. Nous avions tous dû entendre les informations. A nous de jouer nos cartes maintenant.

- **_oh fait quoi ?_** Entendis-je un soldat souffler un peu trop fort.

Mon regard croisa celui de l'autre côté de la route. Riley. J'avais retenu son prénom facilement car il était juste devant moi dans le classement. À quelques points d'écart. Malgré son visage emplit de peinture de combat, j'y voyais clairement ses pupilles grandes ouvertes. Le corps près à l'attaque. Presque en rampent il rejoint les arbres de l'autre côté de la route. Un lieu plus ou moins abrité. On fit la même chose par petit groupe pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Stan, Tim et moi arrivaient dans le dernier groupe. Riley commença à donner ses idées.

- **_le mieux c'est de faire deux groupes. Un vers le sud. L'autre vers..._**

- **_l'ouest ! _**Terminais-je pour lui.

Il me regarda surprit, comme tous les autres.

- **_Ils sont à l'ouest. Ils veulent sûrement nous faire venir par l'Est. On sait qu'un petit groupe s'y trouvera. On les neutralise. On entre. _**

Ma voix était calme. Neutre. Pourtant tout le monde m'avait entendu.

- **_tu es sur de toi ? _**Réclama Stan à mes côtés.

- **_C'est ce que Murray et Conrad auraient fait. J'en suis certaine. _**

Il hocha la tête et les groupes se firent très rapidement.

- **_le premier groupe qui entre, sera celui de l'Ouest !_** Fit Riley.

- **_On doit contourner par le grillage extérieur et traverser les gymnases d'entraînement. _**Lui expliquais-je. **_Nous serons la plus part du temps à découvert. _**

On se regarda un très long moment. Je réajuste mon sac et attend le signale.

- **_Il nous faut un code._**

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure pourtant, je sais que beaucoup m'écoute. Pour une raison que j'ignore tout de même On réfléchit tous. Puis, Stan décide de parler.

- **_le premier groupe qui entre sur la base doit couper le cordon du drapeau. _**

Le regarda tous avec des grands yeux.

- **_Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?_** Risqua un soldat.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait raison. Le drapeau était au centre de la base. N'importe qui pourrait voir que le drapeau n'y était plus.

- **_on va se faire prendre les gars! _**Bougonna un autre soldat.

- **_D'accord. _**Dis-je d'un ton glacial, avant de poser mon sac à terre.

Sur une des poches de mon sac, j'attrape une craie blanche et la coupe en deux. J'en donne une à Riley visiblement très étonné.

- **_on doit se la jouer discret. Couper une corde et faire tomber un drapeau en milieu d'une base militaire ce n'est pas très... discret._** Dis-je roulant des yeux.

Beaucoup secouèrent la tête. Bien. Sur une branche de l'arbre je fis alors un dessin géométrique. Un rond avec un trait le barrant en diagonale.

- **_Ça, signifie... nous sommes en route. Tout va bien._**

J'appliquais sur une autre branche un autre dessin. Le sigle mathématique Pie.

- **_ça, signifie... nous avons le contrôle !_**

- **_Et si tout va mal ? _**Réclama un soldat peu sûr de lui.

Je traçais deux triangles inversé l'un dans l'autre.

- **_Si le chemin est impraticable tracé ça. Ensuite trouvé un nouveau chemin. D'autre question ?_** Quémandais-je sur mes gardes.

- **_Ou on doit faire ses dessins ?_** Souffla Stan réactif.

- **_Sur les murs._** Trancha Riley, se dressant complètement. **_Bonne chance Léa. _**

- **_Bonne chance, Riley._**

Il me serra la main, et tourna les talons avec son groupe. Je repositionnai mon sac avant de me lancer au pas de course vers l'ouest. Nos pas son silencieux. Nous avons progressait depuis le début de notre service militaire. Dans quelques jours notre formation de base allait être terminée et nos futurs postent attribué. J'avais plus ou moins hâte. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on zigzagua entre les arbres de la forêt, mais un véhicule passa non lion de nous. On stoppa net. Tous à terre éloigné les uns des autres, on attendit. Le véhicule allait lentement. Doucement. Ils analysaient la moindre chose suspecte. Je retiens ma respiration lorsqu'un second véhicule arriva. Je retiens un grognement en voyant le quartier maître poser un pied à terre.

- **_Ils ne doivent pas être loin. J'en suis sûr ! _**Bougonna-t-il donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

Ma respiration se coupa, heureusement il remonta dans le véhicule. Et fini par disparaître trop lentement à mon goût. La tension dans mon corps se fit plus présente.

- **_on ne doit pas être loin. Trouvons se putain de gymnase ! _**Bougonna Stan, se levant avec précaution.

On en fit tous de même et reprit notre marche avec plus des stress et aux aguets. On décida de quitter le chemin et couper à travers bois. On arriva devant un grillage aussi grand qu'un homme. On fit une légère coupure pour ne pas attirer l'attention et entra sur le terrain militaire. Quelques mètres plus loin, on entendit des bruits et des tirs.

- **_nous sommes au niveau du stand de tir. On doit prendre plus à l'Ouest pour tomber sur l'arrière du gymnase._** Souffla Stan.

- **_Ou alors on coupe à travers le stand de tir ? _**Proposais-je. **_On monte par le toit et on tombe sur gymnase. _**

Il me regarda bouche bée.

- **_c'est dangereux. On n'est pas obligé de risquer nos vies non plus ! _**Bougonna l'un des soldats.

Je failli rire, mais me retient de justesse.

- **_Stan ?_**

Il secoua la tête vivement, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- **_d'accord, vous continuez dans cette direction. Vous contournez tout le groupe et on se retrouve au gymnase. Trouver un endroit sûr et attendait notre signale._**

Les soldats ne savaient plus quoi faire. Un peu beaucoup perdu avec les nombreuses informations qu'on leur donné depuis le début du test.

- **_au boulot les gars._**

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que je pris la direction du stand de tir. Les voix se rapprochaient. Les tirs aussi.

- **_évite de te faire tuer ! _**Souffla Stan tendu derrière moi.

- **_Promis ! _**

Du moins, je voulais y croire. Il y avait pas mal de monde. On se trouvait à quelques pas des premiers tireurs. Tous des gars super entraînaient. Presque des tueurs nés. Je me souviens de certain visage.

- **_putain, des agents du FBI._** Dis-je faisant claquer ma langue.

Stan pâli.

- **_c'est Murray ? _**Risqua-t-il pointant un type dos à nous.

- **_Ouep. _**Grognais-je.

On s'approcha encore un peu pour être à porter de voix. En fait, nous étions accroupi près des tonneaux emplit de sel pour l'hiver. A l'abri des regards.

- **_tu as des nouvelles du test finale ? Questionna_** un type à Murray.

- **_Non. Conrad ne veut pas qu'on s'en occupe. _**

- **_Tu crois qu'elle y arrivera ?_**

- **_Oh que oui. _**Rigola-t-il me compressant le cœur. **_La personne au monde la plus capable pour ce test c'est elle... croit moi. _**

L'homme rigola avec lui. Mon sang bouillonna dans mon corps.

- **_ta petite copine ne l'aime pas trop par contre. Elle est prête à tout pour la faire perdre. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle personnellement._**

Tout mon corps se tendit. Celui de Stan et Murray également.

- **_tu parles du quartier maître Lindsay ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui. Elle à une dent contre ta petite protège. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**S'étrangla-t-il, posant son arme à terre.

L'homme souleva les épaules, puis se mit en position pour tirer. Stan et moi on en profita pour disparaître.

- **_marche normalement. _**Dis-je très bas à mon ami, passant derrière la longue rangé de tireur.

A ma grande surprise, aucun ne tourna le visage vers nous. Première mission, réussis. J'ouvris la porte menant au bâtiment d'armurerie et vis la longue file d'attente pour prendre et poser les armes. Je souris à deux trois personnes l'air de rien. Stan m'imita.

- **_c'est quoi ? _**M'étonnais-je passant mon regard sur du matériel à notre gauche.

- **_Les billets pour le paintball. Et ça... _**souffla-t-il rêveur,**_ les pistolets à billet. _**

Il avait l'air d'un enfant dans un grand magasin de jouer. On attendit moins de deux minutes, avant de prendre le plus rapidement et discrètement possible le couloir sur notre droite. Personnes sur notre chemin. Stan en premier monta sur l'échelle au fond du couloir menant sur le grenier et les toits. J'en fis de même

- **_le velux._** Dis-je doucement.

Il l'ouvrit avant moi, tandis que je posais mon sac à terre. J'attrapais mes jumelles et commença à chercher notre groupe. Rien. Personne.

- **_allez les gars... _**soupirais-je fouillant les environs durant de longue, longue minutes. **_Allez... allez... _**

- **_Là !_**

Stan vit le symbole avant moi. Bien. Il avait réussi. À deux bâtiments se trouvait un symbole rond avec une flèche. Parfait !

- **_à nous de jouer. _**Souris-je grandement.

- **_Tu es sur de toi ?_**

- **_Oui et non. _**Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Stan me regarda de longues minutes, puis fini par me sourire.

- **_tu es un bon soldat et tu as eu le meilleur entraînement de la base avec tes deux types du FBI._**

- **_Euh... merci !_** Dis-je gène.

- **_J'ai confiance en toi._**

Il me tapota l'épaule puis ouvrit le velux plus grand pour se hisser. Il fut sur le toit en deux poussé. Il m'aida ensuite à le rejoindre. Nos sacs toujours à l'intérieur du grenier.

- **_on reviendra plus tard, les chercher._**

Stan hocha la tête. Je pris la tête en m'avançant sur le toit, dos et corps à moitié plié en deux. En fait, j'étais presque à quatre pattes prêtes éviter la moindre chute. Nous étions haut, très hauts. On arriva vers le bout du toit. Plus le choix. Nous allions devoir sauter.

- **_un... deux... trois !_**

Notre impulsion était bonne. On arriva sans encombre sur l'autre toit.

- **_facile._** S'amusa Stan.

On fila vivement jusqu'au bout du toit. On se pencha en avant pour voir la distance à sauter. J'en perdis mon sourire. C'était loin...c'était super loin. Plus loin que l'autre immeuble du moins.

- **_euh... je crois qu'on devrait se rendre. Lâcha_** Stan dans mon dos.

- **_Hors de question. _**Pestais-je. **_Lindlay veut me voir échouer... je refuse de la laisser gagner !_**

Stan me tapota le dos compatissant. On analysa les lieux de longues minutes, puis je me lançais. Avec difficulté. Mon pied rata le rebord du toit et je me retiens de justesse avec les mains.

Stan sauta derrière moi allant un peu plus loin et me retient par les épaules. Il me ramena loin du bord en quelques secondes.

- **_ça va ? _**Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Je crois. Merci, Stan ! _**

Il expira tout l'air de ses poumons puis on rit le plus bas possible.

- **_vivement que l'exercice finissent. Je n'en peux plus moi._**

Je lui souris en retour en hochant positivement la tête.

- **_ça doit faire deux ou trois heures, non ?_** Demandais-je.

- **_Peut-être. _**

On resta assis quelques minutes pour reprendre notre souffle. Le test était épuisant physiquement et mentalement. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Stan se tourna vers une petite fenêtre qui donner dans le gymnase ou nous avions rendez-vous. Son visage devient froid et sérieux.

- **_euh... là on est dans la merde. _**

Oh que oui, réalisais-je les yeux grand ouvert. Par la fenêtre on vit tout le groupe de soldat sans exception retenue par nos supérieurs. Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas nous faire repérer, je poussais la fenêtre. Elle coulissa sans difficulté. Géniale. J'arrêtais tout lorsque le quartier maître Lindlay entra dans le gymnase suivi du quartier maître Brett. Le groupe de soldat rassemblait en rond au milieu du gymnase.

- **_bon on fait quoi maintenant ?_** S'étrangla ce dernier marchant comme un lion en cage.

Lindlay ne répondit pas.

- **_le grand directeur veut qu'on la retrouve avant la prochaine heure. Sinon, on annule tout et on est bon pour signer l'alarme générale._** Grogna-t-il.

La grande porte s'ouvrit puis claqua. Murray et Conrad arrivèrent sur leurs grands chevaux. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Ou peut-être de deux grands crans.

- **_Signer l'alarme !_** S'énerva Conrad.

- **_On a encore une heure._** Soupira Brett.

- **_Rien à foutre. Imagine qu'elle soit blesser ou autre ? _**

- **_Elle n'est pas seule. Persifla_** Lindlay croissant les bras sur son torse.

- **_S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je t'en tiens personnellement responsable. _**Dit Conrad un peu trop calmement.

Elle ne dit mot mais regarda Conrad froidement. Cette conne me tapait sur le système. J'allais lui montrer que j'étais plus forte qu'elle.

- **_signe l'alarme, Brett. _**Fit Murray durement. **_Elle doit rentrer en un seul morceau._**

- **_Pourquoi en fait-vous tout un plat. Si elle est si forte que ça, elle doit y arriver non._**

Conrad passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tira dessus avant hurler presque à la mort. J'en restai bouche bée.

- **_S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... je n'y survivrai pas. Pas cette fois ! _**L'entendis-je dire torturé.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans cet état. Il me broyait le cœur. Murray posa une main sur son dos, Conrad s'en dégagea.

- **_calme-toi, bordel. Tu l'a connaît il ne lui arrivera rien._**

Murray eu droit à un regard made in Conrad. Glacial.

- **_je vais la trouver et la ramener. Déclenche l'alarme ou je démonte cette caserne pièce par pièce._**

Ma décision était prise. Je sortis les deux pistolets de ma cheville et en donna un à Stan bouche bée.

- **_les pistolets à billets. _**Lui dis-je ajoutant un clin d'œil.

- **_Je t'adore. _**

Il posa un baiser sur ma joue, puis se posta à la fenêtre de gauche. Je pris celle de droite.

- **_à mon signale tu tires sur les trois gardes de ton côté. Je m'occupe des deux autres et de miss pimbêche._**

- **_Et pour les deux du FBI ? _**Se renseigna-t-il joueur.

- **_Le premier qui a fini !_** M'amusais-je poussant la fenêtre encore un peu plus.

J'essayais de calmer ma respiration au plus possible. Mes mains étaient un peu tremblantes. Je devais faire le vide putain. Le vide. Je fermais les yeux et inspira en grand. Stan attendait sagement le TOP départ. Ce que je fis après avoir réussis à calmer mes muscles.

- **_Top. _**Dis-je naturellement.

Ma première balle toucha l'homme en face de moi. En plein dans le dos. Ma seconde balle toucha le quartier Maître Brett sur l'épaule. Ma troisième balle trouva le sein droit de miss pimbêche. Elle cria très fortement, m'arrachant un grand sourire de fierté. Ma prochaine cible fut plus rapide. Conrad était à terre, entre les soldats.

- **_tricheur !_** Hurlais-je en ouvrant la fenêtre en grand.

- **_J'ai loupé le mien aussi._** Fit Stan en pointant Murray du doigt.

Tous les présents dans la pièce nous regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- **_surprise ! _**Dis-je ouvrant grand les bras.

Nous étions en haut du toit, les regardant tous avec hauteur. Étrangement, je me sentais puissante. Une sensation nouvelle qui me faisait plus que plaisir.

- **_quoi ? On a réussi non ? _**Bredouillais-je dans un petit sourire en coin.

Toujours pas un son.

- **_allez les gars, il ne reste que deux agents debout, mais ils ne font pas parti du test ! Si ?_**

- **_Descend !_**

La voix de Conrad me fit sursauter. J'en lâchais même mon arme à terre.

- **_euh... tu vas me donner la fesser ?_** Dis-je vraiment sérieuse.

Il c'était redressait et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, mais la tension entre nous était... palpable. Il m'en voulait. Il c'était vraiment inquiété.

- **_je crois que je vais rester en haut... jusqu'à que tu sois calme ! Précisais-je_**, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche.

On se regarda un petit moment, sans bouger. Murray eut du mal à ne pas venir me chercher lui aussi. La porte s'ouvrit une fois encore et le grand directeur, le commandant Fields, fit son apparition. A sa suite plusieurs autres personnes. Dont le sous-directeur du FBI, le commandant Robert. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il me pointa du doigt.

- **_vous pouvez descendre, s'il vous plaît ?_**

Sa voix était neutre. J'avais même beaucoup de mal à détermine s'il était en colère ou non. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Stan qui tout à coup faisait de tête de moins.

- **_mauviette !_** Soufflais-je dans sa direction.

J'allais faire demi-tour quand je me rendis compte d'une chose importante.

- **_euh... comment on fait pour descendre ?_**

- **_Putain, elle va me tuer cette fille. _**Grogna Conrad, recevant une tape amical par Murray dans le dos.

- **_Par ou vous êtes venus ?_** S'enquit le chef de la sécurité, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je rougis grandement, Stan se tapa le front du plat de la main.

- **_mauvaise idée, monsieur. On a failli se tuer la première fois !_** Lui dit-il.

Je lui donnais un coup dans les cotes lorsque Murray et Conrad perdirent leurs sang-froid. Le visage blême ils nous regardaient tous dans l'attente.

- **_euh... on a sauté de toit en toit ?_**

Ma voix était monté très haut dans les aigus, à telle point que j'eus l'impression que cela sonna plus comme une question.

- **_de toit en toit ?_**

- **_Depuis le centre de tire. On est monté sur le toit des resserves à munitions et … de toit en toit._** Fis-je en soulevant les épaules.

D'accord, maintenant ils me prenaient pour une dingue. Conrad siffla entre ses doigts et avança jusqu'à se retrouver en dessous de nous. Ses yeux étaient deux puits noir, sans fond qui me donnèrent le vertige.

- **_Écoute-moi très, très attentivement Léa. Tu as trois choix, possible. Pas un de plus. Je te conseille d'écouter attentivement avant de répondre._**

Il leva son indexe. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche.

- **_numéro un : tu repars par les toits et tu te caches de ma main qui a envie de te claquer le fessier. Durement ! _**

Je gémis avant de fermer les yeux.

- **_numéro deux. _**

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son pouce et son index dresser devant son visage.

- **_tu descends par l'échelle qu'on va installer sans te casser le petit doigt, un muscle ou un putain de bout de corps qui t'appartient. Tu ne pourras certainement pas fuir la branler que je vais te mettre. Mais, tu seras à terre !_**

- **_Conrad tu … _**

- **_troisième point._** Me coupa-t-il le visage colérique.

Il était même plus que ça. Je n'avais jamais eu autant peur de sa réaction que... là. Conrad était effrayant.

- **_Tu descends sans te tuer. on discute avec les supérieurs pour savoir comme une femme pas encore diplômer arrive à entrer sur une putain de base militaire comme si nous étions dans une cours de récréation... je te laisse tranquille et ensuite je prendrais la décision pour te faire payer les dix années que je viens de me choper en moins de trois heures. _**

Le silence froid, distant et incroyable me donna le tournis. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Pas quoi lui dire.

- **_je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Mais, je vais bien. _**Dis-je le plus délicatement possible.

- **_Descend Léa. Je suis à deux doigts de venir te chercher ! _**

Je roulais des yeux tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer d'autres personnes.

- **_le camion est là._**

Je fis un pauvre petit sourire à Conrad et Murray avant de me retourner pour trouver le camion de pompier en dessous de nous.

- **_salut ! _**S'amusa le type sur la grande échelle qui arrivait dans notre direction.

Stan éclate de rire lorsqu'il regarde mon visage assez fier.

- **_Trop cool._** Dit-il passant un bras autour de mes épaules. **_Putain, Léa tu as réussi le test._**

- **_On a réussis le test._** Le repris-je avant d'attraper la main que me tendant le soldat sur son échelle.

- **_Madame ! _**

- **_Merci. _**

Stan me suivi de près. Je vis tous les soldats qui étaient dans le gymnase venir en courant jusqu'à nous en nous applaudissant et criant des « hip hip hip hourra ».

On nous fit sortir de l'échelle et me retrouva nez à nez avec le grand chef de la base, le commandant Fields.

- **_Mademoiselle, je crois qu'on va avoir une longue... très longue conversation._**

- **_Bien monsieur._** Dis-je baisant la tête.

- **_Il en va de même pour votre acolyte. _**

Stan inclina le visage vers lui. Plus personne ne rigolais pour le coup. L'ambiance était vite retombée.

- **_je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures. En attendant... prenez une douche, manger et surtout reposez-vous._**

Il fit alors une chose incroyable. Il me tapota le bout du nez avec son pouce.

- **_je vais tout de suite appeler Charlie. Il a presque eu un arrêt cardiaque en apprenant votre exploit incroyable d'être hors de porter durant trois longues heures._**

Je lui fis un pale sourire. Le groupe fini par être renvoyer dans pour repos. Le test avait duré un temps beaucoup plus long que prévu. A cause de moi sûrement. Murray me serra dans ses bras, dès que la voie fut libre. Conrad attendait derrière lui, sans me quitter des yeux. Il me serra contre lui, longtemps. Mes muscles eurent bien du mal ensuite. J'étais fatigué. Épuisé physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Et de savoir que les deux hommes qui comptait le plus pour moi mort de peur, n'était pas. Un sanglot retenti. Le miens. Murray me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Me broyant les os. Mes jambes cédèrent. Plus rapide que qui conque il me porta tel une jeune mariée.

- **_je suis là. Tout va bien. _**

- **_Ne me déteste pas, Murray. Je n'y arriverai pas sinon. _**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et prit la direction de son appartement. Conrad resta au loin. Mon regard croisa le sien. Mon ventre se tordit. Une forte envie de vomir me prit. Il m'en voulait. Tout mais pas ça, pleurais-je intérieurement. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire ne nous suivre, mais ils tournèrent les talons. Disparaissant dans la direction opposée. Mes larmes se déversèrent aussitôt sur mes joues.

*/*

J'avais pris une douche. Une longue douche chaude. Ensuite, j'avais eu droit avec les autres gars du test à un repas copieux et même à un vrai bon dessert emplit de crème. Riley et Stan ne me quittait pas d'un pouce. Tout comme Murray. Aucune trace de Conrad depuis deux heures.

- **_Ils nous attendent ! _**Murmura Murray me caressant doucement la joue de son pouce.

- **_Tu as eu des nouvelles ? _**Risquais-je les yeux emplit d'eau.

- **_Laisse-lui du temps, Léa. Il a flippé à mort. Il a cru au pire. Et moi aussi. _**

Je secoue la tête doucement. Trois heures en mission et il devenait dingue. Comment allions nous faire plus tard ? Sur un vrai terrain ? C'était impossible. Voilà, la grande révélation de la journée. Je ne pouvais pas être sur le terrain et être avec Conrad. Nous allions nous tuer exceptionnellement sinon.

Murray nous avait mené Stan et moi au bureau du grand chef. Le FBI est plusieurs autres étaient présent aussi.

- **_vous pouvez attendre dehors, agent Styles ! _**Fit sans me quitter des yeux.

Murray ferma la porte derrière, nous laissant avec les hauts dirigeants. Une longue, très longue séries de questions s'en suivit. On resta dans le bureau une bonne heure. Lorsqu'on quitta le bureau, on laissa derrière nous plusieurs plans avec notre centre de frappe.

- **_alors ?_** Risqua Murray tandis que je réclamais un énorme câlin.

- **_Je crois qu'ils sont impressionner et que différentes mesures de sécurité vont être mis en place. _**

- **_Il n'y a que toi pour foutre le bordel dans un camp militaire. _**

- **_Désolé !_** Bredouillais-je avec un bâillement.

- **_Vient, il est temps de te mettre au lit. _**

- **_Il fait encore jour. _**Bougonnais-je.

- **_Ma puce, vu ta journée, tu as besoin de plus de huit heures de sommeil. Croit moi. _**

Je me laissais conduire hors des bureaux administratifs le cœur lourd. Dormir? J'en avais plus que besoin. Mais mon cerveau refusé toujours de me laisser cette occasion. Je dormais à tout cassé une heure par nuit. A ce rythme-là, j'allais mourir de manque de sommeil. Lorsqu'on entra dans l'appartement de Murray, le silence nous accueilli.

- **_prend ma chambre._**

- **_Non. Je vais utiliser celle de Conrad. _**

Murray serra la mâchoire, mais me laissa faire. La chambre de Conrad était simple. Rien de personnel ou de privée. Une seule photo pourtant attira mon attention. Une photo de nous trois, prise à Sydney dans le parc. Murray, Conrad et moi souriant et insoucieuse. La bonne époque. Je donnerai tout pour être loin d'ici et être avec eux, comme durant notre fuite. On s'amusait tellement bien. Nous étions trois, sans compte à rendre.

- **_va le chercher._** Sanglotais-je attrapant le bas de son t-shirt, tandis qu'il allait tourner les talons.

Il se rapprocha de moi puis ferma fort les yeux. Posant son front contre le miens.

- **_laisse-lui du temps. _**Murmura-t-il.

- **_Je vais le perdre. _**

Mes larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas le faire fuir. Pas lui. Murray ne dit mot. Il le savait lui aussi. Il le sentait.

- **_Dort Léa._**

Il m'embrassa très tendrement sur le front, puis ferma la porte de la chambre derrière moi.

Après être resté un moment immobile, je retirais mes vêtements et emmitoufla sous la grosse couette de Conrad en sous-vêtement. Attendant que le sommeille vienne me chercher.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**:)**

**Envie d'avoir le dernier chapitre ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bon lundi tout le monde.**

**voici le point final à cette histoire. **

**je suis un peu triste de la finir... mais il faut bien un "the End" quand meme :)**

**j'espère vous avoir fait vivre une belle aventure avec ses personnages... **

**je l'apprecie tout aussi parceque j'ai commancé avec les personnages de Twilight **

**pour finir avec mes propres personnages. encore plus flaté car cela vous a fait plaisir :P**

**bref, un très long chapitre... le plus long pour le moment avec presque 21 pages ! **

**(soit 10000 mots) **

**je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et a très vite pour une nouvelle histoire... **

**sabrina**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 :<strong>

**The End.**

Des bruits. Des paroles chuchotaient. Un objet qui tombe à terre. Un grognement. Le silence. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Je risque de perdre connaissance d'un moment à un autre. La porte s'ouvre lentement. Se referme avec plus de force que nécessaire.

_**- Putain.**_

Conrad !

Mon sang arrêta de circuler. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent. Nous y étions. Je l'entendais bougonner quelques mots inaudible, puis le lit penche du côté de mon dos. Avec un effort surhumain et surtout des grognements étouffé Conrad fini par s'allonger totalement dans le lit. Le silence reprend place. Son corps inerte près de moi, me poussa à me détendre un peu. Il était là. Tout allait bien se passer.

_**- Ne fait pas semblant ! **_L'entendis-je dire très bas, d'une voix presque torturé.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournai vers lui. Conrad était allongé de tout son long sur le dos. Un bras reposant sur ses yeux, comme pour se protéger. Cela me compressa le cœur.

_**-Je peux partir si tu veux... c'est ton lit !**_ Lui dis-je la voix cassé.

Il ne dit mot. Le silence se prolongea. Très longtemps. Je cru même qu'il c'était endormi lorsqu'il parla d'une voix monotone, fatigué.

_**-Pratiquement deux ans et demi à veiller comme un dingue sur toi. Deux ans à ne pas dormir les nuits de peur que tu en sortes pas indemne. C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? En sautant de toit en toi ?**_

Mon cœur se serra. J'eu même eu du mal à reprendre ma respiration. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard, tellement la douleur que je ressentais été horrible.

_**-J'ai besoin de toi.**_ Dis-je dans un sanglot bruyant.

_**-J'ai besoin de contrôler. Avec toi je n'y arrive pas !**_

J'eu envie de vomir. Mon corps entier se tétanisa. Conrad du le sentir, puisqu'il retira son bras de son visage et se tourna vers moi. Je pleurai. Mes pleurent résonné dans toutes la pièce et à chaque sanglot je me ratatiné un peu plus sur moi. Je n'étais plus qu'une petite boule humaine dans un grand lit.

_**-Léa ?**_

Je fus en un claquement de doigts entre deux bras solides et chaud. Mon monde était là. Contre lui. Je le savais plus que tout. Il ne pouvait plus en être autrement. Il sentait l'alcool. Conrad avait bu de l'alcool. Du whisky sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_**-Léa, non dieu, respire !**_

J'ouvris la bouche, un filet d'air entra. Mon corps se relâcha un peu. Pas totalement.

_**-tu me rends dingue, ma puce. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi...**_

Ma bouche se colla à la sienne. Il en fut surprit. Conrad voulu me dégager, mes bras virent entourer son cou. Ma bouche bougée contre la sienne. Il me le rendait plus ou moins.

_**-Conrad, je t'en supplie. **_Miaulais-je passant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_**-Non, Léa. Je serai incapable de me contrôle. **_

_**-je ferai tout pour toi. Tu m'as donné presque ta vie Conrad. Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Je te promets... je … ne me quitte pas... Je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrai pas sans toi. Trop... dur... **_

Ma bouche attaqua la sienne avec plus de vigueur. Je fini par le mordre durement au niveau de la lèvre inférieur. Il lâcha un cri.

_**-Conrad... **_miaulais-je soulèvent mes hanches pour venir la coller à son sexe... tendu.

Mince, il était pire que ça. Pas tendu. Dur comme la pierre. J'ai amené ma bouche au niveau de la sienne. Quand sa langue a effleuré ma lèvre, j'ai eu littéralement le souffle coupé. Mon corps c'est tendu d'un coup contre lui.

_**-Léa…**_

_**-Ne t'arrête pas.**_

_**-Jamais. **_

L'entendre c'était tout aussi excitant que son toucher. Il savait de surcroit d'instinct comment me combler. Mes mains caressaient ses épaules larges. Son cou. Ses cheveux. Je me devais de le toucher. Pour ma survie mentale. Conrad à écarter mes jambes un peu plus avec les siennes. J'ai couiné contre sa bouche. Nos corps s'enchainaient parfaitement. Conrad c'est alors mis à frictionner nos sexes entre eux.

_**-Oh… oui… **_

Ma voix n'était qu'une plainte étouffée. J'ai fait remonter son t-shirt pour lui retirer. Sentir sa peau sous moi c'était dix fois mieux.

_**-Ton tour. **_

Il a retiré mon t-shirt d'un mouvement brusque. Ses mains se sont aussitôt enrouler autour de mes seins. Mes mamelons étaient tendus à l'extrême. J'étais à califourchon sur lui. Nos yeux se frottant sans cesse.

_**-Tu es si belle. **_

J'ai poussé un grognement en écartant ma bouche de la sienne. J'en voulais plus. Pas le temps pour les préliminaires. Pas cette fois. Nous avions trop tardé lui et moi. Beaucoup trop.

_**-J'ai envie de toi. Je t'en prie. **_

_**-Doucement Léa. Laisse-moi faire. **_

_**-Je vais devenir dingue si je ne t'ai pas en moi, Conrad. **_

Un sanglot à éclater dans l'air. Il a aussitôt encadré mon visage de ses mains.

_**-Hey, ma belle ? **_

_**-J'ai besoin de toi. Tout de suite. **_

Une larme à glisser le long de ma joue pour venir se perdre entre ses mains. Conrad m'a embrassé du bout des lèvres tendrement avant de soupirer fortement.

_**-D'accord. **_

Il s'est rallongé de tout son être sur le lit et à allonger le bras pour la commode de nuit. Il en a ressortie un préservatif.

_**-Aucune toi de tout, sinon je risque de perdre les pédales. **_

J'ai ris malgré moi, avant de m'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. D'une main j'ai attrapé le préservatif dans la sienne. J'ai ouverts l'emballage sans le quitter des yeux. J'ai fini par lui mettre et avancer son sexe en moi.

_**-Enfin… **_

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Conrad à passer ses bars autour de moi, tandis que mon corps reposer sur le sien. Totalement en moi, nous ne bougions pas.

_**-Ma Léa d'amour !**_

J'ai souris avant d'attraper son téton dans ma bouche. Il a couinais, puis à donner un coup de rein en guise d'avertissement.

_**-Oh !**_

J'ai aussitôt recommencé. Lui aussi. Finalement, Conrad a pris les devants en effectuant de long et grand vas et vient m'envoyant au fils du temps dans un autre monde… celui de l'amour. De notre amour.

*/*

Nous étions toujours dans le lit. Nus comme des vers. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Conrad non plus visiblement. Le soleil était prêt à se lever d'un moment à un autre.

_**-la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. **_L'entendis-je dire, avant de m'embrasser sous l'oreille.

J'étais sur le côté, la tête posé sur son torse. Lui sur le dos. Nos jambes entremêlées. La couverture nous couvrant qu'à partir de la taille. J'avais ainsi le plaisir de voir son torse musclé monté et descente au rythme de sa respiration, mais surtout la possibilité de jouer avec mes doigts sur ce torse.

_**-je risque de te prendre encore et encore si tu n'arrêtes pas ! **_Lâcha-t-il sensuellement avant de capturer mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents.

Je ris doucement. Il tira sur mon oreille.

_**-cinq fois n'est pas assez pour toi ?**_

_**-Non... pas quand c'est avec toi, ma puce ! **_

Je rougis violement, tandis qu'il échangeait nos rôles. Je me retrouvais sous lui, le dos contre le matelas. Lui au-dessus près à me rendre folle encore.

_**-Hey, les dingos du sexe, je me casse avant que le petit déjeuner soit fini. A plus !**_

Conrad m'embrassa sur le bout du nez, puis se leva souplement du lit, m'arrachant une plainte.

_**-j'ai faim aussi, bébé. Désolé !**_

Il attrapa un caleçon dans son armoire, puis sortie de la chambre pour rattraper Murray. Je les entendis discuter et rire quelques secondes, puis Conrad revient dans la chambre, claquant la porte.

_**-tu as dix minutes, princesse !**_

Je roule des yeux avant de me lever plutôt difficilement du lit. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain de Conrad, lorsqu'il siffla entre ses dents.

_**-quoi ? **_M'enquis-je me retournant vers lui.

_**-Approche !**_

Sa voix n'était plus du tout joueuse ou autre. Ce qui m'inquiéta. Conrad attrapa mes hanches et me retourna dos à lui.

_**-quoi ? **_Dis-je une fois de plus, tendu.

_**-Ta cicatrice... elle est rouge vif... tu as des bleus sur le fessier et tu as des égratignures. **_

Avec un peu de mal, je me tournais vers lui pour voir son expression. Il s'en voulait.

_**-Je ne veux plus jamais parlé de cette cicatrice, Conrad. Elle est ce que je suis maintenant. Elle est rouge car j'ai fait beaucoup d'exercice. Rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas mal. Et ton douché et très agréable.**_ Dis-je posant mon front contre son torse. _**Pour le reste, j'ai un peu abusé avec mes déplacements durant le test. **_

Il se tendit contre moi et je me maudis d'avoir relancé le sujet.

_**-Conrad, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je ne voulais pas...**_

_**-risquer ta vie ? **_Claqua sa voix durement.

_**-Te faire peur !**_ Bougonnais-je l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Il se détend un peu. Ce qui me rassura.

_**-file à la douche … soit rapide !**_ Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que son sexe dressait reposer entre nos deux ventres.

Le problème ? J'avais envie d'autre chose qu'une douche. Il le comprit lorsque ma jambe se leva pour entourer sa taille. Ma main qui ne tenait pas son bras, s'enroula autour de son sexe. Je me hissais sur la pointes des pieds et le fit glisser en moi. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il siffla entre ses dents, tandis qu'il m'emplissait une fois encore.

_**-Léa, bébé...**_

_**-un coup rapide et fort ! Tu as cinq minutes. **_Dis-je attrapant son téton entre mes dents.

Il le fit. Ce fut une baise puissante qui libéra les dernières tensions entre nous. J'eu droit à deux secondes sous la douche. Le temps de faire couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps emplit de sueur. Je sautais dans un pantalon kaki, des baskets et un débardeur noir. Mes cheveux attaché en chignon, je rejoignis Murray et Conrad dehors. Le soleil était déjà levé. Et il n'était que sept heures du matin.

_**-Prête ?**_

Je secouais la tête en direction des deux super mecs face à moi et on se dirigea vers la cantine de la base militaire dans un silence... reposant. J'avais enfin l'homme de mes rêves. Et un ami extraordinaire. Maintenant, j'allais devoir finir ma formation. Réussir mon examen et choisir une affectation. En incluant Conrad et Murray dans mes choix évidement.

Oui… j'allais encore devoir la jouer futé sur ce coup-là.

*/*

_**Un an plus tard…**_

*/*

Mes talons claques contre le carrelage du hall d'entrée.

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Je n'étais pas la seule. Ce bruit raisonné dans tout le bâtiment. Du moins, j'en avais l'impression. L'accueil était à ma gauche, trois employées. Trois hommes. Je suivais les gens autour de moi et attendit mon tour pour parler à un des trois agents de cette immeuble. Ce fut mon tour au bout d'une ou deux minutes.

_**-Madame ?**_

L'homme était plutôt jolie garçon. Grand, musclé, il me fi un sourire charmeur auquel je répondis légèrement.

_**-Bonjour, je suis le Soldat Cooper. Je viens récupérer mon accès et prendre mon poste aujourd'hui.**_

L'homme me regarda une seconde étonnée, mais ne dit mot. Il tapa sur son ordinateur plusieurs choses, puis releva le visage vers moi.

_**-un instant, je vous prie.**_

L'homme décroche son téléphone, compose un numéro abrégé.

_**-Le soldat Cooper vient de se présenter...**_

-…

_**-oui, bien sûr monsieur. **_

L'homme raccrocha sans m'accorder un regard. Son attitude était toute différente, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Il tapa de nouveau sur son clavier sans ne m'accorder aucun autre regard. Les gens derrière moi s'impatiente. Tout comme moi.

_**-un problème ? **_Risquais-je.

_**-Non, madame. Nous attendons juste votre supérieur hiearchique. **_

Je hochai la tête, puis me poussa sur le côté pour laisser la place à une autre personne. Mais l'homme hocha négativement la tête.

_**-veuillez mettre votre main ici.**_

Il pose sur le comptoir une sorte de feuille blanche. Je posai la main et attend.

_**-Merci. **_

Il récupéré la feuille quand on me tapota gentiment l'épaule. Je tombe nez à nez avec... l'agent Reid.

_**-bonjour, Léa.**_

Ma bouche formé un « O » parfait.

_**-Seigneur, c'est vous mon chef de service ?**_

Il rit doucement, puis me donna un badge que je du accrocher à ma veste.

_**-vient.**_

L'agent Reid m'invita à le suivre jusqu'au portique métallique comme dans les aéroports. Un type me demanda de poser mon sac à main sur un tapis roulant. Et un autre bipa ma carte magnétique. Lorsque je fus de l'autre côté, Reid me rendit mon sac.

_**-bienvenue au FBI, Mademoiselle Cooper.**_

_**-Merci. **_Souris-je grandement, encore un peu surprise d'être sous la direction de cet homme.

C'est quand même lui, qui avait mis Murray et Conrad sur mon dos durant ses trois dernières années. Qui avait sauvé ma vie à plusieurs reprises de ce fait. Et grâce à lui j'avais un meilleur ami et un compagnon. Comment allais-je faire pour ne pas l'idolâtrer ? De plus, c'est lui qui avait suivi l'affaire Holly du début à la fin.

_**-nous travaillions aux dixièmes étages. **_

On monta dans l'ascenseur avec plusieurs autres personnes.

_**-l'heure de pointe.**_ S'amusa plus ou moins Reid, avant de saluer plusieurs personnes autour de nous.

Ouais, il devait en connaître. Heureusement pour le moment, je passais assez inaperçu. On arriva finalement à notre étage. Des téléphones sonnaient déjà. Une fille scannée des documents. Une autre attendait son tour. Un type courait à l'autre bout du couloir. Un autre revenait avec un café dans les mains.

_**-la mini jungle ! **_ Souffla Reid, m'administrant un clin d'œil. _**Suis-moi, petit scarabée. **_

Je roule des yeux, tout en lui emboitant le pas. On alla jusqu'au bout du long couloir, passant devant plusieurs bureaux ouvert. On tourna sur la droite, puis entra dans un bureau.

_**-nous y sommes. **_

L'agent Reid tapota un bureau vide du plat de sa main.

_**-voici ton nouveau domicile, Léa. J'espère que tu t'y plairas.**_

_**-Moi aussi.**_ Souris-je posant mon sac dessus.

_**-Notre service est chargé de trouver toutes les informations pour les personnes en infiltrations. C'est assez simple la plus part du temps, mais des fois... **_

Il fit une grimace assez rigole, je ne pus retenir mon rire.

_**-bon... sinon, si tu passes cette porte tu trouveras mon bureau. Beaucoup de monde vont et vient et tu risques de voir beaucoup de beau monde. Ton rôle principale est de ne rien voir, rien entendre et ne rien dire. Compris ? **_

_**-Oui, monsieur ! **_

Ma voix avait claqué comme durant ses derniers mois. Durement. Je vis sa lèvre se soulever et m'offrir un sourire.

_**-on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. Bon sinon, comment vont mes deux infiltrés préférés ?**_

Je m'installe sur ma chaise et lui apprend deux trois derniers nouveauté sur Murray et Conrad. Dix minutes plus tard, un type entre et nous regarde perplexe. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part discuter avec Reid qui est gentiment assis sur mon bureau. Un sourire idiot sur le visage. Qu'il perd d'ailleurs en voyant son employé.

_**-Hamilton, voici votre nouvelle camarade de jeu.**_ Trancha-t-il, se levant du bureau.

_**-Soldat Cooper.**_ Me présentais-je serrant la main de l'homme.

Il est assez grand. Blond. Des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il semble en forme et m'analyse de la même façon. Avec plus d'insistance. J'entendis Reid rire.

_**-Juste Léa Cooper. Tu n'es plus soldat, mais un agent.**_ s'amusa-t-il.

Je m'empourpre et reprend place sur mon siège.

_**-les mauvaises habitudes.**_ Souffla l'agent Hamilton.

Il s'installe au bureau en face du miens. Durant les minutes qui suivent on me présente trois femmes et un autre homme. Tous de mon service. En moins d'une demi-heure, j'ai retenue tous les noms et leurs emplois. J'ai aussi compris ma tâche dans ses locaux. Tout à coup, je me retrouve à être la secrétaire de plusieurs autres personnes. Fabuleux. Je me retiens de grogner. C'est ce que je voulais après tout.

La matinée se passa bien. Plutôt bien même. A midi, je fus invité à manger avec les employés du service. L'immeuble disposé d'un restaurant avec coin cantine pour pouvoir apporter ses propres repas. Ce qui était appréciable. Je fis connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes. Je discutais avec le groupe lorsqu'un des hommes présents autour de la table fit un petit commentaire sur ma personne à son voisin. Je n'entendis pas le propos mais son voisin devin blanc comme linge.

_**-Arrête !**_ grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment_**. Je n'ai pas envie de te suivre sur ce coup. **_

_**-De quoi as tu peur ? **_

_**-Mec évide de te mettre cette femme à dos ! Crois-moi !**_

Les deux hommes avaient l'attention de tout le moment maintenant. Faut dire qu'ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment et parlé assez fortement.

_**-Pourquoi ?**_ s'étonna-t-il.

_**-Elle a les meilleurs scores depuis les cinq dernières années. **_

L'homme en reste bouche bée. Puis, ses sourcils se froncent. Il m'analysa sans aucune retenue tandis que nous le fixions tous.

_**-Pour quelle discipline ? **_

_**-Presque toute !**_ souris-je, montrant toutes mes dents.

_**-Vraiment ? j'ai bien du mal à y croire. **_

Je soulève les épaules avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de salade.

_**-D'accord, imaginons. Pourquoi être venu dans les bureaux ? **_

_**-Un choix personnel !**_

_**-Mais encore ?**_

D'accord, il commence à souler lui. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à ma droite, à ma gauche. C'est bien ce que je pensais beaucoup sont en train de nous écouter. Heureusement, je relève un peu la tête vers l'entrée. Stan est là. Le dos reposait contre le mur près de l'entrée. Toutes les femmes des environs sont en admiration devant lui. Il porte un jean et un pull. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais chez lui c'était déjà pas mal.

Je le vois sourire en coin. J'arque un sourcil, ce qui attire l'attention de ma table.

_**-Léa ? **_

_**-Je dois y aller. **_souris-je avant de me lever pour rejoindre Stan.

Je les laisse tous à table dans une profonde incohérence.

_**-Prête ?**_ M'accueilli-t-il sans bouger.

_**-Toujours pour un entrainement. **_

Je le suis à travers l'étage pour l'ascenseur. Stan ne dit pas un mot. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

_**-Alors ? Ta matinée ?**_

Il soulève les épaules l'air de rien.

_**-Stan ?**_

Il me glisse un petit regard et je comprends : « Pas maintenant ! ». Je fais signe de fermer ma bouche et de jeter a clés par-dessus mon épaule. Cela le fait sourire. Une fois à l'étage souhaité, Stan me tient la porte pour que je passe la première.

Le stand de tir était immense. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était sur deux niveaux. Le premier étage avec un parcours. Le second ou nous pouvions accéder via l'escalier était des lignes et des boxes pour tirer seulement.

_**-Alors ?**_

_**-Tu n'as pas menti c'est vraiment grand. **_

_**-Et impressionnant,**_ rajouta-t-il m'invitant à le suivre jusqu'au point de garde pour récupérer nos armes.

Stan avait une semaine de plus que moi dans ses locaux. Lorsqu'il m'avait informé de ces lieux, j'avais eu quelques doutes. Plus maintenant.

_**-Qu'elle arme ? **_Questionna Stan dans ma direction.

L'homme derrière le comptoir attendait également de connaître la réponse. J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une voix retenti derrière moi.

_**-9 millimètres !**_

Reid dans toute sa splendeur vient se poster près de nous. Tout sourire.

_**-les nouveaux ont envie de jouer ?**_

Je roule des yeux, tandis que l'armurier me regarde étrangement.

_**-un peu lourd pour elle, non ?**_

_**-Fait-moi confiance, Gus !**_ Souffle Reid.

L'homme fronça les sourcils puis fini par disparaître par une porte après avoir demandé si Stan voulait la même chose.

_**-Comment se passe la vie dans ton service Stan ?**_

_**-Je prends mes marques.**_ Dit-il me jetant un petit regard en coin.

_**-Elizabeth ne te rend pas la vie trop difficile ?**_

_**-Je gère !**_

Ah c'était donc ça, pestais-je. Elizabeth Becket était une des pires chefs de service de l'agence. Sa réputation parlait pour elle. Elizabeth était en charge des infiltrés. Du moins de certain. Stan était son petit nouveau. Ce qui allait être difficile pour lui au début. Ou peut-être tout court.

L'armurier revient avec les armes dans une petite mallette noire. Je l'ouvre avec précaution, tandis que Reid donne mon identité et mon poste. Je récupère l'une des armes, le soupèse, l'inspecte pour l'avoir bien en main.

_**-Il fera l'affaire ! **_Dis-je simplement, faisant sourire Reid et Stan.

L'armurier fini par nous donner les balles. Reid nous guida vers un son boxe presque en sifflotant.

_**-ta bonne humeur risque d'attirer des regards ! **_Pestais-je laissant Stan passer en premier.

_**-J'y peux rien. J'adore te voir en pleine action. **_

A ce moment même, Conrad passa derrière nous. Je sentis tout son corps se tendre. Il nous jeta un regard avant de froncer les sourcils.

_**-Je ne veux même pas connaitre le sujet de la conversation. **_Siffla-t-il à moitié joueur.

Il tendit ensuite la main en direction de Stan et de Reid.

_**-Ah mon meilleur agent. Comment tu vas ?**_

_**-On se voit presque tous les jours, Reid arrête d'être si gentil je vais m'inquiéter sérieusement. **_

Reid rigola fortement attirant quelques regards curieux.

_**-Stan ?**_ Sifflais-je.

_**-Impatiente !**_

Je roule des yeux avant de soupirer.

_**-mon boxe est libre, si tu le souhaite ! **_Souffle Conrad à mon oreille l'air de rien.

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Son regard pétille de malice.

_**-est-ce que c'est raisonnable ?**_

Il souleva les épaules l'air de rien.

_**-ok, playboy je te suis.**_

Il tiqua au surnom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_**-hey, j'avais envie de jouer avec elle, moi ! **_Pesta Reid.

_**-La prochaine fois, chef ! **_Dis-je lui tirant la langue.

Il répondit de la même façon avant de m'administrer un clin d'œil. Conrad me guida vers un des boxes sur notre droite. La cible que nous pouvions bouger était déjà emplit de troue.

_**-nouvelle cible ?**_

_**-Un défi ? **_Dis-je en retour.

Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard.

_**-je ne refuse jamais un défi, Léa. Surtout pas un de toi !**_

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant d'attraper une nouvelle cible à deux pas de nous. Sur l'affiche un homme avec des points rouge que nous devions toucher.

_**-Les points rouges ? **_Risquais-je.

_**-OK. mais ensemble. **_

Mon instinct me dicté de refuser.

_**-Tu vas tricher Conrad.**_

_**-Absolument pas ! **_Dit-il un peu trop fort.

_**-Et comment je fais pour te croire ?**_

Il souleva les épaules, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Quelques murmures parcourir la salle. Ouais, voir Conrad sourire était un grand luxe. Du moins pour les autres.

_**-D'accord, mon grand. Au moindre coup bas, je suis déclaré grande gagnante et j'ai droit à … ce que je veux !**_

Conrad analysa mes paroles, puis je vis une connexion se faire dans ses yeux. Merdre, qu'est-ce qu'il me réservé ?

_**-Tout ce qu'on veut ?**_

_**-Tout. **_

_**-Donc si je gagne c'est la même chose pour moi. **_

Je failli dire « Non », puis me rendit compte de l'inégalité.

_**-D'accord, Conrad !**_

Il souffla presque de soulagement et appuya sur le bouton prêts de lui pour faire reculer la cible. Il stoppa lorsqu'il pensa que la distance était respectable.

_**-trois manches ? **_Dis-je sachant que j'allais forcément perdre la première, car l'arme était nouvelle pour moi.

Conrad jeta un regard sur mon arme d'ailleurs. Puis hocha la tête positivement. Merci, fis-je me mettant en place.

_**-à toi l'honneur princesse. **_Dit-il très bas.

_**-Tu commences ! **_Râlais-je.

Il ricana puis me fit signe de tirer la première. Je pris une grande inspiration et focalisa toute mon attention sur la cible. J'appuyais sur la détente. Premier tire en ses lieux. Ma balle troua la cible dans un des ronds de l'affiche. Sur l'épaule droite. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Conrad fit de même.

_**-Un point partout ?!**_

Je souris malgré moi et visa l'épaule gauche. Tire parfait ! Conrad aussi. Ses tirs étaient de plus en plus rapprochait. Je savais qu'il se trouvait à un pas derrière moi. Pour me laisser de l'espace. Sans me poser de question, je passais au rond rouge qui se trouvait sur le genou droit. Conrad tira au même moment. Je fis le gauche. Il fit de même. Carton plein pour tout le monde.

_**-le cœur !**_ Dit-il sans attendre.

J'imaginais un point imaginaire et tira dessus.

_**-tête !**_ Dis-je ensuite.

Notre fiche commençais à être une des plus remplit du circuit. Plusieurs personnes c'était d'ailleurs arrêter de tirer pour nous voir faire.

_**-un partout ? **_Dis-je délicatement.

Conrad ne dit mot et ramena l'affiche à nous. Je vis tout de suite que ses balles étaient proches du centre à chaque fois. Voir dans le centre du rond tout le temps.

_**-je pense que j'ai gagné !**_

Putain, il voulait vraiment avoir le dessus. J'allais devoir vraiment faire un grand effort pour gagner la seconde manche.

_**-Très bien... tu veux vraiment jouer carte sur table, mon grand !**_

Il bougea ses sourcils de haut en bas plusieurs fois ce qui m'irrita un peu. Il voulait gagner... putain moi aussi.

Je posais l'arme sur la planche a cette effet et retira mes talons hauts sans perdre une seconde. Je perdis aussitôt huit bons centimètres.

_**-Tu penses que ça changera quelques choses ? **_S'amusa Reid sur ma droite.

_**-Merci de la confiance. Je dois te rappeler que c'est Murray et Conrad qui m'ont entrainé ? **_

Il fut aussitôt mal à l'aise.

_**-bien jouer Léa ! **_S'amusa Conrad avant de replacer une nouvelle cible.

Cette fois c'était deux hommes en noir. Deux fois plus de rond. Je pris un instant pour contrôler mon rythme cardiaque.

_**-quand tu veux.**_

Conrad avait littéralement soufflé ses mots contre mon épaule et mon coup.

_**-recule ! **_Grognais-je entre mes dents.

_**-Tu as peur de perdre ?**_

_**-Je pense surtout que tu triche Conrad. Ce n'est pas fair-play !**_

_**-Être fair-play et tricher ce n'est pas la même chose. **_

Le sale con, pestais-je mentalement avant de prendre une grande respiration.

_**-chacun sa cible.**_

Conrad tira sans attendre. Il prit la cible de droite pile en face de lui et tira sur tous les ronds possibles et imaginables. Il y en avait huit en tout. Concentrait à l'extrême je fis de même pour avoir le plus de tire centrer dans le rond possible. A ma grande fierté, j'y arrivais. Reid siffla entre ses dents.

_**-pourquoi tu n'es pas sur le terrain, petite?**_

Je souris doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Conrad. Il était tendu comme un arc. Notre point sensible. Le terrain.

_**-un point pour moi ? **_Risquais-je assez bas.

Il inclina le visage et remis une cible. Quatre hommes. Ce qui réduisait les chances de tirer juste. Les trous étaient beaucoup plus petits.

On se mit en place. Nous avions décidé de faire deux tires chacun. Nous devions tirer sur la tête des deux individus en face de nous. Je bougonnais contre ma barbe, lorsque la fiche fut entre nos mains. Il avait gagné. Encore !

_**-alors ?**_ Fis-je dans sa direction une fois qu'on rendit nos armes à l'armurier qui me félicita.

_**-Je vais y réfléchir. **_

_**-Tu sais exactement ce que tu veux, Con'. **_Sifflais-je le voyant sourire comme un petit enfant.

_**-Exact !**_

On resta debout à se fixer sans sourciller. Reid et Stan nous épier du coin de l'œil comme beaucoup dans la salle. Nous avions fait l'animation. Les ragots allaient courir rapidement.

Conrad s'avança de moi, jusqu'à que son nez touche le miens. Ensuite il pencha la tête et s'inclina pour être au niveau de mon oreille. D'accord, tout mon corps était en feux. La tension sexuelle entre nous n'arrivait jamais à nous quitter.

_**-tu sais notre... mariage ? **_Murmura-t-il très faiblement.

Je ratais un battement.

_**-celui que nous avons prévu dans six mois, **_lui rappelais-je délicatement.

_**-Oui. Je veux qu'il soit avancé. **_

Conrad se recula pour analyser ma réaction. Mon sourire devait lui confirmer mes intentions.

_**-de combien ?**_

_**-Six mois ?**_ Proposa-t-il me faisant couiner.

_**-Tu rigole là ?**_

_**-Absolument pas. Je le veux pour... dans deux semaines. C'est suffisant ?**_ Rajouta-t-il sur le qui-vive.

Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, je fis un simple mouvement de tête. Il souffla de soulagement.

_**-génial... je n'attendrai pas six mois, Léa.**_

_**-Je sais. Mais, tu vas devoir supporter ce qui va avec cette décision. Ok ?**_

_**-Je te fais confiance. **_

_**-Parfait !**_ Proclamais-je avant de rejoindre Stan et Reid à quelques pas plus loin.

Il était temps de retourner au bureau.

*/*

Mon bureau était assez grand. Heureusement, vu le grand nombre de papier et de document qu'on m'apporter depuis ce matin. Comment avait fait la personne avant moi ?

J'avais donc eu la bonne idée de faire différente bannette. Les personnes n'avaient plus qu'à les poser au bon endroit. Sauf qu'évidement, certain trouvé que des tickets restaurants était de « l'urgence ». Incroyable. Il était presque dix-sept heures. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentré chez moi. Chez nous.

J'étais en train de remplir un formulaire pour un des agents dont j'étais en charge, lorsqu'une ombre passa sur mon bureau. Je relevai doucement le visage, sourcil froncé. Une petite blonde, fine et un corps d'athlète me fit face.

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Léa Cooper,**_ dit-elle naturellement.

Elle inclina le visage et m'analysa quelques secondes.

_**-j'ai travaillé sur ton dossier.**_ cracha-t-elle, presque avec dédain.

Mon corps entier se contracta. Ce qu'elle remarqua, évidement.

_**-Je sais tout. Ou presque tout sur toi et ta famille**_. Ricana-t-elle mauvais.

_**-Et ? **_Questionnais-je arquant un sourcil.

Cela la déstabilisa. Je fis un grand effort pour détendre mes muscles.

_**-j'avais juste envie de te parler de vive voix. Tu es un peu mon premier cas. Alors, c'est sympas de voir la personne en vrai.**_

_**-Tu attends que je te félicite ou t'applaudit ? **_Demandais-je, alors que Hamilton revenait du bureau de Reid.

Il analysa la scène et fronça les sourcils.

_**-un problème mesdames ?**_

_**-Absolument pas Hamilton. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! **_

_**-Si tu n'as rien d'autre de plus amicale à dire tu peux disposer. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. **_

Elle resta presque choquée un instant.

_**-tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis ?**_

Elle attendait une réponse. Je repris mon stylo et retourna à mon formulaire.

_**-tu vas le regarder !**_

_**-Est-ce une menace, mademoiselle Pegase ?**_ Questionna durement Reid en se postant entre mon bureau et elle.

_**-Non, monsieur. **_Cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître.

_**-Léa, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? **_

Je fis un effort pour me souvenir de tout et leur donné ma version des faits. Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce semblaient, tendu. Trop à mon goût.

_**-c'est qui cette folle ?**_

_**-Sutton Pegase. Le grand chef est marié à sa mère. **_

_**-Notre grand chef ?! **_M'étranglais-je.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête vivement.

_**-d'accord.**_ Pestais-je. _**Pourquoi elle se comporte avec moi de cette façon ?**_

Ils restèrent silencieux. Trop. C'est Reid qui lâcha l'information.

_**-Elle a le béguin pour Conrad depuis des années. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. **_

_**-Tu te fous de moi ? **_Râlais-je littéralement.

_**-Désolé ma belle, mais Conrad à une longue liste de prétendantes. Quatre-vingt pourcent de ses femmes sont dans cet immeuble.**_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. Hors de question de le perdre. Jamais. J'allais devoir le montrer à qui voulait le savoir. Conrad était à moi.

*/*

Je prenais un bain avec plein de mousse lorsque Conrad rentra à la maison. Nous avions trouvé une petite villa magnifique, avec deux grandes chambres il y a deux semaines.

_**-Léa ?**_ Hurla-t-il depuis l'entrée.

_**-Salle de bain !**_ Criais-je en retour.

Une minute plus tard, Conrad entrait un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

_**-tu me fais une place, ma puce ?**_

Il ajouta une moue sur son visage qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort.

_**-arrête de jouer avec mon petit cœur ! **_Soupirais-je le voyant se dévêtir.

Ce type était ma drogue. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui. Je le savais maintenant. J'avais besoin de lui pour me contrôler. Pour ma santé mentale, mais aussi physique.

_**-J'adore ton regard !**_ Dit-il entrant dans la baignoire.

_**-Quel regard ?**_ Fis-je surprise.

_**-Celui qui dit « J'ai envie de toi ». **_

_**-j'ai toujours envie de toi. **_Souris-je avant de me pencher pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

Il gémi ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Je fis passer ma langue après avoir lâcher sa lèvre. Conrad attrapa mes hanches et me fit assoir sur lui. Des vagues se formèrent et de l'eau tomba hors de la baignoire.

_**-c'est toi qui nettoie. **_Dis-je posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il rigola avant d'embrasser mon cou.

_**-je t'aime Léa.**_

_**-Moi, encore plus. **_

_**-Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête. **_

_**-J'ai perdu. **_Dis-je lui caressant le torse hors de l'eau, du bout des doigts.

_**-Rassure moi, ce n'est pas juste pour le pari ? **_

_**-Non, mon cœur.**_ Dis-je vivement plantant mon regard dans le sien. _**J'ai très envie d'être ta femme. Avancer la date est une très bonne idée... surtout après aujourd'hui. **_Terminais-je le plus bas possible.

Evidemment, Conrad tiqua.

_**-ta première journée n'était pas bonne, mon ange ?**_

Voilà, il était stressé maintenant.

_**-si... jusqu'à la dernière heure. **_

Il fronça les sourcils attendant la suite.

_**-une femme est venue dans mon bureau en fin d'après-midi.**_

Conrad se tendit. Ses bras serrèrent un peu plus ma taille.

_**-quelqu'un a osé faire une réflexion sur nous ?**_

_**-Pas vraiment. En fait, elle m'a parlé de mon dossier.**_

Conrad ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, je vis son regard s'ouvrir en grand.

_**-putain, cette garce de Pegase est venue te parler ?**_

Et voilà comment foutre en l'air une bonne soirée.

_**-oui.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit cette blonde sans cervelle ?**_

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour. Il ne l'aimait pas. Une chose de bien dans cette conversation. Je lui expliquais en détail la conversation et l'intervention de Reid, mais Conrad resté tendu.

_**-hey, tout va bien.**_ Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, puis sur la bouche délicatement._** Je te le jure.**_

_**-Léa, cette fille c'est une dingue. **_

_**-digne de toi... je sais... comme la moitié des filles de l'agence d'après les ragots. **_

Conrad m'embrassa avec une telle fougue que je perdis complément le souffle. Je dû faire un effort surhumain pour m'écarter de lui

_**-Dieu du ciel Conrad,**_ fis-je haletante.

_**-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie. Personne n'arrivera à me séparer de toi. Est-ce que tu comprends, Léa ! **_

Mon cœur se serra en le voyant si paniqué.

_**-hey, je me fiche de ses femmes. Je sais très bien que tu m'aime et je t'aime encore plus pour ça.**_

_**-Léa...**_ murmura-t-il posant un baiser juste au-dessus de mon sein.

_**-Conrad, je sais que tu plais aux femmes. Tu es un homme incroyablement beau, qui prend soin de lui, grâce à ton métier principalement,**_ rajoutais-je le faisant sourire. _**Et j'aime l'effet que tu me fais ! **_

_**-Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fait, bébé ! **_

Ma main s'enroula aussitôt autour de son membre, gonflé et dur.

_**-je pense savoir.**_

_**-Non, mon ange... ici ! **_

Conrad attrapa mon autre main libre et la posa sur son cœur.

_**-on pourrait aller à Las-Vegas. Et se marier tout de suite.**_ Fis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Conrad rigola fort, m'entrainant avec lui. Dieu que j'aimais cet homme. Plus que tout. En un an, les choses avaient très vite évolué entre nous. Après ma remise des diplômes en tant que soldat j'avais fait un petit séjour de trois mois dans les forces spéciales à la demande officiel du chef la base ou j'étais. Conrad m'avait suivi pour se perfectionner. Après notre retour, il reprit son travail à la base. Moi comme élevé. Agent du FBI était ce que je désirais après avoir passé deux ans avec Murray et Conrad.

Tout c'était passé à merveille. J'avais fini première de me formation avec les félicitations de mes instructeurs et chefs. On m'avait aussitôt donné un poste en tant qu'infiltré du FBI. Que j'avais poliment refusé. J'aimais mon travail. Mais, j'aimais par-dessus tout Conrad. Il avait si peur de me perdre d'une façon tragique que ma décision avait coulé de source. Ma place était dans un bureau. Au calme et au chaud. J'allais juste devoir compenser durant les entrainements.

*/*

Le lendemain après une nuit plus que mouvementé dans les bras de mon futur époux, je pris la route pour mon bureau. Conrad m'avait déposé dans le parking après un baiser enflammer avant de reprendre la route. Il devait ce matin retrouver un de ses indics pour une prochaine mission d'infiltration. Pour Murray. Du moins c'est ce que j'imaginais, mais Reid réduit mes espoirs à néant.

_**-Alors, ton homme n'est pas trop triste de te quitter ?**_

_**-Me quitter? **_M'étranglais-je.

Hamilton fit des gros yeux à notre patron, mais il ne remarqua rien.

_**-la prochaine mission. Celle avec Murray !**_

_**-Ce n'est pas juste Murray ?**_ Grognais-je malgré moi.

_**-Oups ! **_Souffla Reid retournant sans dire autre chose à son bureau.

Il allait partir en mission d'infiltration ? La seule chose qui me rassuré était que Murray était avec lui. J'attrapais mon téléphone et envoya un message à Conrad :

_**« Ramène tes fesses dans mon bureau quand tu auras fini. »**_

Ni bisou. Ni je t'aime. Ça allait le clamer le grand Agent du FBI. Je n'essayais même pas de joindre Murray. Il était toujours à la caserne. Pour encore quelques jours. Il devait peaufiner son départ. Il avait choisi une base militaire moins loin de chez nous. Ce qui m'arranger. Conrad aussi.

Je le vis arrivé peu avant midi. Les mains dans son jean, il me regarda inquiet. Hamilton releva la tête vers moi, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus mes doigts frapper le clavier avec colère.

_**-on pourrait aller manger ? **_Souffla-t-il doucement_**. **_

_**-Je n'ai pas faim ! **_Crachais-je dans sa direction.

_**-Léa...**_ dit-il suppliant. _**Faut qu'on parle, bébé !**_

Pas bon signe. Il m'appelait ainsi qu'en dehors du boulot. Sauf, qu'Hamilton et maintenant Reid était dans le bureau.

_**-Salut Conrad, tu as cinq minutes ? **_Questionna le chef, l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

Mon futur époux me regarda dans l'attende de ma réponse. Nous allions en avoir pour la journée si je ne lui parlais pas.

_**-d'accord, nous irons manger !**_

_**-Merci.**_ Souffla-t-il de soulagement, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Reid.

Je repris mon travail en jetant de temps en temps des regards sur la porte du bureau fermé. Cinq minute passèrent, mais personnes.

Dix minutes. Toujours rien. Hamilton décida d'aller en manger en m'envoyant un petit regard d'encouragement.

_**-Ne mange pas tout ! **_Rigolais-je pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

_**-Je ne te garantis rien. **_

Finalement Conrad sorti du bureau une demi-heure après, y être entré. Il me lança un petit sourire d'excuse avant de patienter devant mon bureau. Je pris tout mon temps, pour taper à l'ordi ma phrase. Fermer le fichier. Ranger un dossier sur l'étagère derrière moi. Prendre mon téléphone. Avant de le suivre. Il ne fit aucune remarque. On marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur gardant nos distances. D'autres personnes attendaient devant les portes. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit on entra les uns derrières les autres. Dans l'ascenseur on se posta face à face, sans ce quitté des yeux. Les siens me supplier de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Les miens refléter ma semi-colère.

Une fois au restaurant/cantine de l'immeuble, Conrad attrapa mon coude pour me guider du côté restaurant.

_**-du poisson et des frites ! **_Souffla Conrad à la cuisinière avant de se tourner vers moi.

_**-Pareille. **_

Elle nous donna quelques minutes plus tard, nos assiettes. Pour dessert je choisi une mousse à la vanille, Conrad au citron. On trouva une petite table tout proche d'une fenêtre. Evidemment, on eut droit à quelques regards. Surtout quand certains collègues de Conrad qui était venu le saluer glissèrent un regard insistant, voire très insistant, dans ma direction.

_**-alors ? **_Questionnais-je après une première bouché. _**Tu allais me le dire quand exactement ?**_

Il posa sa fourchette, posa ses coudes sur la table, mains joint il m'analysa. Il était ultra sexy ainsi.

_**-En réalité, j'espérais ne pas faire cette mission. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler.**_

Mes sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il continua.

_**-jusqu'à ce matin, ma mission n'était pas... définitive. Mais les chefs, on besoin de moi. Murray a besoin de moi.**_

Comment lui en vouloir ?

_**-D'accord, je ne ferai pas de scandale sur cette mission. Mais la prochaine fois, je veux être une des premières à être au courant... je déteste apprendre des choses te concernant à un détour de bureau. C'est... énervant et blessant.**_

Conrad attrapa aussitôt ma main dans la sienne. La serrant délicatement.

_**-plus de secret, bébé. Je te le jure.**_

_**-Bon... raconte-moi cette mission.**_ Grognais-je le faisant sourire.

Nous avions continué le repas en parlant des points sensibles de cette mission. J'apportais un regard neuf sur celle-ci ce qu'avait besoin Murray et Conrad.

_**-je dois y retourner.**_ Soupirais-je la mort dans l'âme, en jetant un regard à ma montre.

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions à table.

_**-je vais devoir parler à Reid de certain point sensible. Je t'accompagne.**_

*/*

Notre soirée avait été parfaite. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression en me levant ce matin que quelques choses allaient arriver. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je n'allais pas apprécie. Mon intuitions se vérifia bonne lorsqu'à quinze heures de l'après-midi, Conrad entra dans mon bureau un regard... morne.

_**-tu pars ? **_M'irritais-je, n'y pouvant rien.

Hamilton se leva prestement et quitta le bureau. Note pour plus tard : le remercier.

_**-oui, j'ai une heure pour faire mon sac.**_

Il avança jusqu'à moi, j'étais sur mes pieds et contre lui la seconde d'après.

_**-Je t'aime Léa. Plus que tout au monde.**_

_**-Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Fait attention à toi d'accord ?**_

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre ma bouche pour un baiser dévastateur.

_**-On se marie quand je rentre ?**_

_**-Dans deux semaines ?**_ m'étranglais-je passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je réalisais qu'il partait pour plus longtemps que prévu.

_**-Oui, ma puce… Dans deux semaines. Samedi ?**_ Proposa-t-il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**-Conrad tu as intérêt à rentrer pour notre mariage. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais sinon.**_ Fis-je un sanglot dans la voix.

_**-Je te le jure. Je reviendrai toujours près de toi. **_

Il posa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

_**-Regarde-moi, bébé. **_

Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens. J'allais devoir tenir deux longues semaines sans lui. Une éternité.

*/*

Je venais de fêter mes deux semaines dans les locaux du FBI. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien. J'étais assez fière de moi. Reid mon chef me complimenté et faisait savoir à qui de droit que je faisais du bon boulot.

Je passais mon temps au bureau à travailler comme une forcenée et rentré très tard à la maison. De toute façon, sans Conrad les choses étaient totalement différentes. Cela faisait 14 jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelle et personnes ne m'en donnaient. Nous n'étions pas mariés. Grrrr... Pas encore ai-je envie de crier. Du coup, Stan essayait de me remonter le moral. Sans grand succès. Reid et Hamilton également. Je crois qu'il perdait patience. Comme moi.

Mon portable vibra. Nouveau message texte.

_**« Tout est prêt pour demain. Détend toi. Respire. Il va venir ! Bisous Bella. »**_

Un petit sourire flotta sur mon visage en lissant ses mots. Je les perdis la seconde d'après lorsque je répondis.

_**« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'aime. »**_

C'était la stricte vérité. J'aimais profondément Bella. C'était de plus la personne la plus apte avec Rosalie à s'occuper des préparations de mon mariage. En même temps, nous voulions que les choses soit le plus simple possible. Rendez-vous à la mairie pour l'échange des veux et officialiser notre mariage. Ensuite restaurant loué jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Seize heures. C'est l'heure pour moi de prendre mes affaires et rentrer à la maison. Après avoir éteint l'ordinateur, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur rencontrant quelques employés. Hamilton et Reid sont sur mes talons. On discute un peu de tout et de rien. Les deux garçons semblent tout heureux de leur projet de weekend. Moi, j'ai la peur de vivre le pire de toute ma vie.

Reid passe un bras autour de mes épaules l'air de rien, une fois hors du bâtiment. Nous étions une petite dizaine de personnes. Tous des hommes, sauf moi et mademoiselle Pegase, je-connais-tout-sur-ta-vie.

_**-Quoi de prévu ce weekend ?**_ questionne-t-il joueur.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je suis sensé dire ou faire.

_**-j'avais un grand projet, mais sans Conrad ça tombe à l'eau.**_

Reid perdit aussitôt son sourire avant de me secouer délicatement.

_**-Ben, tu n'as qu'à venir à la pèche avec nous.**_

Deux bras me soulevèrent du sol et me firent virevolter dans l'air. Je lâchais un petit cri avant de rire à gorge déployé. J'avais reconnu les bras puissant et musclé de mon meilleur ami. Et surtout senti son odeur.

_**-Murray !**_ Criais-je battant les jambes en l'air.

Il me posa à terre avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. J'explosais de rire en voyant la tête des personnes présentes. Surtout celle de Mademoiselle Pegase.

_**-tu m'as trop manqué !**_

_**-Toi aussi,**_ fis-je me retournant dans ses bras.

Je le pris dans mes bras, serrant de toutes mes forces. Il se recula un peu pour m'analyser.

_**-Conrad a validé cette tenue ?**_

_**-Conrad adore cette tenue. **_Gloussais-je lissant mon jean et ma chemise blanche, a demi transparente.

Murray roula des yeux, alors que la voix de Reid cassa notre bulle.

_**-Murray ? **_

_**-Bonjour Reid! **_souffle-t-il joueur.

Reid le regard presque choqué.

_**-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne dois pas être en mission ou un truc du genre ?**_

_**-On a fini ce matin. Les supérieurs sont d'accord pour qu'on fasse notre rapport après le weekend. **_

_**-Vraiment ? **_

_**-Ouais… **_

_**-Pourquoi ? **_

_**-Je n'allais quand même pas me marié sans mon meilleur ami, Reed !**_ trancha la voix forte et puissante de Conrad à deux pas de nous.

On se retourna tous dans sa direction. Conrad était avec une bande de mec. Quatre pour être exact. Je les connaissais tous. Ses cousins et son frère.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, qu'il me rendit avant d'avancer vers nous. Il serra la main de Reid et d'Hamilton avant de serrer fortement Murray dans ses bras. J'avais baisé le regard, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire bonjour. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quatorze jours. C'était long. Surtout sans avoir de nouvelle. Mais comme on dit « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » ou un truc du genre.

Conrad m'attira à lui d'un geste brusque et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit : m'embrassa. Ce fut l'un des baiser les plus tendres de toute ma vie. Je gémis malgré moi lorsqu'il lécha ma lèvre supérieure.

_**-tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué, mon ange.**_

_**-Je pense avoir une petite idée. **_Chuchotais-je les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Hey bébé, pas de pleure. Je n'y résiste pas !**_ S'étrangla-t-il me serrant fort contre son torse.

Je ris pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_**-j'ai cru devoir me marier seule ! **_Grognais-je.

_**-Je suis désolé. **_

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le bout du nez, me faisant sourire pleinement.

_**-bon on peut embrasser la futur madame Styles ?**_ Chantonna un peu trop fort le frère de Conrad, Alexander.

Parce que Conrad refusait de me lâcher du coup ont eu droit à un câlin de groupe avec les cousins.

_**-bon c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? **_S'irrita Reid nous ramenant sur terre.

_**-Ben c'est simple. On va se marier. **_Fit Conrad se tournant vers son ancien chef de service.

_**-Quand ? **_S'étrangla-t-il.

Conrad me jeta un petit coup d'œil.

_**-demain ?**_

_**-Demain !**_ Souris-je.

Reid failli s'évanouir sur place. Et je ne parle pas de miss Pegase !

*/*

Nous y étions. Mon mariage. Notre mariage. Mes proches, ce qui comptait pour moi étaient assis sur les chaises derrières nous. Pour le moment je fixais qu'une seule personne. Conrad... et le maire de temps à autre.

_**-Léa Cooper, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Conrad Styles, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la fin des temps.**_

_**-Oui, je le veux ! **_Dis-je avec fermeté.

Evidement, cela fit rire grand nombre. Mes joues se colorèrent dans la seconde. Conrad serra ma main un peu plus fort.

_**-Conrad, souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Léa Cooper, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la fin des temps.**_

_**-Oui, je le veux ! **_

Le prete sourit grandement plus détendu.

_**-par les lois qui me sont confére, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous déclarer... mari et femme ! Vous pouvez...**_

trop tard, ma bouche était déjà collé à celle de mon époux. L'assemblé éclata de rire, tandis qu'il me faisait tournoyer autour de lui.

_**-doucement.**_ Soufflais-je essayant de toucher terre à nouveau.

_**-J'attend ça depuis des années, Léa. **_

Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire. Oui, depuis des années. Des mois... des longues semaines à espèrait trouvé la personne parfaite pour faire ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'avais Conrad, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Nous avions refusé de déclarer le mot « mort » alors nous avions arranger le discours du maire. Il ne fu pas contre heuresement. Ce fut l'heure des embrassades et des explosions de joies.

Carlisle qui m'avait conduit jusqu'au bras de Conrad m'embrassa sur les deux joues fortmement avant de serrer Conrad dans ses bras. Charlie derrière lui, le regardait avec moquerie.

_**-tu es absolument fabuleuse. **_Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de laisser la place a Esmée en pleure.

_**-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Léa. Tu le mérite grandement. **_

Elle me tomba dans les bras sans cérémonie, sous l'oeil inquiet de mon époux.

La cérémonie des félicitations continua jusqu'aux derniers groupes. Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Le trio d'enfer. Mon trio d'enfer.

Emmett ouvrit grand les bras, je me blotti contre lui sans attendre.

_**-Ma belle et douce Léa... humm...**_

il me serra si fort, que mes os faillir craquer.

_**-Em' ! **_Dis-je contre son torse.

Il me relacha doucement.

_**-Tu fait attention à toi... promis.**_

_**-Hey, rien à changer... je suis juste mariée, gros balou.**_ M'amusais-je lui montrant ma bague.

_**-Je sais. Mais, j'ai l'impression de te perdre une seconde fois.**_ Fit-il mal à l'aise.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me tourner vers Edward.

_**-encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.**_

_**-Ne me remercie pas pour avoir prit soin de toi. **_Trancha-t-il me serrant contre lui. _**Tu reste dans mon cœur... quoi qu'il arrive ! **_

_**-Je t'aime tellement. **_

_**-Je t'aime aussi Léa. **_

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me relacher. Mon cœur cogna fort. Très fort lorsque je fis face à Jasper. Il ne savait pas comment faire les choses lui non plus, puisqu'il se dendiné d'un pied à l'autre. Emmett et Edward s'eclipsèrent lorsque j'attrapais la main de Jasper dans ma mienne.

_**-Merci d'être là. **_Chuchotais-je pratiquement.

_**-C'était important pour moi aussi.**_ Sourit-il. _**J'avais besoin de te laisser partir totalement. De le voir aussi. **_

Je hochais la tête comprehensive.

_**-pourtant, **_reprit-il très bas en s'approchant de mon oreille, _**je n'arretai pas de me dire que j'aurai dû être a sa place.**_

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

_**-ne te m'éprend pas. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi, mais...**_

_**-tu as cette pointe de regret! Je sais. **_

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche.

_**-je t'aime encore.**_

_**-Moi aussi... mais j'aime Conrad. **_

_**-Je sais. **_

_**-Je suis sa femme maintenant.**_

_**-Je sais aussi. **_Rigola-t-il en tournant le visage vers la droite.

Evidemnet, Conrad venait de nous rejoindre. Il posa possesivement une main dans le bas de mon dos, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. De surcroit, être au milieu des deux hommes qui ont le plus compté dans ma vie était une sensation des plus étrange.

_**-est-ce que j'appelle les urgences ?**_ Entendis-je dire Murray à Charlie.

_**-C'est peut-etre préferable. **_Grogna le chéfir Swan m'envoyant un petit clin d'oeil.

Je roulais des yeux, en relachant Jasper pour les bras de Conrad.

_**-Félicitations ! **_Souffla mon ancien amant serrant la main de Conrad.

_**-Merci. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir un œil sur vous ? **_

Conrad avait l'oeil noir, près à l'attaque.

_**-non. C'est comprehensif. Mais tu doit savoir une chose...**_

mon corps entier se tendit aux sons grave et dangeureux de Jasper. D'ailleurs Murray face à moi, arqua un sourcil avant de les fronçaient.

_**-je vais garder mes distances avec Léa. Pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je vais donc être son ami le plus fidéle. Attendre dans l'ombre le jour propice ou votre histoire se terminera.**_

_**-Cela n'arrivera jamais ! **_Proclama Cornad avançant d'un pas.

_**-Je l'espère sincèrement. **_Souffla-il en retour. _**Mais, si jamais tu as le malheur de la laisser, je serais là. **_

Conrad sourit de toute ses dents. Le combat de coq qui venait d'avoir lieu, me laissa sans voix. Jasper venait clairmenet d'informer mon mari, qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi et qu'il voulait me récupérer... ou attendre du moins le moment propise au rapprochement.

_**-J'en prend note... mais tu perd ton temps. Léa et moi c'est pour la vie.**_

Jasper souleva les épaules, m'envoya un petit sourire charmeur avant de tourner les talons. Conrad me retourna vivement entre ses bras pour me faire face.

_**-pour ma santé mentale et pour le bien de cette soirée... ne reste pas seule avec Jasper ce soir.**_

Le fou rire qui me prit par la suite, aurait dû être classer dans le livre des reccords.

*/*

Bella, Edward était déjà sur la piste de danse. C'était les premiers invités a avoir rejoint la danse après l'ouverture fait par Conrad et moi. La petit Renesmée surnommée Nessie qui venait d'avoir six mois, poussait des petits bruits dans les bras de son grand père Carlisle.

Cette petite était absolument fabuleuse et je revais d'avoir une copie exemplaire. Enfin, sans les cheveux cuivre... sinon Conrad pourrait se posait des questions.

_**-qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grimace ? **_S'étonna Murray, m'attrapant le bras pour me guider jusqu'à la piste de danse.

_**-Je pensais au futur ! **_

Il arqua un sourcil en me faisant danser très lentement.

_**-tu es marié que veut tu de plus pour le moment ?**_ Souffla-t-il tendrement à mon oreille.

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. Ce n'était pas à lui de l'apprendre en premier. Voilà un mois que je tiens le cap, Murray n'allait pas me soutirer l'information. J'avais suivi un entrainement... je pouvais y arriver. Je devais y arriver.

_**-tu veux déjà avoir un enfant ?**_ Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mes yeux humides rencontrèrent les siens. Murray arrêta aussitôt de danser et me serra contre lui. Un sanglot éclata. Le mien. Sans attendre, Murray me hissa et mes jambes s'agrippèrent autour de ses hanches.

_**-tient toi bien, mon petit singe.**_

Je ris contre son cou, une seconde, tandis qu'il traversait la salle d'un pas assez rapide.

_**-Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fait avec la marié ?**_ S'amusa à moitié Stan.

_**-Besoin, de prendre l'air. Elle n'a pas eu son quota d'entrainement aujourd'hui. **_

Stan ricana en meme temps que moi. Oui, je craquais psychologiquement. Surement à cause de la pression. Murray nous fit sortir du restaurant et trouva un petit coin tranquil à quelques pas de là. Il m'installa sur le capot d'une voiture sans aucun mal.

_**-ça va ?**_

_**-Oui, merci.**_

On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes. Sans parler. C'est de ça que j'avais besoin. Et c'est mon meilleur ami qui me donna la paix dont j'avais attrocement besoin aujourd'hui.

_**-tu veux en parler ou on rentre ?**_

_**-Est-ce que tu pense qu'il va refuser ?**_ Quemandais-je avec une petite voix fluette.

Murray m'accorda un regard déçu. Mon cœur se comprima.

_**-Léa, tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux à Conrad. Il t'aime et fera son maximum pour toi. **_

_**-Je veux un enfant.**_ Scandais-je avec plus de conviction.

_**-Alors il ne pourra aller que dans ton sens, ma belle. Conrad et toi c'est a la vie à la mort. **_

Oui. Murray avait raison. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Il était ma moitié. Il était mon mari maintenant. J'allais devoir faire confiance à mon monde. À Conrad.

On retourna dans la salle cinq minutes plus tard. Je retrouvais Conrad sur la piste de danse avec sa mère et une de ses sœurs. Son frère Alexander danser avec Rosalie.

Sous l'oeil aiguissé d'Emmett, qui tenait sa fille du bout des bras.

_**-Alexander joue avec le feu.**_

_**-Je m'inquiete pas pour lui. Rosalie à un fort tempérament.**_

Murray rigola puis m'invita à rejoindre la piste de danse. Mon époux délaisa sa sœur dans la seconde pour mes bras.

_**-j'ai failli crier au vol. **_scanda-t-il tapant dans la main de son meilleur ami.

_**-J'ai essayé, mais elle m'a forcé à la rammener. **_

Conrad lui frappa le torse avant de me fire pivoter pour lui tourner le dos.

_**-je t'aime.**_ Soufflais-je le plus délicatement possible.

_**-J'ai hate de t'allonger dans mon lit, madame Styles. **_

*/*

Camélia, Anna, Tim et Stan se trouvait à quelques tables de moi. A la surprise générale, je me levais de mon siège. Conrad qui discutait en catimini avec Murray tourna le visage vers moi inquiet.

_**-tout va bien, bébé ?**_

Je me penchais sur ses lèvres pour me delecter d'un baiser.

_**-tout va bien... je vais juste rejoindre un instant mes collègues et amis. **_

Conrad jeta un regard vers la dite table.

_**-Tim garde ses mains dans ses poches ou je lui arrache un doigt.**_

_**-Je n'aime que toi !**_

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

_**-revient moi vite ! **_Souffla-t-il délicatement.

_**-Putain Conrad, elle va juste à l'autre bout de la pièce... pas en missin humanitaire.**_ S'étrangla son frère, avant de se prendre une gifle à l'arrière du crane par Murray.

_**-Je m'occupe de lui. **_Trancha-t-il avant de lui rappeler gentiment que son frère était un très, très bon tireur d'élite.

Je ris pratiquement jusqu'à la table de mes anciens camarade et soldat. Je restais avec eux une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retourner à ma table. Je m'installais sur les genoux de mon mari, qui était en pleine discutions avec Edward, Murray et son frère, Alexander. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, tandis que ma tête reposer contre son épaule. J'écoutais plus ou moins leurs discutions, fermant les yeux. Je ne me rendit pas compte immédiatement, que le sommeil m'emporta. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Conrad nous avait installé dans notre véhicule du jour. Une jolie limousine blanche.

_**-bonsoir, madame Styles ! **_Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_**-Bonsoir, monsieur mon mari. **_Fis-je sensuellement.

Durant tout le trajet, je fis glisser mes doigts délicatement sur le visage de Conrad. Savourant chaque détail. On ne se quitta pas des yeux sauf pour s'embrasser passionnément. Une fois à la maison, Conrad m'aida à retirer ma robe le plus lentement possible, puis m'invita à prendre une douche chaude. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, il m'attendait debout près du lit, une orchidée blanche avec des taches rouges dans les mains.

_**-Merci, **_fis-je le rouge aux joues en la récupérant.

_**-Merci à toi d'avoir enfin fait de moi un homme combler. **_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur ému. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux aussitôt. Conrad enroula ses bras autour de mon corps perdant patience.

_**-tu ne regrettera pas, Léa. Je te le jure.**_

_**-Je sais. **_

Je devais lui dire. là. Tout de suite... avant de faire l'amour avec lui. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et l'invita à faire de même

_**-J'ai un truc important à te dire. **_Murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

_**-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? **_S'étonna-t-il sans lâcher mes lèvres.

_**-Je pense que tu doit le savoir... ce soir !**_

Mon expression faciale du le faire comprendre. Conrad prit appuie sur ses avant bras pour me faire face totalement.

_**-tu m'inquiète, bébé. Tout vas bien ?**_

Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants.

_**-Léa, dit moi... je t'en prie !**_

_**-je... je sais que c'est peut-etre tot et tout ça... mais... je suis enceinte.**_

Ses yeux s'ouvrit en grand sûrement sous le choc. La seconde suivant il me serait contre lui avant amour et tendresse.

* * *

><p>The END.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Alors? Alors ... ! lol<strong>_

_**Merci à tous pour voir suvi et commander cette histoire au long de ses derniers mois. **_

_***/***_

_**je vais revenir bientot avec deux autres histoires. **_

_**la suite d'un patron beau comme un dieu sur le personnage d'EMMETT MCCARTY. **_

_**et une autre histoire tiré de mon petit esprit... avec vampire, loup et démon. **_

_**(y avait longtemps lol)**_

*/*

_**merci encore mille fois pour tout. **_

_**a bientot. **_

_**Amicalement, **_  
><em><strong>Sabrina !<strong> _


End file.
